Just Wait and See
by TokyoGirl7
Summary: Moving to a new town, I meet my new best friend and she is part of a weird Host Club. As strange as it is, one of the members I meet is my dream guy! What's next now? All I can say is, "Eh oh well, I'll just wait and see." MorixOC
1. Welcome to the Life of Me

**New Story!! Yay! Well here is my new Ouran story. Hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran storyline and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any other character belongs to me.**

**On with the story!!**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to the Life of Me...

By clicking the previous link shows that you want to know my story. Congrats! Well what can I say, I just moved from Hongō to Bunkyō, Tokyo thanks to my otou-san's new job. I barely started the first four months of my last year of high school and now I have to go to another school. Heh, I at least don't have to pay the tuition, because if I had to, there would be no freaking way that I would be able to afford it. I barely survive with the amount of allowance I get.

Let me explain to you why. First, it's just me, my otou-san, and two sisters. I have an older sister who currently is in here first year at the University of Tokyo. My younger sister is in her second to last year in middle school. My okaa-san, you may ask? Well, she left us when I was seven years old. No she didn't pass away but she and my otou-san got divorced.

Tragic, you may think. Well it's a yes and no thing. The only tragic thing is that I didn't grow up to be a "Girly-Girl", and that is tragic through my otou-san's eyes. When my okaa-san was around, I used to be girly, but now I am just a plain tom-boyish girl that likes to wear comfortable clothing and hardly any makeup. My nee-san, Kazumi, used to be a tom-boy but has now converted into the evilness of makeup. She even converted Fuka into makeup and she is barely in middle school! Evil I say. I just use chapstick and perhaps eyeliner once in a while, but only for special occasions.

Right now we are getting accustomed to our new home. Since my otou-san gets paid _way_ more than before, we have a house that allows us to have our own bedrooms. Some say that it is a blessing from Kami-sama to be given this new lifestyle and luxury. Me, I think it's a load of bull. I actually liked my old lifestyle. All I had to do was go to school, come home, clean and do school work. It's the same thing, but we are going to this school where there is nothing but pure rich, spoiled snobs.

Oh, I forgot to mention the job that my otou-san got. Well before he used to be a supervisor in a dye house were they do clothing and junk. Now he got hired by some company that sells really popular clothes. I forgot the name, but I do know that the name Hitachiin is involved. Eh, who cares. All I know is that his boss is actually going to pay for me and my siblings' tuitions.

"Oi, Setsuna! Get in here like A.S.A. Fast!! We're going to have a family meeting." Kazumi called out from the living room.

"I heard ya. I heard ya." I mumbled as I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Seriously, why do we have to do this?

I walked into the living room and say my family. My otou-san, was sitting on the couch along with my two siblings. Otou-san, who's name is Kenji, has dark brown hair, with a little bit of grey hairs all over the place. He is about forty-three. Yeah, he seems old but he isn't, well kinda. On his left was Fuka.

Now Fuka, who is thirteen, looks a tiny bit like I do, but I don't see the resemblance. She has long dark, dark brown hair, that looks black sometimes, that goes down to almost her waist and super dark brown eyes that look black if you look at it with a glimpse. The sad thing is that she is almost as tall as me. I am 5'8 while she is now 5'7. I was depressed for a week when I found out.

Lastly, there is Kazumi, who is nineteen. She is the short one out of us being 5'6. She currently has black hair that reaches past her shoulders, but her natural color is brown, and light brown eyes. She has the left side of her nose pierced with a stud and three piercing in each ear, except on her left ear there is an industrial piercing which looks cool.

"Okay, what's this meeting about?" I asked as I sat on the floor. "I got stuff I want to do online and all."

"This meeting is about everything, well not everything." Otou-san began. "Kazumi, you are going to continue your education at the university. That means you are going back to the dorms tomorrow morning."

Kazumi nodded a yes. Otou-san looked at Fuka and said, "Fuka, you are going to middle school at the new school. There is a uniform requirement so you and Setsuna are going to get them tomorrow."

Fuka smiled and nodded her head as he continued, "Setsuna!" I looked at him. "You are now in your final year of high school. Make otou-san proud! You are going with Fuka to get your uniforms. Since tomorrow is a Friday, you shall go to the school, get uniforms, and come back. Why, you may ask? We are having dinner at my boss' house since she has invited us."

"Eh?" I questioned. Seriously when your mind goes off into its own world, you really get lost. All I got was school, uniforms, and dinner. Damn dinner does sound really good right now.

"Idiot." Kazumi said. I swear she is the bully of the family. Grr.

"I'm not an idiot, you damn airhead. Seriously, who the hells says 'A.S.A. Fast'?! It's 'A.S.A.P.' Stupid!" I told her off. Man she really pisses me off but I can't do crap 'cause she can kick my ass.

Otou-san just sighed and rubbed his temples with both his hands. We get into lots of arguments over stupid things, but hey, we're sisters and that makes it our job. Fuka just laughed at the comment, "'A.S.A. Fast'. Man that's hilarious."

"Enough!" We stopped arguing and looked at otou-san. "Can we please have a civilized conversation? Thank you. Okay, so that is the end of our meeting. Don't forget Setsuna and Fuka, go the school by three in the afternoon. I'll leave you the directions in the morning."

"Got it." We all replied. Once the meeting was over, we all went back to what we were doing. Fuka went back to watching T.V.; Kazumi went back to talking on the phone; and I went back to my room.

I walked up the stairs and headed to my door. On my door was my name written out in black and shadowed with a silver color. Opening the door, I found my heaven. My room was painted a green color. It was bright, but not bright enough to blind you. All over the walls, I had posters up of bands from here in Japan and from the U.S. and I had movie and anime posters as well.

I jumped on my bed that had a blue comforter and blue and green pillows. Lying down, I looked all over my room. The bed was in the left corner of them room. I had a closet, where I hanged my shirts, jeans, jackets, sweaters, and the occasional dress or two. On the closet floor were my shoes. Yes I know that most families would have places to place your shoes and all, but I carry my shoes up to my room. Why? Because those two demon-of-a-sisters would take my shoes and then I would be shoeless. When the door is closed, I have a full length mirror.

Next to my closet door was a drawer where I have my undergarment, pajamas and socks. On top of the drawer, I had my deodorant, hair brush and all this random junk that I place there. Right next to that is my little hamper where, of course, I put my dirty clothes. Right next to my bed is my desk. There I have my laptop, which my okaa-san bought for my fifteenth/sixteenth birthday, notebooks, sketchbooks, and books that I read for fun. In the drawers of the desk are mostly pencils, pens, markers, color pencils and all the necessities I need for school. Under the desk I have my printer. Next to my bed is a small table where I have a blue shaded lamp and a radio clock that allows me to connect my iPod. My cell phone was also there. I love this room.

I sat up from my bed and turned on my green iPod Nano. System of a Down, one of my favorite Amrtican bands, blasted from the speakers of the radio. Nodding my head to the music, I walked towards the mirror to look at myself. My hair is black that reaches the bottom of my neck and has various layers. My eyes are a brown color and I have a beauty mark on the left side of my cheek, just an inch away from the curve of my lip. Heh, reminds me of that one American actress Marilyn Monroe. Rihanna now played as I kept on examining myself.

I could pass as a boy, if I wanted to, but the fact that my chest size is a C cup, I can't. My body is alright. I have some muscle since I used to dance and I would lift some of the girls to do stunts. My hips are a little bigger than most girls; apparently it is said that the bigger the hips, the less painful it would be when I have kids. My butt is also a bit larger than other girls. And I'm a bit tan thanks to all the sports I play with friends and my two sisters.

'Jeez, I am acting like Kazumi-nee right now.'

I walked away from the mirror and headed to the drawer to take out some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. I like being comfy and all. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was now ten twenty-eight PM. I sighed and changed quickly, throwing the recent clothes that I was wearing into the hamper.

My black shorts reached me knees and with white tank top passed the waistband of the shorts by just a little. I walked to the laptop and turned it on as I took a seat on the chair. Logging on, the first thing I did was go online and check my email. I wanted to see if I had gotten any messages from any of my friends. There was none.

'Assholes,' I thought. 'I had just sent them a message a day ago and they haven't sent me crap.' I signed off my email account and then turned off the laptop.

I walked out of my room and headed towards the bathroom that was at the end of the hall next to otou-san's room. I walked in, seeing that it was not being used, and closed the door. I did my business and after brushing my teeth and washing my face, I left the bathroom and went downstairs. Heading towards the kitchen, I passed the living room where Fuka was still at.

"Hey, Fuka," she looked up at me. "Shouldn't you be going to sleep now or something?"

"I'll go in a while," was her answer. I just said a simply ok and headed to my destination. Once I was in the kitchen, I took out a water bottle from the fridge and headed back to my room. I closed the door and went back to my bed. Sitting down, I had a large gulp of water and afterwards, I placed the bottle on the table. I crawled towards the desk and pulled out a random manga.

"_One Piece_ it is then." I said as I read the cover of the manga.

This is what I practically do most of the time when I'm at home. It's either read, watch T.V. or movies, play video games or go online. Exciting huh? Hope you detected the sarcasm in my voice. Back in Kyoto it was like this too, but I at least did go out with my friends and all. Now I don't have any friends, yet.

Yup, this is the life of me, seventeen year old Ayase Setsuna. Let's hope that me moving gives me something fun and exciting to do. I just realized otou-san didn't give me the name of the school. Eh oh well, I'll just wait and see.


	2. Eh! Are You Sure This Isn't Disneyland?

**Disclaimer: Story plot and characters of Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. Any other character belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Eh?! Are You Sure This Isn't Disneyland?! Oh Great, Twins.

I woke up to an annoying noise. The tune wouldn't stop. It just kept going and going. I turned to face where the noise was coming from and I took notice that it was my cell phone. Groggily, I moved my right arm to reach the little device. I looked at it and it said that I had a new text message. I flipped the phone open looked at who the sender was. It was Fuka. I had a sweat drop on the back of my head. I opened the message and it said,

"Wake up! It's already one forty, you bear!"

Ah yes. They called me a bear since whenever I am on vacations or when it's the weekend, I tend to sleep in 'til twelve or even one in the afternoon. They call it hibernation. I call it a damn good ass rest.

I got up from my bed and without changing I headed towards the bathroom to do the morning routine. Used the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then washed my face. That's the morning routine. After I was done, I went downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Ohayo. Kazumi is back at school huh?" I said as I walked in.

"Why do you even say that when you know it's not the morning anymore? Yeah, she went back this morning." Fuka asked me as she cooked her lunch.

"Dunno. It's rather funny to me sometimes." I told her. "Hey make me something to eat."

She turned away from the stove and faced me. "You cook something. I am making my _own_ food."

I say down on the chair and said, "Aw c'mon! You know I can't cook much if my life depended on it." That was true. I can barely cook much. Shows how much my okaa-san didn't teach me. Hmm, I gotta make otou-san to teach me.

"Go make some instant ramen." She said as she finished cooking and placed all the food content on her plate. "Don't forget we have to leave in an hour and a half to Ouran."

'Ouran?' I questioned myself. I got up from my chair and went to the cupboards, looking for the ramen. On my first try, I found the delicious food. I can't help but love ramen. I boiled the water and opened the lid. As I waited for the water to be completely boiled, I began to bite my nails. I have the tendency to do that whenever I am bored or just nervous. That's why Kazumi never took me to get my nails done.

Once the water was ready, I poured it onto the ramen, its contents and had to wait another few minutes for it to cook. I may be a patient person, but there are times when I have no patience, especially when I am starving and all. Instantly once the ramen was ready, I got out a pair of chopsticks and began shoveling the food into my mouth. Oh the ramen goodness!

After eating, I threw the empty cup away and headed back upstairs. This time, my destination was to the bathroom to shower. I turned the water on and let it heat up as I grabbed towels from the small closet/cabinet in the bathroom. I placed the two towels in the hanger that was next to the shower and then stripped myself from my clothes. I stepped in and began to shower. Using my favorite shampoo, a pear scented one, I washed my short hair and afterwards, washed my body with also a pear scented body wash.

After my shower, I grabbed the first towel and wrapped it around my head, trapping my wet hair. I grabbed the last towel and wrapped it around my body. Getting out of the bathroom, I headed to my room. Once inside, I locked the door so no one could walk in on me, even though it was just me and Fuka at the time being.

I walked towards my closet and opened the door. I grabbed a pair of dark blue straight jeans and a black shirt that had a sakura tree at the hem of the shirt. I threw the two clothing items onto my bed as I walked towards the drawer. I opened the top one and I took out a pair of green boy short panties and a green matching bra. I also took out a pair of white socks.

After I threw those as well, I began to dry my body with the towel that was wrapped around me. As soon as I finished, I placed my undergarments on and soon after that, I put my jeans on. Once my jeans were on, I placed the black top on, but I had a little trouble since I still had the towel on my head. I managed to put it on, after I took the towel off, so my next step was putting on my deodorant.

Once that was done and complete, I towards the closet and grabbed a black studded belt. I bended down afterwards and grabbed a pair of black chucks. I put on the belt and soon after, my white socks. I placed my cell phone in the pocket, my keys too and grabbed my iPod with its ear buds. Picking up my shoes and a tote bag, where I dumped my iPod and keys while there was already gum and a pen inside of it, I walked downstairs and headed towards the living room. I plopped down next to Fuka and shook my hair around, wetting her in the process.

"Setsuna-nee, you're not a dog!" She whined as I stared blankly at her and tilted my head to the left. She sighed and said, "Hurry up, we gotta go now."

"Right-o!"

We walked towards the front door where we put our shoes on, opened the door while locking it behind us, and left to this so called 'Ouran' place. We walked in total silence for a while. I had the ear bud on my left ear, listening to the band Nirvana. Fuka, who was on my right, did the same thing, but instead of having the ear bud on her left ear, she had it on her right.

"Fuka, how far is this place?" I asked her while breaking the silence. She placed her hand in her pocket and took out the directions that otou-san left us.

"Not that far from here; like four blocks from here." She said.

"Ah." I said and once again, silence was present. Don't get me wrong, we do talk to each other, but whenever we listen to music, we are in a total different place.

Two blocks had passed by and the scenery around us began to change. It went from regular sized houses and apartments to bigger houses. I was just looking at all of the houses, amazed by how nice they looked.

'I bet we might even hit some mansions as we keep walking. Nah, they would most likely be like twenty minutes or so away from the school, by car.' I thought in my head.

Apparently, to Fuka's directions, the school was just up ahead. Well, what I _actually_ saw was a castle. Not a school. It was all _pink_! I shuddered at the sight. Pink everywhere. Seriously, this reminds me of the Disneyland castle that we went to when we were little kids. We walked passed the gate and kept on walking straight. Fuka suddenly stopped. I looked at her and asked what was wrong.

"We have to go to separate places to get our uniforms. I have to go to the middle school area while you go to the high school. Here," she handed me a sheet of paper. "This is the directions to the administration office. That's where we go pick up the uniform."

'Man she makes me feel like an idiot sometimes and I was in the top three back at Kyoto.' I thought in my head. "Alright. I'll call you once I am done and let's meet at this spot once we are done, okay?"

"Sure."

"Well laters, Fuka."

"Bye Setsuna-nee."

I parted form Fuka and began towards my destination. I looked around my surroundings as I walked to the place. The corridors are freakishly huge and empty. They must have been still in class. I looked at the paper and kept walking.

"Okay, I made a right once I came in, then a left, okay, now I have to-oof!" I crashed into someone and fell to the ground. "Ow! I'm sorry!" I said as I got up from the floor quickly and placed my hand in front for the person to grab.

I looked at the floor and saw the person that I had crashed into. It was a girl who had short brown hair and brown eyes to match and was wearing what I think is the boy's uniform. From what I can tell, she was a first year. The girl grabbed my hand and I helped lift her up.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you." The girl replied and then took notice of my paper on the floor. She bended down and lifted it from the ground. "This yours?"

"Oh yeah!" I told her as I rubbed the back of my neck and sweat drop. "I'm new and I have to go pick up my uniform."

"Oh, well I'm Fujioka Haruhi. And you are?" She said as she placed her hand out to shake mine.

"Ayase Setsuna. Nice to meet ya!" I said as I shook her hand.

"Same here. Would you like me to take you to the administration office to get your uniform?"

"If you can, please?"

She smiled and said, "Sure. C'mon."

We began walking towards the administration office when I began to ask her questions about the school.

"So Haru-chan, how's the school and all? Are you one of them rich kids?"

She laughed and said, "No I'm not one of the rich kids. I got in through a scholarship. Well the school is okay and all. Are you one?"

"Oh cool. Nope. My otou-san's boss is paying for me and my sister's tuition."

Suddenly, two girls passed us and my gosh those uniforms! It was a yellow butter-like color. There were puffs at the end of the shoulders and it was puffy in general. I have one word to describe it: Ew. The two girls that passed us looked at Haruhi and said, "Hi Haruhi-kun!" Haruhi in return said hello and the girls left, blushing like lunatics. Couldn't they tell that Haruhi is a girl?

"Hey Haru-chan, why do they think you're a boy and please don't tell me that I am gonna have to wear that hideous dress."

Haruhi stopped walking and looked at me shocked. She stuttered as she said, "H-how do y-you know that I-I am a girl?!"

I shrugged my shoulder and said, "Well, you have girl-like hands and you don't have an Adams Apple."

She stared at me blankly for a while and then said, "Oh. Well please don't tell no one about my secret. I have to stay as a boy so I can pay my debt to the Host Club."

"Host Club? What's that?" I asked curiously as we kept on walking.

"It's a club where seven guys, me included, entertain girls and such. We also do events. Just last week we had a dance party."

"Interesting. You should show it to me sometime. Sounds like a funny place to crash." I said with a grin.

Haruhi laughed too and we finally made it to the administration office. She accompanied me inside as I talked to the woman in the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my uniform and perhaps my schedule."

"Okay, name please?"

"Ayase Setsuna."

The woman got up from the desk and headed towards the back. I waited for a few minutes when she came back with my schedule and five of the ugly yellow duck dresses.

"Alright Ayase-sama, you're a senior correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Right, now here we have your schedule and the uniforms." She was about to hand me the dresses of doom when I stopped her.

"Um, would it be alright if I had the male uniform? I don't feel comfortable wearing dresses much."

The woman placed a hand on her chin and began to think. I crossed my fingers waiting for her answer. In my head I kept chanting, 'Please, please, please, please!'

"I don't see why not. Just give me your measurements and I'll go look for them."

"Thank you! I am a large in both shirts and the blazer. With the pants, my waist is a 32 and the length is 14." Curse the damn large hips!

She nodded her head and walked to the back. I turned to face Haruhi and I grinned. She looked surprised and said, "You're a senior?"

I pointed at myself with my right thumb and said, "Yup! Ayase Setsuna, seventeen years old, whose birthday is on August thirteenth, is a senior!" I began laughing and Haruhi just had a sweat drop in the back of her head.

I stopped laughing and looked at Haruhi. "Uhh, sorry about the random outburst, I tend to do that sometimes. I'm not weird, well I am, but I'm the cool weird. Gah, now I'm rambling. Sorry."

Then Haruhi started laughing. I tilted my head to the left in confusion. "You're funny, you know that."

"Sometimes I'm funny when I don't even know it. Me and my awesome weirdness."

"Ayase-sama, I have the uniforms for you."

Once I heard that sweat sentence, my eyes gleamed with happiness. I jumped towards the woman and hugged her saying thank you countless of times. After a minute, I let go of her and thank her one last time before grabbing the uniforms, placing them in my bag, and walking out with them.

"You know, you really can't look like a boy with your, um, body structure." Haruhi said as we walked out of the office.

I looked at her a smiled, "I know. That's why I am going to customize the pants."

"How?"

"Since you are my new bestest pal here, I shall let you know. I am going to have two pants that will remain the same, one that will be knee high pants, another would be halfway of my calves, and one I shall make into shorts. Also I have about two black skirts and other black jeans that I can wear, so I'll be mixing them a bit depending on the weather and that stuff." I explained to her.

She took in all the information that I gave her and said, "That's not a pretty bad idea."

"Thanks! Oh what are you doing this Saturday 'cause maybe we can hang out or something."

"So far I have nothing planned. Yeah we can hang out. Here's my number." She said as she searched for something to write her number. I handed her my phone and she said thanks. After putting her number she handed back my phone.

"I don't have a cell phone." Haruhi told me with blush, embarrassed.

"It's alright. Give me your hand." She handed me her left hand and I wrote down my number with a pen that I had in my bag. "Awesome, now we can call each other."

Haruhi smiled and agreed. "I should go back to class now. I'll see you tomorrow, Ayase-senpai."

"It's Setsuna, Haruhi. None of that senpai stuff."

She nodded her head and then waved goodbye, now heading towards her classroom. I waved back and now headed towards the exit. Luckily for me, I remembered the place. I may suck at directions, but once I see it, I can find my way back. Like photographic memory since I am mostly a visual learner.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Fuka. She answered and said that she was already at the fountain waiting for me. I hung up my cell and then began running to the fountain. I found her there waiting.

"Finally! Took you long enough." She said as she clutched her uniforms.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Relax, I was saying bye to a new friend."

This caught her attention. "You have a new friend?"

"Yup," I said with a proud smile. "Her name is Fujioka Haruhi. And we're gonna hang out tomorrow."

"Oh cool. Well, I'm gonna be at the neighbors house tomorrow hanging out."

"Ah okay. Well let's get home already. We have that dinner thing at like six and it's already four. We have to hurry or else Kazumi is going to be in the bathroom the entire time."

Fake lightning struck behind us. This is truly true because last time we had to go a wedding, Kazumi spent forever so me and Fuka had to manage on our own without having our hair straightened. Once we figured this out, we dashed on home running like mad men, well in this case mad women.

We got to the house and I quickly opened the door. We took off our shoes and we ran upstairs and to our own rooms. Once I was in mine, I threw my shoes in the closet and took out a dress. It was a purple color that reached my knees. It was a strapless dress too. I took out a pair of black flats and left them on the floor. Now that I had my clothes out, I needed to get that straightener. I did a mad dash towards the bathroom. Fuka was about to go and get but I told her that my hair won't take long since its short. She kindly let me had they device.

I walked inside the bathroom and plugged it in. I looked at my cell phone that was in my pocket and noticed that it was now four seventeen. After a minute, the flat iron was now ready and I began to flip out my hair. I finished in fifteen minutes and gave it to Fuka. I walked back to my room, since I didn't have to run back. I closed the door behind me and began to undress. From outside, I heard a car park.

"Damn, Kazumi must be here already. Eh, at least I'm done with the flat iron." I removed the straps of my bra and placed them on top of the dresser so I wouldn't lose them. I grabbed the dress and slipped it on. After adjusting it, I grabbed eyeliner, which was on my desk, and applied it. I grabbed one of my perfumes and sprayed myself once. When that was done, I grabbed a black purse where I put my cell phone and some gum, and lastly grabbed my shoes before leaving the room.

I walked downstairs just to find Kazumi on the couch watching television. She was already ready. Her hair was flat and she had on a black dress. Makeup was on her face and it made her look pretty.

"Otou-san here yet?" I asked her as I took a seat.

"No. He is already at his boss' place. He told me to drive us there and then he would drive you two back since I am going back to the dorms."

"Oh," was my only answer.

It was five twenty-four and Fuka was finally ready. Her hair was nice and straight and she wore a midnight blue dress that had little blue beads. We put our shoes on and headed towards Kazumi's car. As we drove, we listened to music, and wondered who the boss of our dad is.

We drove past Ouran and then we hit the mansions. Man they're extremely huge. We drove for another five minutes when we arrived at a specific mansion. We drove up and once we were in front of the house, what seemed to be valet drivers opened the door for us and helped us out of the car. Then, one of them took the keys and went to park the car. One of the maids led us to the mansion where we were taken to a parlor room, I think. We saw our dad there chatting with a beautiful woman who seemed to be about thirty something years old, but looked young. She had auburn hair and what looked like goldenish eyes. I also took notice that there were two boys there, who looked younger than me.

"The rest of the Ayase family is here." The maid said and with that, she left. We stood next to one another by height.

"Ah my girls!" Otou-san said as he stood up and walked over to hug us. He then led us to the woman who stood up as well. Her two sons right behind them.

"Girls, this is Hitachiin Yuzuha, my boss. Yuzuha-san, these are my children. This is Kazumi, my eldest daughter," he said as Kazumi said hello. "My little one, Fuka," he pointed Fuka out who also said hello. "And lastly my middle child, Setsuna."

Ah crap, my turn. I looked towards the woman and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Hitachiin-san."

"Please call me, Yuzuha-san. These are my two boys, Hikaru," the one with his hair parted to my right bowed, "and this is Kaoru." The one with his hair parted to my left bowed soon after. They both looked exactly like their mother.

"Dinner is served." A butler announced and led all of us towards the dining hall.

I looked around my surroundings, taking everything in. Man this place is _so_ big. I can really get lost around here. As we kept walking, I suddenly felt someone wrap their arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders. I looked towards my right and left and saw the two attractive twins that were at least an inch taller than me.

"You're Setsuna, right?" They both asked together. Me being speechless by their recent action simply nodded my head. They both grinned and said, "Nice to meet you Setsuna!"

"I'm Hikaru," the one on my left said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the one on my right said.

'Jeez, I have a feeling this is going to be hell.'

We arrived to the dining room and I, unfortunately, was sitting in between the twins. Kaoru sat to his okaa-san's left, while my otou-san sat on her right. Next to him was Kazumi, who was glaring at me for sitting next to the twins, and next to her was Fuka.

Dinner was, whoa! I had never seen that many exquisite foods ever. I ate anything that was offered to me and by the time dinner was over, I was uberly stuffed. We sat around the table afterwards, learning about each other. For some reason, the twins were actually silent for a while.

"Setsuna-chan, you're a senior, am I correct?" Yuzuha-san's voice caught my attention.

"Yes your correct, Yuzuha-san."

She smiled at my answer and said, "My boys are first years at the high school division. Perhaps they can show you around when you start classes."

I smiled politely and said, "That would be nice." I looked at two boys and said, "You don't mind, do you?"

An evil grin appeared on their faces as Hikaru said, "We don't mind, Setsuna-senpai."

Kaoru then said, "We can show you everything. Including..."

"The Host Club." They both said together.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'


	3. Meeting the Host Club

**Here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review since it helps me out and all.**

**Samansa4: **Thanks!! I'm really glad you like this story.

**Rinwei: **Thank you lots for adding this story to your favorites!!

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club, characters, plot and all belong to Hatori Bisco. Any other character belongs to me...Now that we got that established, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Meeting the Host Club

After coming back from the dinner, I immediately changed and crashed in bed. Those twins are really something alright. They would always ask me questions and such about me. In the end, they learned the I love chocolate, am seventeen, in class three A, that my favorite subjects are English, Biology, and History, and that I am currently single. I seriously don't get why they even asked me that question. Before we had left, they asked for my cell phone number. I gave it to them and I got theirs.

I actually learned about them as well. Whenever they asked me the questions, I would ask them too. I learned that Hikaru likes Italian and super spicy food, that he is sixteen, is in one A, that his favorite subjects are Math, Physics, and Chemistry, and that he too is currently single. With Kaoru, I learned that he likes Italian and super spicy food as well, he is sixteen, same class with his brother, his favorite subjects are English and Modern Literature, and that he is single, as well. Just by watching them, I began to observe the differences in their tone of voice. If I keep doing this, maybe in two weeks I'll be able to tell them apart.

Now it's Saturday and I am just lying in bed listening to my music. I was in my pajamas still since it was barely twelve thirty-four and simply reading a book called _Twilight_. It's rather addicting. My cell phone next to me began to vibrate. I looked at the caller I.D. and noticed that it was Haruhi.

"Moshi moshi." I answered.

"Hi Setsuna!"

"Hey Haruhi! So what do you want to do today?" I asked her as I sat up, putting the book on the small table next to me.

"Well, I have to go meet up with the Host Club so I can get my costume fitted for next week's Cherry Blossom Festival."

"That sounds a bit fun. Oh! Can I come? I wanna meet this Host Club of yours?"

"Are you sure? They are pretty weird."

"Haruhi, weird is my middle name. Not literally ya know, but I can handle those guys."

"Alright if you insist."

"Great!"

I gave her my address and she said that she would be here in about fifteen minutes. Now knowing that I have a time limit, I got up from bed and searched my closet for something to wear. I grabbed out a pair of capri jeans and I also got out a black shirt. I took off my pajamas, throwing them back to my bed, and slipped on the clothes.

I looked at my drawer and grabbed some black jelly bracelets. From the drawer I grabbed some black ankle length socks and placed them on. Walking over to my tote bag that I left on the desk, I took out some money from my wallet and placed it in my back pocket, put my cell phone in the front left pocket, and placed my pack of gum in my other back pocket.

After grabbing a pair of punk styled chucks and combing my hair to make it spike out a bit, I walked downstairs. I sat one the couch and not caring, put my shoes on. I waited for a while when there was a knock on my door. I headed to the door and opened it. There stood Haruhi with blue jeans and a blue thin sweater over her body.

"Hi Setsuna. Nice house you have here."

"Thanks Haru-chan. Oh and you can call me Suna-chan or Setsu-chan since those are my nicknames. Let me get my keys and we'll bounce."

She laughed and said, "Alright, Suna-chan."

I grabbed my keys that were, for some strange reason, on the couch and left the house. We walked along side another. I asked her how the Host Club was yesterday and she told me that it was fine. Strange as usual was her answer. I laughed and was more interested in this club.

"What did you do yesterday, Suna-chan?" She asked me as we neared the castle-like campus.

"Well, me and my family went to dinner to my otou-san's boss' place. Man it was so huge. I thought I'd get lost."

Haruhi laughed. "That's true. I don't know how those rich people don't get lost or anything."

"Dunno. Maybe they have maps of their place."

We just finished climbing these stairs now when my shoes laces got untied.

"Damn shoes!" I said as I got down on one knee and began to tie them.

"Want me to wait for you?" She asked.

"No it's cool. Oh and do me a favor. If they ask what took you so long or something along those lines, say that you were walking with Setsu-chan. Man that would be hilarious."

She placed her hand on her chin, smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan. I'll give you the directions to the place."

Apparently I had to go to the East Wing and find the third music room. I told her that I got it and said to her that she should get going and that I would meet her there. She walked away and I began to tie my shoes.

I waited for about two minutes after tying my shoes when I began walking back to my destination. I walked passed two music rooms and finally got to the third music room. Shouting was heard as I approached the door. I leaned my head against the door to hear what whoever was saying.

"Haruhi, otou-san does not permit you to see or be near this boy! Otou-san, otou-san wants to keep you to himself!" A male voice shouted. I chuckled lightly and opened the door.

Once the door was open, I was in awe. Six handsome boys were around Haruhi. Two of them I recognized.

"Hey, Haru-chan! Seems I got here in the nick of time, eh?"

"Setsu-chan, you took a while on purpose huh?" She muttered.

"Setsu-chan is a girl?!" A blonde said. He was currently holding Haruhi against his chest.

Haruhi pushed herself away from the boy and walked over to me. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to them. I looked at all the boys in front of me.

The blonde was rather tall, maybe being six feet or something along those lines, and he had purplish blue eyes. Rather pretty in my opinion. He wore blue jeans and had on a white nice looking shirt.

Next to him was a boy who had black hair and grey looking eyes behind glasses. Something in my guts told me that this guy seemed to be manipulative. He had on dark grey pants and a purple shirt.

There was another besides the blonde who looked like a little kid; he had light brown hair and brown eyes. In his hands, he was holding a pink bunny to his chest. I thought he was extremely cute; I want him as a kid brother. He wore blue shorts and had on a white shirt with a hood.

Behind the little boy was a tall, attractive guy. He had black hair and dark grey eyes. He held a quiet face expression. In my eyes, he is hot and my type. Tall, dark and handsome. He wore dark blue jeans with a white shirt and a red jacket over the shirt.

"Ah, Setsuna-senpai!" The heard two voices speak at the same time. I looked towards my right and there were Hikaru and Kaoru, grinning. They wore khaki pants, while Hikaru had on a blue sleeve-less shirt as Kaoru wore an orange sleeve-less shirt.

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru." I waved at them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you know this girl?!" The blonde asked as he ran towards them.

"Of course we know her. We met her yesterday at dinner." They both said at the same time.

"So it was Hikaru and Kaoru's mansion you went to." Haruhi whispered in my ear.

"Yup!"

I walked up closer to the group of males and said, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Ayase Setsuna!"

"Ah yes, Ayase-san, the new student. Seventeen years old, in class three A, commoner, the Hitachiin family is paying you and your two sisters tuitions, grades are exceptionally impressive, and so on. Anything else I am missing?" The boy with glasses said.

I looked at Haruhi and gave her a 'WTF?!' face. She looked at me as well and whispered, "That's Ootori Kyouya. He is the Shadow King. Knows all since he researches practically everyone."

"Ah." That was the only thing I said.

"Forgive me princess, my name is Suou Tamaki." The blonde said as he grabbed my hand and placed his other hand on my lower back.

"Perv." Once I said that, he immediately let go of my hand and ran over to a corner. Dark rain clouds had appeared on his head.

The twins laughed and said, "Nice one, Setsuna-senpai!"

The Kyouya guy walked over to me and bowed as he said, "Ootori Kyouya. Pleasure meeting you, Ayase-senpai."

"Nice to meet you too. But please call me by my name and not my surname, if you may." I told him as he stood back up straight.

"Of course."

I smiled at him when I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I looked down and noticed that it was the little kid.

"Hi! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Call me Honey, ne. And this is Usa-chan!" Honey said as he held the pink rabbit up to my face.

I got down on my knees and patted his head. "Nice to meet you, Honey-kun and you too, Usa-chan."

He then pointed behind him towards the tall handsome boy. "And this is Morinozuka Takashi, Suna-chan. You can call him Mori. We both are in the same class are you!"

"Aa." Mori said with a small smile.

My eyes tore away from Mori and went back directly to Honey. "You're in my class?"

Honey nodded his head and said, "Yup! We are going to have lots of fun, ne? Do you want to eat some cakie, Suna-chan?"

"Uh sure." I said as I stood up. Immediately, Honey grabbed my arm and led me to a table where there were tons of cakes. I was in between him and Mori.

"What type of cakie do you want, Suna-chan?" Honey said with a cute smile.

"Uh, chocolate please?" I asked.

Mori handed me a piece and I thanked him. He nodded his head and drank his tea. Honey was simply devouring as many cakes as he could.

'How can he be so tiny and eat that load full of cake?' I thought. I simply just ignored the question in my head and began eating my cake.

With the rest of the Host Club...

They simply watched as Setsuna hanged out with Honey and Mori. All of them were huddled in a group, Haruhi included.

"Tono (M' Lord), this is the girl we told you about yesterday." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"And what is it that you told Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, now curious.

"Well, we thought that perhaps she can join the club," Kaoru said as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru continued the sentence,

"As a maid or waitress."

Kyouya looked at me carefully, observing my every move. 'Hmm, perhaps this can increase our profits a bit since we will be giving more attention to the ladies.'

"You told Tamaki-senpai that?! How can you when you barely met her and she just moved here?!" Haruhi questioned the two twins.

"We weren't really thinking about that." The twins replied as they shrugged their shoulders.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Hikaru, Kaoru! What do you think Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as his eyes gleamed with excitement of news of perhaps having a new daughter.

"I'll think about it." Kyouya said.

'Shadow King is plotting something in his head. Not good.' Haruhi thought as she looked at Kyouya.

Back with the Senior Trio...

I ate the cake in less than three minutes. I can't help it. I _love_ cake. Especially chocolate!

"Suna-chan, what's your favorite flavor of cake?" Honey asked me with pink flowers floating around him.

"My favorite would have to be chocolate." I said with a smile.

"I like strawberry and chocolate and lots more!" Honey said with the most adorable smile. I felt like kidnapping him for a second there.

For the remainder of the day, well while I was waiting for Haruhi, I hanged out with my fellow seniors and learned a bit about them. Well, I kinda learned a bit, but they learned more about me. I looked towards the rest of the Host Club and saw them measuring Haruhi. Actually, it was Hikaru and Kaoru that were measuring her. In the end though, Tamaki was chasing the twins around saying that they were acting perverted to his "precious daughter".

"Well boys, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you all on Monday. Let's go Haru-chan." I said to them before walking towards the door. Right when I touched the handle, someone was tugging the end of my red shirt.

"Suna-chan, will you be coming to the Host Club on Monday?" Honey asked as he held Usa-chan.

"Un (Yeah)." I said with a nod.

We both left the club and began our way out of Ouran.

"They are a weird bunch, Haru-chan." I told her as I cross my arms behind my head. "But I like them."

"You may like them now, just wait until they try to force you into one of their costumes." Haruhi said to me.

"As long as it is not perverted in any way, shape, or form. Anything else you want to do today?" I said while looking at her.

She placed her finger on her chin, thinking of all the possibilities that we could do. I too began pondering about what can be done around here. But then I realized that I don't even know what's around here.

"How about I show you around the neighborhood? I can show you the market place, park, and any other places that we show up around."

I grinned at her and said, "That sounds like a plan to me!"


	4. First Day at Ouran Private Academy

**Alright, another chapter!**

**poesumo: **I'm glad that you found my story interesting so far. Hope that you continue to like it!

**Black-HunterXX: **Thank you for saying that it's good. Makes me all warm and happy. I know, huh. I'm currently brainstorming for that. Lol!

**Disclaimer: Ouran and all of it's characters and plot belongs to Bisco Hatori. All others belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter Four: First Day at Ouran Private Academy

Ringing and ringing and even more ringing. That's what I woke up to this morning. I slammed my hand down the alarm clock and groaned. I looked at the clock as green neon lights showed that it was six in the morning.

"I hate mornings!" I said in a grumpy tone. If there's anything that I hate, it's waking up early. Especially when you can't get much sleep the night before.

Let me inform you on what happened on Saturday and Sunday. After meeting the Host Club on Saturday, I got to know all the shops around the place, thanks to Haruhi. She said to me that she was going to meet me up at seven fifteen in the morning to walk together to school. Sunday was spent buying anything I need for school and such. I also fixed my clothing for school and by that I mean that I fixed the pants to my liking.

I, reluctantly, got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Luckily for me, it was unoccupied. After showering and everything else that I normally do, I went back to my room and began to get ready for school. I took out the blazer, white shirt, tie, and a black skirt that rested halfway from my thighs.

I laid out the clothing and grabbed a white bra and a fresh pair of undies as well as some black shorts that was a bit shorter than the skirt. Putting that on, I grabbed a white muscle t-shirt and placed it over the bra. After that, I placed on the skirt. I seriously have no clue as how I got the skirts. All I know is that I won't be using them as much, unless I fell like it. Since I had a certain amount of clothing on me, I went back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. When it comes to taking a shower, I mostly do it at night but since I stayed up late fixing the pants, I wasn't able to shower the night before.

The sound of the door knocking on the bathroom caught my attention again. It was a good thing I was about to finish. I opened the door and there stood my father.

"I'm going to work already. There's a bento ready for you and Fuka to take for school. Bye and love you." Otou-san said and afterwards gave me a kiss on top of my head.

"Thanks otou-san, and love you too. Have a good day."

He smiled at me and left downstairs and out the door. I closed the bathroom door after he had left and finished blow drying my hair. Once finished, it was nice and silky and the end of my hair spiked out. Putting the blow dryer away, I went back to my room and finished getting ready. Then placed on the white button up shirt and left it unbuttoned, not bothering to even button it up. The tie was something I was having a problem with. I have no idea how to put them on.

"Crap. Maybe Haruhi knows."

All I know is that I gotta ask otou-san to fix my other ties. I put the blazer on and then went in front of the mirror.

"Not bad. I look pretty awesome. But something is missing." I said to myself. I walked towards the desk and found something that I can use. I grabbed three small buttons and placed them on the next to the little collar part that was next to the schools logo. Jeez I suck at remembering the name; maybe I should pay more attention to clothing and such now? I'll think about it.

I grabbed my black chucks as well as my messenger bag. There was no way in hell I was going to be carrying around some sort of briefcase as a backpack. After grabbing that, I got my iPod, cell phone, keys, and some gum. As you can see, I need to have my iPod with me at all times since I survive with my music. In the case of gum, I have the tendency to have to chew on something.

Walking down the stairs, I heard noise coming from the living room. I walked in and I noticed that Fuka was watching the news or something. She was dressed in her middle school uniform. Now if the high school division of Ouran was able to wear that, then I wouldn't mind. Not like those duck dresses.

"Fuka, you got all your stuff?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

She looked at me and nodded. But then she noticed my uniform. "Aren't you supposed to wear the _female_ uniform?"

"You expect _me_ to wear that fuguly thing? No way! Besides this is the female version of the male uniform that I made. Pretty cool huh?"

"Nope."

I had a chibi moment saying, "Why not?! I worked really hard on some of this stuff and you just saying that makes me feel not loved!"

Fuka just sweat dropped at my remark. Knocking was heard on the door and I stopped my fussing. I placed my shoes on and said, "C'mon. Grab both our bentos and let's go. We are walking with a friend of mine."

She nodded and went to go grab the bento boxes as I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Haruhi with the male uniform, just like the day I had met her.

"Ohayo, Suna-chan." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Ohayo. We'll head out right now. I'm just waiting for Fuka."

"Oh. She is your little sister right."

I nodded and said, "Yup. Oh and she knows that you're a girl but promised to keep it a secret as well. Fuka, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Fuka shouted as she finally showed up. I grabbed my bento from her hands and then did a quick introduction.

"Fuka, this is Fujioka Haruhi. Haruhi, this is brat number two Fuka."

"I'm not a brat, you idiot. Nice to meet you Haruhi-chan." Fuka said as she and Haruhi bowed a little to one another.

"Nice to meet you, Fuka-chan."

"Introductions done, let's go!"

We left the house and made our way towards Ouran. All of us talking about anything that came to mind and I asked Haruhi if she knew how to tie a tie. It was a good thing she did. She fixed it for me and I thanked her. Fuka really got along with Haruhi. We finally approached the school around seven twenty and there were people there already. Haruhi and I waved bye to Fuka.

"Good luck, brat!" I shouted as I was getting strange glanced from the people around me.

"Shut up you idiot! I'll see you at home."

"Yeah, yeah."

Haruhi just sweat dropped at how we acted with one another. I faced Haruhi and said, "Shall we get going now?"

She nodded and we walked towards the inside of the building. As we kept walking, students were whispering to each other.

"Who does she think she is, walking with Haruhi-kun?" I heard a girl say.

Oh man how I wanted to laugh. It's just too funny that these girls are extremely dense! I heard some of the male students saying who is that and all that crap. Men are always perverted; and girls are too. Seriously! This proves my theory that everyone is perverted in their own way.

"Where are we even going, Haru-chan?" I asked her.

"I guess we can meet up with the Host Club."

"To the Host Club it is!"

So many freaking stairs! It felt like it was never ending and all. When we arrived to the Host Club, we opened the door. All the club members were there, dressed in their uniforms just sitting around and hanging out. They looked at our direction.

"Ohayo!" I said with a smile.

"My precious daughters are here!" Tamaki said as he ran towards us and glomped us to death. My god he hugs way too tightly. We managed to escape from his grip, but when he noticed my attire, he glomped me again.

"Setsuna, my beloved new daughter, you look beautiful in that outfit." While choking me, he looked at Haruhi and said, "Why can't you dress like your sister, Haruhi?!"

"Tono, you're kinda choking Setsuna-senpai right now." The twins said.

I was waving my arms frantically trying to breathe. I looked over at Hunny and Mori and managed to mouth out, "Help me". In a flash, I was removed from Tamaki's death grip and I was lifted up in the air for a while. I looked at my savior and noticed that it was Mori.

'Crap, please don't blush. Oh, too late.' I felt blood rushing towards my face as he still held me up.

"Arigato, Mori." I said as she placed me down. He smiled at me and nodded.

I faced Tamaki and gave him a glare. I walked towards him and bonked him in the head. "You could have killed me!"

His eyes widened and he got down on his knees saying, "Forgive me, daughter! Otou-san didn't mean for you to get killed!"

I just said, "Whatever." I walked back towards Haruhi, who was at the time being, next to Kyouya. He was writing something in his little book thingy. I stood next to him and asked, "Whatcha writing?"

He snapped the book closed and said, "Nothing of your concern, Setsuna-senpai."

"Aw c'mon, Kyouya-kun."

"No."

I pouted and walked away from him. I went to sit down on one of the couches and just sat there with my arms crossed. My face was still pouting. I felt someone besides me and two pairs of arms were now holding me. Hikaru and Kaoru were now besides me. Hikaru, who was on my left, had is arms around shoulders and Kaoru, who was on my right, had his arms around my waist.

"Kyouya-senpai, how can you be mean to our toy?" they both said as they rubbed their cheeks against my own.

'What the hell are these two doing? Toy?!' I thought as they kept rubbing their faces. An evil thought ran through my mind as they kept going.

"Hikaru...Kaoru..." They both stopped rubbing their face and looked at me. I pouted my lips and said, "I need someone to cheer me up. Can you both do that?"

Curiosity hit their eyes and they said, "How?"

I spoke in a seductive tone and while rubbing their thighs I said, "I think you know how."

The two sprang away from the couch holding their noses as they had a major nose bleed. I just sat there, laughing my ass off. Everyone, besides the twins, had their eyes wide. I just rolled off the couch and kept on laughing. I began to calm down after a few minutes.

"Oh man that was comedy." I said as I wiped a tear that was close to falling.

The Twins recovered from the nosebleed, since they had tissues inside of their nostrils, and carefully approached me.

"That was pretty good Setsuna-senpai." Kaoru said as he stood next to his brother.

"It was like our 'Brotherly Love' technique." Hikaru said.

"'Brotherly Love'? What's that?" I asked now interested.

"For that you will have to come to the Host Club." Kyouya said to me.

"I'm coming, since I promised to Hunny that I would be coming. Right Hunny?" I said while looking at the small senior.

"Uh huh!" He said with a cute smile.

"Well then, now that we have everything settled, we should be heading to classes now." Haruhi said as she stood next to Tamaki.

"Right, let's go." I said as I walked out the door. It was a minute later that I realized I had no idea where my homeroom was exactly. I went back inside of the music room and said, "Where is my classroom anyways?" Everyone, besides Mori and Kyouya, anime fell.

I was now walking along side Mori and Hunny. We had a few minutes before class was going to start. Hunny was cheerfully throwing Usa-chan up in the air while catching him when he fell and Mori was carrying Hunny's briefcase as he was his quiet self.

"Suna-chan, I would button up your shirt if I was you before we get to class." Hunny said as he caught Usa-chan.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because we don't want another boy looking at you. That's what Takashi thinks. Ne?"

I looked at Mori and he just kept his no emotion face. But for some reason, I swear I saw a tint of pink somewhere in his cheeks.

"Oh, okay then." I began to button up my shirt and fixed my tie.

Once we got to the class, Hunny smiled and said good luck to me while Mori nodded. I was confused for a second when I saw what appeared to be my new Sensei.

"Hello, you must be Ayase Setsuna. I'm Yumichiko Haruka-sensei." My new female sensei was a bit shorter than me by at least an inch or two. She had brown hair that was up in a bun and was dressed in a nice suit. She faced the class and then said, "Class this is the new student, Ayase Setsuna. Ayase-san, please introduce yourself."

'Ah I can see why they were saying good luck.' I began to squirm in the skirt that I was wearing. "Hello, my name is Ayase Setsuna. I hope to be good friends with you all. Please treat me well and I shall do the same to you." I said as I bowed down a little. My classmates applauded and I smiled.

"Well Ayase-san, you, may take a seat behind Haninozuka-san."

"Hai, Yumichiko-sensei."

I walked down the aisle and once I reached my desk, I took a seat.

'Let hell begin!'

Classes went by normally. Math class, the one I disliked, went a bit slower than normal, while English went by extremely fast. I really liked how our sensei was really into the book we were going to read. It was going to be _Memoirs of a Geisha_. I loved this book and I didn't mind reading it again. As time went a bit faster, lunch had finally arrived.

"Lunch time, Suna-chan! Let's go!" Hunny said as he grabbed my arm.

"Hold up, Hunny. I have to get my bento out from my bag." I reached down and grabbed my black messenger bag. I got the box and then said, "Alright, let's go!"

Hunny led the way as I stood next to Mori. I looked at him for a second to take in his looks and then as soon as his head was about to turn my direction, I faced my face forward. He really was a handsome guy in my opinion and he was really sweet in his own way since he takes care of Hunny. It's like if they are brothers in some sorts.

We arrived at the cafeteria and I was really surprised at my surroundings. There were two floors and a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

'My gosh this is so high class.' I was literally taken away with my surroundings. I shifted the bento to my left hand as I moved the hair that always would fall over my left eye.

I suddenly felt a hand take my own and I noticed that it was Hunny. He smiled so cutely as he nudged his head towards the right. The Host Club was all there. We walked and for a moment, I stumbled on my own feet. For being a dancer back at my old school, I was sure clumsy. I felt two hands grab my waist and I looked behind me. Mori was holding me so I wouldn't fall.

"Be careful. You might get hurt." He told me.

All I did was nod and say, "Thanks." As soon as he stood me up properly and let go of my waist, we walked towards the table. That's when I realized, I heard him speak a long sentence and towards me. A blush crept up my face and I shook my head to make it go away.

"Suna-chan, are you alright?" Haruhi asked as I took a seat. I was sitting next to Hunny, who was next to Mori, who was next to Kyouya. Across from me was Haruhi who sat next to Hikaru, who was next to Kaoru, who was next to Tamaki.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm totally fine. Haha." I said as I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Oh you brought a bento too, Haruhi. Whatcha have in there?"

"Some of yesterdays leftovers and some fried eggs. What do you have?" She asked after listing her food.

"Uhh, that's a good question. What did otou-san make me?"

Haruhi stared at me with wide eyes. "You can't cook?"

"My okaa-san never got around to teaching me back at Hongō." I simply shrugged as I opened the lid. I found a salmon onigiri there as well as some sushi from last nights dinner.

"What do you mean? Why can't she teach you here?" Tamaki asked as he began to eat his food.

"She can't. She and otou-san got divorced when I was seven." I simply said as I took a bite from the sushi.

Silence was all around us. I looked away from the bento and up towards everyone. Hunny looked as he was about to cry; Mori had a face that showed sympathy; Haruhi had a sad face as well as the Twins; Tamaki's face looked dazed, as if he knew how I was feeling; and Kyouya's face held no emotion.

"Suna-chan, you didn't grow up with your okaa-san? That's sad. Poor Suna-chan!" Hunny began to cry tears as he wrapped his small arms around my waist. I hugged the child looking senior and said,

"Don't cry Hunny. It's okay. I sometimes go and visit her during weekends and such." I said to him with a smile. He stopped his crying and smiled.

After that small depressing moment that we all had, things went back to how they were before it happened. We ate our lunch and had fun. I'm really starting to like this place. Yes there may be some people that are rude or spoiled or mean and all, but there are also good hearted people as well. From what I have seen with the Host Club, they are a good bunch of teens. I'm really glad that I bumped into Haruhi last Friday.

Classes had finally ended and it was finally after school. And that meant freedom! Oh wait, not yet.

"Suna-chan! Suna-chan! Time to go to the Host Club!" Hunny said to be as he bounced out of his desk with Mori behind him.

"Ah, I'll be there in a while. I have to go meet up with my little sister. Then I'll meet up with you guys."

"You have a sister?" He asked so excitedly.

"Yeah. I actually have two of them. Well, I'll see you guys soon."

"Okay! We open up in thirty minutes. Bye!" Hunny and Usa-chan waved at me. Mori just nodded his head and smiled. I smiled back at him and waved.

As I walked out of the classroom, I grabbed my cell phone and pressed down her speed dial number. I waited for a few rings until she picked up.

"What do you want?" She asked over the phone. And just by hearing the tone, she seemed annoyed.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I'll be home late. Most likely I'll be there at five or six. Did I interrupt something?" I said to her as I stood besides a window.

"Yes you did. I'll see you at home."

"Alright then. Laters Fuka."

"Bye." And with that, she hanged up the phone. I laughed to myself as I placed me cell back inside of my messenger bag. I began to walk towards the Third Music Room. I walked in a slow pace since I still had time to before it opened.

I pulled out my iPod and placed the ear buds on. I placed it on Shuffle Mode and let the music take me away as I walked. I was listening to The Fall of Troy and I kept bobbing my head to the beat.

As I got closer to the music room, I began to see more girls. 'I bet they are waiting for them to open up.' I just ignored the looks that were being given to me and I kept walking. As I began to approach the room, I took notice that there were no girls waiting outside. 'Weird.' I opened the door and suddenly, I found rose petals flying towards me.

"Welcome." I heard.

I walked in more and there I found the Host Club. Tamaki was sitting on a chair, being the center. Behind him was Kyouya and to his left were the twins. On Kyouya's right was Mori and in front of Mori was both Hunny and Haruhi.

'Holy crap.' I thought in my head as I held my hand over my heart.

"Aw look at Setsuna-hime, you were left breathless by my good looks, eh?" Tamaki said as he came over to me and held my left hand.

I snatched my hand away from him and said, "No! Those freaking rose petals could have gotten into my mouth and I could have choked!"

He backed away from me for a moment and said, "Well at least you're alive. Now which type would you like?"

"'Type'?"

Tamaki guided me towards the rest and as he pointed to Kyouya, "Cool type?"

'What the hell is cool about him? Most likely his cool, and by cool I mean evil, demeanor.' I thought as I saw Kyouya 'smile'.

"The Little Devil Type," He said as he pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru.

'Yep they are little devils.'

"Loli-shota Type," He pointed towards Hunny as Hunny smiled his really cute smile.

'Cute!'

He pointed towards Mori as he said, "Wild Type."

A perverted smile appeared in my head as I thought, 'Wild eh? Just the way I like them.'

"The Natural Type," He said once he pointed to Haruhi, who wasn't even paying attention.

'Natural? Why natural?'

Then he suddenly grabbed my chin and said, "Or would you like me, the Prince Type?"

I moved his hand and said, "I call Haruhi."

I walked over to Haruhi and said, "Let's go, entertainment!"

She just sweat dropped and said, "I don't entertain like that you little perv."

Once we sat down I said, "Haruhi, Haruhi, I have a theory which I am working really hard to prove on. Well not really, but I am working on it. My theory is that everyone is a pervert in their own way. It all depends on how the person is."

"Why do you even have that theory?" She asked me.

"I was bored one day and that suddenly came into my head." I honestly answered. She just sweat dropped.

Throughout the entire club, I watched how all these girls fawn over every member. I had excused myself and walked past the Hikaru and Kaoru's area, when I stopped walking.

'Oh my God!' I thought as I looked at them. A blush had crept upon my cheeks.

They were both extremely close to one another as if they were going to kiss one another. I wasn't sure who was holding whose chin since my whole concentration was on their closeness. See, this is what I mean about everyone being a perv. These girls, and me, were having perverted thoughts. I walked away from them and their incest acts.

"Suna-chan, Suna-chan! Come sit and have cakie with us!" Hunny said as he called me from his seat.

I walked over to him and Mori. Their recent client's time was up, so now it was just them two. I sat down across from them and smiled.

"Chocolate cake, correct?" Mori asked as he passed me a plate with chocolate cake.

"Yes. Thank you." I said as I took it. I began to eat the cake piece by piece.

"Do you like the club, Suna-chan?" Hunny asked me.

I nodded as I swallowed a piece of cake. "I think it's kinda cute in some weird way. Seeing you boys entertain girls with witty remarks."

Hunny smiled and said, "Glad you like it."

Mori nodded as if he was saying that he was glad that she liked it. I smiled and continued eating my cake.

By the time that the club ended, I was ready to go home. I had homework to do and I had to clean my room and I don't know what else. I placed the strap of my messenger bag on my right shoulder when all the boys and Haruhi approached me. Everyone, except Haruhi, looked excited.

"Setsuna-senpai." Kyouya said.

"Yeah, Kyouya?"

"We all were wondering, if you would like to join the Host Club?"

"And what would I be doing if I was in this club?"

"We would like you to be a maid or waitress."

I pondered for a minute. Would I really want to be a waitress to a couple of guys?

"No." I straight out said.

"Why not?" Tamaki cried out as he was jumped right in front of me.

"Because I do not like to serve other people that I don't even know. I only serve for my family and, maybe if I want, friends. Not strangers. But I'll still come and visit."

"Aw, but Suna-chan would look really cute if she had on a maid costume. Ne, Takashi?" Hunny said.

"Aa," was all that Mori said, saying that he too agreed.

I blushed and said, "Well, I don't really like wearing dresses much. Especially any that has ruffles. Well, I should get going. I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye now!"

I heard them say bye to me as I neared the door. I opened the door and walked out. I grabbed my green Ipod Nano from my bag and placed the ear buds on my ear. I walked down all those stairs and out the building.

The sky was filled with various oranges and yellows. It was nice and peaceful out as I walked. I saw children running back to their houses, most likely to eat their dinners, and I saw random couples walking together. I sighed. There were times when I missed having a boyfriend, but there are times when I don't want one. Maybe I'm just not ready for another one. Or, I'm just scared.

I got home and once I opened the door, I shouted, "I'm home." I removed my shoes and walked up towards my room. I threw the shoes on the floor and I tossed my messenger bag on my bed. I took off the blazer and placed it back in the closet with the other two that was given to me. I took off the tie and threw it on top of the dresser. Taking off the button up shirt and skirt, I threw them at the hamper. I kept on the shorts and the white muscle shirt. I walked downstairs to find Fuka and otou-san already eating dinner.

"Couldn't you both have at least waited for me?" I asked as I took a seat on one of the chairs.

"You should know by now that dinner time in this house is at six thirty sharp." Otou-san said as he took a sip of miso soup.

"It ain't my fault that I was hanging out with friends." I said to him as I grabbed my chopsticks.

Suddenly I was engulfed in a giant hug. "Otou-san is so proud of his two girls! Making new friends on the first day of school!"

"Otou-san, you're choking me." I muttered out as he held me tightly.

Dinner finished and soon it was time for me to do homework. I locked myself in my room to concentrate. Madonna was blasting as I did my Math homework. Like I said, music is a big part of my life so it always has to be around me. After homework, I cleaned my room a bit and lied down on my bed to read the book assigned for English. My cell phone soon rang and I picked it up.

"Talk to me." I said.

"Hey Suna-chan." It was Haruhi.

"Ah, Haru-chan. What's up?"

"Please tell me that you're coming tomorrow to the Host Club?"

"I'm coming to the Host Club. It's the Cherry Blossom Festival thingy right?" I asked as I moved any hair from my face.

"Yup. Thank goodness you're coming."

I laughed, "It mustn't be that bad. I bet you're gonna look adorable. Did they really want me to join the club as a maid?"

"Yeah. It was Hikaru and Kaoru's idea to have you join."

"Really? Well that's a really interesting piece of information. Well, if I was offered a different position, then maybe I would have joined."

We kept talking for another twenty minutes, when she announced that she was going to sleep. Before saying bye, I told her that I'd meet up with her at school. After hanging up, I went to get ready for sleep. Once in bed, I set my alarm up for seven and finally went to sleep.


	5. Of Cherry Blossoms and Plans

**Sorry sorry for not updating in a while! I just started school again so that is gonna be keeping me busy. But I shall find a way to update my stories in a good pace.**

**catgirl333: **Thank you soooo much for adding me to your Favorite Authors list. I feel honored!

**lilypop8: **Thank you for adding this story to your Favorite Story List. Once again, I feel honored!

**poesumo: **I'm glad that you thought that the chapter was great.

**Black-HunterXX: **lol. Yeah I bet they do. XD

**Disclaimer: Ouran's characters and plot belongs to Bisco Hatori. Any other characters belongs to me.**

**Now onward with the chapter!! Oh and just to let ya know, anything that is bold is something that is written a box that always pops out of random. If you have seen the anime, then I think you'll understand what I am talking about. Hopefully you do. '**

* * *

Chapter Five: Of Cherry Blossoms and Plans

A rather loud and annoying voice was saying something that I couldn't understand. It kept going even as I hid under the covers. The voice screamed out, causing me to freak out and fall off my bed. So much for a wake up call. I lifted my head up and looked at the voice. It was Fuka.

"What do you want? It's still early for me to wake up ya know." I informed Fuka as I grabbed the sheets that fell with me and placed it on my bed.

"It's not early. It's actually seven twenty." Fuka said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" I looked at the clock and just like Fuka said, it was now seven twenty. "Holy shiznits! Get out! I have to get ready!" I shouted as I pushed her out of my way to get to the bathroom.

After my bathroom routine and coming into my room, I ran towards my closet. I pulled out the light blue blazer, the white button up shirt and some black knee high capri. I removed my pajamas and tossed them on the floor. I placed the pants on, zipping it and putting the button on. It was a good thing that I went to sleep in my bra because I placed on top a black muscle shirt and some deodorant. I quickly placed on the button up top and didn't even bother buttoning it. I put some black ankle socks and without caring, I put on my black chucks. I grabbed a loose tie, the blazer, backpack and ran out the door.

I ran all the way to Ouran and once I arrived at the gates, I reached for my cell phone. I felt my pockets and I didn't find it there. I searched my messenger bag, it wasn't there.

'Nooo! I forgot my cell phone!'

After regaining my breath, I ran inside the building and into my homeroom. Luckily for me, class hadn't started yet. I walked inside the room and breathed in hard. I looked towards the direction of my desk and I found Hunny and Mori there just hanging out. They looked at my direction with questionable looks. I walked past them and I sat on my desk. Once I sat down, I placed my bag down and banged my head on the desk.

"Suna-chan, what's wrong? You look tired." Hunny said as he turned to face me. Mori too looked concerned.

"I'm alright. Just that I woke up late, I ran all the way here. And apparently I forgot a couple of things." I said as I banged my head.

"What did you forget?"

"My cell phone," I banged my head, "My iPod", another bag, "My bento," another bang, "and to get money from my otou-san." I banged my head but I didn't feel the desk. I lifted my head and I noticed that it was a hand that I banged my head into. My eyes followed the arm of the owner. It was Mori's hand.

"Stop injuring yourself. You might get a head ache." Mori said to me as he lifted his hand.

"R-Right." I said to him. A faint pink blush appeared on my cheeks as I looked away from him.

The whole day went rather fast and it got quite better. When lunch came around and I didn't have my food, Haruhi appeared and gave me a bento. I looked at her confused and she told me that she had found Fuka, who was looking for me, and she gave her my bento. I glomped Haruhi, being careful not to drop the bento, and thanked her countless of times. I was glad that I had my food.

After school, I went to go look for Fuka. I walked towards the middle school section of this school. I was walking for a while when I finally found Fuka. And she wasn't alone. Two other girls were there with her.

"Oi, Fuka!" I said with a wave of my hand.

Fuka turned to my direction and simply waved at me. I walked towards her and the two girls. Both girls were shorter than her, of course and they had brown hair. One of them had it up in a ponytail, clearly showing her green eyes and the other had her hair in two pigtails; she had brown eyes.

"Hey Fuka, just letting ya know I won't be home and all. Gonna be back like at 5 or 6, like last time."

"Yeah, yeah. Just know that dinner's gonna be ready when you come back."

"Yeah, I got it. Laters!"

I walked away from her and headed towards the little garden-like area where the Host Club is going to be at. Today's the 'famous' Cherry Blossom Festival. I sighed as I neared the gate that would lead me to the event. Cherry blossom petals were in the air, floating as if it was dancing with the wind. This was indeed a beautiful sight and I loved it.

I approached the door, two girls were ahead of me and they opened it. I walked in with them and I was actually surprised a bit with the sight in front of me. From left to right, it was Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki and lastly Kyouya. Mori, Hunny, and Haurhi were wearing Hakama pants and a kimono top. On their feet were white socks and Waraji sandals. The others had on waiter-like outfits. White button up shirts covered with a black vest. A bow was present and they had on black pants with black shoes. Over the black pants was a long white apron that was tied around their waist.

"Welcome!" They all said together.

**Ouran Host Club – Cherry Blossom Viewing Banquet**

'Why do I even come to this? Oh yeah, I come for Haruhi so she can remain sane and for Hunny. And maybe for Mori too.' I thought in my head as I looked at them all. I immediately walked over to Haruhi and said,

"I'm sticking with you."

She nodded her head and she led me to where her designation spot was at. I took notice of her costume that she was currently in. Light gray hakama bottoms, a burgundy kimono top and underneath that was an orange kosode. We walked over to this blanket that had various foods and drinks and took a seat on the floor. Apparently, she was not working alone in this spot.

Hunny sat happily across of Haruhi, as I sat to her right. Across from me, was Mori. Man did he look handsome or what!

"Suna-chan! You came!" Hunny said with such a large smile.

I smiled back at him and said, "Of course. I wouldn't miss hanging out with you and the others as well."

"Takashi, Suna-chan is really nice, ne?" Hunny asked the tall boy next to him.

"Ah." Mori said as he looked at Hunny, but then looked at me. I smiled at him and then turned to Haruhi.

We mostly talked about how school was going and the possible classes that we were going to take.

"Do they have a dance class here?" I asked her.

"Dance? Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I think you are going to have to go to the administration office and ask." She told me.

"Suna-chan, you're a dancer?" Hunny asked me with that adorable look on his face.

I nodded and said, "Yes. I've been dancing for four years already."

"I bet you're really good."

"I don't think I am. There are other girls that can do so much more than I can. Especially when it comes to lyrical."

"What styles do you dance?" Haruhi asked.

I placed my finger on my chin and began listing all the styles I did. "I do jazz, lyrical, hip hop and some salsa. My favorite out of all of them would have to be jazz and hip hop."

"That's a lot! Amazing, ne?" Hunny said with excitement and amazement.

All Mori did was nod.

"It's not that much. But I'm glad that you find it amazing and such." As soon as I finished that sentence, two other girls came to join us. The first one had long brown hair and had bangs. Her eyes were brown. The other had a black looking hair, not compared to my black, black hair, and she had brown eyes as well. Her hair was in pigtails that were held by pink bows. The hosting antics had now begun.

Hunny was currently making what I believed was green tea. He was whisking it at a fast pace. It was a bit too fast since he was beginning to spill it.

'Should someone say something? Should I?' I thought as I observed him. I looked at Haruhi and her face showed the same thoughts that I was thinking. I would have said something but Hunny looked adorable all concentrated in his work.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said. I looked towards him since he finally spoke since I got here.

'He's gonna tell him!' I thought as I looked carefully to see what would happen.

Mori lowered his head so that his mouth would be next to Hunny's ear. "You spilled too much." He finally said it.

All of us, me, Haruhi, and the two girls waited to see what would happen. Indeed mostly all of it was spilt. The remainder of the drink was barely one drop. Hunny suddenly got teary eyed and suddenly the girl with brown hair grabbed the bowl and said,

"Hunny-kun, I'll take it! It looks so delicious!" She drank the small amount that was in there. The other one spoke,

"Yes, this is exactly the amount I wanted to drink. That's amazing, Hunny-kun! How did you know?"

"Really?"Hunny said all happy now.

Haruhi and I just faced away from them and just had a mushroom sigh. I also had a sweat drop at the back of my head and thought,

'These girls are a bunch of brainless idiots.' I looked at Haruhi and said, "I'm gonna go for a walk. Wanna come with?"

"Sure." She said and we walked away from where we were currently at.

"This is really beautiful, ain't it?" I asked her as we walked together. I was holding my bag, not even consider letting it go.

"It is." She told me. We both sighed at our surroundings. I looked behind me and took notice that Tamaki was coming over.

"I'm gonna go sit by the tree. Maybe draw out our surroundings or something." She nodded her head and I walked away. I looked towards the two and saw them talking. While I was listening, I took out a notebook and opened it to a blank sheet of paper. I began writing a list that showed what I needed to buy.

"Let's see. I need to buy a new sketch book, along with markers and color pencils. Uhh, new mangas, and hopefully that guitar that I saw at the mall." I wrote it down and I began to doodle. I began to draw the Cherry Blossom tree that was in front of me. I started with the trunk of the tree. Sketching lightly, I started from the middle and began moving to the bottom of the trunk where the roots were at. After that, I began from the middle once again, only going towards the top and to where the branches and all the blossoms were.

The two were still talking and I was already drawing the blossoms when two shadows loomed over me.

"Hello boys." I said as I lowered the pencil in my hand and looked at the two figures. The twins sat next to me, each on one side and looked at the paper.

"Wow, Setsuna-senpai. This is really good. Don't you think so, Hikaru?" The one on my right, Kaoru said. I noticed that his voice was softer than his brother.

"You're right, Kaoru. Setsuna-sanpai really knows how to draw." Hikaru said. His voice was more mischievous that his brother.

"That's why you should join the Host Club! You can be an artistic maid!" The twins said together as they wrapped their arms around me.

"No thanks. I don't like cleaning or serving brainless girls and conceited boys." I told them. "I rather have a different position and such."

"Oh well," Kaoru said.

"We tried." Hikaru said after.

"Why don't we go and bother tono? C'mon Setsuna-senpai." They said together.

I grinned and said, "Sure."

They stood up and handed their hands towards me. I gladly accepted their hands and they helped me up. After slinging the messenger bag over my shoulder, the three of us walked over the Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Haruhi!" The twins said at the same time. Hikaru had his arm around her neck while Kaoru held her wrist. "Have you decided on what to take for your elective course this semester?"

I was behind the twins, on Kaoru's right, and a bit close to Tamaki. Oh the look on his face was priceless. I should draw it sometime.

"How about French Conversation?" Kaoru suggested.

"Hmm, maybe..."

"We should just take the same courses. Because, you know, we're..." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru finished the sentence and looked directly at Tamaki.

"In the same class."

**The Friendly Classmate Trio**

I looked towards Tamaki and he was not there anymore. I searched for him but it wasn't long that I had found him kneeling near a Cherry blossom tree. You could clearly see how depressed he became. I just sweat dropped.

I walked towards Kyouya, who was currently writing something in his notebook, or what I call the little black book.

"Hey, kaa-san..." I heard Tamaki speak.

"What is it, Otou-san?"

"This is just...Yes, this is just conjecture, but...compared to me, who only spends time with her in the club, do Hikaru and Kaoru, whom are in the same class as Haruhi, spend more time with...and consequently, get more chances to get to know her more?"

"What? You just noticed now?"

Lightning apparently had stricken Tamaki. I just sweat dropped.

Out of no where, a white board appeared and it showed a pie chart of the amount of time that the twins and Tamaki spent with Haruhi. I stood across the other side of Kyouya, looking at the chart as he began to explain it.

"In one day, those three people spend nine hours together on campus. However, your interactions with Haruhi are limited to the one to two hour time period in this club. Another way to put it would be...that the amount of time you actually take part of Haruhi's daily life is but a mere three percent-"

Tamaki screamed and began to cry saying that he didn't want to hear it. But then he suddenly said, "At least I have Setsuna!"

With my name being said, Kyouya flipped over the white board and I took notice of the pie charts. I sweat dropped. He had to make one for me.

"That's where you are wrong. In one day, Setsuna-senpai spends more time, nine hours, with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, since they are in the same class. Haruhi, perhaps, spends three hours with her and you only spend half an hour with her in this club. So in Setsuna's life, it is merely one percent-"

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Tamaki then grabbed Haruhi and me as well. We were facing him and he had a hand on each of our shoulders. He looked at me first and said, "Setsuna-senpai! I promise to spend more time with you!"

I sweat dropped for the third time in one day and said, "Uhh, okay?"

He then turned towards Haruhi and said, "O' Haruhi! You should not spend any more time with those unscrupulous twins anymore!"

"Unscrupulous?" Hikaru said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't want to hear that from you, tono!" It was Kaoru's turn to say something.

Suddenly, Tamaki backed away from us, as if he just realized something or if he was scared. I'm hoping that it's the first one.

"Oh yeah...Oh yeah!" He suddenly had sweat marks all over his face and he also had a determined look. This is not going to end well.

"All faults lie on that fact that you're hiding your gender as a girl from everyone!" Tears were falling and Kyouya was still writing in his little black book. Me and Haruhi had a WTF look on our faces. "You need to return to your normal female student life, get surrounded by your female friends, and have a healthy student lifestyle; that is Otou-san's wish!"

'Get surrounded by girls? Does he not know that _I_ am a girl?!' I thought as I had an anger mark on my forehead. Oh I could just punch this fool in the face. Haruhi took notice and began to calm me down.

"And who's this 'Otou-san'?" Haruhi said dully.

"I am a girl!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, revert back! Revert back! Revert back now!" Tamaki said as he kept pulling Haruhi back and forth from her shoulders.

"Freaking Tamaki, saying that I am not _girl_ enough for Haruhi." I muttered as I gave him a glare. Seriously, I was ready to kick his butt!

"There's no need top hurry. Because, they'll find out in the near future." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru moving from side to side. Their index finger and thumbs were the only one that was sticking out.

"Remember, the day after tomorrow is the physical examination." Kaoru said.

"Physical..." Haruhi began as I finished,

"Examination?"

Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori were just looking at us. The words 'Physical Examination' just appeared out of no where. Their gaze made me uncomfortable and it was starting to get annoying.

"Oh yeah, it's in two days." Tamaki said. Everyone, even I, started looking at Haruhi as I stood next to her.

"Then...They really will find out...that I'm a girl..." She said without a care in the world. Lightning struck behind all the boys who were just staring.

'Why do they even have those faces?' I thought with a sweat drop.

By the time the Host Club was over, I walked with Haruhi back to the third music room to get her belongings since we were going to walk home together. Behind us was the Host Club who seemed to be plotting something.

Once we arrived, me and Haruhi sat down near a window and began to talk.

"So what do they do in these examinations?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. This is my first year here, Suna-chan."

"Oh right."

We both left the Host Club after saying bye and walked to our respected houses. We mostly talked about what we expected the physical examinations to be like.

As soon as I got home I dropped all my belongings in my room and went down to have dinner. The whole night went by pretty fast, like if it wanted to be the next day already. And it was.

It was finally Wednesday, the middle of the week meaning that the weekend was almost here. Oh thank god! I got up on time and I made sure that I had everything with me. I decided to wear shorts today instead of long pants. So my outfit consisted of the blazer, white button up shirt with a white muscle tee, black shorts, and white socks with black chucks. I didn't even bother grabbing the tie as I grabbed my messenger bag.

The day was going pretty smoothly and it was after school. I was surprised that I wasn't asked if I was going to the Host Club. I was already outside of the high school section waiting for Fuka when suddenly I heard a voice. A childish voice.

"Target located and captured!"

I was swept off my feet and was being carried. My ribcage rested on the person's right shoulder. My captor was running fast back towards the school and heading towards where the Host Club meets.

The door was swung open and there stood everyone, except Haruhi.

"Good job, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai for being Setsuna-senpai here." Tamaki said.

"No problem! It was fun. Ne, Takashi?" Hunny asked.

'Oh Kami-sama, please don't tell me that it was Mori who carried me?!' I thought.

"Un." He said.

I was finally brought down from my position and looked directly at Mori's face. I blushed instantly and I knew he took notice. How? He gave me a small grin.

I immediately turned away and looked towards Tamaki and I saw him with a weird smile on his face. I just had a blank look and thought, 'He is having thoughts of Haruhi.'

Apparently I wasn't the only one who took notice. I walked over to the guys as I kept on looking at Tamaki.

"Looks like Tama-chan us enjoying himself!" Hunny said.

"Actually, he's pretty sad in my mind." Hikaru stated.

"I agree with you there!" I said to him.

"Don't be jealous, Hikaru!" Tamaki said as he stood up from his chair. "I knew all along this would happen. Even without all your jealousies, I saw this result from the very beginning. Yes! This anime is a school love comedy to begin with! Haruhi and I are the main characters of this love comedy!"

"I thought this was _my _love comedy with Mori." I muttered to myself in a soft voice.

"What did you say, Suna-chan?" Hunny asked as he looked at me.

"Oh nothing, Hunny."

"And what are we?" The twins asked.

Tamaki turned around, behind him was a background of pink hearts and the word 'Homo' written everywhere, and pointed towards us saying, "Obviously, you two are homo side characters!"

With a random stick, he made a line on the floor, dividing us from his side. Our side was purple while his was pink with little hearts. "So don't cross this line."

"This is pissing us off a bit." The twins said.

"This _is_ pissing me off." I said with an angry tone. An anger mark was growing on my head. 'First he said I wasn't _girl_ enough for Haruhi, now I am a _homo side character_?! He is going down. Time for evil plotting.'

"And besides..." Hikaru began and Kaoru continued,

"...do you really understand, tono?"

"If they find out that Haru-chan is a girl, she won't be able to stay at the Host Club any more." Hunny said.

"And that means bye, bye Haruhi." I said with a smirk.

Tamaki turned paper white as he stared at us. It was as if his soul had left him.

"But if Haru-chan wears girl's clothing, she'd look more and more cuter!" Hunny said.

"In junior high, she walked around in girl's clothing normally, so she must've been popular among the guys, huh?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, according to my investigations, she usually received a confession from someone about once every month." Kyouya stated from his little black book.

"Ahh, then our tono won't be able to get close to her any more." Kaoru said.

"Well. We don't mind since we're in the same class she is." Hikaru then said.

Tamaki was finally at his breaking point from what everyone had been saying.

"How can that be?!"

The door of the music room suddenly opened and there stood Haruhi.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Running quickly, Tamaki went to grab a hold of Haruhi's shoulders and said, "Don't worry, Haruhi! At tomorrow's physical examination, your secret about being a girl...will be protected by us. So please stay as our very own princess!"

Haruhi just blinked a couple of times and said, "Say what?"

"It's true that we'd find it irritating if other guys spoke with Haruhi. It's already happening to Setsuna-senpai." Hikaru said looking at his brother.

That was true. Earlier today, some random guy from my class approached me and asked me out. But suddenly, he backed away and said forget it. I was clueless as to why but when I turned around, I realized why. Mori gave him a glare. Heheh, I feel special already!

"Then, it's settled!" Kaoru said.

A whiteboard had suddenly appeared in front of us. In big and bold writing it said: The Great Strategic Plan to Hide Haruhi's Gender. And in the middle it said: We call this operation "Haru-chan is absolutely a guy! – Start! Already on the board where two formations: A and B. Me not wanting to know this plan, I walked away and went straight to Haruhi.

"Is it just me or are they a bit crazy?" I asked Haruhi.

"I told you so." She said to me.

"Well, I can't help it that I was curious about this an all." I defended myself as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How did you even end up here?"

"I was kidnapped by Hunny and Mori." I told her. She sweat dropped.

We both looked at the group and Haruhi said,

"I see. If they find out, I won't be able to stay a host, so I won't be able to repay my debt." She then turned towards me and said, "The amount remaining that I have to repay is 5,333,332 yen..."

"Don't worry Haruhi, we'll think of another method and I shall help!" I told her with a smile. We both then started laughing, not noticing that the twins and Tamaki had sweat drops.

"Taicho! (Captain)" I heard the twins say. "The target herself has no will to do this at all! And Setsuna-senpai is with her all the way!"

"What an uncooperative heroines..." Tamaki said to the twins but then pointed towards Haruhi saying, "Do you hate being a host that much?! Do you hate this club that much?!"

"Well, if I had to decide, yeah."

And this statement sent Tamaki to the corner of sorrow.

"But, you really can't do anything about it if they find out that she is a girl." I said as I wrapped my arm around Haruhi's shoulder. Her nodding showed that she completely agreed with me.

"What a way to decrease our motivation..." Hikaru said.

"What we should take care of first is this lack of drive in Haruhi and Setsuna-senpai." Kaoru said.

"Ootoro..." Mori said as he placed his left hand on his chin.

Ootoro, the most delicious fatty tuna ever. Well that was what I was told since I didn't have the chance to eat any since everyone got it before me when we went to eat at the Hitachiin's mansion.

Lightning struck between me and Haruhi.

"Oh yeah...At our last dance party...You didn't get to eat any, right?!" Tamaki mockingly said to Haruhi.

"And Setsuna-senpai didn't eat any since everyone else ate it before her." The twin mocked right after him. They both then began to mock us. Starting with Hikaru,

"Did you know? Those persons there never had a taste of ootoro before?"

"Oh my, what a pitiful upbringing." Kaoru said right after.

Sweat drops were on top of our heads.

"You'd be able to eat all kinds of delicious foods if you stay in this club or even help." Hunny said as he was looking at Usa-chan.

"Wh-What are you talking about? Just because I'm poor, and just because I'll be able to eat ootoro, aren't reasons to keep on hiding my gender." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi is not that gluttonous of a person..." I said trying to defend her.

All the members of the Host Club were looking at us, smiling.

Haruhi and I then faced each other and said together with a large sweat drop over our heads, "Will I really be able to eat some?"

That answer made the Host Club win.


	6. Playing Doctor is Fun

**Hooray another chapter!! Lol.**

**RedPenClubBLGGGG: **Thanks for adding my story to your Story Alert!! )

**lilypop8: **Ahh thank you for adding me to your Favorite Author's List. Me so happy!! And I'm glad that you loved the chapter. Thankies soo much!!

**Black-HunterXX: **Yes bribing people with food is awful. I should know. Lol. The twins shall find a way, buahahaha! Lol.

**NMBC-Sally: **Thank you for adding me to your Story Alert! )

**Disclaimer: Ouran and everything, characters and plot, belongs to Bisco Hatori. I can only dream of owning it, but I do own my own characters! XD Onward to the story!!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Playing Doctor is Fun

**The Next Morning**

"Haruhi, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked her as we walked together to school. I was in my normal attire: blazer, white shirt, white muscle tee, but this time I actually wore a skirt with shorts under and some ballet flats. It was part of my "undercover" costume, meaning the skirt and shoes.

"You're not the only one, Suna-chan." Haruhi told me.

I sighed and as we walked inside the high school building, we went our separate ways. Not wanting to hear the gossip that girls were talking about, I brought out my iPod and began to listen to my music. I hummed any song that came along and when I approached the classroom, one of my favorites came on.

I really didn't care if anyone saw me singing. It was one of my favorite things to do. I kept on singing the wonderful song by Hellogoodbye as I took my seat and closed my eyes, not even noticing that the two hosts were approaching their seats right by me.

"'Cause our lips can touch, and our cheeks can brush, our lips can touch, here. Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me, whispers hello I miss you quite terribly, I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, there's no place else I could be here in your arms." I sang as leaned my head back on the chair.

"Suna-chan! You sing really good!" Someone shouted in my ear as they pulled out the ear piece.

"Wah!" I shouted in surprised. And when I am surprised like that, I have the tendency to fall. The chair fell back and I fell with it. "Ow." I said as I looked upwards. Somehow, I didn't end up falling from the chair and my legs were up in the air. Oh, thank you Kami-sama for me having my shorts on.

"Setsuna, are you alright?"

I looked at Mori with shock. He finally said my name. Wow, he sounds really hot saying my name like that. Damn hormones!

"Yeah, I think I am okay." I told him as I swung my legs to the side. Moving my legs, I was finally able to get on my knees. I was about to stand up, but a hand was offered at me. I looked at Mori and smiled, grabbing his hand. It was both soft and rough. His fingers were a bit larger than my own but it felt perfect to me. Jeez I am really sounding corny right now.

He lifted me up and once I was up, Hunny hugged me apologizing for scaring me. I patted his head and told him that it was alright. Like I said, I am a total klutz.

"So when are we gonna start this dumb operation?" I asked as I rubbed my shoulder. It hurt like hell and I knew that I was going to have a bruise there. Great.

"Right now!" Hunny said.

Mori nodded his head.

"Now? Don't we have classes and the physical examination?"

"Morning classes were canceled because of the physical examination and ours will be done after we help Haru-chan." Hunny explained to me with a cute smile. "So let's go."

Again I was being dragged. But it wasn't like before when Hunny would drag me. It was both Hunny and Mori who were dragging me. They both held my hand. If I was an extreme girly girl, I would have perhaps fainted, but I didn't. I just blushed.

I was lead into the Host Club where Tamaki and Kyouya were waiting for us. Kyouya handed us a package filled with clothing.

"Setsuna-senpai, there is a dressing room in the back where you can change. Mori-senpai, may you please show her the way?" Kyouya asked the tall senior.

Mori nodded and started walking towards the dressing rooms. I followed along behind him, already opening the package where my costume would be. He led me to the dressing room and opened the curtain for me. I smiled at him, saying thank you and he nodded and walked away, leaving me alone in privacy.

I began to undress. I took off the blazer and white button up shirt. Moving the small sleeve of the muscle tee, I looked at my right shoulder; there, of course, was a bruise. I then unzipped my skirt, letting it pool around my feet. I opened the package and the first thing I saw something white, but once I opened it more, I screamed out,

"No! No way in hell I am wearing this!!"

I ran out of the dressing room clutching the outfit in my hand, not caring it I was wearing shorts and a white muscle tee, in which you can kinda see my black bra. I walked towards where the others were at and immediately, the boys blushed, including Mori and Kyouya, although Kyouya covered him face and Mori covered Hunny's eyes.

"Set-Setsuna-senpai!" Tamaki said as his blush got redder.

"There is no way in hell that I am wearing this, this damn nurse outfit!" I shouted at him.

"Why not? You'll look cute Suna-chan." Hunny said, although his eyes were still being covered.

"It's pink!! And not hot pink, which I don't mind, but pink _pink_!" I was ready to jump Tamaki but suddenly a package hit me in the face, but I am already used to getting hit in the face. Trust me, when you play sports, you may get hit in the face.

I picked up the package and said, "What's this?"

My answer was ignored since I was now being carried back to the dressing rooms. Once again, I was held captive and sent away. Great.

"Mori, I can walk you know." I told my fellow senior as we walked back.

"I know." He said to me.

I sighed and said, "You must enjoy doing this to me, huh?"

I got no response. I was once again, set down on the ground and I walked in towards the dressing room. Opening the package, I let out a relieved sigh. It was one of them doctor lab coats. I grabbed my skirt and placed that on and then the white button shirt. I button them all up, for once, and then I placed the tie. Soon after that, I placed the lab coat on.

"Hmm, I wonder." I rummaged through my messenger bag and found a black headband and a pair of black square framed glasses. Oh what luck! Not only that, I found red lipstick. How the hell do I have red lipstick in my bag?

I placed the two items on and applied the red lipstick on my lips. Once I patted down my hair to make it look a bit presentable, I grabbed the Ouran blazer and my messenger bag and walked back to the boys.

"So do I look like a doctor or what?" I asked as I posed for them.

"Wow Suna-chan! You look pretty! Usa-chan thinks you're pretty too." Hunny said as he came bouncing towards me.

I then bent down so that I was able to kiss his cheek and Usa-chan's head. The shape of a lip in red was now left on Hunny's cheek and on Usa-chan's head.

"Thanks Hunny and Usa-chan." I said with a smile.

"Why can't I get a kiss from you, Setsuna-hime?" Tamaki asked as he ran towards me.

"Because you wanted me to wear that ridiculous pink outfit." I shunned him. This time, he went to the pillar of depression.

I was about to bend down to clean off the lipstick on Hunny's cheek, but Mori beat me to it. It looked as if he was struggling a bit to remove it so I took out a random handkerchief that had came with the lab coat. I bent down and I began to wipe it off and just that fast it was gone.

"Thanks." Mori said to me.

I turned and smiled, "No problem."

"Let's go. They just announced that the examinations are about to begin." Kyouya said as he began to walk away from us. Tamaki right behind him, once again happy now that he was going to see Haruhi.

I sighed and began walking. Hunny and Mori where now besides me and it was just now that I realized that they too where lab coats, but that wasn't the only thing. They had glasses, round glasses.

"Hunny you look so cute dressed up like that. Maybe for Halloween you should be a doctor." I complimented him.

"Really? That would be a lot of fun. Ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

As we approached, I saw many doctors and nurses. I shuddered. To much pink. I guess this is how the physical examinations are like.

'Damn rich bastards.' I thought as I walked with Hunny and Mori, heading to our formation.

While we waited in our position, many of the Host Club clients took notice that the two "doctors" were in fact Hunny and Mori. Even some of the girls noticed that it was me as well.

'I knew this wasn't going to work.'

"Why are Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Setsuna-senpai dressed like this?" I heard one of the girls ask.

"I'm sure there's an explanation." I heard another one say.

"Let's just stay quiet." Another said.

I just remained silent and serious, making it look like if I was really a doctor, I began to look at a clip board that Kyouya had given me upon entering. Finally Haruhi took notice of us three. A big sweat drop was on top of her head.

"Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai! Setsuna-senpai!" Haruhi said shocked.

All the three of us did was raise our fingers up to our lips to shush her. Yup, this indeed was not going to work.

"It's so glaringly obvious." She said to us.

I walked over to her and whispered, "Don't blame this on me. Those idiots made me do this. And they almost made me wear that evil pink nurse outfit."

"I give you my condolences." Haruhi said to me.

I walked back to my position between Hunny and Mori. I was seriously getting annoyed with all these girls _and_ guys looking towards us. Finally Kyouya popped up and walked over to us saying,

"Those three are there in case of an emergency."

"And what's the point in their disguise?" Haruhi asked.

'Yeah?!' I mentally questioned in my head.

"Just helping us create the atmosphere. Don't you think that making things look like a real plan heats things up?" Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up the brow of his nose.

I looked around as the students got their examinations. I over heard one of the doctors telling one of the female students that she had lost some weight or something along those lines. I felt a sweat drop growing over my head. The nurses then began to clap in happiness and the girl was happy as well. The doctor had recommended her to keep on getting healthier.

"And what's with this kind of reception?" Haruhi asked the question that was lingering in my head since I couldn't speak or I would lose my _character_.

Kyouya answered her question by saying, "Probably the consideration of the superintendent. Everything is still about business even though this is a school. Making all the students happy is of utmost priority. And first of all, students at this school usually have their own family doctors already. This event is just a formality."

'Damn rich bastards.' I thought in my head as I watched Haruhi walk away. She must have thought the same thing too.

I then began to follow Haruhi, Hunny and Mori were following as well. For some strange reason, Kyouya was left behind for a while but he soon caught up to us. A large group of girls were surrounding one area specifically.

'What the hell?'

Then they all suddenly screamed out the same phrase. "Kyaaaa!!" They were all blushing and I looked at who they were fawning over. It was the twins and they were topless. I just sweat dropped because those girls were going crazy just by seeing skin.

Kyouya continued his explanation now. "And actually, this physical examination is really popular."

'These girls are extremely hopeless. They are making the rest of us look bad.' I thought and gave out a sigh.

Hunny nudged my side and I looked at him. He nodded at me and Mori, saying that it was now our part of the plan.

**Host Club Operating Outside**

"Okay, this way, Haru-chan!" Hunny said.

"Now!" I said.

"What?" She was completely confused.

The three of us began pushing the freshman towards an empty room where Tamaki would be waiting for her. With one push, she fell towards the arms of Tamaki. Now that our part was complete, we just waited for Tamaki's grand entrance as "Haruhi".

The feeling in my gut told me that this was going to be priceless. The twins told Tamaki that this would work, but clearly, it wouldn't. When comparing Tamaki and Haruhi, it's obvious that Haruhi has such a smaller build, since she is a girl, than Tamaki. And the fact that he is like six feet tall and does not have brown eyes doesn't help.

The nurse kept on asking if Haruhi was undressed. The girls were eagerly waiting for Haruhi to come out. This is gonna be too good.

Suddenly, the curtain was slid open.

"Fujioka Haruhi here." Tamaki said as soon as he opened the curtain.

Silence was around everyone for a few seconds. Immediately, the girls of Ouran took notice that it was Tamaki. Even with the brown wig that was adorned over his head, the girls could _still_ tell that it was Tamaki. The girls were confused as to why Tamaki was doing a "cosplay" of Haruhi.

From behind the group of girls, Hikaru and Kaoru began laughing, hysterically. Where I was at with my two fellow seniors, I was laughing as well but not compared to how the twins were laughing. I suddenly saw Tamaki get angry and he threw off the wig that he had on his head, revealing his blonde hair. He ran towards the twins and grabbed Hikaru's neck.

It was their plan all along for Tamaki to wear the wig and pretend to be Haruhi. And why did they say this even though the two knew that it would not work out. I'll tell ya only one word: Revenge. I was quite pleased with this because I too wanted revenge for him calling me a homo side character and not girl enough. Ah I love those twins, they my evil crime buddies.

Tamaki then suddenly screamed. Oh boy Haruhi must be angry. Haha. As soon as the screaming was over, I went to go and get out of that lab coat. I removed it and I began searching for my blazer.

"Setsuna." A deep voice said.

I turned to the owner and there was Mori with my blazer and messenger bag. "Oh thank you." I said to him as I grabbed my two belongings. He simply nodded and we walked back to the others.

I got there right on time just to find out that the doctors all were part of Kyouya's family hospital.

'Why couldn't he have told us in the first place?' I thought to myself.

Apparently he also wanted to get revenge for being called a homo character. Kyouya is a scary man to mess with.

"That was a pretty smart move, Kyouya." I told him with a grin.

"Thank you, Setsuna-senpai. Haruhi, you should go now to the special male student nurse's office." Kyouya said.

"Yeah, I'll go now. Suna-chan, would you like to accompany me?" Haruhi asked me.

"I don't think that's a good idea since people might get the idea that I shall be doing something to you." I told her. Seriously, people think I am having a relationship with the _male_ Haruhi. Idiots.

"Oh, right." Haruhi said with a sweat drop. She then began to walk away and I just stayed there with the guys.

"Kyouya, when am I gonna have my physical examination?" I asked him since our class was already doing it and since I am here with the Host Club, I haven't been able to take it.

"Right after Haruhi. I have arranged for my family's hospital to provide the best doctors for us. So it shall be in a private room for all of us." He explained to me.

'I bet he is trying to sweet deal me so that I can join the Host Club. A genius and evil.' I thought in my head as I adjusted the strap on my messenger bag.

We were about to leave when suddenly a shout was heard.

"It's true!"

We turned around and looked at the scene. A girl was being taken care of by a nurse, trying to comfort her.

"There was a doctor that grabbed my shoulders...and tried to do something improper! And I tried resisting-" She cried.

"My, how scary!"

"I wonder if it's a pervert."

"We need to be careful in early spring."

"So I was right after all." Kyouya said as he placed his hand on his chin.

"After all?" I asked confused. 'What the hell is he talking about?'

"That guy I just saw...Although he was wearing a white coat, he definitely wasn't from our hospital, so I did think it was weird." He explained.

"Then say so already!" The twins said together.

"Oh well, security guards will get him right away."

"And, where did this pervert head?" I heard a doctor ask.

"Ah, he went towards the special male student nurse's office." The victim said.

Holy crap.

"Haruhi!"

As soon as Hunny, Tamaki, the twins and I said her name, I bolted out running. I didn't care if I was in a skirt; I just had to go and make sure that nothing had happened to Haruhi.

"If that perv does something to her, he shall wish he never was born!" I said.

Foot steps were behind me, indicating that I was not the only one who was running. I had a feeling that my feet were going to hurt in the end of the day since I was wearing flats. We neared the office and once we were there, I opened the door and Tamaki went bolting in.

"Haruhi!" He said. He jumped into the curtain and said, "Tama-chan kick!" He kicked the guy right in the face and sent him flying towards the wall. I ran towards Haruhi and hugged her, glad that she was alright.

"One, the beautiful looks that attract attention..." The twins said together.

"Two, the fearless rich men..." Kyouya said.

"Three, the gentlemanship that..." Mori began as Hunny finished,

"...cannot overlook the evil in this world."

Tamaki then removed his shirt and covered Haruhi with it. He then said proudly,

"We, the Ouran Host Club..."

"Have no come forth!" They all said together.

The guy was now scared. I was clueless as to why and sweat dropped as he said,

"Please spare my life!" Not only that, but he bowed. Who the hell bows nowadays?!

**Suddenly Starts Talking About His Situation**

"I run a small clinic in the neighboring town. My name is Yabu." He said.

"Yo, his name is Yabu, man! Yabu!" Hikaru said with amusement.

"Wow...They really exist, don't they?" Kaoru spoke.

"Dr. Yabu!" They said together.

'They must be thinking about yabu-isha. Haha now I get it. Oh the irony of that his name is Yabu and yabu-isha meaning phony doctor.' I thought in my head with a giggle.

"Yes. I really wanted to see my daughter, who left the house with my wife last month...so I came all the way to school." He kept explaining.

"Why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. That's because..."

He then explained that his wife was tired of him of being a guarantor for loans and such. Even after he had promised his wife that he was not going to do it anymore. Apparently the daughter believed that he didn't care about his family and whatnot. So they left.

"And basically like that...I am really bad at managing my clinic, and I can't say no to other people. So they got tired of a life filled with debt...I just...want to see my daughter once more...and so getting hit by rain and getting lost...and finally reaching this school...but for some reason they've mistaken me for a physical examination doctor..."

"Well, you are wearing a white coat. Anyone would have mistaken you as one of the doctors here." I said to him.

"And in the end...When I asked for my daughter, she screamed, and I ended up being a fugitive!" He said with tears falling rapidly like a hose.

"Oh, how unfortunate!" Tamaki said as he kneeled in front of him with his own tears falling.

"Could it be...that the school you're looking for...is the public school, Ourin High School?" Kyouya asked the man.

Tamaki and Yabu looked at Kyouya as Yabu said, "Yes, and?"

"Then you've got the wrong school. This is Ouran Academy, not your daughter's school."

Yabu paled.

"You didn't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru asked with sarcasm.

"Maybe they got tired of that aspect of you instead of the debts." Kaoru explained the possibility.

"Kyou-chan, you actually figured out he was looking in the wrong school." Hunny said with a smile.

"There's no way a daughter from such a small clinic...could attend this school, right?" He said like nothing.

Mine and Haruhi's face fell.

'Damn rich bastard.' I glared but it was interrupted when Tamaki said Kyouya's name.

"Kyouya. Prepare a map with the directions to the public high school in the neighboring town for this person."

Wow.

"Very well."

And doing so, Kyouya did make the map with directions for Yabu. We watched him as he said goodbye to us.

"You sure this is fine?" Hikaru asked.

"Because...even if they met, he's still given up on by his daughter." Kaoru said.

"That's something for him to ascertain himself." Tamaki said.

I looked at him, surprised by his answer.

I smiled as I thought, 'He is pretty smart.'

"Excuse me, everybody. Could you guys get out please?" Haruhi asked.

All the guys were fazed by this and looked at Haruhi. I was just calm because I had a feeling of what she was going to say.

"Haruhi! Are you still angry at me? Don't tell you're going to quit the host club?!" Tamaki asked in despair.

"I have to continue my physical examination, right? As a male student." Haruhi smiled. "Ah, but I'm not doing this because of the food, but because I want to repay my debt."

I looked at Tamaki and there was a blush. He jumped towards Haruhi and hugged her saying, "Haruhi, you're too cute!"

Haruhi screamed since she was still in an undershirt.

"You really just want to eat ootoro, but that part of you that's hiding this fact is...kind of awesome!!" Tamaki shouted.

"Please, stop it!" Haruhi said as she tried to get Tamaki off of her. "Ahh, don't touch those places!"

"Tamaki-baka, get off of Haruhi!!" I shouted as I began to pull him off of her.

"Give him the red card! This guy's...the real pervert!" The twins said together.

"Who cares, just...GET OUT!!"

And with that, all the guys, including me, got out.

"So are we gonna have our examinations now?" I asked Kyouya.

"Yes. Follow me please."

We all walked together back towards the room where the examinations for the first year students were at. But now it was all empty. Only a few doctors were there. Six male and one female.

"Ayase-sama, my name is Watanabe Kana and I shall be your doctor. Please follow me." The female doctor told me.

I nodded and she led me towards my little station.

"Please remove your shoes and step on the scale so that I may check your weight." Dr. Watanabe said to me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said to her and I took off my flats and stepped on the scale. I completely blanked out as to what she was telling me since a show was going on for me right across from my station.

There was Mori, shirtless. Man if I was to start drooling, which I made sure I wasn't, I would have probably filled a couple of buckets. His body was amazing. It was as if it was a sculpture, nicely shaped. I am falling head over heels for this guy. I doubt he would get with me or something.

"Alright Ayase-sama, I am going to need you to remove your shirt so that I can measure your chest, waist and hips."

I nodded my head and took off the white blouse and the muscle shirt, just leaving me in my black bra. Even though the curtain was closed, there was a small opening. And it was just enough for me not to notice that dark gray eyes were looking at my direction and a blush appeared on his tan skin.

Dr. Watanabe measured my bust, saying that it was thirty-eight inches, my waist was twenty-eight and a half, and hips were thirty-eight. She told me that I had a nice shaped body; I thought that mine was alright. But then she explained that it was good for my height and such so I was okay with it for now.

"How did you get that bruise on your shoulder?" She asked me.

"I fell from my chair." I simply told her.

"Oh."

After a few more minutes, my examination was finally over and I was off back to another eventful day of school and perhaps the Host Club.

'Oh joy.' I sarcastically thought.


	7. Start of a Bad Weekend and A New Deal

**Hey everyone!! Here is another chapter of Just Wait and See! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**lilypop8: **Thanks! I'm glad that you thought the chapter was awesome.

**SachikoisGreato:** Thank you for adding this story to your Story Favorite List! Me am soo happy!!

**Kage Fuschichou: **Thank you _a lot_ for adding me in your Favorite Author and Story list as well as your Story Alert List. I'm super happy that you love my story. Yeah, I thought it would be better to start from the beginning because there are so many moments that are funny, so I'm glad that you liked that idea of starting from the beginning of the series.

**HaruTheDreamer: **Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert List!!

**catgirl333: **Thankies for adding my story to your Favorite Story list!!

**SweetInsanity89:** Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert List!!

**theforeverloved:** Thanks so much for adding my story to your Story Alert List!!

**L0llip0piieLurVe: **Thankies for adding me to your Story Alert List!!

**Wow so many people to thank! Well, thank you all for adding me, reading, and reviewing this story. At first I had my doubts about this story but now I can clearly see that there are sooo many people who like it. Thank you all!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran's plot and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any of my characters belong to me. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Start of a Bad Weekend, But the Beginning of a Deal

Oh how I, normally, love Fridays. Like every student, I am excited since it is the start of the weekend, but I was not really happy about this one. I walked in a slow pace to Ouran with Fuka by my side. She was acting normal, but I wasn't. It was noticeable by the way I slouched, by my pace in walking, and by my facial expression. I decided that today I was going to wear the long pants, just like the boys. I carried my messenger bag on me, but that wasn't the only thing. I was also carrying a backpack. Inside of it were clothes.

Now why would I need clothing? Since I normally stay after school for the Host Club, I had to bring clothes so when my okaa-san would come pick me up, I can change and junk. I, normally, am okay with going to her house but after her phone call yesterday, I was slightly depressed.

We reached the school entrance and Fuka was ready to head to her side of the school. She gave me a sad smile and walked away.

'This is going to be a horrible day.' I thought to myself as I sighed and began to walk towards my class. Before walking in, I made my face to be blank. No emotion, nothing. I would be like a robot today or something.

I walked in and most of my fellow classmates where there. Immediately, they stopped what they were doing and just looked at me. I knew that they felt the weird and sudden change of my aura or what not. I just ignored their looks and walked towards my desk.

Hunny and Mori were there already. They, too, seemed to notice my change. As soon as I sat down, Hunny turned towards me and asked,

"Suna-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel to well." I somewhat lied to him. Everything right now was wrong to me. But the not feeling well part was right. When I have the tendency to get extremely angry or mad or depressed, I would get headaches that hurt like hell. Immediately after I spoke, class had begun.

We were about forty something minutes in the lecture, when my head began to pound. My headache seemed to be getting worse since I couldn't stop thinking about my situation. I raised my hand and I was called on.

"Yes, Ayase-san?" Yumichiko-sensei said.

"I'm not feeling well. May I go to the Nurse's office?"

"Oh, go ahead. Morinozuka-san, may you take her?" She asked.

I stood up, gathered my belongings and began to walk towards the door. As soon as I was outside, I waited for Mori and once he was with me, he walked me towards the Nurse's office.

My footsteps were in sync with his as we walked in silence. My head kept pounding so much that I stopped walking and placed my hand on my head.

"Setsuna, are you alright?" Mori asked with concern as he stopped walking and stood next to me.

"It's just my head. I have a really bad headache."

Suddenly, my feet were lifted off from the ground and I was being carried. No, it wasn't the normal 'being carried on the shoulder'. This time, he had his arms under my legs and my back. I was being carried bridal style. If I wasn't in my current mood right now, I may have blushed, but I wasn't up to it.

The pounding in my head kept going and we finally got to the Nurse's office.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked with concern as Mori placed me down on one of the chairs.

"Really bad headache," I told her as she placed her hand on my forehead.

"I see. Yes, you're slightly feverish right now. It's perhaps due to stress that has been recently put on you." She began to explain.

Mori looked at me, confused. I bet he is wondering why I am currently stressed. He's going to most likely find out soon enough. I gave him a 'You'll-find-out-soon' look. He understood and he nodded his head.

"Thank you Morinozuka-san for bring Ayase-san here. You are free to return to class." The nurse told my classmate.

"Ah." He said as he began to walk away.

"Thanks, Mori." I said to him.

He stopped walking and turned to face me. "No problem, Setsuna." And after that, he was gone.

The nurse went to one of the cabinets and gave me some pain medication for me to take for the headache. I swallowed the pills and drank the water that she provided for me.

"I think it would be best if you stay here and sleep until after school. The pain and fever should be gone by then."

"Thank you." I told her.

She smiled at me and left me so that I could sleep. I removed the blazer and threw it over my backpack and messenger bag. I layed down on the hospital-like bed and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take me instantly.

"Setsuna-nee... Setsuna, wake up and eat your lunch." I heard a voice say as I began to regain consciousness. I opened my eyes and there was Fuka with two bentos in her hand.

"Hey Fuka," I said as I rubbed away some of the sleepiness from my eyes. I sat up properly from the bed and looked at her.

Her face showed that she was angry and worried at the same time. I always easily recognize this face when something like this happens to me. This has been happening for quite a while already. Probably for about five years. It would always be the same; have headache, take pain pills and knock out. Well, sometimes I would just suffer the day without the pills and just sleep it off once it's time to sleep.

"You know you should have told me that you weren't feeling good, again." She said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Fuka, you should know by now that I don't like getting other people worried. It's part of my personality. I worry about others but not about myself." I told her as I pushed the hair away that fell on my face.

"I know. You're too stubborn sometimes. But here, eat up." She handed me the bento and I eagerly grabbed it. My stomach was grumbling and food sounded wonderful right now. I opened the lid and began to devour anything that was in sight.

I looked up and there was Fuka staring at me. "What?"

"You're a pig sometimes, you know."

"Jeez, first I am a squirrel. Then a bear, now I am a pig? Stick to one animal please. I'd go with a squirrel." I told her after I swallowed some of the rice. "Besides, how did you know I was here?"

I was drinking out of a water bottle when she said, "That tall dude you like told me."

Immediately, all the water that was in my mouth was spat out and evaporated. "How the hell do you know that I like him?" I whispered and looked around us, making sure that no one was here to listen to our conversation.

"It's rather obvious that you have a crush. And I just took a guess, but now I know and have blackmail." She smirked at me as I gave her a blank face.

"You're an evil child you know that?" I told her.

"I know."

We spent the rest of lunch just talking and hanging together. I tried to remember when it was the last time we hanged out like this. Now that I was getting older, I seemed to be losing my relationship with Fuka. And now that she was getting older as well, she too started worrying about her own issues and hanging out with her own friends.

"I should get to class now." Fuka stood up and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You should kiddo. So I'll see you when okaa-san comes and gets me?"

"Yup. Laters!" She walked out the door and headed back to the middle school section. I sighed and just sat there.

'Maybe I should start worrying about myself a little more. I can't pretend that there is nothing wrong with me when there are problems that I am in fact having.' I thought to my self as I landed on my back.

"Life sucks." I went to sleep soon after that.

I was shaken awake again, but this time it was the nurse.

"Ayase-san, you are free to go home now." She told me with a gentle smile.

I smiled back at her and said, "Thank you."

I got out of the bed and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of the nurse's office and headed towards the Host Club. I did make a promise to Mori and when I make a promise, I keep 'em.

Students were already leaving classrooms as I walked towards the East Corridor. They were most likely going to wait for their drivers to come and pick them up. I sighed as I approached the third music room. I opened the door and walked in. As always, all the hosts were 'wooing' girls to their left and right.

Immediately, I began walking towards Haruhi's station when my name was shouted out loud.

"Setsuna-senpai!" I heard Tamaki's voice as he ran towards me. Once he made contact, I was being held tight. My face was being pressed on his chest and it was hurting me.

"Tamaki, please let me go." I said as I tried to pry myself off of him.

"Oh Setsuna, my daughter, I was so worried when I found out that you were in the Nurse's Office. Are you alright? Is there anything wrong with you? Are you-"

"I am fine, Tamaki. It was simply just a headache. No big deal." I said as I finally accomplished in getting away from him.

As soon as I was free from him, I was being dragged away. Haruhi grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her station. I was so grateful for having her here in my time of need.

"Stay here while I go and deal with Tamaki." She told me.

"Okay."

I was now left alone with two of Haruhi's customers. They were the same girls from the Cherry Blossom Viewing Banquet.

"Um, Setsuna-senpai?" The one with brown hair said my name.

"Yes? Umm, what is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Nanase Minori." The brown haired girl then pointed towards her friend and said, "This is Iwasaki Suzume.

"Nice to meet you both." I said with a smile.

Minori then said, "Senpai, I was wondering if you can possible give us advice with a problem that we are having?"

"Oh, sure. Now what seems to be the problem?" I asked the two girls, not knowing that three pairs of ears were listening to the conversation.

"Well, we have a friend who seems to be badmouthing us behind our backs, and we don't know what to do." Suzume explained to me.

"Ah, I have had some of those before. Well first and foremost, if this 'friend' of yours is talking smack about you, then they aren't really your friend. I say that you confront this person and tell them why they are doing this. Try to figure out the reason as to why they're saying things behind your back and if it is because of some dumb, small reason, try to fix it. If they are too stubborn to even try to fix the problem, then they are not meant to be your friend." I explain to them. I was once in a situation like this when I was in my first year of high school. In the end, the person truly wasn't my friend so I stopped having contact with her whatsoever.

"Ah, that makes sense." Minori said as she absorbed all the advice that I had given her.

"Yes. Thank you Setsuna-senpai." Suzume said with a big smile.

"It's no problem. If you ever need help with anything, just let me know and I would be glad to help you out." I said with a large smile. It was things like this that I loved to do. I really enjoy helping people in any way as possible because I feel that I am making a difference in their lives.

Haruhi came back and told me that it was a mission trying to calm Tamaki. But she managed to do it.

The Host Club was finally over and I was now sitting in the middle of one of their couches. All the members of the Host Club surrounded me, like a hawk, except for Haruhi who sat besides me. I hate situations like this.

"Suna-chan, why was it that you had to go to the nurse today?" Hunny asked me as he took a seat next to me.

I sighed and decided that it was time for me to explain. "Well Hunny, when I am under a great amount of stress and pressure, I have the tendency to get bad headaches and sometimes I can get sick with a fever, just like today."

"But why are you under stress?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm going to my okaa-san's house today. And she called yesterday telling me that-" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Speaking of the devil...

"Hello, okaa-san." I said as I put my phone on speaker mode. Everyone remained silent and heard my okaa-san speak.

"Setsuna, are you ready? I near your house right now."

"Ah, I am currently still in school. I had to work on a project with a friend." I lied.

"Oh, well I'll pick Fuka up and then I will come and get you. Do you have your things ready? Oh and do you have your measurements as well."

"Yeah, I have them with me at the moment. And I had them recorded since yesterday." I told her.

"Good. I'll be there at your school in fifteen minutes. Bye Setsuna."

"Bye, kaa-san."

I hanged up the phone. Everyone was looking at me. I just got up and grabbed the navy blue backpack and walked towards the dressing room. I walked into one of them and closed the curtain. I opened the bag and pulled out the clothing that I was going to wear. A black shirt that had a skull and stars on it. Dark blue skinny leg jeans and a black hoodie.

I took off the blazer, the white blouse and the muscle tee. I folded them properly so they wouldn't get wrinkled and I grabbed the shirt and placed it on. As soon as that was done, I took off my black pants, not even bothering to take off my shoes and put on the jeans. I raised them up and zipped and buttoned it up.

Digging around my backpack, I grabbed my deodorant applied some. Then I simply just shook my hair, making it messy and wild. My okaa-san always hated it when my hair was messy. Putting the folded clothes back in my backpack, I grabbed the hoodie and walked out of the dressing room.

Apparently, everyone was waiting for me. They finally took notice of my presence when I was near them. I once again sat next to Haruhi and grabbed my messenger bag, placing it next to me as I dug around for my iPod.

"Suna-chan..."

"Yeah, Haruhi?" I asked her as I kept looking for my iPod.

"Why did she ask for your measurements?"

Everyone was quiet and waited for me to answer the question.

"Because I need them for a dress." I told her as I found my iPod and grabbed my bags. I got up, placed my hoodie on and walked past them and headed towards the door.

"A dress? What kind?"

I stopped as soon as my hand touched the handle. My face was down. "A bride's maid dress."

"Are you coming out in a wedding, Suna-chan?" Hunny asked this time.

"Yeah."

"Whose?" The twins asked together.

I finally looked at them. I knew that my face held all my anger and I knew that they instantly took notice of my dark side. "My okaa-san's and her bastard of a boyfriend."

I turned away from them and opened the door. As soon as I opened it, I slammed it closed behind me. I placed the hood over my head and walked towards the entrance of the building. As soon as I got there, I noticed that there were four limos.

'Oh great.' I thought leaned against one of the pillars to wait for my okaa-san.

It was about five minutes when I heard footsteps, lots of them, behind me. It had to be them. I really didn't like people seeing me angry or depressed or stressed, that's why I became good at locking away my problems.

"Setsuna," I heard Mori's voice.

I turned to look at him and I saw that his hand was out. His large hand held my cell phone. My eyes widen as I thought to myself how I had forgotten my cell phone. I grabbed the phone and said a thank you. Hunny came bouncing towards me and he held his Usa-chan towards me.

"Suna-chan, take Usa-chan with you so you will feel better. Usa-chan always helps me feel better."

I gave him a small smile and said, "Are you sure? I know that you love Usa-chan a lot."

"It's alright. Usa-chan wants to go with you." He smiled and held his beloved stuffed rabbit towards me more.

I grabbed the pink rabbit and held it against my chest. "Thank you, Hunny. I'll take good care of Usa-chan for you."

He smiled and jumped towards me for a hug. When he was in mid jump, I held out my arms and caught him. I hugged him tight, but not tight enough for me to choke him.

As I kept holding him, Haurhi said, "If you need anything, call me okay?"

"For sure."

"And that includes all of us." The twins said together. Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, a car honked and I looked towards the direction of the car. It was my okaa-san. I let go of Hunny by placing him down and I adjusted the bags on me. Holding Usa-chan to my chest, I waved goodbye to the Host Club and walked towards the car. I got in and once I closed the door, I once again waved at them. Then I left.

"Oi nee-san, what's with the pink rabbit?" Fuka asked me as I placed Usa-chan next to me so I was able to put the seat belt on.

"Hunny let me borrow him for a few days." I told her.

"So those were your friends?" Okaa-san asked me.

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah. Two are in my class, two are second years, and three are first years."

"Oh, I'm glad that you made friends. If you want, you can invite them for the wedding." Okaa-san said with a happy smile.

My small amount of happiness drifted away when she said that. I grabbed Usa-chan and placed the rabbit on my lap. "Sure," I said in a monotone voice. "I'll ask them if they would like to come."

The ride to her place was about a half an hour long. The entire time, I was listening to music, ignoring the conversation that okaa-san and Fuka where having. I would look at her once in a while and compare how similar we apparently looked. She had dark brown hair and brown colored eyes. I apparently have the same facial structure as her. You can easily tell that I am her child. But with Fuka and Kazumi, they both look a bit like my dad. Fuka, however, also looks like my mom. As soon as we got to her place, I grabbed all my things and Usa-chan and walked towards her door. I waited for the other two to arrive at the door and finally, okaa-san opened the door.

The first person I saw was Ichiro, my half brother. He is currently seven years old. Yup, my okaa-san and her boyfriend had a child and they were _finally_ tying the knot. Blah!

"Setsuna-nee! Fuka-nee!" Ichiro said as he let got of the Wii remote and gave us hugs. His brown hair bounced when he ran and his somewhat light brown eyes shined. He was light skinned just like Kazumi.

"Hello Fuka and Setsuna." The voice that I didn't like greeted us. Masao walked in and said, "Nice to see you both again. Hi Saki."

Saki was my okaa-san's name while her surname was Nobuo. While Masao's and Ichiro's was Kuroda.

"Hey," was all I said as I walked towards my and Fuka's room. We had our own bed and the room was painted a light pink. I shuddered as I walked in and placed my bags on top of my black colored sheets. There was nothing of mine decorated in here. It was mostly things that my okaa-san put in here to make it a bit more girly. I don't know why she tries to girlify me; I'm a lost cause to a certain extent. I went back to the living room and watched Ichiro play Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"Hey, Ichiro. Can I play?" I asked him as I watched him play as Fox.

"Wait." He said to me.

When he normally says wait, it ends up with me waiting for about half an hour. I get along well with Ichiro but there are times when he can be annoying.

Miraculously, he gave me the remote after he finished a level and sat down next to me to watch me play. He thought I was an expert when it came to fighting games. I wasn't one, but I am really good. After playing for half an hour, it was time for dinner. We both got up and walked towards the kitchen. I immediately went to go sit next to Fuka and Ichiro sat next to me.

Dinner was alright. I was mostly being asked how school was going and about college applications. At some point I got sick of Masao asking me questions that I had to excuse myself from the table. Now I am sure, you all are curious as to why I dislike this man. Here's the reason why: my okaa-san cheated on my father with _this_ man. Yup, and it doesn't help that he has made fun of me countless of times with Kazumi. Bastards.

I went back to the room and just turned on the TV. All I did for the rest of the night was hang in the room with Usa-chan and watch TV. And this was how I practically spent the rest of the weekend. I did homework with Usa-chan, watched television with Usa-chan, listened to music with Usa-chan, and survived the rest of the weekend with Usa-chan.

I would talk to Haruhi on the phone when she wasn't busy helping her father, whom wants to meet me sometime. She'd tell me how she was learning how to cook new things and I asked her if she would teach me some things. She agreed. Not only did I walk to Haruhi, I had also talked to everyone else.

When I talked to Hunny and Mori, Hunny would be asking me questions whether Usa-chan was helping me out and I would tell him that the pink rabbit was. When I talked to Mori, it was mostly about homework. Apparently he loves history, so I'd ask him questions about it.

The twins were actually funny to talk to. They would tell me how they missed their new partner in crime and such. When I would listen to them, I really had figured out who was who by their voices. I had cracked the system.

With Tamaki, we mostly talked about how I was doing and what I was up to. I had told him that I was fine and that I was bored at times. I even told him how much I wanted to buy a guitar that I had seen at the mall and this caught his attention. Apparently, he played the piano. I asked him if he could play me a piece one day and he said that he would.

Now Kyouya's conversation was rather interesting. We mostly talked about business and I would question him how the whole payment for being hosted worked and such. He told me that there was a point system. I got lost at some point and he would kindly explain it in non-business terms. Then came the even more interesting part.

"Setsuna-senpai, I would like to once again ask if you would like to join the Host Club."

"I told you, Kyouya. I am not going to be a maid or waitress." I told him as I was drawing Usa-chan.

"I didn't say that you would be a maid."

This truly caught me off guard. If I wasn't going to be a maid, then what the hell was I going to be? "Then, what shall my position be if I joined?"

"You will be a Hostess."

"I am not going to prostitute myself." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"We're not prostitutes, Senpai. Merely what I had in thought would be that you can give advice and help females in any of their problems. Just like how you did on Friday."

"So you want me to be a psychiatrist?"

"In a way, yes. The way you helped those young ladies really interested me and I believe that we can get a rather large profit if you do join."

"I'll think about it." I told him.

After that, the conversation was over. He had to get ready to go and have dinner with his family and one of their business partners so I said bye to him and hanged up after he said bye.

"A psychiatrist, ey? Well, I do like to help people and all. Eh, I'll sleep on it."


	8. Dancing, Preparations and Flirting?

**Hi all! Okay so I maybe a little late with my updates because of school so I deeply apologize.**

**Thank you all who added me to their Story Alert List: **ShadowYashi, TsumeLover666, I-Eat-My-Vegetables, darkxXxflames, Jaganshi Mori, OverthoughT, and y0ur-DoWnFaLl.

**Thanks to those who added this story to their Favorite Story List: **ShadowYashi, hippie-mo, CookiesXCreams, and DarkAngelsRain.

**Now to respond to the reviews!!**

lilypop8: **Thanks! Usa-chan does rock! I really want to find me a bunny just like Usa-chan. lol.**

Black-HunterXX: **Buahhahahh yes evil plot twist. Lol.**

Kage Fuschichou: **I'm uber glad that you liked the chapter!**

ShadowYashi: **I'm glad that you are loving it. lol dont worry about the caps, I sometimes have the same problem. XD**

I-Eat-My-Vegetables: **Wow you left we three reviews!! You're awesome. Lol. Yeah, I wanted to make Setsuna be able to relate to people so she by her personality since I don't want her to be a Mary Sue. I love Mori too. Once I finished watching the whole anime series I was like 'Yup I love Mori'. Lol.**

Jaganshi Mori: **I'm glad that you love the series. Makes me happy that there are people who love/like it!**

y0ur-DoWnFaLl: **Aww thanks for saying that the series is sweet!**

**Authors Note: Chapter Seven was a chapter that I thought I should write because there are so many teens and children that have gone through and experience like Setsuna's. And to be honest, that chapter is what actually happened in my life. The only different thing would be that my parents divorce happened when I was seven and the whole my mom getting remarried was when I was about eleven. And yes, even the part where my step-dad woud sometimes make fun of me with my older sister. So by adding something that can happen in life, I thought that it would be able to connect to some of the readers. Anyways, thank you all who are supporting me with this story. **

**Disclaimer: Ouran (characters and plot) belong to Bisco Hatori, everything else belongs to me.**

* * *

I was running towards Ouran at six thirty in the morning. Today I decided on wearing knee high shorts and the usual black chucks. Instead of normally carrying a messenger bag, I decided on taking a backpack. Because, well, I decided to do something that I haven't been able to do since I left Hongō. I ran as fast as I could while carrying Usa-chan in my arms. I had told the person, whom I was meeting, to be there at six forty-five so we could have a while to have fun. Not that kind of fun, you pervs. I'd only do something like that to Mori and _not_ the person that I was meeting.

I reached the school in a matter of ten minutes and now I had to run all the way to the third music room.

'Damn these stupid stairs! Why can't we have an elevator?!' I thought as I began to go up the billion of stairs.

I kept running, making sure that Usa-chan had not fallen. I finally approached the music room and opened the door. Rose petals did not greet me, for the club was closed.

"Hey! Sorry for being a few minutes late. I had to be really sneaky this morning so I wouldn't wake my family." I told the person on the couch as I walked over to him.

"It's no problem, Setsuna-senpai. Now, what was it that you wanted me here for?"

I rubbed my neck as I explained to the person. "Well, you see. I've wanted to dance for a while now and yeah."

"Oh daughter of mine! I feel flattered that you asked me to come and see you dance!" Tamaki shouted in happiness as he jumped on me.

"Tamaki! I just want you to play some songs on the piano for me." I told him as I removed the prince off of me and Usa-chan.

"Oh. Well, I'd be honored to play for you." He told me as he bowed.

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you. Now Imma go and get dressed and come back to stretch."

I walked towards the dressing room with my backpack, leaving Usa-chan on the couch, and began to get dressed. I removed all my clothing, shoes and socks included, and began to put on my dancing clothes. I wore a black tank top styled leotard with some nylons and some short blue shorts. Leaving my backpack, I grabbed my jazz shoes, iPod and cell phone and went back into the music room.

Looking around, I found Tamaki sitting by the piano that the club apparently hid. I walked over to him and sat down on the floor, beginning to stretch.

"How was your weekend, Tamaki?" I asked as I started to stretch my legs. The burning feeling that I felt was good, yet it hurt a little since I hadn't done this in a while.

"It was good. How was yours? Did you manage to survive?" Tamaki asked me.

"It was alright. Usa-chan really helped me stay calm and talking to you all made me not go insane. Oh that reminds me; my okaa-san wanted me to let you know that you guys are invited to her wedding." I told him as I stretched forwards to touch my toes.

"That's good. Are you sure that you're alright with her getting married and would it be alright if we went?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"I learned to accept it since she is my only mother and I want her to be happy, even if I'm not. And I'd rather have you all there, then to suffer through it alone." I suddenly stopped stretching when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Tamaki and saw that he was kneeling on the ground next to me.

"Setsuna-senpai you're one of the most unselfish young woman that I have met so far in this school. Sometimes, it is best to be selfish when one has to and not be afraid to let people know how you are truly feeling."

Tamaki hit the spot. He was right. I should be selfish at times, but not to the max. I should also worry about my well being and let people know what I believe in.

"Tamaki," I said in a soft voice.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I smiled at him with tears at the edge of my eyes.

He smiled and hugged me. "It's no problem. Don't cry." He wiped my tears and stood up. "Now, how about we get to work?"

I stood up and said with a large smile, "Let's do it!"

Tamaki went to his place on the stool in front of the piano while I went to the middle of the club room. We managed to move all of the couches and any other thing that would get in my way. I breathed in, getting ready for the music to begin.

"Are you ready, Setsuna-senpai?"

"Yeah. You can start now." I instructed him.

Immediately I began to hear Serj Tankian's _Sky Is Over_. I was really glad that I gave Tamaki the music sheets for this song because one, I love this song, and two, I _cannot_ dance to things like Ludwig van Beethoven.

I moved the way my mind wanted to move. My movements flowed as if it was moving on its own. That's what I liked about dancing. You express yourself with the movements that you make. While Tamaki kept on playing, inside my head I would sing the lyrics but the words just came out of my lips.

"Don't you want to hold me, baby? Disappointed, going crazy, Even though we can't afford, The sky is over, Even though we can't afford, The sky is over, I don't wanna see you go, The sky is over, Even though we can't afford the sky is over."

Doing various turns, double pirouettes and doing leaps, I smiled at the rush that I was starting to feel. When I first danced, it felt as if I had just learned to walk and did not intend to stop. I tried to do everything that involved dance. From doing dance shows, to going to school dances, I had fun! This was my lifetime hobby that I know that I will never give up.

The song was coming to an end and I did the last few movements that ended my routine. Standing on my toes, I lifted my arms up and brought them down as I made my body fall. My movement looked as if I was about to pass out since I just myself fall. That's how my routine ended.

I began to get up from the ground when I stopped. Clapping was heard, but it wasn't just Tamaki's. It was _everyone_. I got up from the ground and looked at who was there. Yup, I was right. The whole Host Club was here. I blushed but bowed. Suddenly arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Setsuna-senpai, that was amazing!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they smiled at me.

"That was cool! Ne, Takashi?" Hunny asked the quiet, yet observant Mori.

"Yeah." He said as he smiled towards my direction.

"Suna-chan, that was really cool. Which style of dance was that?" Haruhi asked me as she walked towards the couch, dodging Tamaki along the way.

"I did a mixture of jazz and lyrical with that song." I then looked at Tamaki and said, "Thanks a lot Tamaki. For everything."

"It was no problem, Senpai." He said with a charming smile that would make girls swoon at his feet.

I excused myself, saying that I had to change back to the uniform, and walked towards the dressing room. After changing quickly, I grabbed my backpack, walked back to the rest and took a seat next to Hunny and Haruhi.

"Oh, thanks a lot Hunny. Usa-chan really did help me out." I told him with a smile as I grabbed the pink rabbit and handed it back to its rightful owner.

"Really?! I'm glad that Usa-chan helped you out. Usa-chan said that he was happy to be with you." Hunny said with his little pink flowers fluttering around him.

"Setsuna-senpai, have you thought about my proposition that I presented to you?" Kyouya asked me as he kept writing in his black book.

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah I have been thinking about it. But if I may, I need to discuss this with my father before I give you my answer."

"I understand. Well once the decision is made, I am a phone call away."

"Right."

"Okaa-san, what is this you are talking about with my precious daughter?" Tamaki asked as he walked towards Kyouya, trying to see if his possible answer is in his book.

Kyouya shut his book before Tamaki's prying eyes reached him and said, "That is none of your concern."

"I think we should head to class now." I told them as Haruhi, Hunny, and I stood up.

"Oh yeah."

With that said we all left the club room and headed towards our destinations. Hunny, Mori, and I arrived in our classroom and took our seats, waiting for class to begin.

Lecture was the same as always. Boring yet informative. I was kept busy as I was taking my notes, when my name was suddenly called on.

"Ayase-san," Yumichiko-sensei began. "You're going home early."

I was confused, as were the two that were near me. I just nodded my head and I gathered up my belongings. Before I walked past Hunny and Mori, I asked them,

"Can one of you two make notes for me?"

"Sure Suna-chan!" Hunny said with a smile.

"Un." Mori grunted his answer.

"Thanks a lot. I guess I'll see you two later."

They said their byes and I left. I walked out of the classroom and headed towards the main office to see who it was that took me out of class. I walked and as soon as I arrived, I found Fuka outside the office.

"Hey Fuka! Who took us out of class?" I asked her as I stood besides her.

"Okaa-san took us out. She needs us to get the dress measured and tried on." She explained to me.

"Oh, well where is she?"

"Setsuna! There you are. Okay now that we all are here, let's go." My okaa-san said as she walked towards us and then past us. I shrugged my shoulders and simply followed my okaa-san towards the entrance of the school. We reached her car and Kazumi was already in there. I'm guessing that she didn't have any class today.

"Let's go girls!" Okaa-san said with a large smile.

We drove to who knows where. I wasn't even paying attention at all until I was tapped on my shoulders.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Okaa-san has been trying to get your attention." Fuka told me.

"Oh. Sorry okaa-san. What up?"

"Have you asked your friends about them coming to the wedding?" She asked my while she looked at her mirror to look at me.

"I was planning to today, but you took me out of class before I was able to ask them. Besides, I need wedding invites." I told her.

"Inside my bag, there should be seven wedding invitations. Take those and give it to them." She instructed me to get the invitations.

I grabbed her bag and found the invitations. I grabbed the amount that was there and stuffed them inside my backpack. "I'll give it to them when I see them."

We finally arrived to some wedding shop and parked the car. I got out, leaving my jacket, white blouse and tie inside of the car as I took with me my iPod, cell phone, and gum. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and placed the ear buds in my ear. I listened to music as we walked in the shop.

The first thing I saw was a lot of white and frills. I shuddered at the thought. Apparently, okaa-san wanted to have a western type of wedding. So instead of wearing a kimono dress, she was going to wear a dress dress. That meant that we weren't going to wear kimonos. We were wearing dresses.

'Please Kami-sama, let there be no frills or ruffles.' I thought in my head as I saw okaa-san greet the shop owner.

I didn't hear what they were saying, since I had music on, but I did see okaa-san gesturing towards me and my sisters. One moment, I was looking at okaa-san and the woman, who had light brown hair and blue eyes, and the next I was trying on the dress that I was suppose to wear.

I was extremely surprised when I didn't see any frills or ruffles. The dress was actually beautiful. It was red and strapless. It reached up to my knees and under the red silky material was some sort of ruffle type of material that made it a bit puffy. I was just glad that the red material covered the ruffle part a bit. Around my waist were a black sash and a bow on my right side.

I walked out of the dressing room to show okaa-san and the woman, who I now know her name, Shizume.

"Setsuna! You look beautiful." Okaa-san said.

"Yes she does. The shape of the dress fits her figure extremely well." Shizume said as she walked around me.

Seriously with her doing that, I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Kazumi and Fuka finally came out of the dressing rooms. Kazumi had on a long strapless red dress that had a slit on her left leg. Fuka's dress was red, of course, and had straps. It reached halfway her calves and she, too, had a black sash with a bow, but her bow was in the back.

Apparently, all our dressed seemed to fit our ages. Kazumi, the oldest, got a dress that made her look mature and sexy. Fuka got one that showed that she was the youngest and was soon going to be a teenager. Mine showed that I was reaching my maturity level but was still showing that I was a bit of a tomboy. I don't know. I got confused when the woman explained to us.

Okaa-san allowed us to get dressed as she went to go pay for the dresses. I changed into my awesome clothes and placed the dress in the bag that it had came with in order to protect the dress. I walked out, carrying the dress and my stuff. After all the dress stuff, I thought we were going to be done for the day, but I was completely wrong.

We had to go look for shoes next. Ugh! I hate wearing heels. I mean, I am tall enough already. Okaa-san was nice enough to get me heels that were not too big, while Fuka being the lucky one she is, got to wear flats.

'Why can't I wear flats?!' I whined in my head.

Man the day was long and tiring. We had to go make appointments for our hair and makeup. Even though I have no idea what they will be able to do with my hair since it is short as hell. All I know is I do not want extensions in my hair. And my makeup better not be dramatic either. Jeez I can just shiver at these thoughts. Wait I just did. Any who, it was finally five something in the afternoon and we were finally free. Okaa-san dropped me and Fuka off at home and she was going to take Kazumi back to school.

We said our byes and we walked in the house.

"Otou-san, we're home!" I shouted. I took off my shoes and went straight to my room. I seriously was carrying way too many things. First I had my backpack, then my dress, and lastly the shoes.

Once I was in the room, I tossed my backpack on my bed and walked towards the closet. I opened the door and tossed my shoes on the floor. I hanged the dress up and I placed the new shoes on the floor as well.

I ran towards my bed and jumped right on it. I made my self comfy and closed my eyes, for a nap, since dinner wasn't ready yet. I yawned a bit and then as soon as my mind was ready, it shut down.

I think it was barely thirty minutes when I was being woken up. I groaned and rolled towards my right to face the wall. Voices kept saying my name. I know that one of them was feminine while the other was a childish voice. I also heard a few grunts here and there as well. I heard the female voice sigh in frustration and left the room.

"Suna-chan, wake up," the same childish voice said to me.

"Mmmm. Five more minutes," I whined.

"Takashi, Suna-chan is really, really cute when she is asleep, ne?"

"Yeah."

I rolled over once again, this time towards where the voices were coming from. Normally, I would reach my stuffed Ichigo, from Bleach, and cuddle against him. But for some odd reason, I didn't feel him. All I felt was some sort of fabric material that was really heavy. I thought that Ichigo might have gotten stuck, so I pulled him harder. Finally, Ichigo came towards me, but something else was on my bed.

I opened my eyes slowly. I swear I thought I was seeing things now. Mori was on my bed? Nah, why would he? I blinked a couple of times to make sure that there was any sleep in my eyes. But my eyes weren't deceiving me. They widened in shock as I backed away towards the wall next to my bed.

"Mori?! Wh-What's going on? Why are you on my bed?" I asked freaked out with a blush on my cheeks. He too had one as he quickly got off of my bed and stood next to the loli-shota.

"Hi Suna-chan! We came to drop off the notes that you asked us to do." Hunny said as he took a seat next to me on my bed while handing me my notes.

"How did you guys get my address?" I asked. There was no way that these two could have been stalking me.

"Kyou-chan gave it to us." Hunny smiled. Of course, the Shadow King of the Host Club would have all my information.

"Oh well, thanks for dropping them off."

Hunny smiled and said in his adorable tone of voice, "It was no problem. Besides, your otou-san invited us to stay for dinner." Mori nodded after his cousin said that.

My mind went blank. 'Did he just say that otou-san invited them for dinner?'

"Wait here for a sec, please," I told the two as I got off my bed and walked out my room. I went down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. Once I was in the kitchen, I found otou-san and Fuka making dinner.

"Otou-san, did you invite Hunny and Mori over for dinner?" I asked him as I shifted my weight onto my left foot.

"Yes I invited them to dinner. They came all this way to drop off your homework so I thought it would be good hospitality if they were to stay." He told me as he was cooking who-knows-what.

"Besides Setsuna, wouldn't you want a certain person to stay?" Fuka whispered in my ear as she walked pass me. Oh how I want to kill this brat right now.

"Whatever," was the last thing I said as I descended back upstairs. I opened the door to my room and there I found Hunny looking at all my manga that I had on my desk and Mori looking at the CDs that I owned. I cleared my throat and they finally took notice of my presence.

"Is everything alright?" Mori asked as he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah it's all fine. Just had to go and check something." I told them as I walked towards the desk and sat on my chair. I turned the laptop on and waited for everything to load. Hunny being the curious person he is, sat on my bed so that he would see what I was doing.

Once everything loaded up, I signed on to check my email. Some of it was random messages like my horoscope and such. One of my friends, Misa, messaged me asking how everything was going at Ouran and all. Misa was one of my friends that I had known for the longest. I've probably known her since I was in elementary. I replied to her message saying that everything was going well.

Out of all my friends, she was the only one who bothered to keep contact with me. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about me. The people that I have gotten close to consider to be family had forgotten that I existed. This is why I don't like to express my feelings much because they can get crushed as fast as they are seen. That's why I am a sensitive person.

"Best friends forever huh? My ass." I murmured as I began to delete the email addresses of the people who I thought were my friends. After going through all of them, I got my cell phone and began to delete their numbers.

'Bye bye my old friends.'

"What are you doing, Suna-chan?" Hunny asked as he observed me deleting numbers.

"Deleting phone numbers," I said with a serious face.

"Whose?"

"People who I thought were my friends."

"Don't worry Suna-chan, we'll always be your friends! Ne Takashi?" Hunny looked at the tall male.

"Un," Mori nodded his head.

I swiveled my chair so that I faced the two. "Thanks guys. So what happened today at the Host Club?"

Hunny then began to tell the _important_ events that happened at the Host Club. Apparently Kyouya was "engaged" to some girl named Houshakuji Renge and that she is an otaku. When Hunny said the otaku part, I kinda sweat dropped since I am a bit an otaku. But let's keep that a secret. Lastly, she then proclaimed herself to be the Host Club's manager.

"Why was it that you left home early, Suna-chan?" Hunny asked. Mori's attention was now on me as he too waited for my answer.

"Hmm, where to begin?" I said as placed a finger on my chin. "Well, okaa-san came to get me and Fuka out so that we were to go and try our dresses that we will have to wear. Then we had to buy shoes and make appointments for the hair stylist and makeup artist."

"Wow! That's a lot for a wedding, ne Takashi," Hunny said as he looked towards Mori. Mori nodded.

"Oh that reminds me," I got up from the chair and walked over to the door of my closet were my backpack was on the floor. I pulled out the wedding invitations and walked back towards my seat. Grabbing two, I handed one to Hunny and one to Mori. "Okaa-san wanted me to invite you to her wedding."

"Really?! How cool! Does that mean we will be able to see you in a dress Suna-chan?" Hunny asked with so much excitement. Seriously, why does everyone get so worked up when I wear a dress and all?

"Yeah, you'll see me in a dress." A sweat drop was on the back of my head.

My door was suddenly opened and in walked Fuka. "Dinner's ready."

"Kay," I said as I stood up. "Well, c'mon. Time to eat."

We walked down the stairs and headed towards the little dining room that we had in the house. On the table were a lot of various foods. Gohan (white rice), maki-zushi (roll sushi), chicken and shrimp karaage, miso soup, natto soybeans, udon, tempura, and more. It was as if we were having a feast for kings. Well, I'm guessing that otou-san wanted to impress Mori and Hunny with his awesome cooking skills.

Our seating arrangement was as follows: across from me was Fuka and otou-san, while I was stuck in between Hunny and Mori. Fancy that, eh? We ate and had a good time. My father kept on asking questions about how I met them and such. They would answer with smiles and would ask questions about us as well.

"Are you two related in anyway?" Otou-san asked as he took a sip of his green tea.

"We're cousins," Hunny said before taking a bite of gohan.

"Really? I didn't know that." I said as I looked at them both. I first looked at Hunny and then at Mori. Mori nodded his head as he looked at my direction.

Out of no where, a foot hit the shin of my left leg and boy did that hurt. I held in a scream as I looked at my main suspect. Fuka smirked at me as she pretended to look interested in her food. Oh I swear I will get revenge on that brat. I kept eating when I was kicked again. I bit my lip this time. Reaching down towards my leg, I began to rub away the pain that was throbbing on my leg. I bet that I am going to get a bruise.

Thank Kami-sama that dinner was finally over and we were having desert. Me not being in the mood to deal with Fuka, I excused myself from the table and walked back towards my room. Well not walking technically, I was limping. Man did it hurt to go up those damn stairs. I finally reached my wonderful room and walked in. The first thing I did was walk towards the bed and sit down. I brought my left leg up and inspected the damage.

"I was right," I thought aloud as I saw the bruise starting to form. I gave out a sigh as I began to rub my newly acquired injury.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from my doorway. I looked up and found Mori there. I nodded my head as he walked in while saying,

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just looking at my new bruise." He sat on my bed and began to look at the bruise. With his right hand, he lightly touched it. With that small touch, I felt a spark. You know like in those sappy romance movies that when a person barely touches another person and they 'feel' something? Yeah, I think that just happened. It was either that or my bruise hurting.

"How did you get this?" He asked me while moving his fingers up and down my bruise.

I remained silent for a moment. How the hell am I suppose to respond to this? I can't just say that Fuka hit me under the table. He'd probably think that I was childish. Gah! I'll just say that I hit the table.

"Fuka hit me under the table." There went my plan. Mentally, I kicked myself.

He just sweat dropped at my answer.

"Why did you come and check on me?" I asked changing the topic as I removed my hair that was covering my face.

"Mitsukuni was worried about you. And so was I." I knew that after he said that, a blush would appear on my cheeks. Apparently I did because he placed a hand on my forehead and said, "Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

I shook my head and said, "N-No I am fine. Uhh, it's just hot in here." Then I started laughing like an idiot. 'Nice going Setsuna.'

Mori just smiled and kept on rubbing my injury without putting any pressure on it. He is such a sweetheart. I looked away from him, embarrassed that I was being taken cared of by the guy I liked. Man oh man, ain't I lucky right now.

"What color is the dress that you are going to wear for your okaa-san's wedding?" Mori suddenly asked.

I looked back at him and answered, "Its red."

He then placed his hand on my exposed knee and said while circling his fingers around it, "May I get a preview of the dress on you?"

'Is he flirting with me?!' I smirked and said, "You're gonna have to wait for three more weeks. Sorry."

"I'll look forward to it then when the time comes." He smirked back at me while looking straight into my eyes. When I looked into his eyes, I noticed that they looked tired, like if he was sleepy or something.

The door was suddenly opened and I freaked. I jumped and it caused me to be really close to Mori. Because of me jumping, his hand was now on my right thigh.

Hunny walked in and said, "Takashi, it's time to go home." He then ran towards me and jumped on me. He hugged me and said, "Thank you for having us here, Suna-chan. We'll see you tomorrow at school, 'kay?"

I smiled and hugged him back saying, "Yeah of course." He then jumped off of me and ran out of the room.

Mori, then, stood up and offered me his hand to stand as well. I took it and he lifted me up. I thought he was going to let go of m hand, but he didn't. Instead he brought his lips towards my knuckles and kissed them. Okay, now if a guy did this to you, you of course would blush. But if it was _the _guy you really, really like a lot, you are going to turn into a cherry. And that's what I turned into.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked me with a tone that I did not know he was able to achieve. Was this his wildness?

"Definitely," I answered.

He grinned and said his byes and he finally left my room. As soon as I knew he was gone, I jumped onto my bed and lied down.

"Wow."


	9. Renge, the Female Manager

**Sorry for not updating in a while. -Bows- I had been very busy studying for my statistics midterm, which I am very sad about as soon as I got my grade. But never fear, the Host Club and Setsuna are here!! Enjoy the chapter everyone!!**

lilypop8: **Thanks! Lol yeah Mori in sleepy-wild mode is awesome! I love dancing and it is soo much fun. Yes, high heels are evil! I had to wear them for my cousins wedding and I thought I was going to collapse at the end.**

Black-HunterXX: **Yay fluffiness. I'm glad that you loved the chapter!**

I-Eat-My-Vegetables: **Lol I know huh! Mori is awesome and hot when he is in his sleepy-wild mode. I'm glad that you liked how I portrayed the dresses, and Tamaki too.**

**Thanks to those who added me in their Story Alert list: **Areai Moonlight and Flourescent-chan.

**Thanks to those who added this story to their Favorite Story List:** TsumeLover666, NiinaKyo, and Vanadesse Meldiriel.

**Disclaimer: Ouran's characters and plot belongs to Bisco Hatori. Any other character belongs to me.

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Renge, the Female Manager

'Good morning world!' I thought happily as I finished getting ready for school today. I decided that I would wear the skirt today, with shorts under of course, instead of pants or capris and I even had a headband that was black with a bow on my head. I was in an extremely good mood since yesterday. I grabbed my messenger bag and skipped some stairs as I headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bento that otou-san was kind enough to prepare for me.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I placed the purple ear buds in my ear and began to walk towards Ouran Private Academy. My music apparently fit my mood since I was listening to the happy and cheerful beat of Panic At The Disco's _Nine In the Afternoon_. That was one of my favorite songs of all time. This morning was rather miraculous seeing that I was early, I didn't forget any of my belongings, and I was going to tell Kyouya my decision.

Everything was rather peaceful and calm. All of a sudden, I felt a vibration coming from my blazer's pocket. I grabbed my cell phone out of the pocket and flip open the phone. It was a text message from Kyouya.

"Host Club meeting in fifteen minutes. Be there on time." I read aloud. It didn't really matter if I was on time seeing that I was already at the school entrance. I put the phone back in my pocket and walked inside the building. Passing through hallways, I arrived at the third music room and opened the door.

Walking in, I only found Kyouya. I must have been here extremely early or something.

"Good morning, Kyouya," I said as I walked in and took a seat on the nearest couch.

"Good morning, Setsuna-senpai. Have you come to a decision?" He asked me as he took a seat on a chair next to the couch I was sitting on.

I smiled at him and said, "You got yourself a Hostess."

"Excellent," He said as he began to write in his little black book. "Now we need to think of a name for your type. And from observing you, I have come to the conclusion of a name."

"Oh I wanna know," I gleamed in excitement.

"You are now the Maternal Type."

"Maternal?" I questioned. "Care to explain why maternal?"

"It's rather simple. You are like a mother figure to the young women here since you are older than them. Also at the fact that you give rather excellent advice on some of their problems and-"

"Suna-chan!!" Hunny shouted as he jumped on me and hugged me.

"You like kids." He ended his explanation with a smile.

'How the hell does he know I like kids?!' I thought in my head.

"Good morning Suna-chan! How are you this morning?" Hunny asked me as he got comfy on my lap.

"Oh morning, Hunny. I am doing well thank you. Where is Mori anyway?" I asked. Right after I said that, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked upwards. Right then and there was Mori. I blushed immediately, thinking about the events that occurred yesterday.

"Good morning, Setsuna," Mori said with a small smile.

"Morning, Mori." A blush was on my face as I kept looking at him. Once I tore my gaze away, I had to calm myself before my face turned into an apple. Oh an apple sounds really good right now.

In a matter of minutes, everyone was here and the meeting was about to begin. I was guessing that it was going to be about that one girl. I think her name was Renge. Don't remember.

"I've thought about this the entire night yesterday, and a female manager might not be such a bad idea after all." Tamaki began.

"And why is that?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Can't see it? She is transferring into the same class as Haruhi. If she can make female friends, Haruhi may become more girl-like. The gentle atmosphere that is shared uniquelt by girls...will awaken the femininity inside of Haruhi."

"Oh great..."Haruhi's sarcasm began.

"Does he still not get that I am a girl too?" I muttered. The twins, who I was now in between, sniggered at my comment.

"This is a great project to have Haruhi become more aware of what it is to be a fair maiden! It won't help at all if her only classmate friends are these unscrupulous twins and this tomboy!" Tamaki said as he pointed at our direction.

"Oh, that's something really nice to say," Us three said together.

The door suddenly opened and I looked towards the direction of the door. There stood a girl with brown eyes and matching long brown hair and a pink bow on her head. She indeed was a first year seeing that she was short, no offense to you short people out there, and she had on the yellow duck dress.

"Everybody! Renge, the host club mascot girl, has baked some cookies for you!" Renge smiled and held the batch of cookies to show.

Tamaki, being the idiot he is sometimes, got up from his seat and magically appeared next to her fast. "Oh! That's so ladylike! I am so touched-" He began his enthusiastic speech, but was cut off when Renge said,

"I didn't bake them for you, phony prince!" Oh what a burn! Out of no where, a sign that said 'Phony Prince' dropped out of no where and squished Tamaki. How that happened, I have no clue.

Tamaki went to his wall of despair as Renge walked over to Kyouya. Little hearts were floating around here as she said, "They got burnt a little, but I know what you'd say..."

'This girl is insane and definitely an otaku,' I sighed as I got up from my seat and walked over to the Renge girl. As she was in her fantasy mode, I grabbed two cookies and began to eat them. Indeed they were burnt a bit, but a cookie is a cookie.

"Oh, that's so nice of you, Kyouya-sama!" More hearts fluttered over the obsessed girl.

"This is a bit burnt," Hunny spoke as he ate the cookie.

"Mitsukuni, stop. It's bad for your body." Mori warned him as he was fully prepared to grab the cookie away.

The hearts disappeared as an angry mark appeared on Renge's face. She suddenly screamed and began to chase Mori and Hunny, whom he was now carrying.

"She's scary! Suna-chan, help!" Hunny cried out as he and Mori kept running from the crazed otaku. I sweat dropped and walked over to them. As soon as Mori and Hunny passed me, I stepped in front of Renge. Immediately, she stopped her rampage as I said,

"It's not good to run around indoors when there is a large amount of furniture. Someone can fall and get seriously hurt," I lectured her.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." She said as she lowered her head. "Who are you?"

"Ayase Setsuna, the Maternal Type," I told her with a hand on my hip. 'I liked the way that sounded,' I giggled in my head.

"I'm Houshakuji Renge, first year in class A. If I may ask, what year are you in?"

"Third year, class A."

"Y-Y-Your reaction is wrong!!" I heard Tamaki scream. I sighed as I said to Renge,

"Excuse me; I have to take care of this." I walked towards where Tamaki and Haruhi were at when I heard Haruhi speak.

"Please stop your sexual harassment, Senpai."

**Rejection**

Instead of walking, I ran over towards them as Tamaki continued.

"Sexual harassment? If I was sexually harassing you, then they are evil criminals! Policeman, help!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry tono." The twins said.

"Tamaki let Haruhi go, you perv!" I shouted as soon as I was near. I grabbed Haruhi's arms and tried to pull her away from Tamaki.

"Setsuna-senpai, it's not what you think!"

"Oh sure it is!" I sarcastically replied. I kept pulling and pulling, but not rough so I wouldn't hurt Haruhi.

"I am king! So listen to me!" Tamaki said.

"If you're the king, then I am the Pope!" I shouted.

By now everyone, except Hunny, was with us. I let go of Haruhi and jumped towards Tamaki, ready to clobber him, but I was stopped. About midair, two hands were holding my waist. I struggled and tried to release whoever had their grip on me, but they weren't letting go.

"Setsuna, please stop before you hurt yourself." Mori's deep voice said to me.

I became limp as a fish once I heard his voice. I looked towards his face and blushed. I lowered my face and said, "Okay, Mori."

As I watched Tamaki still arguing with the twins, I realized that Mori still hadn't let go of my waist. In fact, I just noticed that we were extremely close. I blushed at the thought and had two choices to make. It was either I be shy as hell and ask him to release his grip or I would be bold and lean back to rest against his body.

'To be bold or not to be bold, that is the question.' I thought in my head. I was thinking hard when suddenly Kaoru collided with me, causing me to lean against Mori. I blushed as I looked up. Mori was too blushing, but he made no move on letting me go. In fact he did the opposite. He brought me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. Okay, I was blushing to the max!

I smiled at him, the blush clearly showing on my face as I leaned my head against his chest. I heard his heart and noticed that it was beating pretty fast. Was I making him nervous?

"You guys are not good enough!" Renge suddenly screamed.

The guys stopped yelling as we looked towards Renge. Hunny ran towards Mori and climbed onto his back. He released me a bit, but kept one arm wrapped around my waist.

"Other than Kyouya-sama and Setsuna-senpai, your characters are not all good enough!" She shouted as she pointed towards our group as she continued her speech. "All you hosts here lack a 'shadowy' side! Fair maidens are suckers for the traumas of handsome men! With ridiculous acts like these, it's only a matter of time before the girls get bored of you!

"Do you all intend on destroying Kyouya-sama's precious store! As manager, I shall set anew your characters from now on! First starting with you!" She pointed at Hunny.

"If your inside and outside are nothing but cute, then you're no different from a child!" She said.

'But that's why he is the Loli-shota,' I thought in my head.

"Therefore...Although you have a cute face, you're actually a vicious fiend inside!"

Hunny screamed in fright of his new character.

Mori was extremely confused as Renge said, "Morinozuka-senpai, you're and underling of your childhood friend!"

'He kinda already is.'

Out of no where, the twins were now in basketball uniforms and were holding basketballs as well. How did that happen, I have not the frankest idea.

"The twins are now basketball players that close themselves off in their own world!"

'All she added was the basketball thing!'

"Haruhi-kun is a brilliant student, but also a victim of fierce bullying!"

'She over exaggerates too much,' I sweat dropped.

"And, Tamaki-san!" She looked directly at Tamaki as he sweat dropped. "Although everyone loves your looks, you're the academy's idol with a serious complex. The lonely prince!"

Lightning struck behind Tamaki.

"Ah, Kyouya-sama, you're perfect. Please stay as the affectionate person you are." Renge said to Kyouya.

"I am honored," He said.

A spotlight hit Tamaki as he shined. "A lonely prince...It's fits me perfectly, indeed!"

"Probably the one most wrong..." Haruhi said.

"I know right..." I told her.

The twins pulled Kyouya and Hikaru said, "Now, Kyouya-senpai..."

"Please do something about it." Kaoru said.

"But the president seems to be up for it." Kyouya said as he pointed towards Tamaki. We all looked and saw him at a wall, actually posing as a lonely prince.

"Renge-kun, Renge-kun. Is a lonely pose something like this?" Tamaki posed.

"My, that's mighty impressive, Tamaki-san. I'm sure it'll be even more effective if it rained."

We all sweat dropped.

"Well, let's see how things turn out. It'll turn out interesting, probably. Oh and I have an announcement to make." Kyouya said as he caught everyone's attention. "I am pleased to say that Setsuna-senpai has agreed to become a Host."

"Hostess, Kyouya," I said to him as Mori released his arm around me so that I can walk up to Kyouya.

"Really daughter?! You decided to join!" Tamaki said happily as he ran towards me.

"Why?" Haruhi whispered at me.

"Someone has to keep you sane, ya know." I whispered to her.

"What is her type?" Hunny asked.

"The Maternal Type," Kyouya said.

After that whole fiasco, we left to class. I was walking in between Hunny and Mori and throughout the entire walk I was in my own little world. I kept trying to figure out if Mori liked me or if he was being kind towards me. I wasn't even sure what to think. I was really starting to fall for this guy and I had only been here for two weeks. I need to think about the pros and cons about this.

Class went by fast and it was lunch time. I was barely leaving the classroom, my bento in my hand, when I was suddenly dragged away.

"Holy shiznits!" I cried out as I was being pulled by an unknown force.

"Setsuna!"

"Suna-chan!"

Mori and Hunny screamed to me. But it was too late. I was gone from their sights. The person kept dragging me until we reached an unused classroom. I was finally released and I looked at my captor.

"Renge?" I questioned.

"Setsuna-senpai, I apologize for dragging you away from your lunch time. But seeing that you are the Maternal Type, I desperately need your help!" Renge pleaded.

"Uh, sure. I guess," I sweat dropped.

"I want to make a film about the characters that I came up with today. And I was wondering if you would like to narrate the story." She asked as I took a seat.

"A movie? Are you going to use a video camera or something?" I asked her as I looked at my nails.

"I am going to hire a film crew!" She told me with excitement.

'Damn rich brat,' I thought in my head. "You got them already?"

"Yes, they shall be here right at the end of school. So there won't be club activities today."

"Have you told Kyouya?"

"I am about to. Thank you, Setsuna-senpai!" And with that said, she ran off to find her precious Kyouya. I sighed as I opened the lid to my box. Inside, I found four salmon onigiri. I smiled and pulled one out and began to eat it.

Being in this classroom by myself actually made me think about everything that was going on in my life now. I thought about the wedding that was going to take place in two weeks, about the Host Club and the new friends that I made. And Mori. I sighed as I thought about him. Compared to all these other girls, I felt like an outcast. They were all rich and prettier than me. There would be no way that he would like me.

"Setsuna," I heard a voice say. I looked at the door and found Mori there. He was breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon.

"Hi," I said before taking a bite of my awesome rice ball.

He walked towards me and said, "I was worried. What happened?"

He took a seat as I said, "Renge kidnapped me and asked me to do something for her."

He sweat dropped and said, "Ah."

"Yup."

Then I heard a stomach growl. I knew it wasn't mine since I was eating. I looked at Mori and saw him have an embarrassed look on his face. I smiled and grabbed on of my rice balls and said, "Would you like to have some?"

He looked at the rice ball and then at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and said, "I'm positive."

He grabbed the rice ball out of my hand and said a thank you. He took a bite and said, "This is good. Did you make this?"

"I wish. My otou-san made it. I can't cook if my life depended on it. But I am going to learn soon."

"I'm sure you'll learn how to cook eventually."

"I hope so."

I had now just realized something. He talks more to me, as in word-wise, than to everyone else at the Host Club, well besides Hunny. I was curious as to why, but I decided that I rather not ask.

As I finished my onigiri, I grabbed the other one and took a bite. I was in my own world when I heard my name.

"Setsuna," Mori said. I looked at him as his face was now close to mine. I was blushing madly and I knew it. I thought he was going to kiss me, but I was so wrong. His fingers touched my face as he removed a grain of rice. I sweat dropped when he showed it to me. I got over it and handed him the last onigiri. I kindly smiled at him, as a way of telling him to take it, and he did.

We finished eating in a matter of minutes and I got up from the desk. "C'mon, we should head back before Hunny begins to freak out."

Mori simply nodded his head and got up from his seat. As soon as he was up, I turned away from him and walked out of the classroom with the empty bento box in my hand. He caught up to me and we walked together in silence. Although there was times I liked it to be silent, there were times as well when I really didn't like it since I tend to zone out. But this time, I was simply signing in my head. I really had that Panic At The Disco song stuck in my head.

'Hmm, maybe I should do that song for a dance routine. Or I can sing it! That's it! I have to get that damn guitar!' I thought in my head. For sometime now, I got a good amount of money from okaa-san, which was 57,451 yen (500 U.S. Dollars), just because. I, however, think it was because she had no idea what to get me for my seventeenth birthday and the fact that she wasn't even here. I decided that this weekend, I was going to get that guitar.

I guessed I giggled while I was thinking since Mori suddenly asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about something that I'm going to do this weekend. I just hope I have enough money to get it." When I said my last sentence, I lowered my head.

"What is it that you plan on buying?" He asked.

"I wanna buy a guitar." I simply said.

"A guitar?"

"Yup! It is a Gibson Custom 1968 Les Paul. I saw it at the mall and I fell in love with it. I'm just hoping that I manage to have enough to get it. Oh there they are." Our conversation ended as soon we approached the Host Club.

"Suna-chan! Are you okay?" Hunny asked as he came running towards us and jumped on me to hug me. He really did look like a child.

"I'm fine Hunny." I reassured him as I held him like a mother would. It was cute yet weird because A, Hunny looked like a child, and B, Hunny was my age.

It was after school and once again as soon as I stepped out of the classroom, I was kidnapped. Renge dragged me from the inside of the school all the way outside. I swear, she is going to rip my arm out or something.

"Setsuna-senpai, this is your script. Please read over it here as they place a microphone in front of you." Renge instructed to me as I was shoved a script and forcefully sat down.

"Uhh, okay?" I sweat dropped. I began to read through the script and I really wanted to laugh. Me being awesome, I pictured every scene. 'Too bad Kyouya doesn't come out. It would have been funnier for me.'As a few minutes past, the camera crew was now ready and the Host Club was ready as well. It was time for the first scene.

An endless amount of girls were screaming inside of the gym. A ball was heard dribbling and I saw Hikaru, who was currently dribbling the ball. He jumped to shoot the ball towards the net and, of course, it went in. More fan girls screamed as Hikaru ran towards his team's side of the court. A whistle was heard and this caused Hikaru to stop. He gasped as he saw his twin, Kaoru, on the floor holding his knee that was now injured.

'Seriously, Renge could have thought up of something way better than this,' I thought as I watched the twins act out their scene. Oh crap, it's my turn now.

"Your pain is also my pain. It's okay if no one understands. As long as we have each other, we can live on." I narrated. We finished this shoot and now moved on to the next scene with Tamaki.

He said his lines as 'rain' poured down from the 'gray' skies. I was really surprised that Tamaki can act. He was really getting into his character. Once again, I had to narrate.

"The grieving hearts cross each other...They pass each other...They wound each other...What are the hearts of these young lads?"

Finally finishing this scene, we moved onto the next. I was really getting bored just reading and reading. I wanted to act, damn it! Right now, Haruhi was forced to run through the 'rain' but then stop at some tree she was pointed out to. Behind her was Hunny and Mori.

'Wow, Mori looks so hot right now being wet," My perverted side began to think.

Hunny began his lines. I never knew he could look so frightening. He can be so cute then scary. I was actually surprised when Mori had a couple of lines. I thought that Renge was going to make him stand there or something.

My perverted side made me almost forget to read my lines, but I caught up and read them. "What kind of resolution will be waiting for them? Will it be the light of salvation...or..."

It was going all well until Hunny got out of character and ran towards Haruhi, jumping on her saying with teary eyes, "Waaaaaahh! I'm sorry, Haru-chan! I really don't want to do this!"

"Cut! Cut, cut, cut!" Renge screamed out loud. I was lucky enough not even be next to her because if I did, my ear drums would have popped.

"You, follow the script already!" She shouted towards Hunny.

"But..."

"Stop the cameras for now!" She instructed to a crew member.

"Yes, boss." The man said.

"Make the rain more real!"

"Yes, boss."

I simply sighed and walked over to Hunny and Mori. I had two towels in my hands as I went towards them. I handed one to Mori, who nodded his thanks to me, and I bent down so I can reach Hunny's height.

I began to dry his hair with the towel. Not caring that my skirt would get wet, I sat down and placed Hunny on my lap, like a child. He smiled as I continued to dry his hair.

"Thank you, Suna-chan!" Hunny said with a grateful tone.

"It's no problem, Hunny." I said.

"Takashi, Suna-chan would make a good okaa-san, ne?" He asked his tall and silent cousin.

I looked up towards Mori and blushed since he was smiling at me. "Yeah." He said. Great, the blush of doom had now returned as was plastered on my face. I continued drying Hunny's hair. Right about now, Haruhi was going to film as scene and I wasn't needed, yet.

After I finished drying his hair, I stood up and flattened my skirt. Yup, it had gotten wet. I was just glad that the skirt was black and not any other color seeing that if it were a different color, I would totally be screwed. I turned my head around in search for Haruhi, but strange enough. I didn't find her.

"She still must be shooting her scene," I said to myself. I walked towards where the scene was and I found a most intriguing sight. Kyouya broke the camera's lens with a rock. I smirked and walked away knowing that Renge was going to be taught a well learned lesson.

I walked back towards my fellow seniors, but the wetness of the skirt was driving me nuts! As soon as I approached them, I said, "I'm gonna go take off this wet skirt. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay Suna-chan!" A dry Hunny said as he sat on a chair with Mori standing next to him

And without further ado, I went back inside the school and walked as quickly as possible to the music room. As soon as I got there, I ran towards one of the changing rooms and began to take off my skirt. I felt so much better as soon as the piece of fabric was off my body.

**Several Days Later**

I was glad that the whole acting and 'Shadowy side' thing was over. It was now regular Host duties and I was just going to observe today. Also they were going to announce that I was going to be a Hostess.

"Well, welcome." Tamaki said as he greeted our female customers. I was sitting next to him, seeing that he was the one I was going to observe.

"I've bought that video!" A girl with brown hair and light brown eyes said as pink flowers suddenly surrounded her. I am a bit freaked out since I am still not used to those random flowers popping out of no where.

"Me, too!" Another with black hair and gray eyes with a blush on her cheeks said.

"Me, too!" Again, another customer said.

On the couch, we sat in this order: Starting from the costumers left, it was Kaoru, me, Tamaki, Hikaru; and from behind starting from their left as well was Haruhi, Kyouya, Hunny with Usa-chan, and Mori.

"Huh?" I said. 'I thought Kyouya destroyed the footage?'

"That rain scene was the best!" A brown haired customer blushed and giggled as she said this.

"The prince of loneliness!" The black haired on spoke.

"Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama's relationship was so good!" The last one said.

They kept going saying that they would love to see Hunny's 'fiendish' nature once again. Then they said something about Haruhi. Even one of them said that they loved how I narrated the storyline.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki said as he was observing the scene.

While I and the others turned to look at Kyouya, he said, "I secured the film even though I broke the lens. Of course, I've cut out the violence scene. Sales for the film are mediocre. As expected from a first-class crew from Hollywood. They left us a very well done job." He said the last part as he turned to look at us.

"That was the 'interesting' thing you were talking about?" I said along with Hikaru and Kaoru. All of us, and Tamaki, sweat dropped.

"There's nothing wrong with having more club funds, right?"

'When the hell did this dude plan all of this out?' I thought in my head as dark lines came down my face to compliment the sweat drop.

"Good day." A new voice said coming inside the club.

"Huh? Didn't you go back to France?" Tamaki asked Renge as soon as we all faced her.

"I've noticed...The gentleness that protected me with his body...The deep love that harshly scolds at times..." Renge suddenly grabbed Haruhi's hand as she continued, "This is what it means to look at someone and fall in love with him, right, Haruhi-kun?"

"What?!" I said with a pissed look. 'Why can't these freakin' girls not notice that their precious Haruhi is a _girl_!!' Next to me, Tamaki was throwing a fit.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi said confused.

Renge then suddenly began to drag Tamaki who knows where as she said, "Let's play games at my house! I must let you know more about me!"

"What?!"

"Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru began.

"Is that okay?" Kaoru finished.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with what she said."

"No, it's not okay!" Tamaki and I screamed together.

"They are now girlfriends with each other, just like you wanted." Kyouya simple told him with a smile. A teasing one.

"That's not girlfriends!! Girlfriends are Haruhi and Setsuna-senpai!!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki go and get her you baka!" I shouted at him as I began to push him.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Come, Haruhi-kun! Let's go!"

"Wait, don't take Haruhi away!" Tamaki chased after then and it became quiet.

"Now is a good time to make an announcement." Kyouya said to us. Then he faced the customers and said, "Ladies, I have an important announcement to make."

The girls stopped their squealing and one said, "What is it Kyouya-kun?"

"I would like to announce that we now have a new member in this club. This person will be able to help you with any advice that is needed. I would like to present our very first Hostess, Ayase Setsuna. The Maternal Type."

I smiled and said, "Hi."

Then suddenly I was bombarded with all these girls smiling and squealing already telling me what they needed advice on.

"Help!" I shouted as I was being pulled on about. Oh god this was going to be one crazy last year in high school.


	10. Egyptians and Confessions

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating in a while. I have been busy with school work and family issues. I tried to make this chapter long for your enjoyment. ^^**

lilypop8: **Lol, glad that you thought the chapter was fantastic! Blush of doom is always there!! Haha!**

I-Eat-My-Vegetables: **Thanks! It was between Maternal or Sisterly. But Maternal sounds way better. Lol.**

Gundamfanatic123: **Thanks and here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Black-HunterXX:** Aw thanks! Fluffyness shall be coming soon!**

Opera-Gypsy: **Thanks!! I'm glad that you like it a lot. I'm right now brainstorming for a chapter where Mori's POV will actually come out. Just wait around for it, kay. ^^**

animechick247: **Thank you a lot for loving this story!**

**Thanks to all you who added this story to their Story Alert List: **redtippedquill, xxArianaxx, Opera-Gypsy, Silver Twilight Hime, October Autumn, BrokenHeartAlchemist, Alanna-Aki, **and **Fox's Rose.

**Special thanks to **Mily-chan** and **Silver Twilight Hime **for adding this story to their Favorite Story List! **

**A super-mega thank you to **Gundamfanatic123 **and** Silver Twilight Hime** for adding me to your Favorite Authors List!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belongs to Bisco Hatori. Other characters belong to me!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Egyptians and Confessions

The whole week was a blur to my eyes. After the whole incident with Renge and me now being a Hostess, I really wanted to take a break. On my first day as being the Maternal Type, I had three customers per half and hour. Since the Host Club was around three hours long, I had in total eighteen customers.

It was rather interesting talking to my fellow classmates and those younger then me. Most of the things that they would ask me about were mainly centralized on friend problems. Me being me, I actually was able to give advice on their problems. Not only did they ask for advice, they wanted to get to know me as well. Apparently on the first day of class, some were nervous to approach me, but now some of the girls felt confident enough to talk to me.

I was glad that it was Friday and Host Club time. I was running towards the third music room since I was late. I had to talk to Fuka about Sunday, since she asked me something that is now drilled in my head. Sunday was going to be the rehearsal dinner with okaa-san, which meant I was going to be bored as hell. Too bad I couldn't take the Host Club with me, but I am glad that they all said yes to coming to okaa-san's wedding which was next weekend.

Once arriving in front of the door, I opened it and said, "Sorry for coming late. I had to talk with Fuka and-" I was now speechless. Inside, everything looked different. Instead of seeing the music room, I saw Egypt. About half of the floor in the room was covered in sand; there were palm trees, Egyptian Idols, small pyramids and the Egyptian Sphinx, in a smaller size, and a small Nile River, were in the room.

"Wow!" I said amazed. I walked further inside and was amazed. This had to be the most incredible thing I have ever seen.

"Setsuna-senpai," Two voices said at the same time. I turned towards my right and I saw Hikaru and Kaoru in Egyptian clothes. Both of them had on white colored tunics that reached their knees. On their ankles were gold bracelets, as well as on their wrists, and earrings. Wrapped around their necks was a leopard printed robe and they didn't wear any sandals. On their faces was black eyeliner rimmed around their eyes.

"So, I'm guessing that today's theme is Egypt. Correct?" I asked them as I removed my shoes. There was no way in hell I was going to get sand inside of my Chucks.

"Right!" They simultaneously said.

Everyone was dressed to the part. From some of my knowledge about Egyptian history, Hikaru and Kaoru were priests.

Obviously, Tamaki was the Pharaoh. He had on a tunic and a slightly see-through linen shirt; his clothing had beads and pleats as well. On top of his head was a Headdress that most Pharaohs would wear. He had on various amounts of golden jewelry around his neck, on his arms, wrists and ankles. He actually wore sandals and he also had eyeliner around his eyes.

Kyouya was obviously a scribe. How was I able to detect this? He had papyrus paper with him, writing what ever he would normally write. He wore a white tunic that reached his knees and he had sandals as well. Golden armbands were on his upper arm as well as earrings; and behind his glasses, he wore eyeliner as well.

Looking back and forth between Haruhi and Tamaki, I instantly took in that Haruhi was the peasant or servant. All she was wearing was a knee-length tunic and a white linen shirt and sandals. Haruhi had some golden jewelry as earrings and bracelets. She also had eyeliner on her face.

Hunny looked really adorable in his Egyptian costume. He, like all the other guys, had a white tunic that reached to his knees with sandals. He was shirtless and had a golden armband on each of his arms. Eyeliner was placed around his eyes. On his right hand, he held Usa-chan who also wore a headdress like Tamaki. On his left, he had a spear; thus indicating that he was a guard.

And last but not least was Mori. He had on a tunic that reached his knees and sandals that adorned his feet. He was topless and just like Hunny, he had golden armbands. Not only did he have armbands, he also had on golden earrings. He also had eyeliner on and was holding a spear.

'Hottness,' I thought in my head. I just hoped that I had no drool coming down from my mouth. Apparently I was in my own little world the entire time because the Host Club was talking to me. But I did managed to zone back in as soon as the next person spoke.

"But the important thing is," Kaoru began.

"You need to get you into your costume," Hikaru finished with a smirk.

"Huh?" I stated. Immediately, my arms we grabbed and I was being pulled into the dressing room. I was pushed inside and I fell. It also didn't help that the package with my costume was thrown right at my face.

'Must kill idiot who threw me this!' I thought in my head. I opened the package and looked at my costume.

It had to be the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen in my life. I pulled it out and held it in front of me. The dress was made out of white linen and had a golden hem at the top of the dress. It was strapless and had various colored beads along the top. Around the waist, a gold strip of silk was sewed on and adorned with a Lapis lazuli right at the center. I slipped out of my clothes quickly and placed the dress. It fit me like a glove.

"Setsuna-senpai, we're coming in now. We have to do your makeup and your hair," Both Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Alright." I told them.

They both came in and stopped when they saw me. Immediately, they shook their heads, as if they did not believe what they saw, and placed the seat in front of me while telling me to sit down. I obeyed and sat down. Instantly, they took out makeup and began their job. I sat down patiently and although I didn't like makeup much, it felt nice being pampered. The first thing they did was put a reddish looking eye shadow over the lid of my eyes. I opened my eyes for a second before I was hit in the head.

"Hey!" I whined. It kinda hurt.

"Don't open your eyes until we tell you." Both my current makeup artists said.

"Okay, okay," I said as I closed my eyes again.

I really wasn't sure what they were doing. All I know is that they did something with my eyes, cheeks, and lips. Then they placed something on top of my head. A wig most likely since not many Egyptian women had short hair.

"Okay we're done. You can open your eyes Setsuna-senpai."

I opened my eyes and got up from the chair. I searched for the mirror and I finally found it. Walking up to it, I froze. There was no way that person in front of me was me. I was plain compared to the beautiful figure in front of me. Red lips, slightly pink cheeks, eyeliner and red shadowed lids. The wig was long and it had bangs. Not only that, but a headband was wrapped around my head and where it sat on my forehead, a Lapis lazuli stone was there.

"Now the last finishing touches," Kaoru gently said as he walked behind me. He grabbed my right arm and slid on a golden armband; then he placed on two golden bracelets on my left wrist. Hikaru was working on putting the sandals on my feet. The last finishing touch was a necklace. The chain was gold and so was the ankh. There was a jewel in the middle the same color as the one on my waist.

"This can't be me?" I thought aloud as I touched the mirror.

"It is," Kaoru said.

"You're just more enhanced thanks to makeup. Maybe you should wear it more often," Hikaru said.

"I get to lazy to put it on. And I don't know how." I said with a sweat drop on my head. They both also had sweat drops.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Is my daughter ready yet?" Tamaki screamed from outside the door.

"Yes, Pharaoh!" They both shouted together.

"So what am I supposed to be?" I asked as I twirled to see the dress float.

"You're the princess of Egypt."

I smiled and said, "Hmm, okay. Let's go boys."

They both smiled and nodded their heads. We walked towards the door and Hikaru was nice enough to open it for me to walk in. I thanked him and walked towards the group. Hikaru and Kaoru walked in a much faster pace to get ahead of me. I finally realized why.

"Pharaoh, what do you think?" They asked together. Immediately, all heads turned towards my direction. Sure I was used to being looked at when I had to do dance recitals and stuff, but I wasn't used to this type of attention. I mean come on; I only had one boyfriend, ever, in my life.

As they all looked at me, a golden background appeared behind me.

'Where the hell did that come from?' I asked myself.

"Suna-chan, you look beautiful!" Haruhi said as she smiled at me.

"Oh, my beloved daughter! You outshine the Gods any day!" Tamaki said as he ran towards me and hugged me. I was attacked by the evil glomping man. His hugs are a death trap.

"Tamaki!" I shouted as I tried to release myself from his deadly grip.

"Mori-senpai, will you please help Setsuna-senpai?" Kyouya asked as he went back to writing on his scroll. I looked towards Mori as he nodded as he handed Hunny his spear and began to walk towards my direction.

By now, I was being twirled around and I was thankful that I was used to this thanks to rollercoaster's. The twirling finally stopped as I was lifted away from Tamaki and into someone else's arms. I was then placed on the ground, yet there was a hand around my waist and my hand was on the person's bare chest to steady myself.

"Are you alright?" Mori asked me.

I smiled and blushed while saying, "I'm fine now."

He smiled at me and bent down towards my ear and said, "You look beautiful."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach. The only people who was to tell me that was my family and a small amount of friends. But never has a guy said this to me. Not even my ex-boyfriend. I smiled at him and since his face was still close to me, I kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you."

As I looked at him, I could clearly see the blush on his shocked face. I giggled before removing the lipstick on his face and then walk towards Hunny. Me not knowing, two pairs of similar eyes watched the whole ordeal.

I kneeled down slightly to be face to face with Hunny. "Don't you look handsome, my little guard," I told Hunny as I rubbed his head.

"Suna-chan, you look really, really pretty! Usa-chan agrees with me too!" Hunny said as his pink background flowers floated around him.

"Thank you," I smiled at my peer. I stood up and looked towards Tamaki and said, "When do we open?"

Tamaki being Tamaki, he was with Haruhi trying to do who knows what. So instead, Kyouya answered my question. "In two minutes. To your positions everyone," He commanded.

Everyone gathered around the throne that Tamaki would be sitting on. I waited for everyone to get in their places so that I may figure out where I was supposed to go. Tamaki sat on his throne; Hikaru and Kaoru were on his left side; Kyouya stood next to them; Haruhi was on Tamaki's right with Hunny and Mori next to her. Seeing their places now, I decided to sit in front of Tamaki. I got to my place and sat down but I instead of sitting with my legs crossed, I brought them out so that both of them would be on my left side as my right arm supported my weight.

As soon as I was in my place, the door opened revealing 10 girls in the duck, I mean, _yellow_ colored dress.

"Welcome," Me and my fellow Hosts said together.

Once that whole ordeal was over, I walked towards my designation spot. My spot was a large blanket that had a palm tree right next to it. I sat down and sighed. Egypt was one of the places that I would love to visit when I'm older and the fact that we did an Egyptian theme, I was in bliss.

Not too long, I had my first set of customers. It was two girls. One of them had brown hair that reached her elbows and she had light brown eyes. The other one had brown hair as well that was up in a ponytail and had green eyes.

"Oh, Konata, Yue, nice to see you both today," I smiled at my two costumers who were in their second year.

"It's nice to see you too, Setsuna-senpai," Yue, the one with brown eyes, said with a smile.

"Hi," Konata said cheerfully.

"Senpai, you look beautiful in your costume. Are you the princess?" Yue asked me as she sat down. Konata followed along.

"Yes. Tamaki was kind enough to give me the position. But enough of me, how are you both doing today?"

"Everything is alright, except for that dumb math exam I had today." Konata huffed as she crossed her arms.

"It was an alright exam, Kona-chan." Yue tried to sooth her friend.

"Tell me about you exam?" I asked as I looked at the two girls.

"Well, it was about probabilities and such and I had a bit of trouble with some of it. I spent a large amount of time studying the night before that I felt my eyes were going to fall out." Konata told me.

"Yeah, I've had those moments myself. But if you feel confident that you did well, then that's all you need. I believe that you are going to do fine. You just gotta have some faith in yourself." I told her.

"You think so? Alright, I'll have faith in myself." Konata said with a prideful voice.

"That's the spirit!"

At that same time, Haruhi passed by with drinks. "Suna-chan, would you and these lovely ladies like a drink?" She, I mean, _he_ asked. I swear I still don't know how these girls are so blunt at figuring her out.

"Thanks, Haru-kun." When it was Host Club hours, I would say –kun instead of –chan. The two girls in front of me nodded as an answer for yes. Haruhi then passed each of us a fruity drink. Me being curious, I took a sip. It was pineapple and cherry juice. Although I'm not that fond with pineapple, I'd drink it because I can also taste cherry, which is my favorite.

An hour and a half had passed and I had no more customers. So I did what any normal person would do, take a nap. I lied down on the blanket and used my arms as a pillow. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take over. But sadly, my sleep was interrupted.

"Setsuna-senpai," The two 'priests' said in unison.

I opened one eye and said, "Yes?"

"Come join us! We need you for an act."

I sighed and just nodded my head. I had nothing better to do so I stood up and walked in between them. As soon as we neared, I saw their customers. The first one had short brown hair and blue grayish eyes. The next one had long brown hair that had a bow on both sides of her hair and grey eyes. The last one had black grey looking hair and brown eyes.

"Hello ladies," I greeted. "How are you three doing this fine day?"

"Hello Setsuna-senpai. We're fine. How are you?" The one with long brown hair said to me.

"I am well thank you." I smiled at them, but suddenly, two pairs of hand were holding my shoulders.

"Princess, we have some news for you that the Gods had delivered to your humble priests." Hikaru said as he grabbed my chin to face him.

"Pray tell my loyal priests." I played along.

This time Kaoru grabbed my chin and made me face him. As his hand held my face, Hikaru's hands slid down to grab my waist. "We have been told that your true love is not that far from you."

I was slightly confused. "What do you mean my priests?"

"What we mean is that the man your heart is beating for is not too far from here. He may even perhaps be in this room." They both said together. Kaoru's hand guided my face towards the certain Host that I had feelings for. Mori was sitting with Hunny and three others girls. I believe that he must have felt someone looking at him for he looked up towards my direction.

I blushed and looked down. After the twins said this, I now knew that they found out my secret which I tried to hide. Not even Haruhi, my best friend, knew my crush. "My priests, you should know by now that we are from different worlds." I said with a quiet tone. This was true. I am a 'commoner' and he is part of a rich, high class society.

Apparently, this was attracting the customers for they had all come to gather around us. And I mean _all_ of them. Some of them had tears in their eyes as they heard my story. I just kept going, showing my true feelings as my character.

"I may like this man, but we all know that he can do much better than me. It doesn't help that we are from different worlds and although I do see him all the time, I feel like I'll never be able to have a chance with him."

All over the room, I heard various cries saying things like "That's so sad" or "Poor Princess". Mostly all of the customers held out a handkerchief and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from their eyes. Not only that but Tamaki and Hunny looked like they were going to cry. The remainder of the Host Club just seemed really intrigued by what I had said.

'Great, this is making me depressed now,' I sighed. Suddenly, Tamaki A.K.A. the Pharaoh came towards me and pulled me into a hug. I swear, one of these days he is going to end up breaking my back.

"Oh precious daughter of mine! I, the Pharaoh, promise to allow you to be with your true love." He cried out as he kept on bringing me closer and closer to his chest.

"Pharaoh, I suggest you let her go now. You're choking her." Haruhi said as _he_ watched the scene unravel.

Finally, Tamaki took notice of me losing oxygen and released me. I took deep breaths as soon as I was free. Tamaki was now being told off by Haruhi and I wanted to laugh, but the fact that I had not enough air to do so, made it hard.

"Guards, will you please take the Princess to get some water? Thank you." Kyouya the Scribe asked the two 'Guards'.

"Yes sir!" Hunny saluted. He then looked towards me and said, "Suna-hime, can you hold Usa-chan for me while you are being carried?"

"Sure but, what do you mean by 'carried' Hunny?" Boy was my questioned just answered. Mori lifted me up and carried me bridal style towards the kitchen that we actually had in the club room. Hunny bounced along next to us and I had nothing to do, so I just played with Usa-chan.

We arrived at the little kitchen and I was placed down. I began to look for a cup. I wasn't successful and I turned around to ask Mori or Hunny where the cups where. Instead, there was a water bottle in front of my face. I grabbed the water bottle and looked at who gave it to me.

"Thank you, Hunny." I said with a smile. He nodded his head in the cutest way to say your welcome. Immediately, I twisted the cap, took it off and began to chug it down. After a few seconds, I was more than halfway.

"That hit the spot." I was ready to take another gulp when I stopped. Why? My stomach had grumbled and it was pretty loud.

"Suna-hime, are you hungy?" Hunny asked me.

I gave off a small awkward laugh and said, "Kinda."

"I'll bring you some cakie then!" He said as he ran off back into the main room. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Are you tired?"

I opened my eyes and saw Mori looking at me. "Yeah, I am just a bit and a little stressed. I didn't get enough sleep last night since I was studying." I told him.

"What are you stressed about?" He asked.

"Wedding stuff," was all that I said. He understood completely and nodded. I turned around again to place the water bottle down and as soon as I did, I began to rub my right shoulder with my left hand. I could feel that I was really stressed by how hard my shoulder felt. Another pair of hands was on my shoulders, rubbing away the stress that I had.

"You are really stressed," Mori told me as he rubbed my shoulders. I sighed and relaxed under his touch. It felt good, like if all my troubles were fading away by the way he moved his hands. I leaned back against him and enjoyed every second of him. I closed my eyes and took in everything about him. From the way he felt to how he smelled made my heart beat faster.

I felt like I was going to drift to sleep when I felt him stop rubbing my shoulders. I assumed that he had finished so I began to move from him. But I couldn't. As soon as he stopped, he slid his hands down my shoulders, my arms, onto my waist, and then my hips. And there, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him as possible.

"Setsuna..." He whispered into my ear.

"Yes, Mori?" I whispered back.

"I-" I know he was about to say something, but sadly, we were interrupted by Hunny. Without delay, we broke away from each other.

"Suna-hime, I brought you chocolate cake! This is your favorite, ne?" Hunny asked me as lifted his arms upwards to give me the cake.

"It is my favorite. Thank you Hunny," I smiled at him and took the cake away from his hands. I lifted the fork up and began to eat the cake. Man I was really hungry because the cake was devoured quickly.

I smiled as I placed the plate right next to the now empty water bottle. "Man that hit the spot," I said as I wiped my face to remove any chocolate.

"Setsuna-hime!" I heard from outside the door. Hunny, Mori, and I looked towards the door as Kaoru appeared. "We need you right now," He said as he approached me.

"What for?' I asked.

"Just c'mon." He grabbed my hand and began to drag me from the kitchen. Behind us, Mori and Hunny followed along.

Once we got back to the main room, I noticed that everyone had made a circle and in the middle it was empty, except for Tamaki. I was taken inside the circle and left there with Tamaki.

'Oh this can't end well,' I thought to myself.

Tamaki then began to speak, "Ladies and Host Club members, I am pleased to announce that it is time for the main event. As tradition, when there are feasts and ceremonies, there is always music and dancing."

'Oh hells no!' I really wanted to get out of here. There is no way in hell I am dancing or singing or whatnot!

"With this said, I would like to present to you Setsuna-hime, Princess of Egypt, who is going to dance for us."

Applause was heard everywhere. I heard many whispers around the customers saying that they didn't know that I danced or that I even danced, me being a 'tomboy' and all. But one comment that I heard made me want to prove that I could dance. I wasn't sure where it came from, but I heard someone say that I probably couldn't even move my body properly. Oh how she is going to be proven wrong!

I turned towards Tamaki and bowed saying, "Of course, my Pharaoh. May you please prepare the music?"

With that said, he actually had musicians prepare the music. The music had started and I breathed in. 'Focus Setsuna. You are back in the old dance studio, dancing on your own. There is no one here, but us and the music.' I prepped myself. Once I calmed down, I began to dance.

My body began to flow with the tune of the song that was being played. I ignored everyone that was in the room and only focused on myself, the beat, and the melody of the music that was floating in the air. I began to do chainé turns and small leaps and kicks. I moved my hips to the beat and my arms flowed around as if they were underwater.

The music was slowing down, showing that it was about to end. I followed it until the song ended. I began to breathe a bit heavy and I bowed to the customers as they applauded and cheered.

"Thank you, Setsuna-hime for that marvelous performance." Tamaki said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh, for allowing me to perform for these wonderful ladies." I said with a smile. "My Pharaoh, may I be excused? I need something to quench my thirst."

"Oh, by all means please do so. Haruhi," He clapped his hands to 'summon' Haruhi. Haruhi then appeared and said,

"Yes?"

"May you lead Setsuna-hime to get a drink?"

Haruhi nodded and said, "Of course. This way, Setsuna-hime."

I followed behind Haruhi towards the kitchen once again. We went inside and I closed the door behind us. Haruhi was kind enough to get me a water bottle and she handed it to me.

"Suna-chan?" Haruhi suddenly said as I drank some of the water.

"Yeah, Haruhi?" I said after swallowing the water.

"Do you have feelings for Mori-senpai?" As soon as she said that, I choked on the small amount of water that I was drinking again. I coughed a bit and just looked at her.

"I mean, after the whole story you said when you were with Hikaru and Kaoru made it seem that you have feelings for Mori-senpai." She explained to me.

"Haruhi...I-I...I do like him," I finally admitted to her. I looked down at the ground and explained to her, "I started liking him the moment I first met him and as the days rolled by, I began to like him even more. I like everything about him; his quietness, his caring nature, his kindness, everything." I began to break down then and there.

"Even though I like him, I feel that I can't do anything about it since he is rich and I am poor. There are other girls that are way prettier than I am. I-I, I don't know what to do!" I cried as my knees suddenly collapsed. I began to cry.

The last time I was in a relationship, I turned out to be a rebound. It was my first one and now that I like another guy, I am freaking out. I hate crying about boys, but I am scared. I really like Mori so much that I am scared of my own feelings.

Haruhi ran towards me and began to try to comfort me. She hugged me and I cried on her shoulder. The door suddenly opened and there was Hunny. Once he saw me, he ran towards me and hugged me instantly. I hugged him back.

"Suna-chan," Hunny began. I pulled away from him to look at him. "I heard everything you said."

'Oh no.'

"I know that somewhere, Takashi has certain feelings towards you. I am glad that it's you who likes him a lot because I know that you both would be perfect together. Just know that I will help you anyway possible!" Hunny told me.

"Me, too!" Haruhi said.

I sobbed and pulled him and Haruhi back into a hug. "Thank you, Hunny. Thank you, Haruhi." After a few minutes of hugging each other, we pulled away.

"I probably look like crap right now. I think I should go home early." I gave off a small laugh as I pulled away.

"Suna-chan, you always look pretty. But if you want to go home, I can call a limo to take you home personally. And Haru-chan can go with you!" Hunny smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks a lot, Hunny. I would appreciate that."

Hunny stood up and grabbed Usa-chan and walked towards the door. "Okay, I'll go tell them that you don't feel well and that you're going home, 'kay?"

"That sounds fine, Hunny-senpai," Haruhi said as we both stood up.

Hunny smiled and left the room. Haruhi then looked at me and said, "Let's go get out of these costumes." I nodded my head and we left the room. I was really glad that there was a door that led to the dressing rooms because I didn't want anyone to see that I actually cried.

We both changed out of our clothing and into our uniforms. After I was dressed and removed all the makeup off of me, I placed the dress and jewelry carefully where all my costumes were at. Haruhi did the same once she was done. I grabbed my backpack and once I had a hold of it, Hunny walked in the dressing room and said,

"The limo is outside. Have a good weekend and remember that if you need me, just call me, 'kay."

I walked over to Hunny once again and hugged him. "Thank you again Hunny. Have a good weekend too."

He said goodbye to Haruhi just like he had done so for me. We walked out of the dressing room and quickly walked towards the door. Everyone was busy with their customers that they didn't notice that we were leaving. But as I looked towards Mori, I saw that his eyes met mine. I quickly looked away and walked out the door.

You know, sometimes I hate being a girl.


	11. Shops and Agruments

**I am so sorry for not being able to update! I have been uber busy with school and all. Also at the fact that I went to the premiere of Twilight here in Westwood. Best night of my life!! Lol anyways hope you all like this chapter and thank you soo much for all the reviews and adds!!**

lilypop8: **Yeah it was time that she had to tell someone about her little crush. The twins are really good at just figuring this kind of stuff, rather weird. Lol.**

Kage Fuschichou: **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

catgirl333: **Thanks for loving it!!**

Black-HunterXX: **Thanks! Lol, thought it would be funny if Hunny just popped out and interupted their little moment. Lol.**

Mavara: **Thanks so much!**

I-Eat-My-Vegetables: **Thanks a lot! Yeah Mori giving me a back rub would be heaven. lol. **

Kitty243:** Thanks and here's the next story. Hope you like it!**

Laur3 Sincl4ir: **Here's the next chapter! Hope the tension didn't end up killin' ya. Lol.**

aandm18: **Aww thanks so much! I feel loved!**

animechick247: **Thanks so much. Yeah time will tell if Mori has feelings for Setsuna.**

SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe: **Lol thanks so much. Here's the next chapter!**

Cullen-Girl-4-Life: **Aw thanks -hands a tissue just in case-. Enjoy this chapter!**

Lady Anja: **Thank you sooo much! Yes Mori does need a woman in his life. Lol. I just had to have an Egyptian theme because I love Egypt and it was rather easy to give each character a certain role. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to those who added this story to their Story Alert:** Curry Udon, Mavara, Kitty243, Daphne Li, Laur3 Sincl4ir, The light of darkness, holycowami, Shiroame, 2Board2care, vampirenav, Cullen-Girl-4-Life, and Lady Anja.

**A special thanks who added this story to their Favorite Story List: **Mavara, aandm18, 2Board2care, PhoenixGuardianEmaku, SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe, Cullen-Girl-4-Life, and Lady Anja.

**And lastly, a special, special thanks to **I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010 **and **Cullen-Girl-4-Life **for adding me to their Favorite Author List. Thank you both sooo much!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. Other characters belong to me. Now enjoy the next chapter!!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Shops and Arguments

The weekend was _very_ eventful. Saturday I favored the most this time because I was able to sleep in and relax after the whole breakdown I had on Friday. Haruhi had come over and we just watched movies and all. It was fun and relaxing.

Sunday was a _completely_ different story. I went to okaa-san's place and had the dinner rehearsal. I was not going to dress myself in anything fancy for people that I didn't know, so I wore skinny legs jeans and a Panic At The Disco band shirt, along with my punk styled All Stars.

I had learned a couple of things about what was going to happen at this wedding. One, my male partner that I had to walk down the isle after the wedding is extremely a snob and a perv, and right afterwards I am literally going to ditch this guy and not even bother taking the traditional picture with; two, I am being forced to sing. Apparently, okaa-san 'loves' how I sing and she hired a band that would play classical music and then music that I would choose. In other words, I am now her musical slave.

"I can't believe this woman wants me to sing," I complained to myself as I walked towards the third music room. "Why can't she just hire a _female_ singer instead of forcing her own freakin' daughter to sing?!"

I opened the doors and found the room empty. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, trying to figure out where everyone else was at. Taking out my cell phone, I noticed that it was three with ten minutes.

'Aw crap I came too early,' I sweat dropped. I walked inside and threw myself onto the couch. After making myself comfy, I pulled out my notebook and my iPod. Research time!

The rules for the songs were that they had to be energetic, no cussing, and some romance songs. There went almost one third of my music. As I looked through my playlist, an evil thought came up to my head.

'She didn't say what genre and that means I choose do anything I want,' I began to laugh evilly out loud. Man doing that is rather fun.

"Setsuna-senpai, what is it that you are doing?" A voice suddenly asked me. Me being me, I choked on my own laughter and fell off the couch. I coughed and stood up quickly, as if nothing happened.

"Oh, Kyouya. I was just, um, doing nothing. Heheh," I rubbed the back of my neck. He just gave me a blank look showing that he didn't believe me.

"Right. Well, settle yourself down. We don't want you to miss out today," Kyouya said with his money-making smile.

'Evil smile,' I simply thought in my head. I nodded my head and sat back down on the couch. I simply just listened to music, bobbing my head up and down while waiting for everyone else to come.

I was about halfway through a Dragonforce song, when a blur just appeared out of no where. I jumped for a second, not knowing what it was. My head began to search for the blur again, and it appeared. Oh it appeared alright, jumping towards me. I brought my arms to my face out of instinct and waited for what ever it was to crash into me.

Not feeling anything, I opened my eyes and found the blur that I had seen earlier. Hunny was being held up in the air by two strong arms. My eyes followed the arms and saw their owners face.

"Mitsukuni, be careful," Mori said as he placed Hunny down. Hunny nodded and jumped to the empty seat that was next to me.

"Hi Suna-chan!" He gave me his award winning cute smile.

"Oh, hi Hunny. How's it going?" I asked as I removed the ear phones off of me.

"It's great. Ne, Takashi?" He said looking towards the silent Host. Mori nodded his head and agreed.

"That's good to know," I told him.

"We're opening soon. To your positions everyone." Tamaki shouted as he sat on his chair that depicted his position as King of the Host Club. As usual, we stood where we normally did and then our guests arrived.

I only had about five customers in total today. So I was practically free. I relaxed and leaned back on the couch that I was sitting on. I was ready to place the ear phones back on, when a shadow loomed over me. Slowly, I moved my head upwards and saw the gleam of glasses.

'The Dictator has returned!!' I shouted in my head. I gulped for a second before saying, "Hi there, Kyouya."

"Hello Setsuna-senpai. Seeing that you are currently here and doing nothing, I decided to give you a certain task." He told me as a grin appeared on his face.

"And what would that be?" I nervously asked, hoping that I didn't have to serve any customers snacks and junk.

"I would like it if you were to check the club webpage and see how popular it is. Also, if you may add your profile on it seeing that Hikaru and Kaoru forgot to do it." He told me as he passed me a white laptop.

I grabbed the laptop and said, "Sure thing." I was guessing that the only reason he would have me do this was because he had customers for today. Seeing that it was already logged on, I went onto the webpage and looked at how it was formatted.

I was somewhat of an expertise in designing websites because my friends from back home would asked me to design their web pages and photoshop some of their images. Looking at the amount of visits, my eyes widened.

'Holy snaps, they get _that_ many visitors just to see who they are and their pictures?!' I thought as I browsed around. Before getting any further, I started my profile.

'Let's see, name: Ayase Setsuna,' I typed in my name. 'Birthday: August thirteenth. Age: seventeen but soon to be eighteen. Sign: Leo. Height: 5'8. Blood Type: O. Grade: Third Year, Class A. Favorite Subjects: English, Biology, and History. Favorite Foods: Chocolate, Ramen, Pocky, Udon Noodles, Teriyaki Chicken, Onigiri. Type: Maternal.'

I finished typing up my profile. "Now let's look at everyone else's profile." With a simple click, I was now observing all my fellow members information. While surfing the site, I learned so much about each and every one of them. I was on Haruhi's profile when I saw something so shocking.

'Holy shiznits!' It was a 'picture' of Haruhi. Yes I know you might say "It's just a picture". Well let me _tell_ you, it is a shopped picture of Haruhi topless. Man I wanted to ball out laughing, but I had a better idea. I closed the window and picked the laptop up. I got up and then walked towards my new destination.

"Hey Tamaki, you should check out the club's webpage. It looks pretty good." I handed him the lap top. Before he was even able to respond, I walked away to find Haruhi.

I found her by Hikaru's and Kaoru's station. As I neared her, I heard her say something about a worthless game.

"What's a worthless game?" I asked Haruhi as soon as I approached her.

She gave me a blank look and said, "It's a game where you guess which twin is which."

"Oh, I can win that game!" I proudly said as I pointed at myself with my thumb and had a grin on my face.

"What? Is there something you don't like about it?" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously. I looked towards them and saw them both wearing green hats, covering their hair in which people can determine which twin is which.

"Actually..." Haruhi began as she turned away from me and looked at them, "I still don't get why you two are popular."

"She does have a point," I spoke aloud. Haruhi and I hadn't been in the Host Club for a long time like the others so we have no clue as to why they are popular.

"Oh, that's something really nice to say." They said again together. Suddenly moving like ghosts, we were sandwiched in between the two. Hikaru was next to Haruhi while Kaoru was next to me.

"It really seems that Haruhi and Setsuna-senpai..." Hikaru began.

"...does not understand the benefits of us, the twins, being in the host club." Kaoru finished.

"Listen," Hikaru began the explanation. "Just the fact that we're both handsome types and homo scores a lot of points. And while out act that swings between friendship and homo is favorable enough..."

Kaoru continued the explanation, "...in our case, we use the highest taboo of us being twins as our biggest weapon."

They left our sides and floated again towards a customer. She had short, dark brown, feminine styled hair and gray eyes. For some strange reason, the background was now pink and had a sparkle in it.

'How does that keep happening?' My thoughts pondered on that but were soon cut off when Hikaru kept speaking as his hand lightly touched the girls chin,

"On top of that, this setup of also being loved simultaneously by these two nodded twins is..."

Kaoru did the same, "...a maiden's ultimate romance, right?" He asked.

"Ehh...eh...me?" The girl asked. Suddenly she blushed like mad and said, "I can't take it any more!!!" The two girls that were with her squealed in delight and had hearts floating above their heads.

The twins just looked at us and smirked. 'That's not my ultimate romance. Although, I do wonder about that sometimes,' I thought with a non-noticeable blush.

Suddenly, someone running made my blush fade away. I looked towards the direction of where the sound was coming from.

'Perfect.'

Tamaki skidded to a stop. Smoke rose to the air because of the stop. He slammed his right foot down like a sumo wrestler and with and angry face he said,

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Huh?" Both twins said. Everyone just looked at Tamaki confused while I was getting ready to burst out laughing.

Tamaki suddenly got in their faces and with sharp teeth said, "I let you guys maintain the club's webpage on the condition that you guys would take it seriously, right?"

With a bored look on both their faces, Hikaru said, "Yeah, we are doing it seriously."

"We were up until the early morning yesterday," Kaoru said as he moved his hands like a wave would.

Tamaki suddenly did a drastic and dramatic like turn and said, "And this is the graphic you guys came up with?!" His handed pounded on the keyboard as he showed them Haruhi's picture.

"Wah?!" Haurhi let out, with a sweat drop included, when she saw the picture.

"Haru-chan, you're so cool!" Hunny appeared with his flowers floating about him as he saw the picture as well. I looked towards Hunny and saw that he had to be lifted by Mori just to see that picture.

'Cute.'

All around the laptop, girls surrounded it with hearts either in their eyes or floating above their heads squealing about Haruhi. I looked and Haruhi and sweat dropped. Poor girl was white as chalk. She had a horrified look on her face. Tamaki immediately moved towards the twins and the girls took over the laptop.

"He's so sexy..." I heard one of them say.

I patted Haruhi's back whispering, "Sorry that you had to witness this photo. But just to let you know it's a shop."

"When did you guys take a nude picture of Haruhi?" I faced Tamaki, while still trying to comfort Haruhi. Boy was Tamaki pissed or what?

Now since this is Tamaki we're seeing, I bet he was imagining Haruhi covering her chest with a blanket or something, just showing her back. Behind her would be Kaoru and Hikaru taking photos. Maybe bribing her with ootoro or some type of rich people food.

Still looking at Tamaki, I really wanted to laugh at his facial expression. Was he really that clueless about this picture being a shop? Yet, my fun was killed when the twins actually told him that it was a shop.

"A shop?" I heard him question. His whole body was white as chalk in a form of despair I believe. Behind him, the background turned black to make Tamaki stand out and a sign suddenly appeared.

**The So-Called Idol Collage?**

'How the hell do these frequent changes happen?!'

Haruhi was still in a state of shock and didn't notice what was going on behind her. I looked and saw Tamaki holding a magazine to the twins saying something about doing a shop of Haruhi in girls clothing.

"That's stupid, tono." Hikaru said.

"It's much easier to have Haruhi wear these clothing instead." Kaoru told him.

As realization finally hit Tamaki, he looked towards mine and Haruhi's direction and said, "Oh yeah, have Haruhi wear it..."

He tiptoed away only to return a few seconds later with a pink dress in his hands. He Held it up behind her back and said, "How about something like this?"

Hunny coming up to us at the time being said with a question mark above his head, "Why do you have one on hand?"

"Yeah, Tamaki. Why do you even have a dress?" I asked as I began to slightly pull Haruhi away from the evil pink dress.

A few feet away from us, some of the customers were saying that Haruhi is gorgeous and that they too would like to see their _Haruhi-kun_ in girls clothing.

Finally, Haruhi snapped out of her depressed zone and sighed. She turned to look at Tamaki and simply gave him a small glare. He was a bit shocked and simply floated away with the dress.

"Please stop that. Making shopped images like that without permission...What am I exactly?" Haruhi said to them.

"Oi, Haruhi. Maybe you shouldn't have asked them that last question." I whispered to her.

"What's the worst that they can say," She whispered back.

We both looked back to the twins and they smirked. "That's obvious. Our toy."

"Suna-chan! Come eat cakie with us!" I heard my name being called.

I sighed and asked, "Are you going to handle me being gone?"

Haruhi looked at me and nodded. "I'm sure I can handle them."

"Alright. Just let me know if they become a hassle for you." I then walked away from her and headed towards Hunny and Mori's spot.

**Host Club Operations Go On**

As soon as I arrived to their designation spot, Hunny got up and jumped on top of me. Although I was somewhat caught off guard, I managed to grab him and make sure that he didn't fall.

"Suna-chan, do you want chocolate cakie?" Hunny asked me as I directed myself to sit in an unoccupied seat.

"Sure Hunny." I said as soon as I sat down next to one of the customers. Hunny didn't even bother leaving my lap as soon as he reached for the cake. He managed to grab it along with a fork and handed it to me.

"Here you go Suna-chan!" He smiled with his flowers floating around him. All the girls that were there squealed as they witnessed his cuteness.

I looked towards my left and saw Mori standing there. "Mori, why don't you sit down?" I asked as I scooted over so that he was able to sit down. He nodded his head and sat down next to me.

It was rather chill me just being there with them. Mostly Hunny would talk all cutesy and all Mori would do is nod and say a few words while I would be writing down song ideas. That's when I realized something. Mori talks more to me then to these customers. I wonder why?

"Setsuna-senpai," I heard a voice say.

"Hmm?" I looked up and saw that it was Yori, one of the customers that I had earlier.

"What is it that you are writing in your notebook, if it's alright to ask?" She asked with a smile.

I placed my pen and my iPod down on the table with my notebook and said, "Well, my okaa-san is getting married and she asked me if I could sing a couple of songs for her. So I am writing a list of songs that I'm gonna sing."

"Really? I didn't know you could sing," Yori and the other girls around her said.

"Neither did I," I whispered to myself.

"Suna-chan sings really, really good!" Hunny said as he held Usa-chan to his chest. Again, the pink flowers that was always around him appeared. "Last time, Takashi and I walked in on her singing once and we thought it was really pretty. Ne, Takashi?"

"Un," I heard Mori say. I turned to face him and saw that he was smiling. The blushing monster returned once again, only that this time I was in control. Why? Because when you have fan girls who adore Mori, you might want to steer clear from them or you might get killed.

"Thanks you guys." I continued looking at my iPod, searching for song possibilities. So far I had written CASCADA's _Everytime We Touch_, Paramore's _Crushcrushcrush_, The Offspring's _Want You Bad_. Those were the romance songs, but my style. I was also going to include random songs that I like, like Jimmy Eat World's _Bleed American_. Oh man was I am gonna tear that place apart.

I started laughing inside my head like an idiot when I heard Haruhi scream, "I am not a toy!"

I sighed and said, "Excuse me, but I believe Haruhi needs some assistance at the moment." Those around me nodded their heads and allowed me to go to Haruhi. Yet the strangest thing happened when I got near.

"Toy!" A voice said from somewhere. My head followed the sound of the voice and it soon stopped towards a door, a door that was never there in the first place. Black flowers surrounded the door and it was slightly open, revealing a cloaked male.

"Toy...Toy...If you like toys, then come to my club, the Black Magic Club." I was now next to Haruhi as the male continued talking. "The world black magic item market...is now being held."

I narrowed my eyes to look at the person. Yes, from the pitch of his voice I was able to determine that he was in fact a guy. All though the hood covered his head and some of his face, I was able to tell that the guy's hair was blackish green and he was a bit on the pale side. On his right hand he held a stand that held three candles, but I couldn't tell what was on the other.

"We also have a Mass going on all the time. Come now...and everyone will get a lovely voodoo doll, Beelzenef, as a present." He then lifted his left arm up and showed a yellow cat puppet.

**Black Magic Club President – Nekozawa Umehito**

'Where the hell did that sign, the flowers, and the freaking door appear?! Oh well, the universe works in its mysterious ways. But hey, now I know his name.'

"Why are you talking from that little opening?" Haruhi blankly asked as I sweat dropped. By now all the flowers were gone but the door remained.

"And...was there a door over there before?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

Kyouya then walked over to us, with his black book and said, "Nekozawa-senpai doesn't like places that are bright."

Suddenly, I felt a breath behind my neck, "You should stay away from that person."

'Holy crap!' Me and Haruhi jumped at the same time. I placed my hand on my heart and began to shake. I sometimes hated being scared behind me.

"If you are connected to him in any way, without exception, you'll get cursed." Tamaki had finished his statement with a serious/scared tone.

"On what grounds do you say that?" Haruhi asked as I shook my head multiple times.

Tamaki then began his story, "Yes...it was during last year's final exams...Ah...it's scary to even talk about it..."

As we listened to Tamaki's story, I finally stopped shaking and just stared at him. Apparently he stepped on the cat, Beelzenef, on accident and believed that he got cursed. He went on saying that on a test he was taking, curse-like words were appearing and that everyone around him was people he never knew.

"I'm scared!" Hunny shouted with round tears on his face.

"That really happened?" Haruhi asked.

"You're kidding me," I blankly said as I looked at Kyouya.

"That was just you taking a test in Greek class by mistake." Kyouya said.

Tamaki, being the one who actually believed in curses, ran up to Kyouya and tried to rebuttal. "No, it's a curse! And for the next three days, for some reason, my feet were as heavy as lead!"

"You were running the marathon the day before," Kyouya simply answered as he continued writing and not even bothering to look up.

Suddenly, Nekozawa appeared before the two and said while holding Beelzenef and said, "The power of this voodoo doll, Beelzenef, is authentic. If you write the name of the person you hate on the back of this doll, that person will suffer much misfortune."

Poor Tamaki was literally freaked out and Kyouya just remained blank. I sighed at the idiot. I began to walk away back to where I was previously sitting when something caught my attention.

A flashlight was in Kaoru's hands and he switched it on and off. 'Oh this is going to be sad but funny.'

Kaoru turned on the flashlight and beamed it straight towards Nekozawa. The poor teen literally screamed as soon as the beam hit him. And since Tamaki was in front of Nekozawa, screamed as well. Nekozawa immediately ran towards his door, leaving a trail of smoke as he screamed out,

"MURDERERS!!!"

He finally ran to his door and once he was gone, it had closed behind him. A few seconds after he had left, Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at another and shrugged their shoulders. Tamaki then floated towards them and for some strange and extremely bizarre reason had a giant head.

'Freaky...'

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what have you done?!" The twins walked away from Tamaki as he continued talking. "You guys don't understand the true horrors of black magic." But as soon as Tamaki noticed that they were gone, he turned white.

"Ahh, it's so boring." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru were sitting on chairs.

"Isn't there something interesting out there?" Kaoru wondered.

After being white for a few seconds, Tamaki ran off to an 'emo corner' and said, "I'm being ignored...The president's dignity is..."

I just sweat dropped. Sometimes I did feel sorry for Tamaki, but then again I think that is just how he overreacts sometimes. I just walked away from the whole group and went back to doing my original work, which was song researching.

I placed the ear phones on my ear and ignored all the events that were occurring around me. It was barely a minute or two when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned my head away from the iPod and looked at who it was. It was Haruhi.

"Oh, what up?" I asked as I pulled the ear phones out of my ear.

"I need you to prove something for me," Haruhi said.

"Uh, sure." I got up from my seat and walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru who were for some strange reason quiet. They both had on the green hats.

"Suna-chan, you can tell apart who is Hikaru and Kaoru, right?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," I simply said.

"Can you please point out who is who?"

"Sure," and with my right index finger, I pointed to the twin on my right and said, "That's Hikaru." I moved my hand to the left and said, "That's Kaoru."

"And how were you able to determine this?"

I placed my finger on my chin and said, "Well after hanging out with them for a while now, I was able to determine who was who by the tone of their voice. To me, Hikaru's voice is more mischievous and Kaoru is a little gentler. How were you able to tell 'em apart, Haruhi?"

"Well, let's see..." She did the exact position I did before responding. "If I had to say, Hikaru's actions are one level meaner than Kaoru's."

**Ill Intentions: Zero**

Kaoru then began to chuckle and Hikaru turned to look at him. "S-Sorry, Hikaru." He then began to laugh out loud.

"Hey, I'm just being sincere and saying what I want without hiding anything, and in fact, Kaoru's the one that's more ill-natured."

That caused Kaoru to stop laughing and face his brother. "Don't be saying whatever you want. I'm the one that has to deal with your selfishness all the time."

Hikaru faced Kaoru as well and said, "I may be the one that brought this up, but you're the one that's digging a deeper hole. Don't like it? Then stop. Are you stupid or something?"

"That's because I couldn't help but see you being dumber. Besides, even though you call Haruhi a toy, you always make a pass at Haruhi whenever you get the chance. Hikaru, you actually like Haruhi, don't you?"

Hikaru blushed and said, "Huh?!"

Tamaki had to pop out and shout out, "What?!"

Oh wow, yeah there were moments where I would think that Hikaru may have a crush on Haruhi, but I wouldn't be able to get much evidence. But since Kaoru _is_ his brother, he knows him more than I do.

Hikaru stuttered out, "W-What are you misunderstanding here?! You really are an idiot, Kaoru."

Again, Tamaki popped out shaking and flustered, "Yeah, there are things you should and shouldn't say in this world!"

"Besides, why would I like a short fox like Haruhi?" Hikaru said.

'He did not just call her a short fox? That's somewhat rude.'

Tamaki had anger marks on his head as he said and ran towards the twins, "How dare you call Haruhi a short fox!"

"Beautiful! This is beautiful!" A female voice said.

**High-power Motor**

As the motor came out, Hunny and Mori came over towards me and Haruhi. I had a blank look on my face as Renge appeared.

"A beautiful, yet painful, four-sided relationship revolving around Haruhi! And two of them are twins; what a predicament-like development!"

A rather large sweat drop appeared on both mine and Haruhi's head. It just had to be Renge who would say something like this. She is such a fan girl.

"Renge can eat three bowls of rice of this!"

"Get lost, you otaku." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

'Thank you!"

Renge then began to cry as she whined out, "How could you?! How could you?! How could you say that to the manager?"

She stopped her crying when Tamaki offered her his hand to stand and as he said, "Renge-kun, I thought you liked Haruhi."

A shine and a blush appeared on her face and in the background, a rose appeared. "That's a separate thing. Having a different stomach for this kind of relationship is common sense these days."

Tamaki just sweat dropped at her answer.

"And...I thought you had already went back to France?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, what happened to that?" I asked her.

"Because when I tried founding a host club in France, it wasn't received well because it's too early for them." Another round of sweat drops appeared on our heads.

"I've had it with you already!" I turned to look at Hikaru. "Always sneaking into my bed, that's very annoying!"

"I slept with you because you looked so helplessly lonely, you idiot!" Kaoru retaliated.

The girls in the background had hearts above their heads and were really excited about the two fighting. I walked towards Kyouya and whispered, "You have to close early. I don't think it is a good idea to have the customers here while these two are fighting." All he did was write in his notebook and not give me a response, yet.

"Who you calling and idiot? You're worse than me in math!"

"Look who's talking! You should go study Japanese more!"

"You obnoxiously noisy person!"

"Who's the one with the bad sleeping form and always falling off the bed?"

"Erotic imp!"

"Pervert!"

"At least I'm better than you!!! I'm not talking to you any more!!!" They both said at the same time. And so, lightning struck.

"This isn't going to end well," I said aloud to my fellow members.


	12. Conclusions

**Hey all! Well here I am updating another chapter for you all, even though I am suppose to be studying for my finals that are this week. But since you all support me a lot, I decided to update.**

Lady Anja: **Thanks so much for understanding about school and all. The wedding is coming up very soon. Keep a look out for it!**

Cullen-Girl-4-Life: **Thankies so much! I'm glad that your loving this story!**

lilypop8: **Lol, yup I have finally updated. Yeah the part where Kaoru flashed the flashlight to Nekozawa made me laugh so much when I first saw it.**

darkheart1992: **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

so i was like: **Thanks so much for loving it!**

Black-HunterXX: **Lol. More fluff is coming up soon. I promise you that!**

Kitty243: **Enjoy the chapter!**

animechick247: **For Setsuna's reaction, your gonna have to read it. Lol. Enjoy the chapter and I had a good Thanksgiving. Hope yours was good too!**

aandm18: **Thanks very much! Yeah I had to go through all my music just to pick out songs. Lol!**

**Thank you to all of you who added this story to their Story Alert:** darkheart1992, so i was like, wierdunusualchick, insomniastalker, singindreamingal101, Mercenary Huntress, **and **cassidy09.**Bunch of thanks to all of you who added this story to their Favorite Story List: **KirinFang, darkheart1992, Aki-kana-Pot, **and **anita strickland.

**And last but not least, thank you sooo much **aandm18 **for adding me to your Favorite Author list. I am super stoked to be added to your list!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belongs to the ever awesome Bisco Hatori. Any other character or plot line belongs to me! Enjoy the chapter everyone and good luck to all of you guys who have finals coming up!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12: Conclusions

The next morning, I woke up startled. I had a dream about the wedding. From what I remembered, I had ruined okaa-san's wedding. And seeing her cry, made me realize the mistake that I could make if I was to ruin it her for.

'I wouldn't want someone to ruin my wedding. I shouldn't do this to okaa-san; she is my okaa-san after all. I love her too much to ruin something that she has been waiting and working hard for.'

I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. I think this is a reason why we have a conscious. I got up from bed and did the daily routine. Went to bathroom, showered this time since it was six in the morning, blow dried my hair, and went straight back to my room to get ready for school. I got dressed, deciding to wear shorts today since it looked like it was going to be hot. Once dressed, I grabbed the messenger bag, put on my shoes and left the house. I know Fuka can get there herself and right now I had to call someone.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed okaa-san's number. It began to dial and I waited until she picked up.

"Ohayo Setsuna," Okaa-san said over the phone.

"Ohayo okaa-san. How are you this morning?"

"I am doing fine. How are you? Are you on your way to school?"

"I'm alright. Yeah I am on my way to school. Okaa-san?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I-I just want to say that I love you and that I fully support you with the wedding."

"Setsuna, thank you. You have no idea how this makes me feel. I love you too. Now I have to get to work. Take care honey and I'll see you on Friday."

"Love you and take care okaa-san." I hanged up the phone. Now my conscious felt better. Now to fix the problem with the twins.

Once I got to school, I went straight into our homeroom. I sighed and sat down, seeing that Mori and Hunny weren't here yet. I pulled out my list and my iPod and finished off the list.

"CASCADA's _Everytime We Touch_, Paramore's _Crushcrushcrush_, The Offspring's _Want You Bad_, Jimmy Eat World's _Bleed American_, Hellogoodbye's _Here (In Your Arms)_, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _Your Guardian Angel_, and Jem's _Falling For You_. I think that's good. Now just to email it to okaa-san and she will send it to the musicians."

"Ohayo Suna-chan!" Hunny said as he walked in with Mori right behind him.

"Ohayo, Setsuna." He said with his deep voice.

"Ohayo Hunny, Mori." I smiled at them as they took their seats near me.

"Suna-chan, do you think Hika-chan and Kao-chan are going to stop fighting?" Hunny asked me softly in a sad tone.

I smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure things will work out soon. We just have to wait."

Class went by really fast and it was now lunch time. I grabbed my bento when Hunny said, "Suna-chan, can you carry me to the cafeteria?"

'Aw he is so cute.' I smiled at him and said, "Sure."

He shouted in delight and jumped on to me. He was attached to my hip and I was struggling carrying both him and my bento. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my bento and I looked at Mori.

"I'll carry this for you," He said to me.

I smiled and said, "Thanks." Then we were off to the cafeteria. Right when we stepped out of the classroom, we met up with Kyouya and Tamaki.

"Setsuna-senpai! You look marvelous today!" Tamaki said as he hugged me. I was surprised that it wasn't the type of hug where he would choke me to death.

"Hello Tamaki, Kyouya." I smiled at them as I lifted Hunny upwards since he was starting to slip.

"Hello Setsuna-senpai," Kyouya greeted me.

"Now onwards to lunch! I hope my darling daughter is there!" Tamaki said as he began to lead us. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Mori. He smiled at me and guided me. As I walked I looked towards Kyouya and saw him writing something on his notebook. But the strangest thing was he looked directly at us three.

'He's up to something,' I thought right after I saw him smirk.

We walked towards the cafeteria. Mori was to my right, Kyouya was a bit behind us, and Tamaki, of course, was leading. As we walked by, I heard many female classmates say,

"Look, don't they look like a couple with a child."

"How cute is that!"

I wondered why they would say this but I think I got the point. Mori was really close to me as if he was my husband, and with me carrying Hunny, it made it seem like if he was my child.

'I wonder if life will be like this for me in the future,' I thought with a blush.

"Suna-chan, you're red. Are you okay?" Hunny asked me as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hunny." I smiled back at him. He smiled and snuggled against me as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I looked at Mori and smiled at him as he smiled back at me.

"Kyaaa~" I heard some of the girls squeal.

'Yup, they have lost it.' I sweat dropped as we kept on walking.

**Cafeteria During Lunch**

As we soon approached the cafeteria, I began to hear the sound of people screaming. Lifting Hunny up once again so that he wouldn't fall, we arrived at the entrance.

"Oh my gosh," was all I said as I stopped walking.

The first thing we saw was Hikaru and Kaoru screaming at each other. But the surprising thing was their hair. It was a _totally_ different color. Hikaru had dyed his hair not just any pink, but flamingo pink! I looked towards Kaoru and saw his hair. His was a sky blue color.

"I thought it was unusually noisy here...You two are still fighting?" Tamaki said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "You guys are a disgrace to the host club."

"It's the host club," I heard a guy said as I placed Hunny on the ground. All the girls there began to squeal and had hearts surrounding them.

'Jeez all these girls make it seem like we are celebrities or something,' I sweat dropped as I looked around. I was just about to say something to Hunny, but when I looked down, he wasn't there.

Turning my head towards the twins, I found Hunny there holding a pink paddle that said "Rabbit Sumo". He was right in between them and the twins looked at him with a bored expression.

"Okay, stop right there! Double punishment for fighting!" Hunny said as pink flowers floated around him and a blush was seen on his cheeks. Placing the paddle away and suddenly pulled out a strawberry cake.

'Where the hell did that cake come from??' I sweat dropped.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan will each have half of this cake and make up with each other. Okay?" He smiled as he held the cake over his head. But suddenly, "Ah, but I want to eat, too, so we'll have to split it in three. The strawberry...you can't divide, so what will we do? Can I have it? Since I like strawberries, that's okay, ne?"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru had finally achieved in getting stress marks on the top of their heads. The once pink background turned into a dark purple one with the words "Irritation" began to float about.

"Mori," I said to him as I turned around.

He looked at me and said, "Yes?"

"I think you should get Hunny before he says something else," I told him as I ran my hand through my hair. Mori nodded his head, handed me my bento, and went to get Hunny.

Hunny then turned to look at both Hikaru and Kaoru as he said in his cute and innocent tone, "Ah, but...Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?"

Luckily for me, Mori got there, right on time, after he finished that last statement. He gently, lifted Hunny up and brought him back towards me.

"You're only making things worse, so stop it." Mori said to Hunny.

Right before I was going to speak, I managed to look at Haruhi and Hikaru. Hikaru told her something and from what I am guessing, it was about his lunch and trading it with her. They did so and as soon as Haruhi took a bite of the food, the background changed into a pink one with stars shining around her has a blush formed around her cheeks.

I sweat dropped and looked at Hunny and said, "C'mon Hunny, let's go sit down and have lunch." I smiled at him.

"Okay Suna-chan!" Hunny smiled at me and with that, we walked towards an empty table. I placed my bento on the table and was about to pull out my chair when someone had already beat me to it. I looked at the person and saw that it was Mori. He smiled at me and gestured for me to have a seat.

I smiled back and said, "Thanks Mori!"

"No problem." He then looked at Hunny, who had taken a seat to my right, and said, "Mitsukuni, I'll bring us our lunches."

"Okay Takashi!" Hunny smiled at his cousin. Mori then turned around and walked towards wherever they gave the food.

"Suna-chan," Hunny's voice caught my attention and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"When is your okaa-san's wedding?" He asked me as he grabbed a fork, from who knows where, and began to eat his cake.

"It's this weekend," I told him as I began to open up my bento.

Excitedly, he said, "Really!? That means Takashi and I won't have to wait that long to see you in a dress, ne!?"

I smiled and added a sweat drop as I said, "Yeah, now you guys don't have to wait that long." Right after I said that I heard a splash coming from somewhere in the room and I had no doubt that it had to do something with Kaoru and Hikaru. I sighed and turned to look at Hunny and shockingly, he wasn't there.

"Hunny?" I asked as I looked around for him. I looked back towards the twins and the fight that just broke out, which was throwing random objects to each other. But surprisingly, one of the random objects was Hunny!

"Mori!" I shouted towards him. He quickly ran towards me and said,

"What happened?"

Instead of answering, I simply pointed towards the fight. He followed my finger and saw Hunny being thrown around by the twins. Immediately as soon as he saw him, he ran after him. As a result of that, he too was now being thrown around. I sweat dropped and sighed. I got up from my seat and said,

"Haruhi, let's go eat inside a classroom or something." She nodded her head, grabbed her bento, and followed me out of the cafeteria.

After that eventful lunch, the rest of the day went so fast that it was host club time. But since the twins were still fighting, we had to close for today since we didn't want anyone to get hurt because of them.

Tamaki sighed as we all sat around the table. Currently Kyouya was calculating something and while he did that, he was generous enough to lend me his laptop so that I would be able to email okaa-san the songs of my choice. Hunny was to my right, playing with Usa-chan, and Mori was to my left. Further down from Hunny, was Haruhi.

"If this situation goes on, we'll be forced to stop selling the brotherly love." Kyouya said as he continued calculating. "Designation rates will definitely be down." He then turned to look at Haruhi and me while saying with a random smile, "Oh, you don't have to feel responsible for anything, Haruhi and Setsuna-senpai, even if the reason for their fight was because of your thoughtless little comments. Okay?"

'It isn't our fault that we were being honest,' I thought as I looked up from the laptop and had a few sweat drops on the top of my head.

"This is the first time that Hika-chan and Kao-chan have fought, ne?" I looked at Hunny as he said this. Next to me, Mori nodded his said saying that he indeed was correct.

"Really?" Haruhi and I asked at the same time. I would have expected them to have fought at least once before. Siblings always end up having to fight at some point in their lives.

"I've known them since kindergarten. Even though I haven't talked to them since we were in different grades, those two have always played by themselves."

"Yeah..." I looked to Tamaki as he now spoke. "I've only known them since middle school, and they were pretty odd, as if they wouldn't let anyone get close to them, except for themselves." He then smiled and said, "Their personalities were many times odder compared to now. So if you think about it this way, fighting might be a good direction for them." He opened his arms out and said, "Doesn't it mean that their world is getting wider now?"

And he then crossed them against his chest, "Right now, letting them be might be the best thing to do."

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, 'Is this good for them? I mean, if they have never fought with each other then maybe they don't know how to stop. It's like they need someone to tell them that enough is enough.'

Soon enough, the twins were back with us and doing guess what? Throwing things at each other once again. I stood next to Haruhi as we kept on watching them fight. This was really getting annoying now. After they finished throwing things at each other, the pile of random objects was extremely high, and it didn't help that Hunny was at the top with Usa-chan.

Tamaki began to shake in aggravation as he said, "Even after this much fighting, you guys still aren't satisfied? You troublesome siblings."

'He busted a Shikamaru!' I thought with a giggle.

"Troublesome? Troublesome, you say?" Hikaru said as he looked towards Tamaki. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm the troubled one, having the identical face as Kaoru's.  
He then looked at Kaoru and said, "I'm tired of being mistaken for you, and the truth is, I really hate you!"

"That's my line." Kaoru said. He then began to grab something from his jacket and pulled it out. "Look, the voodoo doll I bought from Nekozawa-senpai, Beelzenef!"

As soon as Tamaki saw the voodoo doll, he cried out and was totally freaked out. On top of his head, the word 'Scared...' appeared.

Kaoru then had a marker in his hand and said, "I'll write your name on the back of this doll. From now on, you'll be hit with a lot of misfortunes and tragedies!" Kaoru began to write on the back of Beelzenef.

I was really getting annoyed of Tamaki. Yet in the end, my attention was pulled away from him and towards Haruhi, who ran towards the twins and punched them both in the head.

"Enough already!" She then grabbed Beelzenef from Kaoru's hands and said, "Don't bring in something like this into a trivial fight! Both of you are at fault in this fight, and what's worse is that you're troubling everyone around you also! Make up with each other already! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you guys visit my home!"

I looked away from Haruhi to look at both Hikaru and Kaoru. 'Did they just smirk?!'

"So if we make up, then we can go to your home?" They both said together as they circled around Haruhi. I watched as Haruhi looked at the voodoo doll and read it. She then suddenly dropped it and I walked over to look at it.

Picking it up, I saw one word and said it aloud, "Fail."

The twins high-fived each other as Haruhi and I screamed. 'What the hell?! Why would they do this just to go to her house?!'

I was ready to pound those damn twins! I dropped the doll furiously on the floor and began to walk towards the twins. I lifted the sleeves of the blazer and was getting ready to strike, but I was being held back.

"Setsuna, don't even think about," Mori said as he had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"C'mon Mori, just one punch and that's it!" I said as I tried to pull myself away from him.

Hunny, in a chibi form, then said as he waved his arms around, "What, this was a fake fight?"

As I continued to try to pull myself away from Mori to teach those twins a lesson, I saw that Haruhi and Tamaki were on the floor in despair. I understood why Haruhi would be on the floor, but Tamaki?

"Hey! We were bored! Ah, that was fun! Kakakakakaka!" They shouted together.

You damn devils!" I shouted as I finally released myself from Mori's grip. How did I manage this? It's called being a dancer.

I ran towards those twins and they saw me go after them. Immediately, the broke away from each other and ran for their lives.

"Get your asses over here now!"

The next day, **The Host Club is Now Open**

I sighed as I held Hunny on my lap. After yesterday, I was fully content since I managed to grab the twins and give them a few punches. Sweet success. Right now, the host club was back in session and I was now put with Mori and Hunny. It was rather weird because I normally did sessions on my own, but I guess that once I am done with mine, I am now placed with my fellow classmates.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the couch as I tried to mute out the sounds of girls squealing and laughing.

"Setsuna-senpai?" I heard someone say my name.

I opened my eyes and looked up. "Yes?"

"Have you ever considered having children in the future?" One of our customers asked as the other girls around her looked right directly at me.

'What the-' I simply nodded my head and said, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Suddenly, the background behind Hunny, me and Mori turned pink and sparkled as the girl said, "Because it looks like you would make a fantastic mother." The other girls squealed.

I moved my head and looked at Kyouya, who was smirking at the scene that we were causing. 'Damn Shadow King.'

I gave a small smile as I said, "Excuse me, but there is something that I need to speak to Kyouya about." I got up from my seat and placed Hunny were I was sitting at and walked away. I moved towards where Kyouya was sitting with his laptop and said,

"Can I talk to you?"

Kyouya nodded his head and said, "Of course Setsuna-senpai. Now what is it that you need to say?"

I moved the hair that was covering my face with my hand and said, "I'm just letting you know that I will not be here tomorrow and Friday because of my okaa-san's wedding that is happening this weekend. I'm needed so that I can work with the musicians."

He nodded his head and said, "That's fine since it is something of importance."

I smiled and, "Great. Are you all going to come together or separately?"

"We haven't discussed it yet, but I assure you that we all will be there. Is that all?" He asked as he kept on writing in his black book.

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah that's all. Thanks Kyouya."

"My pleasure."

I walked back towards where Hunny and Mori was at and I took a seat on an empty spot.

"Suna-chan, what did you have to talk to Kyou-chan about?" Hunny asked me.

"I just had to tell him that I wasn't going to come tomorrow or Friday because of the wedding."

"Suna-chan, Usa-chan and I are going to miss you. But then we'll get to see you in your dress!" Hunny said happily as he held Usa-chan close to his chest."

I sweat dropped and said, "I'll miss you too and yeah you'll finally see me in a dress."

'Oh Kami-sama, if he is this excited about seeing me in a dress, imagine the others.' I sighed in despair. 'Oh well.'


	13. Rehearsals

**Hello one and all! Hope you all are enjoying your winter break (I know I am!). Here I present to you the next chapter!! Woo! Lol. Anyways, for this chapter I would suggest that you listen to the following songs when directed: Want You Bad by The Offspring, Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye, and Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Also, if you like or don't like the way I wrote out the song lyrics let me know so I can change it.**

darkheart1992: **I'm glad that you like it! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

I-Eat-My-Vegetables:** Lol, thanks!**

lilypop8: **Thanks so much! The wedding chapter is coming up next, so I hope you like it!**

Samansa4U: **I'm glad that you thought it was funny. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Lady Anja: **Lol. Yeah, that's true. Setsuna needed to realize that she couldn't be selfish about certain things. Lol, when is Kyouya never plotting something? He is a very sneaky man**. **Yup the ever long waited wedding chapter is coming up next! Hope you like it! Have a good break!**

Heartless576864: **Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

Hurricane Rachel: **Lol thanks! I'm glad that you are finding Setsuna's thoughts amusing!**

Black-HunterXX: **Lol, I know what you mean. Thanks and enjoy the next chapter!!**

**Thanks to those who added this story to their Story Alert List: **d'mon child, Heartless576864,QUEENOFNARUTARDLAND, and hotredhead.

**Special thanks to **Heartless576864, KittyPersona **and** QUEENOFNARUTARDLAND** who added this story to their Favorite Story List!**

**Special, special thanks to **Heartless576864**, who added me to their Favorite Author List! I feel privileged to be on your list so thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, characters and plot, belong to the awesome Bisco Hatori while everyone else belongs to me. Want You Bad belongs to the ever awesome The Offspring, Here In Your Arms belongs to the totally cool Hellogoodbye, and Your Guardian Angel belongs to the ever fantastic Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Enjoy the chapter everyone and Happy Holidays!!

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Rehearsals

When I woke up the next day, I felt a bit weird. No, there was nothing wrong with my body; it's just that I don't remember the last time I woke up in my room in my okaa-san's house on a weekday. Yeah, I'm weird like that. I grabbed my cell phone that was resting next to my pillow and opened it.

"Okay, it's Thursday and it's ten eleven AM. Why am I up early?" I asked myself.

I got up and stretched my arms and I heard my back crack. Man did that feel good. I got off my bed and walked towards the bathroom. Doing my daily business, I got out and then headed towards the kitchen in search for food.

"Ohayo, kaa-san." I greeted as I walked in and began to head towards the fridge to raid the food that she had.

"Ohayo, Setsuna. I looked at the music list that you sent me last night and I like most of your choices. There is only one that I cut from the list and I already sent the others to the musicians as well." She told me as she sipped from her coffee mug.

"Which one?" I asked as I balanced a bowl and spoon, a carton of milk, and Fruit Loops cereal.

She placed her finger on her chin and said, "I believe it's called Bleed American."

'Nooo!! I really wanted to sing that song,' I thought as I poured a large amount of cereal into the bowl. "Oh. Well what about the other ones?" I poured some milk, about half way of the bowl, and went to put it away.

"The other ones are pretty good since it is romance songs that connect to the teens that are going."

"Oh you mean my friends." I sat down and got ready to eat the cereal.

"Yeah, them and Fuka's and Kazumi's."

I was about to take a bite when I stopped. Oh hells no. I placed the spoon back into the bowl and asked, "Do you know by any chance who Kazumi invited?"

And from the top of her head, she began to list the people that Kazumi invited. "Hidekazu, Manami, Jiro, Masahiro, Jun Kazumi, Tatsuo, and Satoshi."

Oh _hells_ no. I got along with most of them, but there are a few who I didn't. Let me give you a break down of these people.

Miwa Hidekazu and Manami: Both are siblings who are born during the same year, except their not twins. They are older than me by one year. Both can sing really, really well. Hidekazu is extremely musically talented. He plays the guitar and it was he who taught me some of the basics. Manami is really sweet and intelligent and an amazing actress. Hidekazu has black hair and brown eyes while Manami has brown hair, with light brown highlights, and hazel eyes.

Daigo Satoshi: Satoshi is Manami's boyfriend right now. He also is musically talented, meaning he plays the guitar as well. He is like an older brother to me since he used to help me out with guy problems that I would have. He is also a year older than me. He has dark brown hair and eyes.

Hayashi Masahiro: Now Masahiro is my anime/manga buddy. He would supply me with any mangas that I didn't have and we would always talk about it. He is a year older than me and is tall. Maybe as tall as Tamaki, but not like Mori. Even though he is tall, he is a bit on the plump side. He also plays the drums, an instrument Fuka really wants to learn. He has black hair and brown eyes.

Asaka Jiro: I'm alright with him. He is a year older than me. There are moments when he freaks me out by saying the most weirdest things and all. He is also a perv, but not the cool kind. He plays the guitar as well. I think Kazumi likes him. Dunno. He has dark brown hair and eyes as well.

Matoba Jun Kazumi: Let's just say, we're not friends anymore. Jun Kazumi, who prefers to be called Kazumi since she dislikes the name Jun, is my age and used to be my best friend. She has money, thanks to the fact that her mom works in some fancy place and that her dad is a lawyer. Also she inherited money from her older sister who passed away. She always talks behind peoples back and when she talks to the person face to face, she becomes 'nice'. She is now 'best friends' with Kazumi. She has light brown hair and _big _(not pretty like Haruhi's) brown eyes.

Fujiwara Tatsuo: He is a year older than me. He is musically talented, plays both guitar and bass. He is very artistic meaning that he can draw really well. One word: asshole. He can be mean to you and insult you. Oh, and he is my ex-boyfriend. So I don't talk to him, **period**! Yet it's rather funny that before we even dated we used to be great friends, but then it all went downhill as soon as I went out with him. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes.

'Effing Kazumi had to invite those two people. I swear man. Oh well, I'll be with my new friends. Screw those two!' I thought as I angrily ate my cereal.

"Are you alright, Setsuna?" Okaa-san asked me with a worried voice.

I gave her one of my fake smiles and said, "Oh there's nothing wrong."

She seemed to have bought it because she then smiled and said, "Okay. Oh and you should hurry. I'm gonna drop you off with the band that we hired."

"Okay, kaa-san."

After finishing my breakfast, I went back to the room and got dressed. Pulling out a pair of dark blue skinny leg jeans, along with my black studded belt, and a green shirt that had Gir all over the place, I got dressed. Then I put some socks, rolled on some deodorant, and combed my hair with my fingers, got my shoes and then I was ready.

As soon as I announced that I was ready, we left okaa-san's house. She was telling me along the whole drive how excited she was that I was going to sing in her wedding. I smiled and said that it would be a new experience for me and this is true. Why? Because one, I have never sang in front of a large crowd, and two, I have never sang for a wedding.

After driving for another ten minutes, we arrived outside of a studio. I removed the seatbelt and opened the door. I got out and immediately, I was starting to get nervous.

'What if these people don't like how I sing? What if they tell my okaa-san they won't sing for the wedding? Gah!!' I ran my fingers through my hair one last time and then followed my okaa-san inside the building.

The first thing I heard was the music of the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Looking down as I walked, I stopped seeing that okaa-san stopped. Not only that, but the music stopped as well.

"Saki-san! It's so good to see you again," I heard a woman say my okaa-san's name. I looked up and there I saw a woman who was about 5'6, with red hair and brown eyes, and who looked to be about in her early thirties. She wore a black button up shirt and a blue jean skirt that reached up to her knees.

"Keiko-san, it's good to see you too." Okaa-san smiled and hugged the woman as soon as she approached us. After letting go, the woman, whom I now know as Keiko, looked directly at me.

"Is this her?" She asked my okaa-san. Then, okaa-san grabbed my arm and pulled me next to her. Smiling, she then said,

"Yes, this is my Setsuna. Setsuna, this is Kishimoto Keiko. She is the wedding singer." Okaa-san introduced me to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Kishimoto-san," I said to her.

The woman laughed and said, "Please call me Keiko-chan since we are going to work together." I nodded my head.

"Well now that you both are well acquainted, I should be heading out. I'll pick you up at six Setsuna." Okaa-san said as hugged me.

"Okay, kaa-san." And with that, she left.

"C'mon Setsuna-chan, let me introduce you to the rest of the band." With that, Keiko-chan pulled me to her band. There three males there and one girl. The drummer had dark brown hair and blonde spiked tip with brown eyes. From what I was able to see, he had on some black jeans and a brown shirt.

The bassist had brown hair, which was short and messy, and blue eyes. Now this one looked to be close to my age, while the other looked older. The teen had on a black shirt and some blue jeans.

The last male had brown hair and blue eyes and was early in his late or middle thirties. He wore a white button up shirt that was open with had a black shirt underneath and some black slacks.

Lastly, the girl had light brown hair, that rested halfway her back, and brown eyes to match. She wore a purple shirt and had on a blue shorts that reached the middle of her thighs.

"Everyone," she began her announcement, "This is Setsuna. She will be singing the songs that Saki-san sent to me." Pointing at the drummer, she said, "That's my brother, Watanabe Sousuke."

"Hey," Sousuke said with a wave.

"Hello," I replied back.

She then announced the guitarist, "This is my wonderful husband, Hatori."

Her husband smiled and said, "Pleasure meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too."

Then she pointed to the young bassist, "This is my son, Kain."

"Hey!" Kain said enthusiastically with a wave.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"And lastly, this is Watari Anzu. She is my son-to-be-daughter-in-law if she and Kain get married."

"Okaa-san!" I heard Kain say in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you, Setsuna," Anzu said.

"Nice to meet you too, Anzu." Then, Keiko-chan told me that she was going to get me a water bottle before we began to practice. I nodded my head and said alright. After she walked away, Kain and Anzu came up to me.

"It's cool that we now have someone that's our age around here now," Anzu said with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess." I replied back at her. I looked at her shirt and saw that it had various hearts around the place with different neon colors. "Cute shirt," I complimented her.

"Thanks! I like yours too. Gir, right?"

"Yup!"

"Hey Setsuna, did you pick out the set list?" Kain asked me.

I rubbed my neck as I replied, "Yeah. I didn't want to sing the same old sappy love songs, so I choose some that are more for our generation. You know?" They both smiled at me and whole heartedly agreed.

"Here you go, Setsuna-chan." Keiko-chan came back and handed me a water bottle. I thanked her and after that she said, "No problem. Now let's get to work people!"

Everyone moved to their respective spaces. Sousuke went and sat down behind his drum set; Hatori grabbed his guitar and placed the strap over himself; Kain did the same, but with his bass, and checked to see whether it was properly tuned or not; and Anzu went behind the extra microphone, which was next to a keyboard. I guess my assumption was wrong about Anzu playing the keyboard since I saw Keiko-chan walked behind it.

I slowly walked behind the last microphone that was right in front of the drum set. I grabbed the mic and said into it, "Keiko-chan, what are we going to work on first?"

"Hmm," I looked at her and saw her finger on her chin thinking about what song we should do. "I say we do that _Want You Bad_ song first so I can see how well you do."

I nodded my head as I saw her walk towards me. She then whispered in my ear, "If you're nervous, try picturing someone that you really, really like and want to show how much you like that person."

An image of Mori flashed in my head as I blushed and nodded. "Okay, Keiko-chan."

She smiled at me and said, "That's the spirit." She looked at everyone else and then said, "Okay on Sousuke's count."

I began to breathe in and out in a regular and calm pace. 'Relax Setsuna. This is your chance to show that you have feelings for Mori. Even if he doesn't catch on, you'll be able to release all the feelings that you got.'

Then I heard sound of drumsticks hitting each other. "One, two, one, two, three, Go!"

I heard the intro and as fast as it came, I knew I had to begin singing soon. I grabbed the mic in front of me and began to sing my heart out.

"If you could only read my mind, you would know that things between us, ain't right," I took a breath before singing again. "I know your arms are open wide, but you're a little on the straight side, I can't lie," I paused before signing the next verse. "Your one vice, is you're too nice. Come around now can't you see."

'Chorus time ' I thought before signing with Anzu.

"I want you, all tattooed, I want you bad. Complete me, mistreat me, want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad." We both sang together. The next verse, I knew I had to sing on my own.

"If you could only read my mind, you would know that I've been waiting, so long. For someone almost just like you, but with attitude, I'm waiting, so come on." Taking another deep breath I sang out, "Get out of clothes time, grow out those highlights. Come around now can't you see."

"I want you, in a vinyl suit, I want you bad. Complicated, X-rated, I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad... bad." Anzu and I sang together.

Then the tempo got a bit slower, "Don't get me wrong, I know you're only being good. But that's what's wrong, I guess I just misunderstood."

"Go!" I shouted out of no where. And apparently, Keiko-chan liked it since she gave me a thumb's up. The guitar solo rang out and I really wanted to bounce up and down.

Smiling, we sang the next and final part, "I want you, all tattooed, I want you bad. Complicated, X-rated, I want you bad. I mean it, I need it, I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, really, really bad."

That's when the song finally ended. I smiled looking at Keiko-chan as she applauded. She walked up towards me and said, "Saki-san was right. You do have some amazing pipes."

My smile got larger as I said, "Thank you."

"Setsuna that was awesome!" Kain said as he and Anzu came up to me.

"Good job, Setsuna!" I heard Sousuke and Hatori say from where they were at.

"Thanks!" Maybe it was going to be really fun with these people. Anzu then said,

"That was really good. That song went perfectly well with your vocals."

"Thanks Anzu. You did really awesome too." Then, clapping got our attention. We looked at Keiko-chan, who did the clapping and said,

"Alright, time to work on the next song. Kain, pick a song from the set list." Kain then grabbed a sheet a paper with all the songs. After looking over it for a minute or two, Kain had chosen one.

"Let's do Hellogoodbye."

"Sweet!" I heard Anzu say.

"Um, I'm gonna need a voice synthesizer or something," I told Keiko-chan.

She pointed at the little lever-looking type thing on the ground and said, "Got it covered. To use it, all you have to do is step on it once. To turn it off, you have to do the same thing." I nodded my head and said okay. She smiled and said, "Okay, let's get to it." Keiko-chan then walked to her keyboard and got ready. "On my count, one, two, three, Go!"

The intro of the song began and a few seconds in, I began to sing. "I like where we are," I sang, but...

"Stop," I looked at Keiko-chan as she said to me. "You forgot to step on the lever."

"Sorry," I said with my own little sweat drop. I stepped on it and said into the mic, "Got it." Wow did it sound freakin' cool. "Alright, I'm good to go."

"Okay, on my count. One, two, one, two, three, Go!"

The music began to play and I breathed in before beginning to sing. This song was the same one that Mori and Hunny had caught me singing to.

"I like where we are, when we drive, in your car. I like where we are.... Here." I waited for about fifteen seconds and then I started singing again. "Cause our lips, can touch. And our cheeks, can brush. Our lips can touch here..."

"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whisper's 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly'. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms." It was that part of the song that Hunny and Mori caught me singing.

After the chorus, I just listened to the musicians behind me. Smiling, I then sang again, "I like where you sleep, when you sleep, next to me. I like where you sleep... here." Anzu and I then sang the next part together. "Our lips, can touch. And our cheeks, can brush. Our lips can touch here."

"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whisper's 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly'. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms." I bounced along with the beat as I sung this part. I heard Keiko-chan play her part on the keyboard and I thought it was magnificent.

Like the previous song, the tempo began to slow down a bit. "Our lips, can touch. Our lips, can touch...here."

The slow tempo began to pick up again as I heard Sousuke play. My foot followed the beat of the drum and then before I knew it, I sang again,

"You are the one the one that lies close to me. Whisper's 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly'. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, now there's no place else I could be but here in your.

"You are the one the one that lies close to me. Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."

Bobbing my head with the sound of Hatori playing, Anzu and I sang, "Here in your arms."

The song was close to ending and I finished with the last lyric. "Here in your arms."

As soon as we finished playing, I step on the lever. I bent down and grabbed the bottle of water that Keiko-chan had given me earlier and opened it. Chugging down some of the water, I quenched my thirst. I closed the cap and turned to look at everyone.

"So how'd I do?" I asked with a smile.

All around me I heard that it was amazing and that we all did great. I smiled and complimented everyone on how great they did. It sounded it they were the actual band members of the bands that I had chosen.

"Alright, why don't we practice those two songs a few more times more? Then we can take a quick break and from there go over another song." Keiko-chan announced to everyone.

Me and everyone around me agreed to the idea. We went over _Want You Bad_ and _Here In Your Arms_ a few more times. With the Hellogoodbye song, I messed up in forgetting to hit the lever. While with want you bad, I confused some parts of the chorus with another. But after going over it more and more, I was able to do it.

Finally it was our break time. I hanged with Anzu and Kain while the adults went to grab something for all of us to eat.

"So did you volunteer with singing for your okaa-san's wedding?" Anzu asked me as she drank some of her water.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, "Well, I was kinda forced into it but I'm okay with it now. I mean, I was able to meet you guys." I smiled.

"Yeah! Imagine if it was someone else, man it would probably be boring." Kain announced playing around with the bass he had.

I laughed and said, "That would be a bit boring."

"Setsuna, how old are you?" Anzu suddenly asked.

"I'm seventeen, but gonna turn eighteen in August."

"Oh cool! We all are in the same year," she said with smile.

"Sweet!" Kain raised his fist in the air.

I laughed at his antic. Then Anzu suddenly asked me, "What was it that Keiko-san told you before we sang the first song?"

"She told me to not be nervous and to think of someone that I like so I wouldn't get nervous," I answered with a blush.

"Awww, Setsuna's got a boyfriend! Setsuna's got a boyfriend!" Kain sang out as he danced around with his bass.

"I do not!" I shouted like a child. A blush was still present on my cheeks.

Anzu then got up from where she was sitting, raised her fist and punched Kain on the head, "Quiet you! I think it's rather sweet." I could hear Kain complain about the pain that he was feeling. She then sat down and said, "So tell me about this soon-to-be-boyfriend of yours?"

I sighed and then explained the story of Mori and the Host Club. She and Kain listened to every word that I said. I felt like if I was explaining a fairy book story and they were the kids who would be so into it that if I would to stop, they wouldn't even notice. After I finished my long explanation, Anzu and Kain then spoke.

"Wow," Kain first spoke.

"It's like a modern fairytale," Anzu said with a sigh.

I scratched my head as I responded saying, "I guess so."

"So what are you gonna do?" Kain asked me.

"I'm gonna have to tell him at some point. Hopefully, he feels the same way."

The door suddenly opened and there was Keiko-chan, Hatori, and Sousuke with food. They all walked towards us and then we were presented with food-goodness. I grabbed two rice balls, a can of soda and a water bottle.

"Setsuna-chan, Saki-san told me that you are currently in your senior year, ne?" Keiko-chan asked me as she was un-wrapping her food.

"Un," I replied.

"And how is that going for you?" Hatori asked me before drinking some of his water.

"It's going pretty good. I'm keeping a good pace with my school work and social life." I replied.

"Why can't you do that?" I heard Keiko-chan say to Kain.

"I try," was all he said.

"Do you by any chance play any instruments?" Sousuke asked me.

"I can play the guitar."

"Really? Hmm, maybe you can play the acoustic part for that one song." Keiko-chan thought aloud.

"I wouldn't mind," I told her after swallowing a piece of the rice ball.

"Great!"

Our break ended soon after that. Sousuke brought me a chair to sit on as I lowered the microphone to my level. I thanked him and he said no problem. I sat down on the chair and adjusted the mic for the last time.

"Here you go Setsuna," Hatori got my attention as he handed me a beautiful acoustic guitar.

"Wow this is beautiful," Amazement was in my voice when I told him.

"Thank you. Would you believe that this is my first guitar ever?"

"No way!? It's in perfect condition!"

He chuckled and said, "Well, I did take good care of it. Now let me connect it and we'll get started." And he did. After connecting the acoustic, he made me play the C major chord to see if it was properly tuned. I did and it sounded like magic.

"Alright Setsuna-chan, on your count." Keiko-chan said as she was now standing with Anzu with another microphone.

"Okay. One, two, one, two, three, go."

I began to play the chords of the intro to _Your Guardian Angel_. I was really trying not freak out since I haven't played and sang at the same time in quite a while. As I imagined an orchestra playing in the background, I kept on playing more chords before I began to sing and Anzu and Keiko-chan started after me.

"When I see your smile, tears roll down my face I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one."

"I will never let you fall" I sang as Anzu and Keiko-chan sang,

"Let you fall."

"I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all,"

"Through it all."

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven." I played more chords as I sang, "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

Anzu sang the next part with me as Keiko-chan harmonized with her voice. "Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one."

"I will never let you fall."

"Let you fall."

"I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all,"

"Through it all."

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

"Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away." Anzu and Keiko-chan sang the ending of this verse with me.

Hatori then began to play with me as I kept going. "Cuz I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa." Everyone else then joined in with the playing as I kept on playing and singing.

"Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray."

I sang as Anzu and Keiko-chan harmonized. "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven." I repeated the last verse one more time before I made it to fade.

I turned to face Hatori and asked, "Was that good?"

He smiled at me and said, "Very." And with that said we went back to practicing more. That's how I basically spent Thursday and Friday. I have to say that I had lots of fun singing and playing with them all. Before leaving Friday night, I got Kain's and Anzu's email and cell phone number and I gave them mine.

As soon as I got back to okaa-san's place, I showered and once I changed into my pajamas, I literally passed out in my bed and into a dreamless slumber.


	14. The Wedding

**Hello one and all! Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas or having an awesome winter break. I finally present to you the chapter that you all been waiting for. I was gonna make the wedding into two chapters, but my imagination kinda went way beyond that so now it's three chapters. I'll post the next one as soon as I edit it and then I'll post the one after that as soon as I finish writing and editing it. And there is a surprise in this chapter!  
**

Lady Anja: **Thank you so much for catching those mistakes! I went back and fixed the problem. The band, seeing how cool they are (lol), are going to be important in one of the upcoming chapters. Lol, I didn't even realize that I kinda made the Host Club come out until I reread it after I edited it. I was laughing when I realized that. Want You Bad is one of those sexy and teasing songs, but it does have its romance in it like you said. Wow this is the longest comment I've written. Lol. Enjoy the chapter!!**

darkheart1992: **Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

lilypop8: **Lol! Thanks, yeah Your Guardian Angel is one of my favorites. I really wanted to learn to play that song, while I will do next year. Lol. Thanks for liking the band. Hope you like the chapter!**

I'llxBexUrxEnigma201: ** Lol, I'm glad that you thought the chapter was good and thanks for liking the song choices. Lol enjoy the chapter!!**

Twilight Dark Angel: **First of all, thanks so much for adding me and the story to your favorites! Tell your friend that I said thank you! Hope you both enjoy the chapter!!**

Black-HunterXX: **Lol thanks so much! Don't worry that has happened to me too. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thank you to all of you who added this story to your Story Alert: **GIZvendetta, xHakumeix,Twilight Dark Angel, Princess-of-galantry, Lollipopfan**!!!**

**Special thanks to **JW Jump, Midna Twilight, Twilight Dark Angel, Princess-of-galantry** for adding this story to your Favorite Story List!!**

**Special, special thanks to **Twilight Dark Angel **for adding me to your Favorite Author List!!! I feel special now!!! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to the awesomest Bisco Hatori. Every other character and plot belongs to me. Onwards!!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Wedding

When I woke up the next morning, I swear I thought I would have gone deaf. All over the house, I heard screaming and more frantic screaming. Can't a girl get some sleep on a weekend? I looked at my phone and checked the time.

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

It was nine AM! Every normal high school kid would still be in bed. I placed my cell back down and snuggled into my wonderful pillow. Going deeper under the covers, I was getting ready to go into 'hibernation', but unfortunately.....

"SETSUNA GET UP THIS INSTANT!!! WE HAVE TO GO AND GET OUR HAIR, NAILS, AND MAKE-UP DONE!!!" I heard okaa-san scream from outside the room. And that's when I bolted upwards, you know like those vampires in the old movies, and widened my eyes.

"Crap the wedding's today!" I immediately got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Sadly, it was occupied. I knocked, well more like banged, and semi-screamed, "Who's in the bathroom?"

"Fuka," Fuka shouted at me.

"Hurry up! I need to pee!' I began dancing around.

"Wait, I'm almost done."

"Fuka," I cried. "Let me release my natural human instincts. C'mon."

Suddenly the door opened and as soon as I saw Fuka, I grabbed her wrists and literally dragged her out of the bathroom. Not long, I was done. I had done my business, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. Walking out of the bathroom, I smiled.

I went into the kitchen and found no breakfast ready. Instead, I found all these flowers. I sweat dropped at the sight and went to grab some cereal. Munching on it dry, I went back into our room and began change into some sweats and a t-shirt.

"It's a good thing I showered and shaved yesterday," I muttered to no one in particular. I simply sat on my bed and waited for someone, besides Fuka, to notice that I was awake. And what a coincidence that okaa-san walks in right when I finish speaking. She too was just wearing sweats.

"Setsuna, let's go. We have to get ready," She said as she walked in and grabbed my bag that held my dress and the box with my shoes.

"But what about breakfast?" I asked while pointing at the box of awesomeness a.k.a. Corn Pops.

She gave me a blank look and said, "Eat it in the car."

Smiling, I grabbed the box of cereal and my black tote bag that had all my junk, including cell phone and my black flip-flops and got out of the house. Already in the car were Fuka and Kazumi. Good thing I had put on my ear phones to block them all out. The whole ride to the nail salon, I listened to the songs that I was going to sing/play. Once we got there I sighed,

"Hello personal hell."

One step in and I was already being taken care of. The lady that was doing my nails was really sweet and I believe she was about fifty something years old. I told her if she would be able to make my nails short since I said that I was going to play the guitar. I made sure okaa-san didn't hear that. She smiled at me and said that she would.

While doing my nails, she would ask me how school was and all. I politely replied to her. She then asked me what color I wanted my nails. Right when I was about to say black, okaa-san said to make them red. My face fell and she cheered me up. How? She added a little black heart on my thumbs for free! She then did my feet, since my shoes were opened toe, and she also added a heart on my big toe. Before we left, I gave the nice lady a big hug.

Back in the car, on our way to the hair/make-place, I was careful with my nails. I thought the little heart was cute so I didn't want to ruin it. Arriving at the hair place, I was pushed in. Like before, we were attended to fast. So now I was sitting in the chair, waiting to see what the stylist would do.

Hana, the stylist, touched my hair and said, "I like you hair. Even though it's short, you have a lot of hair that I can work with."

While sweat dropping I said, "Thanks."

She smiled and said, "Well what would you think if I flipped out you're hair? Since its short, it would make you look like a pixie."

"Sweet! Let's go with that!"

I sat patiently and let the stylist do her magic. I made sure not to move an inch when she was using the flat iron because once when I let someone straighten my hair, let's just say my ear got burned and it hurt like hell for hours. Anyways back to my point. I just watched Hana do all the work. In about half an hour, my hair was done.

My smile was large as I looked into the mirror. It looked awesome. It was flipped out in layers, since that is how my hair was cut, and I loved it.

"Thanks Hana! I love it!"

"I'm glad that you like it."

I got off my chair, and like I did with the older lady, I hugged her. I guess she was caught off guard since she froze up. But she returned the gesture. After letting go, I said thanks one last time and walked over to my sisters.

Kazumi had her hair in curls, well the lower strands. It was straight but once it got lower it would be in curls. Fuka's hair was placed in a half pony tail. The part that was loose was nice and straight while the pony tail had some braids and curls. Now okaa-san's hair was nice. It was up in a bun with two strands left curled. I liked it.

Walking across the room, we headed towards the make-up section. We all were attended and I looked at my persons name tag. His name was Iki.

"Setsuna, right?" He asked me as he gestured me to have a seat on the chair.

"Yup that's me."

He smiled and said, "Well aren't you a pretty one. And your hair is lovely. Hana did it, huh?"

"Yup she did it. I think it's awesome." I smiled at him.

"That's good to hear. Now let's get started. How would you like your make-up?" He asked.

I couldn't believe it. _I_ was going to be able to decide. This guy is the shiz! I thought for a moment and said, "Well I don't want anything dramatic, ya know. So I was thinking like some shadowy effect or something. What would look best on me?"

He examined my face and said, "Well I was thinking to use silver and black for your eye shadow. The silver would be the base and on top, I'd blend it with black to give it the shadow effect. It would bring out your brown eyes. For cheeks, a light blush would be good. And as for your lips, I was thinking red lipstick. Your skin tone would go well with it."

"I like the sound of that," I said with a smile.

Now that his idea was approved, Iki began his work. He told me how to properly put on make-up since I have no clue how to. He even gave me tips on where to buy the expensive and good brands of make-up for a cheap price.

As he worked on my eye shadow, he asked, "So sweetie, do you currently have a boyfriend?"

I gave off a small laugh and said, "No I don't have one."

He stopped and I opened my eyes to look at him and he said, "What? A beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend? Is there at least any boys you like?"

He went back to work as I responded. "Well there is one guy and he is going to be there at the wedding. I invited him along with my other friends."

"Well in that case we have to make you glow, just like your okaa-san."

I smiled and said, "I bet you're gonna make me glow like a star, ne?"

"Darn right I am!"

He finished his work and told me to close my eyes. I did so and I heard him say to open them. I did and I gasped. Just like when Hikaru and Kaoru did my make-up, I felt like I was looking at someone else. Red lips, black and silver eye shadow with black eyeliner, and a bit of pink cheeks. Holy crap, I swear I thought I just saw a glow.

"Iki, you are a genius!" I told him once I looked up at him.

"I know right." He boasted. He then went into one of the drawers and handed me a card. It was the salon's number. "Now when you need hair and make-up done for any occasion, you know where to come. Hana and I will hook you up. Right, Hana?" He shouted towards Hana.

"Right!" She shouted back.

I hugged him too and said, "Thanks a bunch!"

Hugging me back, he said, "No problem sweetie."

I said bye to him and headed towards okaa-san, Fuka, and Kazumi. Okaa-san had on light and natural colors. The one thing that stood out was the red lipstick that they had placed on her. Fuka had clear lip gloss, black eyeliner and her cheeks were pink, not to the extreme of course. Kazumi had on black eyeliner, gray and black eye shadow like me only darker to make her eyes stand out. She also had a light amount of blush. After that, we went back home.

Again, I was listening to the songs. I was confident that I wasn't going to mess up since Keiko-chan, Kain, and the rest are going to be there. Once we got to the house, okaa-san made us get our dresses and all before her friend came to pick us up to go to the church. I went into the room and found a nice black handbag. Inside, I placed my cell phone, a pack of gum, black eyeliner, and a small mirror. I was really tempted to take my iPod, but I don't wanna risk losing it.

"Okaa-san do we change now?" I asked her as I walked into her room.

"Yeah start changing since I am going to need help getting dressed at the church," She told me as she got her stuff ready.

"Okay," I walked out of the room and headed towards our room again. I removed my shirt carefully, trying to not touch my hair, and I tossed it on my bed. I then took off the sweats and tossed that on the bed too. I grabbed the bag that protected the dress and unzipped it. I pulled out the dress and I laid it on my bed carefully. After that, I removed the straps of my bra and placed it in my backpack that I came with.

I grabbed the dress and placed it on. Just like the time I had to try it, it fit perfectly. I grabbed the zipper and zip myself up. Although I had trouble at some point, I managed to do it. I also put on some short shorts underneath, just in case. After applying deodorant, I grabbed the box that held my shoes. Grabbing them, I removed the strap and placed it on right foot. I did the same for my left. Once they were nice and secure, I got up.

"Oh my gosh, I am taller! I better not fall," I sweat dropped. I grabbed my bag and then walked out of the room. I headed towards the living room where Fuka and Kazumi were already waiting. With our hair, make-up, and nails done we all looked pretty and beautiful. I give props to all the people today who fixed us up.

"Oi, Kazumi. Are we coming back here or do we just pack up our stuff and take it with us?" I asked my older sister.

"I already packed my things just in case. You did too, right Fuka?" She looked at Fuka.

"Yeah, I did already."

"Okay, then I'll just go do that," I walked away as I spoke. Returning back to my room, I grabbed my backpack and began to stuff all my belongings in there. Mainly it was clothes, my pair of Chucks and my iPod. Zipping it up, I grabbed it and left back to the living room. I placed the backpack on the floor right next to where I sat on the couch. I heard a vibration coming from my little black purse. I grabbed the phone and looked at the caller I.D.

'Kaoru?' I flipped it open and said, "Moshi moshi."

"Suna-chan, its Haruhi," her voice was heard.

"Hey! So, are you guys on your way since its eleven fifty?" I heard other voices in the background meaning that they all were in fact together.

"Yeah we're on our way. It's at one, right?"

"Correct!"

"Suna-chan, are you wearing your dress already?" I heard Hunny's voice.

"I'm on speaker, huh?" I blankly said.

"Oh daughter of mine, we all are excited to see you look like an angel!" I heard Tamaki say.

"Yup I'm on speaker." I stated more to myself than to them.

"Sorry Suna-chan but they wanted to hear and talk to you too," Haruhi apologized.

"It's no biggie."

"Setsuna, time to go," I looked up and saw okaa-san with three big bags.

"Hey you guys I gotta go. See you all in an hour. Bye." They all said their goodbyes and I hung up the phone and placed it back in my little black bag. I got up and picked up my backpack, placing it with my sister's backpacks on the couch. I guess we're coming back ourselves since we each have a key to get in.

Making sure that I didn't trip, I walked out of the house and saw the car that we were going in. It was a van, which meant lots of space. I walked towards it and got in. In the drivers seat was okaa-san's friend and maid of honor, Megumi.

"Hello Setsuna," she greeted as I sat down and placed my purse on my lap.

"Hey Megumi. You ready for today?" I questioned her as I put on my seat belt.

"Sure am. How about you?"

I sighed and said, "As long as Keigo doesn't do anything perverted to me, I'm good and ready." She laughed and at the same time, everyone got in the car.

We drove to the church and I saw okaa-san beginning to panic a bit. I was told that it was natural and all to be panicky before a wedding. After driving for another ten minutes, we arrived at the church. Entering through the back, we made our way into the area where okaa-san was going to get ready.

Okaa-san unzipped the bag that held her dress and took it out. The dress was extremely beautiful. It was a long white halter styled gown. It wasn't backless but it did show her shoulder blades. For some odd reason, it reminded me of Aurora's gown, you know from Sleeping Beauty, but halter styled and white. Megumi and I helped okaa-san get into the dress, making sure that it didn't touch the hair or that there weren't any wrinkles on it.

Fuka got okaa-san's shoes, which were white pumps, and handed it to her as she sat down in front of a vanity. While Fuka helped okaa-san with the veil, Megumi and Kazumi helped okaa-san put her shoes on and it was then and there okaa-san began to panic.

"What if Masao doesn't want to marry me? What if this all goes wrong? What if-"

It was there where I cut her off.

"Okaa-san, be quiet!" Her face was shocked as I continued, "Do not begin to doubt yourself. You know that he loves you as much as you love him. I mean, you both brought up a life together! Now do not start crying because all the hard work that people put into for you, for your special day, will be put to waste!" I lectured her. It was then and there that I realized that I shouted at her. I was about to apologize for being out of line but...

"Thank you Setsuna." She pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and said,

"No problem." She then hugged both Kazumi and Fuka as well. I sat back down and sighed. My phone vibrated once again and I saw that it was a text message. It was from Hunny.

"Suna-chan! We are here! Can't wait to see you in your dress! Everyone says hi!"

I laughed at his cuteness. It was then and there that Ichiro walked in. He actually looked adorable with his little tuxedo. He was going to be the one who presented the rings. I think the term is called Ring Bearer. Dunno.

I saw him, who was talking to Kazumi and I thought, 'Maybe he can give Haruhi my bag. We are going to sit with each other at the reception since I requested that to okaa-san.'

"Hey Ichiro, come over here." I called him over.

"Yeah, Setsuna nee-chan?"

"Can you do me a favor and give my purse to a friend of mine, please?" I asked him. I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture of Haruhi. He looked over it and said with a smile,

"Okay."

"Thanks!"

"Oh Ichiro, can you do that for me and Fuka too?" Kazumi asked as well.

He nodded his head as we all beamed with happiness. Well not literally but you get the point. I placed my phone on silent mode and put it back in the purse and handed it to Ichiro. He told us that he would be back in a jiffy since we had twenty minutes before show time. I sighed and began to prep myself.

Time flew by and now it was time. I walked out of the room and saw the four guys that were our partners. Megumi walked over to her partner, who I learned was her boyfriend; Kazumi walked to hers who was a relative of ours, specifically our cousin Kakeru; and Fuka, who also had a relative of ours named Noriko, walked over to him and began to talk.

I sighed and reluctantly walked over to my partner. 'Why couldn't a cousin of mine been my partner?' I mentally cried in my head. You see, Keigo was Megumi's boyfriend's brother. That's all I know and I have no idea how he got into this. His light brown hair was neatly combed and his green eyes looked towards me.

"Hey Setsuna. You look hot," He smirked as I walked closer to him.

I blankly looked at him and said, "Hn."

Mori's POV

We arrived about half an hour before the wedding began. Mitsukuni and Tamaki were both excited to see how Setsuna would look in a dress. I may not confess this out loud, but I too was curious as to how she would look. We all came dressed in tuxedos, except Haruhi who wore a dress.

"Tono, I suppose we are to go have a seat now." Hikaru and Kaoru said to Tamaki.

"Your right Hikaru, Kaoru! Now let's go." He began to lead us towards the entrance of the church.

A man was at the entrance who kindly asked us whether we were part of the grooms or brides family.

"Brides," Haruhi answered the man.

He led us inside the church and seated us. About two rows behind us were another group of teens who looked like they were close to our age; mostly likely one of Setsuna's sibling's friends. We sat down and the order went like this: Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, me, Kyouya, and Tamaki.

"Takashi, this is really exciting, ne?" Mitsukuni asked me as he finished texting someone.

I nodded my head and said, "Aa."

Not too long we heard a voice that belonged to a child.

"Hi! Are you Haruhi?" He asked looking towards Haruhi. The boy looked like he was seven or eight years old. Haruhi nodded her head as a response.

"Setsuna nee-chan asked if you can watch her purse until the ceremony is over," He told her as he handed her the purse.

"Sure," She said as she smiled at the child.

"Who are you?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I'm Kuroda Ichiro. I'm Setsuna nee-chan's brother."

Everyone, including myself, was taken back. We didn't know that she had a little brother. I pictured her in my head and compared the two. They didn't look like each other a bit so I assumed that they were half siblings.

"I need to go now and get ready. Bye-bye!" Ichiro smiled as he waved and ran off.

"I didn't know that my daughter had a little brother," Tamaki ponder aloud as we looked at him.

"I guess I forgot to mention that." Kyouya began, "Like he said his name is Kuroda Ichiro and he is seven years old. He is Setsuna-senpai's half brother."

"You could have told us," Haruhi said.

"I forgot," We all sweat dropped. It was then and there that we saw the groom standing next to the priest, indicating that the wedding was about to begin. We all quieted down and soon after, the wedding began.

**Back with Setsuna...**

I grabbed a hold of Keigo's left arm as we readied ourselves. In front of us, the flower girls began to walk. They are so cute. They both wore little white dresses and were throwing red rose petals. After they walked, it was Ichiro's turn. He held the small white pillow that held both rings. I wanted to laugh because one of the little girls stopped and walked next to him.

After that it was our turn. Fuka and Noriko began to walk together. I had to wait about a minute before me and Keigo walked. I held my head up high and smiled as we walked down the aisle. All of my relatives smiled as we walked pass by them. We both then approached Jun Kazumi and the others. I gave a small smile as I walked pass them, but then I had a big smile once I saw a blonde set of hair. As I passed by my friends, I gave a little wave.

We kept walking towards the end and it was there that Keigo let me go to go to his spot. I then walked to my spot, which was next to Fuka. As my sister and Megumi walked down the aisle, I looked at my friends.

Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing black tuxedos. Their hair was the same as always and they smiled at me. The way that people would tell them apart was by the color of their vests and ties. Hikaru had a light blue vest tie and while Kaoru had an orange one.

Haruhi looked beautiful in her pink dress. Even though it was pink, it looked wonderful on her. Her hair had some braids in it and a pink clip as well. I noticed also that the she had a small amount of make-up on her. Most likely the twins did it.

Hunny looked so adorable! He wore a black tux but had on a pink tie. His vest was also pink. He smiled and waved with such enthusiasm as he saw me standing next to Fuka. I couldn't resist giving a small wave.

Mori looked handsome, as always in my eyes. He wore a black tux and a black tie, while his vest was a dark blue. His hair was somewhat tamed, the way I like it. His eyes widened when he saw me, but returned to their normal size as he smiled at me. My cheeks felt hot as a blush appeared.

Kyouya was nicely dressed as always. He wore a black tux and a dark purple vest with a black tie. He smiled a small real smile, which totally caught me off guard. The Shadow King does have a real smile.

Tamaki was dressed in a black tux. He had on a white vest and wore a white tie as well. His hair was nicely combed and his eyes showed so much excitement. I'm guessing that this is his first Japanese wedding that he has ever attended to. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Suddenly, the music changed indicating that okaa-san was about to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood up and watched her. My okaa-san looked really beautiful. I looked over at Masao and saw how much love was inside his eyes. I looked away from him and looked back towards the okaa-san. She finally arrived to where we were at and took Masao's hand. The ceremony had officially begun.

Mori's POV

I watched as the little flower girls walk down the aisle. They were throwing rose petals onto the ground. As one of them continued walking, the other one stopped. I chuckled as to why. She waited for Ichiro. They walked together and then, one of Setsuna's sisters appeared.

It was Fuka. She smiled as she walked the down the aisle. I noticed that she waved to two girls. They were Ouran students in the junior high section. Probably Satoshi and Yasuchika know them.

Then I looked back and my eyes widened. Setsuna looked beautiful in her dress. To me, it looked like she was glowing. Her body perfectly fit the dress that she was wearing and it clearly showed the curves that she had. I've only seen them once, but on accident when we had the physical examinations. I felt a small blush creep upon my cheeks.

"Takashi, Suna-chan looks beautiful, ne?" Mitsukuni told me as he tugged on my arm.

"She does," I told him.

She kept on walking and once she was released by her partner, she walked towards Fuka and stood besides her. She looked towards my direction and smiled. My eyes widened for a moment but I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and even from where I sat, I knew she blushed. This made me blush as well.

Her elder sister and the maid of honor walked down the aisle. After they had walked, we all stood up. Her okaa-san appeared and walked down the aisle. Setsuna really did look like her mother. Although they had similar features, they were completely different from one another.

As the wedding went on, I tried paying attention to the couple, but my eyes would travel towards Setsuna. I couldn't help but look at how beautiful she was. Well, she always looked beautiful to me.

I began to think whether I had any feeling for her whatsoever. I've known her for almost two months now and I have gotten to know her a lot. It seems like I have developed a crush on her, but I was good at not showing how I felt. I guess I wanted this to be a secret from everyone. I mean, I do devote to serving Mitsukuni since my family has always served the Haninozuka family.

But I remember a conversation that Mitsukuni and I had a while ago. I remember clearly that he told me that I was not going to serve him forever since we both knew one day we were going to go our separate ways. I protested, but he was right. One day we are going to go through different paths. But I remember the one question that really caught me off guard. He asked whether I had feelings for Setsuna. I was shocked and unable to answer.

He told me that it was okay if I liked her. He told me that we would be a great couple and that he would love it if I did go out with her. Even if I did like her, I wouldn't know how to confront her. I have no experience with other girls since all I cared as I grew up was taking care of Mitsukuni. I remember him telling me that I should tell her if I have feelings for her.

I looked at her one more time and I thought, 'I like you, but how do I tell you?'

And just like that, the wedding was over. I blinked in wonderment. That was fast. I watched as Setsuna's okaa-san and her new husband walked down the aisle. Behind them, the others walked behind the new couple. When Setsuna walked by, she smiled.

We waited for them to fully exit the church and once they did, everyone stood up and walked out as well. We all stood up at the same time and walked out of our row. We followed the crowd out of the church. I looked at my watch and saw that it was two fifteen already.

"Look its Setsuna-senpai!" Kaoru exclaimed once he saw Setsuna. She was currently with her okaa-san.

"Let's go and say our congratulations," Haruhi said. We all nodded and walked over towards their direction.


	15. Pictures and the Reception

**Hey everyone! Like I promised, here is a new chapter for y'all to read!! It was rather fun writing this chapter and the next one since it is a wedding. Lol. Hope you guys like the chapter!**

NightlyRains: **Lol thanks. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and have a happy New Year!**

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010: **It's painful huh! Lol, thanks for thinking that the chapter was cute. Have a happy New Year and enjoy the chapter!**

Black-HunterXX: **Lol yes the fluffiness is coming! Hope you like it and have a Happy New Year!**

Lollipopfan: **Lol thank you and here is the next chapter! Enjoy and have a Happy New Year!**

Opera-Gypsy: **Thanks! It was a bit hard at first to write it but then I was able to write something. I'm really glad you liked it! Have a Happy New Year and enjoy!**

lilypop8: **The fluffiness shall come!! Lol. I'm glad that you like Mori's POV. Enjoy the next chapter and have a Happy New Year!**

Samansa4U: **Thank you very much! I had to go back re-read and edit like so many times to try and get it good and I'm glad that it made the chapter good. Hope you like the next one and have a Happy New Year!**

**Thanks to all those who added this story to their Story Alert List: **NightlyRains, amsharp, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp **and **sand-storm94**!**

**Special thanks to **NightlyRains **and** ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp** for adding this story to your Favorite Story list!!**

**Special, special thanks to **NightlyRains **and** Black-HunterXX **who has added me to their Favorite Author list!!! Thank you!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. Other characters belong to me. **_**Girls Just Want To Have Fun**_** belongs to Cyndi Lauper; **_**Untouched **_**belongs to The Veronicas; **_**Bad Boy**_** belongs to CASCADA; **_**Dance, Dance**_** belongs to Fall Out Boy; **_**Sakura Kiss**_** belongs to Chieko Kawabe; and **_**Can't Fight The Moonlight**_** belongs to LeAnn Rimes.

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Pictures and the Reception

The wedding went by extremely fast. It was like a blur or something. We all were outside of the church and I was with okaa-san.

"Congratulations, okaa-san and Masao." I told them both as I took a turn on hugging them both.

"Thank you, Setsuna," Masao said with a smile.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Suna-chan!" I heard a voice shout out my name. I looked towards my right and I saw the Host Club a.k.a. my friends.

"Hey Hunny!" I said as I bent down a little to give him a hug.

"You look really beautiful," He told me as he released the hug.

"Thank you and you look handsome in your little tuxedo," I smiled. By now, everyone else appeared. I looked at okaa-san and Masao and said with a smile, "Okaa-san, Masao, these are my friends. This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni," I pointed at Hunny.

"Hi and congratulations," He smiled while his pink flowers appeared.

"Nice meeting you and thank you very much." Okaa-san said. I bet she thought he was really adorable.

'So the flowers always appear,' I thought before continuing. "This is Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." I gestured towards the twins.

"Hello and congratulations," They both said simultaneously.

"Thank you," Masao said this time.

I pointed towards Tamaki and Kyouya and said, "This is Suou Tamaki and Ootori Kyouya."

"Pleasure meeting you and congratulations," Tamaki said.

"Nice meeting you and congratulations," Kyouya said.

"Nice meeting you as well and thank you," okaa-san said.

"This is Morinozuka Takashi," I pointed at Mori.

"Hello and congratulations," he said in his oh-so hot voice.

"Thank you and nice meeting you," okaa-san said.

I then grabbed Haruhi, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, and said, "And this is my best friend, Fujioka Haruhi."

"Hi and congratulations," She said with a smile.

"Thank you dear and nice meeting you," okaa-san said.

"Well, I'll be with my friends. Call me when we have to go take pictures." I said to her.

"I will."

With that, we walked away from okaa-san. We were standing below the steps of the church when suddenly...

"Setsuna, my darling daughter, you look beautiful." Tamaki said as he pulled me into a hug. And surprisingly, it wasn't those killing hugs.

"Thanks," I said with a small laugh.

"He is right. Setsuna-senpai, we should dress you up more so we can increase our profits. Hmm I wonder," Kyouya said as he looked at his PDA; Most likely calculating something.

"Um, thanks?" I sweat dropped.

"Wow the people who did your make-up and hair did an amazing job. Right, Kaoru?" Hikaru said as he hugged me.

"Right," Kaoru said as he pulled me into a hug next.

"Suna-chan, you look extremely beautiful." Haruhi said as she hugged me next.

I laughed and said, "I'm not the only one looking beautiful. Look at you, Haruhi. You look amazing."

She blushed a little and said thanks. She then handed me my purse, which I thanked her for taking care of it. When I pulled out my cell phone to look at the time, Hunny suddenly jumped on me, causing me to lose my footing, but luckily for me, Mori was able to catch me. I'm beginning to think that Hunny was doing this on purpose. Or that he just liked being carried by me.

"Mitsukuni, be careful." He told him and he held my waist.

"Sorry but I wanted to hug Suna-chan. She is pretty!" He snuggled into my neck.

"Thank you, Hunny."

Then I felt someone's breathe next to my ear. "You do look beautiful, Setsuna." Mori whispered to me.

"Thank you," I replied with a blush.

"Hey Setsuna!" I heard my name being called. Walking down the stairs was Kazumi. She approached us and said, "We're about to leave to take the pictures."

"Oh okay." I lowered Hunny to the ground.

"Oh, I'm Kazumi. Setsuna's older sister." Everyone introduced themselves to her and I said,

"'Kay lets go. I'll see you guys at the reception." I waved to them and walked up the stairs. I met up with everyone, meaning okaa-san, Masao, and everyone else who were part of the wedding, and got into the limo. I didn't even know that we had gotten one. Hmm, must have not been paying attention when they mention this.

We drove to our destination. I fell in love with the place. There were all these cherry blossoms and, man, I didn't know how to describe it. It was just beautiful. There was a little bridge that was on top of a small stream. Past that there was a small waterfall. If I had my sketch book, even a napkin, I would draw out the scenery.

We got out of the limo and walked towards where we were going to take pictures. Our photographer, who was a guy, told us to walk towards one of the cherry blossom tress, and that we did. His assistant, who was a girl, handed him a camera. Then he began his work.

One of the first photos that we took was a group photo. My sisters, Megumi and I were standing next to okaa-san, while all the guys were standing next to Masao. We took about five pictures with the same pose. Then it was by pairs, meaning that it would be okaa-san and Masao, Megumi and her boyfriend, Fuka and Noriko, Kazumi and Kakeru, and Keigo and I.

After those were taken, it would be by the newly weds and the pairs. I went first with Keigo as I stood next to okaa-san. She smiled at me as I smiled back before our photo was taken. We took about two of the same pose before the next couple had to go. Next it was going to be all me and my sisters with okaa-san. I stood on her left with Fuka while Kazumi was on her right.

Once we finished with that, I asked okaa-san if I could go and walk around for a bit. She allowed me to. I left and headed towards one of the cherry blossom trees that were by the small stream. I found the little bridge and I walked towards it. I was standing in the middle and I had a perfect view of the small water fall. I grabbed my cell phone and took a picture of it. I smiled at my shot and made it as my wallpaper.

I put my cell phone away and sighed with a smile. If I had a car, I would come here all the time. Seriously. I would come here just to relax and get away from the world or even if I had a special someone, I would come here with him.

"Excuse me, miss," I heard a voice coming from the left. I looked and it was the photographer's assistant. She had brown hair with what looked like natural light brown streaks and brown eyes that were covered by square framed glasses.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked over towards her.

"I was wondering if I can take some photos of you for my portfolio. I'll even give you copies of them for free." She asked timidly as she held her camera.

"Sure. I'm Ayase Setsuna," I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Niwa Ami," She shook my hand. "Can I have you by a cherry blossom tree, please?"

I nodded my head and walked over to the cherry blossom tree that was near the bridge. I then asked her what she would like me to do. Ami asked if I could lean against the tree and place my hand on it, like if I was looking or hiding for someone. I did the pose and she adjusted the bottom of my dress. After she walked a few paces back, she took a picture. She took about three more with the same pose and then she walked over to me.

"Would you like to see how it looks like?" Ami asked me as she approached me.

"Sure." I looked at the picture and I was amazed. Ami captured the scenery perfectly. I didn't care if I looked good or not. I mostly focused on the scenery. "Wow this is good!"

"Thank you. Now let's continue," Ami said with a smile. We walked towards the bridge and said that she wanted to do a shot with the waterfall. I told her that that would be awesome. She wandered off for a minute before coming back with a rose.

'Where did she find that?' I thought but ignored my own question seeing that it was a rhetorical one.

She handed me the rose and said, "Okay, place the rose on your right hand and lift it so that's next to your lips. Then with your left hand place it lightly over your right hand."

"Okay," and with that I did what she asked me to do. I moved the rose and placed it on my right hand and by my lips. She walked towards me and adjusted my hair and hands a bit. She took two steps back and said to look towards my right. My eyes moved towards that direction and I waited for her to take the picture. Ami took it and then said to look towards the camera. I did and there went a couple more flashes.

"I think one more with a different pose would be good enough. Um, where do you want to take the next one?" Ami asked as we walked back towards where everyone else was at.

"Hmm," I ponder as I looked around. All I found were more flowers, a bench, and trees; wait a bench! "Does you camera allow you to take photos when someone is in motion?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah it does. Why?" She asked me as she changed the setting of her camera.

"'Cause I thought of jumping off the bench and posing at the same time," I smiled at her as I took off my heels and stepped on the grass.

Ami smiled and said, "That's a good idea, Setsuna. I'll take multiple shots of one pose and do the same for another."

"Okay," I said as I got on top of the bench. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Yup. Go for it!"

I began to run towards the end of the bench and as soon as I reached it, I jumped. My knees were bent and facing towards the left. My arms were up, in an L shape, and I laughed. This was fun. Once I landed, I went back towards the bench and got on top of it. Once Ami told me she was ready, I ran and jumped again. My knees were bent like before but this time I held the end of my dress like if I curtsied to someone.

"Was that good?" I asked Ami as I put my shoes back on. She looked through all the pictures and said,

"Yeah they're all good. Thank you so much Setsuna!" She hugged me.

I laughed and said, "No problem. Do you need the portfolio for a job interview?"

"Yeah; there's this fashion magazine that I applied to. They liked my resume and all they needed was my portfolio," She explained to me as we walked back to the others.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. I'm sure you'll get the job." I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

By the time we arrived, the photographer was taking the last photo. I gave Ami my email and address so she can send me the photos. Once the photographer finished, we were going to the reception. I waved goodbye to Ami and headed with everyone back towards the limo.

"What took you so long, Setsuna?" Okaa-san asked me once the driver began to drive.

"Oh well the photographer's assistant asked if she could take photos of me for her portfolio. She needed it for a job at a fashion magazine." I explained to her.

"Oh that's nice. If she sends you photos, I want a copy." She told me.

"Me too," Keigo whispered in my ear.

"No way in hell I'm giving _you_ one." I stepped on his foot with my heel. He cried out in pain while I just innocently smiled.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the hotel where the reception was being held. I got out of the limo with the help of Kakeru. I held my purse as I walked inside the hotel. Everyone walked behind me as I walked towards one of the elevators. I pressed the button and immediately the door opened. We all got in and Masao pressed the button.

Not long after the button was pressed, we went up and then the door opened. In front of us was the ballroom that the reception was being held. Okaa-san and Masao got out first and then the rest of us got out. Right when we all walked in, someone announced that the newly weds were here and everyone stood up and clapped. It was there when we were able to go to our tables.

The way that everything was placed was something like this: The stage was at the front and center; next to that there was a small orchestra, who was already playing music; the table where okaa-san, Masao, and Megumi and her boyfriend would sit, along with other people was right across the stage. In between, there was a dance floor and along the edges of that was the remainder of the tables.

I looked for Haruhi and everyone. I looked around and found them. They were sitting in between okaa-san's table and the stage. Unfortunately, Jun Kazumi and the others were three tables away from us.

I walked towards that direction when someone said, "Setsuna!" I looked and it was Manami that shouted my name. She smiled and got up from her chair, which was next to Satoshi.

"Hey Manami," I said with a smile as she hugged me.

"Look at you! You're so pretty!"

"Thanks! You look pretty too."

She said thanks and led me to the table where everyone else was at. In order, they sat as follows: Hidekazu, Manami, Satoshi, Tatsuo, Jun Kazumi, an empty chair that was for Kazumi, Jiro, and Masahiro.

"Yo," I said with a wave.

"Hey," Hidekazu said as he got up from his seat and hugged me. Satoshi did the same too. Everyone else just waved.

"So where are you sitting at?" Manami asked me as she sat down again.

"Oh, I'm sitting with my _friends_," I emphasized the word.

"Really? Where are they?" Jun Kazumi asked with her little annoying voice.

"Over there," I pointed and looked towards where the Host club was at. I was lucky enough to catch Mori's attention as I tried to motion for him to send help.

"They're your friends!? Wow the guys are all attractive and the girl is adorable." Manami said. Satoshi gave her a look but she told him that no one would beat him.

"Suna-chan!" I heard Hunny's voice as he bounced towards me.

'Thank you Mori!' I smiled at Hunny and said, "Hey Hunny."

"Takashi and I were wondering what was taking you so long, but not anymore since I found you." He said with his adorable smile and his little flowers. Then he looked at everyone and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

"He's so cute!" I heard both Manami and Jun Kazumi say.

"Who's Takashi?" I heard Tatsuo say. Hahah, he's jealous.

"His full name is Morinozuka Takashi and he is my cousin. Also Suna-chan's boyfriend. Ne, Takashi?"

I suddenly felt someone's hand on my hip. I looked at the owners hand and saw that it was Mori. Mori looked directly at Tatsuo, intimidating him as he said, "Yeah."

If only you saw the look on Jun Kazumi's and Tatsuo's face. It was priceless. I wrapped my arm around his waist and said, "I should get going. Have fun."

We walked away from their table and headed towards our own. Once we got there, I smiled at everyone and said, "Hey!" In order it was Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya, and then three empty seats.

Mori kindly pulled out my seat for me and I sat down as he pushed it back in. He sat on my left while Hunny sat on my right.

"Thank you both so much! I thought I was going to be killed there." I told the two.

"No problem, Suna-chan. But I think that you should continue the act since that guy keeps looking at this direction. Who is he?" Hunny asked me after drinking some of his water.

"What act does she have to put on?" Haruhi asked since she was sitting across from us.

"That Mori and I are dating," I said. "And the guy is Fujiwara Tatsuo, my ex-boyfriend. Is it alright if we continue the act, Mori?" I asked.

"Its fine," He reassured me.

"I'll touch your arm whenever Tatsuo or anyone of them is looking, okay Suna-chan." Hunny smiled at me.

"Thanks Hunny," I pulled him into a hug.

It wasn't long before we were being served our dinner. We all laughed and joked around. It was fun, just all of us hanging around and not worrying about host club stuff. Hunny touched my arm about six times and I would comply by either kissing Mori's cheek or doing other affectionate things. Mori would also do affectionate movements when he noticed one of them looking. I was actually surprised that everyone else didn't mind. I then felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and smiled.

"Anzu!" I said with a big smile as I got up from my chair and hugged her.

"Hey! Man you look beautiful!" She told me as she looked at me.

"You too!" She wore a light blue dress that was strapless and reached her knees.

"Setsuna!" Kain shouted as he pulled me into a hug.

I laughed and said, "Hey Kain!" He wore a black tux with a black vest and tie. After we pulled apart I then said, "These are my friends. This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Ootori Kyouya, Suou Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, and Morinozuka Takashi. Everyone, this is Watari Anzu and Kishimoto Kain."

"Hi there," Kain and Anzu said together, they held hands and waved with the other.

"Hello," everyone said.

"What time are we going to perform?" I asked them.

"Well right now we are going to do some songs and after your okaa-san does the toast and serves the cake, that's when you're going to sing. You better dance when we play," Kain said with a smile.

"Don't worry I will," I laughed.

"We should go now. We'll see you on the dance floor," Anzu said.

"Bye!" Once they walked away, I sat back down. It wasn't long before I heard them begin to play. It was the song _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_. "Haruhi, c'mon let's dance." I got up from my seat and went to grab Haruhi.

"Suna-chan, I can't dance." She told me as I pulled her up.

"Nonsense, no one will care if you can or can't. I'm gonna dance around like an idiot," I told her as I began to dance. She then began to move around and I smiled. "That's it. Just let the beat move you."

By then, more and more people began to dance as well. Haruhi and I were just laughing and having a good time. We spun each other around and just enjoyed ourselves. I sang along with the lyrics and spun around. The music began to slow down and then Kaoru and Hikaru showed up.

"Let's dance, Setsuna-senpai," Kaoru said as he asked for my hand.

"Sure." I grabbed his hand and we began to dance. _Untouched_ was now being sung. I looked and saw Hikaru dancing with Haruhi. I smiled and thought, 'Maybe he does have a crush on her. Who knows?' I looked towards Tamaki and I saw him whining to Kyouya. I think it was something about protecting his precious Haruhi from the grips of Hikaru. 'I wonder...'

Me and Kaoru were spinning around and did all these funny faces. We both then dragged Haruhi and Hikaru so we can form our own little circle. I was pushed in the middle and I began to dance. I moved my hips to the beat and then jumped up and down. The song then changed again to _Bad Boy_. I grabbed Hikaru and danced with him. He followed my movements as I moved my hips. He then grabbed my hand and spun me around. I laughed at his gestured and for the fun of it, spun him around.

The song was changing and everyone else went to sit back down. _Dance, Dance_ played and my hands we taken by someone.

"Suna-chan let's dance," I heard Hunny say. I laughed and nodded.

I mostly twirled Hunny around since he was shorter than me. My relatives that were dancing by us thought he was so cute since he was laughing a lot. I bet they thought he was a little kid. Before the song ended, Tamaki showed up and asked if he could dance with me. Hunny let go of my hands as I said yes. _Sakura Kiss_ was now playing.

We did the waltz but I found it funny since it was to a fast song. But we didn't mess up. Tamaki sure did have good dancing skills. He spun me and I placed my hand back on his shoulder. Jun Kazumi was dancing near us with Manami and she was shocked. Her eyes widened at the sight of Tamaki. Did I forget to mention that she loves blondes with colored eyes? I stuck my tongue out at her when we danced by them.

"What was that for, Setsuna-senpai?" Tamaki asked me with a chuckle.

"Oh nothing," I said innocently.

We kept on dancing and the song ended. Tamaki bowed and thanked me for the dance. I curtsied and said no problem. Then, Kyouya came along and asked if I could dance with him. I said yes and then the next song played. It was _Can't Fight the Moonlight_. We did the waltz as well.

"Having fun, Kyouya?" I asked him as he spun me.

"I'm actually having fun. And how about you, Setsuna-senpai?" He asked me.

"Of course I am. I'm glad that you all came. It would have been boring if you didn't."

He smiled another real smile and twirled me again. The song ended and that was when Masao asked if everyone could take their seats. Kyouya bowed and I curtsied. I hooked my arm with his as he led me back to our table. Once again, Mori stood up and pulled out my seat. I sat down and thanked him.

I got hit on the arm by Hunny and I took that as a sign saying that Tatsuo was looking. I kissed Mori on the cheek as a sign of appreciation. He blushed as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. It was now my turn to blush. I liked this little game that we were playing. It's just that I hope that it would be for real in the future.

Okaa-san and Masao got up from where she was sitting and called everyone's attention. I was tapped on the arm again, this time by both Hunny and Mori, and I felt Mori take my hand and lifted it up to the table. I looked at him and he smiled, making me smile too.

"First of all, thank you all for coming to one of the most special days of mine and Masao's life," okaa-san began. "I would like to thank everyone who was a part of this wedding and all those who helped. I especially want to thank my three wonderful daughters. Girls, stand up."

Mori let go of my hand as I awkwardly stood up. I gave a small wave to everyone, as did Fuka and Kazumi.

Okaa-san continued, "I want to thank my beautiful daughters for being part of this special day. I want to thank you for accepting this wedding and for all the love and support you have given me. I love you with the bottom of my heart." She blew each of us a kiss.

Everyone clapped at her little speech that she gave about us. I clapped as well and then sat down. Mori took a hold of my hand once again and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed back as well. Okaa-san's speech continued on as she and Masao took turns thanking all the people that came to the wedding. Then Megumi and her boyfriend took turns speaking since they are the Maid of Honor and the Best Man.

'My doom is coming soon,' I thought as I drank some Coke.


	16. Love Songs and Dancing

**This is the last wedding chapter! Hope you all enjoyed the wedding and all that jazz. I had a lot of fun working on this and the next chapter shall be posted up in the New Year, which is in like 8-9 hours. Lol. Hope you all have a wonderful New Years Eve and a prosperous New Year. Oh yeah and if you guys want, listen to the songs and all. **

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. Other characters belong to me. **_**Want You Bad**_** belongs to The Offspring; **_**Here In Your Arms**_** belongs to Hellogoodbye; **_**Your Guardian Angel **_**belongs to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; **_**Falling For You**_** belongs to Jem; **_**Everytime We Touch**_** belongs to CASCADA; **_**Crushcrushcrush**_** belongs to Paramore; and **_**Lovebug**_** belongs to the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16: Love Songs and Dancing

It was now time for the cake to be cut. Okaa-san and Masao were given a knife and stood next to the cake. Photos were being taken as they guided each other and sliced the first piece. Everyone applauded and laughed when Masao put some icing on okaa-san's face.

"Suna-chan, are we going to be given cakie soon?" Hunny asked me as he readied himself for a piece of that cake.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll give it to us in a few minutes." I told him as my legs suddenly began to shake.

"Setsuna are you alright?" Mori asked me once he felt my legs shake.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the restroom," I told him.

"I'll go with you," Haruhi said as she got up from her seat.

"We'll be right back then," I got up from my seat and right when I stood up, Hunny touched my arm. I sighed and did my affectionate movement. I lightly touched Mori's cheek as I kissed his other cheek. I let go and smiled before walking away with Haruhi.

We arrived at the restroom and did our business. But I still shaking and I know why. I was nervous. It hit me like a bullet too. I know I shouldn't be nervous but I couldn't help it. I need sugar, _pronto_!

"Suna-chan, are you alright?" Haruhi asked me as we walked out of the restroom and headed back towards the table.

I looked at her and said with a small smile, "I'm kinda nervous right now."

"Is it because you're going be singing soon?"

"Yeah that's why."

She stopped me and said with a kind face, "You're going to do fine. I know that you have been working hard and all. You're supposed to feel nervous but it will go away soon. By the way, are you having fun being Mori-senpai's girlfriend?" She smirked as she said the last question.

I blushed and said, "Shut up! C'mon let's go back."

When we got back, both Tamaki and Mori stood up. Tamaki, being the gentleman he is, pulled out Haruhi's chair, while Mori did the same for me. I thanked him and that's when Hunny said,

"Suna-chan they have chocolate cakie!" He smiled as he grabbed a piece of cake and shoved it into his mouth.

"Yes!" I said as I grabbed my fork and began to eat the cake. I enjoyed the sugary-ness from the piece of cake. I grabbed my drink, which was Coke, in front of me and drank some to bring down the cake. I placed the drink back down and I looked at Hunny.

"Hunny, you have some frosting on your cheeks," I grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"Thank you, Suna-chan!" Again the flowers appeared.

"No problem," I smiled and I noticed that there were little sparkles around me. I sweat dropped and thought, 'Great. Now it's appearing on me too.'

I finished my cake and drank my drink before I excused myself. Mori whispered to me good luck and kissed my cheek before I left. I blushed and smiled and walked away from the table. I headed towards the back of the stage where Keiko-chan and the others were at.

"Setsuna, you look beautiful!" Keiko-chan told me with a hug as she greeted me.

"You too, Keiko-chan," I complimented the older woman in front of me. She was wearing a lavender dress that was being held by thin straps and reached to her ankles.

"Ah there you are Setsuna," Hatori smiled as he approached me and his wife. He wore a black tux along with a black tie and vest. But right now, he didn't have the blazer on.

"Hey Hatori," I waved at him. I saw Sousuke by his drum set and I shouted, "Hey Sousuke!"

"Yo!" He shouted back. Sousuke wore a black tux and a black tie, but no vest.

"You ready Setsuna?" Kain asked me as he and Anzu approached his parents and I. He had taken off his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt.

"I guess so," I honestly answered.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll do fine." Keiko-chan comforted me.

"Thanks."

"Let's go set up for you, Setsuna." Hatori said as he walked up the steps that led to the stage. I followed along and so the did others. I got up on the stage and grabbed the extra microphone that they had. Kain set up the stand for me and I placed the mic. Sousuke was making sure that the drum set was rightly placed; Keiko-chan and Anzu made sure that their mics and the keyboard was ready; and Hatori and Kain checked that their instruments were tuned.

"Setsuna," Hatori called my name and I turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"The acoustic is already tuned for you," he told me with a smile.

"Oh thanks!"

I suddenly saw okaa-san walk towards the stage and when she approached, Keiko-chan handed her a microphone. Oh Kami-sama, we're about to start.

"May I have everyone's attention please," okaa-san started. "I would like to present to you tonight's main event. My good friend, Keiko, and her band are going to play some songs for us and I am happy to announce that my lovely daughter, Setsuna, is going to sing these songs. Now I want you all to dance and have fun. Thank you!"

Okaa-san handed the mic back to Keiko-chan and Masao joined her on the dance floor. Everyone practically listened to okaa-san and went to the dance floor. I saw the Host Club by the stage, as well as Jun Kazumi and the others. I sighed before speaking into the mic in front of me.

"Hey! Well here I am, about to sing to you guys some songs that okaa-san asked me to sing for her wedding. Hope you all like it and enjoy yourselves." I walked away from the mic and looked at everyone.

I nodded my head showing that I was ready and Sousuke counted. I heard sound of drumsticks hitting each other and Sousuke counting, "One, two, one, two, three, Go!"

Kain, Hatori, and Sousuke began to play the intro to _Want You Bad_. I turned to face the crowd and I heard some of my cousins and the twins scream my name as a sign of encouragement. Breathing in, I began to sing.

"If you could only read my mind, you would know that things between us, ain't right," I took a breath before singing again and bobbed my head. "I know your arms are open wide, but you're a little on the straight side, I can't lie," I paused before signing the next verse and pointed towards the crowd. "Your one vice, is you're too nice. Come around now can't you see."

"I want you, all tattooed, I want you bad. Complete me, mistreat me, want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad." Anzu, Keiko-chan and I sang together.

"If you could only read my mind, you would know that I've been waiting, so long. For someone almost just like you, but with attitude, I'm waiting, so come on." I pointed at my head to indicate a part of the verse, "Get out of clothes time. Grow out those highlights. Come around now can't you see."

"I want you, in a vinyl suit, I want you bad. Complicated, X-rated, I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad... bad." Us three sang together.

Then the tempo got a bit slower and I grabbed the mic, "Don't get me wrong, I know you're only being good. But that's what's wrong, I guess I just misunderstood."

"Go!" I shouted while throwing my right arm up. I was jumping up and down and so was the crowd. I looked at the Host Club and saw that they were having fun.

Smiling, I pointed to the crowd and sang the final part with Anzu and Keiko-chan, "I want you, all tattooed, I want you bad. Complicated, X-rated, I want you bad. I mean it, I need it. I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, really, really bad."

The song ended and everyone cheered. I laughed and stepped on the lever before I would forget for _Here In Your Arms_. Sousuke again counted but instead of saying it out loud, he just used the drumsticks.

I breathed in again and sang, "I like where we are, when we drive, in your car. I like where we are.... Here." I waited for about fifteen seconds. My foot followed the beat that Sousuke played and then I started singing again. "Cause our lips, can touch. And our cheeks, can brush. Our lips can touch here..."

"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whisper's 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly'. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms." I jumped as I sang this part.

After the chorus, I just listened to the musicians behind me. Smiling, I then sang again, "I like where you sleep, when you sleep, next to me. I like where you sleep... here." Anzu and I then sang the next part together. "Our lips, can touch. And our cheeks, can brush. Our lips can touch here."

"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whisper's 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly'. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms." I bounced along with the beat as I sung this part. I heard Keiko-chan play her part on the keyboard and I swayed my hips as she played.

"Our lips, can touch. Our lips, can touch...here." I pointed at my lips when I said 'here'.

Hatori made the tempo fast again as he, Sousuke, and Kain played. I bobbed my head and then sang, "You are the one the one that lies close to me. Whisper's 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly'. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, now there's no place else I could be but here in your.

"You are the one the one that lies close to me. Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."

Jumping at the sound of Hatori playing, Anzu and I sang, "Here in your arms."

"Here in your arms." I ended the song.

Everyone went wild. I stepped on the lever again and then walked over to grab the acoustic guitar. I plugged it in and walked back towards the mic. When we had rehearsed, I decided that I wasn't going to sit down when I played the next song.

"I would like to dedicate this next song to the newly weds, so that means you both better dance, 'kay." I grabbed the pick that was in between the strings and I began to play the chords of the intro to _Your Guardian Angel_. I closed my eyes and just let the music flow out. This time, there was a small orchestra who played with me. I opened my eyes and kept on playing more chords before I began to sing and Anzu and Keiko-chan started right after me.

"When I see your smile, tears roll down my face I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one."

"I will never let you fall," I looked towards okaa-san and Masao as they danced.

Anzu and Keiko-chan sang, "Let you fall."

"I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all,"

"Through it all."

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven." I played more chords as I sang, "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

Anzu sang the next part with me as Keiko-chan harmonized with her voice. "Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one."

"I will never let you fall."

"Let you fall."

"I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all," I looked at Mori and smiled.

"Through it all."

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

"Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away." Anzu and Keiko-chan sang the ending of this verse with me. I looked away from him and focused playing.

Hatori then began to play with me as I kept going and I released everything I had when I sang this part. "Cuz I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa." Everyone else then joined in with the playing as I kept on playing and singing.

"Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray."

I sang as Anzu and Keiko-chan harmonized. "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven." Well all then stopped playing and everyone clapped and cheered.

I went to put the guitar back in its stand and I grabbed a water bottle that was there for me. I drank some of it before walking back to the mic. Again, Sousuke counted and Hatori and Kain began to play. The song was called _Falling For You_ and I choose this one to help try to show my emotions to Mori. Hopefully he'd get it.

"Said there'd be no going back. Promised myself I'd never be that sad. Maybe that's why you've come along, to show me, it's not always bad." I held the mic as I sang.

"Coz I can feel it, baby. I feel like I'm falling for you. But I'm scared to, let go. I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so." I looked at Mori when I sang this part, but then looked away.

Anzu and I sang this part together. "It's true I've become a skeptic. How many couples really love? Just wish I had a crystal ball, to show me, if it's worth it all."

I closed my eye as we both continued singing, "Coz I can feel it, baby. I feel like I'm falling for you. But I'm scared to, let go. I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so. Yeah I can feel it, baby. I feel like I'm falling for you. But I'm scared to, let go. I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so." I opened my eyes again and saw people dancing as we sang.

Hatori had his own little solo before we had to sing again. "And I've got to be sure, coz it's been so long. And I cannot take the pain again, if it all goes wrong."

"Coz I can feel it, baby. I feel like I'm falling for you. But I'm scared to, let go. I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so. Yeah I can feel it, baby. I feel like I'm falling for you. But I'm scared to, let go. I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so."

"I want you so much," I sang on my own.

"Believe me my love," Anzu sang this part.

"I need you so much. I want you so much," I sang my heart out when I sang this part.

"Believe me my love."

"I need you so much. I want you so much."

"Believe me my love."

"I need you so much. I want you so much."

"Believe me my love."

"I need you so much..." I closed my eyes and gave a tiny smile as it ended. I walked over to grab the water bottle and drank out of it. I blinked away tears that threatened to fall. I sighed again and walked over to the mic and spoke.

"Now, how about we liven it up again?" I looked at Keiko-chan and she began to play _Everytime We Touch_.

I breathed in and then sang, "I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams."

"In my dreams," I heard Anzu sing.

Anzu and I would then sing the beginning part together, while I sang the last on my own. "Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive."

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last," Like before, we would sing the first part of a lyric together, while I would sing the last on my own.

"Need you by my side." We both sang together.

Looking at Mori, I sang with Anzu, "'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go."

"Want you in my life." We sang in unision.

I motioned for Anzu to come to where I was at and she did. I grabbed my mic out of the stand as she brought her mic with her and we began to dance together. We would bump our hips together and spin each other around. We weren't the only ones dancing since everyone else was too.

We then stopped as I started the next verse. "Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry."

"That I cry," Anzu sang.

We wrapped our arms around each others shoulders as we sang the next part, "The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall."

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last."

"Need you by my side," Anzu and I looked at each other when we sang this part.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go." I jumped up and down.

"Want you in my life," We both sang together as we started to dance again. This is what I liked about this song; it was so danceable.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last."

"Need you by my side," We both sang the ending and then struck a pose. It was so funny that we both laughed. Everyone screamed and applauded and I swore I heard Hunny shout out my name too.

I placed the mic back on the stand as I said, "This is the last song that I'll be singing for you guys tonight. Enjoy!"

Sousuke counted and everyone began to play _Crushcrushcrush_. I took a deep breath and began to sing as I grabbed the mic and pointed out towards the crowd. "I got a lot to say to you. Yeah, I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me. Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all."

"They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies. You little spies. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies. You little spies." Anzu, Keiko-chan and I sang together while I jumped up and down.

Hatori played some chords before I sang again, "Crush, crush, crush. Crush, crush."

"Two, three, four!" Kain shouted.

"Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone. Just the one-two of us who's counting on. That never happens. I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than this," Anzu and Keiko-chan would sing with me the beginning of a lyric while I sang the end of it alone.

"If you want to play it like a game. Well, come on, come on, let's play. 'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending, than have to forget you for one whole minute." I grabbed the mic off the stand and began to walk towards the crowd.

"They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies. You little spies. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies. You little spies," I pointed at Jun Kazumi and Tatsuo when I said 'You little spies'.

I walked to one side of the stage while singing, "Crush, crush, crush. Crush, crush."

"Two, three, four!" Sousuke shouted this time.

"Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone. Just the one-two of us who's counting on. That never happens. I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than this now!" I pumped my right arm up into the air.

Hatori played own his own as I walked back to the center. "Rock and roll, baby. Don't you know that we're all alone now? I need something to sing about. Rock and roll,"

"Hey," Kain and Sousuke shouted as I sang that part.

"Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? I need something to sing about. Rock and roll, hey. Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? Give me something to sing about."

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one-two of us who's counting on. That never happens. I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than. No, oh. Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one-two of us who's counting on. That never happens. I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than, more than this.

"Ohoh ohoh ohoh. Oooh..." I finished the song and jumped.

"Thank you," I said to everyone as I placed the mic back on the stand. Everyone was clapping and cheering me. I walked towards Keiko-chan and she hugged me. So did everyone else. I smiled and walked down the stage as okaa-san walked towards me and engulfed me in a hug. After she let me go, the Host Club came towards me and everyone said I did great.

"Thank you Setsuna!" I heard Kain's voice as he was now standing where I did. I looked at him and smiled. "We would like to dedicate this next song to Setsuna and Morinozuka Takashi and all you other couples out there," I heard him say.

'Huh?!' I frantically thought in my head.

"One, two, a one, two, three, go!" I heard him say as the song began to play. It was _Lovebug_.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face the person. It was Mori.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me in his ever so charming voice as he held his hand out for me. I nodded my head as I gave him my hand and he led me to the center of the dance floor.

The first verse was playing when we walked to the center. Once we got there, I placed my left hand on his shoulder as he placed his right on my waist. Our hands then intertwined as he began to lead.

We danced the waltz to the pace of the song. I blushed when we began to dance since I never thought I would be doing this. Especially to this song! I looked into his eyes and my eyes never left his. I was captured in his gaze. Even when he spun me, my eyes would go back to his.

"Go Setsuna-senpai!" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru shout. This made me blush even more and look away. Mori chuckled and I looked at him again, just to see him have a blush as well when Hikaru and Kaoru did the same thing to him.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw more couples dancing. I saw okaa-san and Masao, Manami and Satoshi, and other people. But to my surprise, we remained at the center of the dance floor. When okaa-san passed by, she gave me a wink. I blushed again.

I looked towards the stage and saw that Anzu and Kain were the ones singing. Kain still had his bass on him, while Keiko-chan was playing the acoustic part of the song. Kain winked while Anzu gave me a thumbs up.

'I bet this was planned the entire time! But I gotta thank them for doing this. Sneaky little couple,' I thought.

We kept on dancing as I softly sang some of the lyrics to Mori, "Now I'm speechless. Over the edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again." He blushed when I looked into his eyes as I sang.

He spun me one more time and we kept dancing. To me, this felt right and natural. It was perfect. The way we were dancing in sync and how we fit together felt right.

Then I heard Hatori play the guitar. I saw Mori smile as he spun me countless times. I laughed at his gesture and closed my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't get dizzy. Once we went back into position, we danced even faster to follow the new tempo. I was having the time of my life right now. Dancing with the guy I was falling for and having so much fun.

With more confidence, I sang louder, "Now I'm speechless. Over the edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again."

The song was about to end, when suddenly, Mori placed both hands on my waist and lifted me up. I laughed and placed my hands on his shoulders. He lowered me down slowly as I still kept my hands on his shoulders.

I didn't know what to do know. Should I kiss him? Instead, I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for the dance, Mori."

He hugged me back and said, "Call me Takashi from now on." He then kissed my cheek. After he pulled away, I smiled and kissed the corner of his lips. Once I realized what I did, I totally blushed and he did too. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the table.

For the rest of the night, we all danced, joked around, watched as Hikaru and Kaoru played a prank on Keigo, and just enjoyed the night. I'm really glad that they all came because without them, who knows how it would have been. Before I left, I went over to Keiko-chan and the rest and thanked them for all playing with me. I also thanked Kain and Anzu for the little stunt they pulled.

I went over to okaa-san and told her that I would be leaving already with the Host Club. She smiled and hugged me as she thanked me for everything. I smiled and walked away after we said our little goodbyes. I found out before leaving that Kazumi was going to sleepover at Manami's place while Fuka was going to her friend's place too.

It was about one in the morning as all of us walked to the limo that Takashi and everyone came in. I was seated next to Takashi and Hunny as we headed towards okaa-san's house so I could get my things and once I had them, we were on our way back to Bunkyō. Haruhi had asked me if she could sleepover my house since her otou-san gave her permission and I said that it was cool with me.

"Why don't we have a sleepover at our house?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"I'm down with that. You okay with that, Haruhi?" I looked at her.

"I'm alright with that," She replied.

"Yes we shall now have family bonding time!" Tamaki shouted with happiness.

"Tono, please don't yell in my ear!" Hikaru shouted.

We all laughed and I looked at Takashi. He looked at me as well and we smiled at each other. This was a night that I would never forget, ever.


	17. Sleepover Madness

**Have I ever told you all how much I love you? Well, let's just say that I love you all a lot!!! You guys are the best. Thank you all for all the reviews, the adds, the favorites, everything! I really wish I can thank you all but it's so many of you! Once again I would like to apologize for not being able to update in a really long time. I finally got my laptop back today all nice and fixed. And because of that I decided to update right now (It's actually 3:05 right now. Thank God for afternoon classes!). Hope you all like this chapter. Take care and have a good one everyone! Love you!  


* * *

**

Chapter 17: Sleepover Madness

It wasn't long before we arrived at the Hitachiin mansion. With the help of Takashi, I got out of the limo and straightened out my dress and placed my backpack on my shoulders. I barely took a step and - Oh my gosh! My feet are killing me! Even that small of a walk to head towards the door of the mansion hurt my feet. This is what happens when you mix dancing and heels. Not the perfect combination.

We were all welcomed in by two maids - who were coincidently twins. When we were asked to take off our shoes, I immediately bent down and removed the heels. Man my feet began to feel better as soon as one heel was gone. After I removed them, we were given slippers.

I looked over at Haruhi and saw her face expression. It was the same one I had on. "Hey Haruhi, does your feet hurt too?"

She looked at me and said, "Yes! I'm not used to heels."

"Same here, same here. C'mon." I walked over to here and we wrapped our arms over each others shoulders. With the help of one another, we followed to where Hikaru and Kaoru were leading us.

It was a large living room, or so I think it is, that had large couches and a few love seats or whatever they are called. I just know the basics of furniture, okay? Anyways, there was also a rather large flat screen T.V. with a surround sound system and a couple of small little tables that had lamps and other things. We all headed towards two couches that were in an L shape.

At the same time, me and Haruhi sat down and sighed in content. The others must have heard us since they just stared.

"What? Can't you see our feet are killing us and we are glad to sit down now?" I clearly spoke to them as I placed my backpack to the ground next to my feet. Haruhi followed my gesture and placed hers down as well.

"Tonight was a fun night. Thank you Setsuna-senpai for inviting us to your okaa-san's wedding," Tamaki thanked me as he took a seat on the couch that was next to me and Haruhi.

"Don't thank me. Thank my okaa-san," I responded to this thanks. I began to fidget around because I was getting tired of being constrained to this dress even though I like it. I wanna be dressed in comfy clothes now, but that's when I realized that I don't have any pajamas on me.

I poked Haruhi and she looked at me. I motioned for to get near me and when she did I asked, "Should I be freaked at the fact that I don't have any pajamas on me?"

"If I were you, I'd say yes because we know how _those two_ are. Besides, you're doomed because we are in their mansion where their okaa-san has all her fashion. So yeah, be freaked out." She explained to me.

Two shadows loomed over us as we both looked upwards to see who it was. Oh dear Kami-sama, save me now!

"Setsuna-senpai, did we just hear what we think we heard?" Hikaru mischievously spoke as he leaned against the arm of the couch where I was seated next to. I squealed in fright when he gave me an evil smirk.

"Yeah Setsuna-senpai, you are in need of pajamas, huh?" Kaoru playfully said as he leaned in between Haruhi and me. Great, now I am surrounded with no means of escape.

I just gave a small, but sad laugh. I then dropped my head in despair and said, "Yeah."

"We can provide one for you from out okaa-san's collection," simultaneously, they spoke. "But in one condition."

'Kill me now,' I began to cry in my head.

"We have to choose what you are going to wear," They both smirked. "Now go take a shower and we'll have it ready for you. One of the maids will take you to your room."

I reluctantly got up, but then had a thought. I grinned and said, "Don't I have to ask Yuzuha-san if I can wear something from her collection?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping that my little plan would work.

"No because okaa-san and our otou-san aren't here. Besides, she has been dying to make you wear some of her clothes."

My grin had faded and my head dropped. Already waiting under the door frame was a maid. I sighed and said, "You both _are_ the devil." They just smirked as I grabbed my backpack and was then being led by a maid to my room. We walked up some stairs and after going through a corridor, we stopped.

The maid opened the door and motioned for me to come inside. Readjusting my backpack, I walked inside. The room was extremely big! The bed must have been a king-size, which had a canopy, and besides it was a huge window with blue drapes covering it. The room had various shades of blue while the carpet was dark blue. I was amazed. The maid showed me where the bathroom was and asked me if I could leave the dress and the rest of my clothing so it could be washed. I nodded my head and then she left the room after leaving two towels on the bed, and closed the door behind her.

I walked towards the bed and placed my backpack on top of it. Zipping it open, I pulled out everything I had in there. The first thing I placed back inside was my Chucks. After that I placed in my jeans and the two shirts that I had brought from home. I grabbed a pair of panties and a bra which were both black. I then zipped my backpack up and began to remove my bride's maid dress.

After struggling for a bit to reach the zipper, I managed to lower it enough to be able to bring it down without any trouble. Once I carefully removed it, I then took off my shorts and my undergarments. Wrapping a towel around my body, I then grabbed the other towel and my clean undergarments. I walked towards the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

Even the bathroom looked amazing! The main colors were black and white. I just shook my head and smiled. I headed towards the shower, turned the nozzle on and set the temperature to what was perfect for me.

It wasn't long before I finished. I now smelt nice and clean. I got out and wrapped one of the towels around my body while the other one wrapped my hair. I faced the mirror that was in the luxurious bathroom and began to remove the rest of the make-up that didn't come off from the shower. I then dried my body and placed on my undergarments. Once I wrapped the towel again, I left the bathroom just to see my doom keepers.

There sat Hikaru and Kaoru on my bed and my clothes were gone. They were now in pajamas and it looked as if they too had showered. Kaoru was wearing orange pajama pants and shirt; while Hikaru wore the same but in light blue.

I groaned and bluntly said while looking at them, "Couldn't you just left my torturous outfit and not have you two pervs here while I am kinda naked?"

"True, but then we wouldn't want you to escape," Hikaru said as he and Kaoru stood up from the bed. I looked at both of them and noticed that Kaoru had his hands behind his back.

As they neared me, I backed away. I mean, who wouldn't when you are just in your underwear and only have a towel wrapped around your body to cover you. They then stopped and Kaoru brought his arms forwards and held up my set of pajamas.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I asked as I just glanced at the outfit.

It was just a little teal colored nightie that would reach halfway or less of my thighs. Instead of it having a thin spaghetti strap, like most normal ones do, it was thick like a muscle tee. There was a strip of black silk that would most likely be under my chest and it was long enough so that I could tie a bow at the back. It would make it tight across my chest while the rest would be flowing.

"It was either this or something a little more revealing," they both said with a matter-of-fact tone.

I sighed and just grabbed the damn nightie and went back in the bathroom to change into it. After I had locked the door, I removed the towel from my body and hair and placed it on a little hanger that was near the shower. I sighed once again and placed on my "pajama". As soon as I had it on, I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection.

Leave it to Yuzuha-san to make something so simple yet so beautiful. The nightie was made out of silk and it felt like I had nothing on. I was right about the black strip; it was right under my chest and it was meant for it to be tied. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and unlocked the door. Hikaru and Kaoru were still there in the room.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked to show that I was now present in the room. They looked at me and smiled.

"It's two twenty. See Hikaru, I told you that we made an excellent choice," Kaoru said as he walked over to me, grabbed my wrist, and led me towards the elder twin.

"You're right," Hikaru said as he turned me so that my back faced him. He began to tie the loose strips of silk and make it into a bow. "Now we know what colors go perfectly well with her skin tone."

"Which ones?" I asked as they lead me towards a vanity. I was told to sit down and I did.

"Let's see," Hikaru said while Kaoru took out a blow dryer and began to dry my hair. "Red, blue, teal, purple, black, white, and green."

"Ah."

"Those are the main ones that fit well. You can wear practically any color; it's just that those specific colors are _way_ nicer on you since they are bold colors." Kaoru explained as he continued drying my hair. It wasn't long 'til my hair was nice and dry.

"You guys seriously treat me like a doll," I straight out said as I stood up from the chair and headed to get my slippers.

"Well you are _our_ toy," both said at the same time. "And we got you some matching slippers too."

I am now a doll to them. Great. Now I am a bit scared to see how Yuzuha-san would be like if she was to doll me up. Man, hopefully nothing severe. Kaoru handed me a pair of teal slippers that had a black bow. The slippers reminded me of ballet shoes.

"Is this going to be my room for the night?" I asked while slipping on the slippers. They nodded their heads. I sighed and said, "Let's go meet up with the others then."

The two followed my lead as I headed towards the door and out into the corridor. I waited and as soon as Hikaru and Kaoru were next to me, they led the way back to the living room. On the way back, we mostly talked about what we were going to do and what time we were going to bed. They wanted to watch a movie or two or possibly play video games.

When they mentioned video games, I immediately asked which ones. Hikaru said any one that would please everyone. I then asked whether they had Super Smash Bros. Brawl and to my pleasure they did. I grinned and said that I would totally own them all in that game. They protested and then we agreed that we were going to play against another.

'Hmm, who should I play as? I am good with Link, Zelda/Sheik, Pokémon Trainer, and Pit. Maybe I should analyze which characters they both choose and then I'll pick the best one that can counter their characters attack.' I grinned in my head as I planned out my strategic plan.

We arrived and I saw that everyone had showered and we now in their pajamas. Haruhi was wearing black knee-length shorts and had on a white shirt. Tamaki had on blue pajama bottoms and a blue button up shirt. Kyouya had on a grey set of pajamas. Hunny wore pink pajamas that had little rabbit heads printed all over the place. He also had Usa-chan with him. Takashi wore a dark blue plaid bottoms and a button up shirt that was currently unbuttoned, allowing me to see his white muscle shirt.

"Haruhi! Save me from these evil twins," I cried playfully as I ran up to her. Haruhi's head shot towards my direction as I ran to her. Lucky for me, Haruhi was sitting on the couch still as I ran and hid behind her and the couch - which didn't really make a difference since I was taller than her and the couch so I had to kneel - and stuck out my tongue at the twins. It was rather funny since they also did the same gesture.

"Setsuna-senpai, don't be mad just because we made you wear that." I just heard Kaoru say.

I looked away for a second and when I looked back, Hikaru wasn't there. "Wah!" I shouted as I was pulled away from safe spot. I was now exposed in front of everyone and I looked away, blushing at the fact that this damn nightie was a bit revealing.

"Setsuna-senpai, you look beautiful."

I looked up as I still had the blush on my face. Tamaki and Hunny were now standing besides me as they admired my outfit. Why is it that I feel like there is some sort of background behind me? Oh wait, because there is one; one that glitters. Just great.

"Suna-chan, the bow you have on makes you look super, super cute. Ne, Takashi?" Hunny smiled as he spoke.

'I have a bow?' I reached the top of my head and I felt a piece of silk. 'They really are making me look like a doll.' A sweat drop was plastered at the top of my head.

"Un," I heard Takashi answer to Hunny's question. I looked at him and I _know_ that I blushed even more than before. His dark grey eyes were just staring at me and looking me up and down. Wait, what?!

After I tore my gaze away from Takashi, I looked at Haruhi. I tried to send her a message using my eyes as I made eye contact with her. Luckily for me, it worked.

"So what are we going to do?" Haruhi said aloud, which caught everyone's attention and allowed me to make my escape to sit besides her.

"Setsuna-senpai, Kaoru, and I were thinking about either watching a movie or perhaps playing video games." I looked at Hikaru as I crossed my fingers and thought to myself,

'Video games, video games, video games!'

"I wanna play video games," Hunny said with delight as he brought Usa-chan to his chest. Takashi followed up with a nod.

"I really don't care what we are going to do," Kyouya said as looked through his laptop. When the hell did his laptop appear?

"I'll do whatever my darling daughters want," Tamaki said, which made me smile since video games was the majority vote.

"Don't care," Haruhi said.

"Yes!" I shouted. I pointed at the twins and said, "Get the Wii ready. I am going to kick your asses!"

"You're on!" They both shouted at and pointed at me as well.

We then got to work setting everything up. I helped set up the remotes and I choose mine. I began to stretch my arms and I cracked my neck. I shook my hands and began to loosen up.

"Suna-chan, what on earth are you doing?" Haruhi asked me as she stood next to me.

I faced her and said, "I am getting ready to kick ass. I need my revenge for being forced into this nightie. It's so not me!"

She sweat dropped at my explanation and shrugged her shoulders. I laughed a little and then I was ready.

"Alright boys, let's get the show on the road," I said as I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru. They both already had their remotes ready and we stood in front of the large flat screen. Everyone else sat behind us as we then sat on the floor to be nice and comfy. I turned around and looked who exactly was behind me. It was Takashi, who was on my right, and Hunny, who was on my left. Next to Hunny, it was Haruhi, then Tamaki, and then Kyouya.

"Go Suna-chan!" Hunny began to cheer me on. I looked at him and gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's set some ground rules. The only item that is going to be present is the Smash Ball. Also, there will only be five lives and no time limit. Nothing else, alright?" I told them as menu screen appeared. They both agreed to the terms.

We began to pick our characters. As fast as the screen loaded, Hikaru went to pick Mario and Kaoru picked Luigi.

'Hmm, so they chose the Mario Bros. Let's see, Mario can't jump as high as Luigi can, while Luigi can fly off the stage thanks to one of his attacks. I need a character that has speed, powerful attacks, and can evade attacks. Ah, I know who to pick.'

I moved the Wii remote and chose Zelda/Sheik. I smirked as I waited for Kaoru to choose our fighting location. He chose Final Destination. I kinda hated that placed and liked it because there is no place that you would be able to evade attacks, but it's the same for your opponent so you will be able to attack them.

It wasn't long before the game started. Once our characters made their appearance, everyone behind us began to cheer. Yet, it sucked for me because Zelda was right in between Mario and Luigi. Our fight had now begun.

Immediately, Hikaru and Kaoru had their characters shoot out fireballs towards my direction. To counter the attack, I used Zelda's standard special move, which was called Nayru's Love. A crystal-like shaped appeared around Zelda and small crystal-like chains countered the attack and sent it to the other two. Somehow they managed to dodge, but they did receive a bit of damage.

As the fight continued, I had lost two lives; Hikaru had lost one and Kaoru had lost two as well. And then it finally appeared - the Smash Ball. I immediately transformed Zelda into Sheik and then used her agility to run faster to the item. Hikaru and Kaoru did the same thing. I managed to hit it once, but in the end, Hikaru was the one who got the item.

His character, Mario, began to glow a fire red color. Its eyes glowed and then, Mario's onslaught began. A massive amount of fire balls and explosions were sent towards our direction. Kaoru and I tried to dodge, but due to the attack, we were sent out of the arena with a large amount of damage.

The fight went on and I got more determined than ever to beat these two. My main target was Hikaru since he has the most lives right now. Still playing as Sheik, I used the standard special move and gathered a bunch of needles. I then rain towards his direction and threw it at him. He, of course, dodged but some of the needles hit him. His percent damage was high, so I got close to him and attacked him head on with a kick. Smiling, I sent him out of the arena.

As the cheering continued behind us, our lives began to decrease. I was now left one, as was Kaoru. Hikaru had two. I really needed that Smash Ball. Just my luck, it had appeared right above me. Moving Sheik straight towards it, I used her chain to strike at it. After the chain hit it three times, the Smash Ball broke and Sheik consumed its powers.

"Prepare to feel my wrath, boys." I grinned in excitement as I began to search for the proper place so that I can release Sheik's Final Smash attack. At the same time, the boys tried to attack me so that the Smash Ball's power would go away from my character.

I managed to dodge them and it was _way _convenient that they were together at the same place. I pressed the B button immediately and I grinned madly. A giant bow appeared in Sheik's hand as she pulled back an arrow. Instantaneously, a flash appeared and it headed straight towards Mario and Luigi and they were both sent out of the field.

It was now down to Hikaru and me. We both looked at each other and narrowed our eyes. I had to win; I had already beat Kaoru, but my main victim is Hikaru. I had about thirty-nine percent damage and Hikaru had zero since he barely returned to the playing field. I'm not going down without a fight!

We ran at each other and I had Sheik begin to prepare some needles to attack Mario. Stopping before being near, I let go of the B button and a needle storm was sent straight towards Mario. I had given him eighteen percent damage already. Mario recovered from the attack and went straight towards me again. I used the attack Vanish and disappeared, but not after hitting Mario with an explosive.

Now that I was away from him, I made Sheik transform back into Zelda. I pressed side B and used the attack called Din's Fire. Zelda began to create a bomb and once it had enough energy, I made Zelda release the attack and head straight to Mario. Unlucky for me, Mario actually dodged the attack and went hit me with one of his fireballs. I was caught off guard.

I attacked him with fighting moves, meaning kicking and punches. Mario did the same. I then used side A and held it to try to build up power for an offensive and powerful attack. Hikaru did the same for his character. We released it and both our character went flying off the stage. In big letters, it said GAME.

'Please tell me I won. Please tell me I won.' I pleaded in my head.

I felt like I got hit in the face with something hard; it was defeat. I had lost. There stood Zelda in the second place, while Mario had won.

Hikaru laughed and said, "In your face, Setsuna-senpai!"

"I lost," I dropped my head in defeat and had a little grey rain cloud over my head.

"Don't worry, Setsuna-senpai." I looked up and saw Kaoru smiling at me. "That was a fun fight and you have been a very worthy opponent for us."

I smiled and nodded my head as a way of saying thanks. Hunny bounced over to me and said, "I wanna play!"

"Sure," I told him as I passed him the Wii remote. After I did that, a pair of hands was on my waist and I was being pulled back into a warm body.

"Good job, Setsuna."

"Thanks, Takashi." I looked at how I was seated and I took note that I was in between his legs. I blushed, but leaned back and enjoyed that warmth that he radiated. He pulled me in even more closely and rested his head on top of my own.

We watched the next match, which was Hikaru and Kaoru as a team and Tamaki and Hunny as another. This time, Hikaru was Fox while Kaoru was Falco. Tamaki was Pit while Hunny was Pikachu. It was a rather interesting fight and it made me laugh a lot.

They played another round and when they were choosing characters, I had just realized something about one of them. Takashi reminded me of either Ike or Link. I laughed to myself at the thought of Takashi dressed as either of them. Hmm, I should totally ask Tamaki if we could do this as a theme. I wouldn't mind being Zero Suit Samus or Zelda or Sheik. That would be major fun.

I looked around for a clock and as soon as I spotted one, I saw that it was now three AM. I'm surprised that no one has passed out yet. Right now Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki were playing. I looked over towards Hunny's direction and I saw him yawn.

"Hunny, do you want me to take you to bed?" I asked him from my spot between Takashi's legs.

All he did was nod his head and that was my queue to stand up, making sure Takashi didn't see my underwear since I have no clue where my shorts are currently at, and walk my way towards Hunny. He lifted his arms up as I bent down to pick him up. Once I had him, I placed him properly on my waist and he locked his arms around my neck.

"Where do I put him to bed?" I asked while looking at the quartet who was currently playing.

"One of the maids will lead you," Kaoru smoothly said although he was engrossed in the game.

I began walking towards the door and I looked back at Takashi. He looked at me and smiled as I mouthed to him that I would be back. I found the maid waiting for me by the door once again. She began to lead me towards the large corridors, once again, and towards a door that was about three doors away from my own. She opened the door for me and I thanked her as I walked in and headed towards Hunny's bed. I found his belongings were besides his bed.

'Did they plan this sleepover ahead of time?' I thought to myself as I pulled away the covers and lowered him down. I then draped the covers over him and I smiled as he snuggled close to Usa-chan.

"Night, Hunny."

"Night, Suna-chan," I heard him reply.

I smiled and walked away from his bed and headed back to the door. Slowly, I closed it and began to walk back with the maid to where everyone else was at. Once I came back, I found that everyone was sitting down and watching a movie. From the looks of it, it was the first Lord of the Rings movie.

I walked over to them and asked, "What part are you guys on?"

"It has just started, so it's when Frodo meets up with Gandalf for the party." Hikaru said to me after I had asked.

"Ah," I said and looked at the seating arrangements. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in between Haruhi on the floor. Tamaki, Kyouya, and Takashi were sitting on the couches, but Takashi was the closet to me. I walked over so that I could sit next to him, but as soon as I did, he grabbed my waist and pulled me.

I now sat on his lap and I totally blushed. He moved my body so that my legs would be stretched out, so I was sitting sideways, my left touching his body while my right was not. I looked up at him and he looked at me. Takashi moved his left and removed a strand of hair that was covering my face. I smiled at him and rested my head on his chest and watched the movie.

It was about twenty minutes into the movie when I felt my eyes become droopy; yet that wasn't the only thing that I felt. I felt Takashi's hand smoothly move up and down my right arm and then down to my leg. I liked how he tenderly drew little shapes against my skin and it made me smile.

I moved my head so that I would rest against his neck and I whispered, "Takashi."

"Yes, Setsuna?" He whispered back to me in his sexy tone.

"I'm getting tired." My eyes were beginning to feel heavy.

"Do you want me to take you to bed?"

"Yes please," I mumbled. I then felt his left arm move under my knees while the other rested above under my back. As he stood up, I moved my hands and rested them on his chest.

"Night, Setsuna-senpai, Mori-senpai." I heard a chorus of voices say as we walked out of the room.

"Good night," I felt Takashi's chest vibrate as he spoke. It was very soothing.

I guess he knew where my room was at since there was no one guiding him. I moved my head to look at his face and I took notice that his eyes looked tired. He must be sleepy too since it is really late. Hmm, it could almost be five in the morning already.

We arrived in front of my door and Takashi managed to open the door without dropping me. Holding me properly, he walked towards my bed.

"You're warm," I whispered as I leaned my head against his chest. My eyes kept opening and closing as I felt myself lose my fight against sleeping.

He chuckled and laid me down on my bed. Takashi then moved the covers and placed them on top of me. His eyes were glossy now as his faced neared mine. He smirked and kissed my cheek after saying, "You're too cute."

I couldn't comprehend if I had blushed or not. I tugged his arm and playfully said, "Go to bed."

"Alright." He climbed over me and moved towards the empty space that was next to me. He got under the covers and said to me, "Sleep."

My mind was extremely foggy now as I moved closer to him and laid my head against his chest. His arms found its spot around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I breathed in his scent before closing my eyes and smiling.

"Night," I softly spoke.

"Night," he said and then the movement of his chest and the sound of his breathing led me to a peaceful sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"It's a good thing that Setsuna-senpai sleeps like a rock." I heard a voice say. Was I dreaming?

I kept my eyes shut and just tried to go back to sleep. But for some odd reason, my legs were cold.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, try to move her on top of Mori-kun," I heard a mature female voice say. "I want this shot be in the magazine."

Two pairs of hands were now touching me as I felt myself move. I groaned and snuggled into my moving pillow. Wait, pillows don't move. What the hell am I sleeping on? Before I was able to open my eyes and look at exactly what it was, I felt heat; human heat. Flashes of last night came flooding through my mind. I wonder if they noticed that I was blushing.

"This is such a cute shot! Boys, fix her hair and Mori-kun's as well. This one is going to be a hit. Imagine she may be considered to be a model if people ask me about Setsuna-chan!"

'A model? I'd rather be a designer than a model,' I thought in my head as I kept my eyes closed.

I felt my hair being moved around and then a flash. A photo had been taken. I made it look like if I was moving in my sleep and made myself fall off from Takashi. I landed in the same position that we both had fallen asleep in, but instead of facing him, I faced towards the sounds of the voices. I opened my eyes and immediately a flash suddenly blinded me.

I looked at whoever held the camera and saw that it was Yuzuha. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing besides her – one on each side. I just groaned and closed my eyes, moving my head and placing it hard on Takashi's chest.

I suddenly felt his body jerk. He must have gotten up and looked at the scene before him. My guess would be that Hikaru and Kaoru must have freaked out while Yuzuha would be smiling. I suddenly felt his fingers run through my hair and it made me smile. I loved how it felt.

"Mori-kun, brunch is ready in the kitchen if you are hungry." I heard Yuzuha's voice.

I assumed that Takashi nodded his head since I didn't hear him say anything. But before he got off the bed, he pulled something over me – the covers most likely – and ran his fingers through my hair one last time.

"Now since we are done with our little project, let's leave Setsuna-chan alone so she can sleep," Yuzuha said to her two sons.

"Fine," The twins disappointingly said.

I heard walking and a door closing. I sighed, got up, and headed towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and sighed. This was a really interesting weekend. A _very_ interesting one indeed.


	18. Meeting Rankasan and The Weekend Part 1

**Hey everyone!! I hope that you all are doing good and all. Here is the latest chapter for your enjoyment. Now to all the reviews!**

Holy Star: **I got your message! Lol. Thanks a bunch. I try to place myself in their heads and try to think what type of schemes they would come up with. This is one of the results. lol.**

Kage Fuschichou: **Thank you very much. =D**

Cullen-Girl-4-Life: **Lol thanks. Yes I know SSBB would be such an awesome theme! I am gonna do it so look for it in future chapters!!**

darkheart1992: **Thank you and here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

KaraxLavi13: **lol, the pm you gave me was just to funny and cute. First, thanks so much! I'm glad that you think Mori and Setsuna are cute together. There shall be more cuteness in the future. =)**

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010: **Hey he is my Mori. Lol, we can all share him. Thanks so much and hope you like this chapter.**

Girl-Kaulitz: **lol, I like to keep ya guys on your toes for the excitement. Haha. I was gonna do that but I thought it would be cuter if it was like how I ended up writing it.**

Hurricane Rachel: **lol. It's the hormones I tell ya! Hormonal teens! jk**

Laur3 Sincl4ir: **=P**

Amanda Catherine Sea: **Thanks a bunch. You've read it twice? YOU'RE AWESOME!! =D**

**Thanks to **vampireizzy **who added me to your Author Alert.**

**Thanks to all those who added this story to their Story Alert:** Ixiene, enjoyinsanity5, Courtney777, The Elemental Alchemist Reyna, Amanda Catherine Sea, **and **Candy Anime Luver.

**Special thanks to those who added this story to their Favorite Story List:** Ixiene, TFFDH, avamaleki, enjoyinsanity5, Mistress Kodi, The Elemental Alchemist Reyna, ShelkRuiAC, Amanda Catherine Sea, Kingdom Hearts Lover,

**Special, special thanks to those who added me to their Favorite Author List:** enjoyinsanity5, The Elemental Alchemist Reyna. **I give you hugs!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, characters and plot, belongs to the ever awesome Bisco Hatori. All other characters and plots all that jazz belong to me! Enjoy the story!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Meeting Ranka-san and The Weekend Part One

It had been a whole week since the wedding and the fun sleepover at Hikaru's and Kaoru's place – the only non fun part was that they made me wear that damn nightie. After I had woken up that Sunday afternoon, I was greeted and we had brunch together. Haruhi and I had to leave and we were given a limo – even though we protested saying that we didn't need one. Before I left, I was hugged my Hunny while Takashi touched my cheek.

Haruhi teased me on the way out because apparently my face was red. Of course it would be red after that small intimate moment. Wait, is that even considered an intimate moment? Anyways, when I was dropped off, Haruhi asked me if I would like to have dinner with her and officially meet her otou-san. Me being me, I said that I would love to. She set the date to Friday after Host Club work. And guess what….it is now Friday.

I sighed as the last set of my customers left to enjoy the start of their weekend. I leaned back against the chair, closed my eyes and enjoyed the small amount of silence that I had before Things One and Two came along. Hmm, maybe I should call them Fred and George like from Harry Potter. Or maybe-

"Setsuna-senpai!" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru. I opened my eyes and they were right in front of me. I just looked at them and said,

"Yeah?"

"What'cha up to?" Hikaru asked me. He had to ask me a rhetorical question. I mean, wouldn't it be obvious what I was doing?

I sighed and muttered, "Resting until you bozos came and disturbed me."

"Hikaru, Setsuna-senpai doesn't love us anymore," Kaoru fake cried as he and his brother held each other now.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. I'll still love you even after the end of the world."

"Hikaru."

"Save it for when we have customers," I said as I got up and headed towards Hunny and Takashi.

"Setsuna-senpai, you're no fun." They both said as they crossed their arms. I just laughed and kept on walking. As always, Hunny was eating his large amounts of cake while Takashi was having a cup of tea.

"Hello boys," I pulled up a chair and sat down with them.

Takashi looked at me and smiled as Hunny swallowed his large piece of cake and smiled as he said, "Suna-chan! Do you want some cakie?"

"No thank you. So do you have any plans for the weekend, besides studying and all?" I asked as I was given a cup of instant coffee from Takashi. He already knew about my little addiction with coffee since I can have as much as I want here. "Thanks Takashi."

"Welcome," he smiled and went back to sipping his tea.

"Usa-chan and I are going to eat a whole lot of cakie!" He smiled with flowers around him as he prepped himself for another large bite of cake.

I just sweat dropped at his answer. I seriously wonder how much his stomach can take before he passes out and collapses from eating a lot of cake.

"I'll be practicing kendo with Satoshi," Takashi before drinking his tea.

"He's your otōto (little brother), huh?"

Takashi nodded his head and finished his tea. I looked at him as I drank my coffee and began to wonder whether Satoshi looked like Takashi and if they had the same personality. All I know is that I gotta meet this kid eventually.

"Suna-chan!" I heard Hunny shout, catching my attention.

"Huh?" I was confused now. What had I missed?

"I asked what you were going to do this weekend." Hunny said as he finished his last bite of his strawberry cake.

"Oh, um, well let's see. I have to do laundry, homework, umm clean my room." Yes this was all housework, besides homework of course. "Maybe read my book _New Moon_."

"Suna-chan, let's head out now?" Haruhi walked over towards us and stopped right next to me. "I have your bag already."

"Sure." I got up and smiled at the two cousins. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Bye-bye, Suna-chan!" Hunny smiled and waved his arms around.

"Bye, Setsuna," Takashi gave me a small smile.

I waved and headed out the door while dodging Tamaki's dangerous hugs. I laughed as he fell to the ground and we made our escape. As we walked along the corridors of Ouran, we talked about today's work and once we were outside, Haruhi told me something very interesting.

"Just to warn you, Suna-chan, my otou-san might frighten you for a bit."

I just looked at her confused as we walked out of campus grounds. Why would I get freaked out by her otou-san? I reminded myself to say honorifics in front of her otou-san, since it is polite to do.

We just kept walking and I asked what we were going to eat. She said that she was going to make curry rice. I love curry! Haha, what can I say, food is good! I told her that she had to start teaching me how to cook sometime soon. I mean you never know when I'm going to run out of ramen cups. That reminds me, I need to go get some more this weekend too.

We passed my house and kept on walking. In about ten minutes, we were in front of the apartments that Haruhi lived in. This reminded me of the apartments that I and my family lived in back at Hongō. We went up some stairs and finally we were in front of a door with the number 203. She pulled out her key and placed it in. She then opened it and said,

"I'm home and I brought a guest over."

The first room that I saw was the kitchen. There was an oven, stove, fridge, sink, cupboards – you know, what you typically have in a kitchen. The tiles on the ground were a light brown shade and above the sink was a window. Across from me were sliding doors that lead to the living room. What I was able to see was a T.V., a table, and large sliding windows that lead to a balcony.

"Suna-chan, may you please remove your shoes," Haruhi told me as she took off her shoes and walked in. "Oh and would you please wait in the living room. I'm gonna change."

"Yeah sure," I said to her as I began to remove my slip-ons that I decided to wear today.

As soon as I took off my shoes, I walked in and was now inside the living room. Tatami mats were on the floor; that's why I was asked to remove my shoes. I looked around and also saw a large book case that was filled with books and next to the sliding door was a memorial for Haruhi's okaa-san.

I walked over to it and sat with my feet tucked under my legs. A vase with flowers and a memorial stone were each next to a picture of Haruhi's okaa-san.

'Haruhi surely does look like her okaa-san,' I thought to myself as I decided to say a little prayer to introduce myself to her.

I softly whispered, "Hello Fujioka-san. My name is Ayase Setsuna and I am a friend of Haruhi-chan. I just want to tell you that I truly care about your daughter and I will take care and protect her in any way possible. She is like a little sister to me and I want her to always be happy and if not be there for her when she is sad or angry or for any other emotion that she is feeling. I hope that you are happy and peaceful in heaven. May you rest in peace, Fujioka-san."

"Thank you, Ayase Setsuna-chan." I heard an unknown voice say behind me.

I yelped in fright. Slowly, I turned around. There right in front of me was Haruhi's otou-san. Is he an okama? He had long red-brown hair that reached half-way his back which was cut in layers. Light brown eyes whose eye lashes may seem to have a bit of mascara on. He also had on red lipstick. He had on a blue knee length skirt and a white blouse.

"Don't be frightened. I'm Fujioka Ryouji, Haruhi's otou-san. But you can call me Ranka-san, kay. It's my Genji name that I use at the okama bar I work at." Ranka-san said.

"Ah, pleasure meeting you, Ranka-san." I bowed to be polite.

Ranka-san smiled and said, "My, what a pretty girl you are and very polite too. You are a senior correct?"

I nodded my head as a yes.

"And not only that but you are also part of the Host Club. The Maternal Type, ne?"

"Yes. Does Haruhi-chan normally talk about the Host Club with you?"

He seemed to ponder for a bit before answering. "Nope. Kyouya-kun tells me. But she does tell me other things. Like about her friends and she told me a lot about the wedding that you invited her to."

I sweat dropped. 'Freaking Kyouya. Does he talk to otou-san too?'

"Ah, otou-san." I heard Haruhi's voice as she walked out of a room. She was now wearing some capri jeans and a light blue shirt.

"Haruhi!" Ranka-san got up and went to hug his daughter. Oh man, he acts like Tamaki. No wonder she told me not to be freaked out.

"Otou-san!"

I smiled at the sight. Ranka-san looks like a very fun person to hang around with. I got up and walked over to the table and sat down again.

"Otou-san, could you please let go. I need to start dinner for us all to eat," Haruhi told her otou-san as she pried away from him.

I lifted my hand and said, "Haruhi-chan, are you sure that you don't need any help."

She smiled and looked over at me saying, "No I am fine. Oh and you can drop the honorifics Suna-chan."

I sweat dropped and said okay. Haruhi went over to the kitchen and brought out some tea for us to drink. Ranka-san then sat at the end of the table and asked me,

"Setsuna-chan, how did you come by the Host Club? I haven't been told about that."

I placed my finger by my lip and said, "Well, when I met Haruhi, she told me that she was part of the club so me being curious, I wanted to go. Earlier before that though, I had met Hikaru and Kaoru at their home for a dinner that my family was invited to. Otou-san's boss, who is their okaa-san, invited us. Then Hikaru and Kaoru told Tamaki that they wanted me to join their club, but as a maid though. I declined and then Kyouya asked me if I would rather be a host. I mostly give advice or talk to the customers and that's how I got in."

"Ah, that's how you were able to meet your future boyfriend, Mori-kun, ne?"

"Yup, that's how- Wait, what?" I began to blush furiously. How does he know?!

Ranka-san smirked and said, "I've heard stories about you both. I think you two would make a fine couple."

I was still blushing as I said to Haruhi, "Haruhi?! You told your otou-san?!?"

She walked in a little and rubbed the back of her neck while saying, "Sorry, Suna-chan. It sort of slipped out when I told otou-san about your okaa-san's wedding."

"If you want, Setsuna-chan, I can help you out! I can-" Ranka-san was interrupted by Haruhi.

"Otou-san!"

"Haruhi! I wanna play match-maker. Please!" He whined and Haruhi just walked away.

A blush red as an apple stained my cheeks for a while. Apparently, Ranka-san found it so adorable that he wanted to take a picture of me. And of course, Haruhi told him no. It wasn't long before we had dinner. Haruhi's cooking is _so_ good! I should come over more often just to get some food.

It was around eight PM now and dark outside.

"Haruhi, I should head home now before otou-san goes crazy and calls the cops." I sweat dropped at my statement. Knowing otou-san, he would do that.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Suna-chan?" Haruhi asked me.

I shook my head as a no and said to her, "I don't want you to walk back home alone."

"I'll walk Setsuna-chan home!" Ranka-san announced. I was about to protest but he continued saying, "Now let's go!"

Haruhi and I sighed but I smiled in the end. I got up from floor and grabbed my backpack and headed towards the door. Haruhi was behind me all the way as Ranka-san headed to his room to get a sweater.

"Thanks for inviting me, Haruhi. The food was really, really good!" I hugged her after I put my shoes on.

She smiled, "Thanks, Suna-chan. Be careful, okay."

"I will."

Ranka-san finally appeared with a white jacket. He walked over to us and placed on his shoes. He told Haruhi that he would be back soon and with that we left.

"Thank you, Ranka-san, for walking me home this late at night," I thanked him as we began to walk down the street.

He smiled and said, "It's my pleasure. I wouldn't want a cute girl like you getting mugged or hurt now. Besides I wanted to greet your otou-san too."

Okay, now I am confused. "You know my otou-san?"

"Uh huh. He comes by the bar during the weekends sometimes. It's mostly late at night though. He speaks a lot about you and your two sisters. That's why I knew that you were a good girl."

I smiled. It wasn't long until we arrived to my house and we walked in.

"Otou-san! I'm home and someone wants to say hello to you!" I shouted since I had no idea where in the house he was at.

I saw him walking down the steps as I lowered down to grab my shoes after I removed them.

He smiled and said, "Welcome home, Setsuna. Ah Ranka-san! Welcome."

"Kenji-san it's good seeing you again." The two men greeted each other.

"I see you finally met Setsuna. Was she polite when she was over at your home?"

'Of course I would be polite. I always am at someone else's house, otou-san.' I thought to myself as Ranka-san told him I was.

"Otou-san, I am gonna go my room now. Thank you, Ranka-san, once again for walking me home." I bowed.

"It's no problem. You should come over more often, Setsuna-chan."

I smiled and said that I would and told both otou-san and Ranka-san goodnight. I walked up the stairs to my room and opened it. After closing the door, I threw my backpack onto the bed, headed towards my closet and threw my shoes in and grabbed a robe that was hanging.

I stripped my self, putting all my clothes in the hamper and placing the robe on me. I walked out of my room and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Luck was on my side since no one was in there. I went in, closed the door, and showered.

About thirty-five minutes later, I got out of the shower and first dried my hair with a towel that was in there so it would be faster for me to blow dry my hair. I blow dried my hair and placed on the robe. I brushed my teeth and once I finished, I got out of the bathroom and headed towards my room.

I closed the door behind me and headed towards my drawer. I got out a green sports bra, blue panties, and began to get dressed. I put on those two items first and then placed on my black pajama bottoms and white muscle tee. As soon as I finished, I jumped on my bed and unzipped my backpack.

"Might as well get started on my homework," I said to no one in particular. "Okay, there is Calculus homework, History, Physics, and English. Calculus is just five problems so I can finish that in like an hour or less. History is just reading and outlining the chapter. That would take like another hour. Physics is five problems but I can finish that in like thirty minutes. English is just to read _Brave New World_, but I did that already. Alright, let's go Calculus then!"

I pulled out my Calculus notebook and got a pencil out. I always hated math but for some strange and bizarre reason I always did good on it. I began to do read over the problems and began to work on it. Time kept on ticking by and just like I predicted, I finished in like fifty minutes. I decided to do Physics next because it involved math problems, but it was like Algebra, so I finished it faster than I expected. Now it was time for History. It took me and hour to finish so now it was twelve at night.

I lay down on my bed, not knowing what to do next. I just sat up and decided to go get a bottle of water. I did so and headed downstairs. Apparently Kazumi was back since I saw her in the living room watching late night television.

'Hm, maybe I can watch an anime off my laptop. Nah, I'll just go to bed.' I grabbed a water bottle and headed back upstairs. I closed the door behind me and headed towards my bed. I grabbed all my books and notebooks and placed them on my desk. I threw my backpack to the ground and jumped on my bed. I drank a few gulps of water and placed the top back on. I got under the covers and sighed.

"Good night, everyone." I whispered and just went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Setsuna, get up. We have to clean the house."

'Ugh, I know that voice. Damn you, Kazumi.'

I didn't even bother opening my eyes as I said with an annoyed voice, "Why?"

"Because some friends are coming over to visit here for the day since they haven't seen our new house."

"Who's coming?"

"Hidekazu, Jiro, Tatsuo, and Shiki."

Ah Matsuo Shiki. He is the same age as me with really dark brown hair – it looks like its black – and brown eyes. I used to have a huge crush on him in my old high school, but in the end I gave up since I doubt he liked me. He too plays the drums and is about an inch or two taller than me.

"Why do I have to clean when they are your friends?" I asked her as I pulled the covers over my bed.

"What are you talking about? They're your friends too." She told me as she began to pull my covers to get me out of my bed.

"Friends are people who talk to you, not when they stop talking about you."

"You're an idiot. They ask about you whenever I hang out with them," Kazumi said as she finally managed to remove the covers.

'They actually ask about me? Then why the hell do they not ask me?'

I just glared at her and got up from bed. I just walked out of my room and headed towards the bathroom to do my business. I got out after I finished brushing my teeth and headed towards the living room. There I already found otou-san cleaning the place.

"Ohayo, Setsuna. Can you go was dishes?" He asked me.

'What time is it anyways?' I went to find a clock and once I did my mouth just literally dropped.

"What the hell?! It's barely ten!" I shouted. Man I was pissed now.

I walked towards the kitchen with a dark cloud over my head. I can just picture it having lightning bolts shooting out of it. I grabbed a bowl and poured any random cereal that I found and milk as well. I began to eat it – I would stab occasionally, too – and finished in ten minutes. I got up from the table and put the bowl in the sink.

"I hate doing dishes," I said. Once I finished my hate route, I began to actually do the work.

Scrub and rinse and even more scrubbing and even more rinsing. I don't even know how many dished I had done but now I am on my last one. The plate was still wet as I moved it to put in with the other dishes, but it slipped from my fingers and fell to the ground.

"This isn't my day!" I exclaimed as I bent down to pick up the broken pieces. I was right; it wasn't my day because right when I placed my left hand on the ground to grab a piece, I cried out.

"Son of a-" I stopped my self as I looked at my left hand. The cut was bleeding a lot and my hand began to throb.

"Otou-san!" I shouted out loud to call him. Not that long he walked in and all he did was see the ground and me clutching my hand before he freaked out.

"Setsuna! Are you alright? Fuka, bring a first aid kit! Kazumi, bring a broom!" He shouted out loud so that my sisters would hear his commands. He then led me over the sink where he turned on the faucet and placed my left hand over the running water.

The first person to appear was Kazumi with a broom.

"What happened this time?" She asked as she walked in. All she had to do was look at the ground and at me to know what happened. "Idiot," I heard her before she began to sweep up the broken pieces of glass.

Fuka came in next and brought the first aid kit with her. She walked over to otou-san and opened the kit for him. He pulled out some tweezers and brought my hand close to his face. Slowly, he began to remove pieces of glass from my hand.

I brought up my right hand and bit it so I wouldn't scream. Tears were threatening to fall as he removed the glass. When he finished, I looked in the sink – where he had placed the glass – and freaked. There were five small pieces and two big ones. Otou-san then placed on some anti-bacterial cream and wrapped a bandage around my hand. The pounding in my hand began to fade but the pain was still there.

"Next time be careful, Setsuna." Otou-san said as he finished wrapping the bandage.

"I will," I told him.

"Ey, go get dressed. They are gonna be here in like ten minutes," Kazumi told me as she threw away the pieces of glass into the trash can. My face went blank as I left the kitchen to head towards the staircase.

I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. I walked over to my closet and looked for something to wear. I decided on black skinny leg jeans and a green tank top. I threw that on my bed and grabbed a bra from my drawer. I changed and threw my pajamas in my drawer.

All of a sudden, my cell phone began to vibrate on my desk. I went to grab it and just picked it up.

"Moshi, moshi," I answered the phone.

"Suna-chan!" Hunny's cute voice was heard.

"Hi, Hunny. What's up?" I smiled and sat down on my bed. My bad mood began to fade away quickly.

"Usa-chan and I and Takashi want to come over so we can do homework. Ne, Takashi?" I heard him ask his cousin.

Knowing Takashi, he would have nodded his head or said "Ah."

"Well, it's totally fine with me. But I do have to warn you that there are other people that are going to be here as well."

"Who?" His voice is too cute!

"Some of Kazumi-nee's friends."

"Does that mean that your ex-boyfriend will be there?"

I sighed and said, "Unfortunately yes. I am just gonna avoid him completely; I mean we are gonna be in my room the entire time."

I then heard him say to Takashi, "You know what that means, Takashi. You get to be Suna-chan's boyfriend again!" He then said to me, "We'll be there in twenty minutes, Suna-chan. We'll bring cakie!! Bye-bye!!"

"Bye, Hunny. Tell Takashi I said bye, too."

We both then hung up the phone. I ran my fingers threw my hair before getting up and placing my cell phone in my pocket.

'Let the rest of my day begin.'


	19. The Weekend Part Two

**Hi!! Okay so I should be studying for finals, but since I am not in study mode, I decided to post this up for you guys! It's my way of having a break and its for your enjoyment! Also, I'm thinking whether or not to put up my one shots that I have on Quizilla to here. Dunno. Hmm, I'm also thinking whether to either do the review comments here or message people before I update. Oh Oh! I also want to thank EVERYONE for all their reviews. This story made it past 100 reviews and is still going! I love you guys! And a random note, my mouth hurts because I went to the dentist. Damn shots they put in my mouth hurt, so everytime I move my jaw it hurts. T.T  
**

**...But anyways I hope you like it!! Now it's review time!!**

AuroraxHime: **Thank you!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

KaraxLavi13: **Haha I'm glad that you liked the cuteness and thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

Holy Star:**Haha thanks. Yeah I know, I totally have writer's block right now for my other story so as soon as something comes in my head, imma update it.**

xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **Thank you very much! It means a lot to me. =D**

Amanda Catherine Sea: **Lol. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Lady Anja:** Haha thanks for catching my mistakes. Really all this grammer stuff makes life complicated. It was fun finally adding Haruhi's dad in one of the chapters. I was really enjoying writing his funny-ness (I doubt that was a word but now I am making it!). Yeah life gets hard once in a while and Setsuna finally had a moment of sucky-ness. Yes I made a good crafted character!!! =P Lol, sexual tension coming up!**

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010: **You're getting a Takashi plushie!? I want one!! the boyfriend game returns! Lol. Enjoy!**

aandm18: **It does and hurts a lot too. X\**

Musicfreak25: **Thankies! Hope you like this chapter!!**

justanothergaarafangurl: **Lol thanks. That was one of my favorite lines too. When I wrote it I totally pictured Hunny saying that. Ah I love that him, but not as much as Mori! Thank you very, very much!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

darkheart1992: **Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks to those who added this story to their Story Alert: **HaileyHavoc, gold sea glass, PyroxXxManiac, Musicfreak25, justanothergaarafangurl, itachirocks31, **and **Adorkable93.

**Special thanks to those who added this story to their Favorite Story List: ** xXImmortalsxDiceXx, sugar-high pixie, Blood Lass,narutobaby808, changsica, Musicfreak25,

justanothergaarafangurl, **and **AnImEwIlLRuLe.

**Special, special thanks to **Musicfreak25** for adding me to your Favorite Author List!! =D

* * *

  
**

Chapter 19: The Weekend Part Two

As I walked down the stairs, I already began to hear various voices. I was already wishing that twenty minutes would pass by so that Hunny and Takashi would be here.

"Otou-san, where are you?" I said as I looked into the living room.

Big mistake. Not only was otou-san was there, but Kazumi, Hidekazu, Jiro, Tatsuo, and Shiki. Blah! Otou-san was wearing blue jeans with a dark blue shirt. Kazumi wore blue skinny leg jeans with a black shirt. Her hair was loose and straight. Hidekazu was wearing dark blue jeans and a band t-shirt, which was Red Hot Chili Peppers. Jiro wore black jeans and a black shirt that said System of a Down in white letters. Tatsuo wore blue jeans and a red shirt. Lastly, Shiki was wearing black straight leg jeans – or is it skinny leg? – with a Metallica shirt on.

"Oh, hey," I waved at the people in there.

"Hey, Setsuna," All the guys said, but the strange thing was that they even gave me a hug. Even Tatsuo!

"Otou-san, Takashi and Hunny are coming over so we can do homework. Just wanted to let ya know," I told him as I stood there.

"Ah okay. Will they be staying for lunch?" He smiled.

"Dunno. We might go out or something. I'll find out. Well, laters."

I walked out of the living room and headed towards the kitchen to get a water bottle to drink. I went towards the fridge and opened it. I grabbed a water bottle and after I closed the door and turned around, I shrieked.

"Tatsuo! You freakin' scared me."

He sheepishly smiled and said, "Sorry. Um, actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Go ahead then," I leaned against the fridge. Let's see what he has to say.

He rubbed his head and said, "I wanted to say sorry for, you know, not talking to you and all. Can we still be friends?"

I was surprised. Is he actually apologizing?

"Sure," I smiled and nodded my head.

"Great," Tatsuo smiled. "So your boyfriend is coming over to study?"

'Aw crap! He only knows Takashi as my boyfriend. Hopefully he hasn't asked Kazumi about it.' I nodded my head again and said, "Yeah he and his cousin are coming over. Lot's of homework, ya know. Well, I'll be heading back to my room. Bye," I smiled and walked away.

"Bye," He said to me.

'Jeez that was a close one!' I thought as I left the kitchen and headed towards the staircase. It was there when I just realized that I haven't cleaned my room.

"Crap!" I ran up the stairs and bolted to my room. I opened it and began to clean anything that seemed out of place. I fixed my bed, I placed any visible clothes to their respectful places – either in my closet, hamper, or drawer – and fixed my desk.

In a matter of ten minutes, I think, I managed to finish cleaning my room. And just in time too!

"Setsuna," I heard otou-san's voice. "Takashi-san and Mitsukuni-san are here!"

"Coming!" I shouted and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and found the two talking with otou-san and Kazumi. She had just introduced them to the others.

"Hey you guys!" I smiled and like always – I think this has become a new habit – Hunny leaped into my arms.

Hunny was wearing shorts that reached up to his knees that were a light shade of grey and a white shirt that had a pink bunny sewn on his left side of his chest. Like around where his heart would be at. Takashi wore dark blue jeans and had own a white shirt with a zip-up jacket, whose arm length reached a little above the elbows. His collar was popped and he held two backpacks over his shoulder – his and Hunny's. Me likey!

"Suna-chan! Are you ready to study now?" He smiled his cute little smile. Oh how I bet the guys are totally confused about his age.

"Un," I nodded my head. I looked at Takashi and smiled, "Hi, Takashi." He smiled. "Well, let's go study now."

I grabbed Takashi's hand and began to lead him and Hunny away from the small crowd that had developed in front of the staircase. Once we arrived in my room, I placed Hunny back on the ground, closed the door and as I leaned against it, I exhaled.

"Man I hope that wasn't awkward for you guys," I told the two as I walked over to my bed and sat down with my hands spread out. "So what homework did you guys want to work on?"

"We already did our homework. Ne, Takashi?" Hunny said as he looked at Takashi.

"Ah," Takashi said one of his trademark words.

Okay, I am totally confused now. I mean here they are with backpacks and everything and now they tell me that they already did their homework?

"Um, why did you guys tell me that you needed to do homework then?" I questioned while raising an eyebrow up.

"Takashi had a feeling that you needed someone to keep you company," Hunny jumped onto my bed and that was a _big_ mistake. His behind had landed on my left hand, hard.

I cried out as I pulled my hand out from under him and held it against my chest. The pain had come back and now it was excruciating! It felt like if there were still pieces of glass embedded in my hand. It stung and hurt so badly that I felt like I was gonna cry right then and there.

"Setsuna!"

"Suna-chan!"

Both were now near me as I felt tears prickling my eyes. Takashi tried to grab my left hand but I didn't allow it. I was scared to move it.

"Mitsukuni, go ask Kenji-san if he has any pain killers," Takashi said to Hunny.

"Right!" Hunny saluted and opened my door only to run out of it.

"Let me see your hand," Takashi told me as he held his hand out for me.

Me being stubborn only shook my head and closed my eyes as I made sure that no one got near it.

"Setsuna, please," I heard him whisper softly to me. I opened my eyes and there I saw his dark grey eyes just looking straight into my brown ones. Without even knowing it, I complied and slowly began to move my hand. See, this is what he does to me! Curse you, you damn hormonal estrogen that flows through my body!!

He gently grabbed my hand and looked at it. While he looked at my hand, I observed him. His eyes were concentrated in my hand and I noticed that his eyebrows were a bit furrowed. Why would they be furrowed?

I answered my own question by looking at my hand. My bandages were slowly but surely absorbing all the blood that began to seep. It had to be re-wrapped now. You know when you look at an injury and feel a small amount pain? Well I just had one of those but worse.

"What happened?" I heard him say to me as he now began to un-wrap the bandages.

"I was washing dishes and a plate fell, so I was about to pick the pieces up. But when I placed my hand down that happened," I told him as I winced.

"You should be careful. Let's hope this doesn't scar," he said.

Suddenly, Hunny was running through my door with not only painkillers and water, but he also had bandages and antibacterial cream. He handed it to Takashi and said,

"Kenji-san told me to bring bandages just in case. Suna-chan, open your mouth please," Hunny said as he now held a pill in his mouth. I opened my mouth and he popped the pill in there. He then placed the glass of water near my mouth but when I was about to ask how I was gonna drink the water, I saw him plop a straw in there that had a rabbits head. How come I've never seen that?

I drank the water as I watched Takashi bandage my hand. He did it with so much skill that I didn't even feel any pain. Oh wait, that just means the pain meds are working. Mentally, I sweat dropped at my own statement.

"There," was the only word Takashi said as he finished. He then got up, grabbed the old bandages, and threw them in a small trash bin that I had near my desk.

"Thank you," I told him as he sat down on my bed. All he did was nod. I smiled at him and said, "Well, what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's eat cakie!" Hunny cheered as he grabbed his backpack and pulled out a box that said 'High-Class Western Dessert'.

'Boy, I bet sweets and cakes are all that flows through his head.'

"Sure. Do you wanna eat here or in the kitchen? We can watch a movie here off my laptop or something?" I asked them as I got off my bed.

"Okay! Let's watch a movie too!" Hunny smiled as pink bunnies appeared around him. All Takashi did was nod his head.

"I'll go bring us some plates then. What do you guys want to drink?" I was already walking towards the door when Takashi said,

"I'll help."

I turned to look at him and already saw him standing up. Hunny then got up and said, "I wanna pick the movie. Suna-chan, where do you keep your movies?"

I placed a finger on my chin and began to remember where all our movies were kept. I always made sure that the movies that I would buy or get from certain occasions were placed away from everyone else's because they would always misplace my movies. What makes it even funnier is that you can tell which ones are my movies since my shelf has my name on it.

"It should be in the living room. The shelf has my name on it. If you don't know where it's at, just ask Kazumi since she is gonna be there. If not, ask Fuka."

"Okay!"

With that said we all left my room and descended down the stairs. Hunny made his way towards our living room as Takashi and I headed towards the kitchen. The both of us walked inside the kitchen and began to do our work.

"What would you like to drink, Takashi?" I asked him as I opened the fridge and began to look around.

"Green tea, please." I heard him say. I looked towards him and saw him in front of our cabinet that had all of our plates.

I said okay as I took out the milk carton so that I would be able to make my drink. I placed it on the table as I went to grab a tea pot to boil the water for his tea. I opened the kettle and poured water into it. As I placed it on the stove for it to start boiling, I just remembered something.

"Do you think Hunny will be fine drinking strawberry milk?" I asked him as I looked for the chocolate and strawberry powder and the green tea as well.

"Aa," He said.

I went to grab three cups from the cabinet and as soon as I grabbed them, I placed them on the counter. As I was making Takashi's tea, I swear that I felt that someone was watching me. I ignored the feeling and now began working on mine and Hunny's milk. I grabbed a spoonful of chocolate powder poured it into my cup and did the same with Hunny but with strawberry powder. I poured milk into both cups and stirred each of them with a spoon.

My feelings were right because once I turned around, there I saw Takashi looking at me. I looked directly at him and then looked away as I felt a small blush already painting itself onto my cheeks. I managed to find a tray in which I thought it would be way easier to carry all the drinks. I placed them on there and turned to look at Takashi.

"Okay, we're good to go now." I said as I went to grab the tray. But I was stopped by a pair of hands on top of my own.

"I'll take it," I heard Takashi's voice from right behind me. When his hands let go of mine, I turned to face him, but I was face-to-face with his chest. My eyes slowly descended its way to look at his face and once I made eye contact, my hormones began to react. How did I know? Because of my stupid blush.

"Alright. I'll take the plates then," I said to him. He moved out of the way, but not before giving me a peck on my forehead. I felt a spark. This wasn't your average 'Oh your Ex is right there' type of kiss. It was something different; like the time when I kissed the corner of his lip.

"Setsuna, are you ready?" Takashi's voice snapped me back into reality as I saw him smiling at me. He was already holding the tray in his hands. I just nodded my head and grabbed the three plates that were stacked on the table. He waited for me and I led him back up the stairs and into my room.

Already waiting for us there was Hunny with about three movies. He was sitting on my bed and was playing with Usa-chan. As soon as he heard us walk in, he looked up at us and smiled.

"Suna-chan, Usa-chan and I picked out some really good movies. Kazu-chan was nice to help me out," He smiled as he held up the three movies. Takashi and I walked in and as he set the drinks on my desk, I walked over to Hunny to look at the movies.

The ones he chose we some of my favorites. He chose Moulin Rouge!, a romance and musical movie; the Dark Knight, an action movie about my favorite super hero, Batman; and lastly he chose the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, a fantasy/action/adventure movie. I wonder if they have seen the first one already.

"Good choices," I told Hunny with a smile. "So how are we gonna do this? We can-"

My door suddenly opened and there was Kazumi with Hidekazu, Shiki, Jiro, and Tatsuo behind her.

"Nice room," I heard one of them say. Not sure who exactly.

"Hey Setsuna, we're gonna go out for a while and grab a bite to eat. Otou-san and Fuka went out, too. I'll be back in like two hours or something." Kazumi said as she scratched her arm.

"Oh, okay."

"And otou-san left you guys some money so you can order take-out or something. Well, laters. Let's go guys." She waved good bye and so did the others behind her.

"Bye-bye," Hunny waved to them as I just blankly stared at the backs as they left.

There were three thoughts that were flowing in my mind right now: one, out of all my family members I am the only one here; two, it's just me, Takashi, and Hunny; three, Hunny is gonna end up falling asleep at some point so it would be just me and Takashi. Should I be happy or slightly nervous?

"Suna-chan, we can now go watch the movies in you living room now, ne?" Hunny said as he grabbed the DVDs and the box with cake. I just nodded my head as a response and grabbed the plates.

"Let's go to the living room then," I led the way out of my room and down the stairs; the two were right behind me.

Once we got to my humble living room, Hunny ran towards the TV, opened the DVD player and inserted who-knows-what movie. Takashi and I placed the items that we were carrying onto the ground and then took a seat as Hunny came bouncing towards us. He sat right in between Takashi and I, grabbed the box filled with cake, and opened it up.

As soon as I saw that piece of chocolate cake, I knew it was going to be mine. The only problem was that it had a strawberry and well let's just say that I am not that found of them. Hunny then grabbed the plates and began to serve us all our cake.

"Here ya go, Suna-chan. We got you chocolate cakie since it's your favorite!" Hunny beamed at me as he gave me my plate.

I took the plate from his hands and said my thanks. He gave Takashi his piece of cake and nodded his thanks. It was then that I know knew what movie was playing. It was Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. It's these types of movies that really makes me wanna learn how to sword fight and all.

The film began and we began to eat our cakes. The first thing that I did was move the piece of strawberry to the side of my plate and right when I was about to eat my first piece, Hunny asked,

"Suna-chan, why aren't you eating your strawberry?"

I just stared at the piece of strawberry and answered, "I don't like strawberries."

"Eh? How come? Strawberries are really, really good. Can I have it if you don't want it?" He asked me.

"I was never really fond of them. I probably had a bad experience with one of them when I was little. Yeah you can have it. I normally give it to Haruhi since she loves them," I told him as I handed him my piece of strawberry with my fork.

"Thankies!" He said right before he swallowed the strawberry. Jeez, he must really love them.

As the movie progressed, I knew that my whole bad mood that I was feeling earlier was quickly fading away. And I was really glad that Hunny and Takashi came over to hang out with me. I mean if they weren't even here, I would probably be locked in my room reading books or something. Around halfway of the film, Hunny had decided to sit on my lap and because of that there was a gap the size of Hunny between me and Takashi.

'That sneaky little-'

"Suna-chan," I heard Hunny suddenly say.

I looked down at him and said, "Yeah?"

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, it's up the stairs, go down the hall and it would be the door on the right. Do you want me to pause the movie?" I directed and asked him as he got off my lap and stood up.

"Yes please!" And with that, he ran off and left me alone with Takashi. Right when he ran off, I reached for the remote and pressed the pause button. A comfy silence was now between Takashi and me, but I let out a soft sigh, which Takashi heard.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked as his gaze went over my left hand.

"Yeah way better. I don't even feel it pounding any more. Thanks again, by the way, for bandaging it," I thanked him as I looked at him.

He smiled and nodded his head. I smiled back at him and was about to say something, when suddenly an unknown force slammed into me and I ended up falling on top of Takashi and because of that, he fall flat on the ground.

'Awkward position!' I thought as my mind finally began to register after the crash. My face was really close to Takashi and my chest was pressed upon his. A blush was extremely noticeable on his face and I knew that I was blushing too.

'Stupid body! Move!' I was trying to command it, but I wouldn't budge. I just kept staring into Takashi's eyes and for some reason, the space between us kept getting smaller and smaller. But…

"Sorry, Suna-chan!" Hunny's voice snapped me out of my daze and I immediately got off of Takashi as he too got up and straightened himself out. "I found a ball and I kicked it and it accidentally hit you. Sorry!" He ran over to us and tackled me into a hug. Hm, now I can feel a slight pain on my upper back. I think this is Injure Setsuna Day or something along those lines.

"Mistsukuni, be careful," I heard Takashi from next to me. I looked towards him and realized now that we were sitting right next to each other and by that I mean body next to body with no gap.

"I will. Let's watch the movie now!" Hunny cheered as he grabbed the remote and pressed play.

Now being the observant person that I am – okay maybe not that observant – I managed to look over a bit towards Takashi and saw that he was still blushing! What does this mean?!

'Calm down, Setsuna. Relax and breathe. You were practically up on him so relax!' I told myself as I watched the movie that was in front of us.

By now the first movie was over and Kazumi and the guys haven't returned yet. Hunny had decided to watch Moulin Rouge! I love this movie! A forbidden romance between a writer and a courtesan. I just realized I had hopeless romantic moment. I shook my head and got up from my seat.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go put these plates and cups in the sink, kay," I told both Takashi and Hunny as I reached for the tray and placed all of the used utensils and the box that held the cake.

Both of them nodded their heads as I held the tray with both of my hands. I gave them a smile before walking towards the kitchen. Once I got in the kitchen, I placed the tray onto the counter and placed every plate, cup, and fork into the sink so they could be washed later on and threw the box away in the trash.

Upon my return to the living room, I noticed something immediately. Everyone was now sitting somewhere differently. Well, almost everyone. Hunny was still on the floor but Takashi was now sitting on the couch.

'Crap, where do I sit?!' I thought as I looked between the two.

"Suna-chan, sit down on the couch so we can watch the movie." With that said, Hunny got up from his seat and ushered me towards the couch and pushed me to have a seat. And guess where? Right next to Takashi.

'Might as well make the best of this.' And that's what I did. I laid back against the couch and made myself comfy.

The movie was now playing and I couldn't help myself but to lip-sync to the songs that were being played. I felt eyes looking at me. I knew it wasn't Hunny because he was right in front of me and was looking directly at the screen. I turned my head towards the right and saw Takashi looking at me. I kept lip-syncing as Nicole Kidman sang with Ewan McGregor.

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world," I lip-synced as the couple sang together.

And then the unbelievable happened. He blushed! He blushed and smiled! I felt my cheeks get a bit hotter as I looked away from him. A smiled formed as I went back to watching the movie. Time kept moving and my head leaned back to rest on the couch. Suddenly, I felt movement besides me and then an arm above my head.

'I wonder…' I lifted my head and moved it towards Takashi's shoulder. I laid it there and smiled. At first, I felt him stiffen but soon he relaxed and placed the arm that was once above my head around my shoulders.

'Now this, I like.'

We stayed in that position for the entire movie and as we watched the Dark Knight. It was soothing and a cute intimate gesture. We had ordered pizza before watching the Dark Knight and right after we had finished eating, Takashi and I went back to the couch and sat in that same position. There were moments when he would stroke my hair and it felt wonderful.

I know it's maybe corny and cheesy for me to say this but _I think I'm in love with Morinozuka Takashi_.


	20. Shirou, the Naughty Type

**Guess who's back. Back again. Sandy's back. Tell a friend. Lol. Couldn't resist. But yeah, I'm back!! Sorry for being MIA. School and work has been extremely hectic and has been keeping me occupied. Sadly, I already have finals coming up in like three weeks, which sucks. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for all the adds and favorites and all that jazz. It's because of you all that I keep on writing! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and character, belong to Bisco Hatori. Setsuna and every other thing/person belongs to me. Onwards!!

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Shirou, the Naughty Type

I woke up Monday morning refreshed and fully awake. This weekend was eventful and actually made me think a lot more than normal. Well, it was mostly about the whole me liking Takashi and all that jazz. I sighed and got off of my bed and ran my fingers through my hair as a way to comb it. That's when I realized that my hair was starting to grow. I rushed towards the bathroom and did my business.

I was right. My hair is starting to grow longer. It was starting to pass my neck and I knew already that my hair was gonna drive me crazy! Let me put it this way, I don't like having long hair. It gets annoying and it has to be taken care of a lot. I got used to short hair when I was little because okaa-san would always have my hair cut short. I think she wanted me to be born a boy. Eh, who cares.

After that realization, I headed back to my room to get dressed. I was about to put on some long skinny black pants when I suddenly heard my phone start to ring.

"Who the hell is calling me this early?" I questioned as I picked up my phone. "Hikaru?" I flipped open my phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Setsuna-senpai," I heard both Hikaru and Kaoru say simultaneously.

"Good morning boys. Now why is it that you're calling me this early in the morning?" I questioned as I walked over to my closet and pulled out the blazer and a white button up shirt. I didn't even bother grabbing the tie.

"We just wanted to let you know that today is a theme day at the Host Club. So make sure that you shaved," Hikaru said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's for your costume. See you at school, Setsuna-senpai," Kaoru spoke this time.

"Bye!" They both said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye," I barely managed to say before they clicked. That was just weird. After that whole weird conversation, I went back to changing and seeing at the fact that I did shave my legs, I decided to wear some black knee length pants.

Once I changed into my uniform, I grabbed all my school stuff, my black slip-ons and left my room. I headed down the hall towards Fuka's to see if she was ready or not. I knocked on her door and waited for her to open.

Fuka opened the door and said, "Morning."

"Morning. Are you ready to leave yet?" I asked while I fixed the collar of my blouse.

She nodded her head and said, "Yeah. Let's go get our bentos."

I simply just nodded my head and went down the hall and down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the bentos. That's when I remembered my bandage on my left hand. I placed my messenger bag down and began to remove the bandages. A scab was starting to form where I had gotten cut.

"Better keep the bandage on 'cause I don't think it would be a good idea to be picking at it," I said to myself as I began to re-bandage it. It was a bit hard since I was doing it on my own but I managed.

By now Fuka was downstairs and she entered the kitchen. She grabbed her bento and said, "Let's go."

"Un," was all that I said.

It was a nice day out. The sky only had a few clouds that were flying by and there were birds out already. In other words, a perfect day to be outdoors. Once Fuka and I got to Ouran, we went our separate ways and headed to our classes. I walked towards my first class and once I arrived, I found Hunny and Takashi already there in their seats.

"Good morning, guys!" I greeted them as I walked towards my desk.

"Morning, Suna-chan!" Hunny greeted me with a big smile.

"Morning," Takashi gave me a small smile.

"Do you guys know what the theme is for today at the Host Club?" I asked them as I sat down and placed my messenger bag on the floor next to my feet.

"Nope. Do you know, Takashi?" Hunny and I looked towards Takashi as he asked.

All Takashi did was shake his head saying no. I sighed and wondered what the theme would be. In my head, I began to guess what the possible themes that we could do were. There was the possibility that it could be related to some sort of culture or that it could be something random. I seriously have no clue.

"How is your hand, Setsuna?" Takashi's voice suddenly caught my attention. I looked at him and said,

"Oh. It's getting better. It's healing really well and I thought it would be better if I kept the bandage on 'cause I know I will mess with it and probably make it worse," I told him as I looked at him.

"Suna-chan, that means you'll be better in no time, ne?"

I looked at Hunny and smiled, "Un!"

The whole day rolled on and I was really glad that I didn't mess with the scab that was forming on my hand. Lunch was the same as always; Ate with the whole Host Club and avoided getting killed by Tamaki.

Now it was Hosting duty time! I walked in and immediately I froze. Giant pillars surrounded the third music room as did giant, bright rugs that hung against the walls. If I was to keep on walking forward, the center had drapes of curtains hanging over it and a purple rug that had a pink border and various designs.

"Cool!" I heard Hunny's voice from next to me as he stepped in further. That's why I noticed something.

"Hey, Hunny?" He looked at me as I continued, "Where's Takashi?"

He held Usa-chan close to him as he spoke, "He went to go tell the Kendo Club that he wasn't gonna be able to come today."

"He's in the Kendo Club?" Wow that's impressive.

"Uh huh!" As soon as Hunny finished talking, he ran off into the wonders of, well, whatever the themed room was.

I cautiously walked into the room and kept on looking at my surroundings. This was a bit freaky if you asked me since I had no _freakin'_ clue as to how they got all these damn pillars in the room.

I suddenly stopped in the middle of the room. Tamaki was in front of me, smiling like a lunatic. To my left was Hikaru, while at my right was Kaoru. I peered over my right shoulder and there stood Kyouya was his little black book. And that's when I realized it: I was surrounded with no means of escape. It was like I was a gazelle and they were the pack of lions.

'Save me,' I thought to no one in particular.

And that's when they all pounced. Well, it was more like Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki who had pounced. Kyouya just stood there watching with an amused smirk as he saw me being carried away by the three males.

I was thrown into the dressing room where I was face-to-face with my costume for the day. I was ready to scream when something was suddenly wrapped around my mouth, preventing me from talking. And it didn't help that my arms suddenly became tied behind my back.

I muffled profanities as I watched the Twins begin to do their evil work by prepping the costume. Haruhi stood beside them, giving me silent condolences as she watched me struggle at first.

The Twins were right about to leave but they stopped and said, "If you refuse to wear the costume, Setsuna-senpai, we are gonna make sure that Kyouya adds more to Haruhi's dept." They smirked as they left a shocked Haruhi and me.

"Damn devil twins," Haruhi said to herself more than to me as she removed the scarf from my mouth and removed the larger scarf that tied my arms. She then looked at me and spoke, "Sorry, Suna-chan, about all this. It's okay if you don't-"

I stopped her there by saying, "Its fine. I know that you've been working hard with your debt so I'll do it. That's what friends are for, right?"

Instead of answering, she hugged me and smiled. She said her thanks and left me so that I can change. I sighed as I looked at the ridiculous outfit that they were making me wear. Once I am dressed and out there, I am _so_ gonna beat someone up.

Placing the teal ankle length pants, I noted that it ended just a little bit below my pelvic bone. This meant that it would be showing more skin than what I entitled so. I ran my fingers through my hair to try and calm myself down. I grabbed a dark blue hip scarf that was so thin, that I was able to see the shape of my hand, and wrapped it around the hem of my pants. It already had coins sewn onto it.

The next part I really hated. It was a teal bra like top that was longer from the bottom. It's kinda hard to explain but you know how normally the bottom of your bra goes under your chest, well this one went a little bit lower but still that the support a regular bra would. Like a sports bra. Damn, this means I have to take off my bra. Reluctantly I did and I quickly placed on the top.

There were accessories already waiting to be placed on my body. Yet for some odd reason, there was make-up there already. I decided that this time I was going to do my own make-up. I first began with all my accessories: I placed a dark blue armband on my right arm and on my left I put on some silver bracelets.

Now it was time to put make-up on before the dark blue veil. Luckily for me, there was a mirror in the dressing room that I was forced into. I looked at the shades of eye shadows that were there. I liked the dark blue that matched with my outfit and I thought that a silver color would go well with it instead of black. Now with that in mind, I began to work. I started by putting the silver as my base. I did it for both of my eyes and then I applied the dark blue to be the "shadow". I think that for my first try I did pretty well. Not only that I placed some dark blue eye shadow like I would for eyeliner.

"Setsuna-senpai, hurry up!" I heard someone shout from outside.

"Hold you damn horses!" I shouted back. I ran my fingers through my hair taming it and after that I placed the veil on my face. I swear when I looked at myself in the mirror, I thought that I was looking at a picture in a history book or something. Ah who cares, not like anyone in particular will notice.

After placing on some dark blue ballet soft shoes, I left the dressing room and headed towards the main room where I found my fellow hosts. Well all of them except for Takashi. Let's begin with Tamaki, shall we?

He was wearing a long and loose red undergown robe that had long sleeves and on top of that that was a white with red edges robe that too was long. The vest-like robe was held together by a purple sash that wrapped around Tamaki's waist. On top of his head was a red sheik that had a long white tassel attached to the back of it. He had on large golden hoop earrings as well as golden bracelets, a ring and necklaces. On his feet, he wore brown sandals. Of course, he was the king.

The next person that I saw was Kyouya. Of course he wore what I think are his signature colors, black and purple – even though it's a light purple. He wore a cartan thob with a white sash that fell off his left shoulder and was tucked under a purple sash that was tied around his waist. Golden hoop earrings were present as well. He seemed to be carrying a basket of fruit so I had no clue to what position he was. Hmm, maybe there were no positions this time.

The next person that I saw nice and dressed was Hunny. As always no matter what costume he wore, he looked so freaking cute. He had on maroon pants that ended right above his ankles, just like mine. He had a pink sash wrapped around his waist. He wore a navy shirt that was long sleeved and at the end of the sleeve had a pattern that had swirls. The shirt was open and underneath it he had no shirt on. On top of his head was a scarf – or is it a turban? – that was pink. Around his neck was another white scarf. And adorning his feet was purple shoed that had a pointed toe which curled upward.

Next on the list was Haruhi. She wore a tan robe that was long sleeved and at the bottom of the sleeve was burgundy. On top of her head was a shiek, like Tamaki's, except that it was tan and that around the end of the shiek was a burgundy strip circling around. Also the tassel had a burgundy stripe going around. Around her neck was a burgundy scarf that had coins sown onto it already. On her feet were brown sandals and she was holding a golden pitcher. I wonder if it is made out of real gold. Knowing the Host Club, I bet it is.

Last but on least, unfortunately, was Hikaru and Kaoru. Both of had on the same costume, so it makes my life easier as I describe them. They both wore orange pants that ended right above their ankles, just like Hunny's and mines. Around their waist was a dark green scarf that was twisted to not make it look big. They had on a shirt similar to Hunny's except for that it had two shades of green. The base of the shirt was green and on their arm sleeve there was a dark green color that wrapped around their arm. They both had on shieks that were like Haruhi's except for the color. The base and the tassel was dark blue while the scarf-like object that wrapped around it was gold. The only way to tell the two apart was that one of them had gold jewelry that went horizontal across his chest – that was Hikaru – and the other had it going diagonal – which was Kaoru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, why must you both torture me with this?" I directed to the costume that I was currently wearing. It's not that I didn't like it; I just don't feel comfortable with showing a lot of skin.

The two floated towards my direction and each had one arm wrapped around either my shoulders or waist.

"Because you are our toy," they stated.

"Tell me something I don't already know," I mumbled.

"And for _him_," they whispered into my ear before leaving me to myself.

Okay, now I am more confused. I just shook my head and walked over to Haurhi. "Haru-chan!" I shouted as I leaped in front of her. The coins that were sown around my hip scarf jingled as I landed.

She jumped at my sudden appearance as she held the pitcher close to her chest. "Suna-chan, don't scare me like that. By the way, you look nice."

I smiled, "Thanks! You look great too. But I can't wait to get out of this costume at the end of the day."

"Same here. Oh, otou-san says hi." Ah Ranka-san. He is awesome.

"Tell him when you go home that I said hi."

It was there and then that something attached itself to my legs. I looked down and Haruhi looked down as well. It was Hunny.

"Hunny, you look cute!" I lifted him up from the ground and he immediately wrapped his legs around my hips.

"Suna-chan looks pretty, like always. Ne, Haru-chan?" He asked Haruhi who simply nodded her head. He then lifted his finger up like he was thinking and then said, "Oh! Suna-chan, your cell phone was ringing."

"It's most likely Fuka who texted me. Okay, I'll be back." I placed him back on the ground and avoided being seen by Tamaki who I know would glomp me. I made it towards the dressing room and I went into my little changing room area that I had.

I bent down and dug around my messenger bag. I found my cell phone underneath my books and I flipped it open. It was a text message from Fuka. All it said was that otou-san was gonna come back from work late and that we were gonna order take-out. I texted her back and said that it was alright. I placed the cell phone back folded my clothes properly. I stepped out of the dressing room just to slam into something hard.

"Owie," I rubbed my nose from behind the veil. After rubbing it for a second, I looked up and I was really grateful that I was wearing my veil.

Right in front of me was Takashi. His face was red. I'm not sire if it was from running up here or the alternate possibility which is me in this outfit. But what is the probability of that happening? Great, now I'm using math terms explain my life. That's pretty sad.

"Sorry." As soon as the word left my mouth, I ran out of the dressing room.

I managed to get out from there but another problem happened right now. One word, well more like a name: Tamaki.

"Setsuna-senpai!" He ran towards me and did what he did best, glomping. I tried to evade his sudden 'attack' but it was no good. He wrapped his arms around me and began to twirl me around.

"Tamaki, put me down!" I whined as he kept on spinning and spinning. Does he ever get dizzy or something?!

"I don't want to. You are part of my harem, daughter, and you are forbidden to leave." He kept spinning and spinning.

"Tamaki put her down. We are going to open soon," Kyouya said as he walked over to the two of us. Luckily for me, Tamaki _actually_ listened and stopped. As always, he had something to say.

"But okaa-san, Setsuna-senpai looks cute!" He grabbed me and held me against his chest.

At that exact same time, I saw Haruhi passing by with the Hikaru and Kaoru tailing her. "Haruhi!" I shouted her name and I got lucky. She looked towards our direction and she sighed as she saw my helplessness. Wow, this is pretty sad now that I think of it. Someone always bails me out whenever Tamaki has me in a chokehold.

"Senpai," Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "You should let go of Suna-chan. Like Kyouya-senpai said, we are opening up soon."

"Okay, Haruhi!" And like that, he let go of me. If it's _that_ easy, I should try it myself.

I began to walk towards the center of the room where we would be standing at. There was carpet on the floor and some weird shaped chair that was basically made up of a bunch of cloth. Tamaki would be sitting there most likely. I simply sat on the floor with my legs crossed and waited for someone to notice that we should be getting ready to open. I closed my eyes for a second until I heard someone say my name.

"Setsuna."

I opened my eyes and for a moment I thought I died and gone to heaven. Takashi was standing right in front of me. The first thing I noticed was that he was topless – I'm a girl; don't blame me for the hormones. Anyways, he had on dark purple pants that flowed, making it look like a skirt, and it reached his ankles. Over his left shoulder was a grey scarf that was being held at his hips by a belt which held a knife – made out of gold, just to let you know. He wore golden arm guards on both arms and on top of his head was a dark purple scarf that wrapped around like Kyouya's. Also, he's barefoot.

Takashi held out his arm and opened his palm. There laid a silver bracelet. I looked at my left arm and indeed I found one that was missing.

"Oh, thanks." I reached out to grab the bracelet off of his hand only to have him grab my wrist. He got down on his knees in front of me and slipped on the bracelet for me. But what got me going – the blushing, mind you – is that as he did this, he just looked right at me. And then, our moment was interrupted.

"Everyone to your places! Hikaru and Kaoru heard a customer coming already!" Tamaki shouted as he walked towards his seat that was behind me.

I sighed and looked at the clock, 'It's too early for a customer to be coming. Oh well.' I watched Takashi move towards his designated spot and I also saw Hunny bouncing besides him. But here is an interesting fact: he whispered something into Takashi's ear. I was now curious as to what it could have been but like they say, "Curiosity killed the cat."

Poor cat.

"Setsuna-senpai, we have to set a pose for you," Kaoru said as Hikaru stood next to him.

"But I'm comfy already," I whined as a form of protest. Sadly, it didn't work. I was now being pulled to my feet by those two mini demons. But now they got upgraded to devils as soon as they moved me to stand in between Takashi and Kyouya.

"Alright, Setsuna-senpai. We know that you dance, so strike a pose for us," Hikaru and Kaoru spoke at the same time.

I mumbled a few words going along the lines of saying bastards and so on. I rose up my arms so that they would be over my head and I had my palms outwards, which would be facing the customers as they came in. I placed my left hand over my right and soon after I popped my right knee out.

"There I posed," I said to Hikaru and Kaoru as I held my pose.

"Hmm," they began as they glanced at me. They then turned towards Tamaki and said, "Tono, what do you think?"

Tamaki turned towards us and had this huge smile. He raised his hand and gave Hikaru and Kaoru a thumbs up. "Good job!'

A sweat drop slowly slid from my head as I stayed in place of my pose. Those three are a bunch of idiots. But then, the drop magically disappeared as the door of the Third Music Room suddenly opened.

"Welcome," me and my fellow Hosts said as the rose petals – that appeared out of no where – headed towards our first customer.

Oh my gosh. It was just a kid and on top of that a boy. I was forced into this position because of a boy. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who took notice.

"What? A kid?" Hikaru said as we all observed the kid who was currently on the floor freaked out. I'd be in the same position if I was him.

"On top of that, a boy." Kaoru spoke next.

"What's wrong, little lost one? What brings you here to my palace?" Tamaki spoke as if he was a king or something. Oh wait, he was with this theme thanks to the random floating sign that appeared next to him.

**Impersonating An Arabian King**

'Who the hell makes these signs appear?' I thought as I saw it fade into nothing. 'Freaky.'

The boy stood up and said, "Y-You're the king here?"

"Please, don't encourage him," I told the kid, but it was already too late since the thought already went into Tamaki's head.

"You're not?"

"Come forward, little lost one." Tamaki commanded the kid to walk towards us. "What did you call me now?"

'Please don't repeat it!!' I screamed in my head.

"King." Oh, too late now.

Tamaki then suddenly got up and screamed out in delight of his so found 'title'. "Ohh, king!" And being the drama king he is, he raised his hand to rest it against his head while the other against his chest. He spun around and said, "That's right, I'm this host club's king!"

**Not Used to Being Addressed As Such So Is Happy…**

"More like the king of idiots," I whispered into Haruhi's ear. I got a small chuckle to come out of her.

"Elementary school class 5-A, Takaouji Shirou!" Shirou shouted out his introduction to us. He then pointed directly towards Tamaki and said, "I am here to ask the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!"

My eyes widened in shock of what this kid just asked. Is he trying to sentence himself to doom already? I guess I wasn't the only one since everyone was surprised to hear this, especially coming from a kid's mouth. I looked towards Tamaki and saw a blush plastered on his face. Oh you gotta be kidding me.

**The Next Day…The Host Club is Now Open**

Time went on and now I was done with all my customers. I walked around and looked for Tamaki who currently had Shirou with him. I found him and not only that, but I found Haurhi and Kyouya there watching from a distance as well.

As I approached them, I heard Haruhi say, "Isn't it difficult if he lets him observe from that distance?"

"I couldn't agree more. That just looks plain creepy if the kid keeps starting at Tamaki in action like that," I said as a sweat drop formed.

"He's always been a strong advocate of the saying that people are perceived to be more beautiful the closer they are viewed. Anyways, just leave them be," Kyouya said while he went back to his clip board that held his little black book.

"That just weird," was all that I said.

Haruhi had to go get something from the kitchen so I just kept on watching for a while until I heard the funniest thing come out of Shirou's mouth.

"Heck, you actually look more like the carp in my pond. I'm not going to give compliments that are this blatant."

Tamaki's customer suddenly became tearful at the word carp. And by now, I was bending over dying of laughter. I held my stomach as I kept on laughing and laughing. I didn't help that Tamaki kept making things worse, which made me, laugh even more. I couldn't hold it anymore. I was now on the ground just laughing my ass off.

"Setsuna-senpai, what's up?" I heard two voices say at the same time.

I looked up and held my arms out. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed my arms and lifted me up from the ground. All I simply did was point to Tamaki and Shirou and they got the idea. They smirked and walked over to the two and the taunting now began. I just watched from a safe distance.

"Great that you have a new cute baby brother now, tono!" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru laughed. The laughter suddenly stopped when Kaoru became quiet.

'Must they still do hosting techniques during the funniest moments?' I sighed.

"Hikaru…would you have preferred a brother like him?" Kaoru 'shyly' said.

And then, the two embraced. Their faces were super close, like always, and a blush were on their faces.

"You idiot…even if I searched all over the world, there wouldn't be a better brother than you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru…"

And from behind, two blushing girls appeared which completed the scene.

"Kyaaa!" The one with short hair squealed.

"It's the forbidden sibling love!" The other with longer hair and bows squealed out too. Hearts floated around the two.

That's when I saw the poor boy freak out.

"Homos!" Shirou said as he had his left hand in a fist against his chest while he gripped the table. "And they're twins...so this is the so-called 'Kinkanyoukan', huh?"

Tamaki then appeared out of no where and corrected the scared kid, "You mean, 'Kinshinsoukan' (incest)."

The look on Shirou's face made me laugh. Poor kid was terrified. Then Hunny appeared and tackled the kid to a hug.

"Shirou-chan!" The typical pink flowers appeared around Hunny as he said, "Want to eat cake together?"

And then the freakiest thing happened as Hunny listed off the cakes. Cakes actually just appeared out of no where. I blinked my eyes and rubbed them. They were then gone. Oh I hope I'm not losing it.

"Get lost!" Shirou shouted at Hunny as he pushed the senior off of him. "What grade are you in? Why are you wearing a high school student's uniform?"

**A Genuine High School Senior**

I grinned at what was going to happen next. Takashi walked up to the two and said, "What's wrong, Mitsukuni?"

Shirou freaked even more! "Not fair! You got this old of a buddy!" Shirou shouted at Hunny, causing the poor senior to begin crying and climb up Takashi.

**Genuinely His Classmate**

Shirou backed away in fright and at the same time, Haruhi was walking with a tray with cups and a china tea pot. They crashed into each other and luckily, Haruhi managed not to drop anything.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked the poor kid. Shirou turned to look at her as she continued, "Ahh, you're surprised because of all the weirdos here? Well Suna-chan isn't that much of a weirdo. I also had a hard time understanding the atmosphere here and was quite confused at first."

I walked over to the two when I heard Shirou suddenly say, "Are you an okama?"

I stopped in mid-step. Holy snaps, this kid. I ran over quickly while making sure that the skirt I wore didn't fly up or something.

Tamaki got there before me and he covered Shirou's eyes as he said, "Ah, we'll take care of things here, so could you bring tea around?"

"Haruhi's really _manly_," Kaoru said as he and Hikaru floated over.

"Okay, manly Haruhi, let Shirou take care of the tea set." Hikaru said next. "This is part of his training."

The three laughed and a sign floated.

**The Group That Insists Haruhi is Absolutely a Guy**

Shirou removed Tamaki's had from his face and that's when I knew it was my cue to come in. Haruhi handed Shirou the tea set and that's when the worse happened. He dropped it.

"This is not my fault, okay? It's your fault for making me do this," He said.

"Huh?" Haruhi was awestruck.

"Haurhi," Kyouya appeared magically, "down another 100,000 yen."

"HUH?!" She shouted.

"Hey, let the okama do the trivial chores!" Shirou shouted. "Instead, hurry up and teach me how to please women already!"

"What's with the attitude, kid?" I asked as I stood behind him. "Did your mother not teach you to respect those older than you?"

Shirou turned around and faced me. I had my hands resting against my hips as I looked directly at him. "Don't be rude to Haruhi, alright."

Apparently, Tamaki too was saying something along the lines that I said. But the next thing made me smirk, which kinda freaked Shirou out.

"Quarantine this scoundrel!"

"Yes, sir!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

I backed away from Shirou as a cage suddenly came down from the ceiling. Wait, what?!

I went to stand next to Haruhi as we looked at Shirou.

"What the hell is this?! Why did a steel cage drop on me?!"

"Yeah, really, why?" Haruhi and I said at the same time. "This _is_ the music room, right?"

"Damn it! Let me out! Let me out!" Shirou shouted and began to climb on the steel bars. I just sweat dropped at the sight. "Is this something you do to your cute little apprentice?"

"Stay in there until you're calmer. I made you my apprentice since you really wanted to be a host, but I guess I was wrong about you." Tamaki said while he sipped on some instant coffee. Damn, they got addicted to that.

"I'm serious." I looked at Shirou as he kept on talking. "Really totally serious! I want to be a host, too!"

Now, I was getting worried as he dropped to his knees. "I don't have much time left…Teach me…You like girls…You like to see girls happy…that's why you're a host, right?! I beg you, please teach me! You're a genius at this, right, King?!"

Oh great, more king compliments that will make Tamaki's head bigger.

**Genius?**

"Well, you may be impertinent, but your desire to become a host seems to be sincere. Plus, you somewhat resemble me." Sparkles surrounded Tamaki as he said that.

"No he doesn't," I said.

"Poor boy…" Haurhi said as well.

"Then…you'll make me a host that can please girls?"

"Someone who cannot please ladies cannot be called a host. Very well. If you're willing to go that far, then think about how to make good use of your qualities." Tamaki said.

"Qualities?" Shirou asked confused.

"Our Ouran Host Club makes use of our individual features and answer our customers' needs as our basic strategy," Kyouya began. "Starting with the prince type, Tamaki," Tamaki then appeared with two white roses in his hand. "We have the wild type," Takashi appeared holding a dark blue rose. "The loli-shota type," Hunny appeared with Usa-chan, who held a pink rose. "The little devil type," Hikaru held a light blue rose while Kaoru held an orange one. "The cool type," Kyouya held a purple rose. "Among the many variations we pride ourselves of.

"Then, the honor student and natural rookie, Haruhi joined us."

"I'm of the natural type?" Haruhi asked confused.

"And lastly, the maternal type, Setsuna."

"Hi!" I smiled at Shirou while I stood next to Takashi and Hunny.

"So our formation is now pretty much perfect. I wonder, will we find more types?"

"Age wise, it'd be the shota type…" Hikaru said. "But then he'll overlap with Hunny-senpai."

Hunny cried as he heard this. Even Usa-chan had some tears in its beady eyes.

"Hunny, come here," I said as I held out my arms to him. He nodded his head as more tears came down and walked towards my open arms. Once he was near, I lifted him up and he attached his legs around my waist.

"Am I a nuisance already?"

"No, Hunny, your not." I tried to cheer the poor boy.

"Not good enough! Not good enough, I say!" Oh crap, she is still here.

**High Power Motor**

"Like I said, this place _is_ the music room, right?" Haruhi asked confused.

"I didn't know you host club members were this poor in analyzing characters. I'm quite disappointed," Renge said as she looked down upon us from her damn motor thingy.

"Well then, Renge-kun, how would you bring out his qualities?" Tamaki asked. "Hunny-senpai already owns the shota-type department."

"And that's where you're not good enough!" She shouted. "Listen to me! While it's true that we call girls who experience an unexplainable throbbing at the sight of younger boys and babyfaces 'shotacon' lovers, this kind of categorization is rather sloppy, and different preferences require even more delicate categorizing. Yes, while Haninozuka-senpai is of the more royal road, 'loli-shota' type, in his case, the direction he should aim for has to be that of the naughty type!"

'She could have just said that,' a rather large sweat drop formed on the back of my head.

**Naughty Type** the sign appeared in front of Shirou.

"Naughty type…" He said.

The cage suddenly lifted and I knew that from here I couldn't bear to watch what was going to happen. I looked at Hunny and said, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Un!" He said as he nodded his head. Then, I heard Renge scream out the word perfect and her weird laughter.

"Forget it, already!" I looked at Shirou who just shouted out of no where. "There's no way she'd become happy for this!"

"She?" I heard Haruhi said. Why did he say 'she'? Unless…

"Ahh, wait, Shirou! You still have more application techniques to learn now," Tamaki shouted. But it was too late since he ran off and slammed the door behind him.

"Young ones are not good enough yet, I guess. After all my coaching, he doesn't want to go on." And with that, Renge was out of the building.

"We even gave him a lesson and he didn't like it; what a selfish kid." Tamaki said.

"Sometimes people don't like training like that," I told him as I placed a calm Hunny on the ground. "By the way, did you notice?"

"Hmm?" Tamaki asked.

"I wonder what he meant by 'not having much time left'. And he also mentioned 'she'." Haruhi concluded from what I said.

"He's doing this for a _specific_ girl," I finished off. Poor Shirou.


	21. The Game Plan and Results

**Oh yeah! Also, the next story that I am gonna work on is my Bleach one since I've been getting a lot of adds for that too. Just letting you all know!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. Everything else belongs to me. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 21: The Game Plan and Results

The next day, we decided to investigate the current situation with Shirou and the mystery girl– and by 'we', I mean Tamaki. We ended up going to the elementary division and as of right now, I am grateful that I have a chest and a behind right now. Why? Well let's just say that I wouldn't have been able to fit into a certain costume that two of our members are able to wear.

"Why did it end up like this?"

"We have successfully infiltrated the building. This way, they'll see me as an elementary student, so it'll be fine, right, Haru-chan?"

**Hunny in Disguise – Elementary Student Version**

"Indeed, I do understand the logic of dressing up like an elementary student to infiltrate the elementary school building, and it fits very well for you, Hunny-senpai. Why do I have to dress up like a middle school student?"

**Haruhi in Disguise – Middle School Student Version**

"Is there some meaning to us changing into these conspicuous disguises?"

"Oh course, there is," Tamaki said who was currently in front of me. "There is tremendous meaning to it."

"Haru-chan, that way!" I heard Hunny say while dragging Haruhi.

"Damn, she's cute!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Ahh, her mini-skirt look…She's like a little doll," Tamaki said with a bright red face.

"In other words, you just wanted to see her dress like that," Kyouya said.

"Pervert," I said as I stood beside Takashi.

"This is Shirou-chan's classroom. I was also in this classroom when I was in elementary school," Hunny said as he ran inside the empty classroom.

"No one's here, huh?" Haruhi said.

"What, no one's here?" Tamaki said while we walked towards the door.

"How nostalgic." The twins said together.

"I wonder if my doodles are still on the desks," Kaoru wondered as he led us all in.

"Our school desks are replaced with new ones every year," Kyouya explained.

I walked over to Haruhi and saw her shaking in anger. "Are you okay?"

She just sighed and shook her head. After the others had finished talking to one another, she turned to look at them and said, "If you all come here, then what's the point of having us wear disguises and coming in here?"

"It's okay," Hikaru began.

"Not like anyone's here," Kaoru finished.

Suddenly, foot steps were heard. I immediately ducked under the desk, while pulling Haruhi down, and the others too ducked.

"If the teacher finds us," Kaoru started.

"Coming up with an excuse would be troublesome," Hikaru finished.

Haruhi then shushed them and said quiet while I said, "Shut up!"

"Make a zipper for your mouth," Haruhi made the motion to show them.

I saw Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki do the motion with super red faces. Why must they be idiots?

I got up from the floor and went to check to see whether the coast was clear. I poked my head out and saw the teacher walking away.

"It looks like he's gone so the coast is clear," I walked back to them as they were standing up. "But even if we did infiltrate the building, how is it that we are going to find Shirou around here?"

Kyouya's voice then caught our attention, "There's something interesting over here." Both he and Hunny were looking at photos that were framed and hung on a wall. We all made our way over there and looked at these pictures.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked?

Kyouya pointed at one photo specifically. It was Shirou and a girl. Wait, this may be _the_ girl.

"Shirou-kun!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"The classical music club, eh?" Kyouya said.

"He seems pretty happy. This is the expression Shirou-kun smiles with, huh?" Haruhi said as she kept looking at the picture.

"Yeah," Tamaki simply said.

"Well, let's go look for this Classical Music Club room. It should be in a music room, ne?" I smiled at the group. Everyone smiled and nodded their heads. "Onwards ladies and gents!" I began to walk away from the group and out of the door until a hand stopped me.

"Setsuna," I looked at Takashi. "Wrong way."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Takashi smiled at me and took my hand in his. He led me towards the others who were already walking ahead of us. We walked in silence as we followed whoever was leading us. It wasn't long until we found a music room with Shirou in it.

"There he is. It's Shirou-chan," Hunny stated once he spoke the elementary student.

While we looked at him, I took notice of the little girl that walked up to him. It was the same girl from the picture. She had brown hazel eyes and long brown hair that was in pigtails that were tied with yellow bows. She wore the pink elementary uniform. This girl was too cute.

The little girl walked away from Shirou and headed towards one of the grand pianos that were in the room. Well this one was the only one that wasn't occupied. She sat down and began to play. I looked towards Shirou and saw him smile as she played.

The door next to us suddenly opened and a little girl came out.

"Excuse me, fair lady." Tamaki said as he held out a white rose and gave it to the little girl, "I wasn't able to find a rose more beautiful than you, but please accept this."

Please don't tell me he does this to little girls too.

"By the way, I was wondering if you could tell me about the girl playing the piano over there," Tamaki asked as he looked at the girl.'

"Kamishiro Hina-chan?"

"Hina-chan, eh?"

"No, it won't do you good if you fall in love with Hina-chan."

"Eh?"

"You know, Hina-chan is going to move soon. Hina-chan will be going to Germany all of next week because of her dad's job."

"What are you doing?!" Shirou's voice suddenly appeared. We looked at him as he shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

Tamaki was quite as he suddenly walked over to Shirou and lifted him up over his shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

And with that Tamaki walked away. After letting go of Takashi's hand, I walked over to the little girl and said, "Thank you. Be a good girl, okay? You too, Hina-chan," I smiled at Hina-chan who suddenly appeared.

I walked back to Takashi walked next to him as I heard the protest screams of Shirou. Tamaki was telling him to stop struggling and then he said to us, "Everyone, retreat."

We made it back to our high school division and to the third music room. The room barely had any light and it was then and there that Tamaki threw Shirou to a couch that we had.

"What's the meaning of this, you stupid king?!" Shirou shouted at Tamaki once he made contact with the couch.

"You're the stupid one," Tamaki shouted at Shirou. "You wanted me to teach you how to make girls happy? Don't make me laugh! You think we'll be able to answer you no matter how much you ask us? What you want to please isn't many, unspecified girls, but just Kamishiro Hina…her and only her, right?"

Realization seemed to finally hit Shirou as he listened to Tamaki's words.

"You're the only one that can find out how to make her happy. Listen, our job as hosts is to make girls happy. But for a girl that you personally love, you cannot approach her as a host; you can only approach her as a man. What you should aim for isn't a fully-initiated host, but a full-initiated man, right?"

"It doesn't matter anymore…I don't have time left…I just wanted to watch her play the piano as much as I could…So…"

"The practice piece just now…That's Mozart's sonata for a duet performance, right?" Tamaki asked.

"Eh?"

Tamaki then walked over to a yellow curtain that hid a beautiful grand piano. It was the same piano that he played for me when I did my dance. He pulled the curtain and revealed it to us all. He then lifted the lid that covered the keys and took a seat.

"Was there a grand piano in this room before?" Haruhi asked while being freaked out.

"This _is_ a music room, after all," Kaoru said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, even though we don't use it," Hikaru said later.

"This _is_ a music room," Kyouya said next.

"A music room," Takashi then said.

"It was always there, just hidden," Hunny stated.

"And that was the same one Tamaki plated with when I did my dance routine," I told her soon after.

Tamaki then began to play the piece beautifully. Shirou stood up and watched him play and then he began to think.

"For all mornings, lunch breaks, and afterschool times all next week, you'll be having a concentrated piano training. You better be prepared."

"W-Why?"

"You came to be my apprentice, right? Plus, it appeared to me as though that girl wanted to play with you."

We all stood together watching Tamaki play. Even though I am not that much into classical music, this made me want to learn all about it. The way he played made it sound like if Mozart himself was playing it.

A week later, I was walking towards the Third Music Room. Once I was in front of the door, I opened it and walked in. The grand piano was at the center and sitting on it was Shirou.

I walked over to him and asked, "Are you ready?"

He looked at me and said, "I think so. Do you think Hina-chan will be happy?"

I sat on the chair next to him and said, "If I was Hina-chan, I would be extremely happy. You're a good boy, Shirou. You'll be a great man one day." I gave him one last smile before getting off the chair and walked over to the dressing room to get dressed into my costume.

I removed all of my clothing – except my bra and panties – and began to place on my button up pink shirt. After that, I placed on a black skirt that was a bit puffy. The next item I placed on was a red and yellow stripped tie and after that a black vest. The last item to put on besides my shoes which are heels was the white blazer. I slipped it on and soon after placed on my black heels and luckily for me they weren't that big.

I walked out of the door while buttoning up the blazer. All of my fellow hosts were dressed in similar outfit like mine, except that they didn't wear skirts. They wore dress pants.

"Are we ready?" I asked as I walked over to Tamaki.

"Yes, we are ready. Everyone to your places! It's time!" Tamaki said to us as we walked to the door.

Next to the door in my line was Kaoru, then Takashi who held Hunny and then me. Across from us were Hikaru, then Kyouya, then Haruhi and lastly Tamaki. The doors handle suddenly moved and then it suddenly opened. Rose petals flew towards Hina-chan appeared.

We all smiled at her and said, "Welcome, princess."

"Today's main event is Takaouji Shirou's piano piece," Tamaki said as he directed towards Shirou.

A blush was plastered on both of the kid's faces. Tamaki walked over to the empty chair and pulled it out as he said, "Princess, please have a seat."

Shirou smiled as looked at Hina-chan. "Let's play together."

"Okay!" Hina-chan smiled.

The two then began to play together. This had got to be the cutest scene ever!

"We did something nice," Tamaki said as he looked upon the two who played the piano.

"A single-minded love, eh?" Haruhi said next. "Does that part of Shirou-kun resemble you?"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and said, "Yeah, absolutely." Haruhi smiled at him and they both continued watching.

**Ten Days Later**

"So, you've been exchanging mails with Hina-chan in Germany every day?" Haruhi asked Shirou.

"Pretty much. But she gets unexpectedly jealous very easily. So, the fact that I'm getting friendly with all these onee-sans…keep it a secret," Shirou said.

"Aww, so cute!" All the girls that surrounded him said.

I sighed as I watched them go girly over Shirou. I looked over at Tamaki and saw flames appear around him.

"W-Why?! Even my customers!" Tamaki was getting agitated.

"It's easy to be popular with the girls. You got customers taken away so easily...are you really the host king?" Shirou said with a smirk.

"Wow that was a burn," I grinned at him.

Tamaki growled and the twins hugged him to not let him loose.

"I thought he finally pulled a cool act," Kaoru said.

"But I guess he was bound to end up like this," Hikaru finished.

"Yup, he resembles Tamaki-senpai, all right," Haruhi said.

"You said it, Haruhi," I told her. "Tamaki was probably like that when he was a kid."

"No, that's definitely now how I was, Setsuna-senpai! I…I was just a little precious and innocent boy!" Tamaki shouted at me.

"Sure you were," I walked away from them and headed towards Hunny and Takashi. I found them sitting in their normal table with Hunny eating cake and Takashi drinking his tea. Takashi was the first to notice me. He smiled at me and got up from his chair and pulled out the empty chair that was next to him.

"Thank you, Takashi." I smiled at him with a small blush. He nodded his head as a response and sat down.

"Suna-chan, here is your chocolate cakey!" Hunny passed me a piece of chocolate cake.

I smiled as I grabbed the plate and grabbed a fork. I immediately dug in and ate the cake in a matter of minutes. I finished and sighed in delight.

"Suna-chan, may Takashi, Usa-chan and I drop you off today?" Hunny asked after he had inhaled his cake.

"Sure, that would be great!"

The day ended rather quickly and I was walking with Hunny and Takashi to the limo that they came in. We went inside of it and instantly a conversation began.

"Suna-chan, do you like water parks?" Hunny asked me.

'Random,' I thought. "I like them. They're pretty fun and all. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, we were just wondering. Ne, Takashi?"

"Un," Takashi replied as he looked at me.

"Oh okay," I said. 'Hm, seriously, I really wonder why they asked.'


	22. The Lost and the First

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. But first some updates. I really want to upload another chapter for my Bleach story, but there ain't a lot of inspiration at the moment which sucks! Another chapter for Just Wait and See is on its way, since I have more inspiration for that. Um, what else...Oh! I have six more days left here in the U.S. Yup I shall be going to Japan very soon! Woo! But no worries, I shall keep writing for you all so no fear! Thanks to everyone who reviews, the adds, and for your support! Hope you all like the next chapter! Take care!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, characters and plot, belongs to Bisco Hatori. Every other character and plot line belongs to me. Enjoy!!

* * *

**

Chapter 22: The Lost and the First

"Where the hell am I?" I asked no one in particular as I looked at the scenery around me. This had to be some sort of dream. Wait, I died didn't I? But if I did, why is Haruhi right next to me? I looked at the younger girl and saw that she had the same confused look like I did. Then out of no where, a hand had landed on my bare shoulder.

"Behold, Haruhi, Setsuna-senpai. There are some tropical birds. They are such beauties. I wonder what they're called," Tamaki said as he instead admired the scenery around him.

"Where's the exit again?" Haruhi said. Those were just the words that I was thinking in my head.

Sadly enough, Haruhi and I were dragged by Tamaki to some lounge chairs that were under the shade of a giant umbrella. I sat down on the empty chair while Haruhi stood a little away from Tamaki, who was currently drinking something tropical.

"Spending casual time likes this is very important for people like us who work on our looks day and night," He said as he held his drink.

"I could've done this at home while watching movies," I mumbled to myself.

"This whole thing is meaningless and preposterously inconsequential, so may I go home?" Haruhi questioned while looking uninterested. "I want to study, and I have to do my laundry today. Above all else, where is this place?"

"Good question," I said. I remember clearly the moment when this all happened.

**Just a While Ago…15:38**

I was walking out of the main entrance as I minded my own business when out of no where, I was swiped off my feet. Literally. Takashi held me in his arms as Hunny bounced up and down saying something along the lines of target captured. A limo suddenly passed by and there was Tamaki himself.

"Good, take her away."

"Roger!" Hunny said excitedly.

"What?!" I was suddenly taken away and in no time, thrown into a limo. Well, not really thrown.

Once I got there, Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me away from Takashi and Hunny. I tried to escape but those bastards had to tie me up. What's up with them and their fetish of seeing me suffer?

They took me to a changing room and there I saw the same two maids that were at Hikaru's and Kaoru's mansion.

"This one's all yours, too!" The both said together.

"Understood!" The one on my left said as she tilted her head to her right.

"Well then, Ayase-sama," the one on my right began. An evil gleam suddenly appeared as she continued, "This way please."

I'm scared now.

Their hands grabbed me and pulled me into the dressing room. Immediately they stripped me from my clothing only leaving me in my bra and panties. I felt exposed as I covered my body as much as I could.

"Hold up a second!" I shouted as I continued covering myself.

"We've prepared some swimsuits for you in that room," one of them said to me.

From outside I heard Kaoru say, "We brought all of our mother's new designs over."

"Just pick one you like," Hikaru said next.

"But they all are too skimpy for me," I said aloud as I picked up a string bikini.

"That's the point!" They shouted back.

I sighed as I looked around for something to wear. Then it hit me, "If I wear one of these swimsuits then I get to choose my own outfit for the next theme."

"Fine! But it can't be a one piece."

I did my victory dance for a few seconds but then stopped once I heard that it couldn't be a one piece. I sighed as I now started looking around for something to wear. After going up and down, I finally found one that I liked.

It was a teal halter bikini top and bottoms. On the upper right corner of the bottoms was a white nautical star that looked like it was spray painted on. I actually liked it. I grabbed it and looked over at the maids.

"I can handle it from here, ladies. Just let me know where to leave this along with my stuff," I told them as I grabbed my clothes that were on the ground. They then pointed towards my left and that's where I went to get dressed and to place my clothing.

After stripping and placing it on, I ran my fingers through my hair. "I feel weird," I said as I looked at the mirror that was there. I found some white sandals next to the mirror on the ground. I slipped them on and walked out of the room and outside. There I found devious duo.

"There, I hope you're happy," I said to them as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nice job!" The twins said as they each gave me a thumbs up. But suddenly they started whispering to each other. Should I be scared?

I quickly walked away from the two and headed towards where everyone was at. The first person I found was Haruhi. She was wearing a yellow parka and some green plaid shorts.

"Hey! Where did you get those from?" I asked Haruhi as soon as I walked next to her.

She looked at me and said, "Tamaki-senpai. You look nice, Suna-chan."

"I feel weird!" I whined to her as I tried to cover my body some more. And just then, Tamaki appeared out of no where.

He currently was wearing some red swim trunks with a black stripe on the sides and at the elastic band. Of course, he was going to be topless. A blush appeared on his blank face as he looked at me. Then out of no where, he held out something towards me.

I grabbed it and saw that it was a Hawaiian print cloth that was teal. I looked at him confused as he finally spoke.

"Put this on. It's only okay for girls to show skin when they get married."

"O-Okay," I grabbed the material and using it, I wrapped the material around me quickly. I was super happy now that my body was being covered. In the end, the Hawaiian cloth that was wrapped around me looked like a strapless dress and ended above my knees.

Then I was suddenly dragged away by the Twins. Hikaru had on green swim trunk while Kaoru's were orange. Both had a yellow stripe going down the sides.

"Setsuna-senpai, lean against the tree please," I was told as soon as I actually hit a tree.

"Why?" I asked leaned against it unconsciously.

"This is for okaa-san. She wanted a picture of you in your swimsuit. So please remove that piece of clothing," I heard Kaoru say.

"Or we will do it by force!" Hikaru smirked.

I waited a while before I slyly slipped off my sandals and moved to grab them as they looked at the camera that was in their hands. Once I had a firm grip on the sandals, I prepared to make a mad dash.

"Never!" I shouted as I ran as fast as possible.

"Get her!" The two shouted from behind me.

I ran while dodging anything that was in my way. I ran past Haruhi and Tamaki as I held onto the material that was covering my body.

"Got you!" I turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru grabbing the material that covered me.

'Damn, I'm gonna have to let this thing go if I want to make my escape,' I thought in my head. I sighed and immediately tugged a certain part of the cloth and let the material fall.

"Woo! I did it!" I cheered as I looked behind me and kept on running.

"Suna-chan!" Hunny suddenly appeared out of no where and scared the living day lights out of me. And it kinda also resulted in me tripping on my own feet.

I closed my eyes and waited for the landing but someone caught me. I opened my eyes and looked at my savior. As fast as I opened my eyes, I quickly regretted opening them. I felt a large blush beginning to form around my face as soon as I laid eyes on Takashi; well more like his chest since my face landed on that. He was wearing dark blue swim trunks that had two grey stripes on the sides.

I looked up at him and saw that he too had a blush plastered on his face. A flash suddenly appeared. Damn bastards. I immediately stepped back from him and looked down.

"Thanks," I said quickly and wandered off before grabbing my fallen piece of clothing.

Now here I am, sitting on a lounge chair next to Tamaki.

"What a peaceful feeling. This time, we don't even have customers whom we must serve," He said loud enough for me to listen. "It's just like a repose for the handsome teenage soldiers, I guess."

I smiled at his words before getting off my chair and slipping on my sandals. I walked over to Haruhi and right when I got there, Hunny suddenly appeared.

"Haru-chan! Suna-chan!" Pink flowers surrounded him as he kept on talking. He was wearing a light blue and yellow swim trunks and around his waist was a pink bunny tube. On his left hand was a pink flower bracelet. "Wanna drink coconut juice? Or do you want to eat some mango cake?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I told Hunny. "I think I might go dip my feet in the water for a while."

"Umm, then I'll take the coconut juice," Haruhi said while looking at him.

"Okay!" Hunny said before taking off.

I too walked off after Hunny did but before leaving I took a last look at Takashi before turning my head. Not noticing that he too looked at my direction.

I walked over to the pool and removed my sandals before sitting down. I slipped my feet in the water and hissed for a bit. The water was cold. After a while, I decided to just swim. I mean I might as well enjoy this since I have no idea when I will be doing this again.

I took off the piece of cloth and placed it right next to the sandals. I slowly brought myself down into the water and immediately I was shivering. I took a deep breath and then dunk my head into the water. I held my breath for a minute or so allowing me to get used to the temperature of the water. Once I felt like I was running out of oxygen, I went back up.

I began to swim around the pool and enjoyed the feeling of water all around me. I went towards the edge and looked over at the small group that had gathered. It was Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Renge. Wait a minute! How did she end up here? I shook my head and just got out of the pool and decided to head over to where Hunny was at. But first, I grabbed my belongings and went to the nearest table.

There I found Kyouya just relaxing. He had on purple swim trunks and a light pink Hawaiian print shirt with red Hawaiian flowers.

"Enjoying yourself, Setsuna-senpai?" He asked me.

"Yeah. This place is pretty neat once you get used to the fact that you were kidnapped here," I told him as I sweat dropped at my own statement and as I placed on the Hawaiian print material.

"Suna-chan! Come swim with me!" Hunny shouted as he was now in the wave pool.

"Coming! Laters, Kyouya." I began to run and as soon as I neared, I jumped into the pool. I landed right near Hunny and began to play with him.

'Damn, I forgot to take off the cloth. Oh well,' I thought to myself.

"Look Takashi! Suna-chan came to play with me!" Hunny shouted towards his cousin.

I looked over towards Takashi and saw him smile at me. A blush slowly appeared but nonetheless I smiled back at him and gave him a wave with my hand.

"Hunny, do you want me to push you around?" I asked as I neared him.

"Un!"

I grabbed his little pink tube and began to swim against the current. Then I heard a splash around me. I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and they lifted me out of the water. I squealed and laughed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Takashi there smiling at my amusement.

"Takashi, put me down!" I laughed out. He then brought me back down and wrapped his arms around my hips.

"You look beautiful," Takashi whispered in my ear.

My face suddenly felt hot. "Thank you," I said slightly embarrassed.

"Takashi, let's swim against the current," Hunny smiled as he looked over at us.

"Ah," Takashi had said.

With that answer, Hunny somehow managed to get on his back while Takashi kept on swimming against the current. I swam towards the ledge and using my arms, I lifted my self up so that I could sit and just watch them.

"Hey, everyone, look!" Hunny shouted towards the others.

**Swimming Very Hard Against the Current**

"See, see! We're not advancing from our position at all even though we're swimming so hard!" Hunny shouted.

Suddenly, there was a close up of Hunny's face that was now surrounded by pink flowers. The words **Unreadable** popped up.

I laughed at his statement and just continued sitting there watching them. Suddenly I heard Hikaru and Kaoru shouting something about marrying Haruhi. Poor Tamaki.

"Can I be the maid of honor?" I shouted at them just for kicks.

The look on Tamaki's face was priceless as he began to pump a water gun. My attention was suddenly taken away once I felt someone next to me. Takashi sat besides me as he was getting ready to get out of the pool.

"Have a nice swim?" I asked him while smiling.

He blushed lightly and said, "Un. May you watch Mitsukuni for me for a moment?"

I nodded my head, "Sure."

He smiled at my response and was about to walk off; well not before he kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Setsuna."

I swear I think this blush is going to become permanent soon. I quickly jumped back into the pool and swam towards Hunny. I swam next to him while he swam on his own against the current.

**Swimming Against the Current "I Can Do It Alone" Version**

All was going well for me and Hunny. We played around having splash fights while we had to fight the current. It was rather hard, but so much fun. And it was a good work out too. I swam under water and playfully grabbed Hunny's feet. I swan back up and grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" We both laughed.

Suddenly, the current got stronger. I looked over and immediately grabbed a hold of Hunny and I was glad I did once I looked at the thing in front of us. A giant wave came towards us.

"Hunny, don't let go of me no matter what!" I shouted as I saw the wave get closer to us.

I screamed right before the wave hit us. The last thing I heard was the sound of people shouting our names and seeing Hunny's tube fly into the air.

My main concern was not letting go of Hunny as we were dragged by the current. He right now was my top priority after promising Takashi that I was going to watch him. The strength of the wave forced the both of us to hit the bottom of the pool as it dragged us through the river.

I was losing oxygen and I began to panic. I needed air and I knew that Hunny was going to be in need of it soon. Luckily, it wasn't long until I found something to grab onto. With my right hand, I gripped the unknown object and held onto it for our dear lives. I held Hunny against me as I felt him wrap his arms and legs around me.

Accidentally, I opened my mouth and there went some of my oxygen. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on holding the object. Suddenly, the force of the waves was suddenly disappearing. I let go of the object and swam towards the surface.

Immediately once my head reach out, I took a large breath of air. Next to me I heard Hunny doing the same thing.

"Hunny," I breathed out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Are you okay, Suna-chan?" Hunny asked me in return.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired now. Come on let's get out of the water. There should be some place where we can go and rest for a bit," I said to him. "Hunny, climb on my back."

"But Suna-chan –" He started but I interrupted him.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. Now hop on," I said to him.

"Okay," Hunny said as he climbed onto my back.

I started swimming the wave pool and looked around for a place where we can get some rest. I found a jungle in front of me. I swam to the ledge and using my arms, I lifted myself and Hunny up.

Once we were out of the pool, I was on my knees breathing heavily and coughing out any water that may have gone into the lungs.

"Suna-chan, are you sure you're fine?" Hunny asked as he patted my back to help me out.

"I'm good now. Thanks, Hunny," I told the teen as he smiled at me. I got up from the ground and removed the Hawaiian cloth and began to squeeze out the water that it had absorbed. I sighed and said to myself, "This is as good as it's gonna get." Now with that said, I wrapped the material around my waist to make a skirt. Sadly enough, it rested halfway of my thighs. No wait, it was less than that.

"Alright Hunny, let's go find out where the hell we are," I grabbed his hand and led him into the jungle.

We were walking in silence for a few good minutes when suddenly the sky got dark.

"What the?" I said aloud. Rain suddenly poured out from the sky.

"This way, Suna-chan," Hunny took my hand and led me to a huge tree. We sat down on the floor against the trunk. I was glad that the tree provided excellent protection against the rain.

"Suna-chan," I looked over at Hunny. "Do you think Takashi and everyone is out looking for us?"

I smiled at the teen and motioned for him to sit on my lap. He did so and rested his head against my shoulder. "Hunny, they are for sure looking for us. Don't doubt them, okay?"

He nodded his head, "Okay!"

I looked above and just watched the rain fall. "Hey Hunny?"

Hunny moved his head from my shoulder and said, "Yes?"

"By any chance do you know some self-defense moves?"

"Yup! Why?"

I scratched my head as I responded, "Well, seeing that we aren't gonna be walking around in the rain, I was wondering if you could teach me some moves."

"Sure! C'mon Suna-chan!"

And that's what we did until it stopped raining. Hunny told me that for a beginner, I was doing really well. I think it's because I used to do dance.

We continued walking around the forest in search for the others when suddenly Hunny spoke.

"Suna-chan, have you kissed Takashi yet?"

Immediately, I tripped on my own feet. Hunny then came by my side and helped me up. He looked at me and I knew that he saw my giant red blush.

'What type of question is that?!' I thought in my head as the red color began to spread all over my face.

"Um," I began to twiddle my fingers. "What do you mean by kiss?"

Hunny just smiled at me and said, "Well at your okaa-san's wedding, I saw you kiss Takashi right by his mouth. So that means you must have kissed him by now, ne?"

Okay, my entire face and maybe down my neck was red. "You saw that?"

All he did was nod his head with his pink flowers. Kill me now. I was about to answer his question when I saw something.

"Hey look. There's a row of vines," I pointed towards the vines. "Hm, must be an obstacle course or something."

"I wanna go first!" Hunny shouted as he grabbed the first vine. Like a pro, he flew from vine to vine.

I walked over to the first vine and just looked at it. I tugged at it to see if it was stable or not. After giving it a few good tugs, I decided it was good enough to support my weight. But before getting on, I fixed the skirt that I had made.

"Stupid skirt. You had to be that short," I said to myself. "Oh well. Let's go!"

I grabbed the vine and readied myself. Then the swinging happened. I was literally nervous that I was going to fall. But if Hunny was able to do it, so could I.

A few good feet away from me, I heard Hunny shout out, "Takashi, Haru-chan, get out of the way!"

By the time I made it to where Hunny was, he was already beating up what appeared to be soldiers. Once my feet touched the ground I let go of the rope. I just stood there until I noticed that one of the soldiers was about to make a sneak attack.

"Oh no you don't!"

I ran towards the man. But fate seemed to hate me at the moment because I stumbled on my feet. However, fate seemed to be on my side too because I managed to land on my hands and make a hand stand in front of the guy that was going to attack Hunny.

Remembering a move that I had seen in a fighting game, I placed my legs between the guy's head while I was doing my hand stand and using my body weight and his, I managed to lift him up and slammed him to the ground.

I stood up right and was completely amazed at what I had just done. There was no way in hell I thought that would work, but apparently it did.

"Suna-chan, watch out!" Haruhi shouted.

I turned around and a guy was right there. He was about to punch me but I managed to dodge. How? I did the splits. I then quickly brought my legs together and did a fan kick, which resulted in knocking down the guy. I stood up and noticed that all the men had been defeated.

I walked over to Hunny as he said, "Don't be doing reckless things! Bullying my friends is a no-no! Ne, Suna-chan?" He pointed while his background had turned pink with pink hearts and pink flowers floating around him.

"Nicely said, Hunny," I patted his head. He looked at me and smiled.

**No-No!**

"Haruhi!" I looked over and saw Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya running towards us. "Haruhi, are you all right?"

Hunny looked over and said, "Ah, Tama-chan!"

"Hiya!" I waved to the group.

"Huh?" Hikaru said as he saw Hunny and me.

"Hunny-senpai! Setsuna-senpai!" Kaoru shouted.

"Haruhi!" A chibi Tamaki ran towards Haruhi. Suddenly, he engulfed her in a hug and said while she looked all bored, "I was worried sick for you."

I watched Hikaru and Kaoru walk over to the fallen soldiers. Hikaru then said, "I'm not sure what happened, but it seems that they're safe."

"Well, this was Hunny-senpai's work, right?" Kaoru said. "Then he must have went easy on them."

"Huh?" Haruhi asked confused. "What does that mean?" She pinched Tamaki's hand to force him to let go of her.

"What?" Kaoru said.

"You didn't know? Haninozuka is famous for being the elite family in martial arts. Not only the police or the self-defense force, but they also instruct overseas," Hikaru exaplained.

"No freakin' way!" I said as I looked at Hunny.

"In particular, Hunny-senpai has been the first to be called a fierce warrior in the Haninozuka family, and he's already been the national champion for karate and judo in middle school," Kyouya explained.

**Karate and Judo Champion**

Flowers surrounded Hunny as he smiled.

"Also, Mori-senpai was the national kendo champion in middle school," Tamaki said next.

I looked over at Takashi surprised.

**Kendo National Champion**

"Hunny-senpai, Setsuna-senpai, why are you here?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, Suna-chan and I had reached the goal at the wave pool, so we then began to search for everyone. Suna-chan also helped me fight too!" Hunny said with his pink flowers.

Everyone's eyes suddenly turned to look at me as I smiled.

"We are extremely sorry!"

We all looked at the guards. I sweat dropped as I looked at them bowing before Hunny and me. There must have been about a million of sweat drops falling from all of them.

"I am the successor to the Ishikawa dojo," I heard one of the men say.

"I am a student at the Todoroki dojo," another one said.

"I am from the Ooteki dojo. We are always indebted to your family!"

"Oh really?" Hunny said. Kinda sounded like he was being sarcastic.

"Yes, we are humbled. For us to have not known that you were Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sama, we sincerely apologize for our rudeness. But, even if it's just a coincidence, it's an honor that will last for ages for our dojo for me to have been able to exchange blows with you! Also to have exchanged blows with your friend too!"

I smiled. Hehe, I should get more lessons from Hunny.

I then saw Hunny walk over to Takashi. He grabbed his arm and pulled him down. As he patted Takashi's head, Hunny said, "Takashi, it was so great of you to have protected Haru-chan for Suna-chan." He then stopped patting his head as he said, "You weren't lonely even when Suna-chan and I weren't around, huh?"

"Not completely," Takashi said.

Hunny smiled at the response. I just looked at the two cousins and smiled.

"We should go home now," I heard the twins say.

Everyone agreed and by then the soldiers were up and decided to escort us out of the jungle. I was about to follow the group when I heard someone say my name.

"Setsuna," I heard Takashi's voice say as he walked towards me.

"Yeah?" I said as I looked at him.

"Thank you."

I was confused now, "For what?"

He smiled at me and said, "For protecting Mitsukuni."

"It was nothing. I should thank you for protecting Haruhi," I smiled at him.

Then the unthinkable happened. We just stared into each others eyes and little by little the space between began to shrink. We were so close to each other when suddenly…

"Hurry up you two!" The twins shouted from way ahead of us.

I sighed and took a step back. "We're coming!" I shouted at them. I turned to look at Takashi, "Let's –"

A pair of lips stopped me from speaking. Butterflies erupted from my stomach as I felt Takashi's lips right at the corner of my mouth. He held it there for a few seconds before pulling away.

I was breathless. Even though it was just a small kiss at the corner of my lip, it meant the whole world to me. I was dazed and I knew I had a giant blush. I looked at Takashi and saw that he had a blush painted over his cheeks.

"Let's go, Setsuna?" Takashi said as he held out his hand for me to take.

"Let's," I responded and took his hand. We ran over to the group and walked back with them. At some point Hunny ended up being carried by Takashi on his shoulders, but Takashi still held onto my hand.

We were now walking across where we originally were at when Hikaru said, "Next time, we should go to the beach for a change of mood."

"Ahh, the beach, that's a good idea," Kaoru said next.

"Fools, Haruhi's not interested in that," Tamaki said, like if he knew _everything_ about Haruhi.

"I wouldn't mind going to the beach. I don't really enjoy artificial sites, but the beach's nice. It's beautiful, too," Haruhi told them.

"Okay, I know. We'll go to the beach next time!" Tamaki announced.

"So, everyone to the beach next time, huh? It's going to be so much fun!" Hunny said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yup! Lot's of fun!" I smiled as I looked at my fellow seniors.

"Ah (Yeah)," Takashi said while looking at Hunny and then at me. A blush slowly formed on my cheeks as I gripped Takashi's hand. He too replied the same way.

'Hmm, I wonder what's gonna happen next. Time to just wait and see.'


	23. Meeting the Sibs and Super Smash Bros

**Hey everyone!!! First of all, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, added this story in their favorite and story alerts, and everything!!! You guys are amazing!! So I just came back from Japan; I actually got here on Friday in the morning. Let me just say that I had horrible jetlag when I relived my Friday and it didn't help that I had a wedding to go to on Saturday. But one thing for sure is that I'm gonna miss Japan. I left my heart there. Oh and funny little fact, I made a friend there whose name is Takashi. Ah, I'll miss him and all my other native Japanese friends. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. Everyone else belongs to me! **

**P.S.: My birthday is coming up in three days. ^__^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Meeting the Sibs and Super Smash Bros.

On way to school Monday morning, I was walking on air. I was wearing a black skirt today – shorts underneath, of course – with black flats and I had on my normal Ouran blazer, white blouse shirt, and tie. All morning, I had a smile on my face and I felt like nothing could bring me down. Even my iPod seemed to have agreed to my mood as it kept on playing those happy romance songs.

"But I can't help falling in love with you," I sang as I approached Ouran.

Taking out my cell phone I took notice that I was forty minutes early than I normally am. I sighed and began walking to the Third Music Room. It took me about ten minutes to get there and once I did, I walked in.

The room was silent and empty. I walked towards the first empty table that I saw and sat down on the chair. After sitting down, I pulled out my laptop that I had brought with me. I turned it on and waited for everything to load. In about a minute it was ready for my use.

"Okay, time to check my email," I told myself as I opened the internet browser and went to check my mail.

I deleted the unnecessary items and began looking through the important ones. One of them caught my attention. I opened it and read it aloud.

"Dear Setsuna, this is Niwa Ami. Hope things are going well for you. I just wanted to let you know that thanks to you I was able to get the job with the fashion magazine. They loved how the shots came out and they were surprised to take notice that the model I used was you. Apparently there were already some photos of you that were going to be used in the issue that my photos were going to come out in.

But once again, thank you very much for everything. I mailed you the photos and a copy of the magazine where the photos are going to appear. Also, I attached digital copies for you too. Take care and thank you once again! Sincerely, Ami," I finished reading.

I was in shock. Wow, I couldn't believe that Ami got the job! Before I decided to email her back, I quickly downloaded the photos and without looking at them I emailed her back.

"Dear Ami, it's Setsuna! Wow congratulations on getting the job! I knew that you were going to be able to do it. They had photos of me already? Weird. I know that you're gonna be a success! Thank you for the copies and I wish you a lot of success! Take care! Sincerely, Setsuna," I typed in the message. With a click, I sent it to her.

That reminds me, I did see a package for me when I checked the mail box before leaving. Luckily for me, I placed in my messenger bag. I pulled it out and saw that it was from Ami. I opened it and indeed I found copies of the photos from the wedding that she had taken of me. There were about nine copies of each shot. So in total there were about forty-five pictures. Hmm, what an odd number of copies. The next thing I pulled out was the magazine.

I looked through a few pages when I suddenly shouted, "Holy shiznits!"

There in the magazine were a lot of photos of me, but not just me. Takashi also came out in it; well kinda since you couldn't tell that it was him, except for a few. I went through all the photos and saw that there were some from the sleepover and even when we went to Kyouya's water park thingy. A blush was plastered on my face. I turned back to look at the cover and that's when I noticed whose magazine it was.

"Hitachiin Fashion. No wonder," I contemplated. Before looking at the other photos, I checked the time. "Crap, class starts in fifteen minutes."

I put my laptop on hibernate and packed it up. I placed the magazine back into the package with my photos and into my messenger bag. Once that was complete, I walked out of the Third Music Room and headed towards my homeroom. I was glad that Takashi and Hunny weren't here yet since I still felt that blush on my face.

I kept on listening to my iPod and was now listening to The Bravery's _Believe_. I bobbed my head and lip-synced as the music kept on playing. I closed my eyes for a second and once I opened them my blush reappeared.

Takashi walked in the door and he looked hot like he always did. Stupid hormones calm down! But it wouldn't go away since the image of him kissing my corner lip kept on appearing before my eyes. Behind him came Hunny and once he saw me, he ran towards my direction with Takashi behind him. I then took off my iPod and placed it into the pocket of my blazer.

"Good morning, Suna-chan!" Hunny smiled at me as he took his seat.

"Morning, Hunny. Morning, Takashi," I blushed when I said Takashi's name.

"Good morning, Setsuna," Takashi said to me. I looked at him and I saw that he had a blush on his face too.

Wow!

Lecture began and it was a bit hard to concentrate. Luckily, it was based on the Shakespearean play _Othello_. If it was about _A Midsummers Night Dream_, my absolute favorite play, then for sure I would have paid more attention. I couldn't help but keep on stealing glances at Takashi.

When lunch came by, we all walked together to the lunch room to meet up with the others. Like before, I carried Hunny while Takashi would walk next to me and carried my bento for me. As we walked by some of the customers, they would shout out their "Kyaa!" which would get annoying. Once we arrived, we were flagged down by Hikaru and Kaoru.

Before I took my seat, I pointed directly at the twins, "You guys have a fashion magazine, ne?"

They blinked a couple of times before responding, "Yeah. Why?"

"Because I just found out today that all those photos of me are in your okaa-san's magazine!" I straight out told them. "Watch, I'll be right back. Haruhi, watch my food please," I asked her to do me the favor.

Once she nodded her head, I ran off. I made sure to dodge all of the people that would get in my way. I would stumble occasionally, but I managed to get there without falling. Thank Kami-sama for my reflexes. I walked over to my desk and from my messenger bag, I got the package. Now that I had the package, I ran out of the room and headed towards my destination.

"Phew that was close," I said to myself after my close collision with the door as I now walked over to the table where everyone was at. Haurhi handed over my bento as soon as I got there and I said my thanks.

I now stood at the head of the table. To my right was an empty seat – mine – then Hunny, followed by Takashi and Kyouya. On my left were Kaoru, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Tamaki. I pulled out the magazine and handed it to Haruhi.

"Thanks for letting me know!" I told them as everyone gathered around Haruhi as they began to flip open the magazine.

"Ahh, now we remember!" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru say.

"We helped okaa-san pick the pictures that she wanted in her magazine," Kaoru said as he looked at me. "All of the pictures were beautiful, but we chose the best ones."

"Everyone at okaa-san's company has wanted to know who you are," Hikaru told me.

"Look Takashi, you come out!" Hunny pointed out the image of me and Takashi sleeping together on the same bed.

'Noo! They weren't supposed to know about that!' I thought when everyone looked at a blushing me and a blushing Takashi.

Once they finished looking at the pictures, I immediately grabbed the magazine, placed it back into the package, grabbed my bento, and walked off.

"Suna-chan, where are you going?" I heard Hunny say.

"Somewhere to think," I shouted and walked out. I went out of the building and headed towards the gardens. I found a tree that wasn't occupied and sat down. I pulled out my bento and began to eat all the food that was in there. I finished in a few minutes and was about to finish eating an apple when I saw a squirrel right in front of me.

"Hey little fella," I smiled at the squirrel. It walked closer to me as it sniffed whether it was a safe or not to come near me. "It's okay. Here," I handed out my apple to it. The squirrel came closer to me and grabbed the apple and began to eat it. It was uber cute! "You're so cute!" I told the squirrel as it kept on eating the apple. Once the squirrel finished eating it and it ran off.

"Hi! Are you Ayase Setsuna?" A voice said in front of me.

I looked up and saw someone that seriously looked like Takashi. The only thing that was different though was that this guy had on the middle school uniform and had a huge smile on his face.

I blinked a couple of times before responding, "Um, yes?"

"I knew it! I was right when I saw you sitting there. Wow, you are really pretty like Taka said," The boy in front of me said. Takashi talks about me? "Oh! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Morinozuka Satoshi!" Satoshi held his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his hand while introducing myself while smiling, "Ayase Setsuna. Nice to meet you."

Satoshi then turned around and shouted, "Yasuchika! I told you that it was her. Come over here!"

I moved my body to look at who Satoshi was calling over. I almost tipped over in shock after seeing the boy who was now walking towards our direction. He looked like Hunny! The only difference was that this boy looked taller, wore glasses, had brown hair instead of Hunny's light brown hair, and looked serious. He too wore the middle school uniform.

"What is it, Satoshi?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Setsuna-senpai, this is Haninozuka Yasuchika. Yasuchika, this is Ayase Setsuna! The one that Taka and Mitsukuni always talk about," Satoshi introduced me.

"Nice to me you," I smiled at Yasuchika.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Yasuchika said.

"May we join you, Setsuna-senpai?" Satoshi asked as he smiled.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead," I moved some of my stuff to let them sit down.

Satoshi sat next to me while Yasuchika sat right in front of us. I grabbed the bottle of water that I had with my and opened it. As I drank it, I moved my eyes to look at them back and forth. It was rather creepy in a sense how they look like their siblings but yet are opposite from them. Imagine when they are older! Girls will be all over those two. Hehe.

"What year are you both in?" I asked after taking a few gulps of my water.

"We're Third years in the middle school division. How do you like Ouran so far since you transferred over here?" Satoshi first answered and then asked.

"Oh, well I really like it. There are lots of nice people and I really like my classes. Plus I have fun with your brothers too!"

"You don't think Mitsukuni is weird?" Yasuchika asked me as he looked at me.

I was confused, "What do you mean by weird?"

"About the fact that he eats all these enormous cakes on his own and how he always has his pink rabbit on him and the fact that he likes sweets. It's not right! He should be tough and serious," Yasuchika somewhat ranted.

"Really? I never thought about it that way. But then, wouldn't that make me weird too since I do have an obsession with candy and sweets and anime and Ichigo and Shuuhei and Kakashi and Kiba and Zero and Dark Mousey and Kyou and Hatsuharu and Mamoru AKA Tuxedo Mask and Zoro and, um who am I missing?" I ranted.

I looked over at Satoshi and Yasuchika and took notice that they had a sweat drop over their heads. Damn I did it again. I somehow ended up ranting on all the guys I had an anime crush on. Great.

"Heheh, but yeah back to the point. I don't think that makes him weird. But that's my view. It's what makes him unique and cute. Just like how you have your own cuteness, Yasuchika."

Then suddenly, little blue fluffy birds surrounded Yasuchika as he got a bit excited over my comment about his cuteness. Holy snaps!! It happens to him too!! But once Yasuchika noticed that the little blue birds appeared, he immediately began to bat them away and regained his cool expression.

"Hmph, I still think that there is something wrong with Mitsukuni, even though I do somewhat look up after him," Yasuchika stubbornly said and silently whispered the last part.

That's when Satoshi made his move. He jumped over to Yasuchika and began to playfully give him a noogie. While he did that he said, "Yasuchika you should be respectful to your onii-san. No need to be rude."

"Satoshi, stop it!" Yasuchika cried out.

"Alright, alright."

Just looking at the two made me giggle. It was just a cute scene. The two younger boys looked at me and while Satoshi gave me a big smile, Yasuchika gave me a small but shy smile. I smiled back at them and then looked at my cell phone. Class was going to start in ten minutes.

"Well boys, I should be heading back to class now since it starts in ten minutes," I said to them as I got up and grabbed my empty bento.

"Aww, already?" Satoshi said as he too took out his cell phone and looked at the time. "Oh well. I know! Maybe we can hang out again during lunch or something."

I smiled and nodded my head, "Sure! Well boys, it was very nice to finally meet you two. See you later!" I waved and began to walk away.

"Bye-bye Setsuna-senpai!" Satoshi enthusiastically waved.

"Good-bye, Setsuna-senpai," Yasuchika said with a wave.

I waved back at the two and began to head back into the building. I grabbed my iPod from my blazer and placed the ear buds on. While I walked I listened to the sound of Paramore.

Right when I was about to enter the classroom, I felt someone grab my wrist. I pulled out on ear bud as I turned to look at who the person was. There was Takashi with Hunny on his shoulders.

"There you are Suna-chan! Where were you? We were worried about you, ne Takashi?" Hunny said as a few pink flowers appeared around him.

"Ah," Takashi replied as he looked directly at me.

I smiled at the two and said, "Let's just say that I met your opposites."

"Opposites? Ah, you mean Chika-chan and Satoshi, ne?" Hunny happily said.

"Bingo!" I replied as I walked into the classroom with the two following behind me. Once I reached my seat, I sat down and removed the last ear bud from my ear. Hunny sat down on his seat in front of me while Takashi sat on his.

"How did you meet them?" Takashi asked as he turned to look at me.

"Well it was really out of the blue. I was looking at this really cute squirrel and then Satoshi came up to me. He then called over Yasuchika and yeah," I explained to them with a smile.

Then class began. Now since we all now what happens during class time, let us skip to Host Club time.

Immediately once I stepped into the Third Music Room, I was in a death trap. Hikaru and Kaoru were hugging me.

"We are sorry, Setsuna-senpai, if you got mad about the magazine!!" The cried as their hug kept on getting tighter and tighter. What is up with people hugging me to death, dag nabbit!

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I'm not mad, just please let me go! I can't breathe!" I was barely able to shout out.

"Huh?" The two let go of me and immediately I began to take deep breathes. They stared at me confused.

"I don't really care if my pictures are in Yuzuha-san's magazine. Just next time let me now, okay?" I smiled at them while stars surrounded me.

Great, it's happening to me again.

"Cute!" The two hugged me again.

I just sighed and gave up.

"So are we doing a theme today?" I asked the two as they still kept hugging me.

"Yup! We are doing Super Smash Bros.," Hikaru said to me as he was the first to let go.

"After the sleep over, we suggested to Tono that we should do one. He got really excited and then said that we are going to do it soon," Kaoru said as we began to walk towards the dressing room.

"Also this time, it's open to everyone since he put posters up saying that we are supposedly going to fight," they both dully said.

"Wait that means guys are going to come too?! Wow, this was Kyouya's idea, huh?" All they did was had to nod their heads and immediately I sweat dropped. 'I guess he wanted more profits. Damn Shadow King. He should be that one bad guy that Link always beats up in the Legend of Zelda games.'

Once we walked into the dressing rooms, we each parted to our changing rooms not before the two told me that they were gonna help me with my hair since I am going to need long and possibly blonde hair. Wait don't tell me I am going to be Princess Peach?!

I walked into my changing room and there I already found my costume. There in front of me was a blue and dark blue with red symbols spandex or leather full body suit waiting for me. I sighed in relief; I really didn't want to be Peach. I just don't like the pink.

Zero-Suit Samus had to be one of the coolest female characters in the Smash world or so I believe. I zipped down the zipper that was on the back and I was glad that the material the costume was made of allowed me to keep my undergarments on. I quickly undressed, removing all my clothes except for my bra, underwear and socks. I got dressed really fast, being the excited person I am. I was a bit hard to zip up the costume but I managed with my now gloved hands.

I looked at the mirror and I thought that I looked really cool. I just noticed that the costume really shows my figure. Crap, I better not see many hormonal guys. I checked to see if any of Samus's weapons were around. I found none. Hopefully it's outside.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm ready to get my hair done!" I gleamed with excitement as I walked out in my costume.

"Wow, you were right, Hikaru. She does look better as Samus," I heard Kaoru as he and Hikaru walked over to me.

I looked at the two and laughed at their costumes. Of course, they decided to be the Mario Bros. Hikaru was dressed as Mario. He had everything: the white gloves, the blue denim overalls, the red shirt, the brown shoes, and the red cap with the M for Mario. Kaoru was Luigi. Just like his brother he had everything except in green and his hat had the L for Luigi.

"Well then Mario and Luigi, how are you going to do my hair?" I teased as I took a seat on one of the chairs that faced a mirror.

"Seeing that you would look better in your natural black hair instead of blonde, we are gonna put a wig on you since your hair is short," Hikaru explained as he held the wig up to let me see.

"Ah, okay. Do your stuff."

And they did. In a matter of a few minutes they had the wig nicely placed on my head. It looked just liked Samus's long blonde hair, except black and had bangs since I didn't have any. They even placed the red hair tie!

I got up from the chair and said, "Let's go and see the others. I wanna see what characters they are."

"Okay!" The two said in unison.

We walked back towards the main room and there I found everyone else. I walked towards the first person.

"Hiya, Pokémon Trainer! Where's all your Pokémon at?" I poked the person in front of me.

"Suna-chan, that hurt," Haruhi said as she rubbed her arm. She was fully clad in her Pokémon Trainer costume. She had the hat, the red shirt with black sleeves and collar and the blue symbol on it and white vertical stripe, the black wristband on her left wrist, the blue jeans with red and black shoes, and the yellow backpack. She also held a poké ball in her hand.

"Haruhi, your costume is cool! I wish I was Pokémon Trainer. I wanna go crazy throwing the poké ball around," I said as I walked around her to look at the costume fully. "We should go and find you a Pikachu!"

She sweat dropped at my last comment and said, "You look cool in your costume too, Suna-chan. You're Zero-Suit Samus, ne?"

"Yes I am!" I proudly said as I placed my hands on my hips.

I looked over to my right and there I found Link and Marth. I dragged Haruhi and walked over to the two characters. My nerdy self was rising as I said, "Wow, Tamaki! Kyouya! You guys look awesome!"

Tamaki was dresses as the Hero of Time, Link. He had on the brown boots that reached to his knees, the tan colored pants underneath the green tunic shirt, as well as his tanned long sleeved shirt that covered his neck. The left sleeve was being covered by an arm guard and his hand was covered by a brown fingerless glove which held a sword as well as his right which held his shield. On top of his head was the green long hat and around his waist was a brown leather belt that also went vertically cross his chest since it head the sheathe for the sword that was on his back.

Kyouya was dressed as Prince Marth. He had on a blue tunic shirt and a dark shade of blue pants. He had darker blue boots that had a strap on top of it going vertically. Over the blue tunic was a blue cape that hung over his shoulders. A red jewel seemed to hold it in place. His arms were covered in gloves that were fingerless, reached a bit below his elbow and were the same shade of blue as the cape. Around his waist was a brown belt which held the sheathe that was on his left side for the sword in which he held with his right hand. A headband was on top of his head.

"My daughters, you looked super cute!!" Tamaki tried to glomp us as he saw us. All we had to do was move to the side and let him fall.

"Tamaki, you shouldn't do that since Link doesn't do that. Be in character!" I told him as I looked over him.

He immediately got up and said, "You're right! I must save my fair maidens when they arrive." As he finished saying that, he struck a pose with his sword.

Haruhi and I sweat dropped.

I looked over at Kyouya and asked, "Why is it that we are making today open for guys as well?"

"No reason," His glasses gleamed as he answered. "By the way here are your props, Setsuna-senpai," He handed me the gun and the whip.

'No reason, my ass,' I thought as I grabbed the weapons, placed them where they had to go which was on the belt on my waist and turned around. The next person I saw had to be the cutest little thing. Person is a better word for it.

I walked over to the Ice Climber and said, "Now don't you look cute, Hunny!"

Hunny and Usa-chan were dressed as the Ice Climbers. Hunny wore his blue/purplish looking jacket that had white trimming on the end of the sleeves, jacket, up vertically, around his neck, and around the edge of the hood that covered his hair. His pants were the same color as the jacket. He even had on the brown gloves and the white shoes with a horizontal stripe of the same color of the jacket. Usa-chan looked exactly like he did except in pink. It was just too cute! On both their hands, they held a hammer.

"Thankie, Suna-chan. You look super, super cool! Ne, Usa-chan?" Hunny asked his pink bunny.

I swear I thought I saw Usa-chan nod his little head. I blinked before a couple of times and just concluded that I was imagining it. I heard foot steps coming from behind me so I turned to look at who it was. Behind me was one of the characters that I thought was always hot, Ike.

I knew from the start that if Takashi was dressed as Ike, he was going to look super hot and I was right! He wore a navy blue tunic that had gold trimming on the collar, vertically down his chest, at the hem of the tunic including the long part of it on the back. He wore light tan colored pants with boots that were brown and grey looking which had a metal plate at the front of it. On his chest up to his left shoulder was a brown guard and a belt was wrapped around his waist. Draped over his shoulders was a red cape that had torn pieces at the bottom and a headband was tied around his forehead with the ends hanging lose and had torn pieces as well. On his hands were fingerless gloves that reached halfway his arms and had a metal plate covering it in which was currently holding a sword.

I have died and gone to heaven.

"Takashi, you look super cool!" I smiled at him as blush silently began to creep.

A blush immediately showed up on his face as he said, "Thank you." He then walked towards me and said, "You look amazing."

My blush got bigger as I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "Thanks!"

"Places people, our customers are coming!" Tamaki shouted at us as began to walk towards the center of the room.

I sighed and followed his movements. When we were all together, we did our poses. Tamaki was in the middle, like always. He held his shield in his right hand while his left hand held out his sword. On his left was Kyouya, who held his sword on his right hand and placed his left hand on his left hip. A bit in front of him were Hikaru and Kaoru who were back to back and held the tips of their caps. On Tamaki's right was Haruhi who held out her poke ball with her right hand and her left hand she held up a fist. In front of Haruhi was Hunny with Usa-chan and he posed by holding Usa-chan up to his chest. My pose consisted of me holding my gun on my right hand and I placed most of my weight on my right leg while having my left hand on my hip. Lastly, Takashi had placed his sword on his right shoulder.

The door soon opened and that's when we said, "Welcome."

Our first batch of customers to walk in was a mix of boys and girls. There were about seven girls and four boys. Kyouya being our money man and our mommy, he walks over to the group and begins to see who our customers want to be designated to. I just stared into space until I hear my name being called.

"Yeah?" I looked over towards Kyouya with the four boys behind him.

"Setsuna-senpai, these are your customers for the first half hour," Kyouya told me.

"Alright," I said as I looked at him. I then looked towards the boys and said, "Hi boys!"

"H-Hi," I heard them stutter out.

'What did I just get myself into?'


	24. Let's Brawl!

**Hey all!! It's a new chapter!! First off I wanna thank everyone for all the birthday wishes and all the adds and reviews! I really appreciated them. Oh so random fact, I actually tried fatty tuna AKA ootoro in Japan. OMG it is freaking delicious. Haruhi and Setsuna have no idea what they are missing out on. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: Ouran, characters and plot, belong to the amazing Bisco Hatori. Everyone else belongs to me. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Let's Brawl!!

I felt my long hair swish behind me as I walked the four boys towards my spot. Since I had more than I normally did, I was able to get the couches. I sat down in the middle of the couch and two of the boys sat next to me while the other two across on another couch with a table in between us.

"Well, let's start with introductions. I'm Ayase Setsuna and I am a third year in Class A," I smiled at them.

"I'm Harada Yuki and I am a second year in Class A," Yuki said. He had light brown hair that was a bit spiked up and light brown eyes to match and was sitting to my right.

"I-I'm Watanabe Kazuki and I'm in the first year Class B," Kazuki said. Now this boy had dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. His hair was a spiked up compared to Yuki's. Kazuki sat across from me to my left.

"Hi! My name is Hiwatari Ryusuke and I am a second year in Class A," Ryusuke smiled widely as he introduced himself. He had brown hair that was lengthwise between short and medium with layers and he had dark brown eyes. Ryusuke occupied the seat to my left.

"And I'm Souen Malik. Currently a first year in class A and single," Malik said with a wink. Malik had black hair that had a bit of his hair covering his right eye and his eyes were a mixture of hazel and green. Malik sat across from me to my right.

So my first round of customers consisted of guys younger then me and one who seemed to be flirtatious and one who could possibly shy. Hmm, how is this gonna work out?

"So boys, tell me something. What made you interested in coming here today?" I asked as I played with my long ponytail. I looked at each of them and waited for their response. The first one to speak was Ryusuke.

"Well, Yuki and I heard that the Host Club was doing a Super Smash Bros. Brawl theme and immediately we became interested. We talked to Ootori-kun and asked him what's he gonna do with that. And soon after he told us that we were welcomed to come since he was opening it for us guys as well," Ryusuke explained as he smiled at me.

"In other words, we came because we liked the idea of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and because there was actually going to be a Brawl. And plus we think you're cute," Yuki said after Ryusuke.

'Wow that was straight forward,' I thought to myself. "How about you, Malik?"

He smiled and said, "Well, I heard this from the Hitachiin's and Fujioka while they were talking in class. Once I heard the theme, I immediately thought of the costumes. And they made an excellent choice with yours, Setsuna-senpai."

'Ah this one is a little perv. Either he is a closet one, unconsciously does it, or knows that he is one. And he is barely a first year? Jeez.'

I turned to look at Kazuki and saw him twiddle his fingers around while looking at them. He seemed nervous being here. "Kazuki," I called. He lifted his head up and looked at me. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"O-Oh, I'm alright," He answered.

"Okay, just checking."

The time I had with the boys was pretty fun. They got to know me and I got to know them. Although, there were some moments when it got out of hand; especially when Kyouya decided to place more guys with the ones I was currently with.

"Setsuna-hime," Malik and his friend, Miroku, were now sitting next to me seeing that Yuki and Ryusuke went to bring some snacks.

"Yeah?" I was feeling them move more closely to me. Aw how cute; they want to try to do something.

"We were wondering," Miroku, the black haired and light brown eyes first year, began as he placed his arm over my shoulders.

"Whether you were single," Malik finished off by putting his arm around my waist.

"Setsuna," I smiled at the voice that was behind me.

"Yeah, Takashi?" I turned to look at him.

He sent small glares at the two first years as he held his sword – it's a real sword, just letting you know – with a firm grip as it was placed over his shoulder. He then said, "Everything alright?"

I smiled at him and said, "Everything is okay. Right, boys?"

Malik and Miroku immediately removed their arms off my body and they really did look frightened. They both stuttered out, "R-Right, Setsuna-senpai. S-So-Sorry, Morinozuka-senpai."

I gave Takashi a wink before he left. After those turn of events everything continued being as normal as it could be. But then, the devil herself showed up.

"Oh-hohoho!"

**High-power Motor**

The ground began to shake as it opened up to reveal Renge. Seeing that it was a theme day, she too was dressed as a Super Smash Bros. Brawl character. But the one she chose made me a bit freaked since it was too much pink. Princess Peach rose on top of the motor with a white parasol and immediately she pointed at me and my customers.

"This is the perfect example of MOE! Setsuna-senpai as the young fighting Samus surrounded by the men who want to save her yet she needs not to be saved. The passion that these men feel… MOE!!!" Renge narrated as she walked around me with a microphone in her hand.

Hikaru and Kaoru then suddenly appeared behind me and shouted, "Now that the moe is out, we have fresh copies of Setsuna-senpai modeling for our fashion magazine! Only for a limited time ladies _and_ gentlemen!"

"What the hell?!" I shouted as a stampede of both boys and girls ran at the twins.

I just sighed and walked back to the couch. 'I better get some of this profit of theirs. Ah! Maybe I can use the profit for Haruhi! Yeah that would be great!'

Once I sat down, that's when I noticed Kazuki still sitting there. Okay, now I am concerned. Practically everyone went off to get that damn magazine, but Kazuki is just sitting there staring into space. I got up from the seat I was sitting on and walked over to the empty seat next to him.

"Kazuki-kun, are you alright?" I asked him as I placed my hand on his left shoulder.

He immediately jumped in fright from the contact but soon calmed down as soon as he saw me.

"I-I'm fine, Setsuna-senpai," He mumbled in a low voice.

"Kazuki, I know that there is something wrong. Remember that I am the Maternal Type. I know when there is something wrong. So please, tell me what's wrong," I told him as I looked at him.

He sighed and asked, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Sometimes…why?"

"Well, I fell in love with someone when I was younger. I met her at a meeting that my father and her father had. Our fathers said that we should play and so I asked her if she liked video games. She smiled at me and said that she loved them. That's when I knew that I was in love," Kazuki's eyes became distant as he recalled his memories and told me.

"We grew up together practically. We went to Elementary together and then when we were in our last year of elementary, we became distant. She would be playing with all the girls and I was with the boys. I fear that she has forgotten me. But I am so scared to confront her and say that I love her. And it doesn't help that I found out that I am to be engaged with someone. I don't want to marry another girl; only her."

"If I may, what is this girl's name?" I asked him.

"Yamamoto Rini. She's actually here right now. She's being hosted by Haninozuka-senpai. She's the one with brown hair in pig tails," He pointed to his dream girl.

I turned to look at who this girl was and immediately I found her. She was really pretty. Like Kazuki said, she had brown hair that was being held in pig tails with white ribbons. From what I remembered, she had dark green eyes.

"I gave her those ribbons for White Day when we were in elementary," He told me.

I looked back at him and saw the look on his face. It looked like the face of a person with a broken heart. I couldn't bear the look for I had seen it once on my otou-san's face when okaa-san left him. And now it broke my heart seeing him like this. Right now, love was a very sensitive topic to me since I was going through my own issues, but I want his love to prevail.

"Do you know what this club does, Kazuki?" I asked him. He looked up at me and awaited my answer. "We have this club to make girls happy. But since I am a girl, I guess in my case, I am to help make boys happy too. Kazuki, let's get your dream girl!"

He beamed with happiness once those words left me mouth, "Really?!"

"Yup! But for this to work, we're gonna need some assistance," I grinned in excitement.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Around me was Haruhi, Hunny, and Kazuki. Yup those two are my recruits. I paced back and forth thinking up a plan to find a way to get Kazuki and Rini together somehow.

I then stopped pacing and said, "Alright soldiers! I, Ayase Setsuna, A.K.A. Suna-chan, A.K.A. Samus, am your general right now. The war we are currently in is the war of love. Our goal right now is to get two people together and not bring in attention of the others who are currently in this room. Any ideas, soldiers?"

It was silent around. I sighed and sat down on the chair that was in front of the couch that the three were sitting on. I crossed my legs and said, "C'mon you guys! There's got to be something we can do."

"Isn't this something that Tamaki-senpai would do?" Haruhi asked as she looked at me.

I became dumbfound when she actually said that, "Holy crap! You're right. But this is different. The Maternal Type is in charge. Not that idiot. No offense Tamaki if you heard me. But there's something that we got to do."

I looked back and forth between Hunny, Haruhi, and Kazuki. I sighed since no ideas came forth into my mind. I turned my head around and looked around me. Hikaru and Kaoru being incestual Mario Bros.; Kyouya smooth talking the ladies since he is 'cool'; Takashi showing the girls his sword and demonstrating how to use it; Tamaki being Tamaki. Wait hold up!

My head turned back to where Takashi was and his sword. That's when a genius idea popped into my head.

"I got it!!" I shouted.

The other three freaked a bit at my sudden outburst. I grinned sheepishly and apologized.

"What's the idea you have, Suna-chan?" Hunny asked as he held Usa-chan on his lap.

"Do you remember how Kyouya said that we were going to 'brawl?" I used my fingers to make quotation marks when I said brawl. "Well, we are going to have a tournament against the customers. A Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament."

"How is that suppose to help Watanabe-kun?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, while the girls are desperately trying to beat the other girls to win for let's say a kiss from someone, Kazuki can go and confess to Rini-san. Ne?"

"I guess I can give it a shot," Kazuki said as he looked at me.

"So it's settled. Let me go tell the idiot to tell mommy to make the tournament," I said before walking towards Tamaki.

I somewhat skipped my way towards Tamaki and all I heard was boys saying cute when I would pass by them. Immediately, I sweat dropped and just began to walk. As soon as I was close to Tamaki, I called out his name.

"Tamaki," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ah Setsuna-senpai, what brings you here?" He asked as he lowered the girls hand that he was close to kissing.

"Well since we are dressed as Super Smash Bros. characters, I had an idea that might interest you. Since you are the _king_ here, I was thinking that there should be a tournament that these lovely ladies should partake in to try to win a kiss from you," I told him and once the girls heard win a kiss, they were all in for it.

"That's a wonderful idea. I, the King of Brawl, will announce this competition. Now run along, Setsuna-senpai."

I smirked and walked back towards the others. I gave them a thumbs up since I had succeeded.

"Phase 1, complete," I said to them as soon as I sat down.

It wasn't long before Tamaki made his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention and gather around. My fellow hosts, will you join me up front," Tamaki began.

With that as our cue, we all got up from our seats and walked over towards Tamaki. I winked at Kazuki before continuing my walk and as soon as I neared, I stood next to Tamaki while Haruhi was to my left.

"We, the Host Club, would like to announce that today's brawl shall now become a tournament; a Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament. The ladies here have a chance to compete to win a kiss from the King of Brawl, me."

As the words left Tamaki's mouth, the girls began to sequel in excitement.

"What about us?" I heard Malik shout from the crowd.

"Of course. The gentlemen shall compete for a chance to get a kiss from none other than Setsuna-senpai, the Princess of Brawl."

'This wasn't part of the plan!!' I thought in my head as I looked at Haruhi.

"Of course, Host Club members, except Setsuna-senpai and I, are allowed to compete as well. But you are to use the characters that you are dressed as. Now that we have that settled, let the tournament begin!"

A large flat screen suddenly began to descend from the ceiling. There was only one person that would be able to do that.

I looked towards Kyouya and said, "You had this planned the entire time, huh?"

"Not really. I had this prepared just in case some spontaneous event was to occur. And look, it actually did. Now please excuse me, Setsuna-senpai. I have to make a table to show who is going to compete," Kyouya simply smirked and walked away.

'Damn Shadow King,' I thought as I walked off to the side.

Immediately soon after, the tournaments began. But before I say who was going first, let me say that there were approximately twenty-four girls that were willing to compete for Tamaki's kiss. I noticed that Rini was included. There were a totally of twenty boys competing too, well originally there were only sixteen, but Hunny, Takashi, Hikaru, and Kaoru decided to compete as well.

The first round was for the girls. This is how it worked: there are going to be twelve rounds of two girls playing. Only six of them were going to win and move onto the next round. Those six will then compete and after that only three would be left. And from those three, only one would win.

For the guys this was how it was laid out: since there are twenty of them and are more competitive than these girls – sadly – there would be 5 rounds with four guys playing at the same time. Since there is going to be an odd number right after that, there would be two rounds of four boys competing in the next round while the winner of the fifth fight will go straight to the last three. Then the winners of those two rounds will compete with the last guy and from there, there will be one winner left.

That doesn't sound bad….right?

And so, the brawling commenced. I was a bit disappointed that my plan seemed like it wasn't going to work now since Kazuki was being forced to play and the fact that Rini was playing too. And the fact that I am now a trophy to be won. This bites.

And so, once again, I sat there watching people brawl. I had to admit though, some of these girls can play really well. Especially Rini. But like Kazuki said, she loves video games so this has got to be one that she already owns.

When it was the guys turn to compete, specifically the fifth round of guys, I noticed that it was Kazuki who was competing against Hikaru, Kaoru, and Yuki. Kazuki was playing as Link; Hikaru and Kaoru as their respected characters; and Yuki was playing as Captain Falcon. The match began and I was completely amazed at what I was watching. Kazuki was kicking ass! He literally was pwning everyone that got near him. I turned to look at Rini and I immediately noticed that she was just staring at Kazuki with a blush on her face.

'Note to self: confront Rini.'

Once the match was over, the victor was Kazuki.

I walked over to him as soon as he finished and said, "That was amazing. How did you manage to do that!?"

He smiled and said, "My dad was one of the designers of the game and he owns the company that designs a lot of video games. Because of that, I'm able to get a sneak peak at his new games and test them out."

"Really? Wow that is awesome! And guess what, I saw a little someone looking at you while you played," I said to him and I smirked when I said the last part.

"S-She d-did!?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "Leave the rest to me now, 'kay."

He nodded his head in acknowledgment and that was my cue to confront Rini.

I walked over to her and sat down besides her. "Good job, Rini-san! That was an awesome fight you put up," I complimented the girl.

"O-oh! Thank you very much, Setsuna-senpai," Rini blushed a bit after speaking.

"Do you play often?" I asked her, trying to begin a conversation so I can then move on to my main point.

She nodded her head and said, "Yup! I really enjoy playing video games. I like all sorts, but my favorite would have to be fighting games. How about you, Setsuna-senpai?"

"I really like playing video games. I guess my favorite ones to play are fighting and shooting games. I'm deadly in those," I laughed after speaking. Time to get to the point. "Rini-san, do you by any chance have a boyfriend or a boy that you like?"

In an instant, she blushed like crazy, "W-Well, th-there is one boy that I l-like. B-But I doubt he remembers me."

"Who's this guy, if I may ask," I somewhat pressured her to continue.

"W-Watanabe Kazuki."

Success!! Rini likes Kazuki!! Now all I gotta do is have Kazuki confess to her. I looked at the chart and noticed that it was Rini's turn to fight.

"Oh, it's your turn again to compete, Rini-san," I told her as I pointed at the sign. "Good luck!"

"Ah, thank you, Setsuna-senpai!"

Now that she left, I headed back to Kazuki. I had a huge smile on my face as I approached him. I placed my arm around his shoulder and whispered to him, "Confess that you like her when the tournament is over."

He froze up and said, "W-What?!"

"Just trust me okay. Now I gotta go and be a trophy. Good luck!" I gave him a thumbs up and headed towards my seat.

When I sat down, I felt someone sit on the seat that was next to me. I turned to look at who it was and that's when I felt a small blush creeping up. Takashi sat next to me and looked at me curiously. I smiled at him and looked away for a second before looking back at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

I knew that he meant the whole ordeal with Kazuki. So I said to him, "Trying to play cupid. I mean, they both like each other and I really want to help them find love."

He smiled at me and said softly, "I'm glad that you are doing that."

"Takashi, why is it that you are competing in the tournament?"

A blush appeared on his face as soon as I said that. I believe that he was about to answer but that's when Hunny came and said that it was his turn to compete again. With that, he got up and before leaving he only said one word.

"You," And with that said he walked away.

I became an apple. My face turned red after he said that. I can't believe that he is competing only for me. Does that mean he likes me too?!

After my whole red faced moment, I realized that it was the last round for the girls. Rini was one of the finalists and in the end it was between her and the other girl that she was competing against. I was a bit worried if she was to win because then Tamaki would kiss her and who knows if Kazuki would have the motivation to say something to her. Then in an instant, it was over. Rini lost and the girl, Yori, won.

I walked over to Rini and said, "Good job. Be glad that you won second place. Oh that reminds me, I wanted to ask you something."

**Five Minutes Go By…**

She agreed to the idea that I gave her and I smiled. All that was left is to see if Kazuki would win the tournament. We both watched the last round together and I saw that it was between Kazuki and Takashi. I really didn't know who to root for here. I really wanted Kazuki to win for my plan to work and then again I really wanted Takashi to win because he was doing this for me.

In a blink of an eye, the game was over. The victor was Kazuki. Now it was time for the plan to begin.

I walked over to Tamaki as he stood up and said, "Congratulations to both our winners! Now it's time to –"

"Hold up, Tamaki," I stood next to him. "I would like to challenge you to a Brawl. My terms are that if I win, I become High Queen of Brawl. If I lose, I'll dress up in any ridiculous costume you want me to wear. Including dresses."

Tamaki thought about this for a while until he said, "Let's brawl."

I smirked and walked over to pick up a Wii remote while he did the same. The menu screen loaded up and I went to change the settings. As I did, I spoke, "It will be a sudden death match. First one out loses."

"Alright."

We went to pick our characters and picked a random stage. The stage that was chosen was the Pokémon Stadium. Our characters then appeared and soon the game began. The first move that Tamaki made was he had Link prepare an arrow and once he shot it, I used the dodge button and was able to dodge it. Immediately I ran after him and powered up a kick. I released the left and B button and there went Tamaki flying off the stage.

"Game!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

I grinned as I looked at Tamaki, "I win."

He smiled and said, "Congratulations, High Queen. Now would you like to commence the winning ceremony?"

"Sure," I said while walking over to the front. "Now before I begin the ceremony, I would like to declare a new Princess of Brawl since I am High Queen now. Yamamoto Rini is now the Princess of Brawl!"

Everyone applauded as I motioned Rini to come up where I stood. She blushed but nonetheless came up. She walked up to me and stood to my left.

"Now, may I have both our champions come forth," I spoke like if I was royalty. Yori and Kazuki both walked up towards Tamaki, Rini, and I. I looked at Tamaki and said, "You may now give a kiss to your queen, Tamaki."

With that said, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Man that girl was blushing like crazy! But I found it funny because there were also other girls who had gotten kisses from Tamaki on the cheek. She probably just felt special that she won his "love" or something.

I then looked at Kazuki and motioned for him to speak. How? I jabbed his side with my elbow.

"R-Rini-san. I-I just w-wanted t-to – W-What I m-mean is," He stuttered at first but then stopped. He sighed and then said while looking straight into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kazuki-kun!" With that said, they shared their first kiss.

That was truly an "awe" moment because it was just too sweet. I felt so happy there because they finally were able to admit their feelings to one another. I walked over to my fellow hosts/friends and smiled.

"Good job, Suna-chan," Haruhi said to me.

"I didn't do it all on my own. They just needed a push towards one another," I said while smiling at the couple.

"Did you know that they are engaged," Kyouya said with his as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Really? Wow that means that they were destined to be, ne Takashi? Suna-chan?" Hunny said while looking between me and Takashi.

"Yeah, Hunny, they were destined to be," I smiled at him.

"Un," Takashi said as well.

It was time to close now. Everyone had left and it was only us Host Club members left in the Third Music Room. We were already out of our costumes and we were now just relaxing while Kyouya counted today's profit.

"Setsuna-senpai," I heard Tamaki say.

"Yeah, Tamaki?"

"You did a really good thing today," He told me with a smile.

I already knew what he meant. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Tamaki."

"I can't believe we lost to Watanabe," Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

"It's because you both have a big ego," I told them while smirking.

"That's true," Haruhi agreed with me.

Hikaru and Kaoru just simply stuck their tongues at us and we both just laughed.

"Our profits were extremely high today. Perhaps I should do more events that are opened to male customers as well," Kyouya said as he gave us his money smile.

All of us sweat dropped at his comment. I'm actually a bit frightened to even think what he would do next. We all left the room and walked outside together for it was now time for all of us to leave. The sky was a beautiful orange tint showing that twilight was upon us. Haruhi and I were going to walk back together so we said our goodbyes.

"Setsuna," I heard Takashi's voice call out to me.

I walked towards him and said, "Yes?"

He pulled me close to him and placed a kiss on my forehead. I blushed when I looked back up at him.

"Be careful alright," He told me as he smiled at me.

"I will. See you tomorrow," I said before I kissed his cheek. It was now his turn to blush. I gave him one last smiled before I shouted, "Bye you guys! See you tomorrow!"

Shouts of goodbyes were heard as Haruhi and I walked out of the school gates.

"So Suna-chan, do you think anything might happen between you and Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked me once we were a good distance from the school.

"Honestly Haruhi, who knows what can happen. We just have to wait and see. Yup, just wait and see."


	25. To the Beach!

**Hey everyone!! Guess what time it is...New chapter time!! Well two actually. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to subscriptions and to their favorites! I really appreciate it. Hope you like the chapters!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. Everyone else belongs to me. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 25: To the Beach!

It was afterschool and I was walking towards the Third Music Room. Takashi and Hunny had gone before me since I needed to talk to Fuka about the so-called dinner plans that otou-san wanted to have some time soon with Haruhi and Ranka-san. I made my way to the door and once I opened it, I was a bit freaked out. Mannequins were all over the place with bikinis and other types of bathing suits.

I walked over towards Haruhi who was sitting down and doing her homework.

"What's with all the mannequins?" I whispered to her while Hikaru and Kaoru weren't facing us.

"Apparently it's for when we go to the beach," She whispered back to me.

"The beach?" I wondered. This soon?

"I think…that this kind of swimsuit would suit Haru-chan!" Hunny said with his pink flowers surrounding him and soon pink hearts became his background as he held a one piece that had a white frilly skirt and a white collar with a small blue tie.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Hikaru and Kaoru waved their fingers side to side to indicate that Hunny was wrong. "You don't get it, Hunny-senpai." There in the middle and in front of Haruhi and I was a two piece pink bikini that had frills on the top.

"Hmm?" Hunny questioned.

Then they grabbed Haruhi who had a blank look on her face. "With her 'flat board' chest, she can fool others just by wearing our uniforms…" Hikaru said

The **Miss A-cup** sign was pointed straight towards Haruhi.

"…And so having her wear a one-piece to expose her meager body would just draw tears," Kaoru finished off.

"And so! This separate swimwear type we carefully chose does a good job covering this problem with frills!" They both shouted in unison.

Then suddenly, the scene just changed. Tamaki had on baseball gear and immediately hit Hikaru and Kaoru with a bat, sending them flying away.

"How dare you two keep sexually harassing my precious daughter! That's quite…enough!!!" Tamaki shouted at the twins.

Now we were back in our original setting.

"So we're not going to the beach, then?" The twins asked hiding behind the table where Haruhi sat.

"Who ever said we're not?" Tamaki responded.

"Oh, so you do want to go!"

"Can my bunny come along?" Hunny then asked with Usa-chan and with flowers.

"Of course Usa-chan can come, Hunny," I told him from where I stood besides Haruhi.

"I guess there are no objections?" Kyouya asked while he wrote in his black book that he always had around.

"Nope," Takashi answered as he looked at a specific bikini. One with sea shells and strings.

"Eh…We're really going?" Haruhi asked.

"Now then…to the beach, we go!" Tamaki shouted.

"That's great and all, but – " I was about to say something but that's when Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed me.

"Ah we almost forgot about you, Setsuna-senpai," The two said together as they made me face the rows of mannequins.

"Now we know that you are busty…" Hikaru began as the damn sign appeared and pointed at me.

**Ms C-cup**

'Stupid random boxes,' I thought as I tried to think it away.

"…So that means we need you to wear a bikini," Kaoru finished.

"Tamaki," he turned to look at me once I said his name. "Give me the bat!"

Time flew by and guess where we were at…

"And…why did we choose Okinawa?" Hikaru and Kaoru somewhat complained at our current location.

"Kyouya's family has a private beach here," Tamaki explained.

"What a beautiful place!" Hunny exclaimed as he held Usa-chan.

"Yeah," Takashi said.

"But we could've gone to…" the twins started.

"…the Caribbean…" Hikaru said.

"…or Fiji…" Kaoru said next.

"And do you think Haruhi or Setsuna-senpai has a passport?" Kyouya said next.

"I actually have one thank you. I just need to renew it," I explained as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why, thank you for being so considerate of me…" Haruhi bluntly said.

"Now that we have established this, are we there yet?" I asked as I looked at everyone in the limo as we headed towards the place where we were staying the night. Apparently, we were staying at Kyouya's family villa and we were getting our own rooms.

"We're here," Kyouya stated as he looked out the window.

I had to admit that I was awestruck. It was beautiful. The limo drove up and it stopped right in front of the door. We then began to pile out of the limo and grabbed our belongings and walked up the steps and towards the door and in we went.

"I'll show you to your rooms now," Kyouya said as he led the group.

One by one he led us to our rooms so we can get dressed. I was next to Hunny and across from Takashi.

"Here you are, Setsuna-senpai," Kyouya said as he opened the door for me. "We'll wait for you at the entrance."

"Thanks, Kyouya!" I smiled and soon after I closed the door.

I walked in further and I really loved this room. The bed was huge, so it had to be a queen size one. Of course, there was a door that led to my own private bathroom. There was a pot that was filled with beautiful flowers that was near the bathroom door, and also there were two large windows that had blue curtains. There was a wooden closet and a vanity that had a mirror. I walked closer to the bed and there were two small wooden desks next to the bed that also held a vase with flowers. The bed even had its own canopy.

I kicked off my slip-ons, placed my duffle bag onto the bed and zipped it open. I dug around for my bathing suit and my flip flops. Piece by piece I pulled everything out. I pulled out the black bikini top first, soon after that I grabbed my black short board shorts that had a white vertical stripe. The next thing I grabbed was a white muscle tee and then my black flip flops.

I left behind the muscle tee and flip flops and grabbed everything else. I went to the bathroom and changed into my swimsuit. I ran my hair through my fingers and just by doing that, I measured that it was right above my shoulders. Maybe I should get a trim or even better get some bangs. It really did look cool when I was dressed like Samus.

I walked over to the bed and grabbed my muscle tee and slipped on my flip flops. I walked towards the door and once I opened it, I was greeted by Haruhi. She was currently wearing a blue shirt that had some sort of symbol in the middle and the collar, hem of the sleeves, and shirt was white and she was wearing brown shorts.

"How come you don't have a swimsuit on?" I asked her as I closed the door behind me.

"I found out that we are doing hosting duties so I can't wear one," She explained to me as we walked towards the entrance of the villa.

"Damn and here I was hoping for a vacation," I lifted my arms and placed them behind my head.

"How come you have a muscle tee over your swimsuit?"

"I don't like showing my body much," I explained to her.

"Oh," was all that came out of her mouth.

We arrived at the entrance and there waiting for us was everyone. Now time to describe swimsuits! Hikaru had on black bottoms that had a red vertical stripe on both sides and the elastic band that held the shorts up was red as well. Kaoru had on the same type of shorts, but instead of red it was purple. At the bottom of their shorts was a white hem. Tamaki had on red shorts with a green elastic band and on the sides it was black with the words 'Father' in white text. Next was Kyouya who was wearing a white shirt and brown swim trunks that had an orange hem at the bottom. Next was Hunny who had on brown color checkered bottoms and around his hips was a pink bunny tube. Last but not least was Takashi who was clad in green bottoms that had a white stripe and a lighter shade of green that curved.

"Beach time!" I shouted as we approached the group.

We walked towards the beach and found things set up already. There was a volley ball net, a table with an umbrella, and a blanket that was being shaded by and umbrella. We only waited for a few minutes to notice that the first set of cars had arrived.

Time flew by as our guests arrived. There was a line of girls that were waiting to be serenaded by Tamaki who was currently sitting on a rock. I looked towards my right and saw Hikaru and Kaoru playing volley ball with two other girls. Suddenly their ball flew off and Kaoru ran after it and not even after that was Hikaru chasing his brother.

**Hosts Working Outdoors**

I sat next to Haruhi, who currently was hugging her knees to her chest, as she said, "Why…"

We just stared at the line in front of us. Apparently the current girl who was with Tamaki had ran out of time.

"Your 'alone with Tamaki' time is up," Kyouya said. "Next lady, please go ahead."

"Why do we have to be hosts at the beach, too?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, Haruhi. I just don't know," I said with a sweat drop as I watched Hunny, Takashi and two other girls do stretches.

She then turned to face where I was looking at and sweat dropped too, "Huh?!"

"Haruhi-kun," we both turned around to look at who was calling Haruhi.

"Well, I'll catch you later Haruhi. I'm gonna go and play or something," I got up from my seat and headed towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We've been completely had, huh?" Hikaru said as he picked up the beach ball.

"I didn't think we'd actually bring our customers here," Kaoru said after his brother.

"I know. I was really hoping to have a vacation here," I told them as I walked over to them and grabbed the beach ball from Hikaru.

"This really wasn't in our expectations," Hikaru grabbed the ball away from me as he spoke.

I simply pouted and tried to grab it back. Sadly, all it resulted was me falling to the ground and Kaoru helping me stand up.

"You club hosts are invited here for free, so please work diligently servicing our guests," Kyouya said to us as he continued writing in his book.

"And with customers around…" Hikaru started as Kaoru finished.

"…We can't let Haruhi wear a swimsuit."

"Everything is as planned. Who, in their right mind would let you fools see my cute daughter's swimsuit look?" Tamaki asked while he laid down on a chair.

"It's only because you want to see her in a swimsuit," I stated with a matter of fact tone.

And that's when Tamaki went off in his own world for twenty-five seconds before turning red. "Something like that! I can't hold the feeling in!"

"What's going on with Tamaki-kun?" One of the girls asked that soon approached us. The other two were a bit freaked as well. Hm, I'm guessing freaked isn't a proper term.

"Don't worry about him," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It's just his usual sickness," I explained to them as I drank some of Tamaki's tropical drink. "Oh, tastes like tropical punch!"

After that scenario, I ran off to find Haruhi and we simply walked down the beach together relaxing before our names were called out.

"Haru-chan! Suna-chan!" Hunny called us as he was near some cliffs with Takashi. "Let's 'hioshigari'!"

"You mean, 'shiohigari' (to dig up shells at the beach)," Haruhi said with a blank look after our sweat drops had disappeared. "Besides, I've never heard of being able to dig up shells around he-"

A red with a pink bunny face bucket filled with shells had stopped Haruhi from talking. I tugged at her shirt as I looked down and once she did, we freaked.

"What is all this?!" We both shouted.

I looked at Takashi as he looked at us but then turned away and began to climb up the small cliff.

"Takashi, wait up," I called out to him as I hopped over various sea critters that covered the sand.

He waited for me and once I was near, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him to see what was going on, on the other side. There, was Kyouya and his private police who loaded up the beach with all these critters.

"Mori-senpai. Setsuna-senpai. Our family's private police team wants to apologize for the earlier slight done to Hunny-senpai and to you, Setsuna-senpai, so I'm letting them do as they wish."

I simply sweat dropped at the amount of sea creatures that they kept on bringing in. In my opinion, that was a little too much. But then again, all these crabs would make an amazing dinner. If only they brought a small kiddy pool that had fish so we can fish.

"Wow! There's so many!" I heard Hunny shout.

"Tonight's side dishes are going to be splendid!" I heard Haruhi next.

I turned my head to look and that's when I decided it was time to go down the cliff. I slowly started my descent down the cliff and had to keep looking down to make sure that I wouldn't fall.

"Well, these two look happy, so all's well, right?" Tamaki said as he stood watching the two. By then, Takashi was on the ground so he helped me down.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. He nodded his head as a response.

"Senpai! Tonight's dinner is going to be huge!" Haruhi shouted as she waved her right arms towards our direction.

"I see, I see!" A fish background was now behind Tamaki as he blushed. "My precious girl!"

"Tonight's dinner is going to be a treat!" Haruhi was extremely happy with that as she continued shouting.

Not even soon after that, Tamaki walked over towards Haruhi and held a giant crab in front of her.

"What do you think, Haruhi? Do you like giant crabs?" Tamaki said as he looked at Haruhi.

I turned to look at Kyouya and immediately after he spoke, he turned around and began to write something. I simply shook my head and turned back to look at the scene before me.

"I do!" Haruhi smiled with a blush.

"So cute…" Tamaki also blushed after hearing her answer.

I was just looking at him when something caught my eye. Something was moving on the crab and I walked up towards Tamaki and that's when I saw the fuzzy little guy.

"A cen-ti-pede!" A group of our customers shouted. Behind them was a black background and the syllables appeared. Soon after they said that, most of the girls ran off in fright. Sadly enough, Hikaru and Kaoru ran off since they got freaked out while Hunny simply ran off for fun. Only Haruhi, Tamaki, and I stayed in place.

Looking at Tamaki, I really wanted to laugh so badly. Tears were falling from his eyes as he held the crab that the centipede was on. Haruhi just looked at the crab and picked off the centipede. She walked over to the rocks and simply threw it.

"Don't throw it!" I said to her as I walked over. "Poor little guy. Hopefully he's alright."

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru approached her as before I was able to.

"We'll step back and assume you're a kind, bug-loving girl…"Hikaru began.

"But can't you at least throw the bug away more gently?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't worry. It won't die from a throw like that," Haruhi told them.

"You never know. Poor little guy could have injured on of its legs," I told her as I stood besides Hikaru.

"You're not helping, Suna-chan."

And that's when all the girls started coming. "Haruhi-kun is so manly!"

"And he's gentle, too."

"He's so wonderful!"

I looked at the girls and immediately sweat dropped. So many hearts were fluttering around the place. The three first years then turned around and noticed the girls. I felt Hikaru grabbing my shirt and soon dragged me away from the horde of girls.

"Oh, well, whatever," Hikaru said with a blank face.

"Her reactions are really different from normal girls', huh," Kaoru said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I glared at them.

"Isn't there anything she's scared of?" Tamaki asked as he _still_ held the crab.

And then, a light bulb appeared on top of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Tono, tono!" Tamaki and I turned to look at the twins. "We just thought of an interesting game; wanna take part?" The two asked him. "It's called…'Who can find Haruhi's weakpoint?' game!"

"That's mean, Hikaru, Kaoru!" I pointed at them.

Tamaki also agreed with me, "What an ill-natured game."

"Yeah, I guess," Hikaru mocked. "A person will only show weakpoints to people they're close with."

And that caught his attention. "What are the rules?"

"Tamaki, you just sold your soul to the devil," I said while shaking my head.

The twins turned to face our direction and said, "That's the way to go!"

"The time limit is tomorrow sunset," Hikaru stated the rules while Kaoru finished.

"The first person to find out her weakpoint wins."

"Allow me to give the winner a prize," Kyouya suddenly appeared while his glasses gleam. He held up three pictures of Haruhi in middle school when her hair was long.

I held my chest, "Kyouya, don't sneak up on people!" I looked and said, "Oh, yeah that's gonna make them want to play for sure."

I was correct as I suddenly saw Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki freeze up when they saw the pictures.

"We want in, too!" Hunny spoke for himself and Takashi.

"Well then, all members are participating," Kyouya said while waving the pictures around and watching Tamaki follow them.

"I'm not participating," I told them as I crossed my hands over my chest.

"In that case," Kyouya then held up five copies of the pictures that Ami took. "You also need to find Setsuna-senpai's weakpoint."

"Where'd you get that?!" I said shocked.

"But Kyou-chan, how did you get those photos?" Hunny asked.

"Let's just say…I got them from a certain source for now," he smiled as he spoke.

'Evil, evil man,' I thought. I looked at the group and said, "Well, I'm out. Good luck trying to find out my weakpoint."

I left the group and walked over towards Haruhi to see whether she was alright after leaving her with the group of girls.

**And Thus…Let the Games Begin!!**

"Haruhi. Setsuna-senpai! Let's go look at the cave," Hikaru and Kaoru called out to us while we sat on the sand. Along with them were two girls.

"This place…is actually a haunted spot where even the locals don't dare to come to," Hikaru said as led our group inside.

"The cave doesn't show itself except for when the tide is out. Despite this, there have been many people who have drowned her, and apparently, their grudges drag people that pass by into the darkness," Kaoru said as he held his chin.

Hikaru was the one holding the flashlight, since he was leading, and the two girls that came with us were scared like hell.

"What's that?!" Hikaru suddenly shouted.

Some weird object with glowing eyes suddenly appeared. Its arms moved around and it had some weird "creepy" laugh. The two girls screamed and held onto each other as tears fell from their eyes. Suddenly, a hand moved and grabbed Haruhi's shoulder. We both went to look at the hand and I just sweat dropped.

"What is this?" Haruhi asked. "Some kind of fear trial?"

"More of a sad excuse of a fear trial," I said while moving some hair that covered my eyes.

We both turned and there, Hikaru was caught red handed. He held a wood like hand and was shocked.

"Aren't you scared of ghosts at all?" Kaoru asked as he held the full body ghost moving it up and down.

"Well, I've never actually seen one," Haruhi said.

"If I don't see it, it doesn't exist," I said to them.

**Ghost Scaring Strategy – Failed**

We walked out of cave and wanted to get some relax time when suddenly someone shouted our names.

"Haru-chan! Suna-chan! This way, this way!" Hunny shouted at us.

We walked towards his voice and there we found him.

"Umm…Is it okay to drive something like this on the beach?" Haruhi asked as we looked at the big vehicle, or is it a storage truck, that held the Ootori's Private Police, which Hunny currently stood in.

"I don't think so," I said uncertainly.

The police moved us and placed us inside with Hunny.

"Well then, everyone in the private police, please," Hunny said as he bowed in respect.

"Yes, sir!" They all saluted Hunny. And with that, the door closed.

It was pitch black inside. Normally, people who were afraid of the dark would start freaking, but I got used to the dark since I was five. I always read late at night without a flashlight. Surprisingly, I didn't get any bad eye sight but instead I can see pretty well in the dark.

"It's scary; it's dark; it's cramped in here!" Hunny shouted in fright.

"Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi said as she just looked at him.

"It's scary; it's dark; it's cramped in here!"

"Maybe we should open the door now since he is completely scared," I said while looking at my fellow senior.

"It's scary; it's dark; it's cramped in here!"

**Dark and Claustrophobic Strategy – Failed**

Now that that was over, we were able to calm Hunny down. We headed back to sit down on one of the tables but we were stopped. Takashi was now in front of us holding a large harpoon.

"This is…a harpoon, huh, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi said while looking at the harpoon.

**Cheap Pun?**

"Ah," his face turned blank.

"Can I borrow it?" I asked while looking at it too.

**Belonephobia Strategy – Failed **

The sky was now orange, thus indicating that night was upon us. I sat down on the sand playing with the tiny grains as they fell from my hand. I turned to look at Haruhi as she kept collecting sea critters, most likely to eat.

I heard three girls shouting Haruhi's name, calling her and saying something about the wind. I turned to look at the sun that was now setting. I loved to watch the sunset and loved to watch the stars slowly appear at night. There were hardly moments when I was able to see such a beautiful event like this, especially at the beach.

Shouts about pit vipers were heard. I turned to my right and sweat dropped. Hikaru and Kaoru were running from Tamaki who actually did hold a pail of pit vipers. But then, one of our customers came running at us.

"Tamaki-sama!" She stopped in front where I was at. I stood and walked over to the twins and Tamaki as she continued speaking. "Haruhi-kun is…"

My mind tuned out as I turned to look towards the cliff. There Haruhi was being pushed around by a guy while the other one held two girls. Tamaki immediately ran towards the cliff, soon after followed by Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hunny, Takashi, and Kyouya soon joined me as we looked up at the cliff. And that's when it happened. My mind went blank; my body was shaking; and tears were already pouring.

"HARUHI!!!" I shouted in fright as tears rapidly fell as I watched her fall into the ocean.


	26. Fears and a Surprise

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Everyone else belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Fears and a Surprise

It felt like everything was going extremely slow as she fell. I was now sobbing uncontrollably and that's when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I recognized those arms instantly and I wrapped my arms around Takashi as I continued to cry.

"Mori-senpai, there is a car ready for Setsuna-senpai," Kyouya solemnly said he looked at our direction.

I don't know whether Takashi said something or not. All I knew was that Takashi lifted me up bridal style and walked extremely fast towards where Kyouya said that car was at. Once we arrived at the car, the driver opened the door and Takashi placed me inside. Tears kept falling from my eyes and I didn't want to let go of Takashi.

"I'll be there soon. Don't worry, everything will be fine," Takashi told me as he wiped the ongoing tears that kept falling.

I nodded my head. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek before closing the door. Then, the car began to move. I couldn't stop the tears as they continued falling from my eyes. I just went through one of my greatest fears: losing someone I love. Haruhi is just like a little sister to me and to see her fall in to the bottom abyss of the sea made my fear appeared.

I walked in to the villa as I wiped the ongoing tears off my face. I couldn't hold it in any longer; I ran towards my room and need to vent myself somehow. Once in, I slammed the door, not even bothering to lock it, and ran towards the bed. I grabbed the pillow and sobbed into it. My mind kept thinking whether something bad had happened to her. There was even a point when I thought she had drowned. It wasn't long 'til I cried myself to sleep.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for, but someone called my name out and woke me up. I rubbed my dry tears away from my eyes and looked at who it was. My eyes widened as I saw who it was and I immediately engulfed Haruhi in a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I told her as I looked straight into her eyes as I felt the tears come down again. "For a moment I thought I lost you! Don't scare me to death again!" I hugged her one last time.

"Suna-chan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through one of your fears. It's all okay now. It's okay," Haruhi hugged me tighter.

I was glad that she knew why I had panicked and was scared. I remember the day when we told each other what we feared and we promised to each other that we would take care of one another if we confronted our fears.

We were hugging for a few minutes when I started calming down. I wiped the last of my tears and smiled at Haruhi. She smiled back at me and that's when I noticed her outfit. It was a pink dress.

"What's the occasion?" I asked as I pointed at her outfit while I sniffled.

She grabbed some of her dress and while observing it she said, "Otou-san most likely repacked my suitcase."

I laughed at the statement. My mood suddenly changed and I'm glad that I did.

"I think dinner is about to start soon. You should change out of your swimsuit, Suna-chan," Haruhi said as she stood up from my bed.

"Ah, okay. I'll see you later then," I got up from the bed and walked towards my duffle bag. Haruhi waved and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

I zipped the bag and dug out some clothes. I found a thin teal tank top and some black cotton short shorts for pajamas. I tried to find something else but that was the only thing that I had found besides that was a green mini skirt and a black tank top.

"I had to let Fuka pack my duffle bag. Damn brat!" I cursed her since I had no other option of clothing.

Grabbing the skirt, black tank top, and black undergarments, I went to the bathroom and immediately changed. I left my swimsuit and white muscle tee there, deciding to grab it after dinner, and changed into the clothes that I brought with me. I looked at the mirror that was in front of me and saw that my eyes were a bit puffy and red. I grabbed a small hand towel and wet it, placing it over my eyes for a few minutes to relax them and go back to normal. After a minute, it was fine.

Walking out of the bathroom, I felt weird. I had no shorts to go under the skirt so I had to be extremely careful. After slipping on my black flip flops and placed my hair in small pig tails, I was now out the door and walking towards the dining room. Hopefully, I don't get lost. I made a turn at a corner and that's when I heard noise.

"Good job, Haruhi-papa!" That sounded like Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!" That was Hunny.

Opening the door, I popped my head in to see everyone, except Tamaki, around Haruhi. I blinked in wonderment as they kept on staring at her.

"Ah, Suna-chan!" Hunny called me out as soon as he saw me.

'Damn I was seen!'

Hunny ran towards me and pulled me away from the door. And there I stood for everyone to see and I took notice that they too changed. Kyouya was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt that had a collar and black jeans. Takashi was wearing black jeans with a purple shirt that had a vertical red stripe going down on the right of his chest with a horizontal red stripe on his left sleeve and across his left chest and over the vertical stripe.

Hunny wore blue jean shorts and a while sleeveless shirt with a hoodie. Hikaru wore khaki colored jeans with a black sleeveless shirt that was under a light blue sleeveless shirt. Kaoru also wore khaki colored jeans with an orange sleeveless shirt that had jagged edges with a black collar. I couldn't really tell what Tamaki was wearing, but I did was able to tell that he had blue jeans and a black and red shirt with a white dress shirt that was open.

All eyes were on me now. It felt weird since I had now developed a background of stars and all. I sweat dropped.

"Wow, Setsuna-senpai, we didn't know that you owned something like that!" Hikaru said as he looked directly at me.

"That looks really good on you," Kaoru said next.

"Suna-chan, you're so cute, too!" Hunny said next.

"Ah," Takashi said.

After that small ordeal, it was now time for dinner. The mood was extremely quiet for some unknown reason. Well, I really didn't know why since I wasn't there at the beach. It was especially awkward between Haruhi and Tamaki. I sat next to Kyouya, who sat next to Kaoru, who sat next to Hikaru. Across from me were Takashi, then Hunny, then Haruhi and lastly Tamaki.

"The mood is kind of…dead here," Hikaru finally broke the quite.

"It's kind of tense, too," Kaoru said next.

I looked at Hunny as he tried to lighten the mood, "Let's eat, Haru-chan. The crabs we got today should be delicious." He and Takashi held up the crabs to show her.

Now it's time to eat! Well, even while we ate, it was still a bit awkward. Haruhi cracked her crab leg like nothing. It even scared Tamaki. She opened her mouth widely and took a bite.

I got my own crab leg and cracked it open. I took a bite and it had to be one of the best crabs that I ate.

"This crab is delicious…" Tamaki kept on freaking out as she kept on throwing empty shells. "…something like that."

I looked at Tamaki as he attempted to grab a piece of his own crab, but again he got scared because of Haruhi throwing an empty crab leg.

As time went on, we kept on eating our delicious meal. I took another bite of crab meat when I noticed her large pile of empty crab legs.

"Don't you think you're eating too much?" Tamaki asked as he first looked at the pile of empty legs and then towards Haruhi.

"Hmm? I thought you weren't going to talk to me?" Haruhi said as she cracked another leg. Something then hit Tamaki right on his chin. I wonder what that could have been.

"S-So not cute!" He said.

Haruhi just ignored him and kept on eating. I sweat dropped at the sight. Then Tamaki slammed his hand with his napkin on the table.

"All right, I get it. You're not going to reflect upon what you did. That's it; I'm sleeping. Kyouya, take me to my room." With that, Tamaki walked out.

Kyouya wiped his mouth as he said, "All right. Please excuse me." He then got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

I looked at the two walking away before turning to look at Haruhi. She was about to crack another leg when she stopped.

"Maybe I should go learn some karate or something," She said as soon as they were gone.

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "So that is on your mind?"

"Yet, that's your train of thought?" Hikaru said.

"We won't stop you from learning or anything…" Kaoru said next.

"…But that's the issue here…" They said together.

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned what they said.

"Frankly, I also want you to reflect upon your reckless acts like today's," Hikaru said looking straight at Haruhi.

"Why? I didn't give you two any trouble."

The twins just looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's wrong, Haru-chan," Hunny said next. "Say sorry to everyone, okay? You should say sorry to Tama-chan for making him worry, okay?"

"You were all worried about me?"

"Gosh…" Hunny sweat dropped.

"This girl's…" The twins said next.

"I see…I'm sorry…" And that's when everyone stood up and hugged Haruhi. Well Takashi still had his crab and was eating it, but he was smiling.

"Aww, you cute little animal…" Hikaru said as he, Kaoru, and Hunny hugged and rubbed their heads against Haruhi's.

"We'll forgive you because you're so cute," Kaoru said next.

**Tight Group Hug**

I smiled while looking at Haruhi, but got worried when her face turned a bit blue.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" I asked as I faced her.

"What's wrong?" The twins asked.

"My stomach feels bad…" She managed to say.

"You ate too much crab," Hikaru said.

"Haru-chan, hang in there!" Hunny said to her.

"Come on, go to the toilet already," Kaoru said next.

With that, Haruhi ran off to find a bathroom. I shook my head at the girl for eating too much. Oh well.

"Well guys, time to clean up this mess," I said to them while I went to pick up a plate filled with empty crabs.

"Do we have to?" Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

"Yes, now come on. The faster we do this, the faster we relax." I held two plates in my hands and walked towards the door that led to the kitchen. I used my body to open it and then I walked in. Luckily, the trash can was near so I dumped the empty shells. I placed the plates on the sink and turned the water to wash my hands. Once I thought it was clean, I turned it off and headed towards the door.

"Setsuna-senpai," I turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru calling me. Next to them was Hunny and Takashi.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling better now?" Hunny asked me.

I nodded my head and said, "I'm fine now. What happened to those guys?"

The twins smiled proudly while saying, "We beat them up!"

"And Kyou-chan got their identification so they're in trouble," Hunny smiled.

I sweat dropped at their answer. "I'm gonna go to room now." I walked towards the door, but that's when I heard a crash of thunder. Immediately, I froze.

'Haruhi is scared of thunder. Where is she? I hope she is alright,' I thought before leaving the room. I opened the door and there stood Kyouya.

"Are you feeling better, Setsuna-senpai?" Kyouya asked me as he pulled my arm and sat me down.

I was surprised by his actions because right now I really wanted to go find Haruhi.

"I'm fine," I stated. "What happened to the girls?"

"They are staying at a hotel for the night and are leaving tomorrow. Also we had to give them complementary bouquets for what happened."

"Oh, I see."

By now, the thunder was gone and that's when Kyouya said, "We should go and check on Tamaki and Haruhi."

"Eh? They were together right now?" The twins asked.

And so we walked to find the two.

"Was it really okay…" Hikaru spoke as we walked towards Kyouya's room.

"…To let them be alone?" Kaoru asked.

"This is Tamaki we're talking about. What kind of mistake do you expect him to make?" Kyouya stated as we approached the door.

"Tono! We're coming in," they said in unison.

We looked and immediately I was in shock. Haruhi had a cloth wrapped around her eyes and she was on the floor. Tamaki was right in front of her while saying, "See? If you put a blindfold on, you won't see it. And if you put on ear plugs for the noise–"

"Ah it's true!" Haruhi said happily.

"This guy is the worst!" Hikaru said with a somewhat joking but mean tone.

"What kind of play is this?" Kaoru said.

"Tamaki, back away from Haruhi," I said while glaring.

"No! It's not like that!!!"

I yawned and raised my arms up to stretch, "I think I'm going to bed now. Good night and please try not to kill Tamaki."

"Night," I heard them say before walking off.

I headed towards my room and went inside. I closed the door and began taking off my clothes. I took off the tank top and folded it on my bed. Then I shimmied myself out of the skirt and folded it as well. I grabbed my pajamas and got dressed in them. I went to the bathroom and did my business. After I brushed my teeth, I grabbed my swimsuit and placed all that back into the duffle bag.

Jumping onto my bed, I began to remove the covers so that I could sleep. But that's when I completely stopped. Right in front of me was my other fear. So I did what I would have naturally done. I screamed.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" I jumped away from my bed and totally began freaking out.

"Setsuna!" I heard my door open and saw my savior. Takashi came running in and saw me totally flustered. Somehow, the door closed on its own.

"Takashi!" I ran towards him and hid behind him while gripping his arm tightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he turned to look at me with a worried face.

I pointed towards my bed and only said one word, "S-Spider."

He simply blinked but turned towards my bed and went to go look for the spider. I slowly followed him, seeing what he was planning on doing. He moved my covers by tossing them to the ground and that's when he found the spider.

I freaked as soon as I saw him grab it. I had to jump onto the bed as he walked towards my bathroom to do who knows what to the creature. I heard a flush and then the water faucet being turned on and off.

Takashi walked out of my bathroom and headed towards me. Immediately once he was in front of me, I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done," I told him before pulling away.

"You're scared of spiders," He simply said.

I nodded my head, "And losing the people I love."

He nodded his head remembering this. But then he stopped and his face turned red. I was confused as to why. I mean, my hair is a mess thanks to the whole spider ordeal and my shirt got all wrinkly. What's there to blush about?

"Takashi, are you alright. Your face is red," I went to touch his forehead.

He nodded his head and I got off him. Sadly I didn't see the sheets when I was getting off him so I ended up tripping.

"Setsuna!" Takashi grabbed onto me and fell with me.

We landed on the ground; I hit my head upon landing, but the pain went away after I rubbed it.

"Are you okay, Takashi?" I lifted my self up and then opened my eyes, but immediately I blushed.

A breath away from me was Takashi. He opened his eyes and was taken back. A blush appeared on his face as well. I didn't know what to do.

Without thinking, I slowly moved my face closer his. I stopped when I hesitated though. What if he didn't like me? I slowly pulled back but I got my answer once his lips pressed against mine.

I froze in shock, but nonetheless I kissed him back. I know, normally you see fireworks when you kiss your dream guy. Well I had that and there was heat. A heat that I have never in my life felt. About ten seconds later, we pulled back.

We were both shocked at what we did. Takashi then got up from the floor and helped me up as well. My face was blushing like crazy right now and so was his.

"We should go to bed now since we're leaving tomorrow," I said to him.

"Yeah," He said.

I began grabbing the covers that were thrown to the ground. He helped me gather them and placed them properly on my bed. I looked at him as the moonlight hit him. He was handsome and I still couldn't believe what just happened. We finished our task and soon I walked him to my door.

"Good night, Takashi," I said to him as a blush appeared on my face.

Without hesitation, we both leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on each others lips.

"Good night, Setsuna," Takashi smiled before leaving.

After I closed my door, I ran towards my bed and quietly squealed in delight. I was finally able to kiss the man of my dreams all thanks to a spider. Don't get me wrong though, I'm still scared of them.

The next morning we were all gather at the entrance. I stood next to Takashi and kept stealing small glances. He too did the same. The limo had finally arrived and now it was time to go.

"Be careful, Haruhi," Hikaru said as he stood next to the limo door.

"Apparently, our lord has some SM fetishes," Kaoru said right after.

"Gross," I said aloud as I walked next to Takashi and Hunny with Kyouya in front of us.

"I said, it's not like that!" Tamaki shouted.

"I see; so that's SM? He made me do stuff without me knowing it," Haruhi said and then raised the window up.

I sat next to Takashi and Hunny, while Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru sat across from us. Haruhi sat next to two empty seats. Well one was supposed to be for Tamaki.

"No! I was doing it for your sake!"

"Drive," Kyouya simply said. And then we were off.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind! Wait!!!"


	27. The Rise of the Rival

**Hello everyone!! So I have been trying to upload this chapter since Saturday, but for some odd reason it wasn't letting me upload. But now it was able to! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, added to their story alerts, favorites, etc. Well, all I can say is that I hope you all enjoy the next two chapters!! **

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. Every other character belongs to me! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Rise of the Rival

One week. Well almost a full week since Takashi and I shared our first small kiss. Kisses should be the proper term since we only kissed twice. Right now I was on my way to the Third Music Room since afternoon classes got canceled. Why, you might ask.

Apparently Ouran is holding a campus-wide exhibition event for the cultural clubs during the next two days. This also includes other groups and choirs from other schools to come. I guess this is a big annual event or something like that. Luckily for me, this isn't mandatory so I'm just gonna go and relax and hopefully take a nap.

I now stood in front of the door that was going to be my sanctuary for sleep. I opened it and stepped in, but sadly, I wasn't the only one there.

"Ah, Setsuna-senpai!" Hikaru and Kaori waved at me once I laid a foot into the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed as what looked like Squires from back in the day when there were knights. The two wore brown pants that had some white at the hem and white long socks and brown shoes. Their top was white with light blue strips and a long chest piece – or so I think that's what's it called – that was the same blue with yellow, making it look like a window. On their heads was a large blue hat that had a giant white feather. They both held fencing swords.

"I'm guessing we have a theme today," I said to them while I walked over.

"Yup! We have your dress ready –" They began before I interrupted them.

"Don't you remember that I get to pick my own outfit for a theme? I remember you promising me that when I was forced into on of Yuzuha-san's bathing suits. And at our last theme, which Super Smash Bros. Brawl, I was given a costume. So that means, I get to chose what I wear today," I grinned with triumph after explaining to them.

"No fair!" They stuck their tongues out at me.

I laughed, "Alright boys, now what's our theme and lead me to the costumes."

We walked towards the dressing room where all the costumes were at.

"The theme today is Knights and Squires," Hikaru said as he opened the door.

"Everyone, besides Haruhi, is already getting into their costumes," Kaoru told me as he grabbed my hand and led me to a box where the clothes are at.

"Where is Haruhi?" I asked.

"Buying instant coffee," They said simultaneously.

I sweat dropped. They had to become addicted to instant coffee. Then again, I'm a bit addicted to it myself.

"So, Setsuna-senpai, what are you going to dress up as?" Kaoru asked.

I placed a hand on my chin and said, "Maybe I can be Robin Hood or dress up like a knight. Like Joan of Arc or something."

"We're out of Knight costumes, but we do have some costume pieces that can be turned into a Robin Hood costume," Hikaru said while pulling out some green leggings.

"Sweet!"

We dug around the box and managed to find my costume. I was pushed into the dressing room and was told to hurry since we were opening in about two minutes. I began to take off my blazer, blouse, and shorts leaving me only in my undergarments. The first thing I placed on was the green leggings. It was an easy task and I then placed on a white long sleeved shirt that went past my butt. On top of that I placed a brown leather vest that had to be tied, like a corset but in the front. It was a bit tight across my chest but it was fine. Around my waist was a black belt. All that was left was to do was place on my brown boots and I was good.

After putting on my green hat that had a feather and my hair into a small pony tail – which surprised me that I was able to, I walked out of the dressing room and into the main room only to find Tamaki talking to two girls, one with short brown hair and grey-blue like eyes and the other one –who was taller- with a lighter shade of long brown hair and grey eyes, both which had long burgundy school skirts, a sailor top, and white long socks with white heels.

Tamaki's suit of armor was white and red white a long white cape. Hunny's suit of armor was pink and purple. In his hands was Usa-chan. Kyouya's suit of armor was silver and had what looked like a purple skirt behind his waist. Takashi's armor was a darker silver and dark blue.

I walked over to the others and was about to ask something when another girl with really short hair and was taller than the others showed up. She wore the same uniform as the other two already. But the thing that really surprised me the most was that she had her arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

I just blinked as she said some phrases. A bit random too.

"We shall fight together…" She whirled Haruhi, "…and we shall perish together if we are not allowed to live." By now she was on her knees as held Haruhi's hand. "Even if my life ends, I swear to never leave your side for eternity."

And that's when it happened, she kissed Haruhi's hand.

We all stared at her as our background changed into a midnight blue with yellow stars. Takashi and Kyouya had a blank look on their faces. Hikaru and Kaoru looked shocked. Hunny had a small blush on his face and looked a bit amazed as his pink flowers floated around him. Tamaki on the other hand was shocked as a sweat drop was placed over his left eye and purple lines were over his right.

"Wha-wha" Was the only thing he was able to mutter out.

"Benibara-sama, you're late," the short haired girl said as she and the other walked over to the one who hand Haruhi.

"You problematic person…And where did you pick up such a charming lady?" The other asked.

The tall one stood up and said, "Ah, just out there. I could tell immediately, even if she was wearing man's clothes." She twirled Haruhi and brought her down so she could look straight into her eyes, "Behold, her lucid maiden eyes!"

"Excuse me…"Haruhi said as purple lines also now surrounded her eyes.

Now the other two were caressing Haruhi.

"My, her skin is so beautiful," Short hair said while rubbing Haruhi's arm.

The long haired one then said while rubbing Haruhi's leg with her face, "Really…she is great material that can be sharpened into something brilliant."

I was a bit freaked out at what they were doing to Haruhi. I mean sure they are giving her nice compliments and all, but they don't have to be that touchy-feely.

Apparently Tamaki also seemed to agree with me as he now ran towards the group, "Hold it! Don't be touching my Haruhi without my permission!"

He reached out to grab her but was punched away by the tall one, who had a stress mark on her head.

"Don't touch her, you snob!"

'Hey! No one is allowed to punch Tamaki. Except me, of course!' I thought in my head as I looked at the girl.

"She punched me! She's so violent!" Tamaki cried as he backed away.

Out of no where, I was now holding a giant cherry lollipop in my hand. I looked towards my right and there I saw that everyone else was holding something. Takashi had Tamaki's bear; Kyouya held an ice cream cone; Hunny was holding Usa-chan; Hikaru held our country's flag; and Kaoru held two balloons. Not knowing what to do with it, I just started licking it.

"Tama-chan, be strong," Hunny encouraged him.

"They are even more inferior than rumors say…a group of randomly selected light-minded fiends with little history," The tall one said as she and the other two girls stood in front of our group.

"That uniform…" Kyouya began as he fixed his glasses, "you girls are from Lobelia Girls' Academy, right?"

"Indeed."

And then, their uniforms were thrown in the air.

A purple light now shined down upon the tall girl as she stood up while singing, now clad in a purple coat, white pants, and a purple hat, "Lobelia~"

On my left a blue light appeared, which shined down on the girl with long hair who now wore a blue dress, "Lobelia~"

Lastly on my right, a pink light shined down on the short haired girl who now wore a pink dress, "Lobelia~!!!"

"St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, high school junior, Amakusa Benio," Benio said while removing the hat and had a white lily that she held with her mouth.

**a.k.a. The Lady of the Red Rose**

"Lobelia~" The three sang as they lifted their lilies up towards the sky as a yellow light shined down on them.

"High school junior, Maihara Chizuru," the one with long hair and the blue dress introduced herself.

**a.k.a. The Lady of the Lily**

"Lobelia~" They sang once more with their right knee popped out like a dancers.

"High school freshman, Tsuwabuki Hinako," The short haired girl with the pink dress introduced herself.

**a.k.a. The Lady of the Daisy**

"Lobelia~!!!"

"We are the White Lily Society of St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, also known as…" Benio began before she threw her hat. As the hat flew, their clubs name finally appeared in bright lights.

"Zuka Club!" The three shouted as they now wore theses strange outfits with large feathers behind them.

"This is just too much, man," I said to myself as I sweat dropped.

Behind us was now a purple background. We just stared at them the entire time without making a move.

**The Host Club**

A white light appeared behind the Zuka Club.

**The Zuka Club**

I turned to look at Tamaki as he was now completely white. For some odd reason, I heard some random beeping going on in the background and decided to look up. Another sweat drop appeared as a pink arrow was pointing down at us with our club name and a purple one was over the Zuka Club with their club name.

"Z-Zuka Club?" The pale faced Tamaki spoke before falling to the ground.

By now, the twins were dying of laughter. They were laughing so hard that tears were falling from their eyes and they had to hold their sides.

"Awesome naming sense!!!" Hikaru said as he kept laughing. "Zuka Club, man! Damn, my stomach hurts!"

"Zuka Club is the best!" Kaoru pounded on the floor before getting up. "They went through the trouble of hiding costumes under their uniforms!"

That's when the one voice I really didn't feel like hearing at the moment suddenly appeared.

"You cannot underestimate the Zuka Club!"

Now the twins stopped laughing.

"Oh-hohoho!"

**High-power Motor**

"Oh-hohohoho…I may not know instant coffee, but leave it to me to be moe about girls' schools," Renge spoke as she appeared before us with her damn lift.

An umbrella was over her while she was wearing a kimono and had a cup of instant coffee with her. She took a sip of her cup before making a face showing that she didn't like it. She wiped her mouth before speaking while throwing a plate that held her cup and napkin to the ground.

"St. Lobelia Girls' Academy: the garden of maidens. Within the school, the Zuka Club are a gathering of maiden whom are amongst the strongest advocates of women supremacy. A society that prides itself for its thirty-year history, it is a society of maidens, by maidens, and for maidens.

"Activities of the Zuka Club include the maiden tea party, the maiden discussion…And above all, the musical show presented by the top members of the society," Renge finally finished explaining about the club.

"Jeez, talk about obsession," I muttered to the twins. They nodded their heads as a form of agreeing.

"Renge-kun, you cover a wide field of knowledge," Kyouya said now that he was back into his uniform.

"This is nothing more than an admiration from my part. The fact that there are no guys around spells utter failure for me," Renge said before finally disappearing.

"A maiden's beauty," Chizuru began, "It is a pure energy that rivals exterior looks, power, and lust."

"'Because we're women', 'We're just women'…We are tried of this oppressive discrimination of women by men," Hinako said next.

"Our pride…A mutual relationship from the depths of our souls because of our common gender and resolve. For example…" Benio began before finishing as she now held Chizuru and Hinako in her arms, "It could even be a love relationship."

"Oh, you Benio," Chizuru said.

"Benibara-sama…" Hinako said next.

We were all now back in our uniforms – I have no idea how that happened, it did though – and all doing something: Hikaru was playing some video game; Hunny was watching him; Kaoru looked through the instant coffee; I was going through my iPod with one ear bud in my left ear; Kyouya was reading a book; and Takashi was swinging his sword around.

"Ah, I'm tried of laughing," Kaoru said as he lifted a can of instant coffee.

Hikaru then spoke without looking away from his game, "Actually, just go home."

"Oh my, oh my. Are you all like speechless before our noble love?" Hinako asked as she began to laugh like if they won or something.

"What is she talking about?"

"Don't know, Hikaru. Don't know," I said to him as I picked to listen to Hollywood Undead.

"Ah, I haven't drank this one before. It's a new one," Kaoru exclaimed picking one from the bag.

"Stop making fun of them, Hinagiku. They are very troubled because their best host techniques don't work on us," Chizuru said as she took the fake mustache off of Benio's face.

"However, it was worthwhile to have come peeked at this notorious Ouran Host Club after our show," Benio said.

"We're notorious?" Hunny asked while looking at Takashi's direction.

"Who knows," Takashi responded.

"Just ignore them, Hunny," I said as I bobbed my head to the music.

"I can't believe they've got such a helpless female student involved in their activities," Benio said as she now looked at Haruhi.

"Huh?" was Haruhi's response.

"Wow, I can't believe that they weren't able to tell that there was a female right in their faces," I mocked as I stood up from my seat stretching my arms. "You guys should probably get your eyes fixed or something."

"What!? Another female?!" Benio exclaimed as she now looked towards my direction.

"Wow what a beautiful figure she has under those clothes," Chizuru said as she suddenly appeared before me.

"She has such beautiful long legs that are nicely shaped," Hinako said as she ran her hands down my legs.

I squirmed when I felt them touching my body. Luckily for me, I was pulled back to my seat thanks to Kaoru.

It now looked like Benio was irritated as she said, "I don't care if your president is a half or not, but to use flashy looks to create a fictitious love and fool the pure heart of maidens is complete discrimination against females. To call this a club activity and use it for your own greed and profit is totally inexcusable!

"I swear that I will abolish the Ouran Host Club at once!"

"Hail Zuka Club!" The three shouted while they now wore orange army suits and had a flag behind them that said women.

"I see. I understand your intention, but could we continue this another time?" Kyouya said while looking directly at Benio.

Benio returned the look and said, "Are you saying you will not face us?"

"No…but our president is still in culture shock," Kyouya said directing towards Tamaki who was currently passed out.

"Umm, Tama-chan is sleepy man right now," Hunny explained to them.

"Get him up!" Benio was now pissed.

"Umm, I made coffee; would you like some?" Haruhi asked politely as she held a tray of drinks.

"Thank you! How nice of you!" Benio over exaggerated herself just for a cup of coffee.

"You're like a jewel in a dunghill," Chizuru said.

"The coffee made by you, fair maiden, has such lovely fragrance," Benio said.

"It's just instant coffee," I said to them as I ate a cookie that I had found.

"Then, let's have a tea party amongst the five of us," Hinako said next.

I heard movement and I moved my head to look. I saw Tamaki getting up and now began to run towards our direction.

"You guys are wrong! What productivity is there in a love between two women?! Why do you think God made Adam and Eve-" Tamaki barely finished before slipping on a random banana peel and sadly placing his finger in a _hot_ cup of instant coffee.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot-" Tamaki shouted while waving his finger around before Hunny showed up and blew air at it.

I walked back towards the others while Haruhi walked over Tamaki.

"I'm getting hungry," I stated as I sat down on the couch. I just watched Haruhi bandage Tamaki and that's when I noticed a light blush on his cheek. Hmm, this is rather interesting.

That's when something was placed in front of me. It was another giant lollipop that was a cherry flavored. I looked at who gave it to me and saw that it was Takashi.

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you!"

He smiled back at me.

"Looks like it's not even worth a talk," I heard Benio say. I turned to look and the next thing she did shocked me. She grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her up. "Now that we know the state of matters, we cannot leave the fair maidens in a club like this."

Their including me in this now!?

"We shall process their admission papers to Lobelia immediately and bring them to the Zuka Club."

WHAT!?

"P-Please…wait. I'm sure there are a lot of misunderstandings, like saying Tamaki-senpai is a half…" Haruhi began.

"Tama-chan is a half! He's half-French, half-Japanese!" Hunny explained with a smile and flowers. In the back, Tamaki just rubbed the back of his head.

I looked at Haruhi as a sweat drop appeared.

"Well, I don't think it's right to make false charges and say the Host Club has little history and stuff…"

"Well, we don't have any history," Hikaru said. "This is only our second year."

Haruhi's face faltered.

"The club was established when tono entered high school," Kaoru said.

"Well, I think it's going over the line to say that the club is in for our own greed and profit. It's not like we're getting money from our customers-"

"Actually, it's a point system." A dark blue background with clouds of despair fell over Haruhi as Kyouya explained, "On our club homepage's net auction, customers can redeem their points for credit toward their items."

A little ghost Haruhi flew next to me as I looked at her.

"Ah, look Haruhi. The mechanical pencil that you used has been auctioned off for 30,000 yen ($300). Aren't you glad?"

"Wh- That was the one I thought lost! This is the first time I've heard of all this! I didn't know we're getting money for this!" Haruhi shouted with an anger mark over her head.

"You think we're doing this as a volunteer service? Well, if you subtract all the funds used on event planning, clothing, foods and drinks, our profit margin is actually quite minimal," Kyouya explained while Haruhi had purple lines falling under and above her eyes. But she snapped back up.

"That's no reason for you to sell my belongings! You thieves!" Haruhi shouted with fangs.

"We're not thieves! It was on the ground!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

'Of course, they would be the main suspects since they are in her class,' I thought before licking my lollipop.

Haruhi turned to look at them. At first they were standing behind her, but they suddenly moved back to the couch in front of me looking innocent as Kaoru drank instant coffee and Hikaru looked calm.

And then, Tamaki began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi!" He was now in front of Haruhi and held her face while she looked away a bit annoyed. "It's not like we were hiding this! Here, I'll give you my mechanical pencil. Look, it's the one with a bear."

"I don't want that kind of thing," Haruhi simply said.

"Then, I'll tell you all about my birth, along with the magnificent memories of my seventeen years!"

"Actually, that's the most irrelevant information that was new to me today."

Tamaki was now in shock. "Ir-rele-vant?"

He ran off to his wall of depression, drawing on the floor with his finger. Hunny was next to him.

"Poor girl..." Chizuru began, "You're in shock because of all the lies, right?"

"Hey, leave those people and come join us," Hinako said next.

"Well, wait, Hinagiku. The fair maiden is disturbed right now. We shall ask her again tomorrow. We look forward to a good response from you," Benio placed her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Well then, adieu!"

They pirouetted their way out of the room while laughing. Finally.

I was standing next to Takashi, still licking my lollipop when I felt something…bad looming over us. Haruhi, who was facing the door, suddenly turned to look at us. Let me tell you, we all got scared.

"I, too, shall excuse myself for today."

With that, she left. And that's when Tamaki cried.

"Why did we have to tell her the truth and add oil to the fire?" Tamaki shouted.

"The truth is the truth," Kyouya said.

"Selling her pencil must've been bad," Hunny said.

"It could have been a memento from her mother," Kaoru said next while holding his chin in a thinking matter.

"Actually, I think it's just an extra from the electronics store," Hikaru stated.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted by Tamaki who now stood in front of the window.

"My humble servants, just think about it. While Haruhi is basically indifferent about it, if we had to say, she actually has a preference for male clothing. Besides, back when she joined the Host Club, she said this, didn't she?"

I was a bit confused as to what he was saying since I wasn't here when she had joined the club.

"Why did we not notice all this time? Maybe she…might be more fitted to be…in the Zuka Club than the Host Club…"

That's when we all turned blue and besides us the words "He's got a point!" appeared.

"And perfect for girls' school," Kaoru said.

"Haru-chan's going to transfer!" Hunny cried.

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru said with a sweat drop.

"With Haruhi's head, Lobelia's scholarship exam should be a piece of cake!" Kaoru stated next.

"And Lobelia is likely to pay off her eight million yen debt for her," Kyouya said. Leave it to him to worry about the money.

"Calm down! Calm down, my humble servants! Listen to what I have to say! I have a secret plan!"

"Am I included in this plan, Tamaki?" I asked him while I held the lollipop out in front of me.

"Of course, Setsuna-senpai! We don't want you to transfer out!" Tamaki stated as he ran up to me and held my hands.

"Tono, she can't transfer out," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Why not?" Hunny asked.

"Because okaa-san is paying for her tuition," Hikaru said.

"If she was to transfer out, her otou-san would have to pay for the tuition," Kaoru said next.

"Besides, I like it here," I smiled at them all.

"Setsuna-senpai, you're so cute!" Tamaki suddenly shouted and glomped me before the twirling began.

"Ta-Tamaki! Can't breathe!" I shouted as he kept spinning.

Luckily, my savior appeared and lifted me up and away from Tamaki.

"Thanks, Takashi," I smiled at him as a blush appeared on my cheeks since he held me close.

"Ah," He blushed as well.

I turned away and that's when I realized something. "Did you guys take any of my stuff to sell on this so called auction page?"

"Nope. You're much harder to take from," the twins simply stated.

I sweat dropped. It soon faded away and I turned to ask Tamaki, "Well what is it that you need me to do in this plan of yours, Tamaki?"

After hearing Tamaki explain the whole plan to us, the only thing in my mind that I was only able to think was how funny this was going to turn out.


	28. Big 'Extra' Strategy!

**Next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. Every other character belongs to me!

* * *

**

Chapter 28: "Big 'Extra' Strategy!"

It was game time today. I was currently dressed in my usual Ouran uniform but today I decided to wear some black skinny leg jeans with my blazer open and shirt unbuttoned leaving people to see the black tank top that I had under, and a pair of black flats. Since I was heading to school, Fuka was besides me, reading a book that was assigned for her class.

"Hey Fuka," I called out to her.

"Yeah," She responded.

"We should go to Harajuku this weekend. I've been wanting to buy some combat boots for a while and I heard that they sell some there for cheap. Wanna go?"

"Hmm, maybe I can. It depends if I finish my homework and all."

I nodded my head as a response and simply went back to listening to music. In about eight minutes, we finally made it to Ouran and went our separate ways. I barely stepped into the hallway that led to my classroom when I suddenly felt a vibration in my jean pocket. I pulled out my cell phone and noticed that I received a text from Hikaru.

"Come to the Third Music Room," I read the text as my feet led my body to the room.

I made it to the club room in about five minutes and walked in only to find that it was empty. I simply sighed and headed towards one of the tables and took a seat on the chair that was there. Not knowing when Hikaru and Kaoru were going to show up, I pulled out one of my notebooks and began sketching. But right when my pencil touched the blank page, the doors were burst wide open revealing Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Takashi, Tamaki, and lastly Kyouya.

"Good morning!" I smiled brightly as the group approached me.

A chorus of good mornings was heard and now we began our last minute meeting for today's plan.

"Alright, my loyal subjects, today is the day that 'Big "Extra" Strategy' will be executed! Hikaru, Kaoru, are the outfits prepared?" Tamaki asked as he looked towards the Twins.

"Yup, we have everything ready," Kaoru started.

"From shoes to hair, we have everything set," Hikaru finished the confirmation.

"So this is really going to happen?" I asked as I removed a stray hair that fell over my face.

"Yes, for we must keep my precious daughter!" Tamaki said as he stood from his chair.

With that said, our meeting was now adjourned. Hunny, Takashi, and I were now heading towards our classroom for our morning classes with me in the middle of them. I felt my right hand brush against the hand of the person to my right. Without moving my head, I looked at Takashi as a blush slowly began to form on his cheeks. He too brushed his left hand against mine. At the moment, I decided to be a bit bold and using my right index finger, I brushed his hand soft and slow movement. In return, he did the same.

I really wanted to grab his hand then and there, but I couldn't for the fact that we had customers around us now and also because we arrived at our classroom. Walking in, we headed straight towards our desks. Hunny bounced onto his seat, while I slipped in mine. Takashi smoothly sat in his.

Our morning lectures were finally over and it was time to head to lunch. Tamaki thought that it would be a good idea if we ate at the club room so that we can immediately get dressed into our costumes. I got up from my seat and grabbed my bento box that I myself prepared – with the help of otou-san – which I was really proud about since I can barely cook.

"Suna-chan, it's time to go!" Hunny said as he stood next to me.

I nodded my head as a response. Grabbing the bento box, we made our way to the Third Music Room. We were halfway towards our destination when Hunny asked me if I could carry him. I told him that I would and I bent down to lift him up.

"Here," Takashi said as he held out his hand to grab my bento box.

I handed it over to him as I smiled, "Thanks, Takashi."

He nodded his head and walked along side me and Hunny. About a three minute walk away from the door, I felt a hand rest along my lower back. I looked at Takashi just to see him blush. I blushed as well but decided to take advantage and moved closer to him.

We now stood in front of the door and once Takashi opened the door for us to go in, we went right on in and saw everyone already there. I placed Hunny back on his feet once we stepped into the room.

"Thanks, Suna-chan!" Hunny smiled at me before he gave me a hug.

"No problem, Hunny."

I headed straight towards one of the tables and sat down and opened my bento. I smiled at the foods that otou-san had taught me to prepare. There was salmon and prawn sushi nicely lined and waiting to be eaten by me and right next to it was a little cup that held soy sauce. I grabbed my chopsticks and dug in. I felt the chair on my right move and I looked only to find that it was Kaoru that sat next to me. On the other side of me, Hikaru sat down.

"Look, Setsuna-senpai, we also brought our own bento box!" They cheerfully said as they opened the lid of their bento box.

"Our chef made them for us. He even made a small bento box for you," Kaoru said as he passed me a small bento. He smiled at me and said, "Open it."

I opened the lid carefully, since the bento box was so beautifully designed and immediately I was in shock.

"We know that you haven't officially eaten ootoro, so we asked him if he could make you some sushi," Hikaru said as he grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat his food.

By now, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, and Takashi were right in front of the table where we sat. They were all waiting for me to eat it.

Using my chopsticks, I grabbed the first piece of ootoro. I dipped it carefully into the soy sauce and now held it in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth and that's when I took my first officially bite of ootoro. Oh dear Kami-sama! This had to be the _best_ thing that I have ever eaten in my life. A blush was plastered in my face and I knew that there was a background of who-knows-what color behind me.

"Cute!" I heard Hunny, Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru shout as they watched me finish the piece of ootoro.

I swallowed the food slowly – if that's even possible – and said, "That was really, _really_ delicious!!"

By now, everyone was sitting down and eating their lunch. Takashi sat right across from me, Hunny was across from Kaoru, Kyouya was across from Hikaru, and Tamaki sat at the head of the table. I had just finished taking a bite from my salmon sushi when I realized something. I mentally grinned and I moved my right foot to touch Takashi's.

Immediately, he looked at my direction and saw me smile and turn away from him, looking back at my food. I took a bite from my prawn sushi and that's when I felt him touch my foot with his. Again, I touched his foot, but this time, I slowly moved my leg up and down his, just waiting to see his reaction. I was glad that everyone was paying attention to their food and listening to Tamaki talk about who-knows-what because a blush immediately rose onto his cheeks.

I grinned and simply went back to eating my food. I was on my last and final piece of sushi, which was the ootoro, when I suddenly felt Takashi's leg rub up and down my own. I blushed and looked at him, just to see him smiling at me. I smiled back and also began to do the same gesture.

Lunch was officially over and sadly so was the little game of footsie Takashi and I were playing. Now it was time to get into our costumes.

"So what exactly are you guys wearing?" I asked the boys as Hikaru handed me my package that held the clothes that I would be wearing.

"You'll see once we are done getting dressed. But first, we should cut some of your hair," The two said at the same time.

My eyes widened and said, "What you mean cut my hair?!"

"Don't worry, Setsuna-senpai. We're simply are going to trim it a bit and maybe give you some bangs," Kaoru said as Hikaru sat me down on a chair.

'To get a free hair cut or to not get a free hair cut? That is simply the question,' I thought in my head. "Do it," I said to them.

I faced the mirror and watched them begin trimming my hair. My once hair that was passing my shoulders now simply stood above my shoulders simply by and inch. I now watched them as they cut some parts of the front of my hair to give me side-sweep bangs. In a matter of ten minutes, they were done.

"What do you think?" They asked me.

"Nicely done," I told them as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Do you guys know how to dye hair, by any chance?" I jokingly asked.

They gave me a blank look and said, "Go get dressed."

I laughed and said, "I'm only kidding. I'll go get dressed."

I walked into one of the empty dressing rooms and proceeded in getting dressed. I opened the package and found a long, black coat, a black vest, a pair of black dressy pants, a white dressy shirt that had a high stiff collar, and a tie.

I quickly got undressed and began to get dressed. The first thing I placed on was the white dressy shirt. After buttoning it up, I then placed on the black pants. I had to tuck in the shirt, which I really hate doing. Now that I had that ready, I then popped the collar since I thought it would look cooler if it was popped and because it was a high stiff one. I then placed on the vest and left it unbuttoned since I still had to put the tie on. I was ready to place the coat on when I heard someone say my name.

"Setsuna-senpai," I heard Kaoru's voice.

"Yes?"

"Here are your shoes, gloves, and top hat," He slid them into the dressing room.

"Thanks!"

I grabbed the black boots and slipped onto them. It was a bit hard, but I managed to do it. I had to tuck in my pants and then I was ready. After slipping on the gloves, I simply grabbed my coat, tie, and top hat and left the dressing room. I went to look for anyone who was dressed and found Takashi who was already dressed and waiting out in the main room.

Takashi was wearing a pair of white dressy pants that were tucked in some black boots. He was also wearing those prince-like jackets that had that little thing on top of his shoulders, which were a gold color. The jacket was blue and he had buttons that were also gold. Around his waist was a white belt and also one across his chest starting from his right shoulder. He had on white gloves and held a tambourine. But the one thing that surprised me was the feathers that were behind his back. Weird.

"Wow, Takashi! You look cool!" I said to him as I approached him.

"Thank you, Setsuna," He said with a blush.

"I was wondering if you can help me with this tie," I asked him as I approached him.

He nodded his head as I handed him the tie. He placed the tie around my neck and began to work on it. I tried really hard not to blush like crazy since we were extremely close to one another. He as he worked on it, he looked up at me and noticed something.

"You cut your hair," He simply said.

I ran my fingers through my new side-sweep bangs that slightly covered my left eye and said, "Yeah, Hikaru and Kaoru trimmed my hair and gave me bangs."

"I like it. Makes you look even more beautiful."

I blushed and simply looked away.

"What was it that we were doing during lunch?" He asked me as he continued working on my tie.

"Lunch? Oh! We were playing footsie," I told him.

"What is footsie?"

'How do I explain?' I thought for a moment before saying, "It's basically when two people who like each other play with each other by using their feet or legs to touch the other person. This mostly happens when they are sitting down and it is kinda like a way of flirting when people don't want others to notice."

"Really? Well then I'm glad that I was able to do that with you," He said as he finished fixing the tie and now buttoning up my vest.

Just hearing him say that made me blush.

"You know, you look really cute when you blush," He said as his face got closer to mine causing my blush to intensify.

Before I was able to think, I pressed my lips against his and kissed him for a few seconds. Before he was even able to kiss back, I pulled back and saw him blush.

"You know, you look _extremely_ cute when you blush," I said to him before placing my top hat onto my head.

"Setsuna-senpai!"

I turned to look at who called me and immediately I froze. My eyes were wide and then I just started dying of laughter. To see five teenage boys in Victorian bell shaped dresses, make-up, and long hair made me die of laughter.

Hunny was clad in a pink colored dress. Around his hips was white lace and heading down was two white bows, including one on his chest. He had his long light, light brown hair in a pony tail. A pink bow was holding his pony tail. His make-up consisted of pink lipstick, pink blush that was extremely noticeable, light blue eye shadow, and mascara. Even Usa-chan was dressed up with simply a red bow, eyelashes, and red lipstick.

Hikaru and Kaoru were each wearing a light blue and yellow dress. At the top of the dress was a white hem and white ruffle light material, including at the hem of the sleeves and at the dress. Going down vertically were buttons. Their hair was rather bizarre. They had pig tails that kinda looked like a tornado. Their make-up consisted of an apple green eye shadow, mascara, blush, and more natural red lipstick. They even had on green earrings and held orange fans.

Kyouya was wearing a dress that consisted of purple, then a lighter shade of purple and lastly white at the bottom. His sleeved started of puffy, then got tight, and then had a white flare. Over the sleeves was a white ruffle material that stood up and that same material was on his collar. On his chest was a red bow and buttons. He had purple gloves on, held a purple and black fan, and on top of his head was a white ruffle head piece. Kyouya had long hair that was also in a pony tail and the only make-up he had was purple lipstick and mascara.

Last but not least was Tamaki. He was wearing a red and pink dress. The top part was read while the bottom was pink, including the material that was wrapped around his waist. Along the edges of the dress was a gold color. His sleeves were puff and ended at his elbows. The rest was covered in white gloves. Around his neck was a red choker that was made out of lace. He had long blonde hair and on top of that hair was a gold headband that had red puffy material standing up. His make-up consisted of red lipstick, a light reddish blush, mascara, and purple eye shadow which made his eyes stand out even more. On his ears were purple earrings.

"Oh man! This is totally gonna turn out great!" I exclaimed as I wiped tears of laughter out of my eyes. "You really do look like girls!"

"Well, that is the point of the costume, Setsuna-senpai," Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Now put your coat on."

"Okay, okay," I said and started placing my coat. With that on, I asked, "How do I look?"

"You look super cool, Suna-chan!" Hunny said as he was now standing next to me.

"You need to look more masculine. Hm, put your hair into a small ponytail," Hikaru said.

I nodded my head and handed my top hat to Hunny. I was given a hair tie and with that I placed my hair into a low pony tail.

I put the top hat back on and said, "Good?"

"Setsuna-senpai! You look like a young man! Imagine if we made you wear a dress, you would have looked extremely marvelous!" Tamaki said as he spun towards my direction.

"Tamaki, remember the fact that we are trying promote for Haruhi. So that means that Setsuna-senpai has to be an onii-san as well," Kyouya explained to him. "I think we should get into our places now. Don't forget Setsuna-senpai that you sing 'Ouran' after I do," Kyouya said as he looked at me.

"Understood," I said to him.

We made our way to the center of the room. I stood next to Kyouya who was next to Takashi. Tamaki simply clapped his hands and the lights turned off.

'Since when did we have that?' I questioned.

We all bent down and right on time too since the doors opened up. It was quiet for a few seconds but then it started. I knew this because our background changed into blue and purple.

"Ouran~" Kaoru sang in an extremely high pitch tone as he stood up.

"Ouran~" Hikaru sang next with the same pitch.

"Ouran~" Takashi sang next with his deep voice.

"Ouran~" Kyouya sang next.

"Ouran~" I sang as I stood up.

"Ouran~" Hunny cheerfully sang next as his flowers appeared around him and Usa-chan.

And then, the lights turned on.

"Ouran~!" Tamaki sang.

"Host Club~!" We all sang together. "Welcome!"

The look on Haruhi's and the Lobelia girls looked so hilarious. They turned completely white and I mean chalk white. The Lobelia girls had purple lines over their eyes while Haruhi eyes were wide and circular.

"Oh, Haruhi, welcome," Tamaki said as he walked over to the girls.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Hunny shouted as he twirled towards them as well. "I'm a princess! Do I look good?"

This seemed to have angered Benio as she shouted, "What's the meaning of this? Are you insulting our culture?!"

"Insult? No, of course not. Everything is as planned." Tamaki began and then continued, "If you're a commoner, then this is the ultimate skill that will make crying kids smile, called the 'big "extra" strategy'!"

**Big Extra Strategy**

We all stood together as our background changed into one of roses.

"I'm sure the Lobelia ladies that were carefully brought up wouldn't know, commoners are very susceptible to extras! Indeed, Haruhi may be attracted to the fascinations of the Zuka Club. But!

"If you choose our club, you can have both onii-samas and onee-samas!"

**Tamaki-oneesama **Tamaki posed while his right index finger was on his chin and his left hand was out.

**Hikaru-oneesama **Hikaru posed by lifting his dress up with his left hand and held his fan with his right on his chin.

**Kaoru-oneesama **Kaoru posed the same as Hikaru but instead he held his dress up with his right hand and held his fan to his chin with his left.

**Hunny-oneesama **Hunny was posing by lifting his hands up in the air. Usa-chan was in his left hand and had the same pose.

**Mori-oniisama **Takashi posed by holding the tambourine that was given to him in his right hand and his left near it, like it was about to hit it.

**Kyouya-oneesama **Kyouya was posing by holding his fan in his left hand which was covering part of his chin. His glasses also gleamed.

**Setsuna-oniisama **The way I posed was by tilting my top hat downwards using my right hand and placing my left hand across my stomach.

"Yes, it's a scheme of being able to taste what the Zuka Club is like while inside the Host Club."

**Scheme**

"Look, look, Haruhi!" Tamaki spun around a bit before coming over to Haruhi. "Don't I look beautiful?"

He went away and then came Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters. Which one is beautiful?" The said together.

"Something like that," Hikaru said.

"Oh-hohoho~" Kaoru laughed.

Then Hunny came along.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! You can call me oneesama, okay?" Hunny said.

Then it was mine, Takashi's, and Kyouya's time to come up to Haruhi. Takashi simply played the tambourine a little bit and I grinned.

Again, Benio couldn't believe this and she said, "Y-You think the fair maiden would fall for such thing?! Do not try to joke, too…"

That's when she was interrupted by Haruhi's laughter. We all just looked at her, well I didn't because I knew that she was gonna laugh. I mean, _I_ was dying of laughter when I saw them.

"I can't handle it…" She was on the ground now. "I don't get this! I knew you guys were idiots, but…" She was now rolling all over the place, laughing.

"Are we that funny?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny approached her with funny faces; Only to make Haruhi cry out even more.

"Call us Onee-sama!" They chased her around. It looked like they were floating.

"No!!!"

"Call us!"

"No!!!"

"Call us! Call us! Call us! Call us!"

"Please stop it already," Haruhi said as she started calming down. "What are you guys thinking?"

"Because we want to work in this Host Club with you," Hikaru said as he lifted his arms up and placed them behind is head.

I looked at Haruhi just to see her get shocked and then smile.

"Fair maiden, you-" Benio started but stopped.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi began as she stood up. "There are many kinds of people in the world, and I do think your way of thinking is unique and interesting, but I have a dream that I want to achieve and that's why I came to this school. I never had any intention of leaving Ouran," She told Benio face to face.

The girls of Lobelia seemed shocked, but we were happy. Kyouya gleamed because of the fact he doesn't have to worry about money, so I think. Tamaki was blushing and crying too. Takashi simply banged the tambourine and I smiled.

"Haruhi!" He cried out but then suddenly realized something. He went over to Haruhi and pointed at her, "Wait, if you never wanted to leave, then why did you get so angry yesterday?"

"Anyone would get mad if their stuff got sold! I liked that pencil because it was easy to write with!" Haruhi shouted at him.

"Sorry…" He looked down. But then he brought out his bear pencil and said, "That's why I offered this bear pencil!"

"I said, I don't want it."

I smiled at the two. I was really glad that this turned out all well. I turned to look at Takashi and smiled at him. In return, he smiled back.

"I won't give up, fair maidens," I sighed again as Benio brought me back to the whole issue.

"We swear…that we will rescue you from this place someday and destroy this host club!" Benio shouted towards our direction.

Again we stared at them blankly.

"Jai Jien (See you again)!" Benio said in Chinese.

They spun their way out of the room… Finally. I watched them go and that's when I noticed something on the floor that they neared. A banana peal. They stepped on it and immediately tripped.

The doors closed as I watched them fall.

"Damn that must've hurt," I said as I turned to look back at everyone.

The lights suddenly turned off and there appeared Renge, wearing the same outfit as yesterday. This time she had a banana in her hand.

"And thus, a new rival, in the form of the Zuka Club, has appeared, and the story reaches and even more interesting part. What shall be awaiting for them ahead? Good luck, Host Club! Do not lose, Host Club!" She shouted before taking a bite of her banana.

"Hey, don't be cooking up things up by yourself!" Tamaki shouted before slipping on a banana peel himself.

I sweat dropped as I watched him land on the ground. I walked over him and held my hand out for him to take. He smiled at me and I helped him off the ground.

"Thank you, Setsuna-senpai," Tamaki thanked me as he removed any dirt off the dress.

"No problem. It wouldn't be nice if I left a lady on the ground now would I?" I teasingly said.

He simply laughed it out and that's when Haruhi came to the picture. With Renge gone, it was time to have a little fun.

"Why what a lovely young lady we have here," I said as I grabbed Haruhi's hand. Using the corner of my eye, I looked at Tamaki. He was slowly, but surely not liking this. "Ayase Setsu at your service, young maiden," I kissed her hand.

That's when Tamaki blew up.

"You're acting like those troublesome twins!"

Hikaru and Kaoru floated towards our direction and stood next to me. "Hey, that's not nice."

I let go of Haruhi's hands and wrapped my arms around the twin's waists. "Let's go ladies. You know, I always preferred brunettes over blondes."

"What do you mean, Setsuna-senpai?! I'm prettier than those bad twins! Wait!!" Tamaki shouted as he ran towards my direction.

We turned to look at him running towards us and that's when we laughed. I wiped some of the tears that were falling from my eyes and said, "Where's a camera when you need one?"


	29. Harajuku and Sweetness

**Hello everyone! School is back in session. Hooray! Hope you all detected the sarcasm. But anyways, I wanna thank everyone for the reviews and adds. You all rock! Oh and on my homepage there is a picture of Setsuna that I drew. It took my about two hours but hope you all like it. And check out the banners too that a friend of mine made if you haven't. Thanks again everyone and enjoy the new chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, characters and plot, belong to Bisco Hatori. Everyone else belongs to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29: Harajuku and Sweetness

You know when you have those moments when you are in bed and it feels like you are about to fall down and you suddenly jerk? That's what awoke me that Sunday morning. I looked at my radio/clock and saw that it was twenty minutes to nine. I instantly knew that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and got up from bed.

As I stretched my body, I walked towards my drawers and pulled out a dark blue bra and a pair of panties that are the same color. I grabbed each of my items and threw them onto my unmade bed. Grabbing my robe, I headed out of my room and headed towards the bathroom.

Seeing that it was currently unoccupied, I went in and did my morning routine and added a shower. It was roughly about thirty minutes when I emerged out of the bathroom and headed back to my room. Throwing my used clothes into the hamper filled with dirty clothes, I began to get dressed into the clothes that I left on my bed. Now that I had my undergarments on, I headed towards the closet and looked for some clothes.

"Aw, crap," I groaned as I looked for something to wear.

I walked towards my hamper and that's when I found that all my jeans were in the hamper.

"Damn, now I have to do laundry today! Eh, I'll do it after coming back from Harajuku. Nah, I'll do it tomorrow."

I went back towards my closet and looked for something to wear. I found a blue and black pinstripe mini skirt and a black muscle tee shirt. Seeing that those were the only possible clothing options that I had, I got dressed. Well not before putting on some black nylons.

Now with that on, I grabbed my studded belt and simply placed it around my waist. I found my black tote bag and began placing my wallet, keys, iPod, and cell phone. Lastly, I grabbed my black Vans high tops and went downstairs to the living room.

I made it downstairs and went to eat a small breakfast of cereal before writing a note to otou-san and to Fuka that I had left to go shopping. Fuka was supposed to go with me, but she decided to bail on me saying that she had to go do a project at a friend's house. Oh well. With breakfast done, I headed towards the door, placed my shoes on, placed my ear buds on, and headed out the door.

Listening to GACKT, I made my way to the Tokyo Metro line that was going to take me to my destination: Harajuku. It was about a fifteen minute walk to the actual place but luckily for me, I knew my way there already since I research before hand. Back in Hongō, I had the area to the subway nicely memorized, but now that I live here in Bunkyō, I needed to learn the place. Now that I was in Yushima, where the directions told me to go, I made my way towards the station.

I headed straight for the Chiyoda line and used my PASMO card to swipe me through the gates. I had about fifteen hundred yen ($15) on my PASMO, so that should be enough to and back from Harajuku. I made my way down the stairs and simply waited for the subway to arrive. In exactly two minutes, it had finally arrived.

Thankfully, it wasn't packed so I walked towards an empty seat that was next to the doors. I sat down and simply let the music keep me company as I made my way to my destination. I had about nine stops before I actually made it to the place, so it was going to take about thirty minutes, or something around that time, before I made it to my stop which was Meiji-jingumae.

I was glad that I brought my iPod because it simply made time faster. I had finally arrived at my destination and began to look for Exit Two. I found it in a nick of time and walked up the stairs. I finally made it to Harajuku. I found it a bit ironic that the Meiji Shrine was located here and because this is where the most awesome fashion is found. I mean cosplayers are always hanging out near the shrine entrance and all.

Now it is time for my mission: find those awesome boots. So, apparently the boots are called engineer boots, not combat boots. I sweat dropped when I was looking online the night before.

I was making my way to Takeshita Street, where all the cool stuff is at, when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Moshi, moshi," I answered once I flipped open my phone.

"Hey, Suna-chan," Haruhi's voice was heard.

"Hey! What's up?" I replied as I went to take a seat on a bench.

"Nothing much, just at home relaxing. What are you doing today?"

"Well, I'm at Harajuku right now. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come but I heard from the Twins that you had some things to do that," I said to her as I scratched my arm. Yeah, random.

"They said that? I'm not even doing anything," She replied. Knowing Haruhi, she would be sweat dropping right now.

"Those bastards!" I cursed them.

She laughed and said, "Around what time will you be back?"

I pulled out my iPod to look at the time and saw that it was ten thirty-six. I quickly estimated in my head how long I was gonna be here for and said, "I should be back around twelve something."

"In that case, do you want to come over and have lunch? I'm sure otou-san would like to have you over again. Especially since he doesn't stop asking about you and saying when you're going to come and visit."

"Yeah, I'd love to come. Ah, Ranka-san. Tell you what, how about you call my cell when you want me there," I told her as I now stood up and headed to Takeshita Street.

"Great! I'll talk to you soon then. Have fun in Harajuku!"

"Thanks, Haruhi! I'll talk to you later. Bye," I said.

"Bye," and with that, she hung up.

I slipped my phone back into my tote and now stood in front of Takeshita Street.

"Ah, heaven for me. Hell for my wallet."

I looked at almost every store that was there. I went into Jam Pixy – I love their clothes since they are so cheap – and browsed around. I found a purple skirt that was puffy like a tutu and was a bit glittery. I also found a shirt that came with a vest and tie. I grabbed the two items and bought them. I walked out of the store and that's when I saw the store that has my shoes: Harajuku Shoes.

I walked over and immediately looked for the shoes that I wanted. Then a light shined down on me. There, right in front of me, was the engineer boots. There were two different styles: the first was a little less halfway of my calves while the other went to my knees. Knowing that I was a size LL, I walked over to the sales woman and asked her if she had my size for the boots that would go to my knees. Sadly, she said that they didn't have any, but told me that they had my size for the other ones.

"I'll take those then," I told her as I began to reach for my wallet.

She smiled at me and grabbed the shoes and headed towards the cashier. There she handed the shoes to the man at the register and rung up the shoes.

"That will be forty-five hundred yen ($45)," He smiled at me while he told me my price.

I nodded my head and took out exactly the amount he asked for. I handed him the money and he proceeded. He placed my shoes in a black bag with the stores name and handed me a receipt and the bag.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice day," He smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled before leaving the store.

Now that my mission was complete, I grabbed my cell phone from my tote and looked at the time. It was eleven eighteen. It was pretty good timing, so I continued my shopping. I left Takeshita Street and decided to go to Kiddy Land. Making my way there, I noticed that H&M was having a sale. I gulped when I saw the amount of girls and guys that were there. I decided to go for it and went inside, bravely.

Immediately once I was in I found a dress that I fell in love with. It was a teal strapless dress that reached a little above the knees and was form fitting. I quickly searched for my size and lucky me, I found one. But what was luckier for me was the fact that it was only a thousand yen ($10). I didn't even bother trying it on since I knew that it would take forever with the line and the fact that I _knew_ it would fit me. I went to the cashier and paid for the dress. I walked out of the store with a happy face.

Now for my last and final stop: Kiddy Land. I had to cross the street twice and walk about five minutes to reach the store. The store was toy central! Every floor had different types of toys. There was Ghibli toys and movies, Hello Kitty, Pokémon, Super Mario, Snoopy, Disney, anime related items, and lots more. I looked through every floor, but once I made it to the anime floor – which was the last one – I was in heaven. The first thing I did was look for Bleach items. I found them and immediately I got an Ichigo cell phone charm. I found Naruto items and I got myself a Kakashi cell phone charm as well. Deciding that these two would be the only things I'd get – for now – I went to the cashier and bought them.

"Shopping: complete!" I smiled as I left the store.

Now I made my way back to the metro line to head back home. I got there in a matter of a few minutes and I swiped my way in. As I passed through the gates, I heard the subway arrive so I had to run to it so that I wouldn't miss it. I had made it in the knick of time because once I was in, the doors were closing. I sighed and sat down, but once I sat down, I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text message.

"Oi! Where are you? ~Fuka," I read the text. I sighed and simply text back saying that I was on the Chiyoda line heading back home. A few seconds later, she asked how long it would take me to get back and I wrote thirty minutes. A minute later I simply got a text that said the letter k. I sweat dropped.

'Fuka, you didn't have to reply with just a damn letter,' I thought in my head. 'Idiot!'

Thirty minutes had finally came and I was making my way out of the subway. Now it was time to head home. I was listening now to My Chemical Romance's _Teenagers_ as I crossed a street. I smiled as I listened to the lyrics of the song and bobbed my head as I skipped over a crack on the ground. Finally, I was outside my door.

"I'm home!" I shouted as took off my iPod, dropped my bags on the ground, and began to remove my shoes.

"Welcome back. How was shopping?" Otou-san asked as he walked by me.

"It was good. Oh! The Fujioka's invited me over for lunch. But I'm gonna head to the super market first to buy some pocky and gum since I ran out," I told him as I made my way up the stairs with my shoes and bags.

"Alright. Say hello to Ranka-san for me."

"Will do!"

Walking up the stairs, I headed straight to my room. I opened the door and left it open since I was going to be leaving soon. I went towards my bed and placed the bags. The first thing I pulled out was the clothes that I bought and placed them inside my closet. Then I grabbed the Kiddy Land bag and dug out for my cell charms. I decided to use the Ichigo one, so without further ado, I placed it on my cell phone. Now was the task of my boots.

"Hmm, I'll wear it right now! Since I do have to break into them and all," I smiled as I took out the boots from the bag.

Because of the fact that they were new, I decided to simply just put them on. At first, I had a hard time putting the shoe, but with a hard yank I managed to do so. I placed the other one on and then stood up. I was at least an inch or two taller with these shoes.

"Yes! I'm taller than Hikaru and Kaoru now!" I smiled as I looked at the mirror.

Ah, I love these boots. I went to grab my cell phone from my tote and saw that it was about twelve thirty-three.

"I should go to the super market," I said to myself as I grabbed money from my wallet and grabbed my iPod. I placed my money into my back pocket while I placed my cell phone and iPod in the other two. I walked out of my room, not before closing the door, and headed downstairs. The sounds of my boots were heard as I went down step by step.

"I'm heading out, otou-san," I shouted as I grabbed my keys and placed them in the same pocket where my cell phone was at.

"Bye," I heard him shout from the living room.

I closed the door behind me and headed towards the super market. As I listened to UVERworld and walked towards my destination, I felt something odd around me. I'm not sure, but I swear my Takashi-senses were tingling at the moment.

"Hmm, oh well! Time to buy my pocky and gum!" I sang as I moved my bangs away from my eyes.

Finally I made it to Marutomi – that's the super market's name – and made my way in. Once I stepped in I was greeted with the nice cool temperature and the smell of produce. That just sounded cheesy for some odd reason.

I grabbed a basket and was about to walk over towards the aisle where the pocky would be at when I suddenly stopped. Not only were my Takashi senses tingling to the max, but I got a feeling that the others were around. Man I shouldn't have watched that Spider Man movie yesterday. It has me sensing things now.

As I turned to where the pocky was at, I saw a person that looked like Ranka-san. The person wore a yellow dress suit, a purple top, and had a light purple scarf around their neck. Also the person wore high heels. Okay, I'm totally losing it.

I now stood in the aisle where the pocky was and I grabbed three of the chocolate ones, knowing that they would be gone in a few days. Since I was in the candy aisle and I did have money, I decided to just go crazy and get some sugary snacks. I grabbed two bags of gummi worms, a bag of sour gummi worms, a pack of gum, two chocolate bars of my favorite brand, and that's when I thought of something. I pulled out my cell phone and called otou-san.

"Otou-san, is there any thing you want me to bring from the super market?" I asked as I continued searching for some more sugary treats.

"No, I bought all the things we needed yesterday," He told me.

"Ah, okay. I'll see you soon then. Bye," I hung up.

Out of no where, I saw a little kid run down the aisle that I was in. My head followed the kid because he really, _really_ looked like Hunny. He had the same hair color and was wearing a blue and white sailor shirt that had an anchor over his heart and was wearing blue shorts and sneakers. I'm really losing it. I turned around to walk down the aisle and that's when I crashed into someone.

The basket landed safely on the ground but the person and I fell hard. When I landed, my eyes immediately closed because of the pain that I felt. But I felt weight on top of me and that showed that the person landed on top of me.

"I'm sorry," I heard the person say and that's when I instantly recognized the voice.

My eyes snapped open and were wide when I saw Takashi on top of me.

"Takashi?" I mumbled as I looked at him.

"Setsuna!" A blush was painted over his cheeks as he now realized that it was me and the current position that we were in.

He got off of me and held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed his hand and he lifted me from the ground rather fast because now my face was on his chest. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that had a red vertical line going down on both sides, a purple sleeveless shirt that was underneath a black sleeveless shirt that had a large popped collar and had white at the top and across his chest, and was wearing sandals. I backed away for a bit and then realized that the basket was on the ground. I bent down to grab it and that's when I noticed something.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ranka-san told us to come with him to follow Haruhi," He simply said.

"Are the others here too?"

"Un," He said as he grabbed my hand and led me down the aisle.

We peaked over and there I saw Tamaki with Haruhi looking at some meat. I turned my head and saw Hikaru and Kaoru looking at instant coffee. Then I found Kyouya looking at the prices of some of the products. And there was Hunny, running around the market looking at everything there was.

Hikaru was wearing a white shirt that had a hoodie and was long sleeves and a red orange sleeveless shirt over it. He had on dark green jeans and a lighter green shirt tied around his waist. Kaoru wore the same colors except that the red orange shirt was short-sleeved and over it was a white jacket that was sleeveless. Instead of having something tied around his waist he had a chain or something. Both were wearing necklaces.

Tamaki was wearing a light green shirt that had a black shirt underneath and light blue jeans and was wearing sandals. Kyouya was wearing a pair of brown jeans and a sleeveless button up grey shirt in which underneath he had a burgundy colored shirt. He also was wearing sandals. Haruhi was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt that was under a pink spaghetti strapped dressed that reached her knees and had on jeans underneath and was wearing sandals. Around her neck were two necklaces.

"Hmm, so I was right about the tingling sensations," I mumbled to myself.

"Takashi! Suna-chan!" I heard our names being called. We both turned around and that's when I saw Hunny walking towards us with a shopping cart in his hand. Hunny walked up to me and said, "Can I go in the shopping cart? Can I?"

I laughed at how cute it sounded and said, "Okay, you can go in the shopping cart."

I was about to lift him up, but I was beaten. Takashi easily lifted him off the ground and placed him in the shopping cart.

"Takashi, why don't you take Hunny for a spin while I go and pay for the things I'm gonna buy?"

He looked at me and said, "Ah."

I smiled and patted Hunny's head, "Don't cause too much trouble, okay."

"Okay!"

That's when we parted. I headed towards the cashier register and when I made I turn, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I bowed politely to whoever it was.

"Suna-chan?"

I looked up and right in front of me was Haruhi and Tamaki

"Hey Haruhi! So, I'm guessing that there are more people joining us for lunch today, ne?" I grinned at the sight of Tamaki holding the shopping basket.

She sweat dropped for a second and said, "Yeah. It's a long story, but I'll tell you later. How was Harajuku?"

"Setsuna-senpai, you went to Harajuku without telling us?" I felt arms wrap around me as the Hikaru and Kaoru spoke.

"Why would I take you both since you first lied about Haruhi being busy?" I questioned that as I looked directly straight into their eyes.

"You know, Hikaru, I think Setsuna-senpai in exactly our height now," Kaoru said as he finally took notice.

"You're right! Normally we have to look down at her. And did you notice her outfit? She looks more like a girl," Hikaru smirked.

An anger mark appeared over my head. "I'm going to kick you with my new boots if you do not back away this instant," I threatened.

They scurried away from me and moved to be behind Haruhi and Tamaki. "Scary," I heard them say.

"Are you done shopping?" I asked Haruhi.

"Yeah we just finished."

"Let's go pay then!"

We – Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I – headed to the registers and paid for all the things that we bought. Right when I was given my bag, Takashi and Hunny showed up right besides me.

"Have a good time?" I asked both of them.

"Yup! It was fun! Ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

By now, everyone – including Kyouya and Ranka-san – showed up.

"Hi Ranka-san, Kyouya," I greeted the two as the appeared before me.

"Setsuna-chan!" Ranka-san ran towards me and held me a tight hug.

'Just like Tamaki's,' I thought in my head as she spun me around a few times.

"Exactly alike," I heard the Twins say in unison.

I was finally released from his grip as he said, "You're joining us for lunch, ne?"

I nodded my head and said, "Uh huh. Haruhi invited me earlier today."

"Haruhi, why didn't you invite us over for lunch?" Tamaki dramatically cried out as he now held one of the shopping bags.

I sweat dropped at the sight of him crying and the random mushrooms that were on his head.

We made our way to the Fujioka residence. It was quite entertaining seeing girls fawn over the guys thinking that they were movie stars or something. And like before, my hand accidentally brushed against Takashi's. We both turned to look at each other as we saw a blush on each other's cheek. But that's when he suddenly took his hand and held my own. Just like that, we walked with our hands intertwined behind the others. In a matter of a few minutes, we finally made it to where Haruhi and Ranka-san lived.

Once we were there, I remembered the drill of taking off our shoes. Everyone easily slipped off their shoes, but seeing that I had my boots, I realized that I wasn't going to be able to take them off standing. I sat down on the ground and proceeded in removing my shoes. Like I said, it was _way_ easier removing them.

I asked Haruhi where I could place my sweets and she told me to leave them in the fridge so that nothing would melt. I did so and then headed towards the living room were they all sat. At the head of the table was Kyouya, then Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Ranka-san at the other end of the table, then me, Hunny, and lastly Takashi.

"So what are we eating?" I asked as I removed a stray hair from my face.

"Nabe cuisine since there is a lot of us," Haruhi said as she got up from her seat.

"Do you need any help Haruhi?" I asked her.

"If you want, you can help me cut up the vegetables," Haruhi told me as she made her way into the kitchen.

I got up from my seat and headed towards the kitchen. I stood next to her as she began to take out all the veggies that needed to be chopped.

"So how did this all happen?" I asked as I washed my hands.

She then proceeded telling me the story of how the Host Club randomly appeared in front of her apartment. She told me that they were acting when they went inside her house and how they had tea and cake.

"Takashi gave you his strawberries?"

"Yeah, Mori-senpai told me that he remembered you saying how much I like strawberries, so he gave me his," Haruhi told me as we gather the veggies that were already chopped.

'Wow, he remembered.'

She then continued on saying that Tamaki had fallen on top of her when Ranka-san suddenly appeared and how she went to the market and they ended up following her.

"Hmm, interesting," I said as we placed all the food – meat and veggies – into a pot.

Haruhi then placed rice into the rice cooker and let that cook as we took the pot towards the living room where a mini stove was already placed at the center of the table.

"Tell me about it," She sighed.

I laughed and said, "You know, this is just a way of them wanting to be part of your life. Even if it is a bit crazy, it just shows that they care."

"I never thought of it that way," Haruhi softly said as we headed back to the kitchen to get plates and chopsticks for everyone.

"Remember, I'm the Maternal Type. I know all!"

"Suna-chan, no."

I laughed and placed all the utensils on the table before sitting down. The rice was ready and we were all served. That's when the nabe was cooking and soon after ready to eat.

"Actually, just thinking about it pisses me off," I heard Ranka-san suddenly say as he went chibi mode with anger marks all over him and a red orange background.

"Here, have some shungiku," Hearts were over Ranka-san as he just kept giving Tamaki shunguki.

Tamaki simply cried and said, "Meat…"

"Vexing shungiku~"

"What is this?" Haruhi said as she had a blank look on her face.

"I have no idea," I said to her as I watched Ranka-san.

"Setsuna-chan, have you gotten together yet?" Ranka-san suddenly asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused at what she meant.

"Have you asked Mo-" Luckily for me, Haruhi interrupted him from continuing.

"Otou-san!"

"Ah, Haruhi! Otou-san just wants to be a match-maker for Setsuna-chan!"

I was blushing like mad right now and I tried to cover it by lowering my head, allowing my hair to cover my face. I think my face was so hot that it could have probably cooked the nabe that we were having.

"Suna-chan, are you okay? Your face is really red," Hunny said to me as he began to remove my hair from my face to look at me.

I nervously laughed and said, "I'm fine. It's just that the food is so hot, it made my face red."

At first, it looked like Hunny didn't believe me, but not a few seconds later her smiled and said, "Oh okay!"

Inside my head, I sighed in relief.

I felt my cell phone ringing and saw that it was a private call. Seeing that it may be important, I excused myself from the table and went outside after Haruhi gladly lent me some slippers. I picked up the phone and answered, but there was no one on the other line.

"What the hell? Hm, weird," I said as soon as I flipped my phone to a close. Next to me, I heard the door open and saw Takashi closing it behind him. "What's up?" I asked him as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"I was told to come and check on you," His deep voice answered my question.

"Oh, well I'm fine. Just that a private number called me and no one answered once I picked up the phone. Thought it was weird," I told him as I leaned against the wall.

"Oh," Takashi simply said.

I kept silent and simply looked at him. Well I guess stare is the proper term for what I was doing. In return, he did the same.

"Setsuna…"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

That had to be one of the cutest and sweetest things I heard coming from a guy. I nodded my head and waited for him to make the move. He moved closer to me and bent down a bit. As he brought his face closer to mine, he looked straight into my eyes as did I. Right when we were a breath away, our eyes closed and our lips were pressed together.

It was a simple kiss and I was glad that we weren't going crazy with tongues and everything. I had a feeling that I may have been his first kiss since he was being so gentle. After a minute, we pulled away from each other seeing that we had to breathe and all.

I took a step back and I was taking in every little detail from his appearance and simply I was amazed. Amazed that this handsome guy that every girl would dream of had and has been kissing me since the time we went to the beach. Just thinking about that made me blush. I guess I wasn't the only one since he too was blushing.

"Let's go back inside," I grabbed his hand and led him back inside the apartment.

Lunch was over soon and now we all stood outside of Haruhi's apartment. I held my bag of sweets in my hand and next to me was Takashi who was carrying Hunny on his shoulders.

"Seeing that we all are here, I might as well discuss with you all the next theme that we are going to be doing," Kyouya said to us after he swallowed a piece of meat. "We are going to be police officers."

"Police officers? Why?" I asked him once my face finally cooled down from Ranka-san's comment.

All he had to do was simply point at Tamaki and everything was finally clear.

"We should make Setsuna-senpai a prisoner," Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed as they wrapped their arms around my shoulders and waist.

"Over your dead bodies," I muttered back at them, which caused them to recoil their arms off of me.

"We'll see," Kyouya simply said as his glasses seemed to gleam at the moment.

'Oh man, I hope he doesn't make me dress as a prisoner,' I thought in my head.


	30. Nekozawa Umehito, the Dark Prince

**I am so, so sorry for no updating in a long time!! I was busy with school work, a conference that I am planning, and now that I am on winter break, I can upload a lot of chapters. Also the fact that I have no internet right now - besides the one I am stealing from my neighbor right now - its going to be hard to update. But I'll find a way. When there's a will, there's a way!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their alerts and favorites, and to those who added me to their favorite authors. You all are the ones who keep me doing this because I love entertaining people. Enjoy this chapter and the next!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, characters and plot, belong to Bisco Hatori. Everyone else belongs to me!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: Nekozawa Umehito, the Dark Prince

"I hate Mondays, but I'm glad that it's halfway over," I muttered to no one in particular as I walked to the third music room. But then a smile came on my face remembering about mine and Takashi's recent kiss. "And at least I found out who called me in a private number. Thanks, Hunny!"

Today was theme day, meaning that I was hoping that I wasn't going to be a prisoner. But knowing Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru, I was somehow going to end up being a prisoner. I hope that I don't have to wear an orange jumpsuit or a black-and-white stripped one.

I entered the room and found everyone already there. Slowly, I walked in and waited for my presence to be noticed. Maybe if I am really, _really_ quiet, they won't notice me and go on without me.

Suddenly, the sound of my ring tone rang through out the room. My face immediately paled and soon all eyes were on me.

"There you are, Setsuna-senpai," Tamaki smiled as he approached me, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to where everyone was at.

In my mind, tears were falling rapidly because I knew that it was too late for me. I was going to be dressed as a prisoner. Why? Why?! Why!!

I was pulled to a halt once I was with the group. Once my wrist was finally released, I began to rub and soothe it since Tamaki did pull me hard. He was probably too excited about today's theme.

"Now that we are all there, we can finally get into our costumes," Kyouya began instructing us. "All of our costumes are already in the dressing rooms. Just go to the one that has your name on it. Now, let's go."

'Jeez, the Shadow King had to have everything ready. Kami-sama, if you love me, please _do not_ let me be a prisoner,' I thought as I walked silently in front of the group. I literally have no idea how I ended up at the front. But then again, the faster I get to my costume, the more I will get over the fact of my doom. I think.

I walked into the room that had my name on it and let out a small cheer when I saw my outfit. The first part of the outfit was a black pencil skirt that reached up to my knees. The next part was a black blazer. No accessories were given to me yet.

Stepping out of my black knee high shorts and kicking off my chucks with my socks, I slipped onto the skirt that was provided for me and zipped it up. I assumed that they gave me only a blazer because I already had a white blouse, so with that thought I placed on the black blazer. Before I knew it, something was slid under my curtain. It was a small box and a shoe box. Opening the small box, I found an FBI badge and a pair of aviator sunglasses. Smiling, I slipped on the sunglasses and soon enough placed the badge on my blazer. Once the task was done I simply grabbed the shoe box and removed the lid. Inside was a pair of black three inch heels.

"Crap. Why am I stuck wearing heels?" I asked aloud. I placed the shoes on and stood up. Even though I was bummed at the fact that I was stuck wearing heels, I grinned at the fact that I was going to be taller than Hikaru and Kaoru. Hells, I'm also gonna be taller than Kyouya.

Now that the shoes were placed, I left all of my clothes and belongings inside my dressing room and headed out. As I ran my fingers through my hair that I had left down, I was greeted by Tamaki immediately once I opened the curtain in front of me.

"Setsuna-senpai, you look marvelous!" Tamaki beamed at me. He was all clad in a white officer uniform. Since he was the president and "daddy", of course, he was dressed as the chief of police. With white pants and shoes, jacket with folded cuffs, shirt and gloves, the only thing that stood out of his uniform was the black tie, the gold thingies on his shoulder and the badges on his chest pocket.

"Thanks, Tamaki. I actually like this outfit. Even though I can make-do without the freaking heels," I whispered the last part to myself.

Without further due, he led me back to the main room where everyone was already waiting. Every pair had a set of matching uniforms, meaning that Tamaki and I were the only ones who stood out. Haruhi and Hunny had on like blue shirts with a navy shoulder thingy and wore navy blue pants with a belt holding it in place. Their badges were on the left chest pocket and they had gun holsters – without guns – hanging off their hips and black shoes.

Kyouya and Takashi were matching. The two had on black uniforms – both their shirt and pants – with a white shirt underneath. Instead of having long sleeves like Haruhi and Hunny, theirs were short sleeves. The badges were on the left side of their chest and they also head gun holsters and had black shoes. That left Hikaru and Kaoru as the last two to match. They had on blue longed sleeved shirts that had underneath a white turtleneck shirt and had the police badge on their arm instead of their chest. They wore blue pants with the gun holsters and their shoes were past their ankles, like boots.

"Suna-chan! Suna-chan!" Hunny's voice rang out as he made his way towards me.

No matter what, this teen always had energy. I wonder what it would be like if he was not allowed to eat sugar at all. Then again, I don't want to know. I have the feeling it would be a really scary experience.

"What's up, Hunny?" I looked down at my peer as soon as he approached me.

"You look really, really cool!" He beamed at me with pink flowers surrounding his face. Well, his entire body really.

I smiled at him and bent down to left him up. As soon as I held him in his arms I hugged him and said, "Aren't you the cutest!"

That's when I felt something floating around me. I looked to my right and saw teal and pink flowers surrounding us. I sighed and decided to ignore the flowers and walk over to the others.

"Ah, Setsuna-senpai. Glad that you were finally able to join us," Kyouya said as soon as I neared the group.

"I was just a couple of feet away from you all," I stated with a sweat drop over my head.

"My loyal officers, it's time!" Tamaki clapped his hands. With those words we got into our places.

In the center was Tamaki and to his right were Kaoru, Haruhi, Hunny, and Takashi. To his left were me, then Hikaru, and Kyouya. Just in a few seconds, the door suddenly opened.

"Welcome," we all greeted our guest.

"My, what a special guest we have here." Tamaki said with a smile, "Welcome, lost lil' kitty."

In front of those doors was the cutest little girl I have ever seen. She had blonde hair held up in pig tails with pink bows and big, bright blue eyes. She was wearing a sailor uniform that had a pink skirt and white blouse and pink shoes to top it off.

'Cute!' I thought to myself as I saw her.

"Lil' kitty, where did you come from?" Tamaki asked as we all looked down on the little girl.

As we looked, she blushed. She then lifted her small hand and pointed straight at us.

"Reverse harem!" She suddenly shouted.

I was in shock! I mean, we all were. Behind us our background turned black and we all turned white with purple lines leaving us.

"It's a reverse harem here!"

I blinked a couple of times and thought, 'Where in the world did this kid learn this?'

Tamaki then hit his head like if he was removing water as he said, "Oh, this is bad. It seems like there's still some water in my ears from swimming."

Hikaru laughed as he placed his index fingers in his ears to see if he too can remove any water, "Indeed, Inspector General!"

"There must be something wrong with our ears if we we're hearing such a little girl say something like 'reverse harem'," Kaoru also did the same gesture as his twin did.

"Shuchi nikurin!"

Again, we turned white and had purple lines.

**Shuchi Nikurin**

Suddenly she started jumping up and down while cheering, "It's a suchi nikurin in here!"

The little girl suddenly pointed towards Kyouya and said, "A glass character"

**Glass Character**

"A loli shota," she said turning to Hunny.

**Loli Shota**

"A stoic type," she then said towards Takashi.

**Stoic Type**

"Incest," her little finger pointed towards the Twins.

**Incest**

"A gariben," her next target was Haruhi.

**Gariben** (Someone who studies too much)

Haruhi's suddenly turned white and had a sweat drop on her face.

Oh no. I knew that I was going to be the next one she was going to target. She immediately faced me and said, "Otaku."

**Otaku**

My face suddenly went blank and a sweat drop appeared over my head. And here I thought she was going to say I was a tomboy. Hmm, it would have been way better if she would have said that.

By the time she turned to face Tamaki, we all were white and head purple rays over us. Tamaki immediately freaked once she stared at him.

"Oniichama…" Her eyes gleamed when she looked at Tamaki. She suddenly then jumped towards him and said, "You're blonde, so you must be my oniichama!"

"I've never heard this!" Hikaru said as we headed towards Tamaki. A sweat drop adorned his head.

"You have a sister?" Kaoru asked with his own sweat drop.

Tamaki freaked as he heard this and said, "No, I'm sure I don't have siblings! At least, that's what I thought."

"You two do look alike now that you mention it," Hunny said with his pink flowers floated around them. "Both of you are blonde."

"Are 'glass character' and 'oniichama' in the same group of words?" Kyouya asked as he looked towards Tamaki with Haruhi and me.

"Hey, you're not too bad. At least you're not a gariben like me," Haruhi said as purple rays floated above her.

"At least you weren't called an 'otaku'," I stated with a blank face.

"But you are one, Suna-chan," Haruhi said as she turned to look at me.

"Shh, keep it on the down-low," I whispered.

"Umm…What's your name, lil' girl?" Tamaki asked the little blonde that attached herself around his neck.

"Kirimi!" The little girl, now known as Kirimi, said.

"Doesn't that name have the same pronunciation as sliced raw fish?" I thought aloud as I placed a hand on my chin. Besides me, Haruhi was nodding her head, agreeing with my statement.

"Kirimi-chan, are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else? I'm pretty sure I don't have any baby sisters," Tamaki said faced Kirimi after placing her down.

Her eyes suddenly got bigger and her eyes got watery as she said, "You're not my oniichama even though you're blonde?"

**About to Cry**

'This kid is good. She is gonna make Tamaki get emotional in some way,' I thought to myself.

Tamaki was taken aback and a blush was on his face as his eyes too got watery, "I…"

**About to Cry**

**Easily Moved**

White roses blinded me for a second. As soon as they cleared, Tamaki was swinging Kirimi around and said, "Okay! I'm your oniichama starting today! Your oniichama! How cute, how cute!"

"Even if you're easily moved, do you think it's okay for you to say such irresponsible things to little kids?" Haruhi said as she appeared in the picture.

"I'm not being irresponsible! I'll take good care of her! So, I'm going to bring her back home!"

"You're making it sound like if she is some kind of animal," I pointed out.

"What should we do, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi turned to Kyouya for some guidance.

"Perhaps she really does have a blonde-haired bother in this high school," He stated.

"No!" Tamaki stopped spinning and brought Kirimi closer to him.

"Is there even another blonde here?" I questioned.

The lights suddenly went out and a creepy sounding voice was heard.

"Kirimi~ Kirimi~?"

We all turned around to face the voice. Black roses surrounded the person whose head popped out of these dark looking doors. Surprisingly enough, it was another blonde-haired male teen with bright blue eyes like Kirimi's. Sweat drops surrounded all of our heads as we looked at the person. Could this be her brother?

"Umm…Who are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"It's a foreigner!" Hunny shouted with his pink flowers around him.

"The shape of the door changed, didn't it?" Haruhi had a sweat drop.

"It just did," I told her with my own sweat drop adorning my head.

"Kirimi…" The blonde teen spoke.

"Obocchama," A new male voice stated as he walked over.

"You forgot your robe," a female voice said after the male.

The two new figures walked over to the blonde, placed a robe over him and suddenly spun his around.

"Holy crap!" I shouted as we now looked who it was.

**Black Magic Club President – Nekozawa Umehito**

"Hello…"

"Nekozawa-senpai?!" Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru shouted as their bodies turned white.

**What the Hell!**

"Well, I'll be damned," I muttered.

**Nekozawa Family Maid – Kuretake**

"Umehito-bocchama really despises bright light. Therefore, if he doesn't wear this robe, he won't be able to withstand the light and will collapse. He even has to wear a dark wig to cover his fair hair," Kuretake, the maid, told us with a butterfly background. She wore a dark purple dress that had a white apron. Her brown hair was held up in two pig tails and hand bangs.

**Nekozawa Family Secretary – Kadomatsu**

"On the other hand, his sister, Kirimi-ojousama, really despises dark places," the secretary, Kadomatsu, stated. He wore a black suit and was bald. He even has a scar on the left side of his face.

"So this girl is Nekozawa-senpai's sister, huh?" Haruhi said as she now stood next to Tamaki and pointed at Kirimi.

"Oh, what's there to hide?" Kadomatsu stated as he brought a handkerchief to his eyes. "Indeed, you are right!"

Tamaki then placed down Kirimi.

**Nekozawa Kirimi**

"K-Ki-Ki-Ki-Kirimi…So there you are…" Nekozawa walked over towards his sister with his puppet, Beelzenef.

Kirimi looked up towards her older brother and suddenly began to cry. She jumped towards Tamaki and as their background, the words "Monster" appeared.

"A monster!!!" She cried out.

"Do not worry…This cursed doll, Beelzenef, isn't scary at all. The Nekozawa family has been worshipping feline-shaped objects for generations," Nekozawa said as he approached his sister.

"No, actually, what she's scared of is probably not the cat, but you, Nekozawa-senpai," Haruhi said while Kyouya and I nodded our heads agreeing with her statement.

"It's probably because of what you're wearing," both Kaoru and Hikaru said.

The two then decided to try and take off Nekozawa's robe.

**Being Nice**

"Stop! I'm going to die!"

"Then, let's darken up the room," Hunny said as he began to close the curtains that were in the room.

"No! I don't like the dark!" Kirimi cried out, making Hunny stop.

"Oh, there, there," Tamaki shook Kirimi up and down to calm her down.

"Now, this one's complaining," Kyouya stated with a little sweat drop.

"This tragedy born from the completely opposite physical natures in those two is exactly why they are called the Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa family," Kuretake said.

"Romeo and Juliet were not siblings, and the situation was much different," I told her while Haruhi nodded her head. What can I say, William Shakespeare is one of my favorite authors.

"I know. This is a catch phrase I just came up with. I thought it'd sound more dramatic," Kuretake said as she suddenly revealed a banner that said "Nekozawa Family's Romeo and Juliet".

"I…see…" Haruhi and I said at the same time.

"By the way, we are responsible for picking up Kirimi-sama from school," Kadomatsu said as he now faced Tamaki and Kirimi. Hikaru and Kaoru were both behind them and were a bit freaked out.

"Are all the folks at the Nekozawa family…" Hikaru began.

"…this suspicious looking?" Kaoru finished.

Kuretake's brown cat-like eyes suddenly gleamed and grabbed Nekozawa's shoulders and as she shook him about she said with an anger mark, "What are you talking about?! The Nekozawa family is a noble family, part of the genealogy of the Tokarev dynasty of Russia."

Haruhi, Kyouya, Hunny, Takashi, and I simply moved our heads towards our left showing our confusing.

"Tokarev?" Kyouya questioned.

"Wasn't that a name of an old Soviet army pistol that was used in the 1930s?" I questioned.

"D…Don't you mean…the Romanov dynasty?" Tamaki asked with a half blue face.

Kuretake simply ignored Tamaki, leaving him white, and said, "And there is a legend in the Nekozawa family, that for some unknown reason, every once in a few hundred years, someone, like Umehito-sama, who falls in love with darkness is born…may or may not exist.

"'May or may not exist'?" Hunny asked confused.

"Which one is it…" The twins asked.

"Because of his dark robe," Kuretake continued, "bocchama has never been able to come close to his sister, and Kirimi-ojousama fell in love with the prince, the fairy tale-like brother, she sees in his portrait painting. Ever since she knew that her brother was in the high school section, she would sometimes come over and search for Umehito-sama like this.

"Of course, we've been comforting her all this time with prince-themed story books but alas, we ran out of material for her, so lately we've expanded the repertoire to shoujo mangas where princes appear, and she has fallen in love with them…"

"Shoujo manga?" Haruhi had a sweat drops on her head.

And suddenly, a flashback of Kirimi saying that we were a reverse harem appeared and of her saying "shuchi nikurin".

"So this maid was the cause?!" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned.

"Shuchi nikurin in shoujo manga?" Haruhi said.

"How come I've never seen it?" I questioned myself.

"Then, Sashimi-chan…"

**Sashimi**

"You mean, Kirimi, right?" Kaoru asked.

**Kirimi**

"That's Kirimi!" Nekozawa told the Natural Type.

Haruhi just turned to face Nekozawa and said, "Kirimi-chan doesn't know that you're her brother?"

"I…" Nekozawa was now in a state of depression. Literally. He was on the floor and purple lines were over his body.

"Yes, we've tried telling her many times, but she doesn't believe it," Kuretake told us.

Hunny then began to cry – even though his pink flowers suddenly surrounded him but fell – said, "But that's sad for Neko-chan."

"Yes," Nekozawa began, "That's why…I've prayed every night for Kirimi to like the darkness."

"No, it should be the other way around," the Twins said.

"You should get used to bright places," Hikaru said.

"What did you plan on doing to your sister?" Kaoru then asked.

"Well then, Kirimi-sama," Kadomatsu spoke.

"Let us go home now," Kuretake said.

"No!" Kirimi cried out. "I want to be with Oniichama! I think it's better to be with Oniichama!"

"Nekozawa-senpai…" Tamaki said as he looked towards Nekozawa.

"It is all right, Suou-kun. Do not worry about me. Please…Please take good care of Kirimi!" After saying that, Nekozawa ran off.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Tamaki shouted.

"Siblings are always the cause of problems in any family," Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses.

I looked at Kyouya knowing that this was true.

"I envy them," I heard Haruhi say. We all looked towards her as she continued, "I've always been a single child. Yet…even though they have other siblings, it's somewhat sad that they can't be friendly with each other."

I lowered my head. It was sad that there were times when my sisters and I wouldn't get along. I then heard feet landing on the ground. I turned to look at Tamaki and I saw that he placed Kirimi down on the ground.

"What's the matter, Oniichama?" She asked.

"Sorry, Kirimi-chan. I'm not your oniichama after all. But, don't you worry. Kirimi-chan, you have a much better prince-like brother than me; your real Oniichama," Tamaki told Kirimi.

"Senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

White roses now surrounded Tamaki, "Since you came down here, Kirimi-chan is our host club's guest now. We, the Ouran Host Club, exist for bringing fortune to girls! That two siblings that yearn for each other cannot be together…This is a problem that cannot exist! Starting now we will commence a great plan to reform Nekozawa-senpai into a bright prince character that Kirimi-chan likes!"

**In Short…The Character Setting Reformation Plan**

"Again…" the Twins and I said together.

"B-But…" Kadomatsu stuttered.

"To reform Umehito-sama's darkness-loving character? Are you saying that's possible?" Kuretake asked.

"Hello?! Just because you're easily moved don't say such irresponsible things –" Haruhi started but was interrupted.

Tamaki chuckled and said, "Did you forget? We have a strong ally who is extremely talented at the reformation of character settings."

"You mean…"Hikaru started.

"Don't tell me…" Kaoru continued.

"Not her!" I finished.

"Oh-hohohohohohohohoho…"

**High power motor**

Renge then suddenly appeared.

"Oh-hohohohohohohohohoho…"

"I knew it…" The three of us said.

"Oh-hohohohohohohohoho…Hoho!"


	31. Making a Prince

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, characters and plot, belong to Bisco Hatori. Everyone else belongs to me!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31: Making a Prince

It has been three days since we began trying to make Nekozawa into a prince-like figure for Kirimi. Hopefully today we make better progress. From what the Twins told me, Renge has been really tough on him. And once again, Kirimi has shown up for the third time.

"Gariben, Otaku-neechan, read me a story," Kirimi asked us.

Haruhi and I sighed. Lucky for us, Kuretake had left us some shoujo manga the first time Kirimi showed up so we had reading material for her.

"C'mon, Kirimi-chan," I held out my arms for her.

She smiled and ran over to me. Once she was near, she jumped into my arms. What can I say; this was the cutest kid I've ever seen so far. She can probably get away with murder.

Haruhi and I then began reading her all these mangas. They really do have a lot of shuchi nikurin and reverse harems.

"Hey, Haruhi. Why don't you take a break? Maybe you can do homework or go visit the others while I tell Kirimi some stories," I told her.

"That would be great. I'll do some homework for a while," Haruhi then got up from the couch and was about to head towards one of the tables before I stopped her.

"Here," I held out my iPod. "This would probably help you concentrate."

"Thanks, Suna-chan."

"No problem."

As Haruhi walked away, Kirimi turned to face me. "Otaku-neechan, what story are you going to read me next?"

I smiled at her and said, "It's a story about a girl who meets all these different types of princes but falls in love with one of them."

"Tell me! Tell me!"

I laughed and said, "Okay, here goes.

"Once upon a time in a far away land called Tokyo, Japan and in the kingdom of Bunkyō, lived a peasant girl who dreamed dreams that seemed impossible to achieve. She wanted to be educated in different subjects, ideas, and theories of the world around her. Even though she was gaining knowledge about the area surrounding her, it wasn't enough to satisfy her. There was one place, one that she never even heard of, that was for sure going to educate her. That place was Ouran Academy; a place in which the elite – the rich and powerful – go to receive an education for their future.

"Her father, with his new career and better status, was able to get her to that academy. And that's where she met a maiden; a maiden who was also a peasant like herself. But the one thing that she learned from this maiden was that to the elite, this maiden was a gentleman or more specifically the Natural Prince. The peasant girl was confused but soon learned the reason why.

"A group of five Princes and a King were the reason why the maiden was a gentleman. The King, a young blonde with purple-blue eyes, was the ruler of this academy. His second was the Cool Prince, who made sure that this academy, or better yet empire, was running smoothly and accordingly. Then there was the Loli-Shota Prince who looked to be a young child but instead was the same age as the peasant girl. A set of twin princes, the Little Devil Princes, who were known for their love of pulling pranks, were two years younger than the girl. But there was one prince that caught the peasant girl's attention: the Wild Prince.

"The young peasant girl felt her heart beating fast once she set eyes on the Wild Prince, but she knew that nothing would happen. She was after all a peasant and he was a prince, one who was love and worshipped by all the Ladies in the academy. Even the Noble men wanted to be like him for the Wild Prince was talented in wielding a blade and was very intelligent. Soon though, the peasant girl was introduced by the Natural Prince to the King and other Princes. Immediately, she was welcomed.

"The peasant girl soon began working with the King and all of the Princes. As time went on, she got to know each one of them, especially the one she fell in love with. She would go on crazy adventures with them and even had to dress in bizarre clothes, but she did it because it was fun and she was enjoying herself. And then one day, the young peasant girl confronted two of her greatest fears. The Wild Prince had come and rescued her from those two fears and that night they shared their first kiss. As time went on, the two would show affection for one another in secret."

"Suna-chan," Haruhi came over. She handed over my iPod and said, "I'm going to go and see how everything is going. I should be back soon. Kirimi-chan, wait in this room, okay?"

Kirimi nodded her head while I spoke.

"No worries. We'll stay here," I told her.

Haruhi smiled and said her goodbyes and headed out the door. I felt Kirimi tugging my blazer and I looked down at her.

"What happens next?" She asked.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"How come?"

"Because the story hasn't finished yet. The peasant girl and the Wild Prince still haven't decided what is going to happen next," I told Kirimi as I flattened out my white shirt.

"I hope the peasant girl and the Wild Prince gets married," Kirimi flat out said.

I blushed and said, "We'll just wait and see what happens."

"Can we go see Oniichama?"

"Sure."

Once again, I lifted Kirimi and headed out of the door. We made our way to the Third Chemistry/Physics Lab where they told me that they would be at. Why that room? Because it has dark room functions. Kirimi would point out objects whenever we walked by something that would catch her attention and asked about it. I tried my best to answer her and luckily for me, she accepted the answers.

"Otaku-neechan, are we almost there?" Kirimi asked me as I placed her down on the ground and held her hand.

"Almost, Kirimi-chan. It's right here." I led her to the open door.

"Oniichama?" Kirimi said as soon as we were in front of the door. She peaked through the door and saw that it was completely dark. "This room is so dark!" She began to cry.

"Aw come here, Kirimi-chan," I lifted the little girl up.

"Ah, Kirimi-chan!" Haruhi ran over towards us and rubbed the little girl's head, "I told you to wait in that room."

"Sorry, Haruhi, it's my fault. She wanted to come over here, so I brought her," I told Haruhi as I calmed Kirimi.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Tamaki ran over and I handed Kirimi over to him. "It's okay, it's okay, here!" He lifted her up and said, "Scary no more!" He began to twirl her and around and with that I knew that he was going to be able to take care of her so I walked over to everyone in the room.

"Senpai?" I heard Renge say.

I stopped my walking and turned to look at what was going on. There I found Nekozawa holding onto a flashlight in front of his face.

"I am a wonderful prince-like oniichan…I am a wonderful prince-like oniichan…I am a wonderful prince-like oniichan…I am a wonderful prince-like oniichan…I am a wonderful prince-like oniichan…I'm not scared of the light! Evil beam on me!!!" With that he turned the flashlight on himself.

"All right!" I heard Hunny shout out in happiness. Next to him, Takashi was clapping his hands.

"Nekozawa-senpai finally is able to point a flashlight at himself!" Renge exclaimed happily knowing that her work was finally complete.

"Bravo! Bravo!" The twins popped party poppers.

"Way to go!" I shouted in happiness.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Haruhi clapped her hands.

"He did it!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I'm sure Kirimi-chan would be happy!" He then bent down towards Kirimi and pointed towards Nekozawa. "Hey, Kirimi-chan. This is your real oniichama."

Kirimi stared at Nekozawa's back, waiting to see whether this was her brother or not. I stared at the little girl and waited to see what was going to happen. That's when Nekozawa turned around.

"Kirimi…"

But sadly the flashlight remained and made his face extremely creepy. If I was Kirimi, I too would have gotten extremely freaked out.

**A Fear That Cannot Be Expressed in Words**

Kirimi cried out in extreme fear and ran out the door.

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa shouted before dropping the flashlight.

"That evil beam…" Hikaru started.

"…has got to be scary for her," Kaoru finished.

"Kirimi…" Nekozawa sadly said as he just dropped to the ground.

"Nekozawa-senpai…" was the only thing Tamaki said.

"I give up…There's no guarantee that doing any more training would make Kirimi accept me. Kirimi would like it better of Suou-kun were her brother…instead of having a brother like me."

Tamaki walked towards Nekozawa with a slightly angered face and said, "You're the one she really wants to see, right? If you cherish your sister that much, then show some more willpower!"

I swear there are times when Tamaki is a genius. He always says the right things when the time is right. I looked as the Twins were opening the blinds that covered the windows and walked towards Takashi and Hunny.

"Huh?" Hikaru said. "Your little sister is still in the courtyard."

Kaoru then looked down and said, "There's something with her."

"Ah, a cat," Hikaru said. "To be expected from the cat-loving family."

"Even stray cats come fawn on you right away," Kaoru said.

Immediately Nekozawa got up from the floor and ran towards the windows. "No! Even if the Nekozawa family worships cats, there's no way that an occult happening like stray cats coming towards you can be possible. Kirimi does not like animals, and she fears living cats the most!"

Then the unimaginable happened. Nekozawa jumped out of the window breaking it in progress.

"Kirimi!!!" He shouted.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Tamaki shouted.

"He can't just go out without his hood!" Haruhi shouted right after.

I ran towards the window and looked at what was happening. There I saw Nekozawa running towards Kirimi and shouted her name. I was amazed at the fact that he ran without his hood. He didn't care that he was under sunlight. There was only one thing in his mind that he wanted to do and that was save his little sister.

It was the cutest sight I have ever seen: Kirimi jumping towards Nekozawa's embrace.

"All right!" Hunny smiled at the sight in front of him.

"This is the result of my training!" Renge smiled with a blush knowing that she did it.

We all kept looking out the window, but that's when we saw Nekozawa fall to the ground, the light finally affecting him.

**Several Days Later**

We were back in the Third Music Room when we heard the door suddenly open. There Nekozawa popped his head in with Beelzenef and he suddenly left.

"Nekozawa-senpai…" Tamaki said as we watched him disappear.

"He probably bathed a lifetime's worth of sunlight back there," Hikaru said.

"He must've reverted back to his pre-training state as a reaction," Hunny said as he was being held up by Takashi.

"Geez…In the end, he's wearing that gloomy black robe again," Kaoru spoke.

"But…" Haruhi started.

"Everything is well," I smiled.

"Suna-chan now that I remember, what was that story that you were telling Kirimi-chan?" Haruhi asked as she turned to face me.

My face immediately blushed once I remember what I told her, "It was just a true story. That's all."

"We want to hear that story!" The Twins suddenly ganged up on me.

"No way! You two are too old to hear these stories," I faced away from them and walked away.

"Says the otaku," I heard them say.

Immediately I stopped walking and froze in my footsteps. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at them.

"What did you just say?" I glared at the two as the remained frozen. That's when the tomboy in me came out, "I don't care if I'm wearing a skirt! I will Ultimate Punch you like there is no tomorrow!"

I ran towards the Twins and just watched them run like if they were headless chickens. Before I was even able to reach the Twins, I was being held in someone's arms. I recognized the persons scent and immediately began to calm down.

"Setsuna, calm down," Takashi's voice was heard next to my ear.

"Okay," I said with a slight blush on my cheeks.

He set me down and kept his left arm wrapped around my waist. He looked towards Hikaru and Kaoru and told them, "Stop."

"Y-Yes, Mori-senpai."

That's when an idea suddenly appeared in my head. "Hey, Tamaki!"

"Yes, Setsuna-senpai?" He turned to look at me.

"I have an idea of a theme that we can do. Since Hikaru and Kaoru say that I am otaku, can we do an anime theme. I can pick out characters and design the costumes and all. What do you think?"

He pondered for a moment and said, "That's fine with me. Kyouya?"

We all turned to look at Kyouya and waited for his answer. He then said, "You're going to work with Hikaru and Kaoru on the costumes then."

I smiled and said, "Alrighty." I turned to look at the Twins and grinned evilly, "You call me an otaku, now you'll see the otaku in me. Time for research!"

"Can Usa-chan, Takashi, and I help, Suna-chan?" Hunny asked me as he bounced over to face me.

"Sure! If you guys want, you can come over my house today," I told them with a smile, making sure that it was only both of them that heard.

"Can we, Takashi?"

We looked at Takashi and waited for his answer. He nodded his head and we beamed with happiness.

"Hey, we're going to head out now since Takashi and Hunny are dropping me off home. Have a good weekend, kay! Byes!" I told everyone else that was present in the room.

I heard a chorus of goodbyes and it was time for us to leave. I texted otou-san telling him that Takashi and Hunny were coming over today. Hopefully he hasn't made anything yet. We walked down to the entrance of the school and there waiting already was either Hunny's or Takashi's car. As we approached the car, Takashi opened the door and let Hunny and myself in before he got in and closed the door. Hunny gave the driver directions to my house and then we were on our way.

"Suna-chan, have you thought about which type of anime we are going to do?" Hunny asked me as he threw Usa-chan up and down.

I placed my right thumb and index finger on my chin and said, "I was thinking about doing a mixture of anime. Like Naruto, DN Angel, and some others. It depends though. I have to find characters that we can easily get hair and costumes for."

Right when I finished talking my phone rang. I looked at who was calling me and it was otou-san.

"Moshi, moshi," I answered.

"Setsuna, are you on your way home?" Otou-san asked over the phone.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, I somewhat forgot to tell you that I am leaving later on tonight for a business meeting with Yuzuha-san in Osaka. So I won't be able to prepare any meal for you tonight. But I did order some sushi and sashimi from a really good restaurant which I am picking up right now for you all to eat."

"What about Fuka? Is she there?"

"No, Fuka went to your okaa-san's house for the weekend. Also, Kazumi isn't coming home this weekend. I'll explain everything when I come home. I'll be there shortly. Love you."

"Love you too, otou-san."

With that, we hung up. I sighed as I placed my phone back into my blazers pocket.

"Setsuna?" I heard Takashi say my name.

I looked to my right and sighed, "Apparently otou-san is leaving on a business trip today which I didn't even know about. I hate it when people leave me in the dark. I do have a right to know what is going on and all."

Soon after, we arrived in front of my house. Takashi opened the door and was the first to get out. He then helped me out of the door and then Hunny. We walked to the front of my house and I dug out my house keys from my messenger bag and opened the door. When we walked in, we removed our shoes.

"I'll be back. I'm going to leave my stuff in my room so make yourselves at home," I told them as I bent down to grab my high tops.

The two cousins nodded their heads and headed towards the living room. I made my way up the stairs and went inside my room. I dropped my messenger bag on top of my desk and went to through my shoes inside my closet. I removed my blazer and hanged it up in my closet. With that being done, I left my room and headed down the stairs after I grabbed my laptop. Once I made it to the bottom, I went to go leave my laptop in the living room with Hunny and Takashi.

"I'm home!" I heard otou-san from the entrance. I told the two that I would be right back and headed to the entrance.

"Hey, otou-san," I greeted him as I went to help him by grabbing the two bags of food. It was then and there that I sneezed.

'That's weird. Either someone is talking about me or I'm getting sick,' I thought to myself.

"Hello, Setsuna. Let's go set the food and I'll explain to you what's going on," Otou-san said after he removed his shoes and headed towards the kitchen.

We began grabbing plates and chopsticks from the cabinets and drawers and took them to the dining room.

"When is it that you are leaving?" I asked him as I set the bag and the plates on the table.

"In half an hour. I have go to Yuzuha-san's house and from there we're taking her plane," Otou-san explained.

"You're not going to eat dinner with us then," I stated the fact since I saw that he handed me three plates.

"No, I'm sorry that I won't be able to. And I am sorry for not telling you. I was in a rush this morning to tell you."

"It's fine, otou-san. I know that work has been keeping you busy and I understand that. Am I going to be staying here by myself then?"

"If you'd like. But I let Ranka-san know that you are alone here, so if there are any emergencies, you'll call the Fujioka's. Understood?"

I nodded my head, "I understand."

Otou-san pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time, "I should be going now. Be a good girl, alright."

I smiled, "I will, otou-san. Have a good trip."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I saw him then leave the dining room and say his goodbyes to Hunny and Takashi. Then I heard the door close and soon after, his car leaving. I sighed and pulled out the food from the bags and began placing each piece onto plates. I went to grab the soy sauce from the kitchen and that's when I decided that we could eat in the living room since we do have a small table there. I grabbed three small soy sauce plates and went back to the dining room and grabbed everything there. I managed to balance it and headed towards the living room.

"I hope you guys don't mind eating sushi and sashimi here. I thought that maybe we can watch a movie and from there start figuring out what we can do," I told them as I managed to place all the plates on the table. "Shoot, I forgot drinks. What do you guys want to drink?"

"Tea, please," Hunny said as he bounced onto the floor. Takashi nodded his head agreeing with his cousin.

"Okay then. Tea will be ready in a few. Why don't you guys pick a movie for us to watch," I told the two as I headed back towards the kitchen.

Now that I was in the kitchen, I began to boil water and went to find all the necessary items for tea. Since I'm not that found of tea, I instead grabbed me a water bottle from the fridge to drink. As I leaned against the counter, I sneezed two more times.

"This isn't good. I think I'm getting sick. But I haven't done anything to get me sick," I pondered as I rubbed the back of my neck.

I turned to look at the boiling water since it just cried out saying that it was nice and ready. I made the tea and went to grab a tray to carry everything. Before I managed to even place the tea pot on the table, I sneezed again. I ignored it this time and placed everything onto the tray and headed back into the living room.

"So what are we watching?" I asked as I placed the tray onto the table and sat down next to Takashi.

"How about Princess Mononoke," Hunny said as he went to press play.

Once the movie started we began to eat the food that otou-san brought for us. I just love sushi! Especially prawn, salmon, and octopus. Those are my absolute favorites.

"Suna-chan, have you figured out what animes we are doing?" Hunny asked me as soon as we were done eating and putting the plates back into the kitchen.

"I figured some out already. Since it is eight of us in total, I was thinking about pairing people up. For example, I was thinking that Tamaki and Kyouya could be Naruto and Sasuke since they are opposites, but best friends," I explained as I turned on my laptop and began showing them the characters.

I pulled up pictures of all of the host club members and began comparing them to their anime counterparts.

"With Tamaki, all we need to basically do is spike up his hair and if he wants, we can get his blue contacts. With Kyouya, we need to spike up his hair and give it the duckbutt look that Sasuke has and check to see if he has contacts or if he is fine not wearing his glasses.

"With the Twins, I was thinking about them both being Ichigo from Bleach. Hikaru can be Ichigo with the Hollow Mask and Kaoru can be Ichigo without it. I'm still thinking about it though. If I was to find some other characters that they can do, then I'd probably switch it."

"Who are you going to dress as, Setsuna?" I heard Takashi's voice.

I turned to look at him and smiled, "Since apparently I have a weird personality – so the Twins say at times – I am going to be Haruhi Suzumiya. Then I'll have Haruhi be Kyon."

"What about me and Takashi and Usa-chan?" Hunny eagerly asked.

"You will be Daisuke from DN Angel, Usa-chan can be dressed up as Wiz, and Takashi can be Dark. What do you think?" I asked the two with a smile.

"Can we see pictures?"

I nodded my head and pulled up pictures of Daisuke, Dark, and Wiz. I first showed them Daisuke.

"The only thing that we are going to have to do is get you a wig with red hair and red contacts, if that's okay with you, Hunny," I asked the teen.

"I'm okay with it, Suna-chan. How does Wiz look?"

I showed Hunny the picture of Wiz and the next thing I heard was Hunny saying how cute Wiz was. I told him that it would be easy to bring down Usa-chan's ears and adding a tail.

"How does Dark look?" Takashi asked me.

When I began to pull up pictures of how Dark looked, I began to blush. I mean, Dark is tall, dark, and handsome. Just like Takashi. And the fact that he is topless at times showed that I would love it even more.

"Remember, these are just ideas. I need to get opinions from other people and all that jazz. Shoot, my battery is dying," I said as I took notice that my laptops battery was low. I got up and said, "I'll be right back."

I headed towards the staircase, descended up the stairs, and headed straight towards my room to leave my laptop. I placed it on my desk and connected it to the charger. Satisfied with the task done, I turned around only to find Takashi leaning against my door.

"Takashi, you scared me," I said as placed a hand on my cheek. That's weird. I'm not even blushing but my face feels warm.

Takashi walked towards me and said, "Are you feeling well? I heard you sneezing quite a few times."

"I think I'm fine."

I felt Takashi's head on my forehead, checking my temperature. My face slowly began to blush.

"You're a little hot. But then again, it might be because you're blushing," He told me as he lowered his hand placed it on my right cheek.

"It's not my fault. You make me blush," I spoke without thinking and once I realized that, I brought up my left hand and covered my mouth.

He chuckled and moved my hand that covered my mouth, "You look cute when you blush."

Takashi then stepped in closer and our faces starting moving closer until…

"Takashi, Suna-chan, I'm sleepy," Hunny's voice was heard.

We turned and looked towards the door and saw Hunny there trying to rub away the sleep in his eyes. I sighed and said to them that they should get going since it was getting late. I walked them downstairs and saw them get ready to leave.

"Have a goodnight, Hunny," I said as I hugged him.

"Night, Suna-chan," He smiled and stepped out the door.

"Goodnight, Setsuna," Takashi said as he lowered his head and placed a kiss on my lips. It was a small kiss that we shared before pulling away. "Call me if you need anything, okay."

"I promise," I smiled and hugged him.

We kissed one last time before he stepped out of the door.

Now that I was alone, it was time for me to do some cleaning before watching more movies. I went to clean all the dishes that we had used and threw away anything that had to be thrown. That's when my body starting feeling weird. Now that I was done with cleaning, I went to lock the door to the living room and headed up the stairs.

When I went to my room, I realized that I had left the window open. Yeah, I forgot to mention that I had a small window that on the wall were my bed is at. I went to close it and that's when I sneezed again. I quickly went to get ready for bed and once I was done placing on my black tank top and black short-shorts, I immediately passed out.


	32. Down with the Sickness

**Hey all!! Sorry I have not been able to update in such a long time. I have been extremely busy with school and now that I am done with my conference I am finally able to update this story. Hopefully you all haven't lost interest in this series, but yeah. Yet with all this school thing, I found what I want to do for a future career. I want to be a screenwriter! I already started writing my own screenplay. Lol. Well hope you all like the chapter! Take care! Oh and thank you to everyone who added this story to their alert and favorite lists! I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone! ^___^  
**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, characters and plot belong to Bisco Hatori. Other character and plots belong to me. Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: Down with the Sickness

In the middle of the night, I woke up with a sweat. My body felt like it was on fire. I turned to look at the time and saw that it barely four thirty six in the morning. I came to the conclusion that I got sick. I hate being sick. It's the worst feeling yet. I was contemplating whether to call Takashi right now because I didn't want to wake him up. Maybe he gets up early to train or something. I gave up in the end and decided to call.

After I reached for my cell phone, I looked for his number and once I found it, I pressed call and waited for him to pick up.

"Moshi, moshi," I heard Takashi say.

"Takashi?" My voice sounded weak.

"Setsuna, are you alright?"

"I don't feel so good. My head is pounding and it feels like I'm on fire," I told him as I gripped my covers. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Its fine, you didn't wake me up. I'm coming over right now. I'll be there in twenty minutes or less," Takashi said. I could hear movement in the background.

"Thank you," I managed to say for I hung up. Not even a second later, I had a coughing fit. I was glad that I had left a bottle of water in my room because it calmed my coughing.

I had twenty minutes to kill and there was no way in hell that I was going to stay in bed since it was too hot. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my head, I got up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom. I did my business and after I exited, I headed downstairs to look for some medicine. Inside the kitchen, I found all the medicine that we owned and set them on the table. That's when I realized that I should bring a small towel.

Slowly, I walked back upstairs and into the bathroom to take out two small hand towels. I headed back down and placed the towels with the medicine. It was only five minutes that I managed to kill meaning that I had fifteen more to go. That's when I realized I should put away any unwanted clothes that might catch Takashi's attention. I went back up the stairs and into my room and began cleaning it up. Call me insane because I had no idea why I decided to clean when I am sick. That's when my phone rang its specific tune saying that I had a text message.

I grabbed my cell phone from my bed and looked at the text. Takashi had just texted me that he was going to be here in two minutes. This was now my cue to head downstairs. I walked in a slow pace since my head would not stop pounding. Right when I made it to the bottom of the steps, I heard knocking on the door. I walked over to it and there I found my savior. Takashi immediately came inside, kicked off his shoes, and lifted me up.

"You should go back in bed, Setsuna. How do you feel?" Takashi asked me as he carried me towards my room.

"My head is hurting really bad, it feels like its extremely hot, and my throat hurts a bit," I told him as he entered my room and placed me back on my bed.

Takashi pulled the covers over me and asked, "Do you have a thermometer, so that we can check your temperature?"

I slowly nodded my head, "It's on the kitchen table with all the other medicine that I left there."

"I'll be back, okay."

"Okay."

Takashi quickly left my room and I could hear his footsteps as he went down the stairs. I think he ran down because just a minute later he was back with a tray that had the thermometer, the towels, a bowl of water, and some medicine.

He placed the tray on my desk and grabbed the thermometer. Walking towards me, he made sure that it was clean before placing it inside of my mouth. The cold steel of the thermometer made me shiver and in one minute, my temperature was ready to be checked.

Takashi removed the thermometer from my mouth and read, "One hundred and one."

I groaned and tried to sink deeper into my pillow. But that would just make everything hotter. I closed my eyes only to open then soon once I heard Takashi move around my room. I looked at him bring over the bowl filled with water and the towel. He left the bowl on my table that was set next to my bed and dipped the towel completely inside of it.

Removing the towel, he squeezed out the excess water and soon enough placed the towel on my forehead. I saw him go back towards my desk and saw him open something before coming back towards me.

"What's that?" I asked, referring to what was in his hands.

He opened his hands and revealed two little pills. "It's medicine to reduce fevers," He told me as he grabbed them off his hands. "Open your mouth, please."

I did as he asked and he placed the pills in my mouth. I was glad that I had the ability to swallow pills without needing water.

"I swallowed it," I told him before a cough escaped my mouth. "Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can you sleep with me? I don't want to stay by myself right now," I asked him. Whenever I am extremely sick, I normally don't have people around me because they would be scared of getting sick. However, otou-san is the only one who stays with me when I am sick.

My question was answered when I felt Takashi remove the covers and lift me up, moving me so that he would have space on my bed. He placed me down and he sat down as he pulled the covers, covering me and his legs. I tilted my head to the left to look at him and I smiled.

He smiled back and said, "Sleep."

I nodded my head slowly and closed my eyes. The heat that was radiating from him body soon relaxed my body and instantly I feel asleep.

What felt like an eternity of sleep, my eyes slowly opened to the feeling of something being removed from my forehead. I looked at the person and saw that it was Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" I questioned as stared at the brunette.

"Morning, Suna-chan. How are you feeling?" She asked me with a smile.

"My throat hurts," I told her. "Where's Takashi?"

She grabbed the thermometer from where Takashi last left it and placed it inside my mouth. She then said, "Making sure that no one destroys your house. Mori-senpai called me telling me that you were sick so I can over so I can help out. Then he called Kyouya-senpai to check up on you, medically. Then Tamaki-senpai found out that we were here so he called everyone else so that they can be here for moral support."

Even though I knew I was sick a sweat drop still adorned my head. 'Why, oh why, would they all come? I mean, seriously.'

Haruhi removed the thermometer from my mouth and checked my temperature. She smiled and said, "You're back to normal temperature. But we should still keep you in bed since you may be weak."

"Haruhi," I began.

"Yes?"

"I need to pee."

I was ready to laugh when I saw a multiple sweat drops on her head.

She sighed and said, "Nice way of saying it."

I just chuckled and slowly got up. I removed the covers and twisted my body so that I could get out of bed. Once my feet made contact with the ground, I stood up quickly. Big mistake. I felt my head become woozy but luckily for me, Haruhi grabbed me and helped me gain my balance.

"Thanks," I said to her with a smile.

She smiled and nodded her head. That's when I noticed her attire. She wore knee high black jeans with a pink top and a white sweater over it. With her help, we headed out of my room and towards the bathroom. As soon as we made it, I went straight in and did my business. I smiled and was glad that my fever was gone. I brushed my teeth, hating the taste of my own morning breath and washed my face. I sighed happily at the fact that I now felt clean and with that, I opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.

"Ready?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup," I nodded my head.

"Do you need my help walking?" She asked me, getting ready to help me walk.

"I think I got it. Let me try."

"Alright, but I am ready to grab you."

With that, we walked back to my room. I was really to squeal in delight because of the fact that I was able to walk. Man I just realized that this is how I must have felt when I was little and took my first steps. We made it to my room and immediately she rushed me back to my bed. I fixed my black tank top and shorts before getting into bed.

"What time is it?" I asked aloud since I had no clue what time it was.

"Eleven forty-seven," I heard a voice from my door way. Takashi stood there smiling at me and I smiled back. Now that I was fully conscious, unlike earlier this morning, I took notice of what Takashi was wearing. He was wearing blue jeans with what appeared to be a white shirt and a green sweater.

"Mori-senpai, you scared me," Haruhi said as she held her hand over her heart.

"Sorry," Takashi said before walking over to me.

I smiled and began to scoot over so that he could have a space on my bed to sit down. Immediately once the space was given to him, he sat down on my bed.

"Mori-senpai, can you watch over Suna-chan? I am going to start making her lunch and make sure everyone is not acting like animals," Haruhi said as she made her way to my door.

"Ah," Takashi replied.

"Thanks, Haruhi!" I smiled at the girl.

"No problem," Haruhi said before leaving the room.

I looked towards Takashi and without warning, I hugged him. He remained frozen for a few good seconds before his arms started to move so that it could wrap around my body.

"Thank you, Takashi. For everything," I said as I placed my head on his chest.

"I was worried when I heard your voice, so I came as quickly as possible," Takashi said as he ran his hand through my hair, untangling it along the way.

That's when I remembered thinking whether or not I had woke him up in the morning, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

He chuckled and said, "No. I was already up, about to get ready for kendo practice when you called."

"Oh, okay then. Now I won't have this guilty feeling about me accidentally waking you up for little ol' me."

"Setsuna," His voice called me to look up at him and I did. "Even if you had waked me up, I would still have gotten here in a heartbeat. You're special to me."

My eyes widened and my heart began to pound rapidly when I heard him say that. I placed my head on his chest to hide the blush that I knew was on my face.

"You're special to me, too."

Our sweet moment was suddenly interrupted by a gang of idiots.

"My darling daughter!! Are you alright?!" I heard Tamaki's voice as he suddenly barged into my room with Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Kyouya.

Tamaki was wearing light blue jeans with a black shirt and a white button-up on over it. Hikaru was wearing black pants with a white short sleeved shirt while Kaoru wore black jeans and a sleeveless white top. Hunny wore a gray long sleeved shirt that had a shirt over it that was white with an image of a pink rabbit in the middle and had on light blue jeans. Kyouya was wearing a maroon colored button-up long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans.

Takashi and I removed our arms from one another and I smiled at the group, but mentally I wasn't too happy.

'I could have gotten a love confession right now, but no! These fools had to come right now. Why!?'

"Hey, everyone!" I smiled at the group.

"Suna-chan!"

"Setsuna-senpai!"

"Daughter!"

Hunny, the Twins, and Tamaki all shouted at the same time and ran towards me, ready to jump on me but luckily I had some help. Takashi held out his hand to motion for them to stop and they actually did. Now that they were calm, Kyouya walked over towards me and Takashi moved from his seat to allow him to begin his check up on me.

"Now let's see, how are you feeling, Setsuna-senpai?" Kyouya asked as he brought out his tools.

"Well, my fever went down. But my throat hurts and all," I told Kyouya as I watched him pull out who-knows-what.

Kyouya simply began checking my body to see what was wrong. He made me open my mouth to check whether I had a throat infection and he checked my breathing and heartbeat. For someone younger than me, he seriously knows what to do.

"Alright, I now have a full analysis of what's wrong. You have a sore throat and a small cold. Your fever may be gone but it is best if you stay in bed. I'll call a pharmacy to prepare some medicine for you. It should be ready in half an hour and they should be delivering it here as well," Kyouya finished.

"Thanks, Kyouya. You're awesome," I smiled at the teen.

Kyouya smiled – a real one – and said, "Thank you, Setsuna-senpai. Now if you excuse me, I have to make the phone call now."

"We're actually in Setsuna-senpai's room," I heard Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki say.

I turned to look at the three and sweat dropped. They were literally amazed as they looked around my room. They observed my posters, looked at my desk and saw the books that I read and all. I'm glad that they didn't go through my wardrobe. Hunny eventually joined them, even though he's been here more than them. Takashi simply sat at the end of my bed and too watched them.

"It's just my room," I casually said as I kept watching them move around.

"It's not just your room! It's you. It tells us the things that you like and your personality. It's teaching me more about my daughter!" Tamaki dramatically said as the Twins nodded their heads in agreement.

Again, another sweat drop adorned my head. But this time it had two more friends to join it. That's when footsteps where heard coming up the stairs. Instantly, Haruhi appeared with a kind smile on her face as she told us that lunch was ready. Immediately, Tamaki, the Twins, and Hunny ran out of my room and down the stairs. It literally sounded like a stampede.

"Can I eat downstairs with everyone?" I gave Haruhi my best puppy eyes. I really didn't want to eat here and all when everyone was downstairs in _my_ house.

"Kyouya-senpai said it was fine unless you had something warm draped over you," Haruhi told me. "Do you have a robe or something?"

I had a blank face as stared back at Haruhi. She too stared back at me. For a moment it felt as if we were stuck in a staring contest and Takashi was the one deciding who the winner was going to be.

"Nope," I simply said as I got up from my bed and headed towards the closet. I quickly dug around and pulled out what I was looking for. "But I do have this." In my hands I held a light green blanket that had little chibi pandas, leaves, and cherry blossoms. "It's my baby blanket."

With a smile on her face, Haruhi said, "You still have your baby blanket?"

"It's one of the few things that I was able to find from my early years besides some pictures," I draped the blanket over my shoulder and went to grab my slippers from the closet as well. They were Yoshi slippers.

"Ready?" Takashi asked.

"Yup! I'm starving," I responded as I followed Haruhi out of the door with Takashi right next to me.

We headed down the stairs and once we were in the dining room, I found all of the Host Club there and they were eating onigiri. Ah man that onigiri looks good! Haruhi grabbed my wrist and led me to my seat where my food was waiting for me. Torizosui, which is a rice soup with chicken and other food things, was what Haruhi had made for me. I sat down and began to eat my soup. Once I began eating, Kyouya walked towards me with the medicine in his hand. He handed it over to me and with that simple gesture I opened it and took the medicine.

It was nice having the Host Club around me when I was sick. It made me forget about actually being sick and I was having fun. Lunch was a breeze and soon enough it was over.

"Setsuna-senpai, what movies do you have that we can watch?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as we were now in the living room watching TV.

I pointed towards my shelf as I slightly leaned against Takashi and said, "All of my movies are there. Go ahead and pick one out."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, the Twins, Hunny, and Tamaki ran towards my shelf and began to debate over what movie to watch. Haruhi and I sweat dropped at the sight while both Kyouya and Takashi had a blank look.

"Setsuna-senpai," Kyouya caught my attention as he said my name. "You should be feeling much better before we go back to school."

I nodded my head and said, "Alrighty. Thanks so much, Kyouya."

"My pleasure. Besides, we wouldn't want the customers to miss you, now."

My face turned blank and another few more sweat drops adorned my head.

"We got one!" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru shout. Then suddenly a DVD was placed in front of my face. On the cover was the movie _Spirited Away_. I nodded my head in approval and let them put the movie on.

Takashi wrapped his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him body and I smiled, snuggling closer to him. I removed the blanket that was draped around my shoulder and simply covered my body.

It was about half way through the movie when it was decided to have a small break, which Kyouya suggested.

"Setsuna-senpai, did you figure out the anime characters that we are going to be cosplaying as?" Tamaki asked me from his seat, which was coincidentally next to Haruhi.

"Yeah I did actually. There's a file saved on my laptop. If you want I can go get it," I said already starting to move. However, I was stopped.

"I'll get it for you, Suna-chan," Hunny happily announced as he got up and ran towards the stairs and up my room. Not even a few seconds later he made it down with my laptop in my hand. "Here you go!"

I thanked him and opened the laptop. As I waited for it to start up, I noticed that everyone was now surrounding me and Takashi since we were on the couch. Once it was fully loaded, I pulled out the document and began showing them who would be who.

"I was thinking that for Tamaki and Kyouya they could go as Naruto and Sasuke from 'Naruto'. For Takashi and Hunny it would be Dark and Daisuke from 'D. N. Angel'. Originally for Hikaru and Kaoru I was thinking about them both being a different Ichigo from 'Bleach', but now that I think about it they would be better off as Sora and Roxas from 'Kingdom Hearts'. And Haruhi be Kyon and I would be Haruhi from 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'. What do you think?" I told them as I showed them images of the characters.

It was a moment of silence as the group continued looking at their counter parts. I simply just watched them as their eyes moved back and forth from the anime characters to the person who would look like them.

"Well?" I broke the silence before coughing onto my arm.

"It should be easy to find all of the different wigs and contacts for the costumes," Kaoru began.

"And some of the costumes look to be challenging," Hikaru continued.

"But we love a challenge," the two said together in unison.

"So is that a yes?" I looked over towards Kyouya.

"Yes, its fine," He said to us as he looked through his PDA. "It shouldn't be that expensive and I am already making connections with an optometrist that works in my family's hospital to get the contacts."

'Wow that was super fast,' I thought to myself. 'Damn rich people.'

A tickling feeling was creeping up my throat. It made me want to cough really badly but I tried holding it in. My cheeks slowly began to puff up, making me look like a squirrel that had food stuffed in its mouth, and I suddenly couldn't hold it in.

A cough attack escaped my mouth making everyone turn to look and me and have a panic look in their eyes. Tamaki began to stutter out what we should do while the Twins began running around in a panic. Hunny began to cry and shout something about me dying and Takashi was calming him down. Haruhi ran to the kitchen and retrieve me water while Kyouya moved towards me and began to rub my back. Once Haruhi returned, I immediately grabbed the glass of water and chugged it down.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked me as I placed the glass down onto the kittle table in the living room.

I gasped for air before saying, "I'm fine."

"Time for you to take more medicine," Kyouya said as he looked at his watch on his left wrist. How did I never notice that before?

I watched as Tamaki ran off into the kitchen, saying something about making his daughter feel better, and came back with the medicine that I needed. I watched him pour the liquid into a spoon and soon enough placing it in front of me. The scent of the medicine flew towards me, making me not want to take it.

"Open up, daughter," Tamaki said as he slowly moved the spoon towards my mouth.

I shook my head no while keeping my mouth. That's when I felt someone behind me.

"Setsuna, take the medicine," Takashi's voice told me. Another head shake saying no. Since I wasn't willing to take it, I felt his hands move towards my jaw and slowly forced it open. Now that my mouth was open, Tamaki placed the spoon into my mouth, making the nasty tasting liquid go down my throat.

Another cup of water was placed in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and gulped it down.

"Ugh, that was gross!"

"Even though it tastes bad, you still have to take it for your health," Kyouya said as his glasses gleamed.

My eyes began to feel droopy, "Kyouya, there's a side of effect to this medicine, isn't there?"

He simply smirked.

A pair of arms lifted me from the ground and began to head towards the direction of the stairs.

"Suna-chan, time for bed!" Hunny said as he ran up the stairs, most likely heading to my room.

"Have a nice nap, Setsuna-senpai!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru said as they waved while I passed by.

"Don't worry Suna-chan, I'll make sure they do not destroy your home," Haruhi told me with a small smile.

"Damn you all!" I said before yawning.

Takashi carried me up the stairs and went into my bedroom. Hunny had apparently fixed my bed and placed my Ichigo stuff doll next to my pillow.

"Night, Suna-chan!" Hunny smiled before leaving me alone with Takashi.

Once he was gone, Takashi gently placed me down on my bed and into my covers. He sat on the edge of my bed and just smiled at me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him as my eyes began to droop even more.

His smile remained on his face as his hand moved to caress my face. A smile crept across my face, loving the attention that he was giving me.

"Because you're adorable. Now sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"For you, yes."

Those were the last words I heard before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	33. The Sweet Ban

**Hey everyone! How have you all been? I've been good. You know still in school (I know it's summer but I'm doing it to graduate on time) and gonna start working. I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. A lot has happened in four months like me being 21! Just turned 21 on August 7. Woo Leo! Lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I'm sorry if it seems like it is all rushed but I really wanted this to be up ASAP. Enjoy the new chapter everyone! Oh and thank you to all those who added this story in the alerts, favorites, and added me as their favorite author. It means A LOT to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran storyline and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any other character belongs to me.

* * *

**

Chapter 33: The Sweet Ban

"I don't wanna be back in school," I complained as I walked down the corridors with Takashi and Hunny. Even though I had already recovered from being sick, I just didn't feel like being at school. Sadly, Fuka had to wake my ass up, toss me out of bed, and force me to go. Evil brat. On a side note, today I was wearing my black shorts with the blazer, white blouse, and tie.

"Don't worry, Suna-chan. We can take a nap once we get to the Host Club," Hunny said with a smile as he held Usa-chan close to his chest.

"Ah," Takashi agreed as he carried Hunny on his back.

"Yay for nap time!" I smiled with enthusiasm.

It wasn't long before we arrived in front of the doors of the Third Music Room. Takashi opened the door and allowed me to enter first. I was glad that I wasn't attacked today by flying rose petals of death.

Walking into the room with my two fellow seniors, I saw that there were no elaborate decorations set, just Kyouya working on who knows what, Haruhi studying, Tamaki drinking tea, and the Twins doing something that involved pink fabric.

"Hello everyone!" Hunny smiled as he was placed down onto the ground and ran towards where everyone was at. "I'm ready for nap time!"

"I'm sleepy!" I cried out as I continued walking in. I was ready to pass out onto the floor.

"Don't worry, Hunny-senpai, Setsuna-senpai. You're beds are ready!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted suddenly appearing in front of us. They both grabbed my wrists and dragged me towards my "bed" was at while Hunny skipped behind us.

We first arrived at Hunny's "bed". It mainly consisted of a couch that had some sort light blue drape that had a gold moon on the top and some gold design circulating around it as well. Inside were little hangers that had stars dangling and for a blanket, it was a pink bunny design that looked a lot like Usa-chan.

"Nap time!" Hunny shouted as he jumped into the bed and snuggled against his pillow. By then, Hikaru and Kaoru let go of my wrists. I walked towards Hunny's bed and tucked him in.

"Night Hunny," I smiled at him as I covered him.

"Good night, Suna-chan," and immediately he knocked out.

I blinked in surprise and realized that Usa-chan wasn't with him.

'I wonder where that little pink rabbit is...' I thought to myself before I was dragged away the Twins again.

"Here's your bed, Setsuna-senpai," the two said as they showed me my bed. It was also one of the couches that were in the room, but this one didn't have any fancy decorations compared to Hunny's. However, the blanket that I was going to use was a teal color that had little squirrels on it.

'How the hell did they know I like squirrels?' I looked towards Kyouya and just saw his glasses gleam. 'He would know all this stuff.'

"Alright people, I bid you all a good night and please don't wake me up," I smiled as I grabbed my iPod out of my backpack and began to place the green ear buds to their proper places. I then lied down on the bed began to place the cover over me before knocking out.

I was in a dream state just a few minutes after I fell asleep. How did I know? I was wearing a red dress that was midway my thighs, strapless, and was hugging my figure. The weird part was that I actually felt comfy in the dress. And you know what was even more amazing…I was actually wearing heels! And I was actually walking properly in them! The next thing I knew, Takashi appeared right next to me. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white button up shirt and black tie. The next thing I knew, he was going down on one knee and he pulled out something from him pocket.

Sadly, this dream didn't last.

I awoke to screaming. More specifically, it was Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru screaming their heads off. The screaming stopped and I slightly moved my head to look at the reason why. For some reason Hunny was holding a soaked Usa-chan and Takashi was in front of him.

"Shh, be quiet! We don't want to wake up Setsuna-senpai!" I heard one of the three say. I couldn't tell since I was still drowsy.

"Should we check on her?" This time I was able to tell that it was Kaoru who said this.

"We should!" Tamaki shouted.

"Shhh!" Hikaru and Kaoru shushed him.

I began to hear footsteps coming towards my direction and luckily for me I am an expert in pretending to be asleep. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I made sure that my breathing was relaxed as if I had been asleep the entire time.

"Wow I can't believe she is still asleep after all the commotion we caused," Hikaru said. I then felt their faces get extremely close to my own.

'Time to have fun.'

I suddenly snapped my eyes open and that caused them to scream hysterically.

"We did it again!" Tamaki screamed in fright. "What's her blood type? Is she AB!"

My body began to sit up and my legs moved so that I was able to stand up.

"Setsuna-senpai is actually O positive," Kyouya told them.

The three stopped freaking out and relaxed.

"That means she isn't a demon," the three sighed.

Slowly I made my way towards them. Once I was behind them, I darkly said, "Just because I am O positive doesn't mean I am not going to kill you for waking me up."

The three screamed in fright. I was ready to punch each and every one of them before I was lifted off the ground. Takashi was now carrying me back towards the couch. My stomach was on his shoulder and my legs were just dangling in the front. This was the drill every time I was ready to clobber someone.

He placed me onto the couch where I sat down and grabbed my squirrel filled cover. I pouted but he simply smiled and patted my head after sitting next to me.

"Suna-chan look!" Hunny ran over towards me with a tea-soaked Usa-chan.

"What happened to Usa-chan?" I asked him, wondering why the little pink rabbit was soaking wet.

"Usa-chan wanted tea really badly! He also wants cakie!"

Hunny has got to be the most adorable senior in this entire school. But how can he consume so much sugary treats and not get cavities? Hmm, it must be a secret technique.

"Really now, then you both should go and get some cakie, ne?" I smiled at him.

"Yay!" With that, he ran off to find some cake for himself and Usa-chan.

The moment he left, I let out a yawn. I was still tired and I don't think I got a lot of sleep during my nap. Before even considering going back to sleep, I noticed the pink fabric that the Twins had earlier.

"What is that?" I pointed towards the pink material.

"Ah! That's our bunny outfit," Kaoru said as he held the pink rabbit costume that was a full body suit with a red bow.

"Tono was trying to put it on Haruhi to replace Usa-chan while we tried to figure out a plan. But don't worry Setsuna-senpai," Hikaru said.

On the quickness, a teal bunny girl outfit was placed in front of me and Takashi. Instead of it being like the one I just saw, it was completely different. It reminded me of a strapless one piece swimsuit with black fishnet nylons and a black bunny tail on the back. Kaoru held the accessories which was the black bunny ears and black cufflinks while Kaoru held the outfit.

"What do you think, Mori-senpai?" The two said at the same time.

I turned to look at Takashi only to see that he was tilting his head back and holding the bridge of his nose.

"Eh? Takashi, what's wrong?" I asked him in a panic.

He barely moved his head down and instantly blood began seep down his nose. His face was blushing now.

"You perverted Twins! Look what you guys did!" I shouted at them as I got up to find a napkin for Takashi. All they did was snigger and run off with the costume.

I managed to find a napkin and brought it back to Takashi. "Here you go," I tore off a piece of the napkin and hand it to him. I watched him place it inside of his nose to stop the blood from flowing. At that time, I noticed that there was blood on his hand that was originally covering his nose.

Grabbing his wrist, I lifted him up and took him into the kitchen so he could wash his hands. The door closed behind us as I led him towards the sink and turned on the faucet.

"I can't believe those two. Little perverts!" I groaned as I watched Takashi wash his hands. I turned to look towards the door to see whether they were going to pop up and do who knows what. "Has your nose stopped bleeding?"

"Yeah," I heard him say. He more than likely took out the napkin that he had.

"Setsuna," Takashi said my name.

I turned to look at him only to be dragged and pushed against a wall. My eyes widened as the look in Takashi's eyes was something that I had never seen. They were intense and were filled with another sort of emotion. His hands were placed besides my head and his body was beginning to lean more towards me. His hands slowly lowered themselves from their current position, but his right hand moved towards my left cheek; his thumb was placed on my cheek while his fingers were under my ear.

Takashi's face was slowly getting closer towards mine. My heart was now pounding like crazy, not knowing what came over Takashi. That's when he placed his lips on my own. The kiss was filled with so much need and want that I responded back the same way. When was the last time that we had even kissed? Suddenly, I felt something lap over my lips. Was that his tongue?

I parted my lips to see whether it was his tongue or not that was asking permission to enter and to my surprise it was. I don't know if Takashi has kissed a girl like this but it felt as if he knew what he was doing. His tongue traced the inside of my mouth, exploring an unknown area to him. Soon enough, his tongue moved to meet my own. Once they touched, a spark or something similar to one flowed through my body. We were now fighting to win this battle, but I gave up and allowed him to dominate over me. Not once have I ever felt this, not even with my ex.

Our lips then parted away from each other to catch our breaths. This was…wow. I never knew this side of him, but I liked it. It was daring, exciting, and above all wild. No wonder he is the Wild Type. But I wonder…

"Takashi?" I said as I regained my breath.

"Yeah," He was in the same state as I was in.

"Are you –" My voice was interrupted by Hunny shouting our names.

"Takashi~! Suna-chan~!"

Takashi moved away from me. A blush was on his cheeks and I knew that I must have looked like an apple. By now, there was a pretty good distance between me and him as Hunny just barged into the kitchen.

"Time to go," Hunny smiled at us as he held the semi-dry Usa-chan. "Do you want us to take you home, Suna-chan?"

Hopefully the blush was gone from my face, "N-No, it's fine. I'm going over to Haruhi's place today. But thank you though."

"Okay, Suna-chan. Let's go, Takashi," Hunny then left the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Takashi," My face heated up as I looked directly into his eyes.

He leaned in to peck my lips and after pulling away he said, "Yeah."

As he now walked away from me, I had to hold on to the counter so that I wouldn't fall. Yup, Morinozuka Takashi has that affect on me.

**The Next Day**

We were now back to doing our hosting duties. Today, Kyouya didn't place me with Takashi and Hunny, so I was at my own table with two of my regulars, Konata and Yue, and this time they brought their friend Miyuki who has light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, Setsuna-senpai, if you could cosplay as any character, who would you be?" Konata asked me.

"Hmm," I placed my finger lightly on my chin. "Well recently I have been obsessing over Sailor Moon again since I haven't watched it since I was a kid. So it would either be Sailor Mercury or Sailor Mars."

"I can totally picture you as Sailor Mercury, Sestsuna-senpai," Miyuki said as she smiled.

"Hehe thanks! Who would you girls cosplay as?" I asked them.

"Suzumiya Haruhi!" Konata said with a grin.

Yue pondered for a moment before saying, "I'd like to be Tifa from Final Fantasy."

"TenTen from Naruto," Miyuki said.

"Ooh nice choices! Maybe for Halloween, you all should dress up as them," I suggested to them. A chorus of "yeahs" and other words were surrounding me now.

The next thing I knew, I heard Hunny screaming in pain. I turned to look towards his direction only to find him shouting.

"It's nothing! It's nothing! No~!" Hunny shouted as Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed onto his shoulder to try and see what wrong with him.

I kept watching the scene before and that when Takashi came into the picture. He loomed over Hunny and grabbed a hold of him. He pushed him onto the couch and was over him, forcing Hunny to open his mouth to inspect what was wrong. By now, girls were screaming in amazement. Bunch of pervs.

"Excuse me ladies," I got up from the table and walked towards the direction of the scene that was going on.

As I walked towards the direction of the group, I heard Renge announcing something about this being the missing element and MOE. I sweat dropped and continued my way. By the time I got to where everyone was at, Tamaki appeared next to me.

"A cavity, is it?" Tamaki asked as he peered over to look.

"Yeah," Takashi simply said.

I too peered over to look and that's when I pictured little demons with wings and pitchforks stabbing Hunny's tooth. Oh god what my imagination would come up with.

"No…I'm fine…" Hunny muttered with watery eyes.

Takashi turned to look at Tamaki and I while he said Tamaki's name. Apparently Tamaki knew what this meant and began to speak.

"Ah, okay. I got it." He turned to face us all and announced, "Ummm….Hunny-senpai, you're forbidden from eating sweets until your cavity is filled."

Hunny shouted in fright.

"Additionally, for the time being, everyone in the club must control the amount of snacks being consumed here."

"No, Takashi…I don't want snacks to be forbidden…It doesn't…hurt…it doesn't hurt!" Hunny cried out.

I watched Takashi grab the plate of cake that Hunny was eating and began to walk towards the kitchen to dispose of it.

"Stop! That's me cake!"

"It's forbidden," was all that Takashi said.

Behind Hunny, lighting struck as he cried and fell into a tunnel of despair.

"And thus, cruel as it is, Hunny-senpai's hell has begun," Renge stated with her mic.

**The Next Day**

It was the next day and I was on break from one of my classes. Takashi had to go meet with the kendo club and Hunny disappeared. I sighed as I walked out of the classroom and headed outside. Making my way towards one of the many trees that Ouran had, I sat down. I stretched out my legs so that they could tan under the sun since I was wearing shorts today.

"Setsuna-senpai!" I heard someone shouting my name. I turned towards the direction of the voice and found none other than Satoshi and Yasuchika.

"Hey!" I waved at them as they walked towards me.

"May we join you, Setsuna-senpai?" Satoshi asked as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, of course. I haven't seen you both in a while," I told them as I watched the two take a seat.

"It has been a while," Yasuchika said.

"How are classes for you guys?" I asked them as I brought my knees to my chest.

"You know, the same thing as always. How are things with school and the Host Club?" Satoshi asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I said, "Well school is school. I get bored easily sometimes and tend to space out. The Host Club is going pretty well. I'm working on doing an anime theme. But sadly, we aren't allowed to have sweets anymore, which I'm sure you both know why."

"Yeah, Taka has been making sure that Mitsukuni doesn't eat anything sugary snacks."

"I'm somewhat glad about that. For once, Mitsukuni is being normal," Yasuchika said. He then looked down and said, "But he has been depressed more because of that."

"Yeah, that's true," Satoshi and I said together.

"I somewhat know how Hunny feels," the two boys looked as I kept talking. "It's like when my iPod disappeared for a while. I was really sad because I couldn't listen to music as I walked to places or when I studied. It was really weird and I didn't like it one bit. But apparently it was under my pillow the entire time!"

The two sweat dropped at my explanation. I just smiled at the and slightly blushed at my own rant. The sound of a bell rang indicating that class was about to resume once again.

"Well," I began as I got up and wiped off any grass on me. "It was nice seeing you two again. We should hang out more often."

Satoshi and Yasuchika got up from their seats and agreed that we should hang out more often. After saying goodbye to one another, I began my destination back inside the building and heading towards my classroom. I finally made it back to my class and saw Hunny with some sort of wrapping that went under his chin and to the top of his head. It made him look like a bunny rabbit.

'I bet these psychotic girls thought it was cute,' I thought as I walked towards my desk and saw them looking at the sad teen.

As I sat down, I turned towards Takashi and asked, "Is he still feeling depressed?"

"Ah," he replied. "I made him give me all of his sweets that he had in his briefcase and gave him a picture instead since he claimed he was only going to look at it."

"No wonder he looks depressed. Poor little guy. I hope he goes and gets that cavity fixed soon."

**Host Club Now Open**

It was host time once again and here I was with my two regular customers, Konata and Yue. I was staring off into space and I noticed Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya talking to each other. I had to stare intently to notice that Kyouya was grinning at something.

'Money-hungry man must be super happy that we aren't wasting any cash on cakes and stuff,' I thought with a sweat drop.

"Setsuna-senpai, how are you holding up without sweets?" Konata asked me as while taking a bit off her sandwich.

"It's hard! But once I get home I'm gonna eat some ice cream," I smiled. "I wonder where Haruhi and Takashi are at."

"I'm sure they are going to show up soon, Senpai," Yue said.

"Yeah, you're right. They should probably be showing up soon." Right at that moment, I saw Haruhi walk in with a book in her hand. "Haruhi!" I waved at her.

She turned to look at me and gave me a smile. "Hello, Suna-chan."

"Where've you been at? We were starting to get worried that you had disappeared on us, ya know."

Haruhi simply rubbed the back of her head and said, "Sorry about that. I had to go get a book from the library."

"Oh I see," I said to her. A thought then came to my head as I said, "By the way, have you seen Takashi anywhere?"

For a moment it looked like she her eyes had widened, but in an instant she replied, "I haven't seen him at all. Sorry."

"Ah, okay then. Thanks, Haruhi."

Five more minutes had passed by and still no Takashi. I sighed and was ready to give up in my search for him when I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder. I turned to look at the owner of the hand and found the one I was searching for.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hello," Takashi replied back with a small smile of his own.

You know when you have those moments when you lost something and can't find it at all, but it just suddenly appears. I'm starting to think that I like those moments. Especially, when the person I find ends up giving me a smile that I just love. Crap, I'm starting to become a cheesy romantic.


	34. Bad Turns to Good

**Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter! So I was actually able to finish this chapter this weekend at my mom's apartment since there is no internet. But now I am back at my own apartment updating for you all! I actually have a side story for you all. I was bored alone at my mom's place and I decided to watch Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Capsian (Ben Barnes is smexy!). And suddenly a new story idea popped into my head. I'm actually writing the first chapter right now and once I finish it I just need to find someone to read it and see whether it is good and interesting. But yeah, hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, favs, and everything! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. Everything else belongs to me.

* * *

**

Chapter 34: Bad Turns to Good

It was yet another day here at Ouran. And sadly, the sweets ban was still in effect. I mean, I know I can eat sweets at home and all, but I just feel bad that Hunny can't get any. I mean its torture! Imagine if you can't have something that you love. Yup, pure torture.

I walked into the Host Club ready to do my hosting duties. Seriously, I think I need more things to do here. All I do is sit and talk and when I don't have any one else to sit with, I am simply sleeping or being tortured. Maybe I should just start bringing my sketch book and start drawing again. That's probably one thing that I can do that will keep me from boredom.

It was at that moment when I glanced at Hunny. He was sitting by the window sill with Usa-chan on his lap. For some odd reason it felt as though he was planning something mischievous or something along those lines. Whatever it is, I wonder whether it would work. And here it goes.

**Hunny's Begging Strategy No. 1 Appeal Cutely**

I was sitting with Takashi at the time when Hunny began to execute his first plan. Takashi was reading a book while I was currently drawing on one of my notebooks. I turned towards the direction where I heard Hunny's footsteps approaching us as he skipped along. His eyes were big and glossy and behind him was a background of pink.

"Ta~kashi! Su~na-chan! I think my cavity's filled!"

"I see," Takashi said without glancing at his direction.

"And my swelling's gone!"

"I see."

"So…Can I have just one cake please?" As Hunny spoke, I watched Takashi take out an ice cream bar out of nowhere. He unwrapped it and once Hunny approached him, Takashi instantly turned around and quickly placed the bar into Hunny's mouth.

**Ice Cream Bar**

Hunny's face turned blue and once again, the swelling appeared on his cheek. He instantly placed his hands on his right cheek and tears were formed around his eyes.

Takashi stood up from his seat and walked away with the ice cream bar while saying, "Looks like complete recovery will take a while."

I sighed and just went back to drawing.

**Hunny's Begging Strategy No. 2 Indirect Tactic**

Since apparently I've been having nothing to do, Kyouya decided to help me get rid of my boredom by being a waitress.

"This couldn't get any better," I sighed in frustration as I went towards some of our customers and served them tea. I heard footsteps and saw Hunny coming towards our direction. "It just did," I grinned.

As Hunny floated around us, two of the girls noticed him. Once he turned to face us, they both got scared.

"What are you drinking?" Hunny asked as he waddled over to our direction.

The girl with the brown hair and green headband responded with a hit of nervousness, "We're having some Darjeeling tea, Hunny-kun."

"Hmm…What are you eating?"

The other girl with black hair that was held in a low pigtail by a pink scrunchie replied with a similar tone, "S-Some sandwiches."

"Hmm…" Hunny innocently said.

The two girls and I sweat dropped. Poor little guy was trying really hard.

"I think sweet snacks would match perfectly with tea!" Hunny said with pink flowers floating around him. "Like cakes, right, right?"

By now the two girls were blushing at his cuteness.

**Anticipation and Excitement**

The girls lowered their head as Hunny smiled cutely and began mumbling the word excited, thinking at the fact that they might actually give him some form of sweet.

"Yes..." The one with black hair began.

"We're really…" The brown haired one spoke.

The next thing you knew, the two placed down either their sandwich or cup of tea and immediately got up.

"…sorry, Hunny-kun!"

"This is for your sake!"

"A-Ah, wait!" Hunny shouted at their retreating forms.

"Plan two, fail," I said as I walked away with the tea pot that I was holding.

**Hunny's Begging Strategy No. 3 Win With Tears**

I was sitting down with a book in my hand when I watched Hunny begin his third tactic on trying to get some sweets. This time, the poor little fella picked Haruhi as his next target. Hunny walked towards said girl with his head hanging low.

"Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny grabbed her blazer and said, "Haru-chan. Am I a bad child? Have I done something to make God hate me?"

Tears were falling from his eyes as he spoke to Haruhi. Haruhi slightly gasped and from what I was able to tell, she felt bad for him. She looked around to make sure no one was looking at them and placed her finger on her lips.

From then on I couldn't hear the conversation since she was whispering but I saw her pull something out of her pocket.

Hunny's eyes widened with happiness as I heard him say, "A snack?"

"Yes." Haruhi grabbed his hand and placed a small red box, "Here."

The red box was the same one I had given her as a snack when she had gotten hungry earlier. Kyoto Kelp was the snack.

"It's kind of like chocolate…the color, that is."

**Hunny – Wrong Person to Choose**

By then this is when Hunny realized he chose the wrong person to ask.

**Snack Ban Issued – Day Three**

It was the third day of the snack ban and all of us were just hanging out at the Host Club. I was reading the book _Alice in Wonderland_ when I saw Hunny pace back and forth in front of the door to where the snacks were located.

"He's pissed," Tamaki said as he, Kyouya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I looked towards him. Takashi was reading his book, not paying attention to his cousin's antics.

"Someone talk to him," Kaoru said. "I'm too scared."

Hunny then finally slammed the door open into the snack room.

"Ah, he's going into the snack cupboard!" Hikaru shouted informing us, even though it was obvious.

"Don't worry; it's empty anyways," Kyouya said as we turned to look at him.

"Kyouya-senpai, you seem happy," Haruhi said.

"A little too happy," I mumbled.

I turned back to look at Hunny open one of the cupboards. He then pulled out a brown teddy bear and threw it to the ground with such a force that it made me hurt for the poor bear.

"Ahh, my teddy bear, again!" Tamaki shouted with tears and lighting in the background.

"Oh yeah, that is your teddy bear," I reminisced the first time it had appeared.

That's when Hunny wobbled and fell to the ground.

"Ah, he's dead," Kaoru stated.

"He's giving up after three days?" Hikaru somewhat asked.

Tamaki got up from his seat and walked over towards Hunny.

"Be careful, Tamaki," I warned the teen as he bent down in front of Hunny.

"H-Hunny-senpai?" He shook the senior lightly to see whether he was alive or not.

And that's when it happened. Hunny attacked and bit Tamaki's hand as if he were a shark. Tamaki cried out as he tried to remove Hunny from his hand.

"It's going to break!" Tamaki shouted as he still attempted to remove him. "Ouch!"

I heard a chair move and turned to watch Takashi get up from his seat. He walked towards Tamaki and Hunny and with a powerful voice he spoke.

"Mitsukuni. Stop directing your anger at objects and people."

Hunny let go of Tamaki's mouth and just stood still.

"I'm saved…I didn't get eaten…" Tamaki rubbed his hand as tears of relief fell down his eyes.

"You're being shameless," Takashi said.

Slowly Hunny turned around, "Takashi…" And just like that, he grabbed Takashi's arm and threw him over his shoulder. "…you idiot!"

We all were in shock as we watched Hunny throw someone two times his size over his shoulder. Takashi was thrown with such a force that he bounced and landed on his back.

"Just a little is okay, you cheap punk! Stubborn pig! Takashi…Takashi…I hate you!" Hunny screamed with such a passion as tears fell down his eyes.

Takashi sat up and his eyes lowered to the ground after hearing that sentence come out of Hunny's mouth. Hunny then ran out of the door and I was ready to go after Hunny to calm him but Tamaki stopped me.

"Ah, Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki shouted and ran after him

"Suna-chan, let Tamaki-senpai take care of him. You should take care of Mori-senpai," Haruhi told me.

I nodded my head and made my way towards the fallen Takashi.

"Takashi, are you alright?" I asked him as I held his face in my hands trying to make him look at me.

"Mori-senpai…" Hikaru began.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

Takashi grabbed my hands, pulling them away from his face and began to stand up as he pulled me with him. He let go of my hand and walked away but began wobbling and once he placed his hand on a table to steady himself, the table fell causing his to fall.

"Takashi!" I ran towards him and dropped to my knees, facing him. His eyes looked distant as if he was replaying the moment all over again in his mind. I placed my hands in his and gave it a squeeze, letting him know that I was there for him.

"Mori-senpai is damaged pretty badly, but I guess it can't be helped. He did it to himself," Hikaru said.

"If he was going to feel that down for this, then he shouldn't have done all these things that he'd be hated for," Kaoru stated.

"Intentionally?" I heard Haruhi say.

"Huh?" The Twins said together.

"Mori-senpai, could it be that you're intentionally trying to get hated by Hunny-senpai?"

I watched as Takashi's head turn towards his left after Haruhi said that.

'Is he really trying to do that? I don't believe that. Their family,' I thought to myself.

"Of course, not," Hikaru spoke.

Kaoru then said, "Being hated by Hunny-senpai would mean the end of the world for Mori-senpai."

Then they both said together, "Why would he want to do that?"

I heard Haruhi take a few footsteps and say, "Like, to hurt himself. Am I wrong?"

My hands were suddenly squeezed by Takashi's own hands as he said, "It was my fault. It was my carelessness that led to Mitsukuni's cavity. I forgot to tell him to brush his teeth before napping…twice."

For a moment there I really wanted to sweat drop, but the Twins took care of that for me.

"Isn't that not really..."Hikaru began.

"Mori-senpai's fault?" Kaoru finished.

Takashi then took one of his hands that was still interlocked with my own and placed it on his face, "If Mitsukuni had to get all is teeth replaced…I…I…"

"No, he won't, he won't…"Hikaru and Kaoru said trying to calm him down as they shook their heads.

"He's unexpectedly negative," Haruhi said.

"If Mitsukuni didn't throw me like that, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Takashi…" I softly said as I gripped his hand.

Kyouya then suddenly broke the silence, "He was being strict to Hunny-senpai because it was a punishment he gave himself, right?"

I heard Hikaru say, "Hey, it might sound like a touching story for a second there..."

"…But was there a need to be like that over a cavity?" Kaoru said.

After the Twins said that Takashi just groaned and lowered his head even more than it was already.

**Can't Get Clumsier Than That**

I moved closer to Takashi and lifted his hand up towards my mouth. I kissed his knuckles as an attempt to make him feel better. I then I felt the hand that was on his face move and moved it out of my hand, only to have it be placed on my face.

"Thank you, Setsuna," He said as he looked straight at me.

I lightly smiled and said, "No problem. I'd do anything to try and make you feel better. Just like how you did for me."

Then I heard the door open and we all looked towards that direction. I saw Tamaki place is hand on Hunny's shoulder and say a few words before Hunny began crying and running towards Takashi's and my direction.

"I'm sorry!" Hunny cried out with his arms wide open. He bent down towards our level and cried out, "I'm sorry, Takashi! I won't forget to brush my teeth now! I won't…"

I let go of Takashi's hands to let him hug his cousin. This was their time so I got up from the floor and walked back towards the others.

'I bet Takashi would be an amazing father when he is older,' I thought as I watched the two.

**Several Days Later**

"Several days later," Renge narrated, "as if in reaction to the snack ban, Hunny-senpai, with his cavity fixed, devoured a mountain of cake."

Haruhi and I turned to look at Kyouya and saw him with many bills in his hands.

"Kyouya-senpai, you seem kind of depressed," Haruhi said.

We turned around to look at the others, besides Hunny, behind us.

"Hunny-senpai's snack money," Hikaru started.

"Was that much?" Kaoru finished.

"Who cares! We have cake back!" I smiled and bounced towards Hunny's direction to join him.

"Suna-chan, would you like some chocolate cakie?" Hunny asked me as I sat down at the table he was at.

"Un!" I smiled and grabbed the plate that held the chocolate cake. Grabbing a fork, I began to dig into the chocolate cake and once I took a bite, I never realized how good chocolate cake tasted.

Hunny then took a bite of his strawberry cake and got some frosting over his face.

"Hunny, stop being so messy," I laughed as I wiped his face with a napkin and then continued on eating our cake.

All of a sudden I heard someone scream out the word great. Renge then began talking and I just decided to ignore her seeing that she always says something that deals with Moe.

I heard footsteps coming towards our direction. Hunny and I looked up and saw that it was Takashi. He grabbed the napkin that I had used and said, "Mitsukuni, there's some cream."

Hunny just smiled cutely after being cleaned up which caused all of the girls to scream as well.

"Good god," I mumbled as I heard the girls shout the word "kya". I placed my fork back onto my plate and stood up. "I'm going to the kitchen. I'll be right back," I told the two and then began to move towards my destination.

I made my way into the kitchen and went to find some water. I found myself a water bottle and began to drink it when I heard the door open. My eyes moved towards the door and found Takashi.

"Hey," I said after I finished drinking some of the water.

"Hi," He smiled at me. Takashi moved towards me and was now in front of me.

Flashes of what happened the last time we were here together alone reappeared in my head as I looked into his eyes.

"Takashi?"

"Yes, Setsuna?"

I blushed as I said, "You know when we kissed last week, here at this exact same place?"

A blush appeared on his face as he said, "How could I forget."

"I was wondering, whether during that time you were, you know, sleepy?" I faced away from him as I said this. His hand suddenly was placed on my cheek as he made me face him.

"I wasn't and I can prove it to you again," with that said he pulled me into a kiss.

Like all of our kisses, it was sweet and light. And just to prove his point from what had happened last week, he licked the bottom of my lip with his tongue. Instantly, I opened my mouth and allowed the muscle to enter my mouth. As his tongue pressed against mine, I felt a moan escape from my mouth. This caused Takashi to stop kissing me and look at me.

A blush was clearly on my face. This was the first time I had ever moaned in my life, I think. Takashi's eyes suddenly became darker and instantly went for the kill again. He pressed his lips against mine hard and forced his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and had my fingers play with his hair. He seemed to like what I was doing because the next thing I knew, he lifted me off the ground and placed me onto the counter of the sink.

Unconsciously, I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer to me. He grunted and placed his hands on my hips, also trying to bring me closer to him as possible. Takashi then removed his lips away from my own only to have them begin trailing kisses down my neck.

"Takashi," I slightly moaned out his name.

A knock suddenly was heard. We both pulled away from each other and our faces had blushes. I began fixing myself as Takashi did the same and just before the door opened, I jumped off the counter and made it look like we were just talking. Right now I was really glad that I was wearing my skinny leg jeans because if I wasn't who knows what could have happened.

Hunny walked in the door and said, "We just closed and Tama-chan wants to have a meeting."

"Alright, we'll be there soon," I told Hunny with a smile. With that said, he smiled and closed the door.

I sighed and looked back towards Takashi. "That was close," I said to him as I leaned against the counter.

"Yeah," He said. He then grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers together. "Let's go."

I smiled and nodded my head and allowed him to lead me towards where the others were at. When we walked out the kitchen, we saw them sitting down where the couches were at.

"So what's up?" I asked as we approached and stood behind the couch where Haruhi and Hunny were sitting at.

"Tomorrow is a theme day," Tamaki said with a smile.

"Really? What is it?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"Don't worry it's a surprise," Hikaru said with a grin.

"But we already know Setsuna-senpai is going to like it," Kaoru said with a grin of his own.

"Really? What is it? I wanna know," I pleaded. I mean it could be anything knowing me. It could be that we are a rock band, that we are ninjas, or even Bleach characters. Takashi as Ichigo equals smexyness.

"You'll find out tomorrow, senpai," Kyouya said with a gleam coming from his glasses.

I pouted for a moment but smiled. If I was going to like this theme then I can't wait for tomorrow.

It was now time for all of us to leave. Hikaru and Kaoru offered Haruhi a ride home today and because of that I was offered a ride from Takashi. I said yes to him and that's when we all headed down to the main entrance to wait for our rides. The first to leave was Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Tamaki was having a fit since his "precious" daughter was being kidnapped by deviants.

The next to leave was Kyouya. We said goodbye to the money hungry man and watched him leave. Not a few seconds later, Tamaki's ride came and we said our goodbyes. Before leaving though, he gave me a fatherly hug which was sweet of him. About five minutes later, two cars came to pick us up.

"Why are there two cars?" I asked Takashi and Hunny.

"Because Takashi is taking you home. Bye Suna-chan!" Hunny gave me a hug and bounced his way towards the first car.

"Ready?" Takashi asked me. I nodded my head and allowed him to lead me towards the second car. He opened the door for me and let me in first. I slid in and watched Takashi come in and close the door. He gave the driver directions to my house and from there the driver began to drive.

"So what suddenly made you decide to take me home by yourself?" I teased.

Takashi blushed before saying, "I wanted you for myself right now."

This made me blush. Takashi then placed his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. I snuggled against him enjoying the warmth that he was providing for me.

"Setsuna…"

"Yeah, Takashi?"

"You know that I like you right?"

I suddenly froze when he said that. I looked at him and said, "Like as in like, like?"

Instead of answering, all he did was nod his head. I smiled at him and said, "Well I like, like you too."

He smiled at me before leaning towards me and placing a kiss on my forehead. During the whole car ride to my house, we simply enjoyed the silence of each other's company. It wasn't those awkward ones but the ones that you enjoy because you know you don't need to say anything to enjoy each other's company.

We arrived in front of my house and Takashi helped me out of the car. He then walked me towards my front door and we stopped when we were there.

"Setsuna," Takashi said as he took my hands in his.

I smiled at him, "Yes?"

"W-Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Takashi asked with a huge blush on his face.

"Yes!" I smiled and kissed his lips.

He kissed back and pulled away only a few seconds later. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Takashi said with a smile.

"Of course," I smiled back.

"Good night," He kissed my forehead before letting go of my hands.

"Night," I replied back to him and began to open the door and make my way inside the house. Once I closed the door I looked into the peep hole and watched him leave.

I quickly removed my shoes and grabbed them before running up the stairs and into my room. I opened my door and closed it behind me; heading towards the closet I opened the door and through my shoes inside and placed my backpack onto the ground. I ran onto my head and screamed in delight.

"I have a date with Morinozuka Takashi!"


	35. Down The Rabbit Hole

**I'm back! Wow it has been such a long, long time since I have uploaded something. I apologize for being inactive, but now since it's summer and I am officially a college alumni, I know have time to write more often. Next mission in life: find a job! Lol. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Ouran, characters and plot, belongs to Bisco Hatori. Setsuna and any other character do belong to me. Also, the reference to Setsuna's costume comes from .. **

* * *

Chapter 35: Down the Rabbit Hole

I was skipping to school this morning; that's right, skipping. The slight cool air hit my legs since I was wearing shorts today to school as I skipped along the sidewalk while wearing my black Chucks. Fuka was right beside me, staring at me as if I was a lunatic.

"What are you so happy about this early in the morning?" Fuka asked with a confused look. "You're normally glaring at everything that passes by you."

I slightly turned my head to look at her and smiled, "You'll understand when you're older."

"I don't think I want to understand since its making you look stupid," she smartly replied back.

A glare was sent towards her, "Don't ruin my morning. Or I'll kill you with my finger poking your stomach and surrounding you with stuffed animals while you sleep."

"You're weird."

"Damn right I am!"

Once Fuka and I arrived at Ouran, we both went our separate ways by shouting to each other phrases like "See you at home, stupid!" or "Don't kill yourself!"

Ah, I love our sisterly love.

I walk into the high school division of Ouran in search for any of the Host Club members. As I walked through the corridors, I took notice that it was still a bit early since there weren't many people hanging outside of their classrooms. I decided to sit next to a window and continue reading my _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ book. Knowing them, they would all pop out of nowhere and kidnap me to try on new clothes or something along those lines.

I had barely managed to get three chapters in when I felt a presence approaching me. I looked up from my book and I found Haruhi.

"Ohayo, Haruhi!" I smiled as I closed my book and placed it back in my messenger bag.

"Ohayo, Suna-chan! What were you reading?" The freshman asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Ah, I was just reading _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_," a smile appeared on my face. "It's actually one of my favorite books. I guess you got here early too?"

Haruhi nodded her head, "Yeah I got here early since I got a phone call from Hikaru and Kaoru to go the Host Club since we have a meeting."

A blank face appeared as I said, "We have a meeting?"

Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate. I grabbed the little red device out of my pocket and did see that there was a text message. I flipped it open to see from whom it was and I saw that it was from Tamaki. It said we had a meeting that was going to start in five minutes. I closed my phone and sighed.

"It starts in five minutes. We should head out," I told her as I got up from my seat. Haruhi nodded her head and we both made our way towards the Third Music Room.

"Anything new in life, Suna-chan?" Haruhi asked me as we began taking the many flights up of steps up the stairs.

"I have a date," I smiled happily as I swung my arms back and forth. I waited for a few seconds to hear her response, but since I didn't get any, I turned to look at Haruhi only to find that she wasn't walking besides me. In fact, she actually froze in place.

"With who?" She asked after her little phase of being in some sort of shock.

"Takashi."

Again, she froze in place. "Mori-senpai? As in Morinozuka Takashi-senpai?"

All I did was nod my head, "Ah."

"You are talking about _the_ Mori-senpai who rarely talks and is _always_ carrying around Hunny-senpai everywhere."

"Yup!"

"Wow. Congrats, Suna-chan," Haruhi smiled as we were quickly approaching the Third Music Room.

I just giggled, "Thanks, Haruhi! Oh yeah, don't we have a theme today?"

Haruhi placed a finger on her chin and with a pensive tone she said, "Hm, I think we do. Maybe that's what we are going to talk about right now."

"Let's just wait and see, I guess," I told her are we now stood in front of the door. I pushed the doors open and I was grateful not to be hit by those red rose petals that I keep on swearing that I will choke on. Already inside were the Twins, Takashi, Hunny, Kyouya, and the King himself.

"Ohayo, everyone!" Haruhi and I greeted at the same time while walking in.

A chorus of good mornings was heard as we quickly approached the group. Taking the only remaining to seats on near the group, I was next to Hunny and Haruhi was sandwiched between the Twins.

"Ohayo, Suna-chan!" Hunny glomped me as soon as I sat next to him.

"Hi, Hunny!" I hugged the little guy back. I looked above to see Takashi smiling towards me. The memory of last night was still in my head and I was trying really hard to fight back the blush that was creeping on my face slowly. "Hi, Takashi."

Takashi smiled, "Ohayo."

"Now that we are all here, let us begin today's meeting," Tamaki said with an actual calm and not so boisterous manner. "I called you all in today to discuss about new methods that we can actually use towards our customers and make them even happier."

Now this definitely caught my attention. I mean, what else can _we_ do as a group and individually to make these girls happy? They just freaking go _kya_ for anything that is done.

'Oh man, I can feel that the crazy Tamaki is gonna be popping out anytime soon. How the hell am I gonna put up with this, this early in the morning,' I thought to myself as I was beginning to tune out Tamaki.

Apparently I wasn't the only one. Kyouya was too busy looking at his files, most likely calculating numbers and such. The Twins were just picking on Haruhi, telling her about new fashion designs, that they want to try out on her while Haruhi was trying to squirm her way out. Hunny was simply playing with Usa-chan. Takashi was reading one of his books, from what I was able to tell it was a history book.

"And with that said, Setsuna-senpai will be paired off with me today," Tamaki finally finished.

Wait…

"Huh?" We all, minus Kyouya and Takashi, shouted out.

"No offense, Tamaki, but why am I paired up with you? I mean, you already make enough profits for the club by yourself," I both questioned and stated.

I was kinda hoping that Tamaki would reply to my question, but instead Kyouya answered and when Kyouya answers, the reply a person would get is normally something that they wouldn't like.

"You see, Setsuna-senpai, we wanted to make your role in the club to be more, how do I put it, more versatile," his glasses gleamed with the answer.

"A-ah," I was only able to stutter out.

"Well, that is kinda true," Hikaru spoke.

"Since her costume for today does go along with Tono's," Kaoru finished his twin's statement.

"What is the theme for today?" Haruhi asked.

"You should ask Setsuna-senpai. She has been carrying that book around her for quite some time now to the point it got Tamaki interested," Kyouya spoke with his calm attitude.

Hunny turned to look at me and said, "Ne, Suna-chan, what book do you have? Does it have someone like Usa-chan in it?"

Being the confused person I am I started to dig everything out of my messenger bag in search of the book they were talking about.

"History, English, _Alice_, Math," I was about to place my math book over my _Alice_ book when I finally realized it. "We're doing that!"

A smile was plastered on face when I saw Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru nod their heads. I was about to say something when the bell rang, announcing that it was time to head to class.

"Now remember, please arrive on time so that we can get into our costumes," Tamaki announced as we all got ready to leave for class.

I quickly gathered all my belongings and placed them inside of my messenger bag without a care. This was another thing to add on my list of good things happening during the week. Once that was completed I began walking out the doors of the Third Music Room with everyone besides one another. Once we made it down the staircase, we each bid farewells and went to our separate classrooms.

"Suna-chan, are you excited for today's cosplay?" Hunny asked me as he was in between Takashi and me.

"Un, this has been one of my favorite books for quite a while now. I wonder who they chose me to cosplay as," I pondered as I tapped the tip of my chin. "I kinda have a feeling of who you two might be though."

"Who?" Takashi, with his deep, amazing voice asked.

I made my way in front of them to stop the two from walking. I first pointed at Hunny, "You would most definitely be a rabbit character. In other words, you would either be the White Rabbit or the March Hare."

"I get to be like Usa-chan! Sugoi!" Hunny cheered as he tossed Usa-chan up in the air. Where the rabbit came I don't know.

"Takashi on the other hand would probably be the Knave of Hearts, the Red Knight, or White Knight. It depends on which book they are using," I told the two as I started walking backwards to head to our classroom.

"Wow, Suna-chan! You know a lot about this book, ne?"

I nodded my head with such a passion, "Yeah, it's one of my favorite books. I have the tendency to be a book addict so I like reading a lot. I even sometimes re-read books all over again for fun. Well not all books. I really don't like text books that I find boring."

We made it to class and took our normal seats. The lectures were always the same to me, boring but well informing. To me it felt like a daily routine. Even though everything was the same for me, except that I got called on to solve some math problems. Other than that, it was all _normal_…not cool.

It was then finally Host Club time. I literally dashed out of the classroom, leaving both Takashi and Hunny behind, so that I can get to the room and see what my costume was going to be. I ran up the steps, tripping once in a while, but once I was outside those doors, I pushed them open.

To my surprise, there were no intricate designs all over the room. No giant mushrooms, no colorful plants, just absolutely nothing. This really caught me off guard to the point that when I stepped forward, I slipped on something causing me to fall face-first to the ground.

"Son-of-a-" I got up slowly from the floor as I rubbed my nose.

"Ah Setsuna-senpai, you're here earlier than usual," I looked towards the direction of the voice. Kyouya was sitting on a chair, his laptop out in front of him on the table as he seemed to be working on some calculations.

"Uh, yeah. Kyouya, where are all the decorations?" I asked him; well stated would be the proper term for me.

He looked towards my direction and just said, "In order for us to have our next theme, monetary actions had to be done. You may want to start getting into your costume, Setsuna-senpai."

'He better be the freaking caterpillar for all I care. Their personalities definitely match in my opinion,' I turned away from him and headed towards the direction of the dressing room.

Opening the curtain to my dressing room, I hoped to find my costume hanging only to find two white boxes and a pair of black ankle heel boots. I sighed and closed the curtain behind me. I remove my black chucks along with my socks and start removing my blazer. I open the first box to find black nylons and a corduroy blue skirt with navy pinstripes.

Taking off my shorts I began with the nylons. Nylons are always a somewhat complicated thing to wear, so I rarely wore it. But once I had them on, I was ready for the skirt. The skirt itself was puffy since it had a grey pettiskirt underneath along with a brown rabbit's tail. Now that I had both items on I opened the next box.

This box had a cream colored with light purple polka dots button up shirt that ended on my elbows with a white frill. The buttons themselves were larger than the polka dots and were the same blue as the skirt. Inside there was also a brown blazer that ended at my waist. The sleeves of the blazer were rolled up so that it ended past my elbows enough to let the frills of the button up shirt be seen.

I finally had my complete outfit on when I noticed the last two pieces of accessories in the last box that I had opened. It was a corduroy bow tie and brown rabbit eats. It was official. I was set to cosplay as the March Hare today. Without placing the last two accessories, I walked out of the dressing room hearing the sound of my footsteps thanks to the heels.

"Oi! Who knows how to tie a bow tie?" I shouted to no one in particular as I walked around the dressing room to see who was there.

"Setsuna-senpai," I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw that it was Kyouya. And boy did I have to say that I tried not to laugh. Here in front of me, the "Cool" type was dressed in a black dress that had a grey vertical stripe on the side of the black puffy sleeves which had a purple bow. It was the same for the front with a single grey vertical stripe going down. The dress also had a purple cape. His accessories consisted of a fan, purple earrings, and a gold hair band that held his long, black hair. You gotta admit, seeing Kyouya like this is hilarious.

"Kyo-Kyouya? Is that you?" I stuttered at him. "Looking good. Purple definitely suites you."

He gave me a glare for a few seconds before pushing his glasses closer to his brow, "Anyways, what where you screaming about earlier?"

"Oh yeah!" I walked towards him and handed him the bow tie. He simply looked down and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how to put this on," I simply said.

He simply sighed and began to do the work for me. I just remained quiet and observed him as he quickly and eloquently tied the bow tie.

"Thank you, Kyouya," I smiled at him once he finished his job.

He simply nodded, "You're welcome. Now if you can excuse me, I need to work on some calculations for the club's next event." And with that he walked away.

"It still would have been pretty awesome if he had dressed up as the Caterpillar. I can picture it now, Kyouya holding a hookah thingy in his hands," I chuckled to myself. "Now where is everyone at?" I left the dressing room and walked towards the main room and that's where I found some of my favorite story book characters.

Now the Cheshire cat was one of my favorite characters because of the fact that he was mischievous and that he was helpful every once in a while. Now game time: who would be the best person, or should I say persons, to portray this character? Why no other than our mischievous "Little Devil" types. Hikaru and Kaoru were both wearing a purple and light purple striped long sleeved shirt and black pants and boots. Around their necks was a yellow bandanna and they both hair purple cat ears and black gloved paws.

"Looks like we have something to chase around, ne Kaoru," Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru walked up towards me.

"We most certainly do. But Hikaru, would you rather chase this hare rather than your own brother?" Kaoru looked down in sadness as he fakes tears.

Hikaru then grabbed his brother and held him in his arms, "Never."

"Hikaru."

"Save it for the customers when they get here. Don't wanna see that mumbo jumbo until they get here," I raised my right eyebrow at the two.

"You're no fun!" Kaoru said as he took the rabbit ears and placed them properly on the top of my head and bent the left ear downwards.

"Like I haven't heard that before. Where's Haruhi at?"

"She's taking a small nap right there," Hikaru pointed towards the direction of the young female. She was sitting on a chair and had her head lying down on the table with her arms folded, providing a form of pillow.

I smiled at the sight, "That girl deserves a break. Don't wake her up alright."

"We won't," the two spoke in unison.

"Look Takashi! Suna-chan and I are matching!"

I turned around and found the White Rabbit running towards my direction. Hunny was wearing a light-ish red tailcoat and a light pink button up shirt that had the cuffs pulled over the coat. His pants were a brown color and he had on black shoes. His accessories consisted of a big, and I mean big pocket watch, small round glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose, rabbit paws that covered his hands, and white rabbit ears that had a slight tint of pink.

As he ran towards me, I just stared at Takashi. Leave it to him to be a knight in this whole take on _Alice_. He had on silver armory and a blue drape that covered his chest. On the drape was a gold colored design of a spade. Underneath his armory, I was able to see that he had one a black long-sleeved turtle neck type shirt since it did cover his neck. His hands were gloved and he had a spear on his right hand and a helmet.

Hunny jumped in an instant which almost caught me off guard. I grabbed onto my fellow woodland creature and just watched him as he gave me the biggest smile yet.

"Suna-chan looks cute with bunny ears, ne Takashi?" Hunny turned to look at his cousin as he just kept smiling.

"Yeah," Takashi said as he blushed.

That's right; _the_ Morinozuka Takashi blushed over the fact that I looked cute with rabbit ears. Wait that just reminded me of something: Hikaru and Kaoru had in fact made me a bunny girl outfit.

'Is he picturing that right now?' I blushed at the thought.

"Where's Haruhi? It's time for her to change into her costume," the Mad Hatter waltzed right in causing my blush to slowly disappear.

Tamaki was wearing a white suit in which under his sleeves held a frill like material like my own around his wrists. Underneath the blazer of his suit was what I believed to be a maroon colored button up blouse. A red elegant bow was placed instead of a regular tie. The last of his accessories consisted of white gloved hands and a white top hat that had a red silk around the bottom. The only difference between this Mad Hatter and the original was that instead of having the ¾ on the hat, he had two red roses.

"Shh, she's sleeping," I whispered to him. "You have to gently wake her up."

"Kaa-san," I heard a sudden whisper in the air. I turned to look towards Haruhi and saw that a small tear fell from eyes.

"Haruhi," Tamaki spoke in a much gentler tone this time. This time, it actually woke Haruhi up. "That's rare; you fell asleep?"

I watched Haruhi rub the sleep away from her eyes and she finally turned to look at us.

"It's almost time for our customers to come. Hurry up and get ready," Kyouya spoke as he held his fan up.

"A dream like a student life, huh? Indeed, there's not much difference between when I sleep and when I'm awake," Haruhi said with a smile and a blush.

'I wonder what she dreamt about that made her say that,' I thought to myself before walking towards the girl.

I held out my hand with a smile, "Come on, Haruhi. Let's get you ready. Especially before those two over there decide to undress you themselves."

Hiakru and Kaoru pouted as still held onto Haruhi's costume, "Aww Setsuna-senpai! We weren't going to do anything bad to her. Honest."

I turned towards them both and just gave them a face, "Uh-huh. And I'm Tinkerbell. Hand over the costume."

The two just looked towards one another and suddenly a brilliant idea popped into their heads.

"Setsuna-senpai would make a pretty fairy, right Kaoru," Hikaru told his twin before handing over the costume to me.

"She would actually. And she would get to show off that body of hers a lot more. Especially her legs," Kaoru smirked in return.

Grabbing the costume and dragging Haruhi along with me, I ran away from the two before other ideas came into mind. I swear those two will be the death of me before I even graduate. As soon as we made it into the safety of the dressing rooms, I released my grip on Haruhi and sighed. Haruhi also sighed with me as well.

I handed Haruhi her costume with a smile and said, "Here's your costume."

It was a pretty dress that followed the original concept of Alice's dress. The only difference was that they added a pink trim underneath some of white apron. I bet her only accessories would be the black headband, black and blue stocking, and black shoes. I'd be a genius if I was correct. Pushing her into the dressing room, I grinned at the thought of how Tamaki is going to react seeing Haruhi in a dress.

"Hurry and get dressed. I wanna see you in that costume already."

"Alright, alright. You're acting just like Hikaru and Kaoru, Suna-chan," Haruhi stated as she walked into the dressing room.

"I can't help it," I told her as I closed the curtain for her. "You're going to be dressed as one of my favorite characters. Sue me for getting excited."

It didn't take long for the girl to get dressed and she came out exactly as how I pictured it. Haruhi simply began tugging the dress, looking as if she was slightly uncomfortable.

"It's the frills huh?" I stated as I fixed her hair to place her headband better.

She just looked at me and nodded her head. Knowing her pain, I shrugged my shoulders and pulled her along back to the others.

"Come on now, cheer up. At least you don't have to wear this short skirt and heels," I tried cheering her up.

"That's true. But you gotta admit, Suna-chan, you look nice in it."

"So do you, Haruhi. I think blue looks really good on you."

"Haruhi!"

We both immediately stepped aside, allowing Tamaki to fall onto the floor. Sweat drops adorned the top of our heads as we saw the Hatter get back up.

"Why won't you let your otou-san hug you? And why can't you dress like this more often?" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulder and began shaking her back and forth gently.

I groaned before deciding to get into this mix to help Haruhi. Grabbing Tamaki I began to pull him away, "Come on, Mad Hatter. We got work to do. The customers are already coming in."

Right when I said that, we heard footsteps outside of the door. Immediately the three of us froze before we started fixing ourselves into position. Right in the center of the group was Haruhi and on both sides of her were Hikaru and Kaoru, while Hunny was on her lap. The four of them were on the floor. The rest of us were standing. Behind Haruhi, more slightly to her left, was Tamaki who was touching his hat. To his left was me and my pose consisted of holding his left shoulder with my right hand and placing the left hand on my hip. Kyouya was to Tamaki's right and his position was basically him holding his fan open. Besides him was Takashi and he simply posed by holding his spear.

The doors suddenly opened and there was our first batch of customers.

"Welcome."

Immediately once customers began pouring in, I was dragged by Tamaki to our designation spot. It felt weird being next to the "Prince Type" since I was more accustomed to being with my fellow seniors and Haruhi. I swear all the corny pick-up lines that he's using is going to kill my brain cells. I was with Tamaki, talking with the customers that he wasn't paying attention to when I suddenly got called on.

"Setsuna-senpai, you have a set of customers that would like to designate you," Kyouya walked up to Tamaki and mine's spot.

"Really? Oh alright then."

Right when I was starting to get up, I began to hear a familiar voice. Two of them in fact.

"Yup, this is the place!"

"This school is huge!"

"Look at those uniforms. I hope Setsuna doesn't have to wear them."

A mop of brown hair and a light brown hair along with two others caught my attention as I walked to my designation spot. There are only two other people that I knew that had those set of colored hairs and didn't attend this school.

"Kain? Anzu?"

Right when their names slipped out of my mouth, the two turned around while the two other boys looked up at me.

"Setsuna! Wow you sure do make a cute rabbit!" Anzu replied as she got up from her seat and have me a hug.

Even while I was still in a slight state of shock, I gave the girl a hug as well. She looked slightly different from when I last saw her. Her light brown hair was slightly shorter and had layers. She wore a white t-shirt which was under an orange tank top dress.

"Hey, Setsuna!" Kain now took his turn hugging me as well. He looked the same since I last saw him. He wore a red shirt that was under a white button up shirt and had on blue jeans.

We all took a seat and that's when I got a good look at the two boys that was with them. The first one had black, short but messy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt along with some black jeans. This guy had a bored look on his face. The last guy had bleach white spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt with some black jeans. His face held a friendly smile compared to the other. He also looked a bit like Anzu.

Kain turned to me with a bright smile and said, "These are our friends. The guy with the white hair is Watari Arashi."

"Watari, ey?" I turned to look at Anzu.

"Yeah, he's my cousin. Same age as us," Anzu replied with a smile.

I faced Arashi and held out my right hand, "Nice to meet you Arashi-san. I'm Ayase Setsuna and no need to be formal. You can just call me Setsuna."

"Just call me Arashi. No need to be formal either, Setsuna," Arashi grinned as he shook my hand. "And this is Takagi Shigeru. Just ignore his grumpiness."

"Yo," was all that Shigeru said.

"So this is the famous Host Club you were talking about and what's with the rabbit costume, Setsuna?" Kain asked me as he began munching on the cookies that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

'Why is it that I realize all these weird things popping out?' I questioned myself before answering Kain. "Well, today is a theme day so we based it off of _Alice_."

"This is a sign! I know it!" Arashi shouted with excitement.

"What does that mean?" I turned to look at both Kain and Anzu. What the hell _does_ that mean?

I stayed with the four teens all the way until the end of the Host Club. As I went to change out of my costume to go back into my uniform, I was followed by Anzu.

"This place is really neat. Everything looks so exquisite," Anzu said as she waited behind the curtain for me to change.

I opened the curtain revealing me back into my uniform. As we walked out, Anzu stated that she was glad that I didn't wear those "duck looking" uniform. I laughed at her comment. But once I stepped foot into the main room with Anzu, I froze. The guys, minus Haruhi, were staring at Kain, Shigeru, and Arashi, while the three guys did the same as well.

Haruhi walked up towards me and Anzu sighing, "They've been staring at each other every since you went to change after introducing each other."

Kain turned to look at our direction and grinned, "Finally! Now we can tell you why we came here today."

I raised my right eyebrow questioning what he meant.

"Why did you come here today? Just out of curiosity," Kyouya questioned as he was writing in his little black book.

"Are you trying to take my daughter away? Setsuna-senpai, I won't let you go!" Tamaki dramatically shouted.

"Is he always like this?" Anzu questioned Haruhi and I.

"Yup," we both responded.

"Now that we have your undivided attention, the reason why we are here is because," Arashi started.

"We need you," Kain pointed at me.

"For the Battle of the Bands!" Kain and Arashi said in unison.

"What?"


	36. Being A Hostess At Home

**Forgive me for not uploading in forever! But I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! I went back and forth making constant changes and while doing this I was making a playlist for the Battle of the Bands. But it was a lot of fun since I got new music on my iTunes! Woo! Anyways, here is the new chapter and like I said, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, characters and plot, belong to Bisco Hatori. Everyone/thing else is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Being A Hostess At Home**

I gasped in shock as I stared at the two smiling teens that now had their hands around each other's shoulders. They just kept smiling at me and it was kinda freaking me out more than Kyouya's stares do.

Turning to Anzu, I gave her a look questioning if whether or not they were being serious. All Anzu did was shrug her shoulders but nod her head saying that Kain and Arashi was in fact correct. Shigeru just remained silent amongst the group.

"Why?" Surprisingly it was Takashi that asked.

"Well you see, Morinozuka-san, we decided to enter this competition and we kinda learned early who our competitors were," Arashi began the group's story.

"So we sneakily went to one of their shows and checked out, you know, the competition," Kain continued.

"In the end we learned that they are extremely good. Even used costumes sometimes in their set, already practicing the fact that during one of the rounds we need to wear costumes," Shigeru spoke next.

"So that's when we remembered Setsuna and thought that with her, we would have a better shot at winning. Also given the fact that she has experience when it comes to being on stage and that she knows about costumes thank to you all," Anzu explained last.

"Would we be able to use the recorded material for our club's own benefit?" Kyouya just suddenly asked.

Kain shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. I see no harm in that."

Kyouya's glasses suddenly gleamed as he said, "Very well. I see no problem with Setsuna-senpai being a part of this."

"And we can help design the costumes for you all," Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"My daughter, a star. You make otou-san proud!" Tamaki gleamed with excitement.

"Does that mean we get to see Suna-chan perform again?" Hunny asked his taller cousin.

"Ah," Takashi replied.

"Hold on!" Haruhi suddenly said, surprising everyone. "Shouldn't Suna-chan have a say in this before you all start talking like that?"

After Haruhi said that, all eyes turned towards my direction. Gosh, this is way worse than that one time when we did the Egyptian theme and everyone was hearing my "sad" tale. No wait that was the worst.

"I don't know. I mean I do have school work and Host Club stuff to worry about. Plus I would have to see if otou-san would be okay with it, even though I get the feeling he would be totally fine with it. I don't even know the band's name-"

"The Midnight Crisis," Shigeru interrupted me.

"And one of our competitors name is The Impenetrable. Come to think of it, I saw two of their members at your okaa-san's wedding," Kain grinned which caused me to freeze.

"I'm in!" I stated once I heard the other bands name.

Now everyone else was in shock once I quickly wholeheartedly agreed.

"Why say yes after hearing that name, Suna-chan?" Hunny tugged at hem of my blazer.

"That's the band that my ex-boyfriend plays in. One of the guys wanted me to sing a song or two for them, but Tatsuo said that he didn't want his girlfriend to be part of the band. After we broke up, his new girlfriend was allowed to play. Ever since then, I've held a small grudge even though we are 'okay' being around each other," I explained with an evil look in my eyes and perhaps there was even a background filled with flames.

"Wow, Setsuna-senpai is scary!" Hikaru said.

"What was that?" I turned to glare at him.

"Awesome! Now we have Setsuna as part of the team!" Kain and Arashi shouted with excitement.

"You know, I missed having you around," Anzu smiled at me.

"I bet," I laughed. "But wait, I know Kain plays the bass and Anzu does back-up vocals. What about you two?" I pointed at Arashi and Shigeru.

"Just to let you know, I also play the keyboard now and am band manager," Anzu pointed out before allowing the other two boys to speak.

"I play the drums," Arashi proudly said.

"Lead guitar," Shigeru stated.

All of a sudden, a ring was heard throughout the room. Kain began to dig through his pocket and pulled out a silver cell phone.

"That's okaa-san. We should head out. It was nice seeing you all again!" Kain said before giving me a hug. "I'll send you a text when we are gonna have a band meeting."

"O-okay," I nodded my head.

"Bye Setsuna!" Arashi glomped me.

"Laters, Arashi," I held myself making sure that he wouldn't topple me to the ground.

"See ya soon, Setsuna!" Anzu hugged me.

"Bye!"

All Shigeru did was wave goodbye in which I returned the gesture.

"See you all later!" The trio said to the group behind me.

"Bye-bye," Hunny waved with Usa-chan.

A chorus of goodbyes swept through the room until the others left. Once they were gone, I immediately moved myself to a couch and sat on it. I ran my hand through my hair as I thought about the events that _just_ occurred. I mean, I just decided to join a competition in which my ex will be competing in as well. Am I really doing the right thing?

"No need to worry, Setsuna-senpai," Tamaki suddenly sat right beside me.

"What do you mean?"

"We can all tell that you are starting to double think this decision that you just made," he stated.

I turned to look and notice that all of the Host Club members were now around us. I sighed and said, "I don't know whether this is going to turn out as I want it to."

"And that's why you have us!" Hunny cheered as he made his way towards me and sat on my lap.

"You can always practice here, when we aren't on Host Club time," Kyouya pointed out as he looked away from his black book to look at me.

"And don't forget, we can do all the costumes for all the sets that you will be performing," Kaoru said while Hikaru simply nodded, agreeing with his twin.

"And we're always there to support you," Haruhi smiled.

I felt a hand touch my right shoulder and I turned to look at the owner. Takashi simply smiled down on me and gave my shoulder a small squeeze saying that he was there no matter what.

I smiled at everyone, "Thank guys. That means a lot."

Haruhi then looked at the time, "It's getting late. We should probably be heading home now."

Everyone realized the time and agreed wholeheartedly. We began to pack up our things and began to head out of the Third Music Room. Hunny was skipping down the halls tossing Usa-chan up and down; Haruhi was being pestered by Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru about how she looked cute in a dress and how they wanted her to dress like that more often; Kyouya was busy looking at his black book and going over the amount of profit we made today. That left Takashi and I in the back of the group.

With the school being practically empty by now, I grabbed Takashi's hand with my own. He jumped at first from the sudden contact but calmed down once he noticed that it was just me. He intertwined our fingers as we continued walking.

"Are you feeling better now?" Takashi asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now," I smiled at him.

He then suddenly stopped walking, pulling me to a halt as well. Simply leaning over, he whispered in my ear, "Do you want a ride home today?"

"It's okay; I can just walk home today. Besides, Haruhi is coming over today since she needed some help with homework and is gonna sleepover too," I responded to his question. "Next time, you can have me all you want."

A smirk was suddenly placed on his lips, "All I want? What if I want some of you now?"

"Then go for it," I blushed.

We slowly closed the space that was in between us and our lips slowly met each other. No matter how many times I kiss Takashi, I will always feel the same heat I did ever since we shared our first kiss. His lips were moving against my own in what I felt was in a passionate way. My tongue went through my lips as I licked his own lips asking him to open up. As he was about to, we were sadly interrupted.

"Hey, stop swapping spit and let's go!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted from wherever they were at.

Immediately, my tongue went back to whence it came from and we both backed away from each other. A blush was immediately plastered on our faces since we had got caught. And like before, our hands reached out for one another as we caught up with everyone else.

As soon as we reached outside, four cars were already waiting to take their respective person or persons back to their home. Haruhi and I waved goodbye to the others as we began to walk out of the gates of Ouran.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay over tonight?" Haruhi asked as we made our way down the familiar streets we would always take to go to school.

I turned to look at her as I dug through my backpack to find gum, "It's totally fine so there is no need to worry. Do we need to pass by your place to pick up clothes for tomorrow?"

She shook her head, "No I brought everything with me."

I grinned as I pumped my fist into the air, "Awesome. We should pass by a convenience store and buy some snacks or something. I've been craving gummy worms all day."

Haruhi laughed at my antics. We walked for another few minutes before we reached a local convenient store. I ran in and went in search for the colorful worms and at the same time reached for chips, chocolate, and chocolate flavored pocky. I may my way to the cash register with Haruhi right behind me. I purchased my items and watched as Haruhi paid for a strawberry flavored bread and Hi-Chew Taffy Candy.

"You really do love strawberries, don't you?" I asked Haruhi right when we stepped out of the store.

"Yes, I actually do. What about you Suna-chan? What are some of your favorite fruits?"

When she asked me that question, my mind went into a blank. Yes I know what fruits are, but what is my favorite?

"Watermelon."

"Watermelon?"

"Yup. They're just so juicy and refreshing on hot summer days and they make the best smoothies off of them. I just love it! Plus watermelon tasting candy is delicious too!"

"You would say something that dealt with candy," Haruhi replied with a sweatdrop.

"I can't help it."

After a few more minutes of walking we finally made it to my house and just in time to witness these next events that will take place. Just while Haruhi and I removed our shoes and made our way towards the stairs, a delicious aroma caught our attention. Following the scent we made it to the kitchen and saw otou-san and Fuka cooking.

"Otou-san, I'm home and I brought Haruhi with me," the two of us walking towards them.

Otou-san turned around and smiled, "Welcome home and hello, Haruhi-san. Feel free to make yourself comfortable as the others did. You're staying over as well, right?"

This confused us but Haruhi still answered, "Yes and thank you, Ayase-san."

"By the way, Setsuna. I'm going to sleepover at one of my friend's house later so otou-san and I are going to eat first and then leave. Ne, otou-san?" Fuka told me.

"That's right. I need to go back to the office for a bit, but I won't be back that late. Besides, you'll have lots of company so you two won't feel lonely."

'What the hell is this man saying? Who the hell is here?'

"Dinner is going to be done soon, so why don't you two go upstairs and relax," Otou-san said calmly.

"Uh, okay then. Call us when we should come down to eat. Let's go, Haruhi," I grabbed Haruhi's arm with my free hand that wasn't carrying my snacks.

Leaving the kitchen, the two of us immediately looked at each other in confusion. Not knowing what to say, I just shrugged my shoulders and led the way towards my room. Finding my room, I grabbed the knob of my door and opened it, just to find something to almost give me a heart attack.

Why was the Host Club in my room? More importantly, why were they in my room _unsupervised_?

"How did you all get in here?" I exclaimed as I watched Hikaru and Kaoru about to open my closet door; Tamaki going through one of my photo albums; Kyouya looking through my books; Hunny playing with Usa-chan and Ichigo on my floor; and Takashi simply sitting on my bed.

"Suna-chan, am I just imagining things or are they really here?" Haruhi was just as confused as I was.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he jumped off from his seat on the floor and made his way towards the two of us.

My foot simply stopped him, hitting him in the face, "Answer my question!"

"We wanted to stop by to say hi to you and Haru-chan when Kenji-san said we can sleepover too! Ne, Kyou-chan," Hunny spoke up first.

My head immediately moved to look at Kyouya.

He smirked, "We just wanted to see whether you both made it home safely when Kenji-san just happened to let us know that it was okay for us to stay. So we simply made it to our homes, packed what we needed, and made our way here."

"You two walk slowly like turtles," Hikaru and Kaoru stated.

"I'd like to see you walk from school to my house," I yelled as Haruhi grabbed my arms to hold me back.

"Suna-chan, calm down. You know how they are, so just ignore them," Haruhi spoke as she tried to play mediator.

"Haruhi, don't worry you'll get to sleep next to otou-san so you won't get scared at night!" Tamaki just shouted.

"On second thought, go for it, Suna-chan," my arms were now free.

"I'm going to murder you!"

I made my way towards them but something had to hit me in the head.

"Itai!"

"Did you like my surprise, Setsuna?" Otou-san asked me as I held my head in pain. "Your friends wanted to come over so I decided that it would be okay."

"Tou-san, you do realize that it's a bunch of boy's right?" I whispered in his ear once I recovered.

He just turned to me and whispered back, "Well Fuka said that one of them is your boyfriend so I thought it was fine. Besides, I know they are a respectful bunch."

My mind went blank; my face turned red; I'm going to kill Fuka.

"Anyways, dinner is ready so Fuka and I are going to be leaving now. I'll be back around midnight so you all better be in bed by then," Otou-san spoke. I think he just ignored my reaction.

"We will!" was all that was heard around my room.

Otou-san smiled and said, "Setsuna, don't forget to clean up after dinner before you start doing homework. And Haruhi-san, Fuka said that you can sleep in her room tonight. Well, I'm off."

"Bye!"

Not a minute or two later, he was gone. Enter, inner-me crying.

"Let's just go eat," my voice showed no enthusiasm. Man, now I have to be the one showing all the hospitality since otou-san left.

Hearing the idea of food, everyone shot up from their current positions and ran out of my room and into the dining room. Haruhi and I sighed once more before leaving our things in my room and making our way down to meet up with the others.

Once in the dining room, everyone was seated leaving two open spots, one next to Takashi and the other in between Hikaru and Tamaki. I honestly don't even know where these extra chairs came from. Wait, I don't even remember the table being this big either. I smiled at how otou-san did the traditional step up. The bowl of gohan (rice) was on my left side while the miso soup was on my right; my green colored chopsticks were placed in front of me with pointed ends facing left being held by the hashioki (chopstick holders). Now to see what the main course was.

"I'll be right back with the main course," I said in a nicer tone.

"Do you need any help, Suna-chan?" Haruhi asked as she began to move from her seat.

I shook my head, "Nah, it's okay. I'm being a host to you all remember. Relax."

Making my way to the kitchen, I immediately spotted the pot that held our dinner. I recognized the smell and instantly began to crave dinner since it had been such a long time since I have last eaten this. Opening the lid I found nikujaga, a stew made of sliced beef, potatoes, and onion that had been stewed in sweetened soy sauce. I was even gladder when I saw that it also had carrots in it as well. I grabbed eight bowls and began to pour the stew into each one while making sure they all had a good amount of everything in it. I was just glad that the onion wasn't visible because I really don't like onions.

I grabbed a tray and placed four bowls on it and headed back towards the dining hall. The first group I served was Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Then after, I quickly made my way back to grab the last four, making sure that I placed my bowl last.

"Any requests for drinks?" I asked once I placed my bowl.

"I believe water will be just fine for us all," Kyouya spoke.

"Coming right up," so this is how it feels to be a waitress at a restaurant.

As quickly as I could so that food wouldn't get cold, I got eight cups and began to fill them up with water. Once done I went back served the water and finally was able to sit down.

"Itadakimasu," was heard all over the table and then we dug in.

"Suna-chan, your otou-san sure knows how to cook," Haruhi complimented once she took her first bite.

"Thanks. I'll let him know that when he comes back," I said after swallowing the food that was in my mouth. Mmm, delicious!

Dinner went by smoothly than ever. Besides Tamaki ranting towards the Twins saying that they aren't going near Haruhi when she is sleeping and Haruhi being as she tried to speak. Otherwise, it was a nice family setting. It was almost a nice and calm atmosphere, especially since this is the Host Club we are talking about.

"Gochisosama-deshita!"

After wiping my mouth with a napkin, "I just realized, where are you guys going to even sleep? I mean, Haruhi is sleeping in Fuka's room, but what about the rest of you."

"We got that taken care of already," Hikaru said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Kenji-san already showed us the guest rooms where we will be sleeping in," Kaoru simply said.

'What guest rooms?' I thought.

And just like that, I received a text message which was coincidently from otou-san specifically stating that rooms have been arranged.

'Otou-san may be hanging out with Ranka-san way too much.'

"You didn't know about the guest rooms, Suna-chan?" Hunny asked.

My head slowly landing to the table answered his question.

"Apparently not," Kyouya said. "Well just to let you know Tamaki and I will be staying downstairs in the guest room that has its own bathroom. Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai will be in the guest room upstairs."

"How do you even know the structure of my own house?" I asked before witnessing his glasses give off its evil gleam. "Wait, please don't answer that."

"We should get started on homework now," Haruhi said as she looked at the clock that suddenly appeared in the room. I should start paying attention to my own home.

"How about we do this: you all start doing homework while at the same time take turns taking showers, and I'll just work on cleaning these dishes. Does that sound fine?" I spoke while gathering dishes from the table.

"In that case, I'll shower then," Haruhi called out.

"Go for it. You can use the shower upstairs. Now someone shower in Tamaki and Kyouya's room and the rest of you go do homework," I smiled and made my way with a number of dishes to the kitchen to commence washing them. It took three trips until I finally had them all in the sink.

"Setsuna-senpai! We wanna help!" Hikaru and Kaoru just suddenly announced as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Huh?" I mean wouldn't you not find it strange when it's coming from pampered twins?

"Yeah, Setsuna-senpai," Kaoru said coming up to the sink.

"We don't have that much homework to do, so we thought that we should find something to do," Hikaru finished.

With a confused face, "So with that you decided to help me wash dishes?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure it's not because Haruhi is currently in the shower and you have no one to copy your homework from or to bug?"

"Nooo…"

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever floats your boat. Now, if you wanna help me clean one you will rinse the dishes while the other dries them, okay."

"I call drying!" Hikaru announced as he grabbed a rag from the counter.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders and moved to be next to me so that he could rinse the dishes that I would pass to say, the dishes were completed quickly. I'm gonna make sure to send Haruhi to shower first more often if the results of cleaning are going to be this fast. Muahaha!

Going back to the others in the living room where everyone was either on the floor or sitting on the couch, homework was being done; that and two people being in the shower. I looked up once from my homework to look at how everyone was doing and it was really interesting how they looked concentrated with their work. But of course there was the occasional yell that was done by Tamaki because of what they "horrible" Twins did.

"Suna-chan, I finished my homework! Can I go have cakie?" Hunny shouted with delight as he calmly shoved his finished work in front of my face.

"I don't have cake though."

"It's okay, I brought a lot of cake so that when I want my midnight snack, it will be right in your fridge," he smiled oh-so brightly.

"As long as you brush your teeth after eating then it's fine. Right, Takashi?" I turned to look at said person sitting right next to me.

"Ah," Takashi said as he had his towel placed over his slightly damp hair.

Without further ado, Hunny ran off to have his cake. I wonder if he has ever had a sugar high to the point where he won't eat cake for a day or two. Nah, I doubt that can ever happen. Anyways, by now about more than half of us were already dressed in our pajamas. Haruhi was simply adorning blue knee-high pajama bottoms and a white tank top; Tamaki was wearing a light blue pajama set; Kyouya was wearing a purple pajama set; Hunny was wearing a white set of pajamas that had little pink rabbits on his bottoms and a single one on the top; Takashi was wearing a dark blue pajama set and unlike last time, his shirt was buttoned up. Hikaru and Kaoru were each currently in the shower.

"Setsuna-senpai, the shower is yours now," Kaoru said as he came down the stairs in his orange pajama bottoms and white muscle tee.

"Ah, thanks Kaoru," I stood from the floor. "I won't be in for that long."

I made my way to room and grabbed the towel that I had left earlier this morning, knowing that I can just simply come back and change in my room. Now in the bathroom, I simply stripped out of my clothes and took the well earned shower after such a long a tiring day. I let the warm water hit my back for a bit before I began doing the normal routine, this time making sure my legs and underarms were shaven. I was out in a matter of fifteen minutes.

Wrapping a towel around my body after drying my body, I dashed to my room and once in I locked my door. I went into one of my drawers and dug around a pair of undergarments and for my black knee length shorts. The weird thing was that I couldn't find the shorts. All I found was a pair of black short shorts. Since this was the only option I had for now I grabbed them and a tight blue tank top.

"Who's backpack is that?" I found a black backpack on the floor next to my desk. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to change.

After changing, I went back downstairs just to find everyone, including the Hikaru who was dressed in light blue plaid pajama set, watching a movie.

"Setsuna-senpai, hope you don't mind, but we decided to watch a movie since we all had finished our homework not too long ago," Kyouya spoke from his seat on the couch.

"It's fine. What time is it anyways?" I sat down next to Haruhi who was on the floor.

"Close to nine," Haruhi said.

"Ah."

I can honestly say that having the whole Host Club stay for dinner and even sleepover has so far been really fun. We spent the remainder of the night watching Toy Story and one by one, people slowly started going to bed. By ten forty-seven, the only people left watching movies were Haruhi, Takashi, and me.

"We should get to bed," I suggested while turning off the TV. The two agreed and we descended up the stairs.

"Goodnight," Haruhi said before going into Fuka's room.

"Night," I said. I turned to look at Takashi before pulling him down for a soft kiss. "Night, Takashi."

"Goodnight, Setsuna." With that said, I went into my room.

I went towards my bed and began to move the covers so that I can slip into them. Turning off all the lights, except for my lamp, I was ready to cuddle up with Ichigo. But of course, a knock had to interrupt my snuggling. I got up, walked to the door and opened it to find Takashi on the other side.

"Uh hi?" Wow Setsuna, good going. Now think of something else to say. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I got locked out," he said as he looked downwards. "And apparently my stuff is in your room."

I blushed. That means he has nowhere else to sleep. Hm, what to do, what to say, "There's room on my bed if you don't mind sharing. I mean since I don't want you to sleep on the couch and all."

"You don't mind?" Takashi blushed at what I had said. I shook my head and allowed him to come in my room.

He closed the door behind him as I made my way back to my bed. Making myself comfy, he followed my direction and went in right after. Takashi pulled the covers and at the same time pulled me into him. I blushed and snuggled up, gathering all the heat that his body was emitting.

"Goodnight, Setsuna," he turned off my lamp and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Night, Takashi."


	37. Bonding with a MiniConcert

**I fail at updating. Lol. But hopefully you faithful readers accept my apology on my tardiness. Been busy with work (yes I am now officially employed!) and getting my life in motion now that I have a job. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I honestly feel that I could have done much more but I wasn't sure how. But nonetheless, hope you all like it! Also, thank you everyone who has been adding this to any of your alerts and favorites. You all make me continue doing what I really love and I thank you!**

**P.S.: I promise a new chapter before Nov. 21st at 12am. I already am prepared for the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. All other characters belong to me. Music belongs to the respectful bands: _Again_ by Flyleaf; "_Bathwater_" by No Doubt; "_I'm __Alive!_" by Becca.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Bonding with a Mini-Concert

"Hey Kain!" My phone rang as I walked besides Takashi and Hunny towards where we usually ate our lunches. To sum things up from last night, it was the two little devils, Hikaru and Kaoru, plus Hunny that ended up locking Takashi out. Surprisingly it was Hunny's idea from what I was able to strangle out of the Twins this morning. Go figure.

"You wanna meet up once I'm done with school?" Pause…continue, "Wait, so you all plan on coming here today with your instruments? Well, I need to talk to Kyouya and see if it's alright if I miss today's Host Club activities." Another pause, "Yeah, I'll text ya. Laters!"

"Ne, Suna-chan, you're not gonna come to the Host Club today?" Hunny questioned as he and Usa-chan turned to look at me.

I looked down at him and said, "Unfortunately yeah. Kain wants to meet up with us all today and discuss the songs that we wanna do for the battle of the bands. He wants to do this before summer vacation since everyone is going to be busy early on the break."

A sad face appeared on Hunny, "But that means we won't be able to see you in a kimono today. Ne, Takashi?"

"Ah," Takashi said as he looked towards the two of us. "It would have been nice to see you dressed in traditional wear."

A blush was plastered on my face, "Well there is always summer break. There has to be festivals going on and I would more than likely wear a kimono."

Once we arrived to the dining, cafeteria place, we were instantly flagged down by Tamaki. Takashi and Hunny went to go get their meals, bringing me one as well since the two wanted me to eat food from here instead from home since I graciously allowed them to stay, while I went straight to the table where everyone else sat.

"So what did the two of you do in your room last night?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned me as soon as I sat down.

"I thought we went over this when I strangled you two this morning. We did nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Setsuna-senpai is too innocent to do anything bad, unlike you two horrible Twins!" Tamaki shouted at them.

"I wouldn't call myself innocent either, Tamaki," I stated.

"What! We must send my lovely daughter to become a nun so she may be pure again!" Tamaki bawled out hysterically causing other students to look towards our direction. While Haruhi tried to calm him down, I took this as the opportunity to speak with Kyouya about today.

"Hey, Kyouya, I was wondering if I may ask you for a favor. Well more like a request," I tried giving him an innocent smile. But then again, when it's the Shadow King, it doesn't always work out like that.

"Does it have to do with that band you are now a part of? Also the fact that you won't be able to attend today's club activities and need to use the room as well?" His glasses gleamed with evil.

'Oh crap, he knows all!' I gulped, "Y-Yeah kinda."

He remained quiet for what seemed like forever but then, "Its fine with me. Already considering that I have already talked to Kishimoto-kun and already bargained with him the hours and uses of the club room."

'Freaking Kain. I'm gonna stab him when I see him.'

"The only thing that I require is a mini-concert today consisting of three songs."

"But we haven't even made a set list yet of the music we're doing," I exclaimed. "I don't think it's possible for us to even manage to have it perfected in only two hours."

Kyouya just smirked, "Actually didn't you hear. Today's last two lessons have been canceled. That's all you need to know."

I have a feeling that he was the one who managed to convince the faculty to cancel the last two classes. Only Kyouya has that sort of power when it comes to that form of manipulation. Scary.

I sighed, "Alright. Mini concert it is. Thanks Kyouya."

"No, thank you, Setsuna-senpai."

Luckily for me, Takashi and Hunny had just barely come back from the lines and handed me my lunch and both sat beside me. It was there when Kyouya told everyone that we, meaning The Midnight Crisis, were going to give a mini concert for the ladies after the hosting stuff was done. Out of nowhere, I felt a vibration in my pocket. Kain was calling me again. I excused myself from the table and headed out of the lunch area to talk on the phone.

"Hey good new," I immediately said as I answered. "We can use the room…Wait you already know…You've been texting Kyouya during this whole time haven't you…I'm going to punch you when I see you, you know…Alright, I'll see you in an hour…Bye."

I walked back into the room and headed towards the table. I can now finally eat! Oh man, this food is delicious. But while I was enjoying my meal, I was thinking of some possible songs that we can perform today in such a short notice and whether it would be included in our set list for the actual competition.

'I already had one in mine so I might as well text it to Kain so he can get the sheet music for it,' I pulled out my cell and texted him the song. A minute later I got a reply back stating that he liked the song and along with it two other songs, both of which I was familiar with. 'Oh thank Kami-sama that I know these songs.'

"Suna-chan, why are you so quiet," a voice just suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing, Hunny. I was just thinking of some songs that we can possibly do today. Nothing serious," I smiled at him.

A large hand was then placed over my head and already knowing who it belonged to, I turned towards Takashi and simply just gave him a smile. In return, he gave me a smile. Ah, cheeky romance.

**One Hour Later…**

Being in the Third Music Room with the Host Club normally consists of yells about perverts, cake, and other nonsense. But being in the Third Music Room with people from a band was another story except it's kinda similar to the Host Club.

"Alright!" Kain shouted with excitement, "Today we have our first practice as a group! Instead of focusing on a set list for the contest, we should focus today as bonding!"

All Kain needs is a blonde wig, an Ouran uniform and he is Tamaki in a band. Instead he was wearing a green hoodie with some blue jeans.

"But of course, this weekend we all are gonna meet up to actually work on two set lists. One for the first day of the contest and the other for the costume theme," Shigeru stated.

I kinda see Shigeru as the Kyouya of the group. Today he was wearing a ¾ sleeved blue shirt under a short sleeved black unbuttoned shirt along with black jeans and a white belt.

"So what songs are we gonna do today?" Arashi asked in a playful manner.

Arashi is kinda a mixture of Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru. He can be cutesy and all, but I feel like he would be a prankster too. Currently he was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with a red vest over it with black jeans.

"So far we have 'I'm Alive!', 'Again', and 'Bathwater,'" Anzu stated like the band manager she is. Yup she has some Haruhi in her. Today she was sporting a blue skirt with thigh high socks and a white shirt under a light blue sweater. She stood up from the seat and passed around to us all the sheet music that we required.

"So let's get to work people!" Kain and Arashi shouted together with excitement.

Kain and Arashi immediately ran off to their respectful instruments while Shigeru walked like a normal person. I laughed at the excitement that both Kain and Arashi had. Turning away from the two, I looked down at the sheets that were filled with lyrics of the songs that I would be singing.

"Come on, Setsuna," Anzu called me. "I'll be working with you for now until everyone gets called in."

"A-ah," I follow Anzu to a more secluded area in the club room which was by the window sills.

We sat down and the first song we pulled out was "Again." I already knew this song but wasn't confident when reaching some of the higher notes.

"Okay, so we should make a schedule. Each song we'll do for thirty minutes. By that I mean, just memorizing them and we'll sing them about five times each. Sounds good?" Anzu said with a smile.

Nodding my head I replied, "Yeah that definitely works with me."

And so for an hour and a half that's all the two of us worked on. That means we only had two and a half hours to rehearse before we perform in front of the customers of the Host Club. While the guys set up our "stage" I went into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks that I found, meaning mostly cake, and water bottles.

"Snack time!" I called out as I used a dining cart to bring out the different types of cakes and the water bottles.

"Sugar!" I heard Arashi cry out.

"Thanks, Setsuna," Shigeru said as he walked over and grabbed a water bottle.

"No problem. Do you want any cake or if you'd like, I think there may be some cookies inside the kitchen," I offered him.

He smiled, yeah he actually smiled, and said, "Cake is fine. Thanks, kid."

"You know, you don't have to call me kid," I raised my eyebrow. "We both are the same age."

"What month were you born?" Shigeru asked while grabbing a plate of strawberry cake.

"August."

"February. So technically, I am older than you, kid," He smirked.

"You win this round, old man," I grinned in return.

Hm, Shigeru is like the older brother I kinda wished I had rather than Kazumi. Awesome ain't it? Maybe I should find a way to trade one another. Considering how much Kazumi is worth, I may have to add a few extra things to go with her so I can have Shigeru as a brother. Then again, if he was my brother, he wouldn't want me to date anyone. I take it back; I rather have Kazumi as my older sibling. After a couple number of plates of cake, we finally began rehearsing as a group.

"Wow, Kain wasn't exaggerating when he said you can sing, Setsuna," Arashi complimented after we finished rehearsing the song "Again."

"I'm not all that you know," I smiled at him.

"True, but he is right. You got some good sets of pipes, kid," Shigeru stated.

"Thanks. Now, let's do that song a few more times."

Throughout the entire times, I waved to the Host Club members as the finally walked in and began to get ready into their costumes. When I saw Takashi, he sent me a wink causing me to blush. From what I overheard, I learned that they were going to be dressed as in kimonos that were from the Heian period…I think.

"Oi, Setsuna-senpai," Hikaru and Kaoru appeared out of nowhere.

"What's up?"

The two turned around for a few seconds before pulling out a set of clothes. In front of me was a red plaid mini skirt and a white button up shirt that ended right below where my bra would be at; the shirt also included a red plaid tie while the skirt came with black thigh high socks.

"No way in hell I would wear that! I'm perfectly fine wearing what I already have on," I stated while pointing out my normal Ouran uniform that went along with the black skirt I had on for today and my black engineer boots.

"That's actually a cute outfit, Setsuna!" Anzu admired the clothes that the Twins brought out.

"It's one of our designs that we have been working on with our okaa-san," Kaoru said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, leave them alone and let them work. And in the mean time, go get dressed," Kyouya walked by in his outfit for today. His kimono set consisted of blues and a pale yellow.

I blew a raspberry at the Twins as they began to walk away.

Not too long from now, all the Host Club members were making their way out to the courtyard to commence Hosting duties meaning we now only had probably two hours or less. We kept on practicing and practicing and I believe we can actually pull this off. I'm actually really excited now.

"I told you bonding always works when it comes to rehearsals!" Kain pointed out to Shigeru once we were taking our break before having to perform in twenty minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, I see your point. But still, we got work done," Shigeru said as he sat on one of the many couches.

"Setsuna!" Anzu and Arashi jumped in front of me.

"What's up?"

A simple gleam from their eyes only answered my question. That and how they each grabbed an arm as they dragged me into the dressing rooms of the Host Club.

"What are you guys doing?" I exclaimed as Arashi began removing my blazer and Anzu unbuttoned the top and bottom three buttons of my blouse. Today had to be one of those days where I didn't wear an undershirt.

"Making you look extra sexy. Luckily for me, I brought extra clothes," Anzu stated as she pulled out a random backpack and dug through its contents.

"We saw you wink at the super tall one and Anzu told me that that's your crush. And since there's all these skanks out there, we decided to make you look dangerous to the point where they can't touch your man," Arashi simply smiled. "If my girlfriend did that for me, I would probably blow her brains out then and there."

I swear my face turned as red as a cherry popsicle, "A-Arashi!"

"Don't mind him; it's the sugar that's talking. But my cousin does have a point."

"Ugh fine!"

As soon as the words came out, Anzu pulled out a pair of black thigh high fishnets. Anzu practically ordered me to place the fishnets on and in the mean time, Arashi tied the two now loose ends of my button up shirt into a not in the front. After I finished placing the thigh highs, Anzu instructed me to loosen my tie and rise up the sleeves of my blouse.

"Holy snaps, I think I might just cheat on my girlfriend," Arashi complimented as he saw the final results.

I laughed, "Thanks, but please don't cheat."

"Let's go show our results to the other two," Anzu once again dragged me out. As soon as she stepped out of the dressing rooms she shouted out, "Hey what do you two think? Arashi and I gave her some flare."

"Looking good kid," Shigeru stood up with Kain.

"My girlfriend is just plain awesome when it comes to this!" Kain walked over to Anzu and gave her a kiss the cheek.

As I smiled at the cute couple, I could have sworn I heard something breaking from a distance. Kinda sounded like glass. Eh, oh well. It's none of my business anyways. But it was then and there that we heard footsteps coming in our direction. We all just looked at each other with a blank face.

"Places!" Kain shouted.

'Why does this so remind me of Tamaki telling us to get ready?'

Once we were in place the doors suddenly opened and in front leading the group of teenage girls was the Host Club itself.

"And today we have a special performance from an upcoming band called The Midnight Crisis. Setsuna-senpai is currently a special guest member of this group," Kyouya said as he led the ladies right towards us.

All around, I was hearing murmurs from the girls. They sat in seats near our so called stage and they started their "kya-ing" when they saw Tamaki in front of the mic.

"And now, I would like to present to you lovely ladies, The Midnight Crisis," Tamaki introduced us.

I looked towards Kain and gestured for him to speak into the mic since I found it not to be in my place to introduce the band. He understood the gesture and made his way towards me.

"Hello beautiful ladies! My name is Kain and I'm here to introduce you to the band. Here as back-up vocals is Anzu. Behind the drums is Arashi. With the guitar is Shigeru. And last but not least our special guest, Setsuna. Now you ladies ready to rock!"

Girls began to scream in excitement. Who knew that some Ouran girls liked rock music? Or are they just screaming out the names of the guys they found attractive.

"Let's go!"

Immediately I heard the intro to the song "Again" and I started mentally preparing myself to start singing.

"I love the way that your heart breaks, with every injustice and deadly fate. Praying it all will be new and living like it all depends on you. Woah," I sang and got ready to sing the chorus with Anzu.

"Here you are down on your knees again. Trying to find air to breathe again. And only surrender will help you now. I love you please see and believe again."

"I love that you're never satisfied, with face value wisdom and happy lies. You take what they say and go back and cry. You're so close to me that you nearly died, woah!"

"Here you are down on your knees again. Trying to find air to breathe again. And only surrender will help you now. I love you please see and believe again."

"They don't have to understand you, be still," I pointed towards the crowd.

"Be still," Anzu sang.

"Wait and know I understand you, be still."

"Be still."

"Be still! Here you are down on your knees again. Trying to find air to breathe again. Only surrender will help you now. The floodgates are breaking and pouring out!

"Here you are down on your knees. Trying to find air to breathe. Right where I want you to be again. I love you please see and believe again.

"Here you are down on your knees again. Trying to find air to breathe again. Right where I want you to be again. See and believe!" I sang to my heart's content and after the last note ended, I took a huge breath.

Everyone in the room applauded and I heard screams of excitement. I turned to look at the others and they all just smiled. Shigeru gave me a look saying to get ready for the next song and all I did was nod.

Instantly I began to hear the bangs coming from Arashi's drum playing as well as the strums from both Kain and Shigeru's instruments.

Just hearing all three instruments combined, I began to sway side to side as I began to sing, "You and your museum of lovers. The precious collection you've housed in your covers. My simpleness threatened by my own admission. And the bags are much too heavy, in my insecure condition. My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again."

"But I still love to wash in your old bathwater; love to think that you couldn't love another. I can't help it...you're my kind of man," Anzu and I sang together.

As the guys kept playing in the background, I just kept on dancing to the beat of the drums. While moving my hips, I grabbed the microphone and pointed out to the crowd, "Wanted and adored by attractive women. Bountiful selection at your discretion. I know I'm diving into my own destruction. So why do we choose the boys that are naughty? I don't fit in so why do you want me? And I know I can't tame you...but I just keep trying."

"'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater; love to think that you couldn't love another. I'm on your list with all your other women. But I still love to wash in your old bathwater; you make me feel like I couldn't love another. I can't help it...you're my kind of man," Us two girls sang in unison and soon after I vocalized for a bit.

"Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?" I stated seductively. This song is definitely about the Host Club.

"So I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles. Diligently doubtful through all kinds of trouble. Then I find myself choking on all my contradictions.

"'Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater; love to think that you couldn't love another. Share a toothbrush...you're my kind of man. I still love to wash in your old bathwater. Make me feel like I couldn't love another. I can't help it...you're my kind of man."

Holding onto the mic, I just kept on sing to my heart's content. Mostly because this was my favorite song and the one I chose.

"No I can't help myself. I can't help myself. I still love to wash in your old bathwater," I ended by vocalizing.

Everyone in the room immediately applauded once the song was over. Looking over to the Host Club, I simply winked at the group hoping that they understood the meaning of the last song. Haruhi was the only one who grinned back at me seeing that she too got the meaning of the song.

Out of nowhere, Arashi stood up and shouted, "Now onto our last song! Hope you ladies and gentlemen enjoyed this performance! Ready? One, two, three, go!"

Immediately the song began to play and for a few seconds, I just started banging my head to the beat. I would like to thank my obsessiveness with anime because if I didn't watch _Kuroshitsuji_ (Black Butler), I would not know this song.

"Nothing I say comes out right. I can't love without a fight. No one ever knows my name. When I pray for sun, it rains. I'm so sick of wasting time, but nothings moving in my mind. Inspiration can't be found. I get up and fall but…"

"I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah. Between the good and bad's where you'll find me, reaching for heaven. I will fight and I'll sleep when I die. I live, my life, I'm alive!" Anzu and I sang with excitement.

"Every lover breaks my heart and I know it from the start. Still I end up in a mess, every time I second guess. All my friend's just run away, when I'm having a bad day. I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason…"

"I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah. Between the good and bad's where you'll find me, reaching for heaven. I will fight and I'll sleep when I die. I live, my life, I'm alive!"

I jumped up and down for a bit and once I calmed down, I grabbed my mic as the tone went down a bit. Opening my mouth, my voice went to work, "When I'm bored to death at home. When he won't pick up the phone. When I'm stuck in second place. Those regrets I can't erase. Only I can change the end of the movie in my head. There's no time for misery. I won't feel sorry for me!"

"I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah. Between the good and bad's where you'll find me, reaching for heaven. I will fight and I'll sleep when I die. I live, my life, ohh! I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah. Between the good and bad's where you'll find me, reaching for heaven. I will fight and I'll sleep when I die. I live, my hard life, I live, my life. I'm alive!"

"Thank you!"


	38. The Newspaper Club

**Another new chapter! Woo I am on a roll!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. Everyone and thing belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Newspaper Club

As soon as the female customers left after asking for autographs, pictures, and apparently a CD with the songs I sang for okaa-san's wedding, the Third Music Room was finally clear of life...well besides the Host Club and the Midnight Crisis. The band and I began gathering up all the equipment used when Kaoru suddenly spoke.

"Don't we still need to figure out the room where tono broke the window when he kicked the ball?"

"You broke a window?" I looked towards Tamaki as I helped Anzu pack her keyboard.

"Oh, that's right," Kyouya spoke as if he suddenly remembered the incident. "We should go look and see where the damages were done. We'll be right back, Setsuna-senpai and guests."

The whole Host Club walked out of the room and only the five of us were left. I'm seriously curious as to where they broke the window and what is gonna happen because of it. Why couldn't they take me! As Anzu and I continued putting away the instruments into their proper cases, the guys began taking what was done out of the club room and to the van that Kain drove.

"I didn't know that Kain knows how to drive," I told Anzu as we finished packing the last of the equipment, which was the drum set.

"It's a good thing that you didn't. Sometimes I see flashes of my life when we are driving since he goes hyper when his favorite song goes on the radio," Anzu frowned. "It's a good thing the guys take turns driving that van."

"Note to self: don't ask Kain for a ride. Ever," I joked causing the two of us to laugh.

"By the way, did you notice how your man kept looking at you?" Anzu grinned.

"He was? I mean, I really didn't notice. I was mostly paying attention to the crowd of girls. How was looking at me?" I questioned.

"To me it looked like he wanted to eat you up."

Cue the blush to appear on my face; and it doesn't help the Kain, Arashi, and Shigeru had to walk in right at this exact moment.

"Setsuna! Why are you blushing?" Kain ran over to me.

"I-I'm not blushing, you idiot!" I smacked him away from me. "I'm just tired from moving all this stuff."

"Liar," Shigeru said. "Anzu must have had said something that made your face turn red."

"I know! It must have been about Morinozuka-san!" Arashi screamed out.

"Shut up!" I threw a drumstick at him. But seeing that he is a drummer and all, he caught it from the air.

"See! If she reacted like that then it has to be it!"

"Please, stop throwing things around the room, Setsuna. We don't want you injuring anyone," Kain said.

"Fine," I pouted for a bit before Anzu tapped my shoulder.

"We got all of the stuff ready to go. I'm so glad that you are part of the team!" She hugged me.

I smiled, "It's no problem. I'm glad to be of service. It's been fun so far, so I'm stoked to see how it's going to be for the actual competition."

"Well, we are gonna head out now since some of us still have homework to do. Thanks, Setsuna!" Kain ran over and gave me a hug. Arashi followed along and decided to make it into a group hug. Once the group hug was over, Arashi and Kain went to grab the packed up drum set and began moving it out.

"See you soon, Setsuna," Shigeru smiled before following the two.

"Bye!"

Once he was gone, Anzu said, "You know, that boy is giving me a vibe telling me that he likes you."

"What? No way. I mean, I only see him as a friend. Hells, even as a brother. I mean he knows that I like Takashi," I replied.

"Who knows? Like I said, it's a vibe. A feeling. Anyways, you can keep those fish net thigh highs. It looks better on you. So, I'll text you to hang sometime without the boys. Bring Haruhi too."

"For sure. See ya, Anzu!"

She gave me one last hug and headed walking towards the doors, and when they opened, it revealed the Host Club with an upset looking Tamaki. Anzu said her goodbyes to them and then she was gone.

"So what happened?" I asked once they came in.

"Apparently the window we broke was to the Newspaper Club's room," Haruhi told me before the others could.

"We actually have a Newspaper Club? I didn't know that. Were they upset?"

"Not really, but they wanted a favor from us. Let me go change and we'll explain the situation."

I nodded my head and watched her follow the others to go and change back into their uniforms. Tamaki on the other hand somehow found a random ball and began to play with it. What a sad sight, especially since there were purple lines on him.

Once they were back, Haruhi had given me the shortened version of what happened. Apparently since the Newspaper Club is close to being disbanded, they want to make a story based on the Host Club. Tamaki said yes, but the majority of the group wanted nothing to do with it. Hench, Tamaki acting out. Now that was explained, I saw everyone doing their own thing: Hunny immediately went to eating his cake; Takashi sat next to him and was drinking what I believe was tea; Kyouya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I were just staring at Tamaki.

"He's clearly angry," Hikaru said stating the obvious.

"He didn't even change clothing either," Kaoru stated next.

"This is the so-called 'I'm-very-near-you-guys-but-I'm-not-going-to-look-at-you' childish method of quarreling," Kyouya told us.

"Interesting name," I said.

After swallowing his piece of cake, Hunny gave his input, "Because Tama-chan is a very lonely guy, right?"

"Club activity is all about making families…That's why a family is broken up when clubs are dissolved…That's why I feel sorry for them…" Tamaki finally spoke.

Haruhi sighed, "Is it really that much trouble to help out the Newspaper Club?"

"Oh?" Hikaru opened his mouth.

"You're actually taking Tono's side this time?" Kaoru asked.

"Not really," Haruhi replied to the question. "But sooner or later he's going to start looking at us with puppy eyes, and in the end, I have a weird gut feeling that we'll have no choice but to fold."

In unison the Twins said, "You're accumulating experience points all right."

"And besides, isn't this something you guys would usually cooperate with?"

"Yeah, seeing that you have already had this club going on for a while and I'm sure something like this must have happened before," I gave my input.

"Not really," they said together. "It's just bothersome this time."

Haruhi then turned to look at my fellow seniors, "What about you guys, Hunny-senpai?"

"Well, I have to eat cakes, you know?" Hunny said.

"Yeah," Takashi simply said.

"Just in case, I'm gonna go join Hunny and Takashi. I don't want to fall victim to any puppy eyes," I began walking towards the two and pulled up a chair to sit next to Takashi. It was a good thing too because the puppy eyes immediately began once I moved.

Once I sat down, Takashi immediately turned to look at me and smirked. He leaned in close to me and whispered, "I really like your outfit. Do I get the privilege of seeing different versions of it?"

A blush was plastered on my face, "M-Maybe after three dates you get the privilege."

"Only under our conditions," Kyouya said while fixing his glasses. "They must abide by the plan we submit for their special feature article. One-on-one interviews are forbidden, basically. Scenes with our customers are also not allowed because they will cause trouble for the customers. And lastly, Setsuna-senpai and Haruhi need at least one other member with them if they are to be interviewed together. Everyone okay?"

"Well, if Kyouya-senpai says so," Hikaru started.

"Then sure," Kaoru finished.

"I'm okay if Kyou-chan says so," Hunny said while eating his cake.

"Yeah," Takashi said will he was still looking at me.

'Wow, Kyouya totally took this over and everyone agreed to it. The power of the Shadow King,' I thought. The blush was still on my face since Takashi was still smirking at me.

"Well now that that is done, I will go over to the Newspaper Club's room and let them know. I'll also be taking a first-aid kit as a form of apology as well," Kyouya said as he began to move.

"Does that mean we are done for the day?" I asked him, finally turning away from Takashi.

"Yes, Setsuna-senpai, we are officially done for today."

"Oh, cool. But I have another question. How did you get a copy of the wedding songs?"

"That's a secret for me to know and you to never find out," with that said, he left the room.

I stood up with a confused look and made my way towards the dressing room to fix myself up before going home. I mean, you don't want your otou-san to see you in such an outfit. He would either forbid you from ever leaving the house or have a heart attack. Seeing that I want neither, I need to fix myself.

As I was about to step into one of the dressing rooms that had a mirror, someone pushed me in and closed the curtain. Looking into the mirror I found Takashi standing right behind me. I turned around to look at him and began backing up towards the mirror. He followed each and every one of my steps, as if he was stalking his prey. Once my back hit the mirror, I already knew that I was caught but at the same time, I wasn't disappointed. Takashi lifted his hands and placed them on my cheeks before he slowly began to trail it down my body. He touched my neck, shoulder blades, my waist, and finally made it to my hips.

I am seriously ready to believe that Takashi has some secret fetishes or something. The first time he went wild on me was the Bunny Girl outfit incident and now this. Maybe he likes role playing! Okay, Setsuna calm down and focus back on the soon-to-happen make out session!

Takashi's eyes were staring straight into my own. He then slowly began to lean in towards me while his eyes were still on my own. Did I ever mention that I love his eyes? You can stare into them forever. His head then tilted towards his left, making my own head move towards my left to avoid collision. It was finally then and there when his lips finally landed on my own. It was simple and it got ever better when our eyes closed together. He parted his lips to allow his tongue to come out licked my lips, asking for my own to come out. Once I did, I felt as if I was getting a letter to Hogwarts, meaning that it was magical. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he moved his lips towards my neck. As a way of thanking him, I massaged his neck and head, earning a grunt of approval. He pulled away from my neck and simply pecked my lips one last time.

I placed my head on his chest and sighed, "Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Takashi?"

He chuckled at the comment and said, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I pulled away from his chest and smiled. Giving him another peck on his lips I asked, "So when are we going on our date?"

"How about this Saturday? Is that fine?" He asked me.

"It's perfect," I grinned. "Now if you can excuse me, I need to button up my shirt before going home."

"Need any help?" He smirked.

"Takashi, if you were to help me, I have a feeling I may end up taking something off and I know it's not my shirt," I flat out made him blush. "But since you are such a gentleman and I am a lady, you can help me by buttoning up the bottom buttons while I do the top."

He smiled and pecked my cheek. Immediately, he went to work and began buttoning up the bottom as I did the top. I fixed my tie and flattened out my skirt. I was about to take off the fish nets, but his hands stopped me.

"I like how they look on you."

I blushed with a pout on my face, "Fine, I'll keep them on. But you owe me."

Since I was nice and presentable now, I grabbed my backpack which I had left in there and we both walked out. We only walked for a few steps when I felt his hand take my own. I smiled at the feeling and we walked out of the room hand-in-hand.

**The Next Day**

Dressed in my thigh length shorts, black chucks, and regular white button up with the blazer, I was ready to run. Why?

"The Daruma doll…fell!" Tamaki shouted from the tree he was on. We froze once he said the word "fell."

Tamaki again began to say the phrase slowly and I made sure to at least try and get past Hikaru and Kaoru. You see, we made a little competition on who gets there first and who has the funniest poses.

"The Da-ru-ma-doll…fell!" Tamaki shouted the last phrase and turned his head to look at us. I held out a peace sign with my right hand and placed my left hand on my waist. Hunny sat on the ground, while Hikaru and Kaoru held their arms out in weird ways. Haruhi and Takashi were just a bit behind us. Kyouya, however, was further back.

I looked to the side and noticed the Newspaper Club. I didn't know their names, but I could certainly tell that they were bored. I guess they wanted to see something else and not this. Oh well, this is just too much fun.

"The Daruma doll…fell!" Every time Tamaki finished I somehow ended up doing a Sailor Moon related pose. I might as well gather a crew and dress up as Sailor Scouts.

"The Daruma doll fell! TheDarumaDollFell! The Da-rumaDollFell! Hikaru, Kaoru, Setsuna-senpai, you guys moved a bit!"

"No, I didn't! It was the wind!" I argued.

"No, we didn't move at all!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

We kept on arguing for a bit because Tamaki swore he saw our hands move. The man is finally losing it. In my pose, my hands were placed on my body. How could I possibly even move them? Tamaki then stopped arguing with us since he noticed the shocked look on the Newspapers Club members' faces.

"It's no surprise you're shocked," He simply stated as he sparkled. "This is an old game that commoners play. One that require no money…All you need is yourself. Many more indeed."

It's kinda sad that I was able to hear him from such a distance. I looked over and saw who I believe the Chairman of the club speak to Tamaki about who-knows-what.

"A sense of friendliness!" Tamaki shouted. The next part I wasn't able to listen clearly since Hikaru and Kaoru were complaining saying that they wanted to play a different game. At some point Tamaki then turned and looked about both Haruhi and I.

"Great. I think he's looking at us, Suna-chan," Haruhi said.

"Do we have to act extremely happy?" I asked as a sweat drop adorned our heads.

**Certain Commoners**

Finally, Tamaki came back to the game, "Ah! Kyouya, you moved a little, right? Come here and tie your pinky with me."

Kyouya walked over towards Tamaki and said, "I think your eyes need to be rechecked."

"That's what I've been trying to say!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Both of you stop complaining already and just get over here, Kyouya."

"Yeah, yeah."

I yawned, showing how I was starting to get tired. Besides me, Haruhi yawned as well.

"Can we stop doing this already?" Haruhi asked.

"Please," I said right after.

"Fujioka-kun and Ayase-san, I presume?" Someone suddenly said. "Can we ask you something?"

We both turned to look and apparently it was the Chairman who spoke. Behind him, his other club members were taking pictures.

"Sure," Haruhi said.

'I'm trying to remember if we are allowed to do so,' I pondered as I brought my arms down to my sides.

"Why did you join this club?" He asked us.

"Ah, a bit of carelessness," Haruhi responded.

"I guess for the fun of it," I told him.

"Fujioka-kun, you're the special scholarship student, right? And Ayase-san, you're receiving funding through the Hitachiin family, right?"

"Yeah, and?" Haruhi spoke for the two of us.

"So in other words, the fact that you're members of the club, therefore, just means that you're the Suou family's display of power."

"Huh?" We both were confused.

"Could you tell us about his true self behind the scenes? I believe this could save you, as well."

'What the hell?' I'm now confused.

"He doesn't have a 'true self behind the scenes'," Haruhi told him.

I guess the Chairman dude didn't like that answer, "Then, what? Do you really think that high school students like them are enjoying this?"

"Well, yeah," I told him.

"Is that strange?" Haruhi finished off for me.

"There's no way that could be!"

Just then, Hikaru and Kaoru came and saved the day, "Cut!" As the two dragged Haruhi, Takashi came and grabbed my hand pulling me along with him.

"Hey, that's not where you're supposed to cut!" Tamaki shouted towards us.

Reluctantly, we walked back to them. Tamaki pulled out an empty can out of nowhere and placed it on the ground.

"Next, we play 'kankeri'. Kyouya, you're 'it'," Tamaki told him.

"Sure," Kyouya just said.

"All right," a gleam suddenly appeared in Tamaki's eyes. "Starlight kick!" He shouted as he kicked the can.

"So that's how he broke the window," I said to myself. Besides me, Haruhi nodded her head.

Immediately, Takashi grabbed my hand and we ran towards a random direction with Hunny right besides us. Once we were safe hiding by the trees he asked, "What was he asking you two?"

"It was weird. He asked why we joined and started saying something about Tamaki using this 'power' over us. What's the deal with his last name anyways? Is it supposed to be important?" I asked.

"Suna-chan, the Suou family is the one who provided Haru-chan's scholarship. They basically own the school. They have a deep foundation in the financial world as their main business," Hunny told me.

I was silent for a bit, but then said, "Well, I guess you do learn something new every day."

Just then, Hikaru and Kaoru showed up to where we were at, "Hey let's go."

"Huh? For what?" I questioned.

"We need to go to the Newspaper Club's room before the Chairman and his lackeys get there," Hikaru said.

"They are trying to sabotage Tamaki," Kyouya just appeared.

"Then what are we waiting for," I stated. "What's the fastest route to get to their club room, Kyouya?"

He grinned, "Follow me."

We basically ran towards the Newspaper Club's room to make sure that we got there in time before the others. Once we were in, we all hid ourselves in different areas. Well, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I didn't hide. Hikaru had his right leg up on the desk while his other leg was dangling down. Kaoru did the same, but his left leg was up. As for me, I was in between them lying on my stomach with my arms holding my head up and my legs were up in the air. It was then and there when the doors were practically thrown open revealing the Newspaper Club.

"Hmm..." Hikaru vocalized.

"So it was something like this after all," Kaoru said.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," I smirked.

"You three…" the Chairman said it with an annoyed and angered voice.

"Well, it was kind of obvious," Hikaru told him.

"I'm pretty sure tono is the only one not aware of it yet," Kaoru said.

"And we intend to keep it that way," I added. "The man's pretty slow when it comes to things about him."

"Let me say this: We won't go easy on you if you touch our tono," Hikaru threatened.

"Are you prepared to face the Hitachiin and every other club members' family as enemies?" Kaoru also shared his threat.

The Chairman freaked as he spoke, "So Suou is using his parents' power and giving out orders like that, right?"

"You're wrong," Hunny told him.

The Chairman turned around and found Hunny, Usa-chan, and Takashi standing right behind him.

"Tama-chan wouldn't do that. You know, we all love Tama-chan."

"Even though he is a hopeless idiot," Kyouya said from on top of the newspapers he was sitting on.

"And?" Hikaru questioned.

"What are you going to do?" Kaoru said next.

"Stop doing these things already," Hunny said.

"Damn it!" The Chairman looked ready to blow, "It's not just Suou anymore! I'm going to destroy all of you!"

"We'd like to see you try," I told him.

Kyouya then got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the desk where his first-aid kit was at, "Be my guest. But…" He lifted the box and turned it upside down just to press this button. Out of it came a disk. "What should we do about this disc that's been listening and recording your comments since yesterday?"

"Chairman!" The short one leaned into the Chairman.

"We can't do this anymore," the taller one said.

The Chairman then took a few steps and fell down on his knees.

"If I had to say it in your manner, then it would be something like this: With the shares our Ootori group and Hitachiin family hold, we can freely change the president of your father's publishing company, so keep that in mind," Kyouya spoke like a true professional. "But, we're not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different."

And just like that, it was over. Just by what just happened, I can clearly understand that these guys are faithful to Tamaki. I already know how Hunny and Takashi joined the Host Club, but I wonder how it like was for Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

We left the Newspaper Club room and made our way back to the garden to look for Haruhi and Tamaki. I asked the Twins how they joined and they said that basically Tamaki kept bugging them to join and tried many times tell them apart to the point where the decided to join. When I asked Kyouya, he basically said it was when he was able to be his true self in front of Tamaki that he joined the club. A few minutes later, we found just the two people we were looking for.

"Found you!" Kyouya said once we found Tamaki and Haruhi who had their heads down on a table in a gazebo.

"What happened to the Newspaper Club?" Tamaki asked.

"They're cancelling the interview due to urgent business," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Now that we found them, we began walking back towards the main campus building.

"They said they'll be writing honest articles now," Hikaru began.

"So their club won't get dissolved," Kaoru finished.

"I see," Tamaki said. "I guess that's fine."

Hunny was on Takashi's shoulders as he said, "Let's hurry back to the club room and eat cake!"

"I'm craving for some chocolate cake," I grinned while I was walking next to Takashi.

"Yeah," Takashi simply said.

"Yeah," Tamaki agreed. "Cake, cake!"

Behind me I heard Haruhi asking about Tamaki's family, whether they were really powerful or not. I guess once Haruhi hears this, she is gonna have a completely different understanding of Tamaki.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted her name.

I turned to look and saw that she was frozen in place. I guess it came as a shock to her. She slowly turned to look at us as Tamaki shouted out to her.

"We're going to ditch you if you don't hurry up. You're going to get lost again."

**Son of the Superintendent**

Once I saw Haruhi's shocked expression, I just couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hurry up, Haruhi! I want my cake already!" I shouted out to her as she finally snapped out of it and quickly caught up to us.

As human beings, we seriously learn so many things as we live day by day. That is what makes us human.


	39. A Duck, A Fairy, and A Blush

**Happy New Year! Hope you all had an amazing time bringing in the New Year. As a gift, I now present to you chapter 39 of Just Wait and See! Also, I thought that for fun maybe if y'all are interested we can do an Author Q/A session. So if interested, send me a message or write your question when you review the chapter. When I post the next chapter, the answers to your questions will be there too! So if you're interested about how I write this story or just want to get to know me, this is the time to do it! Once again, Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, plot and characters, belong to Bisco Hatori. All other characters and plots belong to me. **

* * *

Chapter 39: A Duck, A Fairy, and A Blush

I love Fridays. Especially since summer vacation is about to start once the day ends and it's the day before my date. But, if I had a remote that specialized in making time go fast, I swear that I would totally abuse that power right about now. You all may be wondering why I would want this day to completely end. Well, let me tell you what happened…

As I woke up this morning, it was a nice and cheery morning. When I peeked out of my window, the sun was waving hello to me and the birds were singing their bird songs. I stepped out of my house while wearing my usual blazer, white button up shirt, and black skinny jeans with my black chucks. Once I have half way to school the unthinkable happened: it had to freaking rain out of nowhere.

So now here I am in the administration office completely soaked. Haruhi was the one who had found me as I was walking into the building and she quickly led me to the administration office to see whether they had spare clothes that I can borrow. Again, the unthinkable happened: I was handed the ugly, yellow duck dress and pushed into a restroom to change. I, Ayase Setsuna, have no other option but to wear this ridiculous outfit. Someone please invent a fast forward remote.

I stepped out of the restroom and tugged the skirt of the dress, "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't worry about it, Suna-chan. At least you still have your chucks on. I had to wear that dress once with the shoes when Ayankoji-hime spilled water on me and blamed me for assault," Haruhi told me as we began walking towards the direction of the classrooms.

"We have a princess in this school?" I questioned. "Never mind, but the point is that I don't like wearing dresses like these. I mean look at these damn puff balls on my shoulders. It should be a freaking crime to wear something like this!"

"This could have been avoided if you had brought an umbrella. I mean, didn't you see the news when it said that it was going to be raining today?"

I stopped walking when she stated this. I tried remembering whether the news did say that it was going to rain. From what I can recall, it was about to come on but I then remembered that one of the animes that I watch was about to start, so I changed the channel.

"But when I looked outside my window it was sunny!" I recalled.

"What time did you wake up?"

"Around seven thirteen."

"Suna-chan, it was already cloudy during that time. Are you sure you weren't hallucinating or something?"

"I wasn't! So don't start calling me crazy, okay! Here's my homeroom," we stopped outside of my classroom. "I'll see you at lunch. Hopefully by then my clothes are dry."

"Alright then, see you at lunch," Haruhi waved and made her way to her homeroom.

Once she was gone, I turned and walked into my homeroom. Immediately, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and just stared at me. It's like if they have never seen a girl in a dress. Wait, they have never seen _me_ in a dress. I just ignored the stares and made my way towards my desk where Takashi and Hunny were already sitting in their own. The two kept on looking at me until I finally sat down.

"Suna-chan, you should wear the girl's uniform more often!" Hunny exclaimed. "You look super cute!"

"It's different," Takashi said with a smile. "What happened? I know you wouldn't voluntarily wear something like that."

"Takashi, I just love how you know me so well already," I smiled at him. "Well, basically I didn't know that it was going to rain today, so by the time I was already halfway to school, the rain just came. In the end, I was completely soaked so the administration office lent me a spare uniform until mine is dried."

**Time Flies to…Lunch**

It was now officially halfway through the day and I was ready to punch the next person who tells me something about wearing the girl's uniform. I was walking next to Takashi who was carrying Hunny on his shoulders as we made our way to the lunch room. I just wanted to eat my onigiri and the creampuffs that I was having for lunch. We approached the table where the Host Club where currently sitting at and that's when Tamaki had to open his mouth.

"Setsuna-senpai, you look marve-"

"Shut up, Tamaki!" I interrupted him and sat down next to Haruhi.

"Wow, Setsuna-senpai," Hikaru and Kaoru surrounded me as I began to take out my melon soda. "Can we possibly take some photos of you dressed like that?"

"Get lost."

"Would you be glad to know, Setsuna-senpai, that today is a theme day," Kyouya told me as he took a sip of his tea. "Meaning you don't have to wear the dress during Host Club hours."

"Kyouya, you are awesome. Have I ever told you that?" I swear I sometimes think that I am bipolar. Kyouya simply smirked at me and continued on with his meal.

"Why don't you ever compliment me like that, Setsuna-senpai?" Tamaki cried over the table.

I just stared, "Prove to me that you deserve a compliment. Then we'll talk."

And just like that, he cried.

Is it just me or does this dress actually makes me bipolar?

The day moved on rather quickly and I was forever grateful. Before going to the Third Music Room, I had to go find Fuka and let her know that I wasn't going to okaa-san's house this weekend since I was going on a date. Well, I tried telling her that but the damn kid just wouldn't stop laughing and saying how stupid I looked in the dress. She even told me that it was her who placed a picture on my window to make me think that it was sunny outside. Let's just say I was glad I was still in my chucks since I had to chase her to the gates of the campus before I had to stop and turn around.

Grumbling, I made my way towards the club room to see what today's theme was going to be. I was hoping it was something fun, like pirates or better yet superheroes, and not something that would make me wear revealing clothing. As soon as I opened the doors, I was surrounded by so many princes'. As much as I love Disney movies, I already know how screwed I am at this point.

Haruhi was dressed as the Prince from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_. She had on the white long sleeved shirt that had some sort of blue thing over her that was secured by a brown belt. Her bottoms consisted of blue tight pants and she had on brown boots. She even had on a red cape. I kinda want a cape now.

"Haruhi," I called out to her once I walked through the doors, "please tell me you know who I am cosplaying as?"

She shook her head and said, "Sorry, but I don't. Kyouya-senpai made sure I only went into my dressing room and came out of it."

"Don't worry, Setsuna-senpai. You'll like your costume!" Hikaru and Kaoru showed up behind me.

Hikaru was dressed as Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid_. He had on the white shirt with a collared v-neck and rolled up sleeves. He had on blue pants and a red belt-looking thing and black boots. Kaoru was dressed as Prince Charming from _Cinderella_. His top consisted of a cream jacket with those gold shoulder-things; I have no idea what they are called. He had on red pants, black boots, and white opera gloves.

"If you two picked out my costume, I will kill you both," I glared at the two.

"Suna-chan! Do you like my costume?" Hunny ran towards us with Takashi behind him.

Hunny was fully clad in the outfit of Li Shang, the Captain from the film _Mulan_. He wore a Chinese soldier uniform and had on a red cape. Hunny's hair had some extensions so that they were able to pull it up just like the characters.

'Thank you Disney Gods for creating _Aladdin_,' I grinned mentally as soon as I saw Takashi.

Takashi was dressed as Aladdin in his street rat garbs and boy am I currently happy. He had on the purple vest that revealed his chest and had on the baggy white bottoms with the brown patch on the bottom of his right leg and the red wrap around his waist. Lastly, on top of his head was the little red hat.

"Please tell me I am going to be dressed as Princess Jasmine," I begged Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Nope!"

Kyouya then appeared with Tamaki in tow. He was dressed as Prince Adam A.K.A. the Beast from _Beauty and the Beast_. Kyouya had on the signature blue jacket with a white shirt and pants. Gold embellishments like the sash and trim was all over the place. He also had on black boots and was wearing white opera gloves. His hair also had some extensions so that it could be worn as a low ponytail.

Last but not least was Tamaki who was dressed as Prince Phillip from _Sleeping Beauty_. He was wearing a black tight shirt that was under a grey corset shirt with dark brown pants and brown boots. He too also had on a red cape that had a tall collar and around his waist was a brown belt.

"Setsuna-senpai, may you please go and get dressed now since Hikaru and Kaoru still have to accessorize you," Kyouya asked me while he was writing something in his black book.

Before I was even able to say something, Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me to the dressing rooms and pushed me into my own room.

"It had to be a dress," I murmured before removing the ugly yellow dress.

I'm actually quite not sure how to react to the costume before me. I was chosen to dress as the most iconic character is Disney history. Tinker Bell has got to be one of the feistiest, spunkiest, and amazing character in all of Disney and for me to dress like her is going to be awesome. But the fact that the dress is a short mini skirt dress is what is not making me happy right now. I mean couldn't I wear an outfit that she wears in her new solo films?

Once I was down to my undergarments, I placed on the green strapless dress and removed the straps of my bra. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt both super cool and super insecure. Tink has one of the most amazing figures and I don't think I have the right figure for this costume.

"Hurry up and get out, Setsuna-senpai," Hikaru said behind the curtain.

"We still need to put on your wig, wings, and ears," Kaoru said as well.

"I'm going!" I shouted as I put on the green flats with the white puffs.

Once I barely opened the curtain, I was dragged and placed down on a chair. Hikaru immediately began working on my hair by adding some extensions so that he was able to pull it into a bun. Kaoru worked on wings that had on some straps that were clear and I would put on. Once both were done, they each worked on placing the pointy ears and just like that I was done.

"Should I be wearing this costume? Isn't it too revealing?" I asked as I was handed my wand by Kaoru.

"Nonsense, this costume is made for you to wear it since you have curves," Hikaru told me as we started walking.

"Besides, it was tono and Mori-senpai who suggested the costume," Kaoru explained.

"And you won't deny Mori-senpai," the two said once we reached the main room where everyone was at.

"Shut up," I blushed.

I walked over towards where the group was currently sitting at and placed my hands on my waist. It felt like I was being stared at when I was wearing the actually female uniform for the school. It was starting to also annoy me since no one was saying anything and I really just want to break this silence. So I did.

"Whose idea was it to do Disney?" I asked.

Everyone simply turned to look at Tamaki who just sheepishly smiled.

"You see, Tamaki was doing some research and somehow ended up learning about the Disney Princesses. So he watched some of the movies and suddenly came up with the idea," Kyouya explained for Tamaki.

"Why was I dressed as Tinker Bell and not some other Disney Princesses?"

"Simply because it would have been odd if we had one Princess. Also since _Peter Pan_ was the last Disney movie that he saw last night, Tamaki immediately saw Tinker Bell's personality to be similar to yours. That and Mori-senpai believed that since Tinker Bell is one of the most memorable female Disney characters, our customers would easily know who you are."

"Point taken," I simply said before sitting down next to Haruhi.

"This time, our opening is going to be different," Tamaki began to explain how today was going to run. "We have locked the doors so that the customers won't come in until they knock. From there, Setsuna-senpai will go and welcome the customers. She will basically lead the customers to us and after that everything will run as normal."

I raised my hand, "Question, will I be allowed to talk when I open the door since in the _Peter Pan_ she doesn't?"

"That's right. No talking until you sit down with your customers," Kyouya spoke. "In fact, I don't think you will be having costumers today so you will basically be bringing snacks and drinks to any occupied table."

Jackass.

It was during that moment when we all heard the door's handle being moved. I guess that was my cue to stand up and walk over towards the door.

"You all better get up and go straight to your poses before I open this door," I jerked my head towards the door.

Immediately they all responded and moved towards the center of the room. I, on the other hand, made my way towards the door. I could already hear the questioning as to why the door was locked and whether or not they Host Club was going to be open today.

'Time to brush up on my acting skills,' I thought before opening the door.

Once the door handle was turned, I pulled it open and began my acting. The first thing I did was peak my head through and with a confused face made it look as if whether I was looking for the source of all the noise. As soon as my face made contact with the girl who was the one who that tried to open the door my face immediately changed to having a bright smile. I placed my index finger towards my lips as a way to tell them to shush. Pulling the doors so they could be fully open, I gestured with my arms a welcome. Leading the group of girls towards my fellow hosts, I skipped until we finally were in front of the "Princes."

"Welcome!"

Immediately once they set eyes on the Host Club they had to freakin' go, "Kya!"

Girls were immediately placed with the Hosts that they designated and I was sent to get all of the snacks. I'm not gonna lie when I state that I was practically annoyed. I didn't want to just serve girls snacks and refill drinks. I did not sign up to be a freaking maid!

"Setsuna-senpai," Kyouya called out to me.

I simply sighed and walked over towards his table where he was currently sitting with two girls, "Yes?"

"Would you please bring us a fresh pot of oolong tea?" Kyouya politely asked that came along with one of his smirks.

"Sure. Is there anything else that you would like?" I asked in return, restraining myself from wanting to strangle him.

"No, that will be all."

I nodded, "Be back soon then."

Since tea doesn't really take that long to make, I was already back at Kyouya's table pouring the drink to each of the cups present on the table. I had barely placed the tea pot on the table and was about to make my leave when I got called back.

"Setsuna-senpai, it seems that someone wishes to designate you right now," Kyouya spoke as he grabbed his cup of tea.

'What the hell?' I held the tray close to my chest as I asked who it was.

"You'll see. They are currently waiting at your normal table."

With a nod of my head, I made my way towards the table that I usually use when I am hosting. It was clearly obvious who, with the bleached white hair and the black messy hair, the two boys designated me were. Arashi with his red and white baseball styled shirt and blue jeans. Shigure was wearing a purple V-neck shirt with a pair of black jeans.

"Hey, Arashi. Shigeru. What brings you two here today?" I asked while taking a seat.

"Setsuna, you look so hot!" Arashi simply shouted out loud, which caused a few heads to turn and look.

A blush was plastered in my face at the sudden compliment, "Um, thanks."

Shigeru chuckled, "We actually came to talk business with you. The two of us thought that maybe we should start thinking up some songs that we can use for the first night of the competition."

"Also the costume themed night as well," Arashi pitched in.

"Then why isn't Kain and Anzu here with you guys?" Confusion was heard through my voice.

"On a date," the two said in unison.

"That's why we told them that we gonna make a visit and start getting ideas of songs that you, as a vocalist, would be comfortable doing," Shigeru stated.

I nodded my head as a way of telling them I understood. It was quiet for a moment since it looked like we were all thinking of ideas for these two things that we want to accomplish. I mean, I have an idea for the costume themed that I know the band Tatsuo is in won't be able to do. For the other bands, I can't speak for them, but I know for a fact that his won't be able to. Also since it would be that theme, I know for a fact that there are songs based off of it. That way, it would be like double points or however they score because it relates. I am a genius! Commence internal inner laugh!

"Setsuna! Were you listening to what I was saying?" Arashi interrupted my inner laugh.

"Oh, no. Sorry. What was it that you were saying?" I composed myself to hear what he had to say.

He smiled, "It's okay. I have the tendency to space out too. But what I was saying was that since we already have practiced three songs for that mini-concert, maybe we can choose two of those and from there choose only three more."

"That's a pretty good idea," Shigeru congratulated Arashi. He then turned his attention towards me, "From the songs you sang, I believe our best choices would be 'Bathwater' and 'Again.' Those songs let you vocalize more, catching the judge's attention."

"Okay, I mean that's fine with me. Can I just make one request of a song that I can sing?" I asked the two while twiddling with the napkin that was on the table.

"Sure! What song is it?" Arashi leaned over the table, excited to know what song I want to sing.

"'The Ballad of Mona Lisa,' by Panic! At The Disco," I smiled. I just love that band. They always bring a smile to my face every time I listen to their music.

"You're a Panic! At The Disco fan, aren't you," Shigeru stated the obvious.

"Of course! Ever since their first album came out!"

"Well, since you put it that way, we'll add that to the list," he began writing down my song choice.

Wait, since when was there a notebook in front of him?

"I also have an idea for the costume themed night," I mentioned to him as he finished writing and looked up at me. "Considering the fact that there are five of us in the group and I know for a fact that there are songs based off of this theme, it would benefit us a lot."

"And that is?"

"_Alice in Wonderland_."

It was silent for a bit before Arashi spoke up, "Why _Alice_?"

"Well, the five characters of the books that I believe are important are Alice, the Queen of Hearts, the Mad Hatter, the Cheshire Cat, and the White Rabbit. There are two girls: me and Anzu. The rest are male charaters. I find it perfect. Besides, many artists and bands are influenced by this film for some of their songs, so I thought it would be good to do this," I explained while using my hands to create a point. "That and we can also create a twist to the costuming by first performing with the traditional _Alice_ clothes, but then we can probably do a quick costume alterations so that it can look like _American McGee's Alice_ which is a darker."

After my little speech, the two boys in front of me remained quiet as they began to take in my proposition of the costumed theme night. I mean, I find it to be perfect and not because I have an _Alice_ obsession.

"I like it," they both said.

"Can I be the White Rabbit?" Arashi asked.

Shigeru and I made eye contact and laughed. A confused Arashi looked back-and-forth trying to figure out why we were laughing.

"Of course you're going to be the White Rabbit. I mean, you're the one with _white_ hair remember," I giggled.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot," Arashi laughed.

"I was also thinking that maybe Kain can be the Chesire Cat and Shigeru can be the Mad Hatter."

"Why am I the Mad Hatter?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Would you rather be a cat?"

"Point taken. In that case, you will be dressed as Alice and Anzu will be the Queen of Hearts," Shigeru noted.

"Ah! I am so excited now!" Arashi grinned.

"If anything, I can do some research for songs that we can do for _Alice_," I told them as I played with the wings on my back.

"No worries," Shigeru stopped me. "I can find the songs for you. I already have an idea of a few songs."

"Awesome!" I smiled at him. "Now all we need to figure out the last two songs and just practice and we're set!"

By that time, I noticed the room being cleared out. Guests were beginning to say their goodbye's to their favorite Hosts.

"Well boys, I think it's time for us to close for today. I'm glad that you all came by for a visit," I said while getting up from my seat.

The two followed my movements and Arashi smiled as he grabbed my arms to pull me into a hug, "It was fun. We should hang more often."

"I agree!"

Shigeru then did the unthinkable, he hugged me. "It was nice seeing you again, kid. I'll keep you posted about the songs so you can start memorizing them."

"Sounds good. You have my contact info?"

He smirked, "Of course. It was actually easy for me to get it."

Why was I just reminded of Kyouya's creepy stalking ways? I felt like shivering for a moment.

"Are you a stalker?" I joked.

"Nope, just got it from Anzu. Well, we'll catch you later," Shigeru waved along with Arashi before walking out of the doors.

I smiled as I watched their forms exit the room and once they were out of sight, I made my way towards the others. As I walked, I kept feeling the wings on my back bounce. It was kinda awkward.

"How did it go, Harhui?" I asked once I approached her.

"It went good. The girls thought I looked really cute in the costume," She said as she tugged on her cape. "Oh and your clothes came in. They are officially dry."

"Yes! I no longer have to wear that duck dress anymore!" I grinned as we walked towards the dressing room.

"Setsuna-senpai! What did you talk about with those two guys you were with?" Hikaru and Kaoru showed up out of nowhere.

"Mainly band stuff. We decided to start planning early so that when it comes to practice time, we will already know what we are going to be playing. That and we decided what we are wearing for the Costumed themed night," I answered their question.

"Suna-chan, Suna-chan!" Hunny suddenly ran towards me. In his hands was his cell phone and suddenly a flash was seen.

'Did he just take a picture?'

"Thanks!"

'And he just ran off. I am so confused now.'

In a matter of minutes, after that random picture taking, I was now back in my normal Ouran uniform. As I was grabbing my backpack from the floor, the curtain in front of me just suddenly opened revealing Haruhi.

"You ready to go home?" She asked as she tugged her bag.

"Yup. Let's just say bye to the guys and we'll go."

Making our way towards the main room, we saw the guys huddled together talking about who knows what. You know, boys are weird sometimes.

"Hey guys!" The group of boys turned towards us. "We are gonna head out now. Hope you all have an amazing summer break!" I smiled.

It was then and there were Haruhi and I was tackled by Tamaki. This has become completely normal to the point where I am beginning to brace myself for any sort of impact.

"I will miss you my two darling daughters!"

"Can't breathe," Haruhi barely was able to say.

"Takashi!" I called out to him. And just like that, Tamaki was lifted off of us and we were finally able to breathe. I walked towards the tall senior and smiled, "Thank you!"

"Ah," he smiled.

"So, what time should I ready for tomorrow? What type of attire should I wear?" I asked as I played with some of my hair. Why am I playing with my hair?

"Six. And it doesn't matter what you wear. You still are gonna look beautiful."

A blush was plastered on my face, "T-Then I'll see you tomorrow."

With a quick peck on the cheek, I grabbed Haruhi's hand and quickly left the room.

"Haruhi, you're sleeping over tonight. I'm gonna need someone to keep me calm so I won't go berserk about tomorrows date."


	40. First Date

**Hey y'all! So I know it has been a year since I have updated and I am so sorry for that! It's been a crazy year and I have finally been inspired to write again. It's my goal to update at least two to three times a month since there are times when I am super busy. I hope you all forgive me. To all of you who added this story to their favorites, alerts, and reviewed, THANK YOU! It's you all who inspired me to come back and do something that I love. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one was a bit hard for me to write since I was researching for a perfect place, but I am quite satisfied with how it came out and I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: Ouran storyline and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any other character belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 40: First Date

"Get the _hell_ out of my room!" I shouted when my eyes caught movement that woke me up.

Now we all know that when it comes to fashion, the Hitachiin Twins would be the perfect candidates to help you get ready for any type of event. Well, that's what I learned from all the Host Club events. But when it comes to destruction, mischief, and other nonsense that goes under with the other two categories, they are also the perfect candidates. This now explains my current predicament of having the two rummaging through my closet.

"Why do you want to kick us out when we are trying to help you get ready for your date?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow as Hikaru kept raiding my closet.

I grabbed my cell phone and shouted, "Because it's _freaking_ ten in the morning! Don't you two ever, you know, sleep in?"

Haruhi, who slept on a futon at the edge of my bed, sat up and rubbed her doe eyes awake, "Is it just me, Suna-chan, or am I dreaming right now that Hikaru and Kaoru are here?"

"Nope they are here disturbing the peace," I grumbled as I covered my head with my covers. "Please let me sleep for another, I dunno, five hours. It doesn't take me long to get ready for any social gatherings. That includes dates."

But once I was beginning to embrace the warmth of my covers, they were immediately ripped off my body. I even attempted going into the fetus position to keep the warmth alive, but of course when Hikaru and Kaoru are in the room, they are going to take everything away from you.

"Get up!" The two hauled me out of my bed by grabbing my arms.

"No!" I retaliated by trying to kick my way into freedom. Sadly that didn't work.

By the time they had me standing, they dragged me towards the bathroom and told me to take a shower. While grumbling, I complied with their requests by showering and doing all the other necessary morning routine things. Once I was out, roughly around thirty minutes later and with just a towel wrapped around my body, I walked back towards to my room to find an already dressed and showered Haruhi.

"Please tell me that they have already left," I asked while walking in.

She shook her head, "They are downstairs waiting for you to get dressed. Also, they told me to tell you to just wear pajamas for now."

I nodded my head and waited for Haruhi to leave the room so that I could get dressed. Just grabbing a pair of matching black bra and panties, shorts, and a tank top I got dressed and ready for the rest of the torture I knew I was going to experience as the day went on until my date. Now that I was comfy in my pajamas, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find all three freshmen eating breakfast that otou-san has cooked.

"Finally you're up, Setsuna. I thought I was going to have to send someone to make sure you didn't go back to sleep," Otou-san laughed as he placed my plate on the table. "Now just to let you know, I have plans today with Ranka-san, so Haruhi is going to be staying with you tonight. That means that I want you back home by no later than ten tonight, so make sure you tell Takashi-san that."

"We will, Setsuna-papa!" Hikaru and Kaoru replied for me instead.

Ignoring the two I asked my own question, "Where is Fuka? I swear she was here yesterday night."

"She already left to your okaa-san's house and won't be coming back until Monday. Now remember, be back home today by ten," Otou-san patted my head as he left the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going this early in the morning?"

Otou-san's head simply popped into view and said, "Work and then out with Ranka-san. Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san, make sure you take pictures of Setsuna before she leaves on her date."

"Hai, Setsuna-papa!"

And just like that, otuo-san was gone. I am officially stuck with the two little devils. But at least I have Haruhi!

"So, I am actually a bit curious as to why you two are here," I directed towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It was Tono's idea. He thought that the two of us and Haruhi should get you ready for today," Hikaru started.

"While he, along with Kyouya-senpai and Hunny-senpai, should get Mori-senpai ready," Kaoru finished.

"Oh, poor Takashi. I wonder how he is going to put up with this. Tamaki better not put any ideas into Takashi's head to change the plans that he has already made," I said while grabbing my plate and rinsing it in the sink before just leaving it there.

"What does he have planned?" Haruhi asked before doing the same thing. Kaoru and Hikaru were right behind her.

"I actually don't know. He didn't even give me a hint whether I should dress fancy or semi-casual. All that I do know is that I should be ready by six."

I led the three to the living room where Haruhi and I sat on the couch while Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the floor. Turning on the TV, I just replayed the movie that we watched last night, which was _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. As the movie played, Haruhi and I were so engrossed into the movie that we didn't notice that Hikaru and Kaoru were texting someone. We only realized that when we heard a beeping noise.

"Setsuna-senpai, we already let Hunny-senpai know that to tell Mori-senpai that you have to be home by ten," Hikaru stated.

"Have you guys been texting Hunny the entire time while Haruhi and I have been watching the movie?" I question.

The two simply nodded their heads.

"We also found out the style of attire that you should wear," Kaoru spoke as he looked through his text messages.

"Semi-formal," Hikaru said after. "You are in luck, Setsuna-senpai, because we brought a _large_ amount of dress for you to try on."

I gulped at the idea of being dressed by _these_ two. I mean, it's not so bad since they have a great understanding on what an individual should wear, but it's the process that is horrible. Having to repeatedly dress and undress sucks. Especially when you barely have changed into the dress and once you reveal to them the outfit, they make you go back and change into something else. As you can see, I've gone through this countless times by now whenever Hikaru and Kaoru have spare time to kill.

"Did they even mention what the plans are?" I asked them as I looked away from the TV.

"Not yet," Hikaru reported. "Tono keeps on bringing up too many ideas and they are narrowing down the possibilities."

I sighed and looked at the clock that was near the TV. It was already twelve fourteen. I had now about three hours and forty-six minutes. I wonder how Takashi is doing with the others right about now. It was then that I remembered that I left my cell phone up in my room.

"Where you going, Suna-chan?" Haruhi wondered as she saw me stand up from my seat.

"I left my cell phone in my room. I'm just gonna grab it and bring down my charger so I can charge it," I told her.

"Hurry up then," Hikaru shooed me.

"The movie is starting to get good now," Kaoru stated trying to keep his eyes on the TV while looking at me.

"I'm going, I'm going," I told them.

Walking up the stairs and away from the small group relaxed me since I finally now had the time to think about what Takashi and I are going to do on this date. I jumped over the last step and quickly made my way into my room. Not remembering where I exactly left my cell, I began to look for it anywhere I could think of. I searched on my desk, under my bed, in the hamper incase I may have left it in the clothes I was wearing. Since I wasn't having much luck finding it, I sat on my bed and tried to think. It was then and there when I felt something vibrate.

"That's where you are," I chuckled as I reached under my pillow. Flipping open my cell phone, I smiled at who just sent me a text message. "I hope you aren't going through the same trouble as I am," I read aloud what Takashi just sent me.

I pressed the reply button and said aloud while texting, "If you mean trouble as in certain twins trying to find you an outfit for tonight, then yes I am."

I sent the message and began to grab my charger so that I can take downstairs. That's when my phone vibrated again, but this time it indicated that a call was coming in.

"Moshi, moshi," I answered.

"Hello, Setsuna," I heard Takashi on the line.

"Hi Takashi," I greeted while sitting back down on my bed. "How is it going with Hunny, Tamaki, and Kyouya at your place?"

He sighed, "It could be better. Tamaki just keeps on bringing up too many ideas and right now Mitsukuni and Kyouya are trying to organize and see what would be better options for us."

"Why is it that they can't just let us do what we want to do," I remarked. "It's our date and not theirs."

"You know how they are," Takashi answered.

"I know and that's the sad part," I groaned. Suddenly a thought just got into my head. "Takashi?"

"Hm," I heard him say.

"What if we just ditch them and do what we want to do," I suggested as I grabbed Ichigo from next to me.

"Such as?"

"I dunno. We can go to a park and just play; go see some shops; eat somewhere; it doesn't matter what we do. The point is, I just want to be with you," I confessed to him.

"I want to be with you too," I blushed as I heard him say this. "What time is it now?"

"Twelve thirty-three. Why?"

"Be ready to leave the house by two thirty. Is there a way for you to get out of the house unnoticed?" He asked.

The only thing that came to mind was the front door, but suddenly I realized another escape route.

"My bedroom window. I could climb down from the window," I answered.

"Be careful when you do go down from there. I will have a car parked a block away from your house. Is that fine?" Takashi asked.

I smiled, "It's perfectly fine."

"See you soon then," I pictured him smiling as he spoke.

"See you," I smiled before hanging up the phone.

I grabbed my charger and with my phone, finally went downstairs. By the time I had reached the living room, I found both Hikaru and Kaoru laying on their stomachs as they watched the film. Haruhi simply remained seated on the couch.

"Finally!" Hikaru acknowledged my presence.

"What took you long, Setsuna-senpai?" Kaoru questioned.

"My okaa-san called me when I was about to come down the stairs. Not wanting to be a bother, I just stayed in my room so I wouldn't bother you guys with the movie," I lied as I went back to my seat.

Once I sat down, I noticed Haruhi looking at me. She knew that I had lied to the Twins. Seeing that I couldn't say aloud what the plans that Takashi and I just made, I decided to go with a different approach.

"Haruhi, think you can help me bring up some snacks for us to eat," it wasn't a question seeing as I just grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the kitchen with me.

"Suna-chan, what's wrong?" She said as she rubbed her wrist.

"Takashi and I are planning to escape from our prisoners and go on our _own_ date," I explained to her as I pulled out two bags of popcorn.

"So that's who you were really talking to on the phone," Haruhi mumbled to herself. "And how do you plan on getting out of your own house?"

Placing the one of the bags into the microwave, I replied, "The only way I can think of is escaping through my window in my bedroom. There's this fence-like-thingy I can climb down."

"Are you positive that, that is going to work? What time are you both meeting up anyways?"

"Not fully positive, but it's something. We're meeting at two thirty," I said while placing in the next bag. "All I need is a distraction for a few minutes so that the Twins won't know I'm up to something when I am climbing down the window."

"Maybe you can fake a phone call and say that it's your okaa-san calling again. That way you can go up your room and get out," Haruhi proposed.

The second popcorn bag was finally done and I took it out of the microwave, "You my friend, are a genius."

We walked back towards the living room where I handed a bag of popcorn to Hikaru and Kaoru and kept one for Haruhi and myself. Seeing that the movie had ended, Hikaru played the next Harry Potter movie.

**Time Flies By...Now 2:06 pm**

I had programmed my phone to ring in a minute so that "Operation: Sneak-Out-And-Go-On Date-With-Takashi-Without-Anyone-Knowing-Except-Haruhi" could begin. Mentally while the movie was playing, I was trying to figure out possibilities on what I could wear. It was then when my phone "suddenly" rang. Let the operation begin!

"Ah, sorry. It's my okaa-san," I stated while getting up. "I'll go take this in my room."

"Okay," Hikaru and Kaoru simply said while staring at the TV. Haruhi simply gave me a thumbs up and that was my cue to go.

"Hi, okaa-san," I pretended to answer as I walked towards the staircase and into my room.

As soon as the door closed, I immediately dropped my phone on my bed and began to raid my closet. There I found what I wanted to wear. It was an orange sleeveless shirt that had a scoop neckline and was slightly long in the back than the front. I pulled that along with a pair of black shorts that went a little above my thighs. Taking off my pajamas, I quickly set to placing on the clothes that I picked out.

I walked to my mirror and went to see whether the outfit was satisfactory for myself. It needed something. I looked into my closet and found a grey cardigan and decided that, that would be perfect. I placed on deodorant before putting on the cardigan. Now that my outfit was set, I checked the time and saw that it was two seventeen. I had little time left.

"I can probably put on some eyeliner quickly," I said to myself as I combed my now past-shoulder hair and I went to look for said eyeliner. Finding my black one, I went to a mirror and quickly, but steadily placed it on the top of my eye where my lashes are at. I was gonna put it on my waterline, but it was too complicated to take off.

Now that I finished, I went to go grab a small purse that I placed my wallet, keys, my chapstick before I had placed it on myself, and grabbed my cell phone.

"Alright, it's two twenty-three. Time to escape!" I cheered while putting on some black flats.

Although it looks easy to escape from my bedroom window, I've actually never tried it before. I opened the window and looked at the distance between my window and my fence-thingy that I had decided to call it now. Making sure the strap of my purse was on my properly and not choking me, I held a tight grip onto my window and a slowly began stretching my leg to the fence-thingy. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared. I don't want to fall to my death without having gone on a date with Takashi!

"If people can do this in the movies, then I can too!"

Once my footing was secured, I began to make my move. I was quite proud of myself that I had began to climb down that stupid fence-thingy. Making sure that there was a good distance that I could jump down without hurting myself, I did.

"Yes!" I raised my hands in the air without screaming loud. I made my way through my yard, ducking when I went by any windows, and finally reached the street. Once I started walking towards the direction of where Takashi said a car would be waiting, I heard a scream.

"Taicho! Setsuna-senpai is gone too!"

Shoot.

I quickly ran and finally spotted Takashi outside of the car. He was wearing burgundy jeans with blacks chucks, a grey long sleeved shirt, along with a black biker style jacket. It took so much for me not to drool right in front of him.

"Hi, Takashi," I now walked toward him as I pushed away the hair that decided to cover my eyes.

"Hello, Setsuna," He smiled once I was near him as he pulled me in a for a peck on the lips. As soon as we both pulled away, he opened the door for me and in we both went. Without saying anything, the driver then began to drive.

"The others are now looking for us," I told him while I placed my purse on my lap.

"How do you know?"

"I heard one of the twins screaming something about me missing," I grinned. "Did you tell anyone what we planned on doing?"

"Only Mitsukuni knows. You?"

"I told Haruhi. Where are we going to go first?"

"You'll see."

I just smiled at his response. Let's just wait and see what's in store.

It wasn't long until the car stopped. Takashi got out and held out his hand for me to take. Once he pulled me out, I noticed where we were at. I haven't been to Ueno Zoo since I was a kid and this was just going to be fun. As we held hands, we walked towards the ticket booth where Takashi purchased our entrance and soon enough we were inside.

"Where do you want to go first?" Takashi asked as we looked at the map that was now in his hands.

Peering at the map, I pointed, "Penguins!"

He just chuckled at my enthusiasm and led me towards my desired destination. Now let's get this straight: penguins are adorable as hell. I mean, they have tuxedos! That and the idea that a penguin mates with one other for life is just adorable. As we walked, we talked about how our day was as our fellow Host Club members tried to "plan" our date.

"You mean to tell me that Tamaki wanted you to, and I quote, wine and dine me?" I laughed as Takashi explained.

"I tried telling him that I wanted something simple, but of course that didn't happen," He smiled down at me.

"Well I think this is perfect," I smiled back. "I haven't been to the zoo in such a long time. Thank you for bringing me here, Takashi."

"For you, anything."

I tugged his shirt down and pulled him in for a simple peck on the lips.

We watched the penguins for a few minutes and soon moved on. Every stop we made, we would just laugh and point out how the animals were acting. It got to the point where we started to guess what the animals would be thinking at the idea of all these people coming to see them. When we went to see the llamas, I went a tad bit crazy. I had never seen a llama in real life before and I was just going crazy. Once we left the llamas, my smile had just gotten even bigger.

"Red pandas!" I shouted while letting go of his hand to run to the rail. "Takashi, they're just too damn cute."

As I stared at the red pandas, watching them play with a giant pumpkin, Takashi came up behind me and placed his arms around my waist and watched them.

"They are cute."

"Takashi," I looked up at him, "Do you like big animals or small ones?"

He looked down at me and simply said, "Small."

"Small ones are cute. If I can ever own a small animal, I want a tea cup pig or even better, a squirrel!"

It was then that my stomach had suddenly growled. My eyes widened in embarrassment while Takashi chuckled.

"What time is it?"

Takashi pulled out his cell, "Five eleven."

"No wonder," I had a sweatdrop adorn my head. I hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Let's go have a picnic near the park by my house."

"Ah, sounds good."

It wasn't long until we made it back to the car and drove back towards my neighborhood. We made a quick stop to a market where we picked out what we each wanted to eat. I tried paying for what we got, but Takashi didn't let me. We simply walked to the park with each of us carrying a bag that held our picnic food.

The park only had a few kids along with their parents since it was starting to get late. We walked to a tree where we sat down and opened up the bags, grabbing what we were going to eat.

"What do you plan on doing during break?" Takashi asked me as he opened up the lunch box that he got.

"Otou-san is taking us to Karuizawa. Well, just Fuka and I since Kazumi is going on vacation with her boyfriend. You?" I told him while unwrapping my salmon onigiri.

"Training with Satoshi."

"How often do you two train?"

"Almost every day, early in the morning," Takashi said before drinking his water.

"No wonder you have such a good body," I just said without thinking.

As I realized I spoke out loud what was supposed to be a thought to myself, I blushed red. Takashi simply smirked and kissed my cheek.

"You have a good looking body too."

"How do you know that?" I asked as my blush started to fade.

"Physical examinations," he started blushing, "I turned and accidentally saw."

Again, blush on my face. We ate as we watched the sun slowly start to set. It was such a romantic setting. Street lights began to flicker to life as the night sky began to move across what was once a bright blue. Throwing away our trash, we made our way to the play ground now that it was unoccupied. I went to a swing set and simply sat down, expecting Takashi to sit next to me. But I felt a sudden push.

"What are you doing," I smiled as I turned to look at him.

"What else am I doing? Pushing you, of course," He smiled back.

I laughed and began to pump my legs back and forth as he kept on pushing me. Feeling the wind in my hair as I was swinging felt amazing. It was as if I was flying. I closed my eyes just for a few seconds and opened them, only to find a funny sight from a distance.

"Takashi..."

"Hm?"

"Guess we have finally been found," I said while starting to slow myself down. Once I did, I got off from the swing set and quickly grabbed Takashi's hand, making a run towards the jungle gym.

"There you are!" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru say from the bottom.

"Oh, hey guys!" I smiled while Takashi placed his arm around my shoulders. "How's it going?"

"Mori-senpai, Setsuna-senpai, do you know how long we were looking for you two?" Tamaki exclaimed while he pointed at us. "For hours!"

"Was it that long, Takashi?" I joked.

"Nope."

"Suna-chan, you look kawaii, ne Usa-chan," Hunny smiled cutely as he told his pink bunny.

"You two did cause us a lot of trouble today," Kyouya stated as he checked his cell phone. "Luckily, we were finally able to track you down."

"Haruhi, did they drag you along?" I asked her while we made our way to the slide.

"Sadly they did."

I sat down getting ready to go down the slide when I felt Takashi sit behind me. He placed his hands around my waist and simply asked, "Ready?"

"Always."

Just like that, we slid down the slide together. I put my hands in the air as we slid around and we both laughed when we ended up on the ground. I was the first to stand up and dust off any sand that was on my body and held my hands out to help Takashi up. He grabbed my hands and began to lift himself up and dusted his body off.

"Setsuna-senpai, how did you even manage to get out?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we didn't even hear the door," Kaoru brought up.

"I got out through my window," I smirked. "You can't stop a determined woman!"

"Well now that we found you, let's head back to your house, Setsuna-senpai," Haruhi began, "I could whip up something quick to eat since some of us haven't eaten yet."

On cue, six stomachs were suddenly heard, none of those were mine nor Takashi's.

"Alright," I laughed. Smiling up at Takashi I asked, "Wanna finish off our date with these bozos?"

He just smiled that gorgeous smile, "I'd like that."

We all walked back to where I lived with Tamaki and Kyouya leading the group, Haruhi, the Twins, and Hunny in the middle, and Takashi and I in the back. We held hands the whole time when he suddenly pulled me to a stop, letting the others continue on ahead of us.

"Did you have a good time today?"

My response to his question was with a passionate kiss. No words could describe as to how this date went. The warmth of Takashi's lips sent a fire through my body as I pulled him even closer to my body.

I then pulled away, "Does this answer your question?"

All he could do was nod his head. I laughed and pecked his lips one final time.

"C'mon, let's catch up so we can snuggle while watching a movie," I smiled as our hands intertwined and walked back to my house.

Best. Date. Ever!


	41. Karuizawa

**New chapter time! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, are following this story, and/or added this to your favorites. I'm really glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Enjoy this one! **

**Disclaimer: Ouran storyline and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any other character belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 41: Karuizawa

After my date last night and after the Host Club left my house, otou-san came home with Ranka-san. He asked about my date and I simply answered that I had a great time.

"That's good you had a fun time. Now I suggest you pack your things for Karuizawa," Otou-san told me as he and Ranka-san were having a drink in the kitchen.

"Eh? How come?" I asked while Haruhi and I were eating ice cream.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"What about Fuka?"

Otou-san placed down his beer, "She decided that she wanted to spend some time with your okaa-san. That's why, so you won't be bored, I invited Haruhi-chan to come along."

"Really?!" A huge smile was on my face.

"I was going to drop her off early Monday morning before I headed to my staff trip, but sadly they changed the time to tomorrow," Ranka-san began, "Luckily, Kenji-san offered to take her for me. Also, it would be fun if Haruhi got to spend some free time with you before she works at a friend's pension. Ne, Haruhi."

"This is going to be fun, huh, Suna-chan?" Haruhi smiled as she turned to look at me.

"Best summer break ever!"

**Arriving at Karuizawa...The Next Day**

Otou-san drove the whole way while Haruhi and I rode in the back. We spent most of the drive talking about what we wanted to do while we were there and just taking pictures with the camera I had brought.

"You got a new cell phone, Haruhi?" I took notice as she pulled out said phone.

"Yeah, but it's actually quite bothersome," she said while handing over her red phone.

I opened it and immediately programmed my cell phone number into it. Calling my phone, I immediately saved her phone number to my own.

"How did you get it?" I asked while programming a special ringtone whenever I called her phone.

"Hikaru and Kaoru lent it to me. They were saying something about it only being a 'buddies-only' phone," She explained.

"Those two are something, alright."

We had finally arrived at the pension we were all going to stay at and where Haruhi would be working, part-time. Pension Misuzu was a large, and I mean large house that had both a front and a back yard. The building was white and had a blue roof. We all grabbed our belongings and made our way into the pension.

"Misuzu-san, we're here!" Otou-san called out as he removed the sunglasses that he had on.

Out of nowhere, and I mean literally, a woman appeared in front of us. She was wearing an orange looking dress along with a yellow apron and headband.

"You must be the infamous Kenji-san that Ranka-san was talking about!" Misuzu-san yelled out as she hugged otou-san. "I'm Sonoda Isao, but please call me by my genji name, Misuzu. Ah, this must be your daughter, Setsuna-chan. Oh and look at Haruhi-chan! You both look lovely!"

"Arigato!" We both smiled. Wow, another okama. Never knew I'd be meeting this many of them.

We left our belongings behind the counter since Misuzu-san wanted us to have tea with him before he had to continue working.

"How long have you known Ranka-san, Kenji-san?" Misuzu-san asked while pouring us some tea.

"Since we moved to Bunkyō about a few months ago," Otou-san answered. Wow we have been here for quite a while. "How about yourself?"

"I've known Ranka-san since we use to work together at the okama bar he still works at," Misuzu-san answered.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. We all looked at our phones to see who it belonged to. It was otou-san's.

"Ah, please excuse me," he said as he got up from his chair and walked away.

"Girls, tell me about yourselves," Misuzu asked after he took a sip of his tea.

"Well, we both go to Ouran Academy. I'm a senior, while Haruhi is a freshman," I began while Haruhi nodded her head.

"We both met at school since Suna-chan and I accidentally bumped into each other while she was looking for the administration office," Haruhi continued.

"And from there we became friends," I ended. I heard a noise from behind and turned to look and saw otou-san with an expression that I just couldn't define. "What's wrong, otou-san?"

"Setsuna, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid we have to head back home. I need to go to the office to help out Yuzuha-san with an important meeting," he smiled apologetically.

"But why?" I exclaimed.

"Kenji-san don't worry," Misuzu-san said. "I can watch over Setsuna-chan here along with Haruhi-chan."

"Please, otou-san!"

He only thought for a few seconds before smiling, "Thank you, Misuzu-san. I truly appreciate it."

Twenty minutes later, I said my goodbyes to otou-san as got into the car and headed back home. He had paid Misuzu-san for the trouble and for the week that I would be staying. Apparently, otou-san and Ranka-san paid half and half so that Haruhi and I could share a room.

It was getting late already and we ate dinner with Misuzu-san.

"Wow this is so good, Misuzu-san," I complimented on the dinner that she made for us.

"Thank you. And please, call me Misuzu-cchi, okay?" he simply said.

Haruhi and I nodded our heads. After dinner, Misuzu-cchi explained to Haruhi the tasks that she would have to do around the pension. She also mentioned to me that if I wanted to help Haruhi, just to let her know beforehand and she would pay me for helping.

The two of us grabbed our belongings and made our way to the room that we were both going to stay in. As we opened the door, we were in awe. The room was quite lovely with two twin sized beds and two dressers that were next to each bed. Each bed had white tapestry over it and light blue covers along with white pillows. There was a bathroom that was opposite the beds. The window was quite huge and we were able to open it. I walked over to the window after placing down the stuff on the bed that I had chosen. Opening the latch, I was excited to see a balcony.

"Look, Haruhi. We have our own balcony!" I said excitedly as I walked out into it.

Haruhi followed from behind and we just stayed quite as we watched the stars from up above. It was such a beautiful sight that I quickly went back to the room to grab my camera so that I could take a quick shot of it. We were out there for about five more minutes until we went back in.

"Well, what are we going to do tomorrow during your break?" I asked Haruhi as I closed the window.

"We can always go look at the shops," Haruhi said while sitting on her bed and pulling out her pajamas.

"That sounds good," I nodded. 'Good thing otou-san left me money so I can buy myself some things.'

We stayed up talking for hours until we decided to go to bed. I was glad I was finally able to have some girl time with Haruhi. This week was going to be awesome.

The first two days of summer break were such fun times. I was learning new ways of how to clean around the house since I was helping Haruhi out. Misuzu-cchi was actually really happy that I was helping around to the point where she would start spinning-about in excitement. Haruhi was able to get various breaks during the day, I think the longest so far was two hours, that we went to look at all the shops. The two of us made lists of things we would like to buy before we left. I'd have to say that this may be the best summer break I've ever had.

**Day 3 of Summer Break**

I was sitting inside by the piano that Misuzu-cchi had reading _The Night Circus_ when I saw Haruhi pass by with laundry.

"Hey, Haruhi. Need some help hanging that up?" I asked her while putting the book down.

"If you can," Haruhi said while adjusting the basket in her hand. She was wearing some blue jeans that were rolled up right underneath her knee. She had on a red and pink stripped t-shirt and had on a similar apron that Misuzu-cchi wears. There was also a bandana wrapped around her head and pink shoes lined with red.

"Say no more, for I will be glad to help," I told her while placing my book in a safe spot.

We walked to the backyard where we began setting up to hang up the bed sheets. The sun was shining outside and there was a lovely breeze passing by making this what I considered amazing weather. I was glad that I was wearing some dark blue shorts that reached the middle of my thighs along with a yellow tank top and black chucks. We had gotten a lot of them up when I decided to ask her a question about us not telling the Host Club where we were going for break. I mean, I only told Takashi, but I assumed that he probably told Hunny.

"Is it just me, or do you feel slightly bad about not telling the Host Club where we were going for summer break?" I asked her while fixing one of the sheets.

"I feel a bit guilty for not telling anyone in the Host Club about this," she said while bending down to grab the now empty basket, "but I'm sure they don't have that much free time to come bother us here."

"Yeah your probably right," I told her as she reached to where I was at. "The scenery here is beautiful, and the air so fresh. I'm glad it's just us two. We get to have bonding time."

"That's true. Also, in a highland like this, I can make good progress with my studies, while you look into universities that you would want to go to," Haruhi said.

"You, my friend, need to lighten up with studying," I pointed out. "I mean, I'm know how important it is, but you gotta have time to relax and focus on being a teen."

"You're right," she placed down the basket, "this year's summer vacation-"

"Haruhi! Are you alright?! Daddy's here!" The sound of Tamaki's crying voice came out of a speaker. We both looked up to find a helicopter right on top of us.

Sheets began to fly away as we turned to look at each other, "Is going to be the worst summer vacation ever."

**Back Inside Pension Misuzu**

"My...What a lovely bunch of cute boys!" Misuzu-cchi cheered as we unfortunately brought in the Host Club behind us. "Are you all Haruhi-chan's and Setsuna-chan's acquanintaces?"

"There, there, Haruhi," I patted her back. "Maybe this is some sort of prank or something."

"I wish," Haruhi said.

"A fluttering okama-san..." Tamaki said as he, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny were just looking at Misuzu-cchi.

Tamaki was wearing a elbow length white shirt that had a v-neck and underneath that was a black shirt along with some purple pants. Kaoru was wearing what appears to be a white hooded sleeveless shirt and a black undershirt that too was sleeveless. Hikaru was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, except for some extra material that went over his shoulders. He had a black sleeveless undershirt as well. The two had on orange pants.

Hunny was wearing a black shirt that had a white collar and a pink rabbit head above his heart with some dark orange pants. In his arms was Usa-chan. Kyouya was wearing khaki pants with a black sleeveless shirt which was underneath a light blue open sleeveless shirt. Takashi was currently wearing a white sleeveless shirt that had three purple strip curving towards his left shoulder and blue jeans that was rolled up to below his knees.

Ah, I love summer attire.

"Just call me Misuzu-cchi, okay?" Boy, Misuzu-cchi was really enjoying having the guys here.

"He used to work with Ranka-san at their bar," Kyouya explained to the rest of the group.

"Why do you know this?" Tamaki exclaimed. Oh look, an angry mark appeared on his head.

"Yeah, really," Haruhi looked away.

"I started running this place two years ago," Misuzu-chan began spinning around as he told his story. "It was my dream, you know? To own a cute pension like this!"

"Well, now we do," I said to myself. Why do I see purple flowers floating about?

"But, why is Haru-chan working here?" Hunny asked as he held Usa-chan.

"Since Ranka-san went on a staff trip, he was worried about Haruhi being all alone, so she's being taken care of here," Kyouya explained.

"What about you, Suna-chan?" Hunny turned towards me.

"I was suppose to come here with Fuka and otou-san, but Fuka decided to spend some time with okaa-san and otou-san was called in for an important meeting," I told him.

"So, why do you know this?!" Tamaki question Kyouya with an irritated face.

"Yeah, really," Haruhi said with sweatdrops on her head.

Kyouya's glasses just gleamed.

"Oh, don't say 'taking care'. This place isn't affluent enough to employ staff yet," Misuzu-cchi stated. "So Haruhi-chan coming here has really helped me a lot. Even Setsuna-chan has been really helpful."

Misuzu-cchi then suddenly grabbed Haruhi and began to semi-swing her around, "She's a really good worker. I feel kind of bad for her since her salary is low. Ah, isn't her apron on her cute? I made it myself."

"On, that, you did a good job, Misuzu-cchi!" Tamaki gave him a thumbs up. So did the others, except Kyouya.

"Well, I'm going to head outside and enjoy the day. Come on, Haruhi," I smiled and darted out of the room while dragging Haruhi along.

Unfortunately, the Host Club followed us out and out of nowhere, two tables were set up that had cups and a pitcher of tea waiting. Haruhi took a seat and right when I was about to sit next to her, Hikaru just came and took my spot. I was about to move towards the next seat, but Kaoru decided to sit next to his brother. I turned to look and Hunny was already occupying the last seat. At the other table, Kyouya had already made himself comfy.

I simply sighed and made my way to stand behind Haruhi when I felt something drape over my shoulders. Looking up, I found Takashi smiling down at me.

"I missed you," he said as he lowered himself and pressed his lips against my cheek.

"I missed you too," I smiled.

"A part-time job, eh?" Kaoru stated. By now, tea had been served to those who were sitting on the chairs. Tamaki disappeared into the bushes since he was in one of those "depressed" states.

"So that's why you refused a trip to Bali with us," Hikaru realized.

"We asked you to come to Switzerland with us too," Hunny mentioned.

"Yeah," Takashi simply said.

I remember that Takashi did mention to me once before we went on summer vacation that he wanted me to come along with him to Switzerland. Sadly, I had to decline since I knew I was going to have plans with the family. Look how that turned out. I could have been in Switzerland by now.

"Well, I don't have a passport," Haruhi reminded them.

"Which is why I put forth the idea of using one of my resorts for a cheap price," Kyouya stated.

Rustling was then heard in the bushes and out came Tamaki, covered in leaves and angry marks on his head, "Why have you all asked Haruhi out in private like that? What about Setsuna-senpai? So it's fine if you guys all get to have fun? So you all don't have any sense of solidarity?"

Oh my gosh, how dramatic of him.

"I, as club chairman, worked very hard every day to come up with plans on how we could all have fun together..."

"You turned off your cell phone, right?" Hikaru turned to look at Haruhi, ignoring Tamaki completely.

"You can't do that," Kaoru told her.

"But it's bothersome," Haruhi flat out said.

"Huh?" Tamaki looked up.

**Cell Phone?**

Ignoring the current conversation, I turned to look at Takashi and just snuggled in closer to him. Though I was trying to focus more on Takashi since I hadn't seen him in three days, I could help but hear one word: buddy.

'Are they talking about that stupid "buddies only" thingy?' I thought with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway, can you all please go home?" Haruhi bluntly said to them. "I'm going to have to meet you guys every day again once the new semester begins. Everyone has the right to spend their holidays however they want, right?"

"Academy Rules, Item Nine," I suddenly heard Kyouya speak. "'A student is forbidden to take on part-time jobs.'"

"Eh? Um...Really?" Oh Haruhi.

"You actually brought the Academy rules with you?" I questioned.

"Did you know?" Hikaru started instigating, "That person is doing part-time work without the school's permission."

"My, what a courageous person," mocked Kaoru.

Hunny suddenly jumped onto Takashi's back and handed him a tour guide booklet about Karuizawa. Kyouya joined the three of us, adjusting his glasses and looked at the booklet.

"Coming to Karuizawa on occasion to escape the heat is a pretty good idea," Hunny spoke aloud.

"We're tired of foreign countries, too," Kyouya brought up.

"Oh really?" I turned to look at him.

He simply gave me a smirk before looking back at the book.

"Indeed, everyone has the right to spend their holidays however they want," Tamaki said, bringing back what Haruhi stated earlier. "Therefore, you have no right to stop us. We shall be staying at the pension as VIP guests then."

"N-Noo!" Haruhi fell to the ground in despair.

I looked down sadly at Haruhi. Poor girl just wanted a getaway. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Tamaki acting odd. Once I get a proper look, the man was on fire and had a perverted smile. Jeez.

**Tamaki Innermind Theatre in Karuizawa**

"Splendid!"

"Umm...Senpai?" Haruhi called out to the teen.

"Ignore him, Haruhi," I told the girl.

Just then, Misuzu-cchi came outside to check on how we were doing. Tamaki then suddenly stated that they would all like to stay at the pension.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to let all of you stay, but there's only one guest room left," Misuzu-cchi told us.

"Just one room?" Tamaki was silent for a few seconds, before saying, "Then, I, as club chairman, shall represent the club and-"

"Tama-chan, that's cheap," Hunny said with teary eyes and a now upset looking Usa-chan.

Seriously how does that rabbit change its emotions.

"So it's fine if you get to have the fun?" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru were now on the floor staring at Tamaki. "So you don't have any sense of solidarity?"

Kaoru also mocked him, "I wonder who was the one complaining about that just a moment ago."

All of a sudden, a noise that sounded like a pop was heard. Hikaru and Kaoru both stood up and grinned at one another. This is not going to be good.

"I'm a cheap person?" Tamaki was now questioning himself. "I'm someone that's fine with keeping all the fun to himself?"

Ignoring him, I turned to Takashi since I was now finally able to talk to him in private since Hunny got off him and Kyouya went to drink his tea, "How has your break been?"

"Good so far. How have you been enjoying yourself here?" He asked giving me a smile.

"I love it here," I smiled. "It's been really relaxing, even though I've been helping Haruhi around here."

"Were you surprised to see us?"

I laughed, "I don't think surprise is the right word to use in this situation. I was shocked, I can tell you that."

"Interesting! Good, good! Let's go with that proposal!" I heard Misuzu-cchi shout. "Yes, of the refreshing kid that I choose stays here as a guest, then the popularity of this pension will rise, as well. No doubt about it!"

**Managerial Mode**

"We look forward to working!" The Twins shouted.

"Work very hard, then! I won't be treating you as a guest until I make my decision."

I turned to look at Haruhi and we both had the same idea in our heads.

**Summer Vacation - Summer UnVacation**

"How fun," we both said.


	42. The Refreshing Battle and an Old Friend

**I am on a roll! Thank you all who has been reviewing, adding the story to their alerts, favorites, and for adding me to your favorite authors. This all really does mean a lot to me. Since I don't have work tomorrow, thanks to Martin Luther King Jr. day, I'll be working on a new chapter. Who knows, I might even post it that same day too! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran storyline and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any other character belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 42: The Refreshing Battle and an Old Friend

**Therefore**

The games had finally begun. Misuzu-cchi wanted me as part of the judging process, but I told her straight out that my vote would be biased. I would automatically choose Takashi so that we could hang out together. Instead of watching them during their little competition, I decided to grab my book, two bottles of water, and went back outside to continue reading. The sun was high and it just felt amazing to be outside right now. Not caring that my clothes might get stained by the grass, I lied down near some of the windows and immediately opened up to the page I last left on.

The tale of Celia and Marco in the novel was beautiful, as well as the other characters involved. I was so engrossed with my book when I saw a shadow loom over. Placing my bookmark on the page I was on, I looked up to find Takashi looming over with a table.

"What are you doing?" I asked while sitting upright.

"Misuzu-san asked me to fix the table," He told me while setting himself up next to me.

"Are you really taking this competition seriously?"

"Yes," Takashi began to inspect what was wrong with the table.

"But why?"

He looked away from the table and looked at me, "I want to spend my summer vacation with you."

"Really?" I slightly teased.

He bent down and gave me a peck on the lips, "Really. If I do lose, there is always my family's summer house that is near."

"You have a summer house here?" I questioned. "I didn't know that."

"Ah. We all have one within the area," Takashi told me as he went back to working on the table. "But I still want to win for you."

A thought then suddenly came up, "You know, if you want to win, you can always just do something that requires you to remove your shirt."

He then suddenly stopped and looked at me, "You just want me shirtless, don't you."

I grinned, "Maybe."

Once he had finished fixing the table, Takashi had went to leave it back inside the pension. From my spot, I lied down again and actually took notice that there was a wood stump a few feet away from me. Not far from that there was an axe and a pile of wood.

"Dreams do come true," I sang to myself.

Takashi had finally came back outside and took notice of the items I had just seen. He turned to look at me and just gave me a smirk. It was just then that something came flying towards my face, blinding me for a mere second. I took it off and found myself looking at Takashi's shirt in my hand. I looked up and found a perfect sight.

'Thank you Kami-sama!'

Glory behold, a topless Takashi! He grabbed a couple of wooden logs and grabbed the axe. Placing one on the wood stump, he began hacking away. I turned to look into the window and found a couple of girls staring at him as he took a break and drank one of the waters I brought. As he drank his water, I quickly pulled out my cell phone and snapped a picture before I got caught.

"Plus twenty points!" Misuzu-cchi suddenly appeared and awarded the points.

"Yes!" I cheered.

As I continued watching Takashi hack away more of them logs, a thought had suddenly occurred in my head.

"Takashi..."

"Yes?" He dropped the axe to the ground as he took another break.

"What would happen if Hunny doesn't win and you do?" I asked. "I mean, since he is your cousin and you're always taking care of him, it's okay to me if you don't end up staying here."

The thought had suddenly went through his mind. I mean, since the two are always together or near each other, I don't want to separate them.

"I forgot about that," He replied.

I got up from the floor and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him, "It's okay. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" He smiled, placing his arms around my waist.

I bit my lip before answering, "Well, maybe I can stay over at your family's summer house one night. If that's okay."

Takashi grinned at my answer and gave me a quick kiss, "I would very much enjoy that."

The sun was beginning to set when the two of us went inside. By now, Takashi had put his shirt back on which made me slightly disappointed. But it is summer, so it's bound to come off again eventually. Once we had barely stepped in, Misuzu-cchi had called Takashi over saying that he needed help fixing something. He smiled at me one last time before being dragged away.

I laughed to myself as I made my way towards the same table that I was at near the piano. I opened up my book again when I suddenly felt a presence.

"Hey, Tamaki," I greeted the teen.

"Ah, Setsuna-senpai, hello," He greeted before taking a seat.

"You're going for the goal, ne?" I'm guessing Kyouya told him about the piano.

Tamaki just laughed, "Something like that."

He then began playing the piano, catching everyone's attention inside of the pension. I just smiled and went back to reading my book. As the song continued playing, I began to notice that there were more people in the pension, just having some drinks and enjoying the live music that was now being provided by Tamaki. This boy is just gifted when it comes to playing the piano. For a moment, I swear I heard something breaking outside of the pension, but it was too hard to tell over the piano being played. I turned to look for Misuzu-cchi, but noticed that he was no longer in the room. I got up from my chair and made my way towards Takashi since he was finally done with the work he had to do.

"Do you know-" I was interrupted the sound of someone screaming out the word "bravo." Not only that, but the sudden announcement that Hikaru and Kaoru won.

Poor Tamaki. Once he heard the announcement, he just slammed his palms on top of the piano keys.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki," I tried consoling him.

The victors then came into the room and went straight up to the bedroom that they were staying. As I watched them go by, I noticed that there was blood on Kaoru's cheek.

'What happened?' I wondered, turning to look to see if the others noticed.

Haruhi walked towards us and explained how the two had won this competition. Apparently, Kaoru had pushed Haruhi away from a falling vase and as a result had his cheek cut. Hikaru had then came running to his brother, making sure that he was alright. That scene between the two just caused them to win. Now that we knew how they won, the others decided that it was time to head back to their summer homes. Tamaki had to practically be dragged out, but after being promised to see Haruhi, he instantly cheered up. Kyouya simply waved goodbye to us, while Hunny glomped us and told us he was seeing us tomorrow.

"Laters, Takashi," we hugged after he said his goodbye to Haruhi and turned his attention to me.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, okay," Takashi told me while moving some of my hair away from my face.

"Sounds good," I smiled before pecking his cheek.

Once he was gone, I headed back upstairs and found Haruhi already getting herself ready for bed. She mentioned something about this being such a tiresome day and wanting to sleep already. This day was rather eventful, so I followed her and began to get ready to sleep. I had first showered once Haruhi was out and then when I was out, I blow dried my hair. Since it was a bit early still, well to my sleeping pattern, I decided to continue reading my book. About an hour later, I decided to send Takashi a simple goodnight text.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams," I read to myself before sending it.

A minute later, my phone vibrated. Flipping it open, I found it to be a reply from Takashi.

"They will most definitely be sweet if you are in them. Goodnight, beautiful," I read as a blush appeared on my face. That night, I was most certain he was in my dreams.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up feeling super refreshed. I turned to look to see if Haruhi was still asleep, but she wasn't. Grabbing my cell phone to look at the time, I noticed I had a text from Takashi.

"Everyone and myself will be there in fifteen minutes. Can't wait to see you," I read aloud. When I looked at when this was sent, it said ten minutes ago.

"Ah! I only have five minutes to get ready!"

Good thing I had showered last night. I immediately went to the bathroom, did what I had to do in there, and ran back out to rummage through my clothes. I pulled out black shorts that rested above the middle of my thighs and grabbed a green tank top. As soon as that was on, I placed on my black chucks and ran out the door. Quickly running fingers through my hair, I began walking down the steps.

"Ohayō gozaimasu," I greeted to whoever was already downstairs.

It was rather odd that no one had responded to my greeting, but as soon as I was downstairs, I learned why. Haruhi was facing another boy, one whom I have no idea might be, and the Twins along with Tamaki were just staring at the two.

The boy who was in front of Haruhi was taller than her. He was a wearing a red shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and had a white V pattern near the neckline along with a white circle and in it a yellow star. He had on dark green jeans that were rolled up to his knees along with some brown shoes. Around his neck was a white towel and he had on white gloves.

" Ohayō, Haruhi!" I greeted her as I walked towards the group.

"Ah, ohayō, Suna-chan," Haruhi greeted me. "Arai-kun, this is my senpai, Setsuna."

I smiled at the teen, "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Same here," He smiled.

After greeting Arai-kun, once I got the okay to call him that, he went to put away what I assumed was fresh groceries, and got to sit down with Haruhi. Misuzu-cchi gave her a break during this time. Once the two teens sat together, I felt someone wrap their arms around me and began to move me to a nearby table. I looked up and smiled. Takashi smiled back down and once he stopped dragging me, he pulled out a seat, motioning me to sit down.

" Ohayō, Takashi," I greeted him as I took a seat.

" Ohayō, Setsuna," He smiled at me before sitting down.

At our table was Takashi, Hunny along with Usa-chan, Kyouya, and myself. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting by us at the barstools. Tamaki...well, Tamaki was making himself a hamster home near Haruhi.

I was drinking an ice coffee when we began to overhear some of the conversation that the two teens, who were sitting nearby us, were having.

"We haven't seen each other since middle school graduation," Haruhi explained the situation between herself and Arai-kun.

"You cut your hair...That's such a waste," I heard Arai-kun tell her.

"You think so? After cutting it, I actually think this way's much more convenient."

Hunny was just enjoying his strawberry cake, while Takashi was drinking juice. Kyouya had coffee along with me.

"Haruhi's friend from middle school, eh?" Kyouya said as we were looking at the two.

"From what I hear, it is," I told him before taking a sip of my iced coffee.

"The guy hasn't contacted her since graduation," Hikaru just suddenly said out of nowhere. "You don't call that a friend; you just call that a former middle school classmate."

I turned to look at Hikaru and just gave him a look, 'What was going on with this kid? He sounds bitter?'

"You say these people are in the same club as you. What's the club?" Arai-kun turned to look at us.

"The host club..." Haruhi mumbled with a look on her face.

"Oh, wow, the softball club."

Oh my god, he got confused! He thinks we are a softball club!

"Haruhi recruited me to join," I just yelled towards the two.

The look that Haruhi gave me was priceless as I continued to laugh. I couldn't help it! How does one confuse Host Club with softball club?!

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru called out while lifting his now empty glass. "You think you can just stop working like this? There's someone slacking off from their work here!"

"Misuzu-san gave me a break!" Haruhi called back.

"Hikaru! Stop being rude," I turned to look at him.

The sounds of paper being cut up was now heard. I looked towards the direction of the noise and that's when we saw Tamaki continuing his hamster work.

"Senpai, can you not increase the amount of trash here?" Haruhi asked with a sweatdrop.

"It's not trash...It's a home for a hamster..." He kept pulling scrapes of paper from what appeared to be some form of booklets.

"Senpai, you don't have a hamster," Haruhi straight out said.

"I'm not your senpai," he muttered. "I'm just something you know..."

Just then, Arai-kun laughed, "People from Ouran are so funny!"

"Depends on who it is," I muttered to myself.

"I heard it was a school for the elite," Arai-kun said as he looked at Tamaki. "And had an image that it'd be a different world."

"It's a different dimension, all right!" Haruhi and I both said. Her towards Arai-kun and me to myself.

"To tell you the truth, I thought you'd have a lot of hardships going to that kind of school. I've been worried all this time, but I'm glad you look so cheerful," Arai-kun told Haruhi, causing her to smile back at him. As a result, he blushed.

Say what?

"Ah, but, I wasn't the only one worried. Everyone was."

"What's he trying to do? Is he going for the 'refreshing and pure' path?" Hikaru said as he gave this face of annoyance. "The refreshing competition ended last time already."

"You guys seem to be quite critical," Kyouya pointed out.

I don't know about Kaoru, since he was being quiet and polite this whole time, but Hikaru has been acting up. What is it about this kid that is bothering him? I mean, he hasn't done anything to him. He barely met him today!

"Heck, this guy obviously has a crush on Haruhi. If feels kind of disgusting when it's so obvious."

What. The. Hell. Now that was just plain rude right there. Poor Arai-kun. I was just about to yell at Hikaru so that he can stop being rude to Arai-kun when Haruhi stood up from her chair and looked at him.

"Hold it right there, Hikaru! You're the one acting like a jerk right now!"

"Ah, it's okay, it's okay," Arai-kun said. "It's true that I had a crush on you, Fujioka. But yeah, I've already been dumped."

"Eh?!" Tamaki and Hunny said in shock. Even Haruhi joined in at the end.

I knew my suspicions were right. Never mess with the Maternal Type. Just by the way he mentioned that he was worried about her before realizing his mistake and mentioning that others did too just showed that he did have some form of feelings. The blushing also didn't help his case.

"Why are you acting surprised?" Kyouya turned to look at Haruhi.

She turned to face him, "Eh? Because..."

Arai-kun was just chuckling when Tamaki approached him, "Hey person called Arai-kun, when did this happen?"

Apparently, this had happened around a year ago. From what Arai-kun said, he had approached Haruhi during the summer when he wanted to ask her out. He first came up to Haruhi by asking her whether it was true if she was taking Ouran's scholarship exam. Arai-kun first thought that she was going to a neighborhood high school, but she confirmed that she was also taking that school's exam as well since she wasn't sure that she would be getting into Ouran. Apparently, he hoped that they would go to the same school, but of course Haruhi misinterpreted his comment into thinking that the scholarship opening was for more than one person. When he finally did ask her out, Haruhi, again, interpreted the comment wrong and thought he was asking to confirm the dates of the application deadline.

Oh Haruhi.

Once she heard the story from his side, she finally had realized what she had done.

"Haruhi..." Kyouya said as we all looked at her.

Suddenly, we were in our police uniforms from when Kirimi had visited the Host Club room. Haruhi was now sitting on a chair with a lamp facing her. Hunny, Takashi, and I just looked at her as Kyouya wrote some stuff on a random note pad.

"You destroyed this young man's purity with that kind of lame joke?" Kyouya wrote as he spoke.

"No, I just never realized that's what he meant," Haruhi said with a sweatdrop adorned on her head.

"This is a serious crime," Hunny said looking towards us.

"Yes it is," I nodded agreeing with him.

Just like that, we were back to our normal outfits and Haruhi quickly turned to face Arai-kun. She faced him and quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry."

**Her Reply, One Year Late**

"What, am I being dumped again?" Arai-kun pointed towards himself in question, but then laughed. "Don't worry, don't worry. It's past me already, and the fact that she didn't realize it meant that she wasn't interested in it either. But I...like Fujioka's gentle but farseeing eyes, and that when you talk with her, she just looks straight at you. I've always like those aspects of her."

Then, Tamaki came and ruined the moment as he grabbed Arai-kun and brought him out of his seat, "You think so much about my child! Don't worry. Your brave story will not be forgotten."

"Ahh."

Now that, that ordeal was over, we all were now sitting at the same table. It was Arai-kun, then Hunny, Takashi, me, Haruhi, Kyouya, and Tamaki. The Twins, well Hikaru, were still being Debbie Downers and remained where they were sitting.

"Wow, your middle school field trip was to Kyoto? It's so uncommon to have it inside the country," Hunny said after he learned about the two's middle school trip.

"No, it's quite normal for commoners," Arai-kun said.

"It's true," I told Hunny. "When I went to middle school in Hongō, we went to Kyoto as well."

"You're a commoner too?" Arai-kun asked.

"Uh huh! I receive special funding thanks to the Hitachiin family since my otou-san works for them," I explained to Arai-kun.

"Yeah, I love Kyoto, too," Tamaki brought back the topic.

"I was also forced to accompany him on account of his interest in touring temples," Kyouya told us.

As we continued talking about middle school life, I felt a hand grab my own. I looked and found it to be Takashi's. I smiled at him and gripped his hand. In return, he did as well.

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki called out to the two as he stood up. "You guys, come over here, too. It's a very rare chance to hear stories about Haruhi's middle school life."

"I'm not interested in hearing them," Hikaru just said. "Heck, isn't it just stupid? I have no clue why talking about past events is any fun. Does that guy not realize that Haruhi doesn't see him that way?"

As Hikaru just continued his rant, Haruhi stood up from his chair and began to walk over to the two; specifically Hikaru. Right when he said that there was no space inside of Haruhi for Arai-kun to enter, that's when Haruhi striked. Quite literally. She slapped him across the face.

Never have I seen Haruhi this angry at one person.

"That's not for you to decide, Hikaru! I'm not going to tolerate you insulting my friends anymore!"

We were too far away to hear what Hikaru was saying, but then he stood up and looked upset.

"Aren't _we_ your friends?!" He shouted at her before running off, most likely to his room.

"Hikaru, wait up!" Kaoru chased after him just to hear the door slam a minute later.

I have never seen this side of him before. Before, I wasn't too sure whether Hikaru had a thing for Haruhi. But now with this, I am starting to get a feeling that he does, but he might not fully be aware of it.

"Their world is still so narrow," Tamaki rubbed his head after watching the two run off.

After being quiet for a minute, Arai-kun checked the time and realized that he had to leave soon. We all walked him outside and watched as he got his bike ready and placed on his hat backwards. I really hope he feels no ill will towards the Twins. Like Tamaki said, the Twins aren't used to having too many people in their world. They are only used to us, the Host Club.

"I'm sorry, Arai-kun," Haruhi apologized in honor of the Twins.

"It's okay," He smiled. "It seems like I did something that rubbed him the wrong way."

The sound of a door knob turning and opening the door alerted us that someone was coming outside.

"Ah, Hika-chan," Hunny greeted him as he made his way towards us.

'Wait a minute,' I stared as I saw "Hikaru" walk towards the group.

"My bad," 'Hikaru' apologized to Arai-kun. "Sorry."

'The voice doesn't match the body. Oh Kaoru, how nice of you to try and fix things,' I thought with a smile. Leave it to Kaoru to try to be reasonable.

"Don't worry about it," Arai-kun told him. "Bye then, Fujioka. See you guys around."

With that, he began to bike his way home. We waved our goodbyes as he left.

"Bye-bye!" Hunny waved energetically.

"Kaoru, why are you pretending to be Hikaru?" Haruhi questioned a few seconds later.

"I knew it!" I pointed at him.

Haruhi then suddenly pulled his right cheek, "Hey, what happened to the scratch on your cheek?"

"I took care of it with a stick concealer," Kaoru explained as he took out the tube. As he put it away, he explained Hikaru's situation, "Hikaru's temper doesn't seem like it'd be getting better anytime soon."

"Oh Hikaru," I mumbled.

"Therefore, Haruhi, I need to ask you a favor. Can you go out on a date with me all day tomorrow?" Kaoru suddenly asked.

What?! Things just keep changing quickly and it's only day four of summer vacation. Now that this ordeal was over, everyone decided to move on and find something to do. Haruhi had to go back to work, making Tamaki want to stay since he wanted to watch his "precious daughter"; Kyouya had nothing else to do, so he decided to stay and do some work; Hunny wanted cake, so he decided to hang out with Kyouya.

"Let's go on a date," Takashi announced.

"Right now?" I looked at him in shock. That just came out of nowhere.

"Un. Would you like to?"

I grabbed his hand, "Let's go."


	43. Haruhi's Date

**I am horrible at updating. I'm so sorry. I blame Tumblr. Well, now I am officially on vacation since my kids at work are off on Spring Break. What does that mean? More updates! To all of you who reviewed, added this story to your alerts and favorites, and everything, I just want to say thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran storyline and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any other character belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 43: Haruhi's Date

Our date yesterday was just lovely. We ended up going to the shops here in Karuizawa and walked around. Throughout the whole time nothing crossed my mind, just the fact that I was here with the one person that I like a lot. I found a random shop that had the most cutest stuffed animal squirrel plushie. I pointed it out to Takashi, telling him that it was the cutest thing ever. When the sky turned dark, that's when we decided to head back to the pension.

"Thanks for today, Takashi. It was fun!" I pressed my lips against his.

"I'm glad you had a good time," He smiled.

We said our goodbyes and I headed back inside the pension. I walked up the stairs and into the room that Haruhi and I were sharing. Opening the door, I found Haruhi studying.

"How was your date?" She asked me.

I threw myself onto my bed, "Amazing. Loved every moment of it. Are you ready for yours tomorrow?"

"I'll let you know when it hits me."

**The Next Day...Haruhi's Date with Kaoru**

When I woke up the next morning, I was up earlier than my normal wake up time. I tried falling back asleep, but it didn't work. I sighed, threw off the covers and decided to shower and just get ready for my day. After showering and doing the other morning routines, a thought went into my head. I decided to "assist" Haruhi in getting ready for her date. I don't know why, but I was just really excited since she was going on a date. I was about to go wake her up, when a knock on the door was heard.

"Huh?"

I walked over and opened the door, only to see the gleaming eyes of the Hitachiin's maids. When the hell did they get here?! But seeing that they must have been here to assist, I gladly welcomed them in.

"Ohayō," I greeted the twin girls.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Ayase-sama."

I watched them as they approached Haruhi's bed as I made my way to my bed to witness what was going to happen next.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Fujioka-sama."

"Huh?" Haruhi turned to face the noise.

"Come, everything is prepared," the two stated.

"Eh?" That's when they snatched her out of bed. "Wait-What are you guys doing?! Suna-chan, help!"

I just smiled and walked towards the door knowing fully who might have been the one to send them. I peered over the door and found Kaoru grinning evilly.

"So, I'm guessing we have a turn of events," I leaned against the door frame while hearing Haruhi being dragged into the bathroom.

"You can say that, Setsuna-senpai," Kaoru chuckled.

"What's the plan then?"

After being explained that he is going to pretend to be sick and make Hikaru take Haruhi on a date, I came to realization that I was right. Hikaru has some form of feelings for Haruhi. Kaoru then went on saying that we were gonna follow them secretly during their date.

"Sounds like it's going to be fun," I grinned. "When are we planning on leaving?"

"I'll have Mori-senpai come get you, but be ready in an hour," Kaoru said.

"Will do."

Kaoru then left to begin his part of the operation as I went back inside then room. It was twenty minutes later when Haruhi appeared out of the bathroom. She had her hair in high pig tails thanks to extensions that the twin maids placed on her. A blue dress that had pink straps and a white one that went around her neck to form a bow had replaced her normal attire along with some strappy heels and pink earrings.

"Haruhi, you look cute!" I exclaimed from my bed.

"Suna-chan, why didn't you stop them?!" She retorted.

I shrugged my shoulders, "You can't mess with them. They're vicious, like wolves."

Ten minutes later, Haruhi leaves and that's when I began to get ready when out of nowhere...

"Your turn, Ayase-sama," the two grabbed my arms.

"Hey! I thought you came just for Haruhi!"

A gleam in their eyes just proved that Kaoru must have mentioned me too. I'm going to kill him. The two girls dragged me into the bathroom and begun my quick torture. The first thing the two did was my hair. Seeing that there was not a lot of time, the two decided to place my hair in a bun and allow my bangs to flow across my face. From there, they applied a small amount of make-up. Eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. After having my make-up done, the two pulled out a short, strapless dark blue summer dress that ended at the a little above the tips of my fingers. Finally, they pulled out the last item I was going to use.

"Well, at least they aren't huge," I said to myself while looking at the shoes.

They were 3 inch, closed-toe, black strap wedges. All in all, I looked good.

I twirled in front of the bathroom mirror, "Not bad ladies. Excellent choices!"

"Arigato, Ayase-sama!"

A knock on my door was heard and the two maids made their way towards the door. While the two went to the door, I went back into the room to grab my purse and my cell phone.

"Ayase-sama, Morinozuka-sama is here," the two spoke.

"Ah, arigato. You can let him in," I told them. "And thanks for getting me ready."

I watched the two bow from the corner of my eye and disappear from my room. As I continued placing my things into the small bag, arms were then wrapped around my waist.

"You look beautiful," Takashi whispered into my ear.

I smiled and turned around to place my own arms around his neck, "Thanks."

I was just about to place my lips onto his own, when Kaoru decided it was time to leave. I pouted making Takashi chuckle. We walked out of my room, hand in hand, and joined the others. We quickly made out way into Karuizawa and found the spot where Kaoru had told Haruhi he was "going to meet her."

"I'm hungry," I just stated.

A person just then came out of nowhere, literally, and took our order. Well those of us who wanted something. I ordered an iced coffee along with a cheese croissant, Takashi ordered himself some coffee, Hunny had himself an ice cream, while Kyouya just sat with us.

"Ohhhh, Haru-" Tamaki cried out as soon as he saw Haruhi from outside the window.

"Hold it, tono! They'll find out!" Kaoru held him back.

"Why did Haruhi have to end up going on a date with Hikaru?" Tamaki tried strangling Kaoru. "How did yesterday's flow of events develop into something like this?"

"This could be Haru-chan's first date!" Hunny brought up as he paused from eating his ice cream.

"You know, I think it is," I mentioned after I swallowed a piece of my croissant.

"Ugahhh!" Tamaki literally breathed fire. "Hikaru, the unforgiveable! Besides, what's with her outfit?! It's super cute! Really super cute!" He pointed out.

"Ahh, that's how my maids got her ready," Kaoru explained.

"Ah, her reaction was priceless," I giggled.

"That's cheap, cheap, cheap!"

By now, we finished eating/drinking what we had at the what I now noticed was a cafe. We went outside to watch them begin their date.

"Tono, you know," Kaoru began as he watched the two walk further down the street, "I think it's a really good thing that Hikaru has something new he cherishes. "

Everyone turned to look at Kaoru after that comment.

"For us, we've never cherished anything but each other. We didn't care about what others thought about us, which is why we have such self-centered attitudes now."

"So you guys were aware of it," Tamaki blankly said.

"Hikaru was especially childish; he could just let his emotions take over. But, while Hikaru doesn't realize it himself, he really likes Haruhi a lot," Kaoru explained. "Yet, all he knows is to force his own feelings onto her, and it turns into a child's desire to possess her entirely."

'That's why he lashed out like that,' I looked at Kaoru.

"Even if he wants her to acknowledge him, he doesn't know how to communicate that. If he really wants to become her friend instead of seeing her as a toy, he needs to respect her. This appropriate way of 'having a relationship with someone' is something I think Hikaru needs to learn."

Wow.

"Wow, Kaoru," Tamaki was impressed.

"In other words," Kyouya began, "this date is really a test for Hikaru to establish the concept of 'being thoughtful for others,' huh?"

"So please don't interfere with them," Kaoru directed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Then shouldn't we not follow them in the first place?" Tamaki questioned.

"But, we have to witness such an interesting event with our own eyes," Kaoru then hid behind a tree to keep watching his brother and Haruhi.

As a sweat drop adorned my head at the thought of Kaoru acting like Tamaki, I noticed Tamaki turn away. My head followed the direction that he was looking at and noticed something.

'Clouds are starting to gather up,' I clutched my bag closer to me. 'I hope it doesn't rain.'

Takashi then gripped my hands causing me to look away. I turned to look at him and his expression asked whether there was anything wrong. I just shook my head and smiled, pulling his hand and walking with the rest.

There were many tourists right now out in Karuizawa which allowed us to blend in and not be noticed by the two freshmen. At one point we found them both sitting, like if they were trying to figure out what to do. As we peered over a wall, the words "irritation" were beginning to appear near Hikaru.

He wasn't the only one.

"Damn it, this date isn't heart-throbbing at all!" Tamaki got crazy again, "He's so unsociable, and he calls himself a host club member?! Switch with me, Hikaru! I'll escort her instead!"

"Then there's no point!" Kaoru held him back.

"Both of you need to shut up or else we are going to get caught!" I growled at the two.

"Then Kyouya! You take on the role of a punk and pimp on Haruhi! Then make Hikaru save her!" Tamaki tried to formulate a plan.

Kyouya just gave him a look, "Talk nonsense when you're asleep."

That's when I noticed something, "Takashi..."

"Ah?"

"Where's Hunny?"

"Ice cream, ice cream!" Hunny yelled out as he was dressed like an old man. "Does anyone want ice cream?"

**The Item That Hunny Though Would Soften the Situation**

Where did that ice cream cart and outfit come from? Apparently, I wasn't the only one with this exact same thought.

"Takashi!"

I looked at him as he gave me a nod. Right when Hunny was just passing the two, Takashi immediately ran out and snatched him from the air. I sighed in relief, only to be dragged by Tamaki into the ice cream stand that Haruhi was starting to walk to.

"Tamaki why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?!" I demanded.

That was when I noticed that Haruhi was about to allow Hikaru have the first bite of her ice cream. Only for Tamaki to shove Hikaru and hand Haruhi another cone.

"What a cute little girl. Here, have another one for free, here," Tamaki spoke in some weird voice.

"Thank you," Haruhi said. How the hell did she not notice that this was Tamaki?

Luckily right when they turned around, Kaoru dragged Tamaki away from the window and practically strangled him.

"They were getting into a good mood; why did you have to interfere?!"

"Umm..." The store clerk just stared in shock.

"I'm really, really sorry about this," I bowed to the store clerk before I excused myself, not wanting to see Tamaki and Kaoru bicker.

Once out of the stand, I made my way towards the others. As soon as I was near Takashi, he placed his arms around my shoulders, pulling me in closer.

"How much longer do we need to do this for?" I whined.

"I'm not sure," Takashi answered me.

"When we get back, can we just pop some popcorn and watch a movie?"

"For you, anything."

I just smiled at him and nuzzled my face against his chest.

"We take our eyes off for a second and now they're getting into a good mood!" Kaoru complained as he and Tamaki came back from the ice cream stand.

"Although, I'm not quite sure Hikaru's the one doing the escorting," Kyouya pointed out.

That was true; as we kept on following them, I noticed that it looked like Haruhi was the one escorting him.

"I guess the ice cream smoothed things out after all!" Hunny cheered, thinking his plan had worked.

"No, I don't think so," Takashi stated.

"Sorry, Hunny," I patted his head.

"Let's head back," Kaoru announced. "If we blow our cover here, then everything goes down the drain. There's also someone who can't hold on much longer."

"It looks like so much fun...So lucky...So lucky..." I heard Tamaki cry.

"C'mon, let's go, Tamaki," I walked over and pulled his arm. "You can take her out next time."

That got him to move.

As soon as we got back to the pension, I heard thunder from a distance. I wasn't the only one who did. It was about 10 minutes later when it started to pour outside. Takashi and I were seated next to each other at one of the tables by the windows where Hunny, Kyouya, and Kaoru were at.

"I'm worried," I whispered to Takashi.

"It's okay," Takashi took my hand. "They'll be fine."

"That lightning was pretty big," Kaoru said.

"I wonder if they're taking shelter from the rain," said Hunny as he had his hands placed on the windows.

I turned to look at Tamaki, who was furiously pacing about. Misuzu-cchi and I looked at each other for a moment, with a worried look, before turning back to look at Tamaki.

"Tamaki-kun, you're being so restless," Misuzu-cchi told him.

"I'll go get them-" Tamaki immediately stopped.

The pension's phone rang.

"Oh my," Misuzu-cchi answered, "Hello, this is Pension Misuzu. Ah, Arai-kun, what's the matter? Eh? You're asking where Haruhi-chan and Hikaru-kun are? Hmm. Hmm. I see. Hikaru-kun should have his cell phone so I'll try calling him."

"Oh my god, this isn't good," I whispered to myself as I heard her hang up the phone.

Misuzu-cchi then turned to us, "It seems when they were in front of Arai-kun's store, Hikaru-kun went back and left Haruhi-chan all by herself. Then she went for him right afterwards, but this rain started pouring down, right? And that's why Arai-kun called, since he's worried."

"Tamaki, call. Now," I stood up from my chair and walked over to them. Takashi followed me and placed his arm around my waist to try and keep me calm.

Tamaki immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hikaru's number. As we waited for him to answer, I couldn't help but think whether Haruhi was safe. It was pouring outside and it did not help at all that there was thunder.

"You fool!" Tamaki shouted into the phone. "Just shut up and go back to look for Haruhi! Who in the world would leave a girl behind in this rain?! Listen, Haruhi is scared of thunder! When a thunder strikes, she gets so scared that she isn't able to move. Before you start getting so good at being jealous, be more thoughtful of your companion!"

With that, he hung up the phone.

"Don't worry, Setsuna-senpai," I looked up at Tamaki. "He'll find her."

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

Playing the waiting game was not my favorite thing to do. I kept pacing back and forth while the others simply sat down and were being patient.

"Setsuna-senpai?" I heard Kaoru.

"Setsuna-senpai?" Tamaki spoke.

"Suna-chan?" Hunny went next.

It was then I just plopped myself onto the floor. I hated waiting. I was starting to get grumpy too. I want a cookie.

"Setsuna," I looked up to see Takashi holding out his hand for me to take. I grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull me up. Without saying anything to the others, he led me straight to the kitchen.

"Thought you might need a distraction right now," Takashi told me as he sat me down on one of the chairs.

"A distraction sounds nice," I replied.

Takashi smiled as he walked towards the fridge and pulled something out. As soon as I saw that single piece of cheesecake, I smiled.

"Oh, that's a good distraction," I told him as he placed it onto the table.

"I know a better one," he said before leaning down and placing a delightful kiss on my cheek.

Before he pulled away, I placed my arm around his neck so that I could pull him and place a kiss on his lips. Oh, those lips that I just can't get enough of. Those lips that simply just put me into such a state that all I could hear was my heart beating.

Then it all stopped thanks to my cell phone.

"Yeah, Hunny?" I answered the phone,trying to catch my breath.

"Haru-chan and Hika-chan are on their way back," I heard from the other line.

"Okay, we'll be back soon then," I told him before hanging up the phone. Placing the phone back on the table. "So I guess this is to be continued?"

"To be continued," Takashi smiled.

"Good," I smiled. "Now let's eat this."

When Haruhi and Hikaru came back, I immediately dragged the girl back to the room and made her take a hot shower so she wouldn't get sick. Once she was out, I made her tell me how her date went, even though we all knew what happened. Hearing her side of how things went made complete sense as to what we saw when we were stalking them. After talking for another hour, we decided to go to bed.

**The Next Day**

After that whole fiasco, we decided to just relax. I was wearing my black tank top and jean shorts along with some gladiator sandals today. The sun felt nice after the storm, so the outfit was perfect. I was sitting with Takashi, Hunny, and Tamaki trying to figure out what game we should play since Haruhi was working. Just then the bell on the door was heard, indicating that someone was coming in.

"Hello!"

"Ah, Arai-kun!" Haruhi smiled as she was picking up some cups.

"I brought a watermelon. Our watermelons taste great," Arai-kun presented as he held up a large watermelon.

"My favorite!" I cheered as I stood up and brought Takashi along.

"Wow, that's big," Hunny walked along with us.

"Splendid, indeed," Tamaki said as he looked at the fruit.

"Ah..." I saw Arai-kun turn to look at Hikaru making his way. Arai-kun simply smiled and showed the watermelon, "Here!"

Hikaru just smiled and grabbed it, "Thanks."

"We should definitely go eat this outside," I recommended while looking up at Takashi.

"Ah," Takashi agreed.

"Oh, hey! Let's cut open the watermelon!" Tamaki shouted towards Kaoru and Kyouya.

"C'mon! Move your butts down here so we can eat it!" I shouted along.

This was a great way to end the week at Karuizawa!


End file.
